Fifty Shades of Darker (HAEHYUK)
by senavensta
Summary: [END] "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" / "Sekarang jangan halangi jalanku atau perlu aku memaksamu?" / "Kau pikir dirimu yang tepat untukku?" / "Bajingan itu juga harus mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal." / HAEHYUK. YAOI. OOC. REMAKE / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE**

 **Genre: Romance/Erotic**

 **Cast** :

 ** **L** ee H**yukjae **  
L** ee Donghae

 **yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Ini FF remake dari novel Fifty Shades of Darker yang aku temuin di internet yaa hihihi. Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, silahkan keluar sekarang. Ini juga ada beberapa yang aku ubah pastinya karena pengen tetep yaoi hehe.

Soal genre itu aku ngikut genre novel, kan remakeeeee hueheee.  
Selamat baca bagi yang baca!

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyukjae berhasil bertahan selama 3 hari setelah berpisah dari Donghae, dan sekarang hari pertamanya kerja.

' _Ini bisa mengalihkan perhatianku,'_

Waktu bergerak cepat tak jelas oleh banyaknya wajah baru, pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan, dan Mr. Kim.

Kim Jongkook tersenyum pada Hyukjae, mata hitamnya berbinar saat ia membungkuk di depan meja Hyukjae.

"Kerja yang sangat bagus, Hyukjae. Kupikir kita akan menjadi tim yang hebat."

Entah bagaimana, Hyukjae berhasil melengkungkan bibirnya keatas menyerupai senyuman.

"Aku akan pulang jika anda tidak keberatan," bisik Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja, ini sudah jam 5.30. Sampai bertemu besok."

"Selamat malam, Jongkook."

"Selamat malam, Hyukiie."

Hyukjae mengambil tasnya tak lupa ia juga memakai jaket dan menuju pintu. Sesudahnya berada diluar, Hyukjae menghirup dalam-dalam udara sore kota Seoul. Ia menghirup napas panjang, tak langsung mengisi kekosongan dalam dadanya, kekosongan yang sudah ada sejak Sabtu pagi, rasa hampa itu sangat menyakitkan, mengingatkan rasa kehilangan Hyukjae.

Ia berjalan menuju halte bus dengan menunduk, menatap kakinya sendiri dan merenungkan Wanda tercinta, Beetle lamanya ... atau Audi. Hyukjae segera menutup pikiran itu. Tidak. Jangan berpikir tentang dia. Tentu saja, Hyukjae bisa membeli mobil, mobil baru yang bagus.

Hyukjae curiga pria yang selalu mengisi otaknya itu terlalu dermawan dengan pembayarannya, dan pikiran itu meninggalkan rasa pahit di mulut Hyukjae.

Sadar ia kembali memikirkan pria itu, Hyukjae segera menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit kencang.

' _Aku tak boleh memikirkan dia. Aku tak ingin menangis lagi, apalagi di jalan. Apartemen kosong. Aku merindukan Sungmin, dan aku membayangkan dia berbaring di pantai Barbados sambil minum koktail dingin.'_

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae menyalakan televisi layar datar, jadi ada suara untuk mengisi keheningan dan memberikan suasana bahwa ia sedang ditemani, tapi Hyukjae tetap tak mendengar atau menontonnya.

Pria manis itu hanya duduk dan menatap kosong pada dinding. Sampai bel pintu mengejutkan Hyukjae dari kesedihan, dan membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menekan interkom.

"Pengiriman untuk Tuan Hyukjae," jawab yang ditanya dengan bosan, seharusnya ia tahu kalau Hyukjae justru lebih bosan di sini.

Dengan lesu Hyukjae segera menuruni tangga dan menemukan seorang pemuda mengunyah permen karetnya dengan berisik, membawa kotak karton yang besar, dan bersandar di pintu depan.

Hyukjae segera menandatangani paketnya dan membawa ke atas. Kotaknya sangat besar dan itu membuatnya heran. Di dalamnya terdapat dua lusin mawar putih dan sebuah kartu.

 _Selamat atas hari pertamamu di tempat kerja._  
 _Aku harap semua berjalan dengan lancar._  
 _Dan terima kasih untuk glidernya. Itu sangat bijaksana._  
 _Dengan bangga aku meletakkannya di atas mejaku._

 _Donghae, Lee_

 _._

Hyukjae terpaku menatap kartu yang diketik, ia bisa merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa pada dadanya. Tak dapat diragukan lagi kalau asisten Donghae yang mengirim itu. Mungkin sedikit sekali campur tangan Donghae didalamnya.

Merasa terlalu menyakitkan untuk dipikirkan, Hyukjae beralih melihat mawar itu.

"Mereka sangat indah," ujarnya yang tak sampai hati untuk membuang mawar tersebut ke tempat sampah. Hyukjae yang patuh pada hatinya segera berjalan ke dapur untuk mencari sebuah vas.

Dan tanpa ia sadari terbentuklah sebuah pola: bangun, kerja, menangis, tidur. Yah, berusaha untuk tidur.

Hyukjae bahkan tak bisa melarikan diri dari Donghae dalam mimpinya. Mata coklat gelapnya yang membakar, rasa kehilangannya, rambutnya yang mengkilap dan hitam, semua itu menghantui Hyukjae.

Dan jangan lupakan musik. Hyukjae bahkan sekarang tak tahan untuk mendengar suara musik. Ia berhati-hati untuk menghindari semua jenis musik. Bahkan jingle iklan dapat membuatnya bergidik.

Hyukjae –Lee Hyukjae-. Ia tak bicara dengan siapapun, bahkan ibunya sendiri. Ia tak punya kemampuan untuk mengobrol sekarang. Tidak, lebih tepatnya dia tak ingin membicarakannya dengan siapapun.

Kalau boleh mengibaratkan, Hyukjae sekarang lebih mirip dengan negara kepulauan yang sendiri. Sebuah daratan yang rusak akibat dilanda perang di mana tak ada tumbuhan dan cakrawalanya suram. Ya, itulah Hyukjae saat ini. Ia hanya bisa berinteraksi secara profesional di tempat kerja, tapi itu saja.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Jika Hyukjae bicara dengan Ibunya, ia tahu kalau ia akan hancur lebih jauh lagi dan ia tak punya apapun yang tersisa untuk dihancurkan. Hyukjae merasa kesulitan untuk makan –itu jelas.

Saat makan siang hari Rabu, Hyukjae bisa minum secangkir yoghurt, dan itulah pertama kali yang ia makan sejak Jumat kemarin. Hyukjae bertahan dengan toleransi yang baru ia temukan untuk minum kopi latte dan Diet Coke. Itu merupakan kafein yang bisa mengisi perutnya, tapi disatu sisi itu membuatnya gelisah. Dengan sengaja Jongkook mulai mendekatinya, mengganggu, dan menanyakan hal-hal pribadi Hyukjae.

' _Apa yang dia inginkan?_ ' batin Hyukjae sambil berusaha untuk bersikap sopan, tapi ia harus tetap menjaga jarak.

Hyukjae duduk dan mulai memilah tumpukan surat yang ditujukan pada Jongkook, dan Hyukjae senang bisa mengalihkan perhatian dengan pekerjaan sepele itu.

Tapi _e-mail_ Hyukjae tiba-tiba berbunyi, dan Hyukjae dengan secepat kilat memeriksanya untuk melihat itu dari siapa. Dan coba tebak apa yang ia dapat.

Sebuah _e-mail_ dari Donghae.

 _Oh jangan, jangan di sini. . . jangan di tempat kerja._

 _._

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Besok  
 **Tanggal:** 4 Juni 2016 14:05  
 **Untuk:** Hyukjae, Lee

 _Dear,_ Hyukjae. Maaf mengganggu di tempat kerjamu. Aku berharap tidak apa-apa. Apa kau sudah menerima bunga dariku? Aku ingat bahwa besok pembukaan galeri temanmu, dan aku yakin kau belum sempat membeli mobil, dan itu adalah perjalanan yang jauh. Aku merasa sangat senang untuk bisa mengantarmu –jika kau mau. Kabari aku.

Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc.

.

Air mata berlinang di mata Hyukjae begitu saja. Buru-buru ia meninggalkan mejanya dan segera ke toilet untuk melarikan diri ke salah satu kamar kecilnya.

Pamerannya Kangin.

Ia sudah lupa semua tentang itu, bahkan janjinya pada Kangin untuk datang. Dan kesialan lainnya adalah Donghae benar. Akan naik apa Hyukjae ke sana?

Hyukjae memegang erat dahinya sendiri. Mengapa Kangin tidak menelepon? Ah sepertinya bukan Kangin yang tidak menelepon, Hyukjae lah yang begitu pelupa dan tak menyadari bahwa ponselnya ia atur agar tak mengeluarkan suara.

 _Sial!_ _Aku seperti orang idiot! Nomorku masih ada di Samsung_.

Donghae pasti sudah menerima panggilan telepon Hyukjae kecuali Donghae sudah membuang Samsung milik Hyukjae. Dan tunggu sebentar, Hyukjae jadi teringat dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana Donghae tahu alamat _e-mail_ nya?

 _Ah, dia tahu ukuran sepatuku, alamat e-mail ini pasti tidak banyak masalah untuknya. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya lagi? Bisakah aku menanggung ini?_

Hyukjae memejamkan mata dan memiringkan kepalanya kembali karena kesedihan dan kerinduan yang menusuk hatinya. Tentu saja Hyukjae sebenarnya menginginkan Donghae.

Mungkin, mungkin ia bisa mengatakan pada Donghae bahwa ia sudah berubah pikiran. Ah tapi sepertinya tidak, Hyukjae tak bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang memperoleh kesenangan dengan menyakitinya, seseorang yang tak bisa mencintainya.

Dan memikirkan itu kenangan menyiksa tiba-tiba masuk pikiran Hyukjae. Gliding, pegangan tangan, ciuman di bak mandi, kelembutan Donghae, humor maupun kegelapannya, geramannya dan tatapan seksi Donghae. Hyukjae merindukan itu semua. Padahal baru lima hari, lima hari yang terasa penuh penderitaan dan sangat lama bagi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memeluk tubuhnya sendiri erat-erat, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Sangat sederhana. Hyukjae bisa menangis sampai tertidur di malam hari, berharap Donghae tidak meninggalkannya, berharap pria tampan itu bisa berubah, berharap bahwa mereka dapat bersama-sama.

 _Lee Hyukjae, kau berada di tempat kerja!_ _Kau harus kuat._

Tapi biar bagaimanapun juga Hyukjae memang ingin pergi ke pemerannya Kangin, dan dalam hati, sifat masokis di dalam dirinya ingin melihat Donghae.

Sebelum kembali ke meja kerja, Hyukjae mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Besok  
 **Tanggal:** 4 Juni 2016 14:25  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Hai Donghae. Terima kasih untuk bunganya, bunganya sangat indah. Ya, aku sangat senang menerima tawaranmu. Terima kasih.

Hyukjae, Lee  
Asisten Kim Jongkook, Commissioning Editor, SIP

.

Memeriksa telepon, Hyukjae menerka bahwa Jongkook masih rapat karena panggilannya yang dialihkan. Kesempatan ini digunakan Hyukjae untuk menelepon Kangin.

Ia mengambil ponselnya –pemberian Donghae dan mencari kontak Kangin kemudian segera menekan simbol hijau untuk menyambungkan.

"Hai, Kangin- _ah_. Ini Hyukiie."

" _Halo, orang asing,"_ balas Kangin dari seberang dengan begitu hangat dan ramah yang hampir membuat Hyukjae menangis kembali.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Tanganku gatel mau remake ini, sebenernya pertamanya pengen yang of Grey cuma gajadii..

oh iya kalo misal novel yang asli ga mirip kaya gini maaf ya, soalnya ini aku memang beneran donlot dari internet dan ga pernah baca novel bentuk aslinyaa.

Satu lagi, buat yang baca -kalau ada, ini enak tetap pakai sudut pandang gini atau diubah jadi Hyukjae POV aja ya?

Tolong semuanya dikeluarin aja dikotak ripiu, pasti dibaca kan masuk email eheehehehee!

Sumbernya nanti coba aku inget" lg karna lupa wokokoko

See ya! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae **  
L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **K** im Youngwoon **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Ini FF remake dari novel Fifty Shades of Darker yang aku temuin di internet yaa hihihi. Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, silahkan keluar sekarang. Ini juga ada beberapa yang aku ubah pastinya karena pengen tetep yaoi hehe.

Soal genre itu aku ngikut genre novel, kan remakeeeee hueheee.  
Selamat baca bagi yang baca!

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai, Kangin- _ah_. Ini Hyukiie."

" _Halo, orang asing,"_ balas Kangin dari seberang dengan begitu hangat dan ramah yang hampir membuat Hyukjae menangis kembali.

"Aku tak bisa bicara lama. Besok jam berapa aku harus ada di sana untuk pameranmu?"

" _Kau masih mau datang?"_ tanya Kangin terdengar bersemangat.

"Ya, tentu saja." Hyukjae tersenyum, senyum tulus pertamanya dalam lima hari saat ia membayangkan senyum Donghae yang lebar.

" _Tujuh lewat tiga puluh."_

"Sampai ketemu lagi. Selamat tinggal, _Kingking_."

" _Bye, Hyukiie."_

Tepat setelah itu Hyukjae dapat melihat lagi ada _e-_ mail baru pada layar komputer kerjanya, juga bunyi singkat dari perangkat itu.

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Besok  
 **Tanggal:** 4 Juni 2016 14:27  
 **Untuk:** Hyukjae, Lee

 _Dear,_ Hyukjae. Jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu?

Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Besok  
 **Tanggal:** 4 Juni 2016 14:32  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Acara Kangin dimulai pukul 7:30. Menurutmu baiknya jam berapa?

Hyukjae, Lee  
Asisten Kim Jongkook, Commissioning Editor, SIP

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Besok  
 **Tanggal:** 4 Juni 2016 14:34  
 **Untuk:** Hyukjae, Lee

 _Dear_ agak jauh. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 5.45. Aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu lagi.

Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Besok  
 **Tanggal:** 4 Juni 2016 14:38  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Sampai ketemu lagi.

Hyukjae, Lee  
Asisten Kim Jongkook, Commissioning Editor, SIP

.

Dengan ini Hyukjae akan bertemu lagi dengan Donghae untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima hari ini. Ia dapat merasakan sebagian semangatnya terangkat dan ia membiarkan dirinya ingin tahu bagaimana Donghae sekarang. Apakah Donghae merindukannya, tapi mungkin tidak seperti Hyukjae yang merindukan Donghae. Dan pertanyaan diotak Hyukjae yang paling penting.

Apakah Donghae sudah menemukan seorang submisif baru dari mana pun mereka berasal?

Pikiran itu sangat menyakitkan, jadi Hyukjae dengan segera menghentikannya. Ia melihat tumpukan surat, tentu saja karena Hyukjae perlu memilahnya untuk Jongkook tentunya dengan tujuan lain ia menangani itu untuk mendorong keluar bayangan Donghae dari pikirannya sekali lagi.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Saat ini Hyukjae sudah ada di tempat tidur dan terlihat berguling ke kanan lalu kiri, mencoba untuk tidur. Ini pertama kalinya ia tidur tidak menangis. Dalam benaknya, ia membayangkan wajah Donghae terakhir kali Hyukjae melihatnya saat meninggalkan apartemen Donghae. Ekspresi Donghae yang tersiksa menghantui Hyukjae.

Ia ingat betul bahwa Donghae tak ingin ia pergi, sangat aneh. Mengapa juga Hyukjae harus tinggal ketika masalahnya sudah mencapai kebuntuan? Mereka masing-masing berputar-putar dengan masalah mereka sendiri. Ketakutan Hyukjae terhadap _hukuman_ , rasa takutnya pada cinta.

Berbaring miring, Hyukjae memeluk bantalnya penuh dengan kesedihan. Donghae pikir dirinya tak layak untuk dicintai. Mengapa dia merasa begitu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan cara pengasuhannya? Ibu kandung Donghae, pelacur yang pecandu itu? Pikiran itu mengganggu Hyukjae sampai dini hari hingga akhirnya ia ketiduran, gelisah karena kelelahan.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Hari yang menjemukan dan sangat menjemukan dan Jongkook sangat tidak biasa. Menaruh perhatian yang berlebihan pada Hyukjae. Si manis itu curiga penyebabnya adalah kemeja merah darah Sungmin dan sepatu bot semata kaki warna coklat muda punya Hyukjae telah menarik perhatian Jongkook, tapi ya Hyukjae tidak mau ambil pusing dengan pemikiran itu.

Ia memutuskan akan belanja pakaian saat gaji pertamanya keluar nanti. Kemeja yang Hyukjae pakai tampak lebih longgar, tapi ia pura-pura tidak memperhatikan. Akhirnya, tepat jam lima lewat tiga puluh, dan Hyukjae mengambil jaket dan ponsel, mencoba untuk meredam kegelisahannya sendiri.

 _Aku akan bertemu dengannya!_

"Apa kau punya kencan malam ini?" tanya Jongkook saat berjalan melewati meja Hyukjae dalam perjalanan keluar.

"Ya. Tidak. Tidak juga."

Jongkook memiringkan alisnya pada Hyukjae, terlihat jelas sangat berminat.

"Pacar?"

Muka Hyukjae memerah.

"Tidak, hanya teman. Mantan pacar."

"Aah begitu," ucap Jongkook sambil mengangguk paham. "Mungkin besok kau mau datang untuk minum sepulang kerja? Kau memiliki minggu pertama yang hebat, Hyuk. Kita harus merayakannya."

Jongkook tersenyum dan emosi yang tidak Hyukjae kenal terlihat di wajahnya, membuat Hyukjae sedikit gelisah. Kemudian Jongkook keluar melalui pintu ganda sambil menempatkan tangan di sakunya.

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening. Minum dengan bos menurutnya bukan ide yang terlalu bagus. Ah tapi itu tidak terlalu penting bagi Hyukjae, ia punya malam yang harus ia lewati dulu dengan seorang Lee Donghae.

Ia segera bergegas ke kamar kecil untuk merapikan diri lagi disaat menit-menit terakhir. Di cermin besar yang menempel dinding, Hyukjae menarik napas panjang, mengamati wajahnya sendiri dengan teliti. Seperti biasa mukanya pucat, lingkaran hitam mengelilingi matanya yang tak terlalu besar. Hyukjae terlihat kurus, menyeramkan.

Tak lupa Hyukjae merapikan rambutnya agar tak terlihat berantakan. Hyukjae menarik napas panjang, ia harus bisa melakukan ini semua. Dengan gugup ia berjalan melalui lobi dengan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Ryeowook di meja resepsionis. Sempat terlintas dipikiran Hyukjae kalau ia dan Ryeowook bisa menjadi teman. Jongkook sedang bicara dengan Hara saat Hyukjae menuju pintu. Tersenyum lebar, Jongkook bergegas membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Silakan, Hyukiie," bisiknya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Hyukjae tersenyum, sedikit merasa malu.

Di tepi jalan, Taylor –supir Donghae sedang menunggu. Dia membuka pintu belakang mobil.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Hyukjae melirik pada Jongkook yang mengikutinya keluar. Dapat Hyukjae lihat bosnya itu memandang ke Audi SUV dengan kaget. Tapi masa bodoh, Hyukjae segera berbalik dan naik ke belakang, dan di sana Donghae sudah duduk mengenakan setelan abu-abunya, tanpa dasi, kemeja putih dengan kerah terbuka. Mata coklat gelapnya bercahaya.

Mulut Hyukjae seketika terasa kering. Donghae terlihat sangat tampan kecuali saat ia sedang cemberut pada Hyukjae.

 _Oh tidak!_

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?" bentak Donghae saat Taylor sudah menutup pintu belakang.

 _Sialan_.

"Halo, Donghae. Ya, senang bertemu denganmu juga."

"Aku tak ingin mendengar mulut pintarmu sekarang, jawab aku."

Mata Donghae menyala. Jujur saja pria tampan itu terlihat sedikit mengerikan sekarang.

"Aku minum yogurt saat makan siang. Oh iya, dan pisang," jawab Hyukjae seadanya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan dengan layak?" tanya Donghae lagi, kali ini dengan raut wajah yang masam. Taylor masuk dan duduk di kursi pengemudi, menyalakan mesin mobil, dan mengemudikan mobil menuju jalan raya.

Hyukjae melirik ke atas dan ia lihat Jongkook melambai padanya. Meskipun tak tahu apa bosnya bisa melihat Hyukjae melalui kaca gelap, ia balas melambai.

"Siapa itu?" bentak Donghae.

"Bosku." Hyukjae mengintip ke arah pria tampan di sampingnya, dan mulut Donghae berubah menjadi garis keras. "Nah, makan terakhirmu?"

"Donghae, sebenarnya ini bukan urusanmu," bisik Hyukjae dengan sangat berani.

"Apa pun yang kau lakukan itu jadi urusanku. Katakan padaku,"

 _Tidak, itu bukan urusanmu_.

Hyukjae yang tak tahan merintih karena frustrasi, memutar bola matanya keatas, dan Donghae menyipitkan matanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Hyukjae ingin tertawa tapi ia berusaha keras untuk menahan itu. Wajah Donghae melembut melihat Hyukjae yang berjuang menjaga wajahnya tetap lurus, dan ia dapat melihat jejak senyum dibibir Donghae yang terukir sangat indah.

"Yah?", Donghae bertanya, suaranya lebih lembut.

"Pasta alla vongole, Jumat lalu," bisik Hyukjae sedikit kurang yakin pada apa yang akan terjadi pada raut Donghae.

Donghae menutup matanya, wajahnya seperti marah dan mungkin juga menyesal.

"Aku paham," kata Donghae, suaranya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau terlihat seperti kehilangan lima pound, mungkin lebih sejak saat itu. Tolong makan, Hyukjae," tegur Donghae.

Hyukjae menatap jari yang tersimpul di pangkuannya. Kebiasaan Donghae, selalu memberi kesan kalau Hyukjae seperti seorang anak kecil yang bersalah.

Dengan sedikit canggung, pria yang terlihat tampan bukan main itu bergeser dan menghadap ke arah Hyukjae.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Donghae, nadanya tetap lembut.

Hyukjae menelan ludah dengan sedikit susah. "Jika aku menjawab baik-baik saja, aku bohong."

Donghae menarik napas dengan tajam. "Aku juga," bisiknya kemudian meraih dan menggenggam tangan Hyukjae. "Aku merindukanmu," tambah pria berambut hitam itu.

Oh tidak. Sentuhan kulit terhadap kulit. Tentu saja Hyukjae kaget dan sedikit berdesir darahnya.

"Donghae, aku–"

"Hyukiie, kumohon. Kita harus bicara."

 _Aku akan menangis_.

"Donghae, aku… Kumohon… Aku sudah begitu banyak menangis," bisik Hyukjae sambil berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya agar tetap stabil.

"Oh, sayang, tidak."

Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae, dan entah bagaimana Hyukjae sudah berada diatas pangkuannya. Tampan itu memeluk Hyukjae erat dan meninggalkan kecupan di rambut halus Hyukjae.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hyukjae," ucap Donghae lagi sambil mengambil napas. Sebenarnya Hyukjae ingin keluar dari pelukan Donghae untuk menjaga jarak, tapi tangan Donghae memeluknya sangat erat dan menekan kedadanya. Hyukjae merasa dirinya meleleh.

 _Oh, disinilah tempat yang kuinginkan._

Hyukjae menyandarkan kepala pada bahu lebar Donghae, membiarkan Donghae mencium rambutnya berulang kali. Hyukjae merasa seperti pulang ke rumah setelah sekian lama ia mengikuti kemah yang tak seru. Wangi pelembut baju Donghae, sabun mandi, dan bau favoritnya –Donghae. Untuk sesaat, Hyukjae membiarkan khayalannya, bahwa semua akan menjadi baik-baik saja, dan itu menenangkan jiwanya yang rusak.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Beberapa menit kemudian Taylor memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, meskipun mereka masih di dalam kota.

"Ayo," ucap Donghae sambil menggeser Hyukjae dari pangkuannya.

"Kita turun di sini," ucapnya santai tapi masih melihat raut wajah Hyujae yang terkaget luar biasa. "Helipad –di atas gedung ini," tambah Donghae memberi penjelasan sambil melirik gedung itu.

 _Tentu saja. Charlie Tango._

Taylor membuka pintu dan Hyukjae bergeser lalu keluar. Orang yang sudah bekerja lama pada Donghae itu memberi Hyukjae senyuman hangat, seperti senyum seorang paman yang dapat membuatnya merasa aman. Hyukjae membalas senyumnya. "Aku harus mengembalikan sapu tanganmu."

"Aku ingin anda menyimpannya, Tuan Lee."

Muka Hyukjae memerah saat Donghae mengitari mobil dan mendekatinya, ia lalu menggenggam tangan Hyukjae. Donghae tampak bingung melihat Taylor yang menatap tanpa ekspresi padanya, tak mengungkapkan apapun.

"Jam sembilan?" tanya Donghae padanya.

"Ya, Sir."

Donghae mengangguk, ia berpaling dan menuntun Hyukjae menuju pintu ganda masuk lobi yang megah. Hyukjae merasa sangat senang ketika Donghae menggenggam tangannya. Genggaman itu terasa seperti tarikan yang sangat akrab dan jujur saja Hyukjae sudah terbakar, namun di sinilah ia sekali lagi.

Sampai di lift, Donghae menekan tombol. Hyukjae mengintip ke arah Donghae, dan mendapat balasan senyuman kecil penuh teka-teki.

Saat pintu terbuka, Donghae melepaskan tangannya dan menyuruh Hyukjae untuk masuk.

Pintu menutup dan Hyukjae mengambil risiko untuk mengintip kearah Donghae. Pria itu tak segan melirik balik ke arah Hyukjae, mata coklat gelapnya menyala, dan mereka seperti berada di udara, tarikan listrik itu. Sangat jelas. Hyukjae hampir bisa merasakan itu, berdenyut di antara mereka, menarik mereka untuk bersama.

"Oh," gumam Hyukjae pelan terkesiap sesaat ketika merasa senang dengan intensitas daya tarik primif yang mendalam.

"Aku juga merasakannya," sahut Donghae, matanya berkabut dan intens. Sadar atau tidak gairah gelap menyatu dan melampaui pangkal paha Hyukjae. Donghae meremas tangan Hyukjae dan ibu jarinya mengelus buku-buku jari Hyukjae, dan semua otot si manis itu mengepal erat, merasa nikmat di dalam dirinya. Secara tidak sadar Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

 _Ya ampun. Bagaimana dia masih bisa melakukan ini padaku?_

"Kumohon jangan menggigit bibirmu, Hyukjae," bisik Donghae nada mengayun.

Hyukjae menatapnya sebelum melepas gigitan bibirnya. Hyukjae menginginkan Donghae. Di sini. Sekarang. Di dalam _lift_. Entah bagaimana caranya.

"Kau tahu apa pengaruhnya terhadapku," bisik Donghae lagi.

Sengaja memang Hyukjae masih mempengaruhinya. Dewi batin si manis itu langsung menari-nari setelah merajuk selama lima hari. Tiba-tiba pintu _lift_ terbuka, menghapus mantra diantara mereka, dan mereka berada di atap.

Angin malam itu kencang, dan meskipun Hyukjae memakai jaket hitam, ia masih merasa kedinginan. Donghae sudah pasti sadar akan hal itu dan segera memeluk bahu Hyukjae, menarik manis itu ke sisinya, dan mereka bergegas menyeberang di mana Charlie Tango parkir tepat di tengah helipad dengan baling-baling yang berputar perlahan-lahan.

Seorang pria tinggi, pirang, dengan rahang wajahnya yang persegi lengkap dengan setelan gelap melompat keluar dan merunduk, berjalan ke arah Donghae dan Hyukjae. Ia kemudian berjabat tangan dengan Donghae lalu berteriak, bersaing dengan suara baling-baling.

"Siap berangkat, Sir. Dia milikmu sepenuhnya!"

"Semua pemeriksaan sudah dilakukan?"

"Ya, Sir."

"Kamu akan membawa kembali sekitar jam delapan lewat tiga puluh?"

"Ya, Sir."

"Taylor menunggumu di depan."

"Terima kasih, Mr. Lee. Semoga aman selama penerbangan ke Mokpo." "Hyukjae, Lee."

Pria itu memberi hormat pada Hyukjae.

Tanpa melepaskan Hyukjae, Donghae mengangguk, menunduk kebawah, dan membawa pria manis itu ke pintu helikopter.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Begitu di dalam Donghae mengaitkan dengan kuat harness Hyukjae, dengan mudah mengetatkan talinya. Ia menatap Hyukjae penuh arti dan memberikan senyum rahasia.

"Ini akan membuatmu tak bisa bergerak," bisiknya.

"Aku harus mengatakan, aku menyukai kau memakai harness ini. Jangan menyentuh apa pun."

Muka Hyukjae semakin merah padam, dan Donghae menjalankan jari telunjuknya menuruni pipi Hyukjae sebelum menyerahkan _headset_ nya pada Hyukjae.

 _Aku juga ingin menyentuhmu, tapi kau tak mengijinkanku_.

Hyukjae cemberut padanya. Selain itu, Donghae menarik tali erat-erat membuat Hyukjae hampir tak bisa bergerak. Donghae duduk di kursinya dan mengikat dirinya sendiri, kemudian mulai menjalankan semua prosedur _preflight_ -nya. Terlihat begitu kompeten. Sangat memikat.

Donghae mulai memakai _headset_ nya, jarinya dengan cepat membalik sebuah saklar untuk menambah kecepatan baling-baling yang suaranya mengganggu telinga Hyukjae.

Membalikkan badan, Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae.

"Siap, sayang?" tanyanya, suaranya menggema melalui _headset_.

"Ya," balas Hyukjae seadanya.

Donghae menyeringai dengan senyumnya yang kekanak-kanakan dan tentu, Hyukjae sudah tak melihat senyum itu begitu lama.

"Seo-Tac tower, disini Charlie Tango - Tango Echo Hotel bebas silahkan _takeoff_ ke Mokpo melewati PDX. Harap konfirmasi, ganti."

Terdengar jawaban dari pengendali lalu lintas udara, memberikan instruksi.

"Roger, tower, Charlie Tango siap, ganti dan keluar."

Donghae membalik dua saklar, menggenggam stick kemudinya, dan helikopter perlahan-lahan naik dengan mulus menembus langit pada sore hari. Seoul semakin menjauhi mereka, dan ada begitu banyak yang bisa dilihat.

"Kita sudah pernah mengejar fajar, Hyukjae, dan sekarang senja," ucapan Donghae tiba-tiba terdengar melalui _headset_. Hyukjae menoleh dan menganga ke arahnya dengan terkejut. Donghae yang ia kenal jarang bahkan langka sekali membicarakan hal romantis seperti tadi.

Hyukjae hanya bisa senyum malu-malu untuk membalasnya.

"Selain matahari di sore hari, masih ada lagi yang bisa dilihat pada saat ini," sambung Donghae.

Jujur, terakhir kali mereka terbang ke Seoul itu pada waktu sudah gelap, tapi saat ini sore, pemandangannya sangat menakjubkan, secara harfiah tiada taranya. Mereka naik diantara gedung-gedung tinggi dan terus naik lagi semakin tinggi.

"Three IFC ada di sana," jelas Donghae sambil menunjuk ke arah gedung. "La Catégorie disana, dan kau hanya bisa melihat tempatnya seperti jarum."

Hyukjae menjulurkan kepalanya penasaran. "Aku belum pernah kesana."

"Aku akan mengajakmu kesana, kita bisa makan di sana."

"A-ah Donghae, kita sudah putus," balas Hyukjae cepat.

"Aku tahu. Aku masih bisa mengajakmu ke sana dan memberimu makan." , Donghae melotot pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sendiri menggeleng dan memerah sebelum melakukan pendekatan yang tidak begitu konfrontasif. "Sangat indah di atas sini, terima kasih."

"Mengagumkan, bukan?"

"Mengagumkan bahwa kau bisa melakukan ini."

"Sanjungan darimu, Tuan Lee? Rupanya aku seorang pria yang punya banyak bakat."

"Aku sepenuhnya menyadari itu, Mr. Lee."

Donghae menoleh dan menyeringai ke arah Hyukjae, untuk pertama kali dalam lima hari, Hyukjae menjadi sedikit santai. Mungkin ini tak akan begitu buruk.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan barumu?" tanya Donghae tanpa basa-basi.

"Baik, terima kasih. Sangat menarik."

"Bosmu seperti apa?" Kali ini Donghae benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan maksudnya.

"Oh, dia baik."

 _Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahu Donghae bahwa Jongkook membuatku tak nyaman?_

Donghae menoleh dan menatapmu, "ada yang salah?" tanyanya.

"Selain dari yang sudah jelas, tidak ada."

"Yang sudah jelas?"

"Oh, Donghae, kadang-kadang kau benar-benar sangat bodoh."

"Bodoh? Aku? Aku tak yakin akan menghargai nadamu, Lee Hyukjae."

"Nah, jadi jangan."

Bibir Donghae berkedut tersenyum, "aku merindukan mulut cerdasmu," ujarnya santai.

Hyukjae terkesiap dan ingin berteriak saja rasanya. Tapi ia memilih untuk diam, kembali menatap keluar kaca depan Charlie Tango saat mereka terus menuju keselatan.

 _Aku merindukanmu, semuanya, bukan hanya mulutmu!_

Senja berada di sebelah kanan mereka, matahari semakin rendah di atas cakrawala –besar berwarna oranye menyala terang– dan Hyukjae merasa seperti malaikat lagi, terbang begitu dekat.

Senja mengikuti mereka dari Seoul, seperti batu opal berwarna merah jambu, dan aquamarine terapung-apung terhampar di langit, seperti inilah alam semesta. Senja yang cerah, dan lampu-lampu di Mokpo terlihat berkelip, menyambut mereka saat Donghae menurunkan helikopternya menuju helipad.

Mereka berada di atas gedung dengan bata merah yang aneh di Mokpo, yang pernah mereka tinggalkan kurang lebih tiga minggu yang lalu. Astaga, itu bukan waktu yang lama. Namun Hyukjae merasa seperti sudah mengenal Donghae seumur hidup.

Donghae sudah menurunkan Charlie Tango, membalik berbagai saklar hingga baling-baling berhenti, dan akhirnya dari _headset_ Hyukjae hanya mendengar suara napasnya sendiri.

Si tampan itu melepaskan harnessnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melepaskan punya Hyukjae. "Apa perjalanannya menyenangkan, Tuan Hyukjae?", ia bertanya, suaranya lembut, mata coklat gelapnya bersinar.

"Ya, terima kasih, Mr. Lee," jawab Hyukjae dengan sopan.

"Baik, mari kita melihat foto lelaki itu," ucap Donghae sambil menggenggam tangan Hyukjae untuk keluar dari Charlie Tango.

Seorang pria berambut putih berjenggot berjalan mendekati mereka sambil tersenyum lebar dan Hyukjae mengenalnya pada saat terakhir kali mereka ke sana.

"Joe," sapa Donghae tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan Hyukjae untuk menjabat tangan Joe dengan hangat.

"Tolong jaga dia untuk Stephan. Dia akan memakainya sekitar jam delapan atau sembilan."

"Dengan senang hati, Mr. Lee," katanya mengangguk ke arah Donghae, kemudian Hyukjae.

"Mobil anda sudah menunggu di lantai bawah, Sir. Oh, dan _lift_ nya sedang rusak. Anda harus menggunakan tangga."

"Terima kasih, Joe," ucap Donghae sambil meraih tangan Hyukjae, dan mereka menuju ke tangga darurat.

"Untung ini hanya tiga lantai, kau memakai sepatu aneh seperti itu," gumam Donghae pada Hyukjae menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya. Tidak bercanda.

"Apa kau tak suka sepatu bot?"

"Aku sangat suka itu, Hyukjae."

Tatapannya gelap dan Hyukjae pikir Donghae mungkin akan mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, tapi Donghae menahan dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo. Kita akan turun pelan-pelan. Aku tak ingin kau jatuh dan lehermu patah."

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Mereka duduk dalam keheningan saat sopir Donghae mengendarai mobil menuju galeri. Hyukjae kembali merasa sangat gelisah, dan ia menyadari bahwa mereka sedang dirundung masalah saat berada di Charlie Tango. Donghae bahkan tampak tenang dan merenung, agak gelisah. Suasana hati mereka berdua yang sebelumnya lebih ringan telah hilang.

Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin Hyukjae katakan, tapi perjalanan ini terlalu pendek. Donghae merenung menatap keluar jendela.

"Kangin hanya seorang teman," gumam Hyukjae tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat Donghae menoleh dan menatapnya, mata sendu pria tampan itu gelap dan berhati-hati, tidak menjawab apa-apa. Mulutnya –oh, mulutnya sangat mengganggu Hyukjae. Hyukjae jadi teringat kalau mulut itu sudah pernah ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Kulit Hyukjae memanas. Donghae bergeser di kursinya dan mengerutkan kening.

"Mata yang cantik terlihat terlalu kecil di wajahmu, Hyukjae. Aku mohon berjanjilah padaku kau akan makan."

"Ya, Donghae, aku akan makan," jawab Hyukjae spontan, seperti sebuah kata yang sudah basi.

"Aku serius."

"Apa kau peduli sekarang?" tanya Hyukjae yang tak bisa menyimpan rasa kebencian keluar dari suaranya. Jujur, kelalaian Donghae yang sudah menempatkan Hyukjae seperti di dalam neraka selama beberapa hari terakhir. Tidak, itu salah. Hyukjae lah yang telah menempatkan dirinya sendiri dalam neraka.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, Hyukjae. Aku ingin kau kembali, dan aku ingin kau sehat," kata Donghae lembut.

"Tapi tak ada yang berubah," timpal Hyukjae sedikit kecewa. _"_ _Kau masih fifty shades,"_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Nanti kita akan bicara dalam perjalanan pulang. Kita sudah sampai."

Mobil itu berhenti di depan galeri, dan Donghae keluar, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang terdiam. Dia membuka pintu mobil untuk Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae merangkak keluar.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Hyukjae dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Melakukan apa?". Bukannya menjawab, Donghae yang terkejut malah bertanya balik pada Hyukjae.

"Mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu kemudian berhenti."

"Hyukjae, kita sudah sampai. Di mana kau ingin kesini. Ayo kita masuk dulu setelah itu kita bisa bicara. Aku tak ingin membuat keributan di jalan."

Hyukjae memerah dan melirik sekeliling. Donghae ternyata ada benarnya juga. Ini terlalu umum.

Dengan sengaja Hyukjae menekan bibirnya bersama-sama saat Donghae melotot ke arahnya.

"Oke," gumam Hyukjae cemberut. Donghae kemudian mengambil tangan Hyukjae dan menggandengnya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung.

Mereka berada dalam gudang yang sudah direnovasi –dinding bata, lantai kayu warna gelap, langit-langit warna putih, dan pipa dicat putih. Tempatnya luas dan modern, beberapa orang sudah berada di dalam galeri minum anggur dan mengagumi karya Kangin.

Untuk sesaat, Hyukjae merasa masalahnya langsung mencair saat ia paham bahwa Kangin telah mewujudkan mimpinya.

 _Bagus sekali, Kangin!_

"Selamat malam dan selamat datang di acara Kim Youngwoon.". Seorang wanita muda mengenakan gaun hitam dengan rambut sangat pendek warna cokelat, lipstik merah terang, dan anting-anting besarnya menyambut mereka. Dia memandang Hyukjae sebentar, lalu menatap Donghae jauh lebih lama, kemudian berubah kembali memandang Hyukjae, berkedip dengan muka memerah.

Kening Hyukjae berkerut. Hyukjae berusaha keras untuk tidak cemberut pada wanita itu. Saat mata wanita itu kembali fokus, ia berkedip lagi.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Hyukiie. Kami ingin kau juga mengambil semua ini," ucapnya sambil menyeringai, ia memberi brosur pada Hyukjae dan mengarahkan Hyukjae untuk berjalan ke sebuah meja yang dipenuhi dengan minuman dan makanan ringan. Tapi bagaimana wanita itu bisa tahu nama Hyukjae?

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Donghae mengerutkan kening. Hyukjae balas menggeleng, pasalnya ia juga sama bingungnya.

Donghae mengangkat bahu, bingung. "Apa yang ingin kamu minum?"

"Aku ingin segelas anggur putih, terima kasih."

Alis Donghae mengkerut, tapi ia tidak komentar dan berjalan menuju bar.

"Hyukiie!" pekik Kangin datang melewati kerumunan orang-orang. Ia mengenakan jas tapi tetap terlihat tampan dan tersenyum pada Hyukjae.

Kangin segera memeluk Hyukjae dengan keras. Dan semua itu bisa pasti bisa Hyukjae lakukan, iya. Dia tidak boleh sampai menangis di pameran temannya. Tapi kalau ingat teman Hyukjae, satu-satunya teman Hyukjae disaat Sungmin sedang pergi adalah Kangin, membuat air mata menggenang di mata Hyukjae.

"Hyukiie, aku sangat senang kau bisa datang," bisik Kangin di telinga Hyukjae, kemudian berhenti sebentar dan tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya, menatap Hyukjae sambil tetap memegang bahu Hyukjae.

"Apa?" tanya Hyukjae sedikit heran.

"Hei, apa kamu oke? Kau terlihat baik, aneh. Apa kau kehilangan berat badanmu?"

Hyukjae berkedip guna menahan tangisnya.

"Kangin, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu," jelas Hyukjae untuk menjawab rasa khawair Kangin. "Selamat atas pameranmu," lanjutnya pelan.

Suara Hyukjae agak ragu-ragu saat ia melihat kepedulian Kangin terukir di wajahnya yang familiar itu, tapi Hyukjae harus bisa menahan dirinya.

"Naik apa kau bisa sampai ke sini?" tanya Kangin.

"Donghae mengantarku," kata Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba merasa sedikit gelisah.

"Oh," tanggap Kangin yang raut wajahnya langsung berubah dan melepas Hyukjae.

"Dimana dia?" Ekspresinya menjadi gelap.

"Di sana, sedang mengambil minuman," jawab Hyukjae sambil mengangguk ke arah Donghae, ia dapat melihat kalau pria tampan itu sedang berbasa-basi dengan seseorang yang sedang mengantri. Donghae menatap Hyukjae saat Hyukjae melihatnya dan mata mereka langsung saling mengunci. Dan dalam waktu yang singkat, Hyukjae merasa dirinya lumpuh, menatap pria tampan yang sepertinya sangat mustahil untuk menatap pada Hyukjae dengan beberapa emosi yang tak terduga.

Tatapan Donghae panas, membakar ke dalam diri Hyukjae, dan mereka tersesat sejenak menatap satu sama lain. Astaga. Pria tampan itu menginginkan Hyukjae kembali, dan jauh dilubuk hati Hyukjae, kebahagian yang manis perlahan mengembang seperti keagungan dini hari.

"Hyukiie!" tegur Kangin mengalihkan perhatian Hyukjae, seakan menyeretnya kembali ke sini sekarang.

"Aku sangat senang kau datang. Dengar, aku harus memperingatkanmu–"

Belum selesai bicara, tiba-tiba nona Rambut Sangat Pendek dan Lipstik Merah menghentikan omongan Kangin.

"Kangin, wartawan dari Mokpo Printz sudah disini ingin bertemu denganmu. Ayo."

Tak lupa dia memberi senyum dengan sopan pada Hyukjae.

"Haaah, sampai nanti, Hyukiie."

Sesudah membuang napas malas, Kangin mencium pipi Hyukjae dan Hyukjae menontonnya berjalan menemui fotografer, seorang wanita muda yang tinggi semampai. Foto karya Kangin dipajang di mana-mana, bermacam-macam gambar, dicetak ke kanvas besar.

Ada dua macam, hitam putih dan berwarna. Berbagai macam pemandangan yang indah. Salah satunya diambil dekat Sungai Han, waktu senja dan awan berwarna pink terpantul diatas air yang tenang. Sejenak, Hyukjae terbawa oleh ketenangan dan kedamaian itu. Ini benar-benar menakjubkan.

Donghae bergabung dengannya, dan Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menelan ludah, mencoba untuk memulihkan keseimbangannya.

Donghae memberi Hyukjae segelas anggur putih, sesuai pesanannya.

"Apa ini seperti lukisan?" tanya Hyukjae yang suaranya terdengar lebih normal. Pandangan Donghae aneh saat melihatnya.

"Anggur."

"Bukan. Acara seperti ini jarang ada. Lelaki itu cukup berbakat, ya kan?" Donghae sedang mengagumi foto danau.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku memintanya untuk mengambil fotomu?"

Hyukjae tak dapat menahan rasa bangga dalam nada suaranya sendiri. Mata Donghae melihat tanpa ekspresi dari foto itu berpindah kearah Hyukjae.

"Donghae, Lee?"

Fotografer dari Mokpo Printz mendekati Donghae. "Bisakah saya mengambil foto anda, Sir?"

"Tentu," jawab Donghae menyembunyikan cemberutnya. Hyukjae sendiri berusaha menjauh, tapi Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae dan menariknya ke sisi Donghae. Fotografer tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya saat melihat mereka berdua.

"Mr. Lee, terima kasih."

Fotografer itu mengambil dua kali jepretan.

"Tuan?" tanyanya singat.

"Lee," jawab Hyukjae seadanya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Lee." Lalu fotografer itu segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku mencari fotomu berdua dengan teman berkencanmu di internet. Ternyata tak ada satupun. Itu sebabnya Sungmin mengira kau tidak dapat tertarik pada seseorang."

Mulut Donghae berkedut sambil tersenyum.

"Itu menjelaskan pertanyaanmu yang tak pantas. Tidak, aku tak pernah berkencan Hyukjae, aku melakukan itu hanya denganmu saja. Kau tahu itu," jawabnya dengan tatapan membara yang terlihat tulus.

"Jadi kau tak pernah mengajak err _sub_ mu keluar?" tanya Hyukjae sedikit gugup sambil melirik sekeliling untuk memeriksa tak ada yang bisa mendengar mereka.

"Kadang-kadang. Bukan berkencan. Belanja, kau tahu."

Donghae mengangkat bahu, tatapannya tetap tertuju pada Hyukjae. Kesimpulannya, _sub_ Donghae hanya di _Red Room of Pain_ dan apartemen Donghae saja. Entah apa yang Hyukjae rasakan saat ini.

"Hanya kau, Hyukjae," bisiknya.

Hyukjae tersipu malu dan menunduk menatap pada jari-jarinya sendiri. Donghae menunjukan rasa kepeduliannya, dengan caranya sendiri.

"Tampaknya temanmu seorang fotografer profesional, bukan amatir. Ayo kita lihat yang lainnya," ujar Donghae mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyukjae, dan dengan senang hati tentu saja Hyukjae menerimanya.

Mereka berkeliling melihat hasil-hasil fotonya lagi, dan Hyukjae memperhatikan dua orang mengangguk ke arahnya, tersenyum lebar seolah-olah mereka mengenal Hyukjae. Pasti ini karena ia bersama Donghae, tapi anehnya ada seorang pemuda yang terang-terangan menatapnya. Aneh.

Hyukjae berbalik melihat ke pojok, dan ia jadi tahu mengapa orang-orang memandangnya dengan aneh. Tujuh potret diri Hyukjae yang sangat besar tergantung di dinding. Hyukjae menatap kosong fotonya sendiri, terpana, darah mengalir dari wajahnya.

Gambar Hyukjae yang sedang cemberut, tertawa, mengerutkan dahi, serius, kegelian. Semua super _close up_ , semua hitam-putih. Hyukjae jadi ingat di beberapa kesempatan Kangin bermain-main dengan kameranya pada saat ia sedang berkunjung dan Hyukjae pikir saat ia bepergian dengan Kangin, asisten fotografernya pasti berpura-pura menjadi supir.

Hyukjae tak sadar orang itu mengambil foto dirinya. Hyukjae melirik Donghae, yang sedang terpana memandang setiap foto Hyukjae secara bergantian.

"Sepertinya aku bukan satu-satunya," gumam Donghae penuh teka-teki, mulutnya membentuk garis keras.

Hyukjae berpikir kalau Donghae marah.

"Sebentar," kata Donghae, sejenak ia mengunci Hyukjae dengan tatapan mata coklat gelapnya yang cerah.

Donghae berbalik dan menuju meja resepsionis.

Hyukjae bingung dan terus mengawasi dengan terpesona saat Donghae berbicara penuh semangat dengan Miss Rambut Sangat Pendek dan Lipstik Merah.

Donghae mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan kartu kreditnya. Sudah dapat dipastikan Donghae membeli salah satunya.

"Hei. Kau yang merenung itu. Foto-foto yang luar biasa."

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang terang yang tampak kaget mengejutkan Hyukjae. Hyukjae merasa ada tangan di sikunya dan Donghae sudah kembali.

"Kau seorang pria yang beruntung," ucap pemuda itu menyeringai pada Donghae, yang membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ya," gumam Donghae dengan muram, saat ia menarik Hyukjae ke sampingnya.

"Apa kau baru saja membeli salah satunya?"

"Salah satunya?" tanya ulang Donghae kemudian mendengus, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto-foto Hyukjae.

"Kau membeli lebih dari satu?"

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku membeli semuanya, Hyukjae. Aku tak ingin beberapa orang asing memelototimu di dalam rumah pribadi mereka," jawab Donghae tegas.

Oke, keinginan pertama Hyukjae saat ini adalah tertawa.

"Kau lebih suka itu untuk dirimu sendiri?" kata Hyukjae menyindir. Donghae balas dengan melotot ke arah Hyukjae, Hyukjae pikir Donghae terkejut oleh keberaniannya, tapi Donghae berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gelinya.

"Terus terang, iya."

"Jorok," jawab Hyukjae kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri supaya tak tersenyum.

Mulut Donghae menganga, dan sekarang rasa gelinya tampak jelas. Donghae mengusap dagunya sambil berpikir.

"Aku tak bisa membantah atas penilaianmu, Hyukjae," balas Donghae menggeleng dan matanya melembut dengan humor.

Donghae mendesah, menatap Hyukjae, dan matanya bertambah gelap.

"Apa yang pantas aku lakukan dengan mulut cerdasmu?" gumamnya santai tak sadar itu membuat Hyukjae terkesiap menyadari sepenuhnya apa yang Donghae maksudkan.

"Kau sangat tidak sopan." Hyukjae mencoba untuk terdengar kaget dan berhasil. Lagipula Donghae seperti orang yang tak punya batasan.

Donghae menyeringai pada Hyukjae, geli, kemudian ia mengerinyit.

"Kau tampak sangat santai dalam foto itu, Hyukjae. Aku jarang melihatmu seperti itu."

Hyukjae sadar akan perubahan subjek pembicaraan yang tidak relevan. Dari main-main menjadi serius. Muka Hyukjae memerah dan ia segera menunduk untuk menatap jari-jarinya sendiri. Donghae mengangkat dagu Hyukjae kembali, dan Hyukjae menghirup tajam jari-jari Donghae yang menyentuhnya.

"Aku ingin kau yang santai denganku," bisik Donghae tenang. Semua jejak humornya telah pergi. Hal itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Hyukjae menggeliat lagi dengan senang. Tapi Hyukjae tak tau bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Biar bagaimanapun mereka memiliki masalah.

"Kau harus berhenti mengintimidasiku jika kau menginginkan itu," bentak Hyukjae.

"Kau harus belajar untuk berkomunikasi dan memberitahuku bagaimana perasaanmu," balas Donghae yang juga membentak, matanya menyala.

Hyukjae menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Donghae, kau menginginkan aku sebagai submisif. Di situlah letak masalahnya. Kau pernah mengirim _e_ -mail padaku sekali mengenai definisi submisif." Hyukjae berhenti sejenak, mencoba mengingat kata-katanya.

"Aku akan mengulangi sinonimnya, 'selalu tunduk, lentur, setuju, pasif, patuh, pasrah, sabar, penurut, jinak, lembut.' Aku tidak boleh menatapmu. Tidak boleh bicara denganmu kecuali kau memberiku izin untuk melakukannya. Apa yang kau harapkan?" desis Hyukjae pada Donghae.

Donghae berkedip, dan dahinya berkerut semakin dalam saat Hyukjae melanjutkan lagi.

"Sangat membingungkan saat bersamamu. Kau tidak ingin aku menentangmu, tapi kau suka _mulut cerdas_ ku. Kau ingin ketaatan, kecuali jika kau tak suka, sehingga kau bisa menghukumku. Aku hanya tak tahu jalan mana yang aku pilih saat aku bersamamu."

Donghae menyipitkan matanya.

"Pendapat yang bagus seperti biasa, Lee Hyukjae," ujarnya dengan suara dingin.

"Ayo, kita pergi makan. Kita berada di sini hanya setengah jam. Kau sudah melihat fotonya, kau sudah bicara dengan lelaki itu."

"Namanya Kangin," sambung Hyukjae cepat sedikit tidak terima, Donghae masih saja belum tau nama temannya.

"Kau sudah berbicara dengan Kangin, terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan pria itu saat kau berusaha menolaknya karena dia mencoba mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutmu disaat kau sedang mabuk dan mual," gertak Donghae.

"Setidaknya dia tak pernah _memukul_ ku," balas Hyukjae santai. Donghae memandang marah pada Hyukjae, amarahnya terpancar pada setiap pori-porinya.

"Itu suatu penghinaan, Hyukjae," bisiknya mengancam.

Muka Hyukjae memerah, dan Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, tampangnya nyaris penuh kemarahan. Hyukjae membalas dengan melototinya.

"Aku akan membawamu untuk makan sesuatu. Aku lihat kau telah kehilangan berat badanmu. Cari lelaki itu dan ucapkan selamat tinggal."

"Tolong, bisakah kita tinggal lebih lama?"

"Tidak. Pergi. Sekarang. Ucapkan selamat tinggal."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

ALOHA! MAKASIH BUAT YANG KEMARIN UDAH LUANGIN KUOTA BUAT RIPIU(?)

Kemaren banyak yang ngomong kalo mom hyukee terlalu cewe banget, aku minta maaf soal itu karna pas ngedit jg ga sadar duh-' Nanti mungkin 2chap kedepan bakal aku usahain ganti karakternyaaa^^

Maaf juga kalo malah kebayang di ff ini ana sm grey, ku nda tau harus berbuat apa dengan hal itu(?)

Satu lagi, ini makin ngaco kah? Soalnya susah juga ternyata ngubah ku, nya, dia, pas chap kemaren ngerasa gampang. Pas di sini dah pusing aja:v

Oke sekian pertanyaan dan curcolnya, kutunggu dikotak ripiuu'3'  
See yaa^^


	3. Chapter 3

" _Aku akan menunjukkan padamu seberapa buruk hal itu bisa terjadi, dan ini bisa membuat pikiranmu jadi terbuka," ucap Donghae dengan sangat tegas._

 _Ia lalu berhenti dekat pintu yang selama Hyukjae tau selalu terkunci rapat._

" _Apa kau siap untuk ini?" tanya Donghae yang sudah siap dengan kuncinya._

 _Hyukjae mengangguk, pikirannya sudah bulat, dan jujur saja ia merasa agak pusing, lemah karena semua darah meninggalkan wajahnya._

 _Donghae membuka pintu untuk mereka masuk, dan sesudah mereka ada di dalam, ia kembali menguncinya._

 _Donghae memegang tangan Hyukjae, meraih sesuatu yang tampak seperti sabuk dari rak di samping pintu, lalu membawa Hyukjae ke bangku kulit merah di pojok ruangan._

" _Membungkuklah di atas bangku," bisiknya lembut._

 _Hyukjae menurutinya, seperti orang yang terkena mantra ia membungkuk di atas kulit lembut halus, membiarkan Donghae mengangkat jubah mandinya._

" _Kita di sini karena kau mengatakan, ya, Hyukjae. Dan kau berlari dariku. Aku akan memukulmu enam kali, dan kau akan menghitung denganku."_

 _Hyukjae memutar mata, tentu saja karena bosan dan menganggap basa-basi Donghae terlalu berlebihan._

 _Tapi ketika Hyukjae ingat keadaan dimana Donghae mengangkat ujung jubah mandinya sekarang, ia merasa ini lebih intim daripada telanjang._

 _Dengan lembut Donghae membelai pantat Hyukjae, tangannya yang hangat membelai kedua pantat Hyukjae dan turun ke bagian atas paha._

" _Aku melakukan ini supaya kau ingat untuk tidak lari dariku, dan meskipun menyenangkan, aku tak ingin kau lari dariku," bisik Donghae tenang._

" _Dan tadi aku melihat kau memutar mata padaku. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku tentang itu," lanjutnya, ketakutan, gelisah, dan gugup ada dalam nada suaranya._

 _Suasana tiba-tiba berubah, Hyukjae mendengar dalam nada suaranya. Ia juga dapat merasakan perbedaan pada cara Donghae menempatkan jemarinya di pantat Hyukjae. Hyukjae memejamkan mata, menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menerima pukulan._

 _Tiba-tiba pukulannya datang sangat keras, bunyi keras melintas dari arah pantat Hyukjae, dan pukulan dengan sabuk itulah yang paling Hyukjae takutkan. Tanpa sadar Hyukjae berteriak, dan mengambil udara sebanyak- banyaknya._

" _Hitung, Hyukjae!" perintah Donghae dengan bentakannya yang kasar._

" _Satu!" teriak Hyukjae pada Donghae, dan kedengarannya Donghae seperti mengeluarkan sebuah sumpah serapah._

 _Donghae kembali mencambuk Hyukjae._

" _Dua!" teriak Hyukjae lagi. Denyutan rasa sakit sangat terasa di sepanjang garis sabuk yang membekas. Napas Hyukjae bahkan hampir tak terdengar karena ia merasa putus asa, seluruh jiwanya berusaha sekuat tenaga mencari beberapa kekuatan batin._

 _Sementara itu, napas Donghae tak teratur dan kasar. Ia kembali melayangkan sabuknya untuk melukai bokong Hyukjae._

" _T–tiga!"_

 _Air mata yang tak diinginkan jatuh ke luar dari mata cantik Hyukjae. Ia dapat merasakannya, yang ketiga itu sudah terasa lebih sakit daripada yang Hyukjae pikirkan._

 _Tapi Donghae tetap pada pendiriannya, ia tidak menahannya lagi._

" _Empat!", Hyukjae kembali berteriak saat sabuk dilecutkan lagi, dan sekarang air mengalir di pipinya semakin deras. Sebenarnya Hyukjae tak ingin menangis. Itu justru membuat dirinya sendiri marah karena dirinya tak sekuat perkiraannya._

 _Donghae mencambuk Hyukjae, lagi._

" _Lima."_

 _Suara Hyukjae terdengar seperti tersedak, tertahan oleh isakan, dan pada saat itu, Hyukjae mulai berpikir ia membenci Donghae. Ia dapat merasakan pantatnya terasa seolah-olah terbakar._

 _Donghae memejamkan matanya, mengangkat tangannya dan lagi, mencambuk bagian tubuh indah Hyukjae._

" _Enam.", Hyukjae berbisik karena sengatan terakhir memberi kesan pada kulitnya seperti melepuh, sangat sakit._

 _Donghae menjatuhkan sabuk yang tadi ia genggam, ia segera menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya dengan terengah-engah dan penuh kasih._

 _Tapi Hyukjae tidak bisa, otaknya sudah mengontrolnya untuk membenci Donghae._

" _Lepaskan! Tidak," bentak Hyukjae berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Donghae, ia bahkan sampai mendorong Donghae, menjauhinya. Melawannya._

" _Jangan sentuh aku!" desis Hyukjae sambil berusaha berdiri tegak dan menatap Donghae._

 _Donghae? Oh, dia menonton seolah-olah Hyukjae mau meledak, mata coklat gelapnya melebar, geli._

 _Dengan marah Hyukjae menghapus air matanya sendiri dengan punggung tangannya, lalu memelototi Donghae._

" _Jadi inikah yang benar-benar kau sukai? Aku, seperti ini?"_

 _Hyukjae menggunakan lengan jubah mandinya untuk membersihkan hidungnya._

 _Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae dengan waspada._

" _Yah, kau anak orang brengsek," umpat Hyukjae._

" _Hyukkie ku," ucap Donghae lembut, memohon._

" _Jangan coba-coba menyebut Hyukkie ku! Kau harus bisa mengontrol dirimu, Lee Donghae!"_

 _Donghae tampak sangat terkejut dengan respon Hyukjae, tapi Hyukjae tetap berbalik dengan kaku, dan keluar dari ruang bermain, menutup pintu dengan pelan._

 _._

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae **  
L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **K** im Youngwoon **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Ini FF remake dari novel Fifty Shades of Darker yang aku temuin di internet yaa hihihi. Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, silahkan keluar sekarang. Ini juga ada beberapa yang aku ubah pastinya karena pengen tetep yaoi hehe.

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak. Pergi. Sekarang. Ucapkan selamat tinggal."

Hyukjae langsung memelototi Donghae, darahnya mendidih.

 _Dasar, Mr. Gila Kontrol Brengsek_

Sepintas Hyukjae berpikir kalau marah lebih baik daripada menangis, jadi ia berbalik dari Donghae dan melihat sekeliling untuk mencari Kangin. Temannya sedang berbicara dengan sekelompok wanita yang terlihat seperti orang-orang dari kaum menengah ke atas.

Hyukjae berjalan menghampirinya dan meninggalkan Donghae.

 _Hanya karena dia mengantarku kesini, aku harus melakukan apa yang dia katakan? Sialan dia pikir dia itu siapa?_

Wanita-wanita itu sangat antusias mendengarkan setiap kata Kangin. Tapi salah satunya tersentak saat Hyukjae mendekat, tak diragukan lagi mereka mengenali Hyukjae dari foto-fotonya yang dipajang Kangin.

"Kangin."

"Hyukkie? Permisi sebentar," ucap Kangin sambil menyeringai pada mereka dan memeluk bahu Hyukjae, dan pada tingkat tertentu Hyukjae merasa geli dengan semua kepolosan Kangin yang ia tak sadar dapat membuat para wanita terkesan.

"Kau terlihat marah," kata Kangin berusaha menebak.

"Aku harus pergi," gumam Hyukjae terlihat bodoh.

"Kau baru saja sampai di sini."

"Aku tahu, tapi Donghae harus kembali. Seperti biasa, foto-foto yang fantastis Kangin, kau sangat berbakat," puji Hyukjae dengan jujur membuat Kangin berseri-seri.

"Sangat senang bertemu denganmu," ujar Kangin kemudian memeluk Hyukjae erat-erat, mengangkat dan memutar Hyukjae sehingga ia malah bisa melihat Donghae.

Pria tampan itu menatap marah ke arah Hyukjae dan Hyukjae menyadari itu karena ia dalam pelukan Kangin. Tapi ya masa bodo, Hyukjae ingin sekali melihat ekspresi yang lebih dari Donghae jadi ia segera memindahkan tangannya ke leher Kangin. Hyukjae pikir Donghae sudah kadaluarsa.

Tatapan Donghae bertambah gelap cukup menakutkan, dan perlahan ia berjalan ke arah Hyukjae dan Kangin.

"Terima kasih atas peringatannya tentang fotoku," gumam Hyukjae.

"Sial. Maaf, Hyukkie. Aku seharusnya mengatakannya padamu. Apa kau menyukai foto-fotomu itu?" tanya Kangin yang sepertinya memang kelupaan untuk berkata maaf sejak tadi.

"Hmm, aku tak tahu," jawab Hyukjae jujur dengan tampang yang sedikit bingung, sejenak keseimbangannya hilang oleh pertanyaan Kangin.

"Yah setidaknya semuanya sudah terjual, seseorang menyukai foto-fotomu. Bagaimana, keren kan? Kau seorang model poster."

Kangin masih memeluk Hyukjae erat saat Donghae sudah sampai. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Hyukjae sekarang, untungnya Kangin tidak melihat.

Kangin melepaskan Hyukjae. "Jangan menjadi orang asing, Hyukkie. Oh, Mr. Lee, selamat malam."

"Mr. Kim, sangat mengesankan," ucap Donghae dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar beku tapi sopan.

"Maaf kami tak bisa tinggal lebih lama, kami harus kembali lagi ke Seoul. Hyukjae?"

Saat Donghae menekankan kata 'kami' dengan halus, dia meraih tangan Hyukjae.

"Bye, Kangin. Sekali lagi selamat ya," ucap Hyukjae sambil memberi Kangin ciuman cepat dipipinya, sebelum Donghae menyeret Hyukjae keluar gedung.

Hyukjae tentu tahu Donghae diam dengan kemarahan yang mendidih, tapi ia harus ingat kalau Hyukjae juga.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Jelas sekali Donghae ingin cepat-cepat keluar kemudian berjalan ke kiri dan tiba-tiba menyeret Hyukjae ke sebuah gang samping, mendorong pria manis itu ke dinding. Dengan cepat Donghae meraih wajah manis Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya, memaksa Hyukjae untuk menatap matanya yang penuh gairah.

Hyukjae terkesiap. Donghae langsung menciumnya dengan keras. Gigi mereka saling beradu, lalu lidah Donghae masuk kedalam mulut Hyukjae.

Hasrat langsung meledak di seluruh tubuh Hyukjae seperti peringatan Empat Juli lalu, dan ia membalas ciuman Donghae. Menyesuaikan gairah Donghae, tangan Hyukjae dengan lembut bergerak untuk meremas rambut Donghae, menariknya keras.

Donghae mengerang, suara pelan dan seksi keluar dari dalam tenggorokannya, dan tangannya bergerak ke bawah tubuh Hyukjae, ke bagian atas paha Hyukjae.

Jari-jarinya mencengkram keras diatas kemeja merah darah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae, ia curahkan semua kegelisahan dan patah hati beberapa hari terakhir yang ia rasakan melalui ciuman mereka, mengikat Donghae untuknya seorang, dan itu menyentuh Hyukjae. Pengalaman mereka, disaat gairah yang memenuhi otak mereka, Donghae melakukan dan merasakan hal yang sama seperti Hyukjae.

Jadi Donghae menghentikan ciumannya, terengah-engah. Matanya berkilau penuh hasrat, tak sadar kalau itu membakar darah Hyukjae yang sudah panas yang mengalir kencang dalam tubuhnya.

Mulut Hyukjae terbuka karena ia mencoba mengambil udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

"Kau. Adalah. Milikku," geram Donghae menekankan setiap kata. Ia menjauh dari Hyukjae dan membungkuk, tangannya di atas lutut untuk menyangga badannya sendiri, seolah-olah dia habis lari maraton.

"Ya Tuhan, Hyukkie."

Hyukjae bersandar ke dinding sambil terengah-engah, mencoba untuk mengontrol reaksi liar dalam tubuhnya sendiri, mencoba menemukan keseimbangannya lagi.

"Maaf," bisik Hyukjae begitu napasnya telah kembali normal.

"Sudah seharusnya aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Apa kau menginginkan hal ini dengan fotografer itu, Hyukjae? Jelas dia memiliki perasaan padamu."

Hyukjae sempat melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Ia dengan malu-malu menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak Donghae, dia hanya seorang teman."

"Aku telah menghabiskan kehidupan dewasaku untuk mencoba menghindari emosi yang ekstrim. Namun kau, kau membawa keluar perasaan yang ada dalam diriku yang benar-benar asing. Ini sangat," ucap Donghae menggantung kata-katanya sambil mengerinyit.

"Mengganggu," lanjutnya.

"Aku suka kontrol, Hyukkie, dan ada didekatmu membuat itu semua menguap."

Donghae berdiri, tatapannya sangat intens. Sambil melambaikan tangannya samar-samar, Donghae lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ia meremas tangan Hyukjae.

"Ayo, kita perlu bicara, dan kau perlu makan."

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Donghae mengajak Hyukjae ke sebuah restoran kecil yang sangat intim.

"Di tempat ini kita akan bicara dan makan."

Donghae menggerutu, "kita tak punya banyak waktu."

Restoran itu terlihat nyaman bagi Hyukjae. Kursinya terbuat dari kayu, taplak meja linen, dan warna dindingnya merah tua sama dengan ruang _bermain_ nya Donghae, cermin kecil berbingkai emas ditempatkan secara acak, lilin warna putih, dan vas kecil berisi mawar putih. Suara Ella Fitzgerald mengalun lembut menyanyikan lirik tentang cinta. Itu semua benar-benar romantis.

Pelayan mengarahkan mereka ke meja untuk dua orang di sebuah ruangan yang kecil, dan Hyukjae duduk dengan gelisah, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dikatakan Donghae.

"Kami tak punya banyak waktu," kata Donghae pada pelayan saat mereka duduk.

"Kami masing-masing pesan _sirloin steak_ yang dimasak setengah matang, kalau ada dengan saus _béarnaise_ , kentang goreng, dan sayuran hijau apapun yang koki punya, dan bawakan aku daftar anggurnya."

"Baik, Sir," ucap pelayan itu terkejut dengan penampilan Donghae yang keren, tenang, efisien, dan tentu saja tidak berbelit-belit. Donghae menempatkan _Apple_ nya di atas meja.

 _Astaga, aku tidak disuruh memilih menu?_

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak suka daging?" tanya Hyukjae dengan nada tak sukanya.

Donghae mendesah. "Jangan mulai, Hyukjae."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Donghae."

"Yah, berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu," ucap Donghae seakan menamparnya. Hyukjae berkedip padanya. Selalu seperti itu, pembicaraan menjadi sangat menjengkelkan, meskipun diatur dalam suasana romantis tapi jelas tak ada hati dan bunga.

"Aku seorang anak kecil karena aku tak suka _steak_?" tanya Hyukjae mencoba untuk menyembunyikan sakit hatinya.

"Untuk sengaja membuatku cemburu. Itu adalah tindakan yang kekanak-kanakan. Apa kau tak mempedulikan perasaan temanmu? Itu seolah-olah kau memberi harapan padanya!"

Donghae menekan bibirnya bersama-sama menjadi garis tipis dan merengut saat pelayan kembali memberikan daftar anggur.

Hyukjae yang tak memikirkan itu segera merona. Kangin yang malang, tentu saja Hyukjae tak ingin memberi harapan padanya. Tiba-tiba, Hyukjae jadi merasa malu. Donghae memang benar, tadi itu adalah tindakan yang ceroboh.

Donghae melihat daftar anggur.

"Apa kau ingin memilih anggurnya?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat alisnya dan memandang Hyukjae, menunggu jawaban dengan arogannya. Donghae sengaja menanyakan itu karna ia tahu kalau Hyukjae tak tahu tentang anggur.

"Kau yang pilih," jawab Hyukjae, ia ingin cemberut tapi sebisa mungkin ia tahan.

"Tolong, Dua gelas _Barossa Valley Shiraz_."

"Errr, kami hanya menjual anggur dengan botol, Sir."

"Kalau begitu satu botol," bentak Donghae tak sabar.

"Sir," ucap pelayan itu kemudian mundur, menunduk, dan Hyukjae juga tak menyalahkan dia.

"Kau sangat pemarah," gumam Hyukjae setelah pelayan tadi benar-benar pergi. Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku ingin tahu mengapa kau berkata demikian."

"Yah, ada baiknya mengatur nada yang sesuai untuk suasana yang intim ini dan berdiskusi dengan jujur tentang masa depan. Bukankah itu yang kau katakan?"

Hyukjae tersenyum padanya dengan manis. Mulut Donghae menekan ke dalam garis keras, kemudian dengan enggan, bibirnya dibuka, dan Hyukjae tahu Donghae berusaha untuk menahan senyumnya.

"Maaf," kata Donghae lembut dan tulus.

"Permintaan maaf diterima, dan aku senang untuk memberitahumu karena aku belum memutuskan untuk menjadi vegetarian sejak terakhir kali kita makan."

"Sejak terakhir kali kau makan, aku pikir itu pendapat yang perlu _diperdebatkan_."

"Kata itu lagi, yang perlu diperdebatkan."

"Diperdebatkan," ucap Donghae melembut dengan jenaka. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan serius lagi. "Hyukkie, terakhir kali kita bicara, kau meninggalkan aku. Aku agak takut. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, aku ingin kau kembali, dan kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

Pandangan Donghae sangat intens dan keterbukaannya benar-benar melumpuhkan Hyukjae.

"Aku merindukanmu, benar-benar merindukanmu, Donghae. Beberapa hari yang lalu sudah menjadi sangat sulit."

Hyukjae menelan ludah, dan benjolan di tenggorokannya membengkak ketika ingat saat-saat ia sangat menderita dan putus asa sejak ia meninggalkan Donghae.

Minggu lalu telah menjadi hal yang paling buruk dalam hidup Hyukjae, rasa sakitnya hampir tak bisa digambarkan. Tak ada yang mendekati itu. Namun kenyataan yang ada membelit dirinya.

"Tak ada yang berubah. Aku tak bisa menjadi apa yang kau inginkan," ucap Hyukjae menekankan kata-kata yang keluar melewati benjolan di tenggorokannya.

"Kau seperti inilah yang aku inginkan," kata Donghae dengan suara pelan dan tegas.

"Tidak, Donghae, aku bukan yang kau inginkan."

"Kau marah karena kejadian terakhir kali itu. Aku bertindak sangat bodoh, dan kau. Begitu pula denganmu. Mengapa kau tidak menggunakan kata aman, Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae gusar, nadanya berubah menjadi menuduh.

 _Sepertinya ini p_ _erubahan topik_.

Hyukjae jadi memerah, berkedip pada Donghae.

"Jawab aku."

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa kewalahan. Aku berusaha untuk menjadi apa yang kau inginkan, mencoba untuk mengatasi rasa sakit, dan itu diluar dari perkiraanku. Kau tahu, aku lupa," bisik Hyukjae malu sambil mengangkat bahu meminta maaf.

"Kau lupa!"

Donghae mendesah dengan ngeri, meraih sisi meja dan memelototi Hyukjae. Hyukjae langsung mengkerut di bawah tatapan Donghae.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?" tanya Donghae dengan suaranya yang rendah.

Pelayan datang membawa anggur mereka saat mereka duduk saling menatap, mata karamel Hyukjae dengan mata coklat gelap Donghae. Mereka berdua dipenuhi kata-kata yang tak terucap saling menuding, sementara pelayan membuka tutup gabus dan menuangkan sedikit anggur ke gelas Donghae. Secara otomatis Donghae menjangkau dan minum seteguk.

"Tidak masalah," ujarnya singkat.

Dengan hati-hati pelayan mengisi gelas mereka lalu meletakkan botol diatas meja. Ia terlihat langsung buru-buru meninggalkan mereka. Tidak sedikitpun Donghae melepas tatapannya dari Hyukjae.

Tak tahan dengan itu, Hyukjae memutuskan kontak mata mereka, mengangkat gelasnya dan meneguk banyak-banyak. Ia nyaris tak bisa merasakan nikmatnya anggur itu.

"Aku minta maaf," bisik Hyukjae tiba-tiba, merasa bodoh.

Saat itu Hyukjae pergi karena ia pikir mereka tidak kompatibel. Tapi Donghae mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae bisa menghentikan kebiasaan anehnya saat itu.

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Donghae agak cemas.

"Tidak menggunakan kata aman."

Donghae menutup matanya, seakan lega dengan ucapan Hyukjae.

"Kau tahu? Kita mungkin bisa menghindari semua penderitaan ini," gumamnya.

"Kau tampak baik-baik saja. Bahkan lebih dari baik. Kau terlihat seperti biasanya."

"Penampilan bisa menipu," kata Donghae pelan sambil menghela napas.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa baik. Aku ibaratnya matahari telah terbenam dan tidak terbit selama lima hari, Hyukkie. Aku seperti berada di kegelapan malam yang kekal di sini."

Hyukjae merasa kehabisan napas mendengar pengakuan itu.

 _Ya, seperti halnya denganku._

"Kau bilang kau tak akan pernah pergi, namun karena keadaan menjadi buruk dan kau akhirnya meninggalkanku."

"Kapan aku bilang aku tak akan pernah pergi?" tanya Hyukjae sedikit mengerinyit.

"Dalam tidurmu. Itu adalah hal paling menyenangkan yang pernah kudengar sekian lama, Hyukjae. Itu membuatku rileks."

Hyukjae dapat merasakan hatinya menegang dan ia mengambil anggurnya.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku," bisik Donghae. "Apa sekarang itu dalam bentuk lampau?" lanjut Donghae cepat dengan suara pelan, bercampur dengan kegelisahan.

"Tidak, Donghae, itu tidak."

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae, dan tampan itu terlihat begitu rentan saat ia mengembuskan napas.

"Bagus," bisik Donghae.

Hyukjae terkejut dengan pengakuannya. Pikiran Donghae telah berubah. Saat Hyukjae mengatakan padanya bahwa Hyukjae mencintainya sebelumnya, Donghae sangat ketakutan.

Pelayan restoran datang lagi. Dengan sigap ia meletakkan piring di depan mereka dan segera meninggalkan mereka lagi.

"Makanlah," perintah Donghae.

Dalam hati Hyukjae tahu ia lapar, tapi sekarang, perutnya seperti kejang. Duduk berhadapan dengan satu-satunya pria yang pernah ia cintai dan memperdebatkan masa depan mereka yang tidak jelas, tidak bisa mendorong nafsu makan Hyukjae. Manis itu jadi merasa enggan melihat makanannya.

"Tolong aku ya Tuhan, Hyukjae, jika kamu tidak makan, aku akan menempatkan mu di lututku di sini, di restoran ini, dan ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kepuasan seksualku. Makan!"

 _Astaga, jaga rambutmu tetap berdiri, Donghae_.

"Oke, aku akan makan. Kumohon, hentikan telapak tanganmu yang berkedut."

Donghae tidak tersenyum, tapi terus menatap Hyukjae. Dengan enggan Hyukjae mengangkat pisau dan garpunya, memotong _steak_ di hadapannya. Oh, ini bisa membangkitkan nafsu makan Hyukjae. Ia merasa lapar, benar-benar lapar.

Hyukjae mulai mengunyah dan Donghae mulai tampak rileks. Mereka makan malam tanpa bicara. Musiknya telah berganti. Nyanyian lembut seorang wanita terdengar samar-samar, liriknya menggema didalam pikiran Hyukjae. Mengambil sedikit keberanian, Hyukjae melirik _Fifty_. Donghae makan sambil mengawasi Hyukjae.

Kelaparan, kerinduan, dan kegelisahan digabungkan dalam satu tatapan yang panas.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang menyanyi ini?" tanya Hyukjae tiba-tiba, mencoba untuk melakukan percakapan normal. Donghae berhenti dan mendengarkan.

"Tidak, tapi suaranya bagus, siapapun dia."

"Aku juga menyukainya."

Akhirnya Donghae tersenyum dengan senyuman yang mengandung teka-teki. Hyukjae penasaran, memikirkan apa yang ada di otak pria itu sekarang.

"Apa?" tanya Hyukjae tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

Donghae menggeleng singkat, "habiskan," katanya lembut.

Hyukjae sudah menghabiskan setengah makanan di piringnya. Jujur ia sudah tak kuat makan lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa makan lagi. Apa aku sudah cukup makan Sir?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae tanpa ekspresi, tidak menjawab, lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Aku sangat kenyang," tambah Hyukjae sambil menyesap anggur yang lezat.

"Kita harus segera kembali. Taylor sudah ada di sini, dan besok pagi kau harus kerja."

"Begitu juga denganmu," balas Hyukjae.

"Jam tidurku jauh lebih sedikit daripada kau, Hyukjae. Paling tidak kau sudah makan sesuatu."

"Bukankah kita akan kembali dengan Charlie Tango?"

"Tidak, karena aku sudah minum. Taylor akan mengantar kita. Selain itu, dengan cara ini aku bisa bersamamu di dalam mobil untuk diriku sendiri selama beberapa jam, Apa yang bisa kita lakukan selain bicara?"

 _Oh, itu rencananya_.

Donghae memanggil pelayan untuk meminta tagihan, kemudian ia mengambil _Apple_ nya dan membuat panggilan.

"Kami di Le Picotin, tikungan ketiga," ucap Donghae cepat dan langsung menutup teleponnya. Sangat tidak sopan.

"Kau sangat kasar dengan Taylor, sebenarnya, dengan sebagian besar orang-orang," cibir Hyukjae sedikit berniat untuk menasehati.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan maksud dengan cepat, Hyukjae."

"Kau belum menyampaikan maksudmu malam ini. Tak ada yang berubah, Donghae."

"Aku punya proposisi untukmu. Sebuah proposisi yang berbeda."

Pelayan sudah kembali, dan Donghae memberikan kartu kreditnya tanpa memeriksa tagihan. Ia menatap ke arah Hyukjae dengan curiga sementara pelayan menggesek kartunya. Telepon Donghae berbunyi sekali lagi, dan dia melirik teleponnya.

 _Dia punya proposisi? Mungkin aku disuruh bekerja untuknya_.

Hyukjae dapat melihat pelayan yang kembali memberikan kartu kredit Donghae, tanda kalau ia sudah selesai membayar.

"Ayo. Taylor sudah diluar."

Mereka berdiri dan Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae.

"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, Hyukjae," ucap Donghae disusul dengan mencium pipi Hyukjae dengan lembut. Ia tak sadar kalau sentuhan bibirnya diatas kulit Hyukjae langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuh Hyukjae.

Di luar, Audi sudah menunggu. Donghae membukakan pintu untuk Hyukjae. Ia masuk dan tenggelam dalam kulit mewah.

Donghae kemudian menuju ke sisi pengemudi dan Taylor melangkah keluar dari mobil dan mereka berbicara sebentar. Ini bukan kebiasaan mereka seperti biasanya dan itu membuat Hyukjae penasaran.

 _Apa yang mereka bicarakan?_

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua masuk, dan Hyukjae memilih untuk melirik wajah Donghae yang tanpa ekspresi saat ia menatap ke depan.

Hyukjae membiarkan dirinya sejenak untuk memeriksa bentuk tubuh dewa milik Donghae. Hidung mancung, bibirnya tipis seksi, rambut depannya terangkat untuk memperlihatkan dahinya. Pria tampan ini pasti bukan ditujukan untuk Hyukjae.

Tiba-tiba musik mengalun lembut terdengar dari bagian belakang mobil, salah satu jenis orkestra yang tidak Hyukjae kenal, dan Taylor menjalankan mobilnya kearah I-5 menuju Seoul. Donghae bergeser dan memandang Hyukjae.

"Seperti yang aku katakan, Hyukjae. Aku memiliki proposisi untukmu."

Hyukjae melirik gugup pada Taylor.

"Taylor tak bisa mendengarmu," ucap Donghae meyakinkannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Taylor," panggil Donghae. Dan Taylor tidak merespon. Donghae kembali memanggil dan masih tidak ada respon. Akhirnya Donghae membungkuk dan menepuk bahunya. Taylor melepas satu _earphone_ yang tidak Hyukjae perhatikan.

"Ya, Sir?"

"Terima kasih, Taylor. Tidak apa-apa, dengarkan kembali musik mu itu."

"Ya, Sir."

"Senang sekarang? Dia mendengarkan iPod-nya. Puccini. Lupakan dia ada di sini," jelas Donghae singkat.

"Apa kau sengaja memintanya untuk melakukan itu?"

"Ya."

"Oke, proposisimu?" tanya Hyukjae dengan sedikit lebih leluasa, walaupun ia masih merasa canggung karena harus membicarakan hal seperti itu di sini. Bagaimana lagi, Donghae tiba-tiba terlihat resmi dan menginginkan kepastian. Sial, mereka sedang menegosiasikan sebuah kesepakatan.

Hyukjae mempersiapkan indera pendengarnya dan mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Pertama-tama aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Apa kau ingin hubungan vanilla(normal) biasa tanpa seks abnormal sama sekali?"

Mulut Hyukjae menganga lebar.

"Seks abnormal?" tanyanya dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Seks abnormal."

"Aku tak percaya kau mengatakan itu," gumam Hyukjae sambil melirik gugup pada Taylor.

"Yah, aku mengatakan itu. Jawablah," kata Donghae tenang tak peduli pada muka Hyukjae yang sudah memerah.

"Aku suka seks abnormal mu," bisik Hyukjae.

"Itu seperti yang kupikirkan. Jadi apa yang tidak kau sukai?"

T _idak bisa menyentuhmu. Kau menikmati rasa sakitku, pukulan sabuk. . ._

"Ancaman kejam dan hukuman yang tidak biasa," jawab Hyukjae cepat.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Donghae entah sengaja atau tidak mengingat betapa jelasnya jawaban Hyukjae tadi.

"Yah, kau memiliki semua jenis tongkat, cambuk dan sebagainya di dalam ruang bermainmu, dan mereka itu sangat membuatku ketakutan. Aku tak ingin kau menggunakannya padaku."

"Oke, jadi dalam hal ini kau tak suka dengan adanya cambuk atau tongkat dan yang lain seperti ikat pinggang," sindir Donghae. Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan bingung.

"Apa kau mencoba untuk mendefinisikan kembali batas keras?"

"Tidak seperti itu, aku hanya mencoba memahamimu, mendapatkan yang lebih jelas gambaran dari apa yang kau inginkan dan yang tidak kau sukai."

"Pada dasarnya, Donghae. Kesenanganmu yang menimbulkan rasa sakit padaku, sangat sulit bagiku untuk aku terima. Dan ide bahwa kau akan melakukan hukuman itu karena aku telah melanggar beberapa aturan yang dibuat sewenang-wenang."

"Tapi itu bukan sewenang-wenang, aturannya sudah ditulis," balas Donghae tak terima.

"Aku tak ingin satu set aturan."

"Tak ada sama sekali?"

"Tidak ada aturan," ucap Hyukjae sambil menggeleng, hatinya sudah berada di dalam mulutnya sekarang.

"Tapi kau tak keberatan jika aku memukul pantatmu?" tanya Donghae sedikit ragu, takut kalau Hyukjae tidak menerimanya.

"Memukulku dengan apa?"

"Ini," jawab Donghae sambil memegang tangannya sendiri. Hyukjae menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Tidak, tidak juga. Terutama dengan bola-bola perak itu," ucap Hyukjae sedikit bimbang. Mukanya terbakar dan suaranya langsung menghilang saat ia ingat malam itu.

Donghae menyeringai ke arah Hyukjae, "yaa, itu menyenangkan," gumamnya.

"Lebih dari menyenangkan," tambah Hyukjae malu-malu.

"Jadi kau bisa menerima sedikit rasa sakit," simpul Donghae setelah menerima penjelasan yang cukup tentang apa yang Hyukjae inginkan.

Hyukjae mengangkat kedua bahu, "ya, kurasa."

Donghae mengelus dagunya sendiri, berpikir keras.

"Hyukjae, aku ingin mulai lagi. Melakukan hubungan vanilla (hubungan normal), dan mungkin setelah kau percaya padaku dan aku percaya pada kejujuranmu untuk berkomunikasi denganku, kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang aku inginkan."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae, tertegun dan pikirannya kosong sama sekali, seperti komputer yang error. Dia menatap ke arah Hyukjae dengan cemas, tapi Hyukjae tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, sepertinya mereka berada di wilayah yang diselimuti kegelapan.

Hyukjae sadar, akhirnya, inilah Donghae. Donghae menginginkan cahaya terang, tapi bisakah Hyukjae meminta Donghae untuk melakukan ini untuknya? Dan jujur saja kadang-kadang Hyukjae juga menyukai kegelapan. Sedikit kegelapan, kadang-kadang.

Ingatan tentang kegelapan Thomas Tallis terlintas dalam pikiran Hyukjae.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan hukuman?"

"Tak ada hukuman," jawab Donghae tenang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dan aturan?" tanya Hyukjae memastikan.

"Tak ada aturan."

"Tidak ada sama sekali? Tapi kau memiliki kebutuhan," ucap Hyukjae sedikit tak terima. Ia hanya tak suka jika Donghae mengalah karna keinginan Hyukjae yang cukup –sangat banyak.

"Aku lebih membutuhkan mu, Hyukjae. Beberapa hari terakhir ini seperti berada di neraka. Semua instingku mengatakan padaku untuk membiarkan kau pergi karena aku tak layak untukmu. Foto-foto yang diambil lelaki itu. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana dia melihatmu. Kau tampak begitu santai dan manis, bukannya kau sekarang tidak manis, tapi kau duduk di sini. Aku melihat rasa sakitmu. Sedih rasanya bahwa akulah yang menyebabkan kau merasa seperti ini. Tapi yaa, aku pria egois. Aku menginginkanmu sejak kau jatuh di kantorku. Kau sangat istimewa, jujur, hangat, kuat, cerdas, polos, mempesona, dan daftarnya tak akan habis. Aku kagum padamu. Aku menginginkanmu, memikirkan orang lain memilikimu rasanya seperti pisau diputar-putar kedalam jiwaku yang gelap."

Penjelasan yang sangat panjang dari Donghae membuat mulut Hyukjae menjadi kering. Di dalam diri Hyukjae, ia mengangguk dengan puas. Jika itu bukan deklarasi cinta, Hyukjae tidak tahu apa itu. Kata-kata Donghae yang baru saja keluar seperti bendungan yang jebol.

"Donghae, mengapa kau berpikir kau memiliki jiwa yang gelap? Aku tak akan pernah mengatakan itu. Mungkin menyedihkan, tapi kau pria yang baik. Aku bisa melihat itu. Kau sangat dermawan, sopan, dan kau tak pernah bohong padaku. Aku belum mencoba dengan sangat keras. Sabtu lalu itu seperti mengejutkan pikiranku," ucap Hyukjae kemudian menghela napasnya sebentar. Kemudian melanjutkan.

"Aku menyadari bahwa kau begitu mudah menerimaku yang mana aku merasa tidak bisa menjadi orang yang kau inginkan. Kemudian, setelah aku pergi, aku baru sadar bahwa rasa sakit fisik yang kau timbulkan tidak separah dengan rasa sakit yang timbul karena kehilanganmu. Aku ingin menyenangkanmu, tapi itu sangat sulit."

"Kau selalu menyenangkanku sepanjang waktu," bisik Donghae mulai terdengar senang.

"Sudah berapa kali aku memberitahumu tentang hal itu?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kadang-kadang kau begitu tertutup, seperti sebuah negara kepulauan. Kau mengintimidasiku. Itu sebabnya mengapa aku diam. Aku tak tahu bagaimana suasana hatimu. Seperti ayunan dari utara ke selatan dalam sekian detik kembali lagi. Sangat membingungkan dan kau tidak membiarkan aku menyentuhmu, padahal aku ingin sekali menunjukkan betapa aku sangat mencintaimu."

Donghae berkedip waspada pada Hyukjae dalam kegelapan, dan Hyukjae tak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya sendiri dan duduk di pangkuan Donghae, membuat si tampan itu terkejut, dan menempakan tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Donghae.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Donghae. Dan kau bersedia melakukan semua ini untukku. Akulah yang tidak layak, dan aku hanya minta maaf bahwa aku tak bisa melakukan semuanya untukmu. Mungkin dengan berjalannya waktu aku tak tahu, tapi ya, aku menerima proposisimu. Dimana aku harus menanda tanganinya?" tanya Hyukjae sedikit tak sabar.

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae dengan keras seperti akan meremukkannya.

"Oh, Hyukkie," Donghae mengambil nafas sambil membenamkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher Hyukjae yang luar biasa halusnya.

Mereka duduk, saling berpelukan, mendengarkan musik suara piano yang menenangkan, mencerminkan emosi yang ada di dalam mobil, hening sangat menenangkan setelah terjadi badai.

Hyukjae meringkuk ke dalam pelukan Donghae, menyandarkan kepalanya di lekuk leher si tampan itu. Dengan lembut Donghae membelai punggung Hyukjae.

"Menyentuh adalah batas keras bagiku, Hyukjae," bisiknya.

"Aku tahu. Aku berharap paham alasannya."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Donghae mendesah, ia menjawab dengan suara lembut, "masa kecilku sangat mengerikan. Salah seorang mucikari pelacur yang pecandu itu..."

Suaranya menghilang, dan tubuhnya menegang saat dia mengingat kengerian yang tak terbayangkan itu.

"Aku bisa mengingat itu," bisik Donghae sambil bergidik. Tiba-tiba, jantung Hyukjae terasa menyempit saat ia ingat bekas luka bakar dikulit Donghae.

 _Oh, Donghae_.

Hyukjae mengencangkan lengannya di leher Donghae.

"Apakah dia kasar? Ibumu?" tanya Hyukjae, suaranya pelan dan lembut dengan air mata yang tertahan.

"Seingatku tidak. Dia hanya ceroboh. Dia tidak melindungiku dari mucikarinya."

Donghae mendengus, "kupikir akulah yang merawatnya. Ketika akhirnya dia bunuh diri, butuh waktu empat hari bagi seseorang menyadari itu dan menemukan kami. Aku ingat itu."

Hyukjae terkesiap tak bisa menampung kengerian itu. Sialan. Kemarahan naik di tenggorokannya.

"Itu sangat mengerikan," bisik Hyukjae.

"Fifty Shades," balas Donghae balik berbisik.

Hyukjae menoleh dan mencium leher Donghae, berusaha menghiburnya saat Hyukjae dapat membayangkan itu semua. Seorang anak laki-laki kecil bermata coklat gelap sangat kotor yang tersesat dan sendirian di samping tubuh ibunya yang sudah meninggal.

Hyukjae bernapas diantara aroma tubuh Donghae. Baunya surgawi, aroma favoritnya yang ada di seluruh dunia. Donghae mengencangkan pelukannya dan mencium rambut Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae duduk dalam pelukannya saat Taylor menambah kecepatan di kegelapan malam.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Saat Hyukjae terbangun, mereka sudah sampai di Seoul.

"Hei," kata Donghae lembut.

"Maaf," gumam Hyukjae saat ia duduk dengan tegak, berkedip dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Untuk informasi, Hyukjae masih dalam pelukan Donghae, di pangkuannya.

"Aku bisa menontonmu tidur selama-lamanya, Hyukkie."

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Kita hampir sampai di tempatmu."

"Kita tidak ke tempatmu?"

"Tidak," jawab Donghae singkat. Hyukjae duduk dan menatapnya bingung.

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Karena besok kau kerja."

"Oh," jawab Hyukjae cemberut. Donghae menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau punya sesuatu di dalam pikiranmu?" tanya Donghae membuat muka Hyukjae memerah.

"Yah, mungkin."

Donghae terkekeh puas dengan jawaban polos Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi, tidak sebelum kau memohon padaku."

"Apa?!"

"Sampai kau mulai berkomunikasi denganku. Lain kali jika kita bercinta lagi, kau harus memberitahuku apa tepatnya yang kau inginkan secara detail."

Donghae menggeser Hyukjae dari pangkuannya saat Taylor berhenti di depan apartemen Hyukjae. Ia keluar dan menahan pintu mobil terbuka untuk Hyukjae.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ucap Donghae sesudah Hyukjae keluar, ia berjalan ke belakang mobil, membuka bagasi, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang besar dibungkus kertas kado.

"Bukalah kalau kau sudah di dalam."

"Kau tidak masuk?"

"Tidak, Hyukjae."

"Jadi kapan aku akan bertemu denganmu?"

"Besok," ucap Donghae tegas.

"Besok bosku mau mengajakku minum dengannya," ujar Hyukjae jujur. Wajah Donghae mengeras karena kenyataan itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae, suaranya dicampur dengan ancaman yang terpendam.

"Untuk merayakan minggu pertamaku kerja," tambah Hyukjae dengan cepat.

"Dimana?"

"Belum tahu."

"Aku bisa menjemputmu dari sana," tawar Donghae. Atau mungkin paksaan mengingat karakternya yang suka mengatur.

"Oke, aku akan kirim e-mail atau sms untukmu."

"Bagus."

Donghae menemani Hyukjae berjalan sampai pintu lobi dan menunggu sementara Hyukjae mencari kunci di tasnya.

Saat Hyukjae membuka kunci pintu, Donghae membungkuk ke depan dan menangkup dagu Hyukjae. Memiringkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendekatkan mulutnya pada wajah Hyukjae. Mata sendu yang Hyukjae gemari itu tertutup dan bibir tipisnya mencium dari sudut mata Hyukjae ke sudut mulutnya.

Sebuah erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Hyukjae karena bagian dalam tubuhnya meleleh dan mengembang.

"Sampai besok," ucap Donghae mengambil napas.

"Selamat malam, Donghae," bisik Hyukjae pelan, dan ia dapat mendengar nada keinginan dalam suaranya sendiri. Donghae balas tersenyum.

"Masuklah," perintahnya.

Hyukjae berjalan melewati lobi sambil membawa bungkusan misterius tadi.

"Sampai besok, sayang," seru Donghae lalu berbalik, kembali ke mobil.

Setelah di dalam apartemen, Hyukjae membuka kotak hadiah dan melihat laptop MacBook Pro, Apple, dan kotak segi empat lainnya.

 _Apa ini?_

Hyukjae membuka kertas perak. Di dalamnya ada benda, warna hitam, tipis, Pembungkusnya terbuat dari kulit. Ia buka pembungkusnya dan menemukan sebuah iPad.

Sebuah kartu putih di atas layar dengan pesan tertulis dalam tulisan tangan Donghae.

 _Hyukjae – ini untukmu._

 _Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau dengar._

 _Musik ini mengatakan tentang perasaanku._

 _Donghae_

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya, ia memiliki koleksi lagu-lagu dari Lee Donghae di iPad terbaru. Ia menggeleng tak setuju karena ini pasti mahal, tapi dalam hati Hyukjae menyukainya. Di kantor Jongkook memiliki satu, jadi Hyukjae tahu bagaimana cara memakainya.

Ia coba menyalakan barang baru itu dan terkesiap saat gambar _wallpaper_ muncul –sebuah model pesawat glider yang kecil.

Oh. Itu Blanik L23 yang Hyukjae berikan pada Donghae, dengan bingkai _glass stand_ yang berdiri diatas meja, Hyukjae pikir meja Donghae di kantornya. Sesaat Hyukjae menyipitkan matanya, lalu melongo.

 _Ia merakitnya!_

Donghae benar-benar merakitnya. Hyukjae ingat sekarang, Donghae dulu pernah menuliskan itu dikartu kiriman bunganya. Hyukjae geser panah di bagian bawah layar untuk membuka kunci dan ia terkesiap lagi. _Wallpaper_ -nya ada fotonya dan Donghae saat acara wisuda Hyukjae di tenda. Foto itu salah satu foto yang pernah tampil di Seoul Times. Donghae terlihat begitu tampan dan Hyukjae tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum lebar.

 _Dia milikku!_

Dengan gesekan jari Hyukjae, ikonnya bergeser, dan salah satu dari beberapa tampilan baru pada layar berikutnya. Aplikasi Kindle, iBooks, Word –apa pun itu.

 _Ya ampun! British Library?_

Hyukjae menyentuh ikon itu dan muncul menu KOLEKSI SEJARAH. Ia geser ke bawah, dan memilih NOVEL ABAD 18 dan 19. Kemudian menu yang lainnya. Hyukjae kembali ke layar utama, menyentuh ikon iPod dan daftar _playlist_ muncul. Ia menelusuri pilihan lagu-lagunya, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum.

Thomas Tallis, Hyukjae tak akan melupakan itu dengan cepat. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah dua kali mendengarnya, tentu saat Donghae mencambuk dan berhubungan intim dengan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae akan mengirim _e-mail_ untuk berterima kasih pada Donghae. Segera, ia melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil laptop. Suara Coldplay masih mengalun dari barang barunya, saat ia duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur.

Mac menyala dan Hyukjae log in.

.

 **Dari:** Lee Hyukjae  
 **Perihal:** iPad  
 **Tanggal:** 5 Juni 2016 23:56  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Kau telah membuatku hampir menangis lagi. Aku suka iPad-nya. Aku suka lagu-lagunya. Aku suka Aplikasi British Library. Aku mencintaimu. Terima kasih. Selamat malam.

Lee Hyukjae  
xxx

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** iPad  
 **Tanggal:** 6 Juni 2016 00:03  
 **Untuk:** Lee Hyukjae

Aku senang kau menyukainya. Aku membeli satu untukku sendiri. Seandainya sekarang aku berada di sana, aku akan mencium mu. Tapi aku tidak disana. Cepat tidur.

Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc

.

Jawaban Donghae membuat Hyukjae tersenyum, masih sangat bossy, masih begitu Donghae. Entah apa itu akan mengubahnya juga. Dan Hyukjae sadar bahwa saat ini juga ia berharap tidak. Hyukjae menyukai Donghae seperti ini, yang suka memerintah, selama ia masih bisa menghadapinya tanpa takut dihukum.

.

 **Dari:** Lee Hyukjae  
 **Perihal:** Mr. Pemarah  
 **Tanggal:** 6 Juni 2016 00:07  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Seperti biasa kau sangat bossy dan mungkin kau tegang, mungkin marah pada dirimu sendiri, Mr. Lee. Aku tahu sesuatu yang bisa meredakan itu. Tapi sayangnya kau tidak disini, kau tak mengijinkanku menginap, dan kau mengharapkan aku untuk memohon. Jangan mimpi, Sir.  
PS: Aku juga mencatat bahwa kau memasukkan lagu kebangsaan seorang penguntit, "Every Breath You Take." Aku menikmati rasa humormu, tapi apa Dr. Flynn tahu?

Lee Hyukjae  
xxx

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Tenang seperti Zen  
 **Tanggal:** 6 Juni 2016 00.10  
 **Untuk:** Lee Hyukjae

Yang tersayang Lee Hyukjae. Memukul pantat juga terjadi dalam hubungan vanilla, kau sudah tahu itu. Biasanya terjadi karena suka sama suka dalam konteks seksual, tapi aku sangat senang untuk membuat pengecualiannya.

Kau akan lega mengetahui bahwa Dr. Flynn juga menikmati rasa humorku. Kumohon, segera tidur sekarang karena besok kau tak akan bisa tidur banyak. Secara tak sengaja kau yang akan memohon, percayalah padaku. Dan aku menunggu itu.

Donghae, Lee  
CEO yang tegang, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc

.

 **Dari:** Lee Hyukjae  
 **Perihal:** Selamat malam, Mimpi yang Indah  
 **Tanggal:** 6 Juni 2016 00:12  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Oke, karena kau memintaku dengan manis, dan aku menyukai ancamanmu yang nikmat, aku akan meringkuk dengan iPad yang kau berikan padaku karena kemurahan hatimu dan tertidur karena browsing di British Library, sambil mendengarkan musik yang mengatakan tentang perasaanmu.

Lee Hyukjae  
xxx

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Satu lagi permintaan  
 **Tanggal:** 6 Juni 2016 00:15  
 **Untuk:** Lee Hyukjae

Mimpikanlah aku.

Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc

.

Memimpikanmu, Lee Donghae? Hyukjae selalu melakukan itu.

Ia segera mengganti pakaian dengan piyama, sikat gigi, dan naik ke tempat tidur. Memasang _earphone_ di telinganya. Hyukjae mengambil balon Charlie Tango yang sudah kempes dari bawah bantal dan memeluknya. Ia dipenuhi rasa kebahagiaan, senyum lebar yang konyol tampak jelas di wajah Hyukjae. Perbedaan yang bisa dibuat dalam sehari.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Hai...  
Kayaknya makin susah dipahami ya haha maafin akuuuu~

Oiya karna masih pada bingung kenapa diawal ff ini Hyukjae sama Donghae 'putus', semoga jelas setelah baca chap ini di bagian yg paling atas tadi yaa..  
Maaf, harusnya aku tulis jadi prolog aja biar pada ga bingung, tapi yaaa lupa wkwk

Wordsnya selalu 5k+ atau kurang yaa, aku ngerasa kepanjangan dan takut bikin yg baca makin bingung kalo aku panjangin^^

So, yaaa ini chap 3nya!  
Makasih yang udah luangin waktu buat baca dan ngetik unek"nya di ripiu!  
Makasih... Makasih... Makasih... wkwk

See yaa^^ *lambai bareng mak Hyukee*


	4. Chapter 4

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **K** im Youngwoon **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Ini FF remake dari novel Fifty Shades of Darker yang aku temuin di internet yaa hihihi. Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, silahkan keluar sekarang. Ini juga ada beberapa yang aku ubah pastinya karena pengen tetep yaoi hehe.

Soal genre itu aku ngikut genre novel, kan remakeeeee hueheee.  
Selamat baca bagi yang baca!

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

 **.**

Salah satu keuntungan tidak mempunyai mobil adalah selama perjalanan di dalam bis menuju tempat kerja, Hyukjae bisa memasang _headset_ ke iPad-nya yang tersimpan dengan aman di dalam tas dan mendengarkan semua lagu-lagu indah dari Donghae.

Saat Hyukjae tiba di kantor, ia memiliki senyum yang paling menggelikan di wajahnya. Jongkook langsung bereaksi saat memandang ke arah Hyukjae sampai dua kali.

"Selamat pagi, Hyuk. Kau terlihat berseri-seri."

Hyukjae merasa rona merah naik diwajahnya.

"Aku bisa tidur nyenyak, terima kasih, Jongkook. Selamat pagi," ucap Hyukjae yang mendapat reaksi Jongkook mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bisakah kamu baca ini untukku dan tolong, berikan hasil laporannya setelah makan siang?" tanya Jongkook sambil menyerahkan empat naskah pada Hyukjae. Saat ekspresi Hyukjae tampak terkejut, buru-buru Jongkook menambahkan, "hanya bab pertama."

"Ah, tentu," balas Hyukjae tersenyum lega, dan Jongkook balas dengan tersenyum lebar.

Hyukjae menyalakan komputer untuk memulai pekerjaan, menghabiskan kopi latte-nya dan makan pisang.

Ada e-mail dari Donghae.

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Tolonglah Aku  
 **Tanggal:** 6 Juni 2016 08:05  
 **Untuk:** Hyukjae, Lee

Aku harap kau sudah sarapan. Aku rindu padamu semalam.

Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Lagu Lama  
 **Tanggal:** 6 Juni 2016 08:33  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Aku sedang makan pisang saat mengetik. Aku tak pernah sarapan beberapa hari ini, jadi ini merupakan langkah yang maju. Aku suka Aplikasi British Library, aku mulai membaca ulang Robinson Crusoe dan tentu saja, aku mencintaimu.

Sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku mencoba untuk bekerja.

Hyukjae, Lee  
Asisten Kim Jongkook, Commissioning Editor, SIP

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Hanya itu saja yang kau makan?  
 **Tanggal:** 6 Juni 2016 08:36  
 **Untuk:** Hyukjae, Lee

Kau bisa makan lebih baik dari itu. Kau akan membutuhkan energimu untuk memohon.

Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Pengganggu  
 **Tanggal:** 6 Juni 2016 08:39  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Mr. Lee, aku mencoba bekerja untuk mencari nafkah dan kau yang akan memohon.

Hyukjae, Lee  
Asisten Kim Jongkook, Commissioning Editor, SIP

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Siap Terima Tantangan!  
 **Tanggal:** 6 Juni 2016 08:36  
 **Untuk:** Hyukjae, Lee

Ah, Tuan Lee, aku menyukai tantangan.

Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc

.

Hyukjae duduk nyengir menatap layarnya seperti seorang idiot. Tapi ia perlu membaca bab-bab sialan untuk Jongkook dan menulis laporan itu semuanya. Hyukjae menempatkan naskah di mejanya, mulai mengerjakannya.

Saat jam makan siang ia menuju ke toko makanan untuk membeli sandwich pastrami dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari iPad-nya. Lagu pertama dari Nitin Sawhney, yang berjudul "Homelands". Lee Donghae memang orang yang eklektik.

Hyukjae kembali ke kantor, sambil mendengarkan musik klasik, _Fantasia on a Theme of Thomas Tallis_ oleh Vaughn Williams. Oh, ia sangat tahu Donghae memiliki selera humor, dan Hyukjae mencintainya untuk itu.

Sore terasa berjalan lambat. Pada saat pekerjaan kosong, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mengirim e-mail pada Donghae.

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Bosan  
 **Tanggal:** 6 Juni 2016 16:05  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Memutar-mutar ibu jariku. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?

Hyukjae, Lee  
Asisten Kim Jongkook, Commissioning Editor, SIP

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Ibu jarimu  
 **Tanggal:** 6 Juni 2016 16:15  
 **Untuk:** Hyukjae, Lee

Kau seharusnya kerja ditempatku jadi kau tak akan memutar-mutar ibu jarimu. Aku yakin, aku bisa menggunakannya dengan lebih baik. Bahkan aku bisa memikirkan beberapa pilihan. Aku sedang melakukan merger dan akuisisi yang sangat menjemukan seperti biasanya. Semuanya sangat membosankan. _E-mail_ -mu di SIP sedang diawasi.

Donghae, Lee  
CEO terganggu, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc

.

Sial bagi Hyukjae karena ia tak tahu. Dan yang membuatnya semakin bingung, bagaimana Donghae tahu akan hal itu.

Hyukjae cemberut menatap layar dan segera memeriksa _e-mail_ yang sudah ia kirim, menghapus semuanya.

Tepat pukul lima tiga puluh, Jongkook berdiri di depan meja Hyukjae. Pakaian santai pada hari Jumat jadi ia mengenakan celana jins dan kemeja hitam. Tampak kasual.

"Minum, Hyuk? Biasanya kami suka jalan ke bar di seberang jalan."

"Kami?" tanya Hyukjae, penuh dengan harapan.

"Ya, sebagian besar dari kami biasanya pergi. Kau mau ikut?"

Untuk beberapa alasan yang tak jelas, Hyukjae tak ingin mengkaji terlalu mendetail, tapi ia merasa sangat lega.

"Mau sekali. Nama barnya apa?"

"50," jawab Jongkook cepat.

"Kau bercanda."

Jongkook menatap Hyukjae dengan aneh.

"Tidak. Apa nama itu punya arti untukmu?"

"Tidak, maaf. Aku akan bergabung denganmu di sana."

"Apa yang ingin kau minum?"

"Tolong, Bir."

"Keren."

Hyukjae segera ke toilet dan mengirim _e-mail_ untuk Donghae dari Apple-nya.

.

 **Dari:** Lee Hyukjae  
 **Perihal:** Kau Pasti Benar-benar Cocok Di Sini  
 **Tanggal:** 6 Juni 2016 17:36  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Kami akan pergi ke bar namanya 'Fifty's. Lelucon yang bisa kugali dalam hal ini tidak ada habisnya. Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu di sana, Mr. Lee.

Lee Hyukjae  
xxx

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Bahaya  
 **Tanggal:** 6 Juni 2016 17:38  
 **Untuk:** Lee Hyukjae

Menggali adalah pekerjaan yang sangat, sangat berbahaya.

Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc

.

 **Dari:** Lee Hyukjae  
 **Perihal:** Bahaya?  
 **Tanggal:** 6 Juni 2016 17:40  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Dan maksudmu adalah?

Lee Hyukjae  
xxx

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Hanya. . .  
 **Tanggal:** 6 Juni 2016 17:42  
 **Untuk:** Lee Hyukjae

Membuat observasi, Tuan Lee. Aku akan segera bertemu denganmu. Lebih cepat lebih baik, sayang.

Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc

.

Hyukjae memeriksa pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dalam sehari banyak perbedaan yang bisa dibuat. Ia jadi memiliki warna yang lebih pada di pipinya, dan matanya sekarang tampak bersinar. Ini akibat dari efek Lee Donghae. Sedikit berdebat di _e-mail_ dengannya akan memberi efek seperti itu untuk seorang pria manis sepertinya – _sub_.

Hyukjae menyeringai pada cermin dan meluruskan kemeja hitamnya, pakaian ini merupakan pemberian Taylor untuknya. Hari ini Hyukjae juga mengenakan jeans favoritnya. Sebagian besar laki-laki di kantor memakai jeans atau celana santai model lebar. Mungkin Hyukjae harus membeli celana model satu itu sekitar 1 atau 2 potong dengan kartu kredit Donghae minggu ini.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Fifty adalah bar seperti pada umumnya dengan panji-panji bisbol dan poster yang tergantung di dinding. Jongkook sudah berada di bar bersama Hara, Henry –seorang commissioning editor yang lain, dua lelaki dari keuangan, dan Ryeowook dari resepsionis.

"Hai, Hyukjae!" sapa Jongkook memberi Hyukjae sebotol Bud.

"Cheers, terima kasih," gumam Hyukjae.

"Cheers."

Mereka saling mendentingkan botol, dan Jongkook meneruskan bicaranya dengan Hara. Henry tersenyum manis pada Hyukjae.

"Jadi, bagaimana minggu pertamamu selama ini?" tanyanya.

"Baik, terima kasih. Tampaknya semua orang sangat ramah."

"Kau terlihat lebih bahagia hari ini."

Mendengar penuturan itu, muka Hyukjae memerah.

"Ini hari Jumat," gumam Hyukjae dengan cepat.

"Jadi, apa kau punya rencana akhir pekan ini?"

Itu cara –basi Hyukjae untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Henry ternyata salah satu dari tujuh bersaudara, dan dia bersama keluarga besarnya tinggal di dekat bandara. Henry menjadi agak bersemangat, dan Hyukjae sadar bahwa ia belum pernah berbicara dengan teman yang seumuran dengannya sejak Sungmin berangkat ke Barbados.

Tanpa sadar Hyukjae bertanya-tanya bagaimana dengan keadaan Sungmin. Hyukjae harus ingat untuk menanyakan pada Donghae jika ia sudah mendapat kabar dari Sungmin. Hyukjae tak bisa membayangkan Donghae yang akan merasa senang mendengar itu.

Henry sangat mudah untuk diajak bicara, dia orang yang ramah, dan tanpa disadari Hyukjae, ia sudah minum bir yang ke tiga saat ia berbasa-basi dengan salah seorang lelaki dari keuangan.

Saat Hara dan Ryeowook pergi, Jongkook bergabung dengan Hyukjae dan Henry.

 _Dimana Donghae?_

Salah satu lelaki dari keuangan mengajak Henry mengobrol.

"Hyuk, apa kira-kira kamu membuat keputusan yang tepat untuk bekerja disini?" tanya Jongkook dengan suara lembut, dia berdiri agak terlalu dekat. Tapi Hyukjae sudah memperhatikan bahwa ia punya kecenderungan untuk melakukan hal ini dengan semua orang, bahkan di kantor.

"Aku merasa senang minggu ini, terima kasih, Jongkook. Ya, aku pikir aku membuat keputusan yang tepat."

"Kau orang yang sangat cerdas, Hyuk. Kau akan cepat sukses."

"Terima kasih," gumam Hyukjae, karena tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia katakan.

"Jauhkah tempat tinggalmu?" tanya Jongkook, mulai mengincar tujuannya.

"Pike Market district."

"Tidak jauh dari tempatku," balas Jongkook sambil tersenyum, ia bergerak lebih dekat pada Hyukjae dan bersandar di bar, cara efektif agar Hyukjae terperangkap.

"Apa kau punya rencana akhir pekan ini?"

"Yah, eerrr –"

Omongan Hyukjae tergantung, ia bisa merasakan kehadiran Donghae sebelum melihatnya. Seolah-olah seluruh tubuh Hyukjae sangat selaras dengan kehadiran Donghae. Rasa menenangkan dan terbakar pada saat bersamaan –dua sisi internal yang aneh– dan Hyukjae merasakan seperti ada denyutan listrik.

Donghae menempatkan tangannya di bahu Hyukjae seperti kebiasaannya memamerkan tanda sayang tapi Hyukjae tau kalau kali ini sedikit berbeda. Donghae ingin memperlihatkan bahwa Hyukjae miliknya, dan saat ini Hyukjae menerima hal itu dengan senang hati.

Dengan lembut Donghae mencium pucuk kepala Hyukjae.

"Halo, Sayang," bisik Donghae.

Hyukjae tidak bisa tidak merasa sangat lega, merasa aman, dan senang karena lengan kekar Donghae ditempatkan di bahunya. Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke sisinya, dan Hyukjae melirik ke arahnya saat ia menatap Jongkook, ekspresinya tenang.

Berpaling, Donghae menatap Hyukjae, tersenyum miring sebentar diikuti dengan sekilas kecupan. Donghae sekarang mengenakan jaket bergaris seperti corak angkatan laut, celana jins dan kemeja putih terbuka. Tampak mempesona.

Jongkook terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Jongkook, ini Donghae," bisik Hyukjae meminta maaf.

"Donghae, ini Jongkook."

"Aku pacarnya," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum agak dingin saat dia menjabat tangan Jongkook. Hyukjae melirik Jongkook yang secara psikis sedang mengukur kemampuan orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku bosnya," jawab Jongkook arogan.

"Hyukkie pernah menyebutmu sebagai mantan pacar."

"Yah, sekarang bukan mantan lagi," jawab Donghae dengan tenang. "Ayo, sayang, saatnya pergi."

"Tolong, tinggallah dan bergabung dengan kami untuk minum," kata Jongkook lancar. Hyukjae tidak berpikir itu ide yang baik.

Hyukjae melirik Henry, yah, tentu saja dia terang-terangan sedang menatap mereka, mulutnya menganga melihat Donghae.

"Kami sudah punya rencana lain," balas Donghae dengan senyum penuh teka-teki. "Mungkin, lain waktu," tambahnya.

"Ayo," kata Donghae pada Hyukjae saat ia sudah menggenggam tangan si manis itu.

"Sampai ketemu hari Senin," ucap Hyukjae tersenyum pada Jongkook, Henry, dan lelaki dari keuangan, berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan ekspresi Jongkook yang kurang senang, dan mengikuti Donghae keluar pintu.

Taylor menunggu dibalik kemudi Audi di pinggir jalan.

"Mengapa itu tadi seperti kompetisi buang air kecil?"

Hyukjae bertanya pada Donghae saat tampan itu membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Karena itu harus," bisik Donghae dan memberi Hyukjae senyum misterius lalu menutup pintu.

"Halo, Taylor," sapa Hyukjae saat mata mereka bertemu di spion dalam mobil.

"Tuan Lee," jawab Taylor dengan senyum ramah.

Donghae duduk di samping Hyukjae, menggenggam tangan pucat itu, dan dengan lembut mencium buku-buku jarinya.

"Hai," kata Donghae lembut.

Pipi Hyukjae bersemu merah muda, menyadari bahwa Taylor bisa mendengar mereka, syukur bahwa dia tidak bisa melihat, sepertinya Donghae bisa membuat isi celana dalam Hyukjae terbangun. Hyukjae berusaha untuk menahan diri supaya tidak melompat padanya di sini, di kursi belakang mobil.

 _Oh, kursi belakang mobil.._

"Hai," balas Hyukjae mengambil napas, mulutnya mendadak kering.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan malam ini?" tanya Donghae mulai santai.

"Kau bilang kita punya rencana."

"Oh, aku tahu apa yang aku ingin lakukan, Hyukjae. Aku bertanya padamu apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

Hyukjae tersenyum pada Donghae.

"Aku tahu," kata Donghae sambil menyeringai nakal dan mesum. "Jadi, apa kau ingin memohon di tempatku atau tempatmu?" tanya Donghae memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan tersenyum, senyuman yang begitu seksi.

"Aku rasa kau menjadi sangat sombong, Mr. Lee. Tapi daripada merubah arah, kita bisa pergi ke apartemenku saja."

Hyukjae menggigit bibir dengan sengaja, dan ekspresi Donghae menjadi lebih gelap.

"Taylor, tolong ke tempat Hyukjae."

"Ya, Sir," jawab Taylor dan pandangannya tetap fokus ke lalu lintas.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan harimu?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Baik. Dan kau?"

"Baik, terima kasih."

Senyum Donghae lebar bercampur geli seperti halnya Hyukjae. Ia mencium tangan Hyukjae lagi.

"Kau tampak menarik," katanya.

"Kau juga."

"Bosmu, Kim Jongkook, apa kerjanya baik?" tanya Donghae membuat Hyukjae mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa? Ini bukan tentang kompetisi buang air kecilmu kan?"

Pertanyaan Hyukjae membuat Donghae nyengir.

"Pria itu ingin masuk ke celana dalammu, Hyukjae," kata Donghae datar.

Muka Hyukjae memerah padam, mulutnya menganga, dan ia melirik gugup pada Taylor.

"Yah, dia bisa menginginkan semua yang dia suka, mengapa kita memiliki pembicaraan seperti ini? Kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Dia hanya bosku."

"Itulah intinya. Dia ingin apa yang jadi milikku. Aku perlu tahu apa dia baik dalam pekerjaannya."

Hyukjae mengangkat bahu, "Aku kira begitu."

"Yah, sebaiknya dia membiarkan kamu sendirian, atau dia akan menemukan pantatnya di pinggir jalan."

"Oh, Donghae, apa yang kau bicarakan? Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

"Kau harus mengatakan padaku, jika dia melakukan kejahatan moral yang kotor atau pelecehan seksual."

"Itu hanya minum sepulang kerja."

"Aku serius. Satu gerakan saja, dia langsung keluar."

"Kau tidak punya kekuasaan semacam itu," bentak Hyukjae tak terima. Tapi sebelum ia sempat memutar mata ke arah Donghae, kesadaran memukulnya seperti kekuatan truk barang yang sedang ngebut. "Apa kau punya kekuasaan itu, Donghae?"

Donghae memberinya senyum penuh teka-teki.

"Kau membeli perusahaannya," bisik Hyukjae ngeri. Senyum Donghae terlepas dalam menanggapi suara Hyukjae yang panik.

"Tidak persis seperti itu," elak Donghae.

"Kau sudah membelinya. SIP."

Donghae berkedip pada Hyukjae, hati-hati.

"Mungkin."

"Kau sudah memiliki atau belum?" tanya ulang Hyukjae memastikan kepastian.

"Sudah."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae terkesiap, terkejut.

"Karena aku bisa, Hyukjae. Aku ingin kau aman," jawab Donghae enteng, sesuai dengan isi pikiraannya.

"Tapi kau bilang kau tidak akan ikut campur dalam karirku!" protes Hyukjae tak terima pada kelakuan Donghae yang ingkar janji.

"Dan aku tidak melakukan itu."

Hyukjae menarik tangannya keluar dari tangan Donghae.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Donghae, sedikit lucu.

"Ya. Tentu saja aku marah padamu," balas Hyukjae, seperti mendidih.

"Maksudku, tanggung jawab eksekutif bisnis macam apa yang membuat keputusan berdasarkan dengan siapa mereka biasa berhubungan intim?" jelas Donghae membuat Hyukjae langsung pucat dan melirik kembali dengan gelisah pada Taylor yang tampak tenang mengabaikan mereka. Waktu yang tak tepat saat otak dan mulut mengalami malfungsi penyaringan.

Donghae membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya lagi dan merengut pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae tentu saja memelototinya. Suasana di dalam mobil langsung berubah dari reuni hangat yang menyenangkan menjadi dingin dengan kata-kata yang tak terucap dan berpotensi saling menuduh saat mereka saling menatap dengan marah.

Untunglah, perjalanan mobil mereka yang tidak nyaman itu tidak berlangsung lama, dan Taylor berhenti di depan apartemen Hyukjae. Hyukjae langsung keluar dari mobil, tidak menunggu siapa pun untuk membukakan pintu.

Ia mendengar Donghae bergumam pada Taylor, "Aku pikir sebaiknya kau menunggu disini."

Hyukjae merasa Donghae mulai berdiri mendekat di belakangnya saat Hyukjae berusaha untuk menemukan kunci pintu depan di dalam tasnya.

"Hyukjae," kata Donghae dengan tenang seakan-akan Hyukjae adalah hewan liar yang terpojok. Hyukjae menghela napas dan berbalik untuk melihat Donghae.

Hyukjae sangat marah pada Donghae, kemarahannya sangat jelas berwujud gelap yang mengancam akan mencekiknya sendiri.

"Pertama, aku sudah lama tidak berhubungan intim denganmu yang rasanya sudah sangat lama. Dan kedua, aku ingin mencoba masuk ke dunia penerbitan. Dari empat perusahaan di Seoul, SIP adalah yang paling menguntungkan, karena sudah berada di titik puncak, perusahaan itu tidak akan mengalami kemajuan makanya perlu dikembangkan."

Hyukjae masih menatap dingin pada Donghae. Mata teduh Donghae begitu intens, bahkan mengancam, tapi seksi. Hyukjae bisa tersesat di kedalaman mata itu.

"Jadi sekarang kau adalah bosku," bentak Hyukjae.

"Secara teknis, aku adalah bos dari bos dari bosmu itu."

"Dan, secara teknis, itu adalah kejahatan moral yang kotor, faktanya aku sudah tidur dengan bos bos bosku itu."

"Saat ini, kau sedang bertengkar dengannya," jawab Donghae dengan cemberut.

"Itu karena dia seperti seekor keledai," desis Hyukjae. Donghae tertegun melangkah mundur dengan kaget.

"Seekor keledai?" gumam Donghae, ekspresinya berubah menjadi lucu.

"Ya," jawab Hyukjae berjuang untuk mempertahankan penampilannya yang sedang marah.

"Seekor keledai?" kata Donghae lagi. Kali ini bibirnya berkedutan menahan senyum.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa saat aku marah padamu!" teriak Hyukjae. Dan Donghae tersenyum, mempesona, memperlihatkan semua giginya, senyum seluruh pria Seoul, dan Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan itu. Hyukjae tersenyum dan tertawa juga. Ia tak tahu cara agar tidak bisa terpengaruh kegembiraan itu saat ia melihat senyum Donghae.

"Hanya karena aku memiliki senyum sialan bodoh di wajahku tidak berarti aku tidak marah besar padamu," gumam Hyukjae terengah-engah, mencoba untuk menekan cekikikan seperti pemain cheerleader SMA. Meskipun ia tidak pernah menjadi anggota cheerleader.

Donghae bersandar, dan Hyukjae pikir orang itu akan menciumnya tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Donghae mengendus rambut Hyukjae dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

"Seperti biasa, Tuan Lee, kau tidak bisa diduga."

Donghae bersandar dan menatap Hyukjae, matanya menari dengan humor.

"Jadi, apa kau mau mengundangku masuk, atau aku akan disuruh pergi hanya karena aku berlatih menggunakan hak demokrasi yang benar sebagai pengusaha dan konsumen warga Seoul, untuk membeli apapun yang aku inginkan?" tanya Donghae, merasa mereka terlalu lama di luar.

"Apa kau sudah bicara dengan Dr Flynn tentang ini?"

Donghae tertawa sebentar.

"Apakah kau akan membiarkan aku masuk atau tidak, Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae mencoba untuk terlihat enggan dengan menggigit bibirnya tapi ia tersenyum saat ia membukakan Donghae pintu. Donghae menoleh dan melambaikan tangan pada Taylor, dan Audi berjalan pergi. Sungguh aneh rasanya ada seorang Lee Donghae di dalam apartemen Hyukjae. Tempat itu terasa terlalu kecil untuknya.

Hyukjae masih marah padanya sifat penguntit Donghae yang tidak mengenal batas, dan ia baru sadar, bagaimana Donghae tahu tentang e-mail yang dipantau pada SIP. Donghae mungkin tahu lebih banyak tentang SIP daripadanya. Pikiran itu membuat Hyukjae jadi tidak nyaman.

Hyukjae menatap wajah tampan Donghae saat ia melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan seperti predator yang terkurung, dan kemarahan Hyukjae jadi mereda. Melihat Donghae di sini, didalam ruangannya, Hyukjae pikir suasana hati mereka menjadi hangat. Lebih dari hangat, Hyukjae mencintainya, dan hatinya membengkak dengan gelisah, kegembiraan yang memabukkan.

Donghae melihat sekeliling, menilai tempat Hyukjae.

"Tempat tinggal yang nyaman," katanya.

"Orang tua Sungmin membeli ini semua untuknya."

Donghae mengangguk dengan bimbang, dan mata coklat gelapnya sangat tegas menatap Hyukjae.

"Eerrr, apa kau ingin minum?" gumam Hyukjae dengan muka memerah, sedikit gelisah.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Hyukjae," jawab Donghae, matanya bertambah gelap.

"Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan, Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae lembut saat ia berjalan ke arah Hyukjae, semua tampak liar dan panas. "Aku tahu apa yang ingin aku lakukan," tambahnya dengan suara rendah.

Hyukjae mundur sampai membentur meja dapur yang terbuat dari beton.

"Aku masih marah padamu."

"Aku tahu." Donghae tersenyum dengan senyum miring meminta maaf dan Hyukjae meleleh karena itu. Ya, mungkin jadi tidak begitu marah.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu untuk dimakan?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk perlahan. "Ya. kau," bisiknya.

Hyukjae dapat merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya langsung menegang. Ia tergoda mendengar suara seksi Donghae, terdengar lapar seperti tampan itu membutuhkan Hyukjae sekarang.

Donghae berdiri di depan Hyukjae, sama sekali tidak bersentuhan, menatap ke dalam mata Hyukjae dan merendamnya dengan panas yang terpancar dari tubuh Donghae. Hyukjae merasa gerah, bingung, dan kakinya seperti jelly saat keinginan gelap melewati tubuhnya.

Hyukjae menginginkan Donghae.

"Kau makan apa hari ini?" bisik Donghae.

"Aku makan siang dengan sandwich," jawab Hyukjae balik berbisik. Ia tidak ingin membicarakan masalah makanan.

Donghae menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau harus makan."

"Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak lapar, untuk makanan."

"Apa yang kamu laparkan, Lee Hyukjae?"

"Aku pikir kau sudah tahu, Mr. Lee."

Donghae membungkuk, dan sekali lagi Hyukjae pikir ia akan dicium, tapi Donghae tidak melakukan itu.

"Apa kau ingin aku menciummu, Hyukjae?" bisik Donghae begitu lembut di telinga Hyukjae.

"Ya," jawab Hyukjae menarik napas.

"Dimana?"

"Di seluruh tubuhku."

"Kau harus sedikit lebih spesifik daripada itu. Aku bilang aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sampai kau memohon padaku dan katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Kumohon," bisik Hyukjae sedikit lirih, matanya berkaca menahan hasrat dan segala keinginan sialnya.

"Mohon apa?"

"Sentuhlah aku."

"Di mana, sayang?" tanya Donghae begitu dekat sangat menggoda, aromanya memabukkan. Hyukjae mengulurkan tangan, dan Donghae segera mundur kebelakang.

"Tidak, jangan," tegur Donghae. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar dan gugup.

"Apa?"

"Jangan," tegas Donghae menggeleng.

"Tidak sama sekali?" tanya Hyukjae yang tidak bisa menahan kerinduan keluar dari suaranya. Donghae menatapnya dengan ragu, dan Hyukjae semakin berani karena kebimbangan pria itu. Hyukjae melangkah ke arah Donghae, dan ia melangkah mundur sambil mengangkatkan tangannya untuk bertahan tapi sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan, Hyukkie."

Jelas ini adalah peringatan, dan tangan Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan putus asa.

"Kadang-kadang kau tidak keberatan," gumam Hyukjae melihatnya dengan sedih.

"Mungkin aku harus mengambil spidol, dan kita bisa memetakan daerah yang tidak atau boleh disentuh," lanjut Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangkat alis.

"Itu bukan ide yang buruk. Dimana kamar tidurmu?"

Hyukjae mengangguk ke arah kamar tidurnya.

"Apa kau masih minum pilmu?" tanya Donghae mengamati ekspresi Hyukjae.

 _Sialan! Pil KBku_.

Ya. Hyukjae bisa hamil. Pria yang bisa hamil.

"Tidak," kata Hyukjae lirih.

"Aku mengerti," kata Donghae, dan bibirnya ia tekan menjadi garis tipis.

"Ayo, mari kita cari sesuatu untuk dimakan."

"Aku pikir kita akan tidur! Aku ingin masuk ke tempat tidur denganmu."

"Aku tahu, sayang," balas Donghae tenang sambil tersenyum, tiba-tiba ia bergerak cepat mendekati Hyukjae, meraih pergelangan tangan kecil itu dan menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya hingga tubuhnya menekan tubuh Hyukjae.

"Kau harus makan, begitu juga denganku," bisiknya, mata coklat gelapnya membakar menatap ke arah Hyukjae. "Disamping itu, antisipasi adalah kunci dari rayuan, memang benar sekarang, aku benar-benar bisa menunda kepuasan."

"Aku sudah tergoda dan aku ingin kepuasanku sekarang. Aku akan memohon, kumohon," rengek Hyukjae seperti anak kecil, tak lagi memikirkan rasa gengsinya yang tinggi dulu.

"Makanlah. Kau terlalu kurus," putus Donghae mencium kening Hyukjae dan melepaskannya. Itu adalah sebuah permainan, bagian dari beberapa rencana jahat Donghae.

Hyukjae cemberut padanya.

"Aku masih marah karena kau sudah membeli SIP, dan sekarang aku marah padamu lagi karena kau membuat aku menunggu," kata Hyukjae sambil cemberut.

"Kau adalah salah satu tuan kecil yang pemarah, bukan? Kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah makan enak."

"Aku tahu setelah apa yang bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Lee Hyukjae, aku benar-benar kaget," ujar Donghae dengan nada suara lembut seperti mengejek.

"Berhenti menggodaku. Kau melawan secara tidak adil."

Donghae meredam seringainya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Donghae terlihat cukup menggemaskan, kesenangannya memang mempermainkan libido Hyukjae. Kalau saja keterampilan menggoda Hyukjae bisa lebih baik, Hyukjae pasti tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, tapi tidak bisa menyentuh Donghae, memang itulah yang menghambatnya.

Saat Donghae dan Hyukjae saling menatap, Hyukjae sedikit merasa terganggu dan mendambakan Donghae.

"Aku bisa memasak sesuatu, kecuali kita harus belanja dulu."

"Belanja?"

"Untuk bahan makanan."

"Kau tidak punya makanan di sini?" tanya Donghae, ekspresinya mengeras.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala. Dan Donghae terlihat cukup marah sekarang.

"Ayo kita belanja," kata Donghae tegas, ia berbalik lalu berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya lebar-lebar untuk Hyukjae.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

"Kapan terakhir kali kau ke supermarket?"

Donghae terlihat canggung disini, tapi ia tetap mengikuti Hyukjae dengan patuh, memegang keranjang belanjaan.

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Apa Mrs Jones yang belanja, semuanya?"

"Aku pikir Taylor yang membantunya. Aku tidak yakin."

"Apa kau suka masakan tumis? Masaknya bisa cepat."

"Tumis kedengarannya enak," balas Donghae sambil menyeringai, tidak diragukan lagi, ia dapat memikirkan motif tersembunyi Hyukjae untuk makan dengan cepat.

"Apa mereka sudah lama bekerja padamu?"

"Aku pikir Taylor empat tahun. Mrs Jones hampir sama. Mengapa kau tidak punya makanan di apartemen?"

"Kau tahu kenapa," bisik Hyukjae, memerah.

"Kau yang meninggalkan aku," gumam Donghae dengan mencela.

"Aku tahu," jawab Hyukjae dengan berbisik, tidak ingin mengingat hal itu.

Mereka sudah sampai di kasir dan berdiri diam saat mengantre. Jika Hyukjae tidak meninggalkan Donghae, mungkin Donghae tidak akan menawarkan hubungan alternatif vanila(normal). Diam-diam Hyukjae jadi ingin tahu.

"Apa kau punya sesuatu untuk diminum?" tanya Donghae menyadarkan Hyukjae dari lamunan.

"Aku pikir. Bir."

"Aku akan mengambil anggur," ujar Donghae sambil pergi.

Tapi Donghae datang lagi dengan tangan kosong, menyeringai memperlihatkan ekspresi jijik.

"Ada toko minuman keras yang lengkap di toko sebelah," kata Hyukjae cepat.

"Aku akan melihat apa yang mereka miliki."

Mungkin mereka seharusnya ke apartemen Donghae saja, supaya mereka tidak mengalami semua kerumitan itu. Hyukjae menonton Donghae saat berjalan keluar dengan tegap menuju pintu. Dua wanita masuk, berhenti dan ternganga saat melihatnya. Oh ya, menatap mata Lee Donghae-nya, Hyukjae memikirkan itu dengan putus asa.

Hyukjae ingin ada kenangan Donghae di tempat tidurnya, tapi sepertinya Donghae berlagak jual mahal untuk didapatkan. Jadi mungkin Hyukjae juga harus begitu. Dan saat Hyukjae antre, mereka muncul dengan sebuah rencana. Donghae membawa kantong belanjaan sampai apartemen.

Donghae membawanya saat mereka berjalan pulang dari toko ke apartemen. Dia tampak aneh. Sama sekali bukan perilaku CEO seperti basanya.

.

"Kau terlihat sangat domestik."

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhku seperti itu sebelumnya," kata Donghae datar. Dia meletakkan kantong belanja di meja dapur.

Saat Hyukjae mulai membongkar belanjaan, Donghae mengeluarkan sebotol anggur putih dan mencari pembuka botolnya.

"Tempat ini masih baru bagiku. Aku pikir pembuka botol ada dalam laci sebelah sana."

Hyukjae menunjukkan dengan dagunya. Semua hal ini rasanya begitu normal bagi Hyukjae. Dua orang, ingin saling mengenal satu sama lain, makan bersama. Namun terasa aneh. Ketakutan yang Hyukjae rasakan saat kehadiran Donghae tidak ada lagi. Mereka sudah pernah melakukan begitu banyak hal bersama, Hyukjae pun merasa malu karena mengingat hal itu, tapi Hyukjae hampir tidak mengenalnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Donghae menyela lamunan Hyukjae saat ia melepas jaketnya yang bercorak garis-garis dan meletakkan di sofa.

"Betapa aku hanya tahu sedikit tentang dirimu."

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae, pandangannya melunak.

"Kau mengenalku lebih baik dari siapa pun."

"Aku pikir itu tidak benar."

"Hyukjae. Aku orang yang sangat, sangat tertutup," gumam Donghae mengulurkan segelas anggur putih. "Cheers," lanjutnya.

"Cheers," ucap Hyukjae merespon dengan meneguk anggur putih itu sedikit.

"Bolehkah aku membantumu?" tanya Donghae saat ia memasukkan botol ke dalam lemari es.

"Tidak usah, duduk aja."

"Aku ingin membantu," balas Donghae dengan ekspresi yang bersungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah, kau bisa memotong sayuran."

"Aku tidak pernah memasak," kata Donghae, melihat pisau yang Hyukjae berikan padanya dengan was-was.

"Aku bisa bayangkan, kau tak perlu memasak," ucap Hyukjae meletakkan talenan dan beberapa paprika merah di depan Donghae. Donghae bingung melihat itu.

"Kau tidak pernah memotong sayur?"

"Tidak," balas Donghae jujur. Hyukjae menyeringai padanya.

"Apa kau menyeringai padaku?"

"Sepertinya ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan sedangkan kau tidak bisa. Perhatikan, Donghae, aku pikir ini pertama kali. Di sini, aku akan menunjukkan caranya padamu."

Hyukjae menyenggol Donghae dan ia mundur kebelakang.

"Seperti ini," gumam Hyukjae sambil memotong paprika merah, dengan hati-hati membuang bijinya.

"Sepertinya sangat mudah."

"Kau seharusnya tidak punya masalah dengan hal itu," gumam Hyukjae sedikit mengejek. Sejenak Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae tanpa ekspresi kemudian bersiap untuk melakukan tugasnya karena Hyukjae kembali meneruskan menyiapkan ayam yang sudah dipotong dadu. Donghae mulai mengiris, dengan hati-hati, perlahan-lahan. Bahkan Hyukjae berpikir mereka akan berada di situ sepanjang hari.

Hyukjae mencuci tangannya dan mencari wajan, minyak, dan bahan lainnya yang ia butuhkan, berulang kali pinggul Hyukjae, lengan, pantat, dan tangan Hyukjae menyenggol Donghae. Sedikit sih, seperti sentuhan tanpa sengaja. Donghae terdiam setiap kali Hyukjae melakukan itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Hyukjae," bisik Donghae muram, masih menyiapkan paprika yang pertama.

"Aku pikir inilah yang dinamakan masak," kata Hyukjae, sanbil mengedipkan matanya. Mengambil pisau yang lain, ia bergabung dengan Donghae di talenan, mengupas dan mengiris bawang putih, bawang merah, dan buncis, terus menerus menyenggol Donghae.

"Kau sangat pandai dalam hal ini," gumam Donghae saat ia mulai mengiris paprika merah yang kedua.

"Mengiris?" tanya Hyukjae mengedipkan bulu matanya pada Donghae.

"Bertahun-tahun praktek," ucap Hyukjae menyenggol Donghae lagi, kali ini dengan pantat. Donghae terdiam sekali lagi.

"Jika kau melakukan itu lagi, Hyukjae, aku akan mencumbuimu di lantai dapur ini."

"Kau harus memohon padaku dulu."

"Apakah itu sebuah tantangan?"

"Mungkin."

Donghae meletakkan pisaunya dan berjalan pelan ke arah Hyukjae, matanya membara. Condong melewati Hyukjae, ia mematikan kompor. Minyak dalam wajan langsung berhenti mendesis.

"Aku pikir makannya nanti saja," kata Donghae. "Taruh ayamnya dalam kulkas."

Ini bukan kalimat yang pernah Hyukjae harapkan keluar dari mulut seorang Lee Donghae, dan hanya Donghae yang bisa mengatakan sesuatu menjadi terdengar sangat panas, benar-benar panas.

Hyukjae mengambil mangkuk ayam yang sudah dipotong dadu, dengan agak gemetar meletakkan piring di atasnya, dan memasukkan ke dalam kulkas. Ketika ia berbalik, Donghae sudah di sampingnya.

"Jadi kau akan memohon?" bisik Hyukjae, dengan berani menatap ke dalam mata Donghae yang gelap.

"Tidak, Hyukjae," jawab Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang memohon," lanjutnya dengan suara lembut yang menggoda.

Dan mereka berdiri saling menatap, menyelami satu sama lain –mengisi atmosfir diantara mereka, hampir berderak, tidak berkata-kata, hanya menatap. Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat gairah pada pria tampan itu menyitanya dengan sepenuh hati, membakar darah Hyukjae, menyesakkan napasnya, bersatu di bawah pinggang Hyukjae.

Hyukjae bisa melihat reaksinya sendiri yang terpantul disikap Donghae, dimata lelaki itu. Sejenak, Donghae menarik pinggang Hyukjae untuk mendekat padanya, tangan Hyukjae meraih rambut Donghae dan bibir tipis pria di depannya mulai menciumi Hyukjae. Donghae mendorong Hyukjae sampai menempel ke lemari es, dan Hyukjae mendengar samar-samar bunyi getaran botol dan wadah dari dalam kulkas saat lidah Donghae masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Uuungghh–"

Hyukjae sedikit mengerang di dalam mulut Donghae, dan salah satu tangan Donghae meremas rambut Hyukjae, menarik kepalanya kebelakang saat mereka berciuman dengan liar. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Hyukjae?" desahnya.

"Kau," balas Hyukjae terengah-engah.

"Dimana?"

"Tempat tidur."

Donghae melepaskan diri, menggendong Hyukjae, dan membawa badan ringannya dengan cepat seperti tanpa adanya beban masuk ke dalam kamar tidur Hyukjae.

Ia menurunkan Hyukjae di samping tempat tidur, lalu membungkuk dan menyalakan lampu samping tempat tidur Hyukjae. Donghae melirik dengan cepat sekeliling ruangan dan buru-buru menutup gorden warna krem muda.

"Sekarang apa?" kata Donghae lembut.

"Bercintalah denganku."

.

TBC

.

* * *

kBOOM!

kayanya abis chap depan rate ff ini bakal aku turunin jadi T aja wkwk biar enak(?)

Ah iyaa, yang nagih ff lain, sabar yaa masih diketiik, mungkin minggu dpn jadi aku post yg udah ada dulu^^

Terakir, **MAKASIH BUAT YANG NYEMPETIN BACA DAN RIPIU YAAA!~  
** mana pada panjang-panjang lagi huee, semoga kalian bisa terus terhibur(?) sama ini ff:D lope lopee

Okee, ini chap 4nya!  
See yaa^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **L** ee Sungmin **  
C** ho Kyuhyun **K** im Hyuna **  
C** hoi Minho **K** im Jaekyung **  
A** hn Chilhyun(Kangta) **K** won Boa  
 **H** angeng **K** im Heechul  
 **K** im Taeyeon **T** iffany Hwang **  
K** im Youngwoon **K** im Jungmo **  
T** aylor Martini **G** ail Jones **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Perubahan nama keluarga (marga) dan tempat, langsung didalam cerita, sengaja gak aku tulis dicast satu-satu karena nanti kepenuhan hahaha  
Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, gak perlu maksain diri buat baca(?).  
Daftar istilah ada dibagian paling akhir.

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bercintalah denganku."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Donghae santai, wajahnya benar-benar dibuat selugu mungkin. "Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku, sayang."

"Buka pakaianku," ujar Hyukjae yang sudah terengah-engah dengan nada lirihnya.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengaitkan jari telunjuknya ke kemeja terbuka Hyukjae, menarik si manis itu ke arahnya. "Anak manis," bisiknya, tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya yang berkobar pada Hyukjae, tangannya perlahan mulai membuka kancing baju Hyukjae.

Sementara Hyukjae hanya bisa meletakkan tangannya di atas lengan kekar Donghae saat ini supaya tetap stabil. Dan Donghae tidak protes.

Lengan itu adalah daerah aman bagi Hyukjae.

Ketika selesai membuka kancing Hyukjae, Donghae menarik lepas kemeja itu melewati bahu, dan Hyukjae melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Donghae, membiarkan bajunya jatuh ke lantai.

Selanjutnya Donghae meraih pinggang celana jeans Hyukjae, membuka kancing, dan menarik turun risletingnya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan, Hyukjae." Mata coklat gelap itu membara dan bibir tipisnya terbuka sambil terengah-engah.

"Cium aku dari sini ke sini," bisik Hyukjae sambil menggerakkan jarinya untuk menelusuri kulitnya sendiri, dari pangkal telinga, lalu turun ke jakun.

Donghae membungkuk dalam diam, meninggalkan ciuman manis yang lembut di sepanjang jalan jari Hyukjae tadi, lalu kembali lagi.

"Jins dan celana dalamku," bisik Hyukjae, dan Donghae yang sedang mencium jakun Hyukjae jadi tersenyum sebelum berlutut dihadapan Hyukjae.

Baiklah. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Hyukjae merasa begitu berkuasa. Mungkin ia sedang merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi seperti Donghae saat dikantor. Tapi tidak hanya dikantor juga sebenarnya, si tampan itu berkuasa dimana saja.

Mengaitkan ibu jarinya ke dalam celana jins Hyukjae, dengan lembut Donghae menarik jins dan celana dalam itu menuruni kaki kurus Hyukjae.

Donghae berhenti dan menatap Hyukjae dengan penuh harap, tapi dia tidak berdiri. "Sekarang apa, Hyukjae?"

"Cium aku," bisik Hyukjae, sedikit putus asa.

"Dimana?"

"Kau tahu di mana."

"Dimana?" Sangat jelas Donghae tidak mau berbelit-belit, dia masih tetap pada pendirian awalnya.

Merasa malu, Hyukjae segera menunjuk pada pangkal pahanya, dan Donghae menyeringai dengan nakal. Hyukjae segera menutup matanya, ia sangat malu tapi sekaligus sangat terangsang. Jadi bagaimana menjelaskannya?

"Oh, dengan senang hati," Donghae terkekeh lalu mencium ujung kejantanan Hyukjae lalu makin membungkuk, beralih ke bawah, tempat sarang hangat yang sampai sekarang masih dan akan terus ia inginkan.

Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya, lidah yang memang terlatih untuk memberikan kenikmatan. Hyukjae mengerang dan tangannya meremas rambut Donghae. Tolong ingatkan Hyukjae untuk menampar Donghae karena ia tidak berhenti menggerakkan lidahnya berputar-putar di –satu-satunya lubang Hyukjae, membuatnya gila, dan terus merasa berputar-putar.

"Aahhh… Do–donghaeee, kumoho– ohh!"

Hyukjae kembali memohon dengan sedikit susah payah sekarang, demi Tuhan mereka masih berdiri dan Hyukjae tidak ingin klimaks sambil berdiri. Ia masih tidak terlatih untuk hal semacam itu.

"Mohon apa, Hyukjae?"

"Bercintalah denganku."

"Aku sedang melakukannya," bisik Donghae dengan lembut lalu menghembuskan napas pada Hyukjae.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau dalam diriku."

"Apakah kau yakin?"

"Kumohon."

Tapi sialnya Hyukjae, Donghae tidak mau menghentikan siksaan yang nikmat itu, membuatnya mengerang keras.

"AHHNN–Donghae… kumohonn."

Akhirnya Donghae melepas mainannya, lalu berdiri dan menatap ke arah Hyukjae. Bibir tipisnya sampai berkilau karena liurnya sendiri.

"Jadi?" tanya Donghae singkat.

"Jadi apa?" Hyukjae terengah-engah, matanya menatap Donghae dengan keinginan yang membara.

"Aku masih berpakaian."

Mendengar itu Hyukjae menganga padanya dengan bingung. Ia berpikir seperti belum pernah berhubungan badan sebelumnya. Agak lama Hyukjae sadar dari kagetnya yang hening, ia meraih kemeja Donghae, dan Donghae melangkah mundur karena itu, seperti menghindar.

"Oh bukan itu." Donghae memperingatkan.

 _Oh, celana jinsnya._

Dan Hyukjae pun berlutut dihadapan Donghae. Agak canggung dengan jari gemetar, ia membuka ikat pinggang dominannya, kemudian menarik celana jins dan celana boxer itu ke bawah, dan kejantanan Donghae pun terlepas dengan bebas, malah tak sengaja terkena hidung Hyukjae karena sudah tegang.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan terpesona sebelum melangkah keluar dari celana jinsnya dan melepas kaus kakinya. Dapat ide, Hyukjae mengambil kaus kaki itu lalu menggenggamnya lalu meremasnya erat. Dan sesuai rencananya, Donghae sedikit mengerang, napasnya mendesis melalui giginya yang terkatup, dan penisnya semakin menegang.

Hyukjae segera melempar asal kaus kaki itu sesudah niatnya berhasil. Sangat tentatif, ia menempatkan kejantanan Donghae ke dalam mulutnya dan mengisapnya dengan keras, menyesapnya.

"Mmm, rasanya enak," gumam Hyukjae menggoda dengan mulut terisinya, matanya melihat ke atas, melihat Donghae.

"Ahh… Hyukjae… Whoa, pelan-pelan." Donghae memegang kepala Hyukjae dengan lembut, dan Hyukjae segera mendorong maju kepalanya agar kejantanan Donghae masuk lebih dalam ke dalam mulutnya. Ia juga mengatupkan bibirnya seketat mungkin, menyelubungi kejantanan yang sudah mengeras itu dengan giginya, dan mengisapnya dengan keras.

"Sialan." Donghae mendesis. Dan dalam hati Hyukjae bersorak karena itu, suara yang seksi milik Donghae membangkitkan gairahnya, jadi ia melakukan itu lagi, menghisapnya lebih dalam lagi, tapi kali ini lidahnya berputar-putar di ujung kejantanan Donghae.

"Mmmh…"

"Hyukkie, sudah cukup. Tidak lagi."

Tapi Hyukjae masih melakukannya lagi, berharap Donghae kembali memohon.

"Hyukkie, kau sudah menunjukan maksudmu," ucap Donghae sedikit mengerang melalui giginya yang terkatup. "Aku tidak mau terlepas didalam mulutmu."

Iseng. Hyukjae tetap melakukannya sekali lagi, dan Donghae langsung membungkuk, mencengkeram bahu Hyukjae, menariknya agar berdiri, dan melemparkannya ke atas tempat tidur.

Setelah itu Donghae menarik kemejanya ke atas kepalanya, kemudian ia meraih kebawah untuk membuang celana jinsnya. Seperti seorang anak pramuka yang terampil, mengeluarkan paket foil.

Donghae terengah-engah, seperti Hyukjae.

"Berbaringlah. Aku ingin melihatmu."

Mendengar perintah itu Hyukjae langsung berbaring, matanya menatap Donghae saat ia perlahan-lahan menggulungkan kondomnya.

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae dan menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah, Lee Hyukjae."

Donghae membungkuk di atas tempat tidur dan perlahan-lahan merangkak naik di atas Hyukjae sambil menciumi seluruh tubuhnya. Tak lupa Donghae juga mencium setiap inci dada Hyukjae dan menggoda putingnya secara bergantian.

Hyukjae hanya bisa mengerang dan menggeliat di bawahnya.

"Berhenti–Donghae, kumohon."

"Mohon apa?" gumam Donghae yang masih menekan pelan puting Hyukjae dengan ujung lidahnya.

"Aku ingin kau dalam diriku."

Lagi-lagi Donghae menghentikan pekerjaannya, "Apakah kau memohon sekarang?"

"Kumohon."

Menatap Hyukjae, ia mendorong kedua kaki kurus Hyukjae agar terpisah. Ia memosisikan tubuhnya di atas Hyukjae.

Dan tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari tubuh Hyukjae, Donghae menenggelamkan kejantanannya ke dalam diri Hyukjae dengan kecepatan yang lambat dan itu terasa nikmat bagi Hyukjae.

"Oo-ohh– i-iya begituu." Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, menikmati rasa penuh tersebut. Perasaan indah saat menjadi milik Donghae. Secara naluriah, Hyukjae menaikkan pinggulnya untuk bergabung dengan Donghae, mengerang keras. Donghae menarik sedikit kejantanannya dan mendorongnya kembali, masuk dengan sangat lambat mengisi Hyukjae lagi.

Jari-jari Hyukjae meremas ke dalam rambut halus Donghae yang sulit diatur, dan Donghae dengan begitu perlahan gerakannya, masuk dan keluar lagi dalam tubuh Hyukjae.

"Lebih cepat, Donghae, lebih cepat… Kumohon."

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae dengan penuh kemenangan dan menciumnya dengan keras. Ia benar-benar mulai bergerak sekarang, tanpa henti dan sialnya Hyukjae tahu itu tidak akan lama. Donghae mulai membuat hentakan yang berirama, sesuai dengan sedikit bunyi kecipak saat ia dan Hyukjae sama-sama mendorong.

"Mmmhh– Aku tid– aahhh– ak kuat lagiiiii!"

"Ayo, sayang," gumam Donghae sedikit kasar sambil terengah-engah. "Berikan padaku."

Dan kata-kata Donghae meruntuhkannya.

"oohhhh– D-Donghaee!" Hyukjae pun meledak, pikirannya seakan mati rasa, menjadi berkeping-keping di sekelilingnya, dan kondisi itu, dimana lubang anusnya ikut berkedut karena klimaks, membuat Donghae mengikutinya.

"Hyukkie! Oh, ya ampun, Hyuk!"

Tubuh Donghae jatuh di atas Hyukjae, kepalanya terkubur ke leher mulus Hyukjae.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Saat kesadaran Hyukjae kembali, ia membuka matanya dan menatap ke wajah pria yang ia cintai. Ekspresi wajah Donghae lembut dan mesra. Donghae menggosokkan hidungnya ke hidung mancung Hyukjae. Donghae juga menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri dengan sikunya, dan tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae berpikir dengan sedih, Donghae pasti melakukan itu agar Hyukjae tidak menyentuhnya.

Donghae memberi ciuman lembut dibibir Hyukjae saat ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya perlahan dari dalam tubuh Hyukjae.

"Aku merindukan ini," desah Donghae.

"Aku juga," bisik Hyukjae.

Dengan pasti Donghae menggenggam dagu Hyukjae dan mencium bibirnya dengan kuat. Ciumannya penuh harapan dan gairah, membuat Hyukjae kehilangan napas.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," pinta Donghae menatap ke dalam mata Hyukjae, wajahnya serius.

"Baiklah," bisik Hyukjae lalu tersenyum padanya. Donghae membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan, lega, gembira, dan girang bergabung menjadi suatu pandangan memikat yang dapat melelehkan hati siapapun, yang paling dingin sekalipun.

"Ah iya, terima kasih untuk iPod-nya."

"Sama-sama, Hyukjae."

"Apa lagu favoritmu didalamnya?"

"Ada saatnya nanti untuk memberitahumu," jawab Donghae sambil mengeluarkan seringainya. "Ayo masakkan aku makanan, aku sangat lapar," tambahnya, tiba-tiba duduk dan menarik Hyukjae untuk mengikutinya.

Hyukjae terkikik geli.

"Hyukjae, tolonglah, makanan, sekarang."

"Karena kau meminta dengan cara yang baik, Tuan, aku akan membuatnya sekarang."

Saat Hyukjae turun dari tempat tidur, tanpa sadar ia menggeser bantal-bantalnya, sehingga muncullah balon helikopter kempes yang berada dibawahnya. Donghae meraihnya dan menatap Hyukjae, bingung.

"Itu balonku," kata Hyukjae sambil meraih jubah yang tersampir di kursi belajar dan memakainya disekeliling tubuhnya.

"Di tempat tidurmu?" bisik Donghae.

"Ya," jawab Hyukjae tersipu. "Balon itu menemaniku selama ini."

"Beruntungnya Charlie Tango," kata Donghae dengan terkejut.

"Balonku," kata Hyukjae lagi dan ia berputar keluar menuju ke dapur, meninggalkan Donghae yang tersenyum sangat lebar.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Donghae dan Hyukjae duduk di permadani persia milik Sungmin, memakan _stir-fry_ ayam dan mie dalam mangkuk cina dengan sumpit dan lagi, menyeruput White Pinot Grigio dingin.

Donghae bersandar di sofa, kaki jenjangnya terjulur didepannya. Dia hanya memakai celana denim dan kemeja dengan rambut acak-acakannya, seakan menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa ia baru saja bercinta.

Lagu 'The Buena Vista Social Club' mendayu-dayu keluar dari iPod Donghae.

"Ini enak," ujar Donghae bermaksud memuji sambil melahap makanannya. Hyukjae duduk dengan kaki menyilang disamping Donghae, makan dengan rakus –lebih daripada lapar, sambil mengagumi kaki telanjangnya.

"Aku biasanya memang selalu yang memasak, Sungmin bukan koki yang hebat."

"Apakah ibumu yang mengajari?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Hyukjae mencela.

"Saat aku mulai tertarik belajar, ibuku telah tinggal dengan suami nomor tiganya, di Texas. Dan ayah tiri keduaku, yah, dia hanya akan hidup dengan makan roti panggang dan makanan cepat saji jika tidak demi aku."

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae. "Kau tidak tinggal di Texas dengan ibumu."

"Tidak, Steve suaminya dan aku sedikit kurang akur. Pernikahannya dengan Steve tak berjalan lama, aku pikir ibuku akhirnya tersadarkan. Dia tak pernah mau membicarakannya," tambah Hyukjae pelan. Hyukjae selalu berpikir bahwa itu adalah saat-saat terkelam dalam hidupnya, sehingga ia tak ingin mendiskusikan itu.

"Jadi kau kembali ke Seoul untuk tinggal dengan ayah tirimu."

"Mungkin."

"Kedengarannya seperti kau yang merawatnya," kata Donghae lembut.

"Mungkin juga," balas Hyukjae mengangkat bahu.

"Kau terbiasa menjaga orang lain."

Nada akhir ucapan Donghae menarik perhatian Hyukjae sehingga ia menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae, terkejut dengan ekpresi hati-hati yang ditunjukan Donghae.

"Aku ingin menjagamu." Mata berkilau Donghae memancarkan suatu emosi tak bernama.

Debaran jantung Hyukjae bertambah. "Aku tahu, kau hanya melakukannya dengan cara yang aneh."

Alis Donghae berkerut. "Hanya cara itu yang aku tahu," kata Donghae lirih.

"Aku masih marah denganmu karena telah membeli SIP."

Donghae tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau akan marah, sayang, tapi itu tak akan menghentikanku."

"Apa yang akan kukatakan pada rekan-rekan kerjaku, pada Jongkook?"

Donghae menyipitkan matanya tak suka. "Si brengsek itu lebih baik menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Donghae!" tegur Hyukjae sedikit kesal. "Dia itu atasanku."

Mulut Donghae terkatup rapat seperti garis, si tampan itu memang benar-benar seperti anak sekolahan yang keras kepala.

"Jangan bilang pada mereka," kata Donghae.

"Jangan bilang apa?"

"Kalau aku telah memilikinya. Perjanjian atas Kepemilikan baru ditanda tangani kemarin. Berita tentang itu masih ditahan 4 minggu selama manajemen SIP melakukan beberapa perubahan."

"Oh... Apa aku jadi kehilangan pekerjaanku?" tanya Hyukjae, terkejut.

"Aku meragukannya," jawab Donghae, berkata dengan sedikit hati-hati, berusaha menahan senyum.

"Jika aku keluar dan menemukan pekerjaan lain, apakah kau akan membeli perusahaan itu juga?" tanya Hyukjae sambil cemberut.

"Kau tak berpikir untuk keluar, bukan?" Ekpresi Donghae berubah, kembali berhati-hati.

"Mungkin juga, aku tak yakin kau memberiku banyak pilihan."

"Ya, aku juga akan membeli perusahaan itu." Donghae bersikukuh. Dan itu membuat Hyukjae cemberut lagi padanya, merasa tak akan bisa menang dalam situasi seperti sekarang.

"Apakah kau tak merasa menjadi seseorang yang overprotektif?"

"Ya, aku memahami bagaimana aku kelihatannya."

"Hubungi saja dr. Flynn," bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae meletakkan mangkuk kosongnya, dan menatap mata Hyukjae tanpa bergerak.

Hyukjae mendesah. Itu seperti tanda-tanda akan adanya perang dingin lagi, dan buruknya Hyukjae sedang tidak ingin bertengkar. Jadi ia berdiri, lalu mengambil mangkuk Donghae.

"Apa kau mau _dessert_?"

"Nah, sekarang kau mengatakannya!" kata Donghae, memberi Hyukjae seringai bergairahnya.

"Bukan aku _dessert_ -nya. Aku punya es krim, rasa _strawberry_ ," jelas Hyukjae sambil terkikik.

"Benarkah?" Seringai Donghae semakin lebar. "Menurutku kita bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan itu."

Hyukjae menatap bodoh kearah Donghae ketika dia dengan luwesnya berdiri.

"Bolehkan aku tinggal?" tanya Donghae.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bermalam disini?"

"Aku juga berpikir kau akan menginap."

"Bagus, dimana es krimnya?"

"Di dalam oven," jawab Hyukjae sambil memamerkan senyum manis pada Donghae.

Donghae memiringkan kepala, mendesah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sarkasme adalah bentuk terendah dari gurauan, Tuan Lee."

"Dan aku masih bisa membuatmu bertekuk di bawah lututku."

Hyukjae meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk di bak cuci piring. "Apakah kau membawa bola-bola perak?"

Donghae meraba dada, perut dan saku dibelakang celana denimnya. "Cukup lucu, aku bahkan tak pernah membawa serepnya kemana-kemana denganku, hampir tak pernah dipakai saat aku berada dikantor."

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, Mr. Lee dan kupikir tadi kau mengatakan bahwa sarkasme adalah bentuk terendah dari gurauan."

"Yah, Hyukjae, moto terbaruku adalah 'Jika kau tak bisa mengalahkan mereka, maka bergabunglah dengan mereka'."

Hyukjae terbelalak dan Donghae terlihat sangat puas dengan dirinya sendiri ketika dia menyengir pada Hyukjae. Berbalik, Donghae membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan satu kotak es krim Ben & Jerry rasa stroberi terbaik.

"Ini saja sudah cukup baik," gumam Donghae menatap Hyukjae, matanya kelam.

"Ben & Jerry & Hyukkie." Donghae mengucapkan tiap kata dengan perlahan, setiap suku kata diucapkan dengan jelas.

Kalau digambaran komik, rahang bawah Hyukjae barusan menyentuh lantai. Donghae membuka laci peralatan makan dan menggambil sendok. Ketika mendongak, matanya sendu, dan lidahnya menjilat gigi atasnya.

Hyukjae tau apa rencana Donghae.

Bersenang-senang, dengan makanan.

"Aku harap kau cukup merasa hangat," bisik Donghae. "Aku akan mendinginkanmu dengan ini. Ayo." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya, dan Hyukjae meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Donghae.

Dikamar Hyukjae, Donghae meletakkan es krim di atas meja di samping tempat tidur, menarik selimut dari kasur, menyingkirkan kedua bantal dan meletakkan semuanya dalam satu tumpukan di lantai.

"Kau punya seprai pengganti, bukan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk, menatap Donghae dengan terpesona. Donghae menggenggam Charlie Tango.

"Jangan membuat kotor balonku," ancam Hyukjae.

Kedua ujung bibir Donghae naik keatas setengah tersenyum.

"Tak pernah aku bayangkan, sayang, tapi aku akan membuat kotor dirimu dan seprai ini."

Mendengar itu tubuh Hyukjae langsung tegang, mungkin dengan kejantanannya juga sekarang. Sialan Donghae. Ia memang tidak pernah memikirkan apa akibat dari perkataannya sendiri.

"Aku akan mengikatmu."

"Oke," bisik Hyukjae.

"Hanya kedua tanganmu. Di kasur, aku ingin kau tetap diam."

"Oke," bisik Hyukjae lagi. Ia sudah tak mampu mengatakan hal yang lain.

"Kita akan memakai ini," jelas Donghae menarik pengikat jubah Hyukjae, lalu dengan sensual, pelan dan menggoda, ia melepas simpulnya dan dengan lembut membebaskan ikatan itu dari jubah Hyukjae.

Jubah Hyukjae terbuka saat ia berdiri terdiam dibawah tatapan membara Donghae. Setelah beberapa saat, Donghae mendorong jubah Hyukjae agar lepas dari kedua bahu Hyukjae, jatuh dan tergeletak dibawah kaki, sehingga Hyukjae berdiri telanjang dihadapan Donghae.

Donghae membelai pipi Hyukjae dengan belakang buku jarinya, dan sentuhannya menjalar ke pangkal paha Hyukjae.

Menunduk, Donghae mencium bibir Hyukjae sekilas. "Berbaringlah di atas tempat tidur, wajah keatas," bisik Donghae, matanya kelam, dan tatapannya yang tajam membakar ke dalam mata Hyukjae.

Hyukjae melakukan apa yang diminta Donghae. Kamarnya diselimuti kegelapan kecuali cahaya lembut dan lemah dari lampu mejanya. Biasanya Hyukjae benci lampu hemat energi –cahaya sangat suram– tapi saat telanjang bersama Donghae, ia jadi bersyukur dengan cahaya yang lembut.

Donghae berdiri di dekat tempat tidur sambil menatap Hyukjae.

"Aku bisa hanya menatapmu sepanjang hari, Hyukjae," kata Donghae dan ia merangkak keatas tempat tidur, diatas tubuh Hyukjae dan segera menduduki tubuh itu.

"Lengan diatas kepala," perintah Donghae.

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae menurut. Donghae lalu mengikat ujung pengikat jubah tadi di pergelangan tangan kiri Hyukjae, menjalinkan ujung yang lain melewati batang logam di atas kasur Hyukjae. Donghae tarik dengan kuat sampai lengan kiri Hyukjae menekuk diatas kepala, lalu mengunci tangan kanan Hyukjae, dan mengikatnya lagi dengan kuat.

Ketika Hyukjae sudah terikat, Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang kelihatan rileks. Donghae memang suka melihat Hyukjae terikat, sehingga Hyukjae tak bisa menyentuhnya.

Hyukjae juga ingat, tak ada satupun dari para submisif Donghae yang boleh menyentuh dan terlebih lagi mereka tidak akan dapat kesempatan itu sama sekali. Donghae akan selalu berada dalam kendali dan menjaga jarak. Itulah mengapa dia suka dengan aturan-aturannya.

Donghae turun dari atas tubuh Hyukjae dan membungkuk untuk memberi kecupan kilat di bibir, kemudian menarik kaosnya sendiri ke atas kepala, membuka celana denimmya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

Oke, melihat Donghae telanjang, Hyukjae tiba-tiba merasa mulutnya menjadi kering. Donghae benar-benar lebih daripada indah. Dia punya fisik seperti gambaran klasik, bahu lebar berotot, pinggang ramping, dan seperti segitiga terbalik. Dia sering latihan fisik. Hyukjae bisa hanya memandangnya sepanjang hari.

Donghae bergerak ke ujung tempat tidur dan memegang pergelangan kaki Hyukjae, menyentaknya dengan kuat kebawah, sehingga kedua lengan Hyukjae diatas terentang dan tak bisa bergerak.

"Seperti itu lebih baik," gerutu Donghae.

Donghae mengambil kotak es krim, lalu memanjat kembali ke tempat tidur dan menduduki Hyukjae sekali lagi. Dengan pelan ia membuka penutup es krim dan memasukkan sendok kedalamnya.

"Hmm... Ini masih sedikit keras," kata Donghae sambil menaikkan alisnya. Mengambil sesendok es krim, ia memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

"Enak," bisik Donghae, sambil menjilat bibirnya. "Ternyata rasa stroberi yang biasapun ini cukup nikmat," gumamnya sambil memandang kearah Hyukjae dan menyeringai.

"Mau coba sedikit?" ejek Donghae. Ia terlihat sangat menggoda dan muda. Matanya cerah dan wajahnya bersinar.

Hyukjae segera mengangguk malu. Lalu Donghae mengambil lagi satu sendok penuh dan menawari Hyukjae sendoknya, jadi Hyukjae membuka mulut, tapi dengan cepat Donghae justru masukkan itu ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Ini terlalu enak untuk dibagi dengan orang lain," kata Donghae, tersenyum licik.

"Hei," ucap Hyukjae mulai protes.

"Kenapa Tuan Lee, kau suka stroberi-mu?"

"Ya," kata Hyukjae lebih keras dan gagal berusaha menendang Donghae turun dari atas tubuhnya.

Donghae tertawa. "Kita jadi lebih liar, kan? Aku tak akan melakukan hal itu jika jadi kau."

"Es krim," pinta Hyukjae.

"Ya, kau telah membuatku sangat senang hari ini, Tuan Lee."

Donghae yang kasihan pada Hyukjae segera menawarkan lagi sesendok, dan kali ini ia membiarkan Hyukjae benar-benar memakannya. Hyukjae ingin terkikik, Donghae benar-benar menikmatinya, dan rasa humornya menular.

Donghae mengambil sesendok lagi dan menyuapi Hyukjae lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"Hmm, yah, ini salah satu caranya memastikan kau makan-memaksamu makan. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan cara ini."

Mengambil sesendok lagi, Donghae menawari lagi. Tapi kali ini Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dan menggelengkan kepala, lalu Donghae membiarkan es krim itu meleleh perlahan di sendok hingga lelehannya turun dijakun Hyukjae, terus turun lagi sampai dada.

Donghae menunduk, dan dengan pelan menjilatnya habis.

Seluruh tubuh Hyukjae langsung terangsang.

"Mmm, rasanya lebih enak berpadu denganmu, Lee Hyukjae."

Hyukjae meronta berusaha lepas dari ikatannya dan tempat tidur berderak keras, tapi Hyukjae tak perduli. Ia benar-benar terbakar dalam nafsu dan nafsu itu menelannya.

Donghae mengambil lagi sesendok penuh dan membiarkan es krim itu meleleh didada Hyukjae dan dengan belakang sendok, ia memoleskannya ke setiap dada Hyukjae, putingnya.

"Oh... Dinginnn." Kedua puting Hyukjae mengeras dibawah lelehan es krim.

"Dingin?" tanya Donghae pelan dan menunduk untuk menjilat dan mengisap habis semua es krim dari tubuh Hyukjae. Mulutnya terasa lebih panas dibandingkan dengan dinginnya es, dan ketika mulai meleleh, es krim diatas tubuh Hyukjae turun dan mengalir dikasur.

Bibir Donghae melanjutkan siksaannya dengan pelan, mengisap dada Hyukjae dengan kuat, dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Membuat Hyukjae terengah-engah.

"Mau lagi?"

Dan sebelum Hyukjae sempat mengiyakan atau menolak permintaanya, lidah Donghae sudah ada dalam mulut Hyukjae.

Hyukjae dapat merasakan dingin dan terampil, dan rasanya adalah Donghae dan stroberi. Lezat. Dan ketika Hyukjae mulai terbiasa dengan sensasinya, Donghae duduk kembali dan menjalankan sesendok penuh es krim di bagian tengah tubuh Hyukjae. Di perut dan didalam pusar Hyukjae, dimana Donghae memasukkan banyak es krim. Hyukjae menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Sekarang, kau sudah pernah melakukannya sebelumnya." Mata Donghae bersinar. "Kau akan tetap diam, atau akan ada lelehan es krim di seluruh kasur."

Kemudian Donghae mencium dada Hyukjae, dan mengisap kedua putingnya dengan kuat. Bibirnya kemudian mengikuti aliran es krim yang turun dari tubuh Hyukjae, sambil mengisap dan menjilatnya.

Hyukjae berusaha, ia mencoba untuk tetap diam diantara kombinasi dingin dan sentuhan panas membakar yang memabukkan, tapi pinggul liarnya bergerak tanpa sadar, berputar mengikuti irama Donghae sendiri, tertawan dengan mantra es krimnya.

Donghae beringsut kebawah dan mulai makan es krim di perut Hyukjae, memutar lidahnya di dalam dan sekitar pusar Hyukjae.

"Uhhn–" Hyukjae merintih. Ia merasa dingin, panas dan mabuk, tapi Donghae tetap tak berhenti. Dia justru kembali mengikuti aliran es krim yang terus kebawah tubuh Hyukjae, didalam rambut kemaluan Hyukjae, diatas pangkal penis Hyukjae yang tidak sebesar miliknya.

"AHHNN!" Tak tahan, Hyukjae menjerit kuat.

"Stt, diamlah," kata Donghae pelan sambil lidah ajaibnya bekerja menjilati es krim, dan sekarang Hyukjae hanya bisa mengeliat pelan.

"Ohh… Tolonglah– Donghae."

"Aku tahu, sayang, aku tahu," desah Donghae sambil lidah ajaibnya bekerja. Dia tidak berhenti dan tubuh Hyukjae rasanya naik –semakin tinggi dan tinggi.

Tangan kanannya naik, lalu Donghae menyelipkan satu jari kedalam lubang anal Hyukjae, lalu menambah masuk satu jari lagi dan menggerakannya dengan kepelanan yang menyiksa, masuk dan keluar. "Hanya disini," bisik Donghae, dan dengan berirama membelai dinding lubang Hyukjae sambil dengan nikmat terus menjilat dan mengisap kejantanan mungil Hyukjae.

"Ohh yaa–hh Donghae!"

"Aaa– ahhh!"

Hyukjae pun meledak tiba-tiba kedalam orgasme gila yang menulikan semua inderanya, melenyapkan semua hal tak penting saat tubuhnya mengeliat dan mengerang. Terasa sangat cepat sekali baginya.

Donghae mendekati Hyukjae, memasang kondom dengan cepat. Dan ia menghujamkan kejantanannya pada lubang Hyukjae, cepat dan kuat.

"Ohh– ya!" Donghae mengerang saat ia menghentak penisnya masuk dalam tubuh Hyukjae. Tubuhnya lengket –sisa es krim yang meleleh menyebar diantara tubuh mereka. Bagi Hyukjae itu suatu sensasi mengganggu yang aneh.

"Seperti ini," bisik Donghae, ia belum memulai irama siksaannya yang biasa secara langsung.

Donghae maju sedikit, melepaskan tangan Hyukjae, kemudian tangannya bergerak menuju dada Hyukjae, memilin dan menyentak pelan puting Hyukjae.

"Eumhh– " Hyukjae mengerang, menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu Donghae.

Mendapati itu, Donghae mengelus leher Hyukjae, menggigitnya saat ia melenturkan pinggulnya untuk terus bergerak, dengan kepelanan yang nikmat, mengisi tubuh Hyukjae lagi dan lagi.

"Kau tahu berapa berartinya kau bagiku?" desah Donghae persis di telinga Hyukjae.

"Tidak." Hyukjae terengah.

Donghae tersenyum ketika ia tenggelam dalam leher Hyukjae, dan jari-jarinya melingkar di sekitar dagu dan leher Hyukjae, memegangnya dengan kuat sesaat. "Ya, kau tahu. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu."

Hyukjae kembali mengerang saat Donghae menambah kecepatannya.

"Kau adalah milikku, Hyukjae."

"Ya, aku milikmu," jawab Hyukjae terengah.

"Aku menjaga apa yang menjadi milikku," desis Donghae dan mengigit telinga Hyukjae.

"Oohhh Donghaee–" Hyukjae menjerit, kedua matanya terpejam.

"Ya, benar sayang, aku ingin dengar suaramu." Donghae melingkarkan satu tangannya disekeliling pinggang Hyukjae sambil tangan yang lain meremas pinggulnya. Donghae menekan kejantanannya masuk ke dalam dengan lebih kuat, membuat Hyukjae menjerit lagi.

Dan irama siksaan pun dimulai, napas Donghae terdengar lebih kasar, lebih keras, dan tidak teratur, sama seperti napas Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mulai merasakan dengan cepat sensasi yang familiar didalam tubuhnya.

"Ahh– Astagaaa!"

Hyukjae larut dalam kenikmatan. Inilah yang suka dilakukan Donghae padanya –membawa tubuh Hyukjae dan menghipnotisnya sampai Hyukjae tak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali Donghae. Mantra Donghae sangat kuat, tak terkalahkan. Sementara jika harus diibaratkan, Hyukjae adalah kupu-kupu disini, yang tertangkap dijaring Donghae, yang tak bisa dan tak mau lepas.

"Ayolah, sayang," Donghae menggeram lewat gigi yang mengertak, dan seperti dipandu, seperti Hyukjae murid penyihir, ia mengetatkan lubang anusnya untuk lebih menjepit Donghae dan mereka menemukan pelepasan bersama-sama.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae berbaring meringkuk dalam lengan Donghae di seprai yang lengket. Tubuh depan Donghae menempel dipunggung Hyukjae, hidung bangir Donghae menciumi rambut Hyukjae.

"Apa yang kurasakan terhadapmu ini menakuti ku," bisik Hyukjae, kemudian terdiam.

"Aku juga, sayang," kata Donghae lirih.

"Bagaimana jika kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Hyukjae. Itu pikiran yang mengerikan dan tentunya selalu mengganggu Hyukjae.

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana. Aku yakin aku tak akan pernah merasa puas denganmu, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae berputar, lalu menatap Donghae. Ekspresi wajah tampan itu serius, dan tulus. Jadi Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mendekat dan mencium lembut bibirnya.

Donghae tersenyum dan merapikan poni Hyukjae, kemudian menyibaknya kebelakang agar mata cantik Hyukjae tidak terganggu.

"Aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti saat kau meninggalkanku, Hyukjae. Aku akan memindahkan surga dan neraka untuk menghindari merasakan perasaan seperti itu lagi."

Donghae terdengar sedih, bahkan bingung.

Hyukjae menciumnya lagi. Ia tau Donghae ingin meringankan suasana hati mereka bagaimanapun caranya, tapi ia melakukan itu hanya untuk Hyukjae.

"Apakah kau mau datang ke pesta musim panas ayahku besok? Sebuah acara amal tahunan, aku bilang akan pergi."

Hyukjae tersenyum, tiba-tiba merasa malu. "Tentu saja aku akan datang." Jawaban itu keluar begitu saja, ia pikir nanti saja masalah tak punya baju formal untuk dipakai.

"Apa?"

"Ah, tidak ada."

"Beritahu aku," paksa Donghae.

"Aku tak punya baju untuk dipakai."

Donghae tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman. "Jangan marah, tapi aku masih punya semua pakaian yang aku beli untukmu di rumah. Aku yakin ada beberapa pakaian formal disana."

Mendengar itu Hyukjae mengerutkan bibirnya. "Benarkah?" gerutu Hyukjae, suaranya tersengar sinis.

Menghindari pertengkaran, Hyukjae langsung bangun dan beranjak darisana meninggalkan Donghae untuk mandi.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

 _Seorang gadis yang terlihat mirip dengan Hyukjae berdiri diluar SIP. Tunggu dulu, ia benar-benar terlihat mirip Hyukjae. Sementara itu, tubuh Hyukjae pucat dan belum mandi, dan semua pakaiannya kebesaran. Jadi ia menatap kearah gadis itu._

 _Gadis itu memakai pakaian Hyukjae dengan bahagia, tubuhnya dalam keadaan sehat._

" _Apa yang kau punya yang aku tak punyai?" tanya gadis itu tenang._

" _Siapa kau?" Hyukjae memberanikan diri untuk bertanya._

" _Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Siapa kau? Apakah kau juga bukan siapa-siapa?" Perkataan itu membuat Hyukjae makin bingung._

" _Jadi kita berdua sama. Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, atau mereka akan membuang kita berdua, kau tahu." Gadis itu melanjutkan sambil tersenyum, sebuah seringai jahat yang lebar muncul diwajahnya dan sangat dingin sehingga membuat Hyukjae langsung teriak karena takut dan pusing._

.

"Ya Tuhan, Hyukkie!" Donghae menguncang Hyukjae supaya bangun. Si manis itu terbangun dan merasa sangat bingung. Ia mengelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja? Kau pasti mimpi buruk."

"Oh."

Donghae menghidupkan lampu sehingga mereka berdua bermandikan cahaya redup. Dia menatap Hyukjae dengan wajahnya yang terlihat cemas.

"Seorang gadis," bisik Hyukjae.

"Ada apa, gadis apa?" tanya Donghae dengan lembut.

"Jujur ya Donghae, ada seorang gadis di luar SIP ketika aku keluar senja tadi. Dia hampir mirip sepertiku, ya walaupun cukup jauh juga sih."

Donghae terdiam, dan saat cahaya dari lampu meja memanas, Hyukjae dapat melihat wajah Donghae menjadi pucat.

"Kapan kejadiannya?" bisik Donghae, cemas. Ia lalu duduk dan menatap Hyukjae.

"Ketika aku keluar tadi siang. Apakah kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Ya." Donghae menjalankan tangannya ke rambutnya.

"Siapa?"

Mulut Donghae terkatup rapat seperti garis, tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa.

"Siapa?" desak Hyukjae.

"Dia Taeyeon."

Hyukjae lekas menelan ludah. Kim Taeyeon, seorang bekas submisif. Dia ingat betul Donghae bercerita tentang Taeyeon saat mereka pergi jalan-jalan dulu.

Tiba-tiba, Donghae berubah jadi tegang. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Gadis yang memasukkan 'Toxic' dalam iPod-mu?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan gugup. "Ya," katanya. "Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu?" lanjutnya.

"Dia mengatakan, 'Apa yang kau miliki yang tidak aku miliki?' dan ketika aku tanya siapa dia, dia bilang, 'Bukan siapa-siapa.' "

Donghae menutup matanya seperti dalam kesakitan. Hyukjae bingung, ia masih tak paham sebenarnya siapa dan sepenting apa gadis itu bagi Donghae. Kepala Hyukjae terasa berduri ketika adrenalin mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

 _Bagaaimana jika Taeyeon sangat penting baginya? Mungkin dia merindukannya?_

Donghae sudah pasti pernah berhubungan dengan Taeyeon dan gadis itu pasti pernah melakukan apa yang Donghae minta, memberikan apa yang tampan itu butuhkan dengan senang hati.

Pikiran-pikiran aneh itu membuat Hyukjae mual. Turun dari tempat tidur, Donghae memakai celananya dan keluar menuju ruang depan. Sebuah lirikan ia tujukan ke jam beker Hyukjae yang menunjukan sekarang jam lima pagi.

Hyukjae berguling turun dari tempat tidur, memakai kemeja putih Donghae, dan mengikutinya keluar.

Donghae sedang menelepon. Secepat itu.

"Ya… Diluar SIP… Kemarin, menjelang senja," kata Donghae pelan. Dia membalik tubuhnya, menghadap Hyukjae saat Hyukjae berjalan menuju dapur dan langsung bertanya padanya.

"Jam berapa tepatnya?"

"Sekitar jam 6 kurang 10 menit?" gerutu Hyukjae. Ia menebak-nebak siapa sebenarnya yang Donghae telpon pada jam sepagi ini. Dan sepertinya Taeyeon tidak melakukan hal jahat.

Donghae menyampaikan berita kepada siapapun yang ada diujung sana, tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Hyukjae, ekpresinya kelam dan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Cari tahu bagaimanapun caranya… Ya… Aku tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir dia akan melakukan hal ini." Donghae menutup matanya seperti sedang kesakitan.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa itu terjadi… Ya, aku akan bicara padanya… Ya… Aku tahu… Lanjutkan itu dan beritahu aku. Temukan saja dia, Minho– dia dalam masalah," ucap Donghae lalu menutup telponnya.

"Apa kau mau teh?" tanya Hyukjae. Teh, adalah jawaban dari ayah Hyukjae untuk semua krisis yang terjadi, dan hanya sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan ayah –angkat nya dengan baik di dapur.

Hyukjae mengisi ketel dengan air.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin kembali ketempat tidur." Tatapan Donghae menunjukan bahwa maksudnya bukan mau tidur.

"Yaah, aku mau minum sedikit teh, kau mau juga minum secangkir bersamaku?" tawar Hyukjae lagi. Dalam dirinya, ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan kali ini ia tidak akan mau hal itu dialihkan dengan seks.

Donghae menjalankan tangannya ke seluruh rambutnya dengan jengkel. "Ya, tolong," katanya, tapi Hyukjae tahu dia kesal.

Hyukjae meletakan ketel di kompor dan menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan cangkir dan teko. Tingkat kegelisahan Hyukjae sekarang naik ke tingkat siaga satu. Belum lagi ia dapat merasakan pandangan mata Donghae ke arahnya– merasakan ketidakpastian dan kemarahan Donghae yang jelas terlihat.

Hyukjae jadi melirik, dan mata Donghae berbinar dengan kebimbangan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae lembut.

Donghae menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau tak akan memberitahuku?"

Donghae mendesah dan menutup matanya. "Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena ini seharusnya tak ada kaitannya denganmu. Aku tak mau kau terikat dalam masalah ini."

"Masalah ini memang sebenarnya tak ada kaitannya denganku, tapi jadi berkaitan. Dia mencariku dan mendatangiku diluar kantorku. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentangku? Bagaimana dia tahu dimana tempatku bekerja? Aku rasa aku punya hak untuk tahu ada apa sebenarnya."

Donghae mengacak rambutnya, memancarkan frustasi seperti sedang berperang dengan diri sendiri.

"Tolonglah?" tanya Hyukjae lembut, sedikit mendesak.

Mulut Donghae terkatup rapat, dan ia lalu memutar bola matanya pada Hyukjae. "Oke," katanya, pasrah. "Aku tak tahu kenapa dia bisa menemukanmu. Mungkin foto kita berdua di Mokpo, aku juga tak tahu."

Donghae menghela napas lagi, Hyukjae bisa merasakan apa yang tampan itu rasakan, rasa kecewa yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Hyukjae menunggu dengan sabar, menuangkan air mendidih ke teko saat Donghae mondar-mandir, sebelum beberapa saat kemudian melanjutkan. "Dulu, ketika aku bersamamu di Gangnam, Taeyeon muncul di apartemenku secara tiba-tiba dan membuat kekacauan di depan Gail."

"Gail?"

"Mrs. Jones."

"Apa maksudmu dengan membuat kekacauan tadi?"

Donghae melotot pada Hyukjae, menilai.

"Katakan padaku! Kau menyimpan sesuatu." Nada suara Hyukjae kali ini lebih memaksa.

Terkejut, Donghae berkedip pada Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, aku—" Donghae terdiam.

"Tolonglah?"

Donghae mendesah, merasa kalah. "Dia dengan sembrono mencoba memotong urat tangannya."

"Oh tidak!" gumam Hyukjae tanpa sadar, ia jadi ingat dipergelangan tangan Taeyeon memang ada perban.

"Gail membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tapi Taeyeon mengeluarkan dirinya sendiri sebelum aku sampai kesana."

"Itu percobaan bunuh diri? Kenapa ia melakukan itu?"

"Pskiater yang memeriksanya menyebutkan kalau itu suatu cara untuk memohon bantuan. Dia tidak percaya dia benar-benar berada dalam bahaya– satu langkah yang terjadi sebelum ada keinginan untuk bunuh diri, dia menyebutnya. Tapi aku tak percaya, aku berusaha melacak keberadaannya sampai saat ini untuk memberikannya bantuan."

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu pada Mrs. Jones?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae, kelihatan sangat tidak nyaman.

"Tidak banyak," kata Donghae singkat, dan Hyukjae tahu dia tak memberitahu semuanya.

Hyukjae menyibukkan diri dengan menuang teh ke cangkir. Kalau menurut nalarnya, Taeyeon ingin kembali dalam kehidupan Donghae dan memilih cara bunuh diri untuk menarik perhatiannya. Cara yang mengerikan. Tapi ya berhasil, nyatanya Donghae meninggalkan Gangnam untuk berada disamping Taeyeon, tapi dia menghilang sebelum Donghae sampai kesana bukan?

"Kau tak bisa menemukannya? Bagaimana dengan keluarganya?"

"Mereka juga tak tahu dimana dia. Suami juga tak tahu."

"Suami?"

"Ya." Donghae berkata dengan bingung, "Dia sudah menikah kira-kira dua tahun."

"Hah?! Jadi dia bersamamu selama dia menikah?"

Dipikiran Hyukjae saat ini, Donghae benar-benar tidak punya batasan.

"Tidak! Demi Tuhan, tidak. Dia bersama denganku hampir tiga tahun yang lalu. Kemudian dia pergi dan menikah dengan pria ini tak lama kemudian."

"Lalu kenapa dia mencoba menarik perhatianmu sekarang?"

Donghae menggoyangkan kepalanya dengan sedih. "Aku tak tahu, yang kita tahu adalah dia kabur dari suaminya empat bulan yang lalu."

"Biar aku luruskan ini. Dia telah jadi submisifmu selama 3 tahun?"

"Sekitar dua tahun setengah."

"Dan dia ingin lebih."

"Ya."

"Tapi kau tak mau?"

"Kau tahu itu."

"Jadi dia meninggalkanmu."

"Ya."

"Jadi kenapa dia mencarimu sekarang?"

"Nah itu dia, aku tak tahu." Dan dari nada bicara Donghae, secara tak sadar ia memberitahu Hyukjae bahwa setidaknya dia punya satu teori.

"Tapi kurasa kau sudah punya suatu dugaan."

Mata Donghae jelas meyipit karena amarah. "Aku menduga ini ada hubungannya denganmu."

 _Aku miliki tapi tidak ia miliki…_

Hyukjae jadi menatap Donghae yang telanjang sempurna dari pinggang ke atas.

Hyukjae punya Donghae. Dia miliknya.

Itulah yang Hyukjae miliki, sekalipun Taeyeon juga mirip dengannya, berambut gelap yang sama, dan kulit pucat.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku semalam?" tanya Donghae lembut.

"Aku lupa tentang dia," jawab Hyukjae sambil mengangkat bahu minta maaf. "Kau tahu, minum-minum setelah kerja, pada akhir minggu pertamaku. Kau muncul di bar dan… _Testosterone rush_ -mu dengan Jongkook, dan kemudian kita disini. Itu jadi tak terselip dipikiranku. Kau punya suatu kebiasaan membuatku lupa pada berbagai hal."

" _Testosterone rush_?" Bibir Donghae berkedut.

"Ya. Kontes buang air kencing."

"Aku akan tunjukan padamu sebuah _testosterone rush_."

"Apa kau tidak mau minum secangkir teh saja?"

"Tidak, Hyukjae, Aku tak mau." Mata Donghae kembali membara menatap Hyukjae, membakar siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Lupakan dia. Ayo." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya. Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati saat ia menggenggam tangan Donghae.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae bangun, terlalu hangat, dan ia berada dipelukan seorang Donghae Lee yang telanjang. Walaupun Donghae tidur nyenyak, ia memeluk Hyukjae dengan kuat. Mereka ditemani cahaya lembut di pagi hari yang masuk lewat gorden.

Kepala Hyukjae didada Donghae, kaki bersilangan dengan kakinya, dan tangan Hyukjae ada di perutnya. Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, takut kalau akan membangunkan Donghae.

Terlihat sangat jantan, sangat tenang ditidurnya, sangat tampan. Hyukjae tak percaya pria dihadapannya ini miliknya, sepenuhnya.

Menjulurkan tangan, Hyukjae membelai dada Donghae, menjalankan ujung jarinya melewati rambut tipis –sedikit yang menutupi dada Donghae, dan Donghae masih tak bergerak.

Hyukjae bersandar sedikit dan dengan lembut mengecup salah satu bekas luka Donghae. Tampan itu langsung mengerang pelan tapi tak bangun, dan Hyukjae tersenyum karena itu. Ia mencium lagi yang lain, dan mata Donghae akhirnya terbuka.

"Hai," ucap Hyukjae sambil nyengir pada Donghae, merasa bersalah.

"Hai," jawab Donghae hati-hati. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melihat dirimu," balas Hyukjae sambil menggerakkan jariku di _happy trail_ Donghae.

Donghae lekas menangkap tangan Hyukjae, menyipitkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum, dan itu membuat Hyukjae jadi rileks. Tiba-tiba ia pindah keatas Hyukjae, menekan tubuh kurus itu ke kasur, tangannya ditangan Hyukjae, seperti memperingatkan. Dia menggosok hidung mancung Hyukjae dengan hidungnya yang bangir.

"Aku rasa kau punya niat tak baik, Tuan Hyukjae," tuduh Donghae, tapi dengan senyumnya yang tetap tersisa.

"Aku suka punya niat tak baik saat berada didekatmu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae, lalu mencium ringan bibir Hyukjae.

"Seks atau sarapan?" tanya Donghae lagi, matanya kelam tapi penuh humor. Ereksinya menusuk ke dalam lubang Hyukjae karena memang semalam tidak ia keluarkan, dan Hyukjae membalas itu dengan mengangkat pinggulnya untuk bergabung dengan Donghae.

"Pilihan yang bagus," bisik Donghae dileher Hyukjae, sebelum ciumannya turun ke dada Hyukjae.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae berdiri didepan lemari, menatap cermin, mencoba membujuk rambutnya agar mau diatur lebih mengembang— ternyata sudah terlalu panjang.

Hyukjae memakai jins dan T-shirt, dan Donghae, segar sehabis mandi, berpakaian dibelakangnya. Jadi Hyukjae malah menatap tubuh Donghae dengan bernafsu.

"Seberapa sering kau berolahraga?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Setiap hari kerja," jawab Donghae sambil mengancingkan celananya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Lari, mengangkat beban, _kickboxing_ ," jelas Donghae mengangkat bahu.

" _Kickboxing_?"

"Ya, aku punya pelatih pribadi, seorang bekas atlet olimpiade melatihku. Namanya Kim Jungmo. Dia sangat hebat. Kau akan menyukai dia."

Hyukjae tetap menatap Donghae dari cermin saat tampan mulai mengancing baju kemeja putihnya. "Apa maksudmu aku akan menyukai dia?"

"Kau akan menyukai dia sebagai pelatih."

"Kenapa aku perlu seorang pelatih pribadi? Aku punya kau untuk tetap sehat," balas Hyukjae sambil nyengir.

Donghae berjalan mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling Hyukjae, matanya yang menggelap bertemu mata Hyukjae di cermin.

"Tapi aku ingin kau tetap bugar, sayang, untuk apa yang ada dipikiranku. Aku butuh kau supaya bisa tetap bertahan."

Hyukjae memerah saat memori di _playroom_ membanjiri pikirannya. _Red Room of Pain_ memang melelahkan bagi Hyukjae, tapi ia juga tak bisa menolak jika dibawa kesana. Entahlah, ia bingung antara mau dan tidak.

Hyukjae menatap kedalam mata coklat gelap Donghae yang memikat dan tak terduga.

"Aku tahu kau mau," kata Donghae pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae kembali memerah, dan pikiran yang tak diinginkan bahwa Taeyeon mungkin bisa bertahan muncul begitu saja dipikiran Hyukjae. Ia jadi mengatupkan bibirnya dan Donghae mengerutkan dahi melihat itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Tidak," jawab Hyukjae mengeleng pada Donghae.

"Oke, aku akan bertemu Jungmo."

"Kau mau?" Wajah Donghae langsung cerah dengan ketidakpercayaan. Ekpresinya sama seperti orang-orang yang baru saja memenangkan lotre, membuat Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Ya, astaga— jika itu membuatmu bahagia," ejek Hyukjae. Donghae mengencangkan lengannya pada pinggang Hyukjae dan menciumi pipi Hyukjae.

"Kau tak akan mengerti," bisik Donghae. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?" Ia mengelus Hyukjae, mengirim sensasi nikmat diseluruh tubuh itu.

"Aku mau potong rambut lalu menghitamkannya, dan oh! Aku juga ingin mencairkan cek dan membeli mobil."

"Ah." Donghae langsung paham dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Menarik satu tangannya dari Hyukjae, ia meraih saku jinsnya dan memegang kunci mobil Audi Hyukjae.

"Ada disini," kata Donghae pelan, ekpresinya ragu-ragu.

"Apa maksudnya, ada disini?" tanya Hyukjae mengerinyit, terdengar marah tapi ya memang marah.

"Taylor membawanya kembali kemarin."

Hyukjae membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya kembali dan mengulanginya lagi sampai dua kali, tapi ia tetap tak bisa berkata-kata.

Donghae mengembalikan mobil kunonya dengan mobil baru, dan Hyukjae tak suka itu. Kalau dua orang bisa bermain, maka Hyukjae merogoh saku belakang jinsnya dan menarik amplop berisi cek dari Donghae.

"Ini, ini milikmu."

Donghae melihat Hyukjae dengan pandangan aneh, lalu ia mengenali amplop itu, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menjauh dari Hyukjae. "Oh tidak, itu uangmu."

"Tidak, bukan punyaku. Aku mau membeli mobil itu darimu."

Ekpresi Donghae berubah sepenuhnya. Kemarahan memenuhi seluruh wajahnya.

"Tidak, Hyukjae. Uangmu, mobilmu," bentak Donghae.

"Tidak Donghae. Uangku, mobilmu. Aku akan membelinya darimu."

"Aku memberikanmu mobil itu untuk hadiah kelulusanmu."

"Jika kamu memberiku sebuah pena, itu akan cocok sebagai hadiah kelulusan. Kau memberiku sebuah Audi."

"Apakah kamu memang ingin berdebat tentang ini?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus. Ini kuncinya," balas Donghae sambil meletakkannya di dalam laci lemari.

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Pembicaraan selesai, Hyukjae. Jangan memaksaku."

Hyukjae cemberut pada Donghae, dan kemudian sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya. Mengambil amplop itu, ia merobeknya jadi dua, lalu dua lagi dan menjatuhkan isisnya ke dalam tong sampah. Hyukjae tahu kalau ia telah menyalakan 'Kertas Sentuhan Biru', tapi ia harus bisa bertahan.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae tak bergerak, ia menggosok dagunya

"Kau, seperti biasanya selalu menantang, Tuan Lee," kata Donghae datar. Ia memutar tumitnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan lain.

Itu bukan reaksi yang Hyukjae perkirakan akan terjadi. Jadi ia mengantisipasi kemarahan skala penuh yang akan Donghae semburkan.

Hyukjae menatap dirinya sendiri dicermin dan mengangkat bahu, memutuskan untuk kembali mengatur poninya (bayangin model rambutnya seperti di Growing Pains).

Tapi keingintahuan Hyukjae tiba-tiba muncul. Jadi ia akhirnya mengikuti Donghae keluar ruangan, dan kembali melihat tampan itu sedang menelpon.

"Ya, 24 ribu dolar. Langsung," ucap Donghae pada ponselnya sambil melirik kearah Hyukjae, ia terlihat masih terdiam untuk mendengarkan ponselnya.

"Bagus… Senin? Bagus sekali… Tidak, itu saja Andrea." Kemudian Donghae menutup telponnya.

"Telah disimpan dalam rekening bankmu, Senin. Jangan main-main denganku."

Hyukjae terlihat sangat marah, tapi Donghae tak perduli.

"24 ribu dolar!" Hyukjae hampir menjerit. "Dan, bagaimana kau bisa tahu nomor rekeningku?" Kemarahannya mengejutkan Donghae.

"Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, Hyukjae," kata Donghae lirih.

"Tidak mungkin mobilku berharga sampai 24 ribu dolar."

"Aku setuju denganmu, tapi ini tentang mengetahui pemasaran, apakah kau ingin membeli atau menjual. Seseorang yang gila di luar sana menginginkan jebakan mematikan itu dan rela membayar dengan uang sebanyak itu. Rupanya itu barang langka. Tanya Taylor jika kau tak percaya padaku."

Hyukjae menggeram pada Donghae dan ia menggeram balik pada Hyukjae. Serasi, dua orang bodoh yang pemarah dan keras kepala saling melotot satu sama lain. Dan kemudian Hyukjae merasakan sesuatu diantara mereka, itu nyata dan menarik mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba Donghae menarik Hyukjae dan mendorongnya ke pintu, mulutnya di mulut Hyukjae, mencium dengan bernafsu, satu tangannya di pantat sintal Hyukjae menekannya agar kejantanan Hyukjae mendesak ke pangkal paha Donghae, dan tangan lainnya berada di tengkuk Hyukjae, menarik kepala Hyukjae kebelakang.

Donghae menggosokkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hyukjae, memenjarakannya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

Hyukjae merasakan itu, Donghae menginginkannya, dan ia sendiri mabuk dan tergulung dalam rangsangan saat mengetahui kebutuhan Donghae itu.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau menentangku?" gumam Donghae diantara ciuman panasnya. Lalu melepas bibir gemuk Hyukjae.

Darah Hyukjae berdesir di urat nadi. "Karena aku bisa."

Donghae tersenyum dileherku, dan ia menempelkan keningnya di kening Hyukjae.

"Tuhan, aku ingin melakukannya sekarang, tapi aku kehabisan kondom. Aku tak akan pernah puas denganmu. Kau adalah seseorang yang menjengkelkan, _sub_ pemarah."

"Kau juga membuatku marah, di setiap saat," bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo, kita cari sarapan, dan aku tau dimana kau bisa potong rambut."

"Oke," jawab Hyukjae setuju.

Dan hanya seperti itu. Pertengkaran mereka berakhir.

.

TBC

.

* * *

Halohaa!  
 **Terimakasih yang dichap kemarin udah nyempetin baca dan kasih ripiu!  
Maaf gabisa sebut satu-satu TT**

Oiya, yang msh bingung/butuh gambaran Donghae/Hyukjae disini, bisa cek upload'an di ig mereka yang:  
 **instagram(titik)com/p/7h7Al_F8Dy** (Donghae)  
 **instagram(titik)com** **/p/2Lr2fpCbyG** (Hyukjae sebelum rombak rambut –disini)  
 **instagram(titik)com** **/p/6RrcsjCb-Z** (Hyukjae nanti sesudah rombak rambut –chap dpn)  
 **instagram(titik)com** **/p/7ZW3Bfibwg** (Hyukjae  & Kim Jongkook RM –bos)  
Tinggal ganti (titik)nya jadi tanda titik aja^^

Dan juga dichap kemarin-kemarin ada yang kasih ripiu buat ngubah/edit bagian hotnya, maaf aku nda ubah, menurutku bagian hotnya itu bagian keindahan asli yg gabisa diubah*oke gak jelas ya maaf wkwk*  
Rate kedepannya jg gabisa turun jadi T ternyata haha

So, yaa ini chap 5nya!^^  
Yang ada unek-unek, kritik, masukan, tulis aja di kotak ripiu^^

Ppai ppai!~ ^^

 **Daftar Istilah:**

– **Menyulut Kertas Sentuhan Biru** atau _**Lit The Blue Touch Paper**_ : ungkapan yg diberikan ketika seseorang telah melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya atau gila-gilaan dan perlu untuk berhati-hati terhadap konsekuensi-konsekuensinya.  
 _–_ _ **Testosterone Rush**_ : ungkapan buat menunjukan seorang pria yang saling ingin mengukur kemampuan fisik atau kejantanannya sebagai laki-laki dengan pria lainya, dan kadang berakhir dengan perkelahian.  
 _–_ _ **Happy Trail**_ : rambut-rambut yang biasanya tumbuh bisa dimulai dari dada atau pusar dan berakhir di kemaluan.  
 _–_ _ **The Pissing Contest**_ atau **Kontes Buang Air Kecil** : untuk menunjukan egoisme superioritas pria yang jelas suka saling merendahkan pria lain atau kadang merupakan suatu gaya berkelakar yang dianggap cukup vulgar.  
 _–_ _ **Waxing**_ : membersihkan bulu-bulu seperti di ketiak dan kaki dengan menggunakan lilin lebah ( _beeswax_ ), kadang juga dipakai pada rambut kemaluan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **L** ee Sungmin **  
C** ho Kyuhyun **K** im Hyunah **  
C** hoi Minho **K** im Jaekyung **  
A** hn Chilhyun(Kangta) **K** won Boa  
 **H** angeng **K** im Heechul  
 **K** im Taeyeon **T** iffany Hwang **  
K** im Youngwoon **K** im Jungmo  
 **J** ang Hyunseung **S** hin Donghee **  
T** aylor Martini **G** ail Jones **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Perubahan nama keluarga (marga) dan tempat, langsung didalam cerita, sengaja gak aku tulis dicast satu-satu karena nanti kepenuhan hahaha  
Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, gak perlu maksain diri buat baca(?).  
Daftar istilah dibagian paling bawah.

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku yang membayar ini," ucap Hyukjae mengambil tagihan sarapan mereka sebelum Donghae duluan yang melakukannya.

Donghae cemberut karena itu.

"Kau harus lebih cepat disini, Mr. Lee."

"Kau benar, aku harus," kata Donghae masam, walaupun Hyukjae pikir dia bercanda.

"Jangan terlihat begitu jengkel. Aku sekarang lebih kaya 24 ribu dolar daripada aku tadi pagi. Aku mampu membayar–" Hyukjae melihat jumlah tagihannya sebentar. "22 dolar dan 67 sen untuk sarapan."

"Terima kasih," kata Donghae enggan. Sifat anak sekolahnya yang suka merajuk muncul lagi.

"Kemana sekarang?"

"Apakah kau benar mau potong rambut?"

"Ya, lihat ini."

"Kau terlihat manis menurutku, selalu."

Hyukjae memerah dan menatap ke bawah jari-jarinya sendiri yang terangkai di pangkuannya. "Dan ada acara ayahmu malam ini."

"Ingat, itu acara resmi."

"Dimana?"

"Di rumah orang tuaku. Mereka membangun tenda besar dihalaman."

"Acara amal apa?"

Donghae menggosokkan tangannya dipahanya, kelihatan tak nyaman, "Itu program rehabilitasi obat-obatan bagi orang tua yang mempunyai anak kecil, namanya 'Mengatasi Bersama'."

"Kedengarannya suatu acara yang menarik," kata Hyukjae lembut.

"Ayo, kita pergi." Donghae berdiri, dengan efektif menghentikan topik pembicaraan itu dan mengulurkan tangannya. Saat Hyukjae menyambutnya, Donghae mengencangkan jari-jarinya dijari-jari Hyukjae.

Hyukjae merasa aneh. Donghae sangat demonstratif dalam beberapa hal dan tapi tertutup di hal-hal lain.

Donghae mengarahkan Hyukjae keluar restoran, dan mereka berjalan menuju jalanan. Hari ini pagi sangat indah dan cerah. Matahari bersinar dan udara beraroma seperti kopi dan roti segar yang baru dibakar.

"Kemana kita pergi?"

"Kejutan."

Apapun itu, Hyukjae tidak suka kejutan.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Mereka saat ini sudah berjalan dua blok dan toko-tokonya semakin terlihat lebih eksklusif. Hyukjae belum dapat kesempatan untuk jalan-jalan, walaupun ini benar-benar hanya disekitar tempat tinggalnya sendiri. Sungmin pasti akan senang.

Ada beberapa butik kecil untuk memuaskan kegemaran fashionnya. Sebenarnya, Hyukjae juga perlu membeli beberapa celana bahan untuk dipakai bekerja.

Donghae berhenti di luar sebuah bangunan besar, salon kecantikan yang terlihat rapi dan membukakan pintu untuk Hyukjae.

Namanya Esclava. Bagian interior semuanya berwarna putih dan kulit. Di meja putih resepsionis duduk seorang wanita muda dengan rambut coklat, memakai seragam putih pendek. Dia melirik sekilas saat Hyukjae dan Donghae masuk.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Lee," kata wanita itu ceria, pipinya memerah saat dia mengedipkan bulu matanya pada Donghae.

"Halo Jaekyung."

" _Oh sial, mereka saling kenal?"_

"Apakah ini yang biasa, tuan?" tanya Jaekyung. Dia memakai lipstick merah yang terlihat natural.

"Tidak," kata Donghae cepat, ia memandang Hyukjae dengan pandangan yang gugup.

" _Oh sial!_ _Ini aturan no.6, Salon Kecantikan Terkutuk. Semua waxing yang tak masuk akal."_

Dan Hyukjae sadar, disinilah Donghae membawa semua _slave_ nya. Mungkin Taeyeon, juga.

"Lee Hyukjae, akan memberitahumu apa yang diinginkannya."

Hyukjae langsung melotot pada Donghae. Donghae memperkenalkan aturan kepadanya dengan diam-diam.

Padahal Hyukjae telah setuju dengan pelatih pribadi, sekarang Donghae memaksa dirinya untuk menahan emosinya.

"Kenapa disini?" desis Hyukjae pada Donghae.

"Aku pemilik tempat ini, dan tiga tempat lainnya."

"Kau memilikinya?" Hyukjae terkesiap kaget. Hal semacam ini benar-benar tidak terduga.

"Ya, ini sampingan. Ngomong-ngomong-apapun yang kau inginkan, akan bisa kau dapatkan disini, di dalam ruangan. Segala macam pijat, Swedish, shiatsu, batu panas, refleksi, mandi rumput laut, facial, semua hal yang– yah sebenarnya kebanyakan wanita suka, tapi kurasa kau juga karena kulitmu sangat terawat. Semua dilakukan disini."

Donghae melambaikan tangan berjari panjangnya dengan acuh tak acuh dihadapan wajah Hyukjae. "Hei…"

" _Waxing_?" tanya Hyukjae tiba-tiba sesudah ia sadar.

Donghae tertawa. "Ya, _waxing_ juga. Di seluruh tubuh," bisik Donghae konspiratif, menikmati ketidaknyamanan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memerah dan melirik Jaekyung, wanita itu melihat padanya dengan penuh harap.

"Tolong, Aku mau potong rambut."

"Tentu, Tuan Hyukjae."

Jaekyung bergegas dengan efiesiensi seperti orang Jerman saat dia mengecek layar computer. "Franco bebas dalam 5 menit."

"Franco itu bagus," kata Donghae meyakinkan Hyukjae.

Tapi Hyukjae justru berusaha mencerna masalah ini di dalam kepalanya. Seorang CEO seperti Lee Donghae, memiliki sebuah jaringan salon kecantikan. Hyukjae mengintip Donghae, dan saat itu tiba-tiba wajah Donghae menjadi pucat. Seseorang telah menarik perhatiannya.

Hyukjae berbalik untuk melihat kearah tatapan Donghae dan tepat dibelakang salon muncul seorang wanita pirang platina yang berpakaian rapi, menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan berbicara dengan salah seorang penata rambut. Pirang platina tinggi, kulit putih mulus, cantik, dan mungkin wanita itu di usia akhir 30-an atau 40-an. Wanita itu memakai seragam sama seperti Jaekyung, tapi hitam. Dan jujur, ia terlihat menawan.

Rambut wanita itu bersinar seperti sebuah lengkungan cahaya, dan dipotong model oval yang tegas. Ketika dia berbalik, dia menangkap pandangan Donghae dan tersenyum kepada tampan itu, suatu senyuman hangat pengenalan yang cemerlang.

"Permisi," gumam Donghae dengan cepat. Ia melangkah cepat menuju ke arah wanita itu di depan pintu ruang kerja, melewati para penata rambut berseragam serba putih, melewati para pekerja magang di bak cuci, yang mana terlalu jauh bagi Hyukjae untuk mendengar percakapan mereka.

Pirang platina itu menyambut Donghae dengan kasih sayang yang jelas, mencium kedua pipi Donghae, tangannya juga ia letakkan di lengan atas Donghae, dan mereka terlihat asyik berbicara berdua.

"Tuan Hyukjae?" Jaekyung si resepsionis berusaha menarik perhatian Hyukjae.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar," balas Hyukjae cepat tanpa mengalihkan matanya menonton Donghae, seperti kagum.

Pirang platina itu berbalik dan melihat Hyukjae, memberi senyum mempesona yang sama, seakan dia mengenal Hyukjae.

Hyukjae membalasnya dengan senyum sopan.

Donghae terlihat marah tentang sesuatu. Dan wanita itu seperti memberi alasan pada Donghae dan Donghae akhirnya setuju. Dia tersenyum pada wanita itu.

Dan tiba-tiba Hyukjae teringat sesuatu, ini seperti menghantamnya, seperti sebuah bola yang menghancurkan, dan Hyukjae tahu, jauh didalam hati Hyukjae yang terdalam, ia tahu siapa wanita itu.

 _"Mempesona, lebih tua dan cantik._ _Stephanie, Hwang_."

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

"Jaekyung, Donghae bicara dengan siapa?"

Kulit kepala Hyukjae mencoba untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, kepalanya terasa berdenyut penuh ketakutan, dan bawah sadarnya berteriak untuk itu. Tapi Hyukjae membuat kesan seolah-olah ia tak peduli.

"Oh, itu Mrs. Hwang. Dia memiliki tempat ini bersama Mr. Lee," jawab Jaekyung tampak senang sekali menceritakan itu.

Hyukjae pikir Mrs. Hwang sudah bercerai. Mungkin dia menikah lagi dengan orang bodoh yang malang.

"Ya. Dia biasanya tidak di sini, tapi salah satu teknisi kami hari ini sakit, jadi dia menggantikannya."

"Apa kau tahu nama panggilan Mrs. Hwang?"

Jaekyung mendongak kearah Hyukjae, mengerutkan kening, dan mengatupkan bibir merahnya, seakan mempertanyakan rasa penasaran Hyukjae. Oke, Hyukjae memang terlalu jauh.

"Tiffany Hwang," kata Jaekyung, agak enggan.

Mendengar itu, Hyukjae dibanjiri dengan perasaan aneh karena lega, perasaan _spiderman_ -nya ternyata tak mengecewakan.

Donghae dan Tiffany masih asik berdiskusi. Donghae berbicara cepat dengannya, dan Tiffany terlihat khawatir, sambil mengangguk, meringis, dan menggelengkan kepala. Mengulurkan tangan, ia mengusap lengan Donghae menenangkan sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Setelah mengangguk lagi, Tiffany melirik Hyukjae dan memberikan senyum kecil yang meyakinkan. Hyukjae hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajah kaku.

Hyukjae pikir dirinya sekarang telah terguncang. Batinnya masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Donghae mengajak Hyukjae ke tempat itu.

Tiffany membisikkan sesuatu pada Donghae, dan sekilas Donghae melihat Hyukjae kemudian berbalik kembali pada Tiffany dan menjawabnya. Tiffany mengangguk, dan dari kejauhan Hyukjae hanya menduga kalau wanita itu berharap Donghae berhasil, karena kemampuan membaca bibir Hyukjae tidak berkembang sama sekali.

Donghae berbalik ke arah Hyukjae, kegelisahan terukir jelas di wajahnya. Sementara Tiffany berbalik menuju ruang belakang, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Donghae mengerutkan kening. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, tapi suaranya tegang, waspada.

"Tidak juga. Kau tak ingin memperkenalkan aku?" Suara Hyukjae terdengar dingin, kaku. Hal itu membuat mulut Donghae menganga.

"Tapi aku pikir–"

"Untuk seorang pria yang cerdas, kadang-kadang," sambung Hyukjae, kata-kata itu gagal keluar tadi. "Tolong, aku ingin pergi sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa," Hyukjae memutar mata.

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae, matanya terbakar. "Maafkan aku, Hyukkie. Aku tak tahu dia di sini. Dia tak pernah di sini. Dia sudah membuka cabang baru di Jeju, dia biasanya berada disana. Seseorang sakit hari ini."

Hyukjae berbalik dan menuju pintu.

"Kami tak perlu Franco, Jaekyung," bentak Donghae begitu ia dan Hyukjae keluar dari pintu.

Hyukjae mau tak mau harus menekan dorongan untuk menghajar. Ia ingin menghajar cepat wajah Donghae dan menjauh, menjauh dari semua kekacauan itu.

Donghae berjalan tanpa kata disamping Hyukjae, saat si manis itu mencoba untuk merenungkan semua yang keluar dari pikirannya.

Hyukjae terus menunduk, menghindari pepohonan di pinggir jalan. Dengan bijak, Donghae tak berusaha untuk menyentuh Hyukjae.

Pikiran Hyukjae bergejolak dengan pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

"Kau biasa mengajak _sub(slave)-_ mu kesana?" teriak Hyukjae tiba-tiba.

"Beberapa dari mereka, ya," kata Donghae pelan, nadanya terpotong.

"Taeyeon?"

"Ya."

"Tempat itu sepertinya masih sangat baru."

"Karena belum lama direnovasi."

"Aku paham. Jadi Mrs. Stephanie itu bertemu dengan semua _sub(slave)_ -mu."

"Ya."

"Apakah mereka tahu dia?"

"Tidak, tak satu pun dari mereka tahu. Hanya kau."

"Tapi aku sudah bukan _slave_ -mu."

"Tidak, kau jelas-jelas bukan."

Hyukjae berhenti lalu menatap Donghae.

Mata Donghae melebar, takut. Bibirnya ditekan menjadi garis keras tanpa kompromi.

"Bisakah kau melihat bagaimana kacaunya ini?" tanya Hyukjae dengan suara pelan, pandangannya sedikit silau menatap Donghae.

"Ya. Aku minta maaf," Dan Donghae terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Aku ingin memotong sedikit dan menghitamkan rambutku, sebaiknya di suatu tempat di mana kau tidak pernah meniduri baik itu staf atau pelanggannya."

Donghae tersentak.

"Sekarang, jika kau mengijinkanku."

"Kau tidak pergi, kan?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memotong rambut sialan ini. Di suatu tempat dimana aku bisa menutup mataku, ada orang yang mencuci rambutku, dan melupakan semua masalahku."

Donghae terlihat mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Aku bisa meminta Franco datang ke apartemenku, atau tempatmu," katanya pelan.

"Dia sangat menarik."

Donghae berkedip, ia paham akan perubahan topik ini. "Ya."

"Apakah dia masih menikah?"

"Tidak. Dia sudah bercerai sekitar lima tahun yang lalu."

"Mengapa kau tak bersamanya?"

"Karena hubungan di antara kami sudah berakhir. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini," ucap Donghae, tiba-tiba alisnya berkerut. Ia mengambil Apple dari saku jaketnya. Pasti ponsel itu dalam mode bergetar karena Hyukjae tidak mendengar nada deringnya.

"Minho," ucap Donghae tegas, lalu mendengarkan.

Mereka berdiri, dan Hyukjae memandang ke arah anakan pohon pinus di depannya, daunnya berwarna hijau masih baru tumbuh.

Keramaian orang-orang melewati mereka, tenggelam didalam pekerjaan rumah tangga mereka pada Sabtu pagi. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau orang-orang itu sedang merenungi kehidupan pribadi mereka sendiri.

"Tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil? Kapan?" Donghae memotong lamunan Hyukjae. Sontak saja itu membuat Hyukjae menuping lebih dekat.

"Itu dua kali si brengsek itu bisa tidak datang. Dia harus tahu. Apakah dia sama sekali tidak punya perasaan padanya?" Donghae menggeleng dengan muak.

"Ini mulai masuk akal… Tidak… Jelaskan mengapa, bukan di mana."

Donghae melirik sekeliling tempat ia dan Hyukjae berdiri, seakan mencari sesuatu, dan Hyukjae mengikuti tindakan itu. Tapi tidak ada yang menarik perhatian. Hanya ada orang yang berbelanja, lalu lintas, dan pohon.

"Dia berada di sini," lanjut Donghae. "Dia sedang mengawasi kita… Ya… Bukan. Dua atau empat, jam 20.47… Aku belum mulai membicarakan itu." Secara langsung Donghae melihat ke arah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening dan Donghae memandangnya dengan hati-hati.

"Apa?" bisik Donghae, wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat dan matanya melebar.

"Aku tahu. Kapan?… Baru-baru ini? Tapi bagaimana?… Tidak ada pemeriksaan latar belakang?… Aku mengerti. Alamat email, alamat rumah, dan foto jika kau punya… jam 20.47, dari sore ini. Kerja sama dengan Taylor."

Donghae menutup telepon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae, putus asa.

"Itu tadi Minho."

"Siapa Minho?"

"Penasihat keamananku."

"Oke. Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Taeyeon meninggalkan suaminya sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu dan lari dengan seorang pria yang tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil empat minggu yang lalu," jelas Donghae kemudian menghela napas dengan kasar.

"Oh."

"Psikiaternya, si brengsek itu seharusnya tahu bahwa dia lari," lanjut Donghae marah. "Menyedihkan, apapun itu. Ayo." Dia mengulurkan tangannya, dan secara otomatis Hyukjae menyambutnya tapi menariknya lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kita berada di tengah-tengah diskusi, tentang kita. Tentang dia, Mrs. Tiffany-mu."

Wajah Donghae mengeras. "Dia bukan Mrs. Tiffany-ku. Kita bisa bicara tentang hal ini di tempatku."

"Aku tak ingin ke tempatmu. Aku ingin memotong rambutku!" teriak Hyukjae.

Donghae mengambil ponsel dari sakunya lagi dan memanggil sebuah nomor.

"Jaekyung, Donghae Lee. Aku ingin Franco ke tempatku jam satu. Bilang pada Mrs. Tiffany… Baik." Dia menutup teleponnya. "Dia akan datang jam satu."

"Donghae!" Hyukjae menyembur, putus asa.

"Hyukjae, Taeyeon jelas menderita sakit jiwa. Aku tak tahu apakah itu kau atau aku yang dia incar, atau berapa lama dia siap untuk pergi menjauh. Kita akan balik ke tempatmu, ambil barang-barangmu, dan kau bisa tinggal denganku sampai kita berhasil menemukannya."

"Mengapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku bisa menjagamu supaya kau aman."

"Tapi–"

Donghae segera melotot ke arah Hyukjae. "Kau akan tinggal di apartemenku meskipun aku harus menyeretmu ke sana dengan rambutmu."

Hyukjae menganga, itu jelas sudah melampaui keyakinan. Seorang Lee Donghae sudah merubah warnanya yang gelap menjadi warna-warni. "Aku pikir kau bereaksi terlalu berlebihan."

"Aku tidak. Kita bisa melanjutkan kembali diskusi ini di tempatku. Ayo."

Tapi Hyukjae melipat tangannya dan membelalak pada Donghae.

"Tidak," kata Hyukjae dengan keras kepala. Ia harus membuat pendirian.

"Kau berjalan sendiri atau aku yang akan menggendongmu. Aku tak keberatan dengan cara manapun, Hyukjae."

"Kau tak akan berani," ucap Hyukjae cemberut pada Donghae. Tentu saja Donghae tidak akan membuat kekacauan disini.

Donghae setengah tersenyum, tapi senyumnya tak terlalu lebar, "Oh, sayang, kita berdua tahu, jika kau mengajukan tantangan, aku akan merasa sangat senang untuk mengambilnya."

Lalu mereka saling memelototi dan tiba-tiba tangan Donghae ke bawah untuk mengelilingi paha Hyukjae, dan mengangkatnya. Sebelum Hyukjae sadar akan hal itu, ia sudah berada di atas bahu Donghae.

"Turunkan aku!" teriak Hyukjae.

Tapi Donghae justru mulai melangkah di sepanjang trotoar, mengabaikan Hyukjae. Tangannya menggenggam dengan kuat sekitar paha Hyukjae, dan sesekali memukul keras pantat berisi itu dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Donghae!" teriak Hyukjae lagi. Orang-orang disana pada melihat.

"Aku akan jalan! Aku akan jalan," desis Hyukjae.

Itu membuat Donghae menurunkan Hyukjae ke bawah, bahkan sebelum ia berdiri tegak.

Hyukjae menghentakkan kakinya selama menuju apartemen, mendidih, mengabaikan Donghae. Tentu saja, Donghae di samping Hyukjae saat ini, tapi ia terus mengabaikannya.

Hyukjae terus berpikir seberapa besar parahnya Taeyeon. Kenyataan akhirnya terungkap. Sesuatu telah berubah. Hyukjae berhenti, dan Donghae juga ikut berhenti.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kata Hyukjae mendesak Donghae, sehingga ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengan Taeyeon."

"Aku sudah cerita padamu."

"Tidak, kau belum menceritakan. Ada sesuatu yang lain. Kemarin kau tidak memaksaku pergi ke tempatmu. Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

Mendengarnya, Donghae bergeser tidak nyaman.

"Donghae! Katakan padaku!" bentak Hyukjae.

"Kemarin dia berhasil memperoleh senjata berizin."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae, berkedip, dan merasakan darah mengalir dari wajahnya saat ia menyerap berita itu. Malah mungkin saja Hyukjae akan pingsan. Ia menduga-duga kalau Taeyeon ingin membunuh Donghae. Entahlah.

"Itu berarti dia baru saja membeli pistol," bisik Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie," kata Donghae, suaranya penuh keprihatinan. Ia menempatkan tangannya di pundak Hyukjae, menariknya agar mendekat dengannya.

"Aku pikir dia tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, tapi aku hanya tak ingin mengambil risiko denganmu."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae mengernyit, dan Hyukjae membungkus lengannya di sekeliling Donghae dan memeluknya dengan keras, wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae. Donghae tampak tidak memikirkan itu.

"Ayo kita kembali," bisik Donghae, lalu menunduk dan mencium pucuk kepala Hyukjae, dan hanya itu. Semua kemarahan Hyukjae langsung musnah, tapi masih belum terlupakan. Hilang karena beberapa ancaman berbahaya yang ditujukan pada Donghae. Sebuah pemikiran yang tidak nyaman.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Dengan serius Hyukjae mengemas, memasukkan ke koper kecil dan menempatkan Mac-nya, Apple, iPad-nya, dan Charlie Tango dalam ransel.

"Charlie Tango dibawa juga?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae mengangguk dan Donghae memberinya senyuman kecil yang ramah.

"Hyunseung akan kembali hari Selasa," gumam Hyukjae.

"Hyunseung?"

"Saudara Sungmin. Ia tinggal di sini sampai dia menemukan tempat di Seoul."

Donghae menatap kosong ke arah Hyukjae, tapi Hyukjae dapat melihat kebekuan yang menyusup ke matanya.

"Yah, itu bagus bahwa kau akan tinggal denganku. Memberi dia ruang lebih banyak," kata Donghae pelan.

"Aku tak tahu kalau dia punya kunci. Aku nanti harus kembali."

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae tanpa ekspresi tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Itu sudah semuanya," Donghae mengambil koper Hyukjae, dan mereka berjalan keluar pintu.

Saat mereka berjalan memutar ke belakang gedung menuju tempat parkir, tanpa sadar Hyukjae melihat dari atas bahunya. Ia tidak tahu apakah perasaan paranoia telah mengambil alih dirinya atau memang ada seseorang yang benar-benar sedang mengawasinya.

Donghae membuka pintu penumpang Audi dan menatap Hyukjae dengan penuh harap. "Apakah kau mau masuk?" tanyanya.

"Aku pikir aku yang akan mengemudi."

"Tidak aku yang akan mengemudi."

"Apa ada yang salah dengan cara mengemudiku? Jangan bilang kau sudah tahu apa aku lulus tes mengemudiku… Aku tak akan terkejut dengan kecenderunganmu sebagai penguntit."

Hyukjae berkata seperti itu karena mungkin Donghae tahu bahwa dia hanya salah sedikit pada saat tes tulis.

"Masuk ke mobil, Hyukjae," bentak Donghae dengan marah.

"Oke," Hyukjae buru-buru masuk kedalam, sejujurnya ia berharap Donghae sedikit lebih tenang. Atau bisa jadi Donghae juga memiliki perasaan tidak enak yang sama seperti Hyukjae. Ada seseorang digelapan yang mengawasi mereka– seseorang bermuka pucat dengan rambut cokelat dan mata cokelat yang benar-benar mirip dengan Hyukjae dan mungkin betul-betul bersenjata api dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Donghae membawa mobilnya keluar menuju ke jalan raya.

"Apa semua submisif(slave)-mu berambut cokelat?"

Donghae mengerutkan kening dan melirik Hyukjae cepat.

"Ya," gumam Donghae, kedengarannya tidak pasti, dan terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Sudah kubilang. Aku lebih suka dengan yang berambut cokelat."

"Mrs. Tiffany tidak berambut cokelat."

"Mungkin itu sebabnya," gumam Donghae. "Dia membuatku tidak menyukai pirang selamanya."

"Kau bercanda," balas Hyukjae terkesiap.

"Ya. Aku hanya bercanda," jawab Donghae, kesal.

Hyukjae memandang keluar jendela tanpa ekspresi, mencari-cari yang berambut cokelat dimana-mana, meski tak satupun dari mereka adalah Taeyeon. Jadi Donghae hanya suka yang berambut cokelat. Hyukjae jadi ingin tahu kenapa. Dan lagi ada apa dengan Tiffany sampai membuat Donghae benar-benar tidak menyukai pirang.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Dasar Lee Donghae pengganggu otak!"_

"Ceritakan tentang dia."

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Alis Donghae mengkerut, dan nada suaranya mencoba untuk memperingatkan Hyukjae.

"Ceritakan tentang kerja sama bisnismu itu."

Donghae tampak rileks, senang membicarakan masalah pekerjaan, "Aku mitra pasif. Aku tak terlalu tertarik pada bisnis kecantikan, tapi dia membangun salon menjadi usaha yang sukses. Aku hanya berinvestasi dan membantu dia memulai usaha ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku berhutang padanya."

"Oh?"

"Saat aku DO dari Harvard, ia meminjamkan seratus ribu dolar untuk memulai bisnisku."

"Kau DO?"

"Jurusan itu bukan keinginanku. Aku bertahan kuliah hanya sampai dua tahun. Sayangnya, orang tuaku tak begitu memahami."

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening. Mr. Kangta dan Dr. Boa tidak menyetujui sesuatu. Hyukjae tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Tampaknya kau tidak terlalu buruk setelah DO. Kau ambil jurusan apa?"

"Politik dan Ekonomi. Ilmu hitung."

"Jadi dia kaya?" gumam Hyukjae.

"Dia merasa bosan jadi ibu rumah tangga, Hyukjae. Suaminya sangat kaya, usaha perkayuannya sangat sukses," Donghae menyeringai sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Suaminya tidak mengijinkan dia untuk bekerja. Kau tahu, suka kontrol. Sebagian besar pria seperti itu," Donghae segera memberi senyuman miring.

"Benarkah? Aku juga seorang pria tapi tidak sampai seperti itu," Hyukjae tak bisa lagi menjawab sindiran Donghae dengan lebih. Senyuman Donghae semakin lebar.

"Dia meminjamimu uang suaminya?"

Donghae mengangguk dan sedikit senyuman nakal muncul dibibirnya, "Itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan."

"Dia sudah mendapatkan uangnya kembali," kata Donghae muram saat ia memasuki garasi bawah tanah di Galleria Foret.

"Bagaimana?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, ia hanya mengingat terutama kenangan suram, sambil parkir di samping Audi Quattro SUV.

"Ayo. Franco sebentar lagi akan tiba di sini."

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Di dalam lift, Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae.

"Masih marah padaku?" tanya Donghae dengan terus terang.

"Sangat."

Donghae mengangguk, "Oke," katanya, dan menatap lurus ke depan.

Taylor yang menunggu mereka berdua saat mereka masuk serambi. Dia mengambil koper Hyukjae.

"Apa Minho sudah menghubungi?" tanya Donghae.

"Ya, Sir."

"Dan?"

"Semuanya sudah diatur."

"Bagus. Bagaimana dengan putrimu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, terima kasih, Sir."

"Bagus. Kami menunggu penata rambut yang akan datang jam satu, Franco De Luca."

"Tuan Lee," ucap Taylor kemudian mengangguk pada Hyukjae.

"Hai, Taylor. Kau punya seorang anak perempuan?" tanya Hyukjae basa-basi.

"Ya, Sir."

"Berapa umurnya?"

"Umurnya tujuh tahun."

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae dengan tidak sabar.

"Dia tinggal dengan ibunya." Taylor mengklarifikasi.

"Oh, begitu."

Taylor tersenyum pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae baru tau kalau Taylor adalah seorang ayah.

Hyukjae mengikuti Donghae ke ruang besar, penasaran dengan informasi tadi. Hyukjae melihat sekeliling. Ia sudah tidak pernah di sini sejak ia meninggalkan Donghae.

"Apa kau lapar?"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala. Donghae menatap ke arahnya sebentar dan memutuskan untuk tidak berdebat.

"Aku harus menelepon beberapa orang. Anggaplah seperti di rumah sendiri."

"Oke."

Donghae menghilang ke ruang kerjanya, meninggalkan Hyukjae berdiri di dalam galeri karya seni yang sangat banyak yang sering Donghae sebut rumah, dan bertanya-tanya apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ah iya, pakaian."

Hyukjae mengambil ranselnya, lalu berjalan ke lantai atas. Ke kamar tidurnya, dan memeriksa lemari pakaian. Lemari itu masih penuh dengan pakaian, semuanya baru dengan label harga yang masih menempel. Tiga jas resmi dengan warna yang berbeda, kemeja untuk dalamannya juga ada tiga, dan tiga lagi untuk pakaian sehari-hari.

Menebak, Hyukjae tau semua itu pasti mahal harganya. Jadi ia memeriksa label salah satu jas resmi yang berwarna biru tua.

$ 2.998

Hyukjae merosot ke lantai setelah melihatnya. Ini sama sekali bukan dirinya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di tangannya yang siap menyangga dan mencoba untuk memproses ini semua.

Sangat melelahkan. Hyukjae jadi bingung kenapa dirinya bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas sinting –tapi tampan, sialan seksi, lebih kaya dari orang yang sangat kaya, dan gila.

Hyukjae mengeluarkan Apple-nya dari ransel dan menelepon ibunya.

" _Hyukkie, sayang! Sudah begitu lama. Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?"_

"Oh, kau tahu?"

" _Apa yang salah? Masih belum berhasil memahami Donghae?"_

" _Eomma_ , ini rumit. Aku pikir dia itu gila. Itulah masalahnya."

" _Ceritakan tentang hal itu. Kadang-kadang kita memang tidak bisa tepat membaca gelagat seorang penguasa. Hangeng akhir-akhir ini sedang bertanya-tanya apakah kepindahan kami ke Jepang itu sudah tepat."_

"Apa?"

" _Ya, dia bicara tentang kembali ke Cina."_

Curhatan ibu Hyukjae membuatnya sadar kalau bukan hanya dia seorang yang memiliki masalah.

Donghae muncul di ambang pintu, "Ternyata kau di sini. Aku pikir kau sudah kabur." Raut wajah Donghae merasa lega.

Hyukjae mengangkat tangannya keatas yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia sedang menelepon.

"Maaf, _eomma_ , aku harus pergi. Nanti aku akan menelepon lagi."

" _Oke, sayang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu!"_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _eomma_."

Hyukjae menutup telepon dan menatap Donghae. Si tampan itu mengerutkan kening, tampak canggung dan aneh.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi di sini?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku tidak sembunyi. Aku merasa putus asa."

"Putus asa?"

"Untuk semua ini, Donghae," Hyukjae melambaikan tangannya ke arah pakaian, "Bisakah aku masuk kesitu?"

"Ini lemarimu," balas Donghae mengernyit lagi dan duduk dibawah, bersila, menghadap kearah Hyukjae, "Itu hanya pakaian. Jika kau tak menyukainya aku akan mengembalikannya."

"Kau membelinya sangat banyak, kau tahu?"

Donghae berkedip pada Hyukjae dan mengelus dagunya sendiri, rambut yang sangat tipis mulai tumbuh di dagunya. Jari-jari Hyukjae jadi terasa gatal ingin menyentuhnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku berusaha melakukannya," bisik Donghae.

"Kau berusaha dengan keras."

"Sama sepertimu juga, Tuan Hyukjae."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Mata Donghae melebar dan kembali terlihat khawatir, "Kau tahu kenapa."

"Tidak, aku tak tahu."

Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Kau seorang pria manis yang membuatku frustasi."

"Begitukah? Padahal kau bisa memiliki submisif-slave berambut coklat lain yang menyenangkan. Jadi mengapa aku, Donghae? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti."

Sejenak Donghae menatap pada Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau membuatku melihat dunia dengan cara berbeda, Hyukjae. Kau tidak menginginkan uangku. Kau memberiku… Harapan?" kata Donghae lembut.

"Harapan dari apa?"

Donghae mengangkat bahu. "Lebih," gumamnya, suaranya pelan dan tenang. "Dan kau benar. Aku terbiasa dengan yang selalu melakukan apa yang kukatakan. Saat aku menyuruh, mereka melakukan persis seperti apa yang kuinginkan. Ini membuatku cepat bosan. Ada sesuatu dari dirimu, Hyukjae, yang memanggilku secara mendalam yang tak kumengerti. Seperti suara panggilan sirene. Aku tak bisa menolakmu, dan aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu."

Donghae mendekat dan meraih tangan Hyukjae.

"Tolong jangan lari, aku ingin kau memiliki sedikit kepercayaan dan sedikit kesabaran pada diriku. Kumohon," Donghae terlihat begitu rentan saat mengatakannya, dan hal itu mengganggu Hyukjae.

Menyangga tangan di atas lutut Donghae, Hyukjae membungkuk ke depan dan mencium lembut bibir tipis Donghae.

"Oke. Kepercayaan dan kesabaran, aku bisa hidup dengan itu."

"Bagus. Karena Franco sudah ada di sini."

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Franco berperawakan kecil, gelap, dan normal. Hyukjae menyukai dia.

"Rambut yang indah!" bicara Franco penuh semangat agak berlebihan, dengan aksen Italia yang dibuat-buat. Hyukjae yakin dia berasal dari Baltimore atau tempat lain, entah kenapa semangatnya menular.

Donghae mengarahkan Hyukjae dan Franco ke kamar mandinya, lalu buru-buru keluar, dan masuk kembali membawa kursi dari kamarnya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua," gumam Donghae.

" _Grazie_ (terima kasih), Mr. Lee."

Franco menoleh pada Hyukjae.

" _Bene_ (baik), Hyukjae, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan rambutmu?"

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Donghae duduk di sofanya, sedang meneliti lembaran kertas pekerjaannya. Mengalun lembut musik mellow klasik terdengar di ruang keluarga. Suara seorang wanita penuh gairah, menyanyikan dengan sepenuh jiwa dalam lagunya.

Tapi Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kamar dengan potongan rambutnya yang sangat hitam, bersama Franco.

Itu menakjubkan. Donghae mendongak dan tersenyum, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari musik itu ke Hyukjae.

"Lihat! Aku sudah bilang padamu dia akan menyukai potongan dan warna ini," kata Franco dengan antusias.

"Kau tampak semakin manis, Hyukkie," kata Donghae memuji.

"Pekerjaanku disini sudah selesai," seru Franco.

Donghae berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Terima kasih, Franco."

Franco lalu berbalik, memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat, dan mencium kedua pipinya.

"Jangan biarkan orang lain memotong rambutmu, Hyukjae yang manis!"

Hyukjae tertawa, sedikit malu dengan keakraban itu. Kemudian Donghae mengantarkan Franco ke pintu ruang depan dan tidak lama, ia kembali lagi.

"Aku senang rambutmu tidak banyak berubah, kupikir kau akan potong cepak seperti rambutku," kata Donghae sambil berjalan ke arah Hyukjae, matanya cerah.

Donghae mengambil sehelai rambut Hyukjae di antara jari-jarinya, "Begitu hitam dan lembut, dan poni barumu begitu manis," bisiknya, menatap ke arah Hyukjae.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan itu membuat Donghae tersenyum.

"Apa tepatnya yang membuatmu marah padaku?"

Hyukjae memutar mata malas, "Kau ingin daftarnya?"

"Ada daftarnya? Bisakah kita membicarakannya di tempat tidur?"

"Tidak," jawab Hyukjae cemberut pada Donghae dengan kekanak-kanakan.

"Setelah selesai makan siang. Aku lapar, dan itu bukan hanya lapar untuk makanan," jelas Donghae memberikan senyum tidak senonoh.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mempesonaku dengan _sexpertise_ -mu."

Donghe menahan senyumnya, "Secara spesifik apa yang mengganggumu, Lee Hyukjae? Katakan saja."

"Apa yang menggangguku? Yah, kau menginvasi data-data pribadiku, bahkan kau mengajakku ke tempat di mana mantan simpananmu bekerja dan kau membawa semua kekasihmu yang ingin _wax_ kesana. Kau menyeretku di jalan seperti aku seorang anak berusia enam tahun, dan oh untuk melengkapi semua itu, kau membiarkan Mrs. Tiffany-mu itu menyentuhmu!" jelas Hyukjae panjang, volume suaranya meningkat jadi lebih tinggi.

Donghae mengangkat alisnya, dan selera humornya langsung hilang.

"Hanya itu daftarnya? Untuk lebih jelasnya sekali lagi aku tegaskan, dia bukan Mrs. Tiffany-ku."

"Dia bisa menyentuhmu," ulang Hyukjae.

Donghae mengatupkan bibirnya, "Itu karena dia tahu bagian mana yang boleh disentuh."

"Apa artinya itu?"

Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar dan menutup matanya sebentar, seolah dia mencari beberapa petunjuk dari Tuhan. Dia menelan ludah.

"Aku dan kau tidak memiliki aturan. Aku tak pernah memiliki hubungan tanpa aturan, dan aku tak pernah tahu di mana kau akan menyentuhku. Itu membuatku gugup. Sentuhanmu benar-benar…" Donghae berhenti, mencari kata-kata.

"Ini hanya berarti lebih… Lebihnya jauh banyak."

Jawaban itu tak pernah Hyukjae duga, ia merasa seperti dilempar, dan ada sedikit kata dengan makna yang sangat besar menggantung diantara mereka lagi. Itu berarti sentuhan Hyukjae berlebihan.

" _Sialan."_

Hyukjae ingin menolak perkataan Donghae tapi ia tak tau bagaimana caranya. Mata coklat gelap Donghae mencari-cari reaksi Hyukjae lewat matanya, mengawasi, gelisah.

Secara coba-coba Hyukjae meraih Donghae dan kecemasan bergeser menjadi tanda bahaya, Donghae langsung mundur ke belakang dan Hyukjae mau tak mau menjatuhkan tangannya.

"Batas keras," bisik Donghae, seperti orang kesakitan dan wajahnya terlihat panik.

Hyukjae tidak bisa tidak merasakan kekecewaan yang menekan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau tidak bisa menyentuhku?"

"Tidak enak dan ada yang kurang," kata Donghae segera.

Menggelengkan kepala, Hyukjae memberi Donghae sedikit senyuman, senyum menenangkan, kemudian Donghae jadi rileks.

"Suatu hari, kau harus memberitahuku persis mengapa ini adalah batas keras, kumohon," bisik Hyukjae, dalam sekian detik sepertinya Donghae mulai bangkit lagi dari kerentanannya. Donghae bisa berubah begitu cepat, orang yang paling tidak bisa diduga.

"Jadi, sisa daftarmu. Menginvasi data-data pribadimu," ucap Donghae, mulutnya digerak-gerakkan sambil merenungkan hal tersebut, "Apa karena aku tahu nomor rekening bankmu?"

"Ya, itu sangat keterlaluan."

"Aku memeriksa latar belakang semua submisifku. Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu," Donghae berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke ruang kerjanya.

Dengan patuh Hyukjae mengikutinya, bingung. Dari lemari arsip yang terkunci, Donghae menarik sebuah map. Ada tulisan dengan ketikan pada label, HYUKJAE, LEE.

Hyukjae langsung memelototi Donghae. Yang dipelototi hanya mengangkat bahu meminta maaf.

"Kau bisa menyimpannya," kata Donghae pelan.

"Tentu saja, ya ampun, terima kasih," tukas Hyukjae. Ia segera membolak-balik isinya.

Donghae memiliki salinan akte kelahiran Hyukjae, dilanjut lagi dengan batas keras, NDA, kontrak, nomor jaminan sosial, dan rangkuman pengalaman kerja.

"Jadi, dulu itu kau tahu aku kerja di toko Clayton?"

"Ya."

"Itu bukan suatu kebetulan. Kau tidak sekedar mampir?"

"Tidak."

Hyukjae tak tahu apa ia harus marah atau merasa tersanjung, "Ini benar-benar brengsek. Kau tahu itu?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu. Apapun yang aku lakukan, aku harus hati-hati."

"Tapi ini data-data pribadi."

"Aku tidak menyalahgunakan informasi. Siapapun bisa mendapatkan itu jika mereka memiliki setengah pikiran untuk itu, Hyukjae. Untuk memiliki kontrol, aku membutuhkan informasi. Begitulah caraku mengontrol seseorang," Donghae menatap kearah Hyukjae, ekspresinya ketat dan tidak terbaca.

"Kau menyalahgunakan informasi. Kau memasukkan uang dua puluh empat ribu dolar yang tidak aku inginkan ke _account_ -ku."

Mulut Donghae menekan ke dalam garis keras, "Sudah kubilang. Memang segitu Taylor berhasil menjualkan mobil lama mu. Luar biasa, aku tahu, tapi kau merobeknya."

"Tapi Audi–"

"Hyukjae, apakah kau tahu berapa banyak uang yang aku dapatkan?"

Muka Hyukjae memerah, tentu saja karena ia tidak tau.

"Mengapa aku harus tahu? Aku tak perlu tau uang yang ada di rekening bank-mu, Donghae."

Mata Donghae melunak, "Aku tahu. Itulah salah satu hal yang aku sukai darimu."

Hyukjae menatapnya terkejut.

"Hyukjae, aku memperoleh uang sekitar seratus ribu dolar per jam," jelas Donghae tenang sementara mulut Hyukjae menganga lebar.

"Itu jumlah uang yang benar-benar gila."

"Ya, jadi dua puluh empat ribu dolar bukanlah apa-apa. Mobil, buku Tess, pakaian, itu bukan apa-apa," ucap Donghae, suaranya lembut.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae. Ternyata tampan itu benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana merasa menjadi diri Hyukjae. Luar Biasa.

"Seandainya kau jadi aku, bagaimana perasaanmu tentang semua ini jika pemberian itu datang padamu?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan kosong, dan itu dia, masalahnya sederhana –empati atau kurangnya empati itu.

Setelah cukup lama keheningan membentang diantara mereka. Akhirnya, Donghae mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu," katanya, dan ia tampak benar-benar bingung.

Hati Hyukjae membengkak. Tentu saja inilah inti dari Fifty Shades-nya Donghae. Dia tidak bisa menempatkan dirinya pada posisi Hyukjae.

"Rasanya tidak menyenangkan. Maksudku, kau sangat murah hati, itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku sudah sering mengatakan ini berulang kali."

Donghae mendesah pelan, "Aku ingin memberimu dunia, Hyukjae."

"Aku hanya menginginkan mu, Donghae. Tidak dengan semua kekayaanmu."

"Mereka bagian dari kesepakatan. Bagian dari aku."

Dan dengan balasan Donghae itu, Hyukjae sadar kalau topik perbincangan mereka semakin tak jelas arahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan?" tanya Hyukjae. Ketegangan diantara mereka semakin menarik.

Donghae mengernyit, "Tentu."

"Aku akan memasak."

"Bagus. Karena tidak ada makanan di dalam lemari es."

"Apa akhir pekan Mrs. Jones libur? Jadi akhir pekan kebanyakan kau makan potongan daging dingin?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Donghae mendesah, "Submisif-ku yang memasak, Hyukjae."

"Oh, tentu saja," balas Hyukjae cepat, mukanya memerah. Ia merasa begitu bodoh.

Kemudian Hyukjae tersenyum manis pada Donghae.

"Ingin makan apa, Sir?"

Donghae menyeringai. "Apapun yang kau masak, tuan," katanya dengan muram.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Memeriksa kulkas yang isinya mengesankan itu, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk memasak omelet Spanyol. Bahkan ada kentang dingin di sana, sangat sempurna. Memasak itu akan cepat dan mudah.

Donghae masih di ruang kerjanya, tidak diragukan lagi kalau ia sedang menginvasi data pribadi orang bodoh, yang tidak curiga data-data pribadinya sedang dipermainkan.

Suatu pemikiran yang tak menyenangkan, meninggalkan rasa pahit di mulut Hyukjae. Pikirannya terguncang. Donghae benar-benar tidak mengenal batas.

Hyukjae butuh musik jika ia mau memasak, dan ia akan memasak bukan ala submisif kali ini. Ia berjalan mencari iPod dock di samping perapian dan mengambil iPod Donghae. Hyukjae agak takut dengan gagasannya sendiri, tapi ia yakin akan ada banyak pilihan lagu dari Taeyeon di situ. Hyukjae jadi bergidik.

Ia mencari lagu di list ipod yang sangat panjang. Ketika melihat nama Beyonce, Hyukjae langsung tau kalau itu bukan selera Donghae.

Tapi setelah melihat daftar lagunya, Crazy in Love, ia langsung menekan tombol repeat dan menyalakan lagu itu dengan keras.

Hyukjae kembali ke dapur dan mengambil mangkuk, membuka lemari es, dan mengambil telur. Ia memecahkan telur, menuangkan isinya dan mulai mengocok, sambil menari selama mengocok telur. Membuka kulkas sekali lagi, Hyukjae mengambil kentang, ham, dan kacang polong dari _freezer_. Semua bahan itulah yang akan dia olah.

Mengambil panci, Hyukjae meletakkannya di kompor, menuangkan sedikit minyak zaitun, dan kembali mengocok. Ia diam-diam kembali merenung. Memikirkan Donghae yang tidak punya empati.

Hyukjae baru tau soal hal itu. Baginya ya mungkin semua pria seperti itu, membuat bingung wanita atau pria berstatus uke sepertinya. Tapi Hyukjae benar-benar tak tahu. Itu bukanlah suatu titik terang.

Ia berharap Sungmin ada di rumah karena Sungmin pasti tahu. Sudah terlalu lama Sungmin berada di Barbados. Dia akan kembali pada akhir minggu setelah liburan dimana Kyuhyun ikut juga. Dia jadi ingin tahu apakah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih bergairah sama seperti saat pada pandangan pertama mereka.

Hyukjae berhenti mengocok telur. Ia tiba-tiba teringat pada perkataan Donghae tentang salah satu hal yang membuat Donghae suka padanya. Berarti ada hal lain juga.

Dan oh, Hyukjae ingat bagaimana ia tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sejak melihat Mrs. Hwang –benar-benar tersenyum dengan tulus, senyum menggelikan.

Tangan Donghae tiba-tiba terselipkan di sekitar tubuh Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae melompat.

"Pilihan musik yang menarik," bisik Donghae sambil mencium di bawah telinga Hyukjae.

"Rambutmu baunya harum," Donghae mengendus rambut Hyukjae dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

Menahan hasrat, Hyukjae mengangkat bahu dari pelukannya.

"Aku masih marah padamu."

Donghae mengernyit. "Berapa lama kau akan begini terus?" tanyanya pelan, melepas tangannya dari tubuh Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengangkat bahu.

"Setidaknya sampai aku sudah makan," ucap Hyukjae, bibirnya berkedut geli.

Berbalik, Donghae mengambil _remote control_ dari meja dan mematikan musiknya.

"Apakah kau yang memasukkan lagu itu pada iPodmu?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae menggelengkan kepala, ekspresinya muram, dan Hyukjae tahu itu pasti karena dia, si gadis hantu.

"Apakah menurutmu dia berusaha mengatakan ingin kembali padamu?"

"Yah, dengan melihat ke belakang, mungkin," kata Donghae pelan. Tak ada empati.

Hyukjae mencibir Donghae di dalam hati dengan muak.

"Kenapa lagunya masih di situ?"

"Aku suka semua jenis lagu. Tapi jika itu membuatmu marah, aku akan menghapusnya."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku suka memasak sambil mendengarkan musik."

"Musik apa yang ingin kau dengarkan?"

"Buatlah kejutan untukku."

Donghae menyeringai ke arah Hyukjae dan berjalan mendekati iPod dock sementara Hyukjae kembali ke kocokan telurnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian musik mengalun dengan merdu, suara yang menggetarkan jiwa dari Nina Simone memenuhi ruangan. Ini salah satu lagu favorit ayah angkat Hyukjae.

I Put a Spell on You.

Muka Hyukjae memerah, ia berbalik dan menganga pada Donghae. Si tampan itu memilih lagu seakan-akan ia mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tatapan Donghae juga berubah, keriangannya telah berganti, matanya menjadi gelap dan intens.

Hyukjae menatapnya, perlahan-lahan terpesona. Donghae seperti predator, ia mendekati Hyukjae mengikuti irama pelan dari musik yang menggoda. Donghae bertelanjang kaki, mengenakan kemeja putih yang tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana jeans, dan tampak membara.

Nina menyanyikan, "You're mine" saat Donghae sudah didepan Hyukjae, niatnya sudah tampak sangat jelas.

"Kumohon, Donghae," bisik Hyukjae, tangannya mengocok telur semakin cepat.

"Mohon apa?"

"Jangan lakukan ini."

"Lakukan apa?"

"Ini."

Donghae berdiri di depan Hyukjae, menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Donghae kemudian menarik napas, dan dia mengambil mangkuk dari tangan Hyukjae, meletakkannya kembali di atas meja dapur. Hyukjae mau menolak hal itu tapi ia begitu menginginkannya, malah sangat.

Donghae membuat Hyukjae sangat frustasi. Begitu panas dan diinginkan. Hyukjae memutuskan tatapannya, menjauh dari tampilan Donghae yang mempesona.

"Aku menginginkan mu, Hyukjae. Aku menyayangimu dan aku membenci itu, dan aku suka berdebat denganmu. Ini sangat baru. Aku perlu tahu bahwa kita akan baik-baik saja. Ini satu-satunya cara yang aku tahu."

"Perasaanku padamu tidak berubah," bisik Hyukjae.

Kedekatan Donghae sangat luar biasa, menggairahkan. Tarikan akrab ada disana, semua sistim syaraf Hyukjae terdorong ke arah Donghae, libido Hyukjae naik begitu saja.

Memandang sebagian dada bidang Donghae dari V kemejanya, Hyukjae menggigit bibir tak berdaya, ia ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

Donghae begitu dekat, tapi dia tidak menyentuh. Panas tubuhnya menghangatkan kulit Hyukjae.

"Aku tak akan menyentuhmu sampai kau mengatakan ya," katanya lembut.

"Tapi sekarang, setelah tadi pagi benar-benar menyebalkan, aku ingin menenggelamkan diriku padamu dan melupakan semuanya kecuali kita," lanjut Donghae.

Kita. Sebuah kata yang menyatakan adanya kombinasi magis, yang sedikit meyakinkan, kata ganti yang menutup kesepakatan.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah tampan Donghae yang serius.

"Aku akan menyentuh wajahmu," gumam Hyukjae mengambil napas. Sekilas ia melihat Donghae terkejut, itu tercermin di matanya sebelum pada akhirnya Donghae menyetujui.

Mengangkat tangan, Hyukjae mulai membelai pipi Donghae, dan ujung jarinya menyentuh rambut kumis tipis yang mulai tumbuh dibawah hidung Donghae.

Donghae menutup matanya dan menghembuskan napas, wajahnya bersandar diatas sentuhan Hyukjae. Donghae membungkuk perlahan-lahan, dan secara otomatis Hyukjae mengangkat bibirnya untuk mendekati bibir Donghae.

Bibir mereka sudah hampir menyentuh.

"Ya atau tidak, Hyukjae?" bisik Donghae.

"Ya."

Dengan lembut bibir Donghae menyentuh bibir Hyukjae, membujuk, memaksa bibir itu agar mau terbuka saat tangannya memeluk pinggang Hyukjae, menarik Hyukjae supaya makin mendekat padanya.

Tangan Donghae naik keatas punggung Hyukjae, jarinya meremas rambut hitam di belakang kepala Hyukjae dan menarik-nariknya dengan lembut, sementara tangan satunya membelai punggung Hyukjae, memaksa agar menempel padanya.

Hyukjae mengerang pelan.

"Mr. Lee," tambah Taylor dengan suara seperti batuk dan Donghae segera melepaskan Hyukjae.

"Taylor," kata Donghae dengan nada yang dingin.

Kesimbangan Hyukjae masih belum sempurna, jadi ia berbalik dan melihat Taylor berdiri dengan tidak nyaman di ambang pintu ruang keluarga. Donghae dan Taylor saling menatap, saling berkomunikasi tanpa satu kata pun terucapkan diantara mereka.

"Ruang kerjaku," kata Donghae agak keras, dan Taylor segera berjalan melintasi ruangan.

"Teruskan nanti," bisik Donghae pada Hyukjae sebelum mengikuti Taylor keluar dari ruangan.

Hyukjae mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan. Ia bingung kenapa Donghae tak bisa menolak Taylor, walau satu menis saja. Hyukjae lalu segera menggeleng, sadar dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri, ia harusnya berterima kasih atas interupsi Taylor, meskipun itu memalukan.

Ia menyibukkan diri dengan mengiris kentang. Walaupun pikirannya masih terus berpacu untuk mencari alasan kenapa Taylor datang.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Donghae dan Taylor muncul, saat omelet sudah siap. Donghae tampak serius saat melirik Hyukjae.

"Aku akan _briefing_ mereka jam sepuluh," kata Donghae pada Taylor.

"Kami akan siap," jawab Taylor dan meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

Hyukjae meletakkan dua piring yang sudah hangat di meja dapur.

"Makan siang?"

"Ya, silahkan," kata Donghae saat ia duduk di salah satu kursi bar. Sekarang ia menonton Hyukjae dengan hati-hati.

"Ada masalah?"

"Tidak," jawab Hyukjae cemberut. Donghae tetap tidak peka dan tidak memberitahunya.

Hyukjae menyajikan makan siang dan duduk samping Donghae, pasrah berada dalam ketidaktahuan.

"Rasanya enak," gumam Donghae memuji sambil menggigit potongan omeletnya.

"Apa kau ingin segelas anggur?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Hyukjae cepat. Ia merasa kalau pikirannya harus tetap jernih saat berada di sekitar Lee Donghae.

Meskipun Hyukjae tidak begitu lapar. Ia harus tetap makan, karena Donghae akan cerewet jika ia tidak makan.

Akhirnya Donghae mengganggu keheningan mereka dan menyalakan musik sejenis klasik, Hyukjae rasa ia pernah mendengar lagu itu sebelumnya.

"Lagu apa ini?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Canteloube, Songs of the Auvergne. Judulnya 'Bailero'."

"Lagunya enak. Bahasa apa itu?"

"Prancis kuno, sebenarnya Occitan."

"Kau kan bisa berbicara bahasa Prancis, apa kau tahu artinya?" tanya Hyukjae ketika ia ingat waktu itu Donghae berbicara bahasa Perancis dengan lancar saat makan malam di rumah orang tuanya.

"Beberapa kata, ya," jawab Donghae tersenyum, tampak santai.

"Ibuku punya mantra: alat musik, bahasa asing, bela diri. Kyuhyun bisa bicara bahasa Spanyol. Aku dan Hyuna bahasa Perancis. Kyuhyun memainkan gitar, aku bermain piano, dan Hyuna cello."

"Wow. Dan bela diri?"

"Kyuhyun latihan Judo. Dan aku ingat Hyuna menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke bawah saat berusia dua belas tahun karena menolak." Donghae menyeringai mengingat itu, "Aku berharap ibuku yang sudah mempersiapkan itu."

"Dr. Boa seorang ibu yang hebat dalam hal membuat anak-anaknya berprestasi. Dia pasti sangat bangga padamu. Aku yakin itu."

Sebuah pikiran suram terlihat di wajah Donghae, sesaat ia terlihat seperti tak nyaman. Donghae memandang Hyukjae dengan hati-hati, seolah-olah ia berada di wilayah yang belum terjamah.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan apa yang akan kau kenakan nanti malam? Atau aku perlu membantu memilihkan pakaian untukmu?" Nada Donghae tiba-tiba kasar, terdengar marah.

"Mmm, belum. Apa kau yang memilih semua pakaian itu?"

"Tidak, Hyukjae, aku tidak melakukan itu. Aku memberikan daftarnya dan ukuranmu ke pembelanja pribadi di Neiman Marcus. Mereka yang menyesuaikan. Dan sekedar informasi, aku telah memerintahkan keamanan tambahan untuk malam ini dan beberapa hari mendatang. Taeyeon tidak stabil dan belum ditemukan disuatu tempat di jalan-jalan Seoul, aku berpikir itu merupakan tindakan pencegahan yang bijaksana. Aku tak ingin kau pergi tanpa pendamping. Oke?"

Hyukjae berkedip.

"Oke."

"Bagus. Sekarang aku akan briefing mereka. Aku tak akan lama."

"Mereka sudah di sini?"

"Ya."

Mengambil piringnya, Donghae menempatkannya di bak cuci piring dan langsung menghilang dari ruangan. Dia seperti punya beberapa orang yang berbeda dalam satu tubuh.

Sepertinya Hyukjae harus mencari di Google, gejalanya sedikit mirip dengan gejala dari skizofrenia.

Hyukjae mengambil piringnya, segera mencucinya, dan kembali ke kamar tidurnya sambil membawa berkas spesial dengan label HYUKJAE, LEE tadi.

Menuju lemari pakaian, Hyukjae mengeluarkan tiga jas resmi dari sana.

" _Nah, Sekarang yang mana?"_

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Haloha! Haihai!

 **MAKASIH yang kemarin udah luangin waktu buat baca dan nyempetin kasih ripiu yah! !^^  
** jujur aja aku kalo baca ripiu bawaannya langsung pengen post cepet", tapi ya masa cepet" kan nda enak(?) HAHAHA XD

Maaf chap kemarin masih ada kata 'ku'nya aduh huhu  
Dan buat yang nanyain klimaks, semoga sabar ya karna emang masih rada jauh, dinikmatin aja dulu hihi

Oke ini dia chap 6nya!  
Kalo ada unek2, saran, kritik, silakan ditulis aja dikotak ripiu, ok?

Ppaii ppaii~~ ^^

 **Istilah :**

– **Perasaan** _ **spiderman**_ atau _**speedy sense**_ : digunakan untuk perasaan samar tapi kuat bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah, berbahaya, curiga, tidak aman.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **L** ee Sungmin **  
C** ho Kyuhyun **K** im Hyuna **  
C** hoi Minho **K** im Jaekyung **  
A** hn Chilhyun(Kangta) **K** won Boa  
 **H** angeng **K** im Heechul  
 **C** hoi Siwon **S** hin Donghee  
 **K** im Taeyeon **T** iffany Hwang **  
K** im Youngwoon **K** im Jungmo **  
J** ang Hyunseung **K** im Ryeowook  
 **J** essica Jung **P** ark Jungsoo **  
T** aylor Martini **G** ail Jones **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Perubahan nama keluarga (marga) dan tempat, langsung didalam cerita, sengaja gak aku tulis dicast satu-satu karena kepenuhan hahaha  
Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, gak perlu maksain diri buat baca(?).  
Daftar istilah ada dibagian paling akhir.

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Berbaring di tempat tidur, Hyukjae memandang Mac-nya, iPad-nya, dan iPhone-nya. Ia jadi merasa kewalahan dengan teknologi. Sekarang ini ia sedang menyeting transfer daftar lagu Donghae dari iPad-nya ke Mac, kemudian membuka Google untuk _surfing_ di internet.

Ia berbaring di tempat tidur sambil menatap Mac-nya saat Donghae masuk.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Donghae bertanya dengan lembut. Sejenak Hyukjae merasa panik, bertanya-tanya apakah ia harus membiarkan Donghae melihat _website_ yang sedang ia buka sekarang.

Disana tertulis : **Gangguan kepribadian ganda dan gejala-gejalanya.**

Berselonjor di samping Hyukjae, Donghae akhirnya melihat juga halaman _website_ itu dengan geli.

"Kenapa membuka situs ini?" tanya Donghae acuh tak acuh. Kekasaran Donghae telah hilang, versi Donghae yang main-main sudah kembali.

"Penelitian. Pada kepribadian yang rumit," jawab Hyukjae berusaha terlihat tanpa ekspresi.

Bibir Donghae berkedut dengan senyum ditekan, "Sebuah kepribadian rumit?"

"Kelinci percobaanku."

"Aku sekarang menjadi kelinci percobaan? Padahal semuanya hanya kegiatan sambilan, mungkin penelitian ilmiah. Disaat aku berpikir aku adalah segalanya. Tuan Hyukjae, kau melukai hatiku."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu adalah kau, Donghae?"

"Tebakan liar," jawab Donghae, menyeringai.

"Memang benar bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang kacau, bergairah, gila kontrol yang aku tahu, secara intim."

"Kupikir aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang kau kenal secara intim." Donghae melengkungkan alis.

Hyukjae memerah, "Ya. Itu juga."

"Apakah kau sudah sampai pada kesimpulan?"

Hyukjae berbalik dan menatap Donghae. Ia berbaring miring di samping Hyukjae dengan kepala yang bertumpu pada siku, ekspresinya lembut dan geli.

"Aku pikir kau membutuhkan terapi intensif."

Dengan lembut Donghae merapikan rambut poni Hyukjae dengan jari-jari panjangnya.

"Tapi aku pikir aku lebih membutuhkanmu. Ini," Donghae memberi Hyukjae lipstik.

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening pada Donghae, bingung. Itu warna merah pelacur, Hyukjae juga pria, dan kalau soal warna pun, itu sama sekali bukan warna kesukaannya.

"Kau ingin aku memakai ini? Astaga, kau memang yang memasukiku, tapi aku tetap seorang pria!" Hyukjae membentak pelan.

Donghae tertawa.

"Tidak, bukan begitu Hyukjae," katanya datar.

Donghae segera duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur dan menarik bajunya ke atas kepalanya.

"Aku menyukai idemu Hyukjae, dengan memetakan daerah mana yang boleh kau sentuh."

Hyukjae jadi menatap Donghae dengan tatapan kosong.

"Daerah yang boleh dan tidak boleh disentuh," kata Donghae lagi, memberi penjelasan.

"Oh. Padahal aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku tidak."

"Kau ingin aku menggambarkannya dengan lipstik?"

"Pada akhirnya ini akan dibersihkan."

Oke. Ini berarti Hyukjae akhirnya bisa menyentuh Donghae dengan bebas. Senyum kecil keheranan tampak di bibir Hyukjae, dan ia menyeringai pada Donghae.

"Bagaimana dengan sesuatu yang lebih permanen seperti di rajah?"

"Aku bisa membuat tato, jika kau mau," Mata Donghae menyala penuh humor.

Dan dengan polosnya, Hyukjae jadi membayangkan seorang Lee Donghae bertato. Tubuhnya yang indah ditandai dengan banyak tato.

"Jangan ditato!" Hyukjae tertawa untuk menyembunyikan rasa ngerinya.

"Kalau begitu pakai lipstik," Donghae menyeringai.

Mematikan Mac, Hyukjae mendorongnya ke samping. Rasanya seolah akan sangat menyenangkan, "Ayo."

"Duduklah diatasku."

Hyukjae menekuk kakinya, menjadi posisi duduk, dan merangkak mendekati Donghae yang berbaring di tempat tidur namun lututnya tetap ditekuk.

"Bersandarlah pada kakiku."

Hyukjae merangkak di atasnya dan duduk mengangkang seperti yang diinstruksikan. Mata Donghe melebar dan hati-hati, tapi juga ada kegelian.

"Sepertinya kau sangat antusias melakukan ini," komentar Donghae dengan masam.

"Aku selalu bersemangat untuk semua informasi, Mr. Lee, dan itu berarti kau akan rileks, karena aku akan tahu di mana batas-batasnya."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan tak percaya bahwa ia akan membiarkan Hyukjae menggambar seluruh tubuhnya.

"Buka lipstik itu," ucap Donghae memberi perintah. Ya, dia benar-banar seseorang yang sangat bossy, tapi Hyukjae tak peduli. Ia membuka lipstik yang ia pegang.

"Ulurkan tanganmu."

Hyukjae memberikan tangannya yang lain pada Donghae.

"Tangan satunya, yang memegang lipstik," Donghae memutar matanya ke arah Hyukjae.

"Apakah kau memutar mata padaku?"

"Ya."

"Itu sangat tidak sopan, Mr. Lee. Aku kenal beberapa orang yang melakukan kekerasan karena seseorang memutar matanya."

"Apakah kau sekarang sedang begitu?" tanya Donghae, nadanya ironis.

Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang lipstik, dan tiba-tiba Donghae duduk, jadi hidung mereka saling menyentuh.

"Siap?" tanya Donghae dengan lirih, mengguman pelan, itu membuat tegang semuanya dan menegangkan suatu barang milik Hyukjae.

"Ya," bisik Hyukjae.

Kedekatan Donghae sangat menggoda, tubuhnya yang mendekat mengencang, bahkan aromanya bercampur dengan wangi sabun mandi Hyukjae.

Donghae menuntun tangan Hyukjae hingga ke lekuk bahunya. "Tekan ke bawah," ujarnya sambil mengambil nafas, dan mulut Hyukjae menjadi kering saat ia mengarahkan tangan Hyukjae turun, dari atas bahu, sekitar siku lengannya kemudian menuruni bagian dadanya.

Lipstiknya meninggalkan jejak, garis warna merah darah di belakangnya. Donghae berhenti di bagian bawah tulang rusuk, lalu mengarahkan Hyukjae untuk melintasi bagian perut. Donghae menegang dan menatap, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, menatap Hyukjae, tetapi di balik pandangan kosong, Hyukjae dapat melihat kalau dia menahan diri. Keengganan nampak ditahan dengan tegas, garis rahang mengencang, dan ketegangan terlihat di sekitar mata Donghae.

Saat melintas di tengah perutnya, Donghae bergumam, "bagian atas di sisi yang lain."

Donghae melepaskan tangan Hyukjae sehingga Hyukjae meniru garis yang telah ia gambar di sebelah kirinya. Hyukjae merasa mabuk saat Donghae memberikannya kepercayaan, tapi ada rasa marah juga karena faktanya, Hyukjae bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasa Donghae.

Ada tujuh bekas luka yang kecil berwarna putih bertebaran di dada Donghae, dan Hyukjae yakin itu sangat dalam. Sebenarnya terasa menyakitkan juga untuk melihat itu bagi Hyukjae, bisa-bisanya ada kejahatan atas penodaan tubuh yang indah.

"Lihatlah, aku bisa menggambarnya," bisik Hyukjae, menahan emosi.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa," jawab Donghae, dan dengan jari telunjuknya menelusuri garis sekitar pangkal lehernya.

Hyukjae mengikuti garis jari Donghae dengan warna merah.

Selesai.

Hyukjae menatap ke dalam mata coklat gelap Donghae.

"Sekarang punggungku," bisik Donghae. Ia bergeser jadi Hyukjae harus turun darinya, kemudian ia berbalik di atas tempat tidur dan duduk bersila.

"Ikuti garis seperti didadaku, semua garis mengelingi sisi yang lain," Suara Donghae lirih dan serak.

Hyukjae bergerak untuk melakukan hal seperti apa yang Donghae katakan, sampai garis merah melintasi tengah punggungnya.

Hyukjae menghitung bekas luka yang ada ditubuh indah Donghae. Semuanya ada sembilan. Melawan keinginan yang sangat besar untuk mencium masing-masing bekas luka itu, Hyukjae berusaha menghentikan air mata yang menggenang di matanya.

Kepala Donghae menunduk, dan tubuhnya tegang saat Hyukjae menyelesaikan rangkaian garis di sekeliling punggungnya.

"Sekitar lehermu juga?" bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk, dan Hyukjae menggambar garis lain bergabung dengan garis pertama tadi disekitar pangkal leher bawah rambutnya.

"Selesai," bisik Hyukjae, sambil melihat hasil karyanya. Donghae seperti mengenakan rompi kulit aneh dengan warna pelacur-merah membara. Bahunya merosot karena ia sudah rileks, dan perlahan ia berbalik menghadap Hyukjae lagi.

"Mereka adalah batas-batasnya," kata Donghae perlahan, matanya gelap dan sedikit melebar. Hyukjae tidak yakin itu dari rasa takut atau nafsu tapi yang jelas, Hyukjae menahan diri dari keinginan untuk melemparkan diri pada Donghae, menatap wajah tampan itu dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Aku bisa hidup dengan itu. Saat ini aku ingin melemparkan diriku padamu," bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae memberi Hyukjae senyum nakal dan mengulurkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan permohonan.

"Ya, Lee Hyukjae, aku milikmu."

Mendengar itu, Hyukjae menjerit dengan gembira yang sangat kekanak-kanakan dan melontarkan dirinya ke lengan Donghae, menjatuhkannya ke tempat tidur.

Donghae berputar, membiarkan dirinya tertawa kekanak-kanakan penuh kelegaan bahwa semua cobaan tadi telah berakhir. Entah bagaimana, Hyukjae berakhir dibawah tubuh Donghae, di atas tempat tidur.

"Sekarang, melanjutkan yang tadi," ujar Donghae mengambil nafas dan mulutnya mencium Hyukjae sekali lagi.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Kedua tangan Hyukjae mengepal di rambut Donghae saat mereka berciuman panas, menikmatinya, merasakan nuansa dimana lidah Donghae beradu dengan lidahnya. Dan Donghae pun sama, menikmati Hyukjae. Seperti berada di surga, itulah yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Donghae menyeret Hyukjae dan menggenggam ujung kaosnya, menariknya sampai di atas kepala dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

"Aku ingin merasakanmu," kata Donghae dengan bernafsu dimulut Hyukjae, sementara tangannya bergerak di belakang Hyukjae untuk menggoda punggungnya.

Donghae mendorong Hyukjae untuk turun ke tempat tidur, menekannya ke kasur, dan mulut dan tangan Donghae bergerak ke dada Hyukjae.

Jemari lentik Hyukjae bergulung dirambut cepak Donghae saat tampan itu mengambil salah satu puting Hyukjae dengan bibirnya dan menyentaknya dengan kuat.

"Haee!" Kelepasan, Hyukjae menjerit keenakan saat sensasi itu menyapu seluruh tubuhnya, meracuni, dan mengencangkan otot kejantanannya.

"Ya, sayang, biar aku mendengarmu," bisik Donghae pada kulit Hyukjae, terasa sangat panas.

Hyukjae sangat ingin Donghae dalam dirinya, sekarang.

Dengan mulutnya, Donghae bermain dengan puting Hyukjae, menariknya, membuat Hyukjae menggeliat dan meronta, dan semakin berhasrat. Hyukjae dapat merasakan kerinduan bercampur pemujaan dari perilaku Donghae. Seolah-olah Donghae memujanya.

Donghae menggoda dengan jari-jarinya, puting Hyukjae mengeras dan terlihat semakin manis dibawah sentuhan terampilnya. Tangannya bergerak kecelana denim Hyukjae, dan dengan cekatan membuka kancingnya, menarik reslitingnya turun, dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalam Hyukjae, tangannya meremas alat kelamin Hyukjae.

"Ssshh–" Napas Hyukjae mendesis keluar saat merasakan ibu jari Donghae mengusap lembut ujung kejantanannya. Donghae sedikit mendorong telapak tangannya untuk mengurut penis Hyukjae.

"Oh, sayang," desah Donghae di atas Hyukjae, menatap intens mata Hyukjae. "Aku jadi ingin melihatmu klimaks."

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu," bisik Hyukjae sebelum mulutnya bergabung dengan mulut Donghae lagi. Hyukjae bisa merasakan nafsu putus asa Donghae, kebutuhan Donghae akan dirinya.

Itu semua hal baru, jadi Hyukjae perlu tahu apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja. Dan ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang Hyukjae tahu. Pikiran tentang itu terurai dipikirannya. Mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki efek yang bisa mempengaruhi Donghae, bahwa ia bisa memberi Donghae kebahagiaan.

Donghae duduk, menggenggam ujung celana jins Hyukjae, menariknya kuat, diikuti dengan celana dalam juga. Ia menjaga matanya tetap menatap Hyukjae, lalu berdiri, mengambil sebuah foil paket dari sakunya, dan melemparkannya ke arah Hyukjae, kemudian melepas celana denim dan boxernya sendiri dengan satu gerakan cepat.

Hyukjae merobek bungkusan itu dengan tidak sabar, dan ketika Donghae berada di sampingnya lagi, Hyukjae perlahan-lahan menggulung kondom keatas penis Donghae.

Donghae menarik kedua tangan Hyukjae dan ia berguling untuk berbaring.

"Kau, di atas," perintah Donghae, menarik Hyukjae supaya mengangkanginya. "Aku ingin melihatmu."

Donghae menuntun Hyukjae, dan dengan ragu-ragu Hyukjae menurunkan tubuh keatas tubuhnya, membiarkan lubangnya pelan-pelan terisi oleh kejantanan Donghae.

Donghae menutup matanya dan melenturkan pinggulnya untuk bertemu dengan Hyukjae, mengisi lubang Hyukjae, meregangkan surga itu, dan mulut Donghae membentuk huruf O sempurna saat ia menghembuskan napas.

"Ohh sayang."

Rasa nikmat menguasai mereka. Donghae memegang tangan Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae tak tahu apakah itu untuk menjaga atau menahannya agar tidak menyentuh Donghae, meskipun Hyukjae memiliki peta sentuhan.

"Kau terasa sangat nikmat," bisik Donghae.

Hyukjae bangkit lagi, mabuk dengan kekuasaannya terhadap Donghae, menonton seorang pengusaha yang sangat kaya, Lee Donghae yang perlahan terlepas dibawahnya.

Donghae melepaskan tangan Hyukjae dan berganti fungsi untuk menarik pinggulnya, sehingga Hyukjae meletakkan tangannya dilengan Donghae. Sengaja tidak sengaja, penis Donghae menusuk bagian terdalam Hyukjae dengan tajam, menyebabkan Hyukjae kembali kelepasan untuk menjerit dengan nada yang sedikit manja.

"AHH–"

"Itu benar sayang, rasakan aku," kata Donghae, suaranya tertahan.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya keatas dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti itu. Hal itu adalah hal yang paling bisa dilakukan Donghae dengan baik.

Hyukjae bergerak, melawan arah gerakan Donghae dengan simetri yang sempurna, melumpuhkan semua pikiran dan alasan. Hyukjae merasa hilang dalam sensasi kehampaan itu. Atas dan bawah, lagi dan lagi.

"Ohh… Yaaa–hh, Donghaee–" Membuka mata, Hyukjae menatap Donghae, napasnya memburu, dan Donghae pun menatap ke arahnya, dengan tatapan membara.

"Hyukkie-ku," sebut Donghae.

"Ya," Suara Hyukjae terdengar serak.

"Selalu," Donghae mengerang dengan nyaring, menutup matanya lagi, menjatuhkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Annhhh– DONGHAEE!" Melihat Donghae terlepas cukup untuk menutup nasib Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae klimaks dengan bersuara keras, dengan kelelahan, berputar-putar, dan roboh diatas tubuh Donghae, membiarkan spermanya mengotori perut Donghae.

"Oh– sayang," Donghae mengerang saat ia menemukan pelepasannya, menahan Hyukjae tetap diam dan akhirnya dia terlepas.

Kepala Hyukjae di dada Donghae, di daerah yang tak boleh disentuh, sementara pipinya bersandar di tulang dada. Hyukjae terengah-engah, merasa hangat, dan Hyukjae menahan dorongan untuk mengerutkan bibirnya untuk mencium Donghae. Hyukjae hanya berbaring di atas tubuhnya, menangkap nafasnya yang tadi sempat hampir hilang.

Donghae mengusap lembut rambut Hyukjae, dan tangannya berjalan di punggung Hyukjae, membelai saat nafasnya tenang.

"Kau sangat manis."

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Donghae, menunjukkan ekpresi ragu-ragu.

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya dan tiba-tiba duduk, mengejutkan Hyukjae, lengannya melingkar di tubuhnya, menahan Hyukjae agar tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Hyukjae mencengkeram otot bisep Donghae saat hidung mereka bertemu.

"Kau. Sangat. Manis," kata Donghae lagi, nadanya tegas.

"Dan kau juga kadang-kadang sangat manis," Hyukjae mencium si tampan itu lembut.

Donghae mengangkat Hyukjae agar kejantanannya keluar dari tubuh Hyukjae. Tak peduli Hyukjae yang meringis saat ia melakukan itu.

Maju kedepan, Donghae mencium Hyukjae lembut.

"Kau tak menyadari betapa menariknya dirimu, kan?"

Hyukjae memerah. Donghae selalu membicarakan tentang hal itu.

"Semua perempuan, tapi kebanyakan pria-pria panas, teman-temanmu itu mengejarmu, rela mengikuti hasratnya dan menjadi _gay._ Tidakkah itu suatu petunjuk yang cukup?"

"Pria-pria? Siapa?"

"Kau mau daftarnya?" tanya Donghae mengerutkan dahinya.

"Si Fotografer, dia menggilaimu, pemuda di toko perkakas tempatmu bekerja dulu, kakak laki-laki teman se-apartemenmu, bosmu," tambahnya getir.

"Oh, Donghae, itu tidak benar."

"Percayalah padaku. Mereka menginginkanmu. Mereka menginginkan apa yang jadi milikku."

Donghae menarik Hyukjae untuk mendekat, jadi Hyukjae mengangkat kedua lengannya ke bahu Donghae, tangannya dirambut Donghae, memandang tampan itu dengan geli.

"Milikku," ulang Donghae, matanya bersinar posesif.

"Ya, milikmu," Hyukjae menenangkannya, tersenyum.

Donghae tampak tenang, dan Hyukjae merasa sangat nyaman telanjang di pangkuannya, di tempat tidur yang penuh cahaya sabtu sore.

Tanda lipstik masih membekas pada tubuh kekar Donghae. Hyukjae mencatat bahwa ada beberapa noda mengotori penutup selimut, dan bertanya-tanya sekilas apa yang Mrs. Jones akan lakukan pada hal itu.

"Jalurnya masih utuh," gumam Hyukjae dan dengan berani menelusuri tanda di bahu Donghae dengan jari telunjuk. Donghae meresponnya dengan menegang, dan tiba-tiba berkedip.

"Aku ingin pergi menjelajah."

Donghae memandang Hyukjae dengan skeptis, "Apartemen?"

"Tidak, bukan itu. Aku berpikir tentang peta harta karun yang telah kita gambar di tubuhmu," Jari Hyukjae sudah gatal ingin menyentuhnya.

Alis Donghae terangkat dengan heran, kemudian ia berkedip dengan ketidakpastian. Hyukjae jadi mengesekkan hidung ke hidung Donghae.

"Dan apa itu persisnya, Tuan Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae mengangkat tangannya dari bahu Donghae dan menjalankan ujung jari di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyentuh dimana aku diijinkan."

Donghae menangkap jari telunjuk Hyukjae dengan giginya, menggigitnya dengan lembut.

"Aw," protes Hyukjae dan Donghae nyengir karena itu, sebuah geraman pelan keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Oke," kata Donghae, melepaskan jari Hyukjae, tapi suaranya bercampur dengan ketakutan.

"Tunggu," Donghae menunduk di belakangnya, mengangkat Hyukjae lagi dan melepas kondom, menjatuhkannya sembarangan di lantai disamping tempat tidur.

"Aku benci benda itu. Aku punya pikiran bagus untuk menelpon Dr. Leeteuk untuk memberimu suntikan."

"Kau pikir ahli kandungan terkenal di Seoul akan datang dengan berlari?"

"Aku bisa sangat meyakinkanmu tentang itu," gumam Donghae, merapikan rambut halus Hyukjae dengan jarinya. "Franco melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat bagus pada rambutmu, aku suka lapisan-lapisannya."

"Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Donghae menggeser Hyukjae kembali jadi Hyukjae mengangkangi dirinya, Hyukjae bersandar pada lutut Donghae yang tertopang, kakinya di kedua sisi pinggul Donghae.

Donghae bersandar dengan tumpuan lengannya sendiri.

"Sentuhlah," kata Donghae tanpa humor, walaupun terlihat gugup, ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Menjaga mata untuk tetap menatap mata Donghae, Hyukjae mengulurkan tangan dan menelusurkan jarinya di bawah garis lipstik, melintasi seluruh otot di perut Donghae yang terpahat sempurna. Donghae tersentak dan Hyukjae berhenti.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya perlu sedikit… Penyesuaian diri dari diriku. Tak ada seorang pun yang menyentuhku dalam waktu yang cukup lama," bisik Donghae.

"Oh, Mrs. Hwang ?"

Kata-kata itu muncul begitu saja tanpa diminta keluar dari mulut Hyukjae, dan luar biasanya, Hyukjae berhasil menjaga semua kepahitan dan kebencian keluar dari suaranya.

Donghae mengangguk, ketidaknyamanannya terlihat jelas.

"Aku tidak ingin berbicara tentang dia. Itu akan merusak suasana hatimu yang sedang baik."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa, Hyukkie. Kau terlihat merah setiap kali aku menyebut sesuatu tentang dia. Masa laluku adalah masa laluku. Itu fakta. Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya. aku beruntung bahwa kau tidak memiliki masa lalu, karena itu akan membuatku gila jika kau memilikinya."

Hyukjae cemberut pada Donghae, tapi dia sedang tak ingin bertengkar sekarang.

"Menyebabkanmu gila? Berarti itu lebih dari dirimu sekarang?" Hyukjae tersenyum, berharap untuk meringankan suasana hati mereka.

Bibir Donghae berkedut. "Gila karenamu," bisiknya. Dan sudah pasti, hati Hyukjae membengkak dengan sukacita mendengar itu.

"Bolehkan aku menelpon Dr. Choi?"

"Aku pikir itu tak perlu," kata Donghae datar. Ia bergeser kembali sehingga dia menjatuhkan kakinya. Hyukjae menempatkan kembali jemarinya diperut Donghae dan membiarkannya melintasi kulit itu. Donghae terdiam sekali lagi.

"Aku suka menyentuhmu," Jari Hyukjae meluncur ke pusar Donghae kemudian menuju selatan di sepanjang _happy trail_ -nya.

Bibir Donghae terbuka saat napasnya berubah, matanya menggelap dan ereksinya berkedut menyentuh perut Hyukjae.

Ronde kedua.

"Lagi?" bisik Hyukjae memerah.

Donghae tersenyum.

"Tentu, Tuan Lee Hyukjae, lagi."

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Suatu cara yang nikmat menghabiskan hari sabtu siang. Hyukjae berdiri di bawah pancuran, dan main-main mencuci tubuhnya, tapi berhati-hati agar tidak membuat rambutnya ikut basah, merenungkan hal yang terjadi dua jam yang lalu.

Donghae dan hubungan seks normal sepertinya berjalan dengan baik. Donghae mengungkapkan begitu banyak hal hari ini.

Sebenarnya itu mengejutkan, tapi Hyukjae tetap mencoba mencerna semua informasi untuk merefleksikan apa yang telah ia pelajari, rincian penghasilannya.

Donghae sangat kaya, dan untuk seseorang yang begitu muda, itu luar biasa, dan belum lagi berkas-berkas yang ia miliki tentang Hyukjae dan semua submisif berambut coklatnya. Hyukjae jadi ingin tahu apakah data mereka semua ada dalam lemari arsip Donghae.

Hyukjae cemberut, ia takut kesana tapi ia tak akan bisa membiarkan rasa penasarannya.

Ah, dan ada Taeyeon yang berpotensi memiliki senjata, di suatu tempat, dan selera musik jeleknya masih ada di iPod Donghae.

Tapi yang lebih buruk lagi bagi Hyukjae, Mrs. Pedofil Tiffany, Hyukjae tak bisa memahami itu di kepalanya, dan Hyukjae tak mau. Hyukjae tak ingin dia menjadi momok berambut dalam hubungannya dan Donghae.

Ternyata Donghae benar, Hyukjae bisa meledak menjadi gila bila memikirkan mantan Donghae, jadi mungkin lebih baik jika Hyukjae tak memikirkannya.

Hyukjae melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan diri, tapi tiba-tiba rasa kemarahan mencengkram dirinya yang tak terduga. Ia masih tidak mengerti tentang diri Donghae, dan lebih buruk lagi, ia ingat kenyataan bahwa Tiffany membantu Donghae.

Ia jadi teringat tentang bekas-bekas luka Donghae, perwujudan fisik gamblang dari masa kanak-kanak yang mengerikan dan pengingat memuakkan dari luka mental yang harus Donghae tanggung. Donghae-nya yang tampan dan bersedih.

Tapi Donghae mengatakan hal-hal penuh kasih sekarang, seperti tadi. Dia gila karena Hyukjae.

Menatap bayangannya, Hyukjae tersenyum karena teringat kata-kata Donghae, hatinya meluap sekali lagi, dan wajahnya menunjukkan senyuman konyol.

Mungkin mereka bisa membuat ini berhasil. Tapi Hyukjae masih sedikit ragu, dengan berapa lama waktu yang Donghae sanggupi untuk melakukan hal itu tanpa _memukul_ Hyukjae.

Senyum Hyukjae menghilang. Itu adalah sesuatu yang Hyukjae tak tahu. Itu adalah bayangan yang menggantung di atas mereka.

"Kinky Fuckery," gumam Hyukjae pelan. Hyukjae bisa melakukan itu, tetapi ia tidak yakin bisa lebih.

Hyukjae kembali ke kamarnya untuk berpakaian. Donghae di lantai bawah sedang bersiap-siap, melakukan apapun yang dia ingin lakukan, jadi Hyukjae punya kamar untuk dirinya sendiri.

Seperti juga jas-jas di lemari, Hyukjae punya satu laci penuh berisi dalaman baru, berbagai jenis. Hyukjae memilih _jockstrap_ putih dengan label harga 540 dolar. Celana dalam yang memiliki karet penunjang pada bagian bokong, sangat halus, walaupun tidak terlalu ringkas. Dan jangan lupa ingatkan Hyukjae bahwa ada celana dalam jenis bikini (bikini untuk laki-laki, bukan perempuan) di dalam lacinya.

Hyukjae sedang meraih jas ketika dengan tiba-tiba Donghae masuk tanpa pemberitahuan. Dia berdiri tidak bergerak, menatap Hyukjae, mata coklat-gelapnya berkedip dengan nafsu.

"Aku tak percaya kau akan memakai celana dalam jenis itu."

"Bu-bukan begitu, celana resminya sedikit kebesaran, jadi aku memakai ini agar pantatku terlihat naik. Kau tau, selayaknya pria yang berotot," jelas Hyukjae memerah diseluruh tubuhnya, kemudian ia memandang Donghae, tampan itu memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang, dan leher kemejanya terbuka.

Hyukjae bisa melihat garis lipstick yang masih menempel dan Donghae masih menatap Hyukjae.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu, Mr. Lee? Aku menganggap ada suatu tujuan yang membuatmu berkunjung daripada menganga menatap kosong padaku."

"Aku lebih suka menikmati tatapan kosongku, terima kasih, Mr. Lee –juga," gumam Donghae muram, melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan dan menatap Hyukjae dalam-dalam.

"Ingatkan aku untuk mengirim catatan pribadi berisikan terima kasih kepada Caroline Acton."

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening, bingung siapa yang dimaksud Donghae.

"Pembeli pribadi dari mobilmu," kata Donghae, menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap Hyukjae dengan menakutkan.

"Oh."

"Jujur saja, aku merasa cukup terganggu sekarang karena pilihan celana dalammu."

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Apa yang kau inginkan, Donghae?"

Hyukjae memberi tatapan tidak-ada-omong-kosong-nya. Dan Donghae membalas itu dengan senyum miring dan menarik bola perak telur dari sakunya, menghentikan langkah Hyukjae.

(p.s. kalo cari digoogle, kata kuncinya _bola perak telur Fifty Shades of Grey_ )

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan," kata Donghae cepat.

"Terangkan padaku," Hyukjae berbisik.

"Kupikir kau bisa memakai benda ini malam ini."

Dan implikasi dari kalimat itu menggantung di antara mereka saat ide itu masuk dipikiran Hyukjae.

"Di acara ini nanti?" Hyukjae terkejut.

Donghae menggangguk lambat, matanya mengelam.

"Kau juga akan memukul pantatku nanti?"

"Tidak."

Untuk sesaat, Hyukjae merasakan sekilas tikaman kecil kekecewaan.

Donghae terkekeh melihat ekspresinya, "Kau ingin aku melakukannya?"

Hyukjae menelan ludah. Sejujurnya ia juga tak tahu.

"Yah, yakinlah aku tak akan menyentuhmu seperti itu, bahkan jika kau memohon padaku. Jadi, apa kau ingin bermain permainan ini?" Donghae memegang bola.

"Kau selalu bisa mengeluarkannya kalau terlalu lama," lanjutnya cepat.

Hyukjae menatap dalam diam. Donghae terlihat begitu licik dan menggoda, rambut baru-habis-bercinta berantakannya, mata gelap menari dengan pikiran erotis, bibir tipis yang terpahat indah, terangkat dengan sebuah senyum geli yang seksi.

"Oke," Hyukjae menyetujui tanpa protes dengan lembut.

"Uke yang baik," gumam Donghae menyeringai.

Kemudian Donghae membawa Hyukjae ke sisi tempat tidur dan tidak duduk, tapi berjalan ke arah satu-satunya kursi di ruangan itu. Mengambilnya, ia membawanya dan meletakkannya di depan Hyukjae.

"Ketika aku mengangguk, kau membungkuk dan berpegangan pada kursi, mengerti?" Suara Donghae parau.

"Ya."

"Bagus. Sekarang buka mulutmu," perintah Donghae, suaranya masih rendah.

Hyukjae menurut seperti apa yang diberitahukan oleh Donghae, berpikir bahwa Donghae akan menempatkan bola tadi di mulutnya untuk melumasi bola-bola itu. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang adalah Donghae menyelipkan jari telunjuknya masuk ke mulut Hyukjae.

"Hisap," kata Donghae.

Hyukjae meraih dan menggenggam tangan Donghae, menahannya tetap stabil, dan melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan, Hyukjae bisa menurut, ketika ia ingin menurut.

"Hmmh–" Hyukjae menghisap keras, dan ia merasa dihargai ketika mata Donghae melebar dan bagian bibirnya terbuka saat menarik nafas. Hyukjae tak akan memerlukan pelumas pada tingkat itu.

Donghae menempatkan bola di mulutnya sendiri saat Hyukjae mengulum jarinya, memutar-mutar lidahnya di seputar jari. Ketika Donghae mencoba untuk menarik jarinya, Hyukjae mengatupkan gigi, membuatnya menyeringai kemudian menggeleng, mengingatkan Hyukjae, jadi Hyukjae melepaskannya.

Donghae akhirnya mengangguk, dan Hyukjae membungkuk dan memegang sisi kursi. Dia menggerakkan celana dalam Hyukjae ke satu sisi dan dengan sangat perlahan menyelipkan jarinya ke dalam –satu-satunya lubang Hyukjae, berputar-putar dengan santai, jadi Hyukjae bisa merasakannya di semua sisi.

"Unghh–" Hyukjae tidak dapat menahan erangan yang lolos dari bibirnya.

Donghae mencabut jarinya sebentar dan dengan kehati-hatian yang lembut, ia memasukkan bola satu persatu, mendorongnya masuk ke dalam lubang anus Hyukjae yang sempit.

Setelah merasa bola-bola itu berada di posisi yang tepat, Donghae merapikan celana dalam Hyukjae kembali ke tempatnya dan mencium punggung Hyukjae. Menjalankan kedua tangannya ke atas masing-masing kaki Hyukjae mulai dari pergelangan kaki ke paha, ia dengan lembut mencium bagian atas kedua paha.

"Aku tak percaya, kau punya kaki yang indah, indah sekali, Tuan Hyukjae," gumam Donghae. Berdiri, ia mencengkeram pinggul Hyukjae dan menarik belakang tubuh Hyukjae kearahnya jadi Hyukjae bisa merasakan ereksinya.

"Mungkin aku akan bercinta denganmu dengan cara ini ketika kita pulang nanti, Hyukjae. Kau bisa berdiri sekarang."

Hyukjae merasa pusing, terlampau terangsang saat merasa berat dari bola terdorong dan tertarik di dalam lubangnya. Merunduk dari belakang Hyukjae, Donghae memberi ciuman di bahunya.

"Aku membeli ini untuk kau kenakan di Pesta Gala sabtu lalu." Donghae menempatkan lengannya di sekitar Hyukjae dan mengulurkan tangannya. Dalam telapak tangannya bersandar sebuah kotak merah kecil dengan kata Cartier tertulis di tutupnya.

"Tapi kau meninggalkanku, jadi aku tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk memberikannya kepadamu."

"Ini adalah kesempatan keduaku," lanjut Donghae, menggumam dengan suaranya yang kaku, ada beberapa emosi yang tidak tersebutkan. Donghae terlihat gugup.

Ragu-ragu, Hyukjae meraih kotak itu dan membukanya. Di dalamnya ada jam tangan berwarna coklat tua. Detailnya sangat sempurna, seperti hasil pahatan seorang seniman yang handal. Sangat laki-laki, sederhana, dan klasik. Hyukjae jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dia pilih sendiri, jika ia pernah diberi kesempatan untuk berbelanja di Cartier.

"Ini lebih dari bagus," bisik Hyukjae, dan karena jam tangan itu kesempatan kedua, Hyukjae menyukainya. "Terima kasih."

Donghae relaks didekat Hyukjae saat ketegangan meninggalkan tubuhnya, dan ia mencium bahu Hyukjae lagi.

"Kau akan mengenakan jas merah?" tanya Donghae.

"Ya? Apakah itu aneh?"

"Sedikit, tapi kurasa akan cocok padamu. Aku masih tak paham dengan gaya berpakaianmu, dan aku akan membiarkanmu bersiap-siap, jangan lupa sepatunya."

Donghae keluar dari pintu tanpa menengok ke belakang.

Hyukjae berputar dan melirik pada _Tres Nono Flat_ berwarna coklat yang akan cocok dengan jas yang Hyukjae pilih untuk dipakai. Sepatu Christian Louboutin, berharga 3295 dolar.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae sedang memasuki sebuah dunia lain. Pria manis –cukup tampan juga- yang menatapnya balik dari cermin kelihatan layak di sebuah acara karpet merah. Padahal ia sudah memilih jas yang berwarna merah agar tidak terlihat terlalu formal, tapi mungkin akan jadi yang paling menarik.

Rambutnya sekarang sangat hitam sedikit berkilau, sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Hyukjae sedikit mengangkat lengan kanan jasnya, memamerkan jam tangan kesempatan kedua Donghae. Pipi Hyukjae juga akan memerah dari gerakan konstan dari bola perak dalam lubangnya. Ya, bola-bola itu sangat berpengaruh besar.

Menggelengkan kepala karena keberanian ide-ide erotis Donghae, Hyukjae membungkuk untuk mengambil ponselnya dan memasukkannya kedalam kantung celana, dan ia pergi mencari Donghae.

Saat itu Donghae sedang berbicara dengan Taylor dan tiga pria lainnya di depan ruang masuk, punggungnya di depan Hyukjae.

Ekspresi sedikit terkejut Taylor dan rekan-rekannya menyadarkan Donghae akan kehadiran Hyukjae. Donghae berbalik saat Hyukjae berdiri dan menunggu dengan canggung.

Mulut Hyukjae mendadak kering. Donghae terlihat mempesona. Jas hitam, dasi kupu-kupu, dan ekspresi wajahnya saat ia menatap Hyukjae adalah suatu kekaguman.

Donghae berjalan ke arah Hyukjae dan mencium pucuk rambutnya.

"Hyukjae. Aku tidak menyesal jadi gay karena mu."

Hyukjae memerah atas pujiannya di depan Taylor and para pria lain.

"Segelas sampanye sebelum kita pergi?"

"Please," bisik Hyukjae, terlalu cepat.

Donghae mengangguk ke Taylor yang menuju ke serambi dengan tiga orang pengikutnya. Di ruang besar, Donghae mengambil sebotol sampanye dari lemari es.

"Tim Keamanan?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Perlindungan tertutup. Mereka berada di bawah kendali Taylor. Dia terlatih dalam hal itu, juga," Donghae memberi Hyukjae segelas sampanye.

"Dia sangat serbaguna."

"Ya," Donghae tersenyum.

"Kau tampak manis walau sedikit nakal karena tidak memakai dasi, Hyukjae. Bersulang," Donghae mengangkat gelasnya, dan Hyukjae mendentingkannya dengan gelasnya.

Sampanyenya berwarna mawar pucat. Rasanya segar yang nikmat dan ringan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Donghae, matanya memanas.

"Baik, terima kasih," Hyukjae tersenyum manis, tak menunjukan apapun, ia paham betul kalau Donghae mengacu pada bola perak.

Donghae menyeringai ke arah Hyukjae.

"Ini, kau akan membutuhkan ini," Donghae memberi Hyukjae kantong beludru besar yang sedang terletak di meja dapur.

"Buka saja," kata Donghae diantara tegukan sampanye.

Penasaran, Hyukjae merogoh kantong itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah topeng masquerade keemasan dengan alur rumit berwarna biru yang sangat gelap.

"Topeng pesta," ucap Donghae menyatakan terus terang.

"Aku paham."

Topengnya indah. Sebuah garis perak berulir sekitar tepi dan garis yang menggambarkan seakan renda halus perak indah yang terukir di sekitar bagian mata.

"Itu akan memamerkan mata indahmu, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae nyengir pada Donghae, malu-malu, "Apa kau akan memakai juga?"

"Tentu saja," tambah Donghae, mengangkat alis, dan dia menyeringai. Hyukjae rasa semuanya akan menyenangkan.

"Ayo. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

Mengulurkan tangannya, Donghae membawa Hyukjae keluar ke lorong ke pintu samping tangga. Dia membukanya, menampilkan sebuah ruangan besar kira-kira seukuran dengan playroom, yang pasti berada langsung di atas mereka.

Kamar yang satu ini diisi dengan buku-buku. Sebuah perpustakaan, setiap dinding penuh dari lantai sampai langit-langit. Di tengah adalah sebuah meja biliar ukuran penuh yang diterangi oleh lampu berbentuk prisma segitiga panjang.

"Kau memiliki perpustakaan!" Hyukjae berdecak kagum, kewalahan dengan kegembiraan.

"Ya, ruang permainan bola seperti Kyuhyun menyebutnya. Apartemen ini cukup luas. Aku baru menyadari hari ini, ketika kau menyebut menjelajahi, bahwa aku tak pernah memberimu tur. Kita tak punya waktu sekarang, tapi aku pikir aku akan menunjukkan ruangan ini, dan mungkin menantangmu untuk permainan biliar dalam waktu yang tak terlalu lama."

Hyukjae menyeringai pada Donghae, "Coba saja."

Hyukjae diam-diam memeluk dirinya dengan gembira. Kangin dan Hyukjae akrab di meja billiard. Mereka sudah bermain selama tiga tahun terakhir, jadi Hyukjae jago dengan tongkat kayu. Kangin adalah guru yang baik.

"Apa?" Donghae bertanya, geli.

"Tidak," kata Hyukjae cepat. Donghae menyipitkan matanya.

"Yah, mungkin Dokter Choi dapat mengungkap rahasiamu. Kau akan bertemu dengannya malam ini."

"Paranormal yang mahal?"

"Ya, orang yang sama. Dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae dan dengan lembut menggosokkan ibu jarinya di buku-buku jari Hyukjae saat mereka duduk di belakang Audi menuju utara.

Hyukjae menggeliat, dan merasakan sensasi di pangkal pahanya, menahan diri untuk mengerang karena Taylor ada di depan, tidak mengenakan iPod-nya, dengan salah satu dari orang-orang keamanan yang namanya Hyukjae pikir adalah Minho.

Hyukjae mulai merasakan nyeri yang samar nikmat diperutnya, yang disebabkan oleh bola-bola itu. Iseng-iseng, Hyukjae bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, berapa lama ia bisa bertahan untuk tidak klimaks.

Hyukjae merapatkan kedua kakinya. Saat Hyukjae lakukan itu, sesuatu yang telah mengelitik di belakang pikirannya tiba-tiba muncul.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan lipstick?" tanya Hyukjae pada Donghae dengan pelan.

Donghae menyeringai padanya dan menunjuk ke depan. "Taylor," katanya.

Hyukjae langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Oh," Dan berhenti dengan cepat ketika merasa tergelitik lagi karena bola-bola itu. Hyukjae menggigit bibir.

Donghae tersenyum pada Hyukjae, matanya berkilauan licik. Ia tahu pasti apa yang ia lakukan.

"Tenang," ucap Donghae mendesah. "Jika terlalu banyak…" Suaranya menghilang, dan ia dengan lembut mencium setiap buku jari Hyukjae satu per satu, kemudian dengan lembut mengisap ujung jari kelingking Hyukjae.

Sekarang Hyukjae tahu kalau Donghae melakukan itu dengan sengaja. Hyukjae menutup matanya saat hasrat gelap terbentang di seluruh tubuhnya. Hyukjae menyerah sesaat pada sensasinya, otot-ototnya menegang sempurna.

Ketika Hyukjae membuka mata lagi, Donghae menatapnya tajam, tatapan seorang pangeran kegelapan. Itu pasti karena jaket jasnya dan dasi kupu-kupu, tapi Donghae sekarang tampak lebih tua, mutahir, si cabul yang amat tampan dengan niat tak bermoral.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kita harapkan di acara ini?"

"Oh, hal-hal yang biasa," kata Donghae dengan lembut.

"Tidak biasa bagiku," Hyukjae mengingatkannya.

Donghae tersenyum dengan gairah dan mencium tangan Hyukjae lagi.

"Banyak orang memamerkan uang mereka. Lelang, undian, makan malam, berdansa dan menari, ibuku tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengadakan pesta."

Donghae tersenyum. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang hari ini, Hyukjae membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk merasa sedikit bersemangat tentang pesta itu.

Ada antrian mobil mahal menuju jalan masuk sebuah rumah besar berwarna abu-abu. Lentera kertas merah muda pucat dan panjang menggantung di sepanjang jalan, dan saat mereka lebih dekat ke Audi, Hyukjae bisa melihat orang-orang sebangsa Donghae di mana-mana.

Dalam cahaya sore hari, orang-orang disana terlihat magis, seolah-olah Hyukjae dan Donghae sedang memasuki kerajaan ajaib.

Hyukjae melirik Donghae. Keadaan itu sangat cocok untuk Donghae. Kegembiraan kekanak-kanakan Hyukjae jadi merekah, menutupi semua perasaan lainnya.

"Pasang topeng," ucap Donghae sambil nyengir, dan saat dia mengenakan topeng hitam sederhananya, dia seolah-olah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih gelap, lebih sensual.

Semua yang bisa Hyukjae lihat di wajah Donghae adalah mulutnya yang seperti dipahat and rahangnya yang tajam. Detak jantungnya jadi melompat saat melihat Donghae.

Hyukjae mengencangkan topeng dan tersenyum pada Donghae, mengabaikan rasa lapar yang mendalam dalam tubuhnya. Taylor membawa mobil ke jalan masuk, dan seorang valet membuka pintu Donghae. Minho melompat keluar untuk membuka pintu Hyukjae.

"Siap?" Donghae bertanya.

"Sepertinya aku siap."

"Kau terlihat manis, Hyukjae," Donghae mencium pipi Hyukjae dan keluar dari mobil. Sebuah karpet hijau gelap terhampar di sepanjang lintasan menuju ke salah satu sisi rumah, mengarah ke halaman mengesankan di bagian belakang.

Donghae melingkarkan lengannya secara protektif ditubuh Hyukjae, meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Hyukjae, saat mereka mengikuti karpet hijau bersama dengan orang-orang elit Seoul yang mengenakan riasan terbaik mereka dan mengenakan segala macam topeng dengan lentera menerangi jalan.

Dua orang fotografer mengarahkan tamu-tamu untuk berpose untuk mengambil foto dengan latar belakang rumah tanaman yang ditebari tanaman menjalar.

"Mr. Lee," Salah satu fotografer memanggil. Donghae mengangguk mengakui dan menarik Hyukjae untuk mendekat, kemudian mereka berpose dengan cepat untuk foto.

"2 fotografer?" Hyukjae bertanya pada Donghae.

"Satu orang dari koran The Seoul Times, satu orang lagi untuk souvenir. Kita bisa membeli hasilnya nanti."

Mendengar itu Hyukjae yakin, fotonya akan ada di pers lagi. Taeyeon sekilas memasuki pikirannya. Ini pasti adalah cara Taeyeon menemukannya, berpose dengan Donghae. Pikiran itu mengganggu, meskipun pikirannya lalu terhibur karena Hyukjae tak akan dikenali di balik topeng yang ia pakai.

Pada akhir barisan, para penyaji berpakaian putih memegang nampan gelas penuh dengan sampanye, dan Hyukjae bersyukur ketika Donghae memberinya segelas, yang akan efektif untuk mengalihkan Hyukjae dari pikiran gelap dan rasa kram dari lubangnya.

Mereka mendekati pergola putih besar yang tergantung dihiasi lentera kertas dengan versi yang lebih kecil. Di bawahnya, lantai dansa hitam dan putih kotak-kotak yang bersinar dikelilingi oleh pagar rendah dengan pintu masuk di tiga sisi. Pada setiap pintu masuk berdiri dua patung es angsa berdetil rumit.

Sisi keempat pergola ditempati oleh panggung di mana kuartet alat musik gesek bermain dengan lembut, sebuah lagu lembut dan mendayu yang Hyukjae tidak kenali. Panggung terlihat dibangun untuk sebuah band besar tapi belum ada tanda-tanda para musisi. Hyukjae pikir itu pasti untuk nanti.

Mengambil tangan Hyukjae, Donghae membawanya diantara patung angsa ke lantai dansa di mana tamu lain berkumpul, mengobrol sambil memegang gelas sampanye.

"Berapa banyak orang yang datang?" tanya Hyukjae pada Donghae, terkejut oleh besarnya tenda.

"Aku kira sekitar tiga ratus. Kau harus bertanya pada ibuku," Donghae tersenyum ke arah Hyukjae dan mungkin itu karena Hyukjae hanya bisa melihat senyum yang mencerahkan wajahnya.

"Donghae!" Seorang wanita muda muncul keluar dari kerumunan dan melempar pelukan di leher Donghae, dan segera Hyukjae tahu kalau wanita muda itu Hyuna.

Hyuna mengenakan gaun ramping seluruh badan berwarna pink pucat berbahan kain sifon dengan topeng Venetian indah dengan detil halus yang cocok. Tampak luar biasa.

Dan untuk sejenak, Hyukjae merasa begitu bersyukur atas warna jas yang ia pilih untuk ia pakai.

"Hyukkie! Oh, _oppa_ , kau terlihat manis dan ada tampannya sedikit," ucap Hyuna memberi Hyukjae pelukan cepat.

"Kau harus datang dan bertemu teman-temanku. Tak satu pun dari mereka percaya bahwa Donghae akhirnya punya pacar. Walaupun sesama jenis."

Hyukjae melirik panik sekilas pada Donghae, yang mengangkat bahu tanda menyerah yang menunjukan arti aku-tahu-dia-tak masuk akal-aku-harus-hidup-dengan-nya-untuk-bertahun-tahun, dan membiarkan Hyuna membawa Hyukjae ke kelompok tiga wanita muda dan satu pria muda, semua berpakaian rapi yang mahal dan tanpa cela.

Hyuna membuat perkenalan singkat. Dua dari perempuan disana manis dan baik, tapi Jessica, Hyukjae pikir namanya, menilainya dengan masam dari balik topeng merahnya.

"Aku tak menyangka Donghae itu gay," kata Jessica menghina, menyembunyikan kebenciannya dengan senyum lebar palsu.

Hyuna cemberut padanya.

"Jessica, jaga sikapmu. Jelas Donghae _oppa_ memiliki selera yang sangat baik walaupun terhadap pria. Dia sedang menunggu orang yang tepat untuk datang, dan itu bukan dirimu!"

Jessica memerah sewarna topengnya, seperti halnya Hyukjae. Hyukjae berpikir mungkinkah semua itu bisa lebih tidak nyaman lagi.

"Nona-nona dan satu tuan kecil teman Hyuna, bisakah aku mengklaim kencanku kembali, please?" Melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hyukjae, Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke sisinya.

Ketiga wanita itu memerah dan satu laki-laki disana hanya menggeleng, nyengir dan gelisah, senyum mempesona Donghae melakukan apa yang selalu terjadi.

Hyuna melirik Hyukjae dan memutar matanya, dan Hyukjae harus tertawa karena itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," kata Hyukjae saat Donghae menyeretnya pergi.

"Terima kasih," kata Hyukjae pada Donghae ketika mereka telah menjauh.

"Aku lihat Jessica bersama Hyuna. Dia adalah orang yang jahat."

"Dia menyukaimu," Hyukjae menggerutu datar.

Donghae bergidik, "Yah, perasaan itu tidak terbalas. Ayo, aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada beberapa orang."

Hyukjae menghabiskan setengah jam kemudian dengan suatu perkenalan memusingkan seperti angin puyuh. Hyukjae bertemu dua orang aktor terkenal, dua orang CEO lagi, dan beberapa dokter ahli organ dalam yang terkenal. Bahkan rasanya tidak mungkin Hyukjae akan mengingat semua nama-nama orang itu. Donghae menjaga Hyukjae tetap berada dekat di sisinya, dan Hyukjae bersyukur karena itu.

Terus terang, kekayaan, kemewahan, dan skala kemewahan acara itu mengintimidasi Hyukjae. Ia belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini dalam hidupnya.

Penyaji berpakaian putih bergerak dengan mudah melalui kerumunan tamu yang semakin ramai dengan botol sampanye, terus menambahkan isi gelasnya dengan keteraturan yang mengkhawatirkan.

Hyukjae tidak boleh minum terlalu banyak. Hyukjae tidak boleh minum terlalu banyak, Hyukjae terus mengulangi itu untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi Hyukjae mulai merasa pusing, dan Hyukjae tak tahu apakah itu karena sampanye, suasana yang dipenuhi misteri dan kegembiraan yang tercipta oleh topeng, atau bola perak rahasia.

Rasa nyeri samar di bawah pinggangnya semakin menjadi mustahil untuk diabaikan.

"Jadi anda bekerja di SIP?" tanya seorang pria botak bertopeng setengah beruang atau mungkin anjing(?) "Dengar-dengar ada rumor suatu pengambilalihan yang tak berperasaan."

Hyukjae memerah. Memang ada pengambilalihan yang tak berperasaan dari seorang pria yang memiliki lebih banyak uang daripada akal sehat dan merupakan penguntit tingkat unggul.

"Aku hanya seorang asisten rendahan, Mr. Sooman. Aku tak tahu tentang hal itu," balas Hyukjae.

Donghae tak berkata apapun dan tersenyum hambar kepada Sooman.

"Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya!" Pembawa acara, memakai sebuah topeng harlequin hitam dan putih yang keren, menyela pembicaraan mereka. "Silakan ambil kursi anda. Makan malam telah terhidang."

Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae, dan mereka mengikuti kerumunan orang yang mengobrol ke arah tenda besar.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Hai!

 **MAKASIH YANG UDAH NYEMPETIN BACA DAN KASIH RIPIU, DAN SELAMAT DATANG BUAT YANG BARU BACA(?)** *lah

Chap 7 sudah disini, dan ya Donghae masa lalunya emang kelam dan mantannya lumayan banyak, huehehe

Okee, semua unek", kritik, masukan, tulis aja di kotak ripiu~^^  
Ppaii ppaiii!


	8. Chapter 8

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **L** ee Sungmin **  
C** ho Kyuhyun **K** im Hyuna **  
C** hoi Minho **K** im Jaekyung **  
A** hn Chilhyun(Kangta) **K** won Boa  
 **H** angeng **K** im Heechul  
 **K** im Taeyeon **T** iffany Hwang **  
K** im Youngwoon **K** im Jungmo **  
J** ang Hyunseung **K** im Ryeowook  
 **J** essica Jung **P** ark Jungsoo **  
T** aylor Martini **G** ail Jones **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Perubahan nama keluarga (marga) dan tempat, langsung didalam cerita, sengaja gak aku tulis dicast satu-satu karena kepenuhan hahaha  
Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, gak perlu maksain diri buat baca(?).  
Daftar istilah ada dibagian paling akhir –kalo ada(?).

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Interiornya menakjubkan. Tiga Kandelar besar tergantung rendah memberikan kemilau berwarna pelangi di atas lapisan sutra berwarna gading di langit-langit dan dinding. Setidaknya tiga puluh meja, dan mereka mengingatkan Hyukjae pada ruang makan di Heathman, gelas-gelas kristal, kain linen putih bersih menutupi meja dan kursi, dan di tengah-tengah, tampilan indah dari bunga peoni pink pucat terangkai di sekitar tempat lilin perak. Dan yang terbungkus kain sutra halus di sampingnya adalah sekeranjang kue-kue.

Donghae menanyakan penempatan tempat duduk dan membawa Hyukjae ke sebuah meja di tengah. Hyuna dan Boa sudah ada di situ, tenggelam dalam percakapan dengan seorang pria muda yang Hyukjae tak tahu siapa.

Boa –ibu Donghae mengenakan gaun hijau mint dengan topeng Venesia berkilauan yang cocok. Ia tampak berseri-seri, tidak tegang sama sekali, dan ia menyapa Hyukjae dengan hangat.

"Hyukkie, menyenangkan bisa melihatmu lagi! Dan juga kau terlihat manis."

"Ibu," Donghae menyapa dengan kaku dan mencium kedua pipi Boa.

"Oh, Donghae, sangat formal!" Boa menegurnya sambil menggoda.

Orang tua Boa, Mr. and Mrs. Kwon, bergabung di meja mereka. Tampak riang dan muda, meskipun sulit ditebak dibawah topeng perunggu mereka yang seragam. Mereka gembira bisa melihat Donghae.

"Nenek, Kakek, bolehkan aku memperkenalkan Lee Hyukjae?"

Mrs. Kwon langsung mendatangi Hyukjae,"Oh, akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang, sangat bagus dan manis sekali! Yah, aku harap kau membuatnya jadi seorang 'pria jujur'," semburnya, menjabat tangan Hyukjae.

"Ibu, jangan membuat Hyukkie malu," Boa datang menyelamatkan Hyukjae.

"Abaikan orang tua bodoh konyol itu, sayangku." Mr. Kwon menjabat tangan Hyukjae, "Dia pikir karena dia sudah tua, dia memiliki hak yang diberikan Tuhan untuk mengatakan apapun omong kosong yang muncul dalam kepalanya."

"Hyukkie, ini teman kencanku, Taecyeon," Hyuna dengan malu memperkenalkan pria mudanya. Taecyeon memberi senyuman nakal dan mata cokelatnya menari geli ketika ia dan Hyukjae berjabat tangan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Taecyeon," Kemudian Donghae yang menjabat tangan Taecyeon saat ia menilainya dengan tajam.

Harus dikatakan bahwa Hyuna menderita karena saudaranya suka menguasai juga. Hyukjae tersenyum simpati pada Hyuna. Hyoyeon dan Yoona, teman Boa, adalah pasangan terakhir di meja mereka, tapi belum ada tanda kehadiran Mr. Lee.

Tiba-tiba, ada desisan mikrofon, dan suara Mr. Lee –Kangta(Chilhyun) membahana karena sistem pengeras suara, menyebabkan celoteh suara mereda. Kangta berdiri di panggung kecil di salah satu ujung tenda, mengenakan topeng Punchinello emas yang mengesankan.

"Selamat datang, nyonya-nyonya dan tuan-tuan, untuk pesta amal tahunan kami. Saya berharap bahwa Anda menikmati apa yang kami telah persiapkan untuk Anda malam ini dan Anda akan merogoh kocek Anda untuk mendukung pekerjaan fantastis yang tim kami lakukan dengan "Mengatasi Bersama", seperti yang Anda tahu, ini tercetus oleh ide awal yang sangat dekat di hati istri saya, dan saya sendiri."

Hyukjae melirik gugup ke Donghae, yang menatap tanpa ekspresi, kearah panggung. Tapi kemudian Donghae melirik pada Hyukjae dan menyeringai.

"Aku akan menyerahkan acara sekarang pada pembawa acara kita. Silakan duduk, dan menikmati acara," Kangta menyelesaikan.

Tepuk tangan sopan mengikuti, kemudian obrolan di tenda dimulai lagi. Hyukjae duduk antara Donghae dan kakeknya. Ia sedang mengagumi tempat kartu kecil putih dengan kaligrafi perak halus yang tertulis namanya saat pelayan menyalakan lilin dengan pemantik panjang lancip.

Kangta bergabung dengan mereka, mencium kedua pipi Hyukjae, mengejutkannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Hyukkie," gumamnya.

Kangta benar-benar terlihat sangat mencolok dalam topeng emas yang luar biasa.

"Ladies and gentlemen, silakan mencalonkan pimpinan meja," panggil Pembawa Acara.

"Ooo-aku, aku!" kata Hyuna segera, meloncat antusias di kursinya.

"Di tengah meja, Anda akan menemukan sebuah amplop," lanjut Pembawa Acara. "Semua orang menemukan, mengemis, meminjam, atau mencuri tagihan dengan nominal tertinggi yang anda dapat kelola, menulis nama Anda di atasnya, dan ditempatkan dalam amplop. Pimpinan meja, silahkan dijaga dengan hati-hati amplop tersebut. Kita akan membutuhkannya nanti."

Hyukjae tiba-tiba kaku, ia ingat kalau ia tidak membawa uang. Betapa bodohnya ia yang lupa kalau ini adalah acara amal.

Mengeluarkan dompet, Donghae mengeluarkan dua ratus dolar.

"Ini," kata Donghae singkat.

"Aku akan membayarmu kembali," bisik Hyukjae.

Mulut Donghae berputar sedikit, dan Hyukjae tahu Donghae pasti tidak senang walau ia tak berkomentar.

Hyukjae menulis namanya menggunakan pena Donghae —berwarna hitam, dengan motif bunga putih di tutup— dan Hyuna mengambil semua amplop.

Di depan, Hyukjae menemukan lagi kartu dengan tulisan kaligrafi perak —daftar menu mereka.

 **.**

 **Sebuah Pesta Topeng untuk Bantuan "Mengatasi Bersama"**

 **Menu :**

 **Ikan Salmon Saus Tartare dengan Krim Asam Lembut dan Mentimun diatas Roti Brioche Panggang**

 **Anggur Alban Estate Roussanne 2006**

 **Dada Bebek Muscovy Panggang**

 **Umbi Sunchoke Tumbuk Lembut,**

 **Buah Ceri Manis Panggang dengan daun Thyme**

 **Hati Angsa**

 **Anggur Châteauneuf-du-Pape Vieilles Vignes 2006**

 **Anggur Domaine de la Janasse**

 **Kek Chiffon Kacang Walnut dengan Tepian Gula Tabur**

 **Manisan Buah Ara, Sabayon, Es Krim Maple**

 **Anggur Vin de Constance 2004 Klein Constantia**

 **Roti dan Keju Lokal Pilihan**

 **Anggur Alban Estate Grenache 2006**

 **Kopi dan Kue-kue Kecil Manis**

 **.**

Menu itu rupanya yang bertanggung jawab atas sejumlah gelas kristal berbagai ukuran yang memenuhi meja mereka. Pelayan mereka kembali, menawarkan anggur dan air.

Di belakang Hyukjae, sisi tenda di mana mereka masuk sedang ditutup, sementara di depan, dua penyaji menarik kain kanvas tenda, menampilkan matahari terbenam di Seoul. Itu adalah pandangan yang benar-benar menakjubkan, lampu berkelap-kelip dari Seoul di kejauhan dan sinar temaram oranye gelap dari teluk mencerminkan langit yang opal. Begitu tenang dan damai.

Sepuluh orang penyaji, setiap orang memegang satu piring, datang berdiri diantara mereka. Dengan perintah hening, para penyaji itu menyajikan mereka dengan makanan pembuka dengan penuh serempak, lalu menghilang lagi.

Ikan salmon kelihatannya sangat lezat sekarang, dan Hyukjae jadi menyadari bahwa ia tengah lapar.

"Lapar?" bisik Donghae sehingga hanya Hyukjae yang bisa mendengar. Hyukjae tahu maksud Donghae bukan makanan, dan otot didalam perutnya langsung merespon.

"Sangat," bisik Hyukjae, dengan berani mempertemukan matanya dengan mata Donghae, dan bibir Donghae terbuka saat dia menarik napas.

Kakek Donghae langsung mengajak Hyukjae mengobrol. Mr. Kwon adalah orang tua yang hebat, sangat bangga dengan putrinya dan ketiga cucunya. Rasanya aneh memikirkan Donghae sebagai seorang cucu. Memori bekas luka bakarnya datang tak diundang dalam pikiran Hyukjae, tapi dengan cepat Hyukjae menepis itu. Ia tak mau memikirkan itu sekarang, walaupun ironisnya adalah itu merupakan alasan dibalik Hyukjae datang ke pesta ini.

Hyukjae berharap Sungmin ada disini bersama Kyuhyun. Karena Sungmin akan sangat cocok disini, banyaknya garpu dan pisau diletakkan di depannya tidak akan mengecilkan hati Sungmin dan pasti Sungmin lah yang akan memimpin meja. Hyukjae membayangkan Sungmin berebut kekuasaan dengan Hyuna tentang siapa yang harus menjadi pimpinan meja. Pikiran itu membuat Hyukjae tersenyum.

Percakapan di meja mulai surut dan mengalir. Hyuna menghibur, seperti biasa, dan cukup berbeda dengan Taecyeon yang malang, yang sebagian besar tetap tenang seperti Hyukjae. Nenek Donghae adalah yang paling vokal. Dia juga memiliki rasa humor menggigit, biasanya dengan mengorbankan suaminya. Hyukjae jadi mulai merasa kasihan sedikit pada Mr. Kwon.

Donghae dan Hyoyeon bicara dengan bersemangat tentang perangkat yang perusahaan Donghae kembangkan, terinspirasi oleh prinsip Schumacher "Kecil itu Indah". Sulit untuk mengikuti itu. Dan lagi, Donghae tampaknya berniat memberdayakan masyarakat miskin di seluruh dunia dengan perangkat teknologi angin yang tidak perlu listrik atau baterai dan pemeliharaan yang minimal.

Hyukjae memperhatikan Donghae yang begitu penuh semangat menakjubkan. Sosok seorang pengusaha bergairah dan berkomitmen untuk meningkatkan kehidupan yang kurang beruntung.

Melalui perusahaan telekomunikasi itu, Donghae berniat menjadi yang pertama di pasaran dengan ponsel angin. Hyukjae sampai tak habis pikir, maksudnya ia tahu tentang gairah Donghae tentang memberi makan dunia, tapi ia rasa Donghae sedikit konyol.

Hyoyeon tampaknya tidak dapat memahami rencana Donghae untuk memberikan teknologi cuma-cuma dan tidak mematenkannya. Hyukjae juga bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana Donghae memperoleh semua uangnya jika dia begitu bersedia untuk memberikan semua itu.

Sepanjang makan malam barisan pria dengan jaket makan malam yang pantas dan topeng gelap berhenti di meja mereka, ingin bertemu dengan Donghae, menjabat tangannya, dan berbasa-basi. Donghae memperkenalkan Hyukjae ke beberapa orang tapi tidak pada yang lain.

Hyukjae penasaran mengetahui mengapa bisa terjadi perbedaan. Di saat salah satu percakapan tersebut, Hyuna bersandar di dekat Hyukjae dan tersenyum.

"Hyukkie- _oppa_ , maukah kau membantu dalam acara lelang?"

"Tentu saja," Hyukjae merespon, terlalu bersedia karena ia tau acara lelang itu tidak hanya untuk wanita.

Ketika makanan penutup disajikan, malam sudah turun dan Hyukjae merasa benar-benar tak nyaman. Hyukjae rasa ia perlu menyingkirkan bola-bola itu.

Sebelum Hyukjae sempat permisi, pembawa acara muncul di meja mereka, dan dengan seorang Noona Eropa Kuncir Kuda. Hyukjae lupa namanya tapi yang jelas wanita itu memakai topeng, tapi Hyukjae mengenalnya ketika tatapannya tidak berpindah dari Donghae. Wanita itu memerah dan dengan egois Hyukjae gembira karena Donghae tak mengenal wanita itu sama sekali.

Pembawa Acara meminta amplop mereka dan dengan sangat terlatih dan fasih, meminta Boa untuk menarik keluar uang pemenang. Itu punya Taecyeon, dan keranjang terbungkus sutra diberikan kepadanya. Hyukjae bertepuk tangan dengan sopan, tapi Hyukjae menyadari ia tak mungkin sanggup untuk lebih berkonsentrasi lagi.

"Permisi," bisik Hyukjae ke Donghae.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae tajam.

"Apakah kau perlu ke kamar mandi?"

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," kata Donghae, matanya gelap.

Ketika Hyukjae berdiri, semua pria-pria kekar lain disekeliling meja juga berdiri bersamanya. Hyukjae tau situasi apa itu.

"Jangan, Donghae! Kau tidak akan mengantar Hyukkie- _oppa_. Aku saja," Hyuna sudah berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu? Kelaminnya sama denganku, kau bahkan bisa kena gosip," protes Donghae, rahangnya menegang.

Tapi Hyuna berpura-pura tak mendengarnya, Hyukjae tahu Donghae tak senang. Sejujurnya Hyukjae juga, Hyukjae juga memiliki kebutuhan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hyuna sudah terlahir sebagai wanita yang semangat.

Hyukjae mengangkat bahu meminta maaf pada Donghae, dan melihat Donghae duduk kembali dengan cepat, mengundurkan diri.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Saat Hyukjae dan Hyuna kembali, Hyukjae merasa sedikit lebih baik, meskipun kelegaan menghilangkan bola tidak seperti yang Hyukjae harapkan. Bola-bola itu sekarang tersimpan dengan aman di saku Hyukjae, sedikit jorok memang, tapi ia belajar itu dari Donghae.

Hyukjae masih berhasrat, mungkin Hyukjae bisa membujuk Donghae untuk membawanya ke rumah perahu nanti. Hyukjae memerah dengan pikiran itu dan melirik pada Donghae saat Hyukjae mengambil kursi.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae, bayangan senyuman melintasi bibirnya. Ia tidak lagi marah karena kehilangan suatu kesempatan, meskipun mungkin Hyukjae yang marah. Hyukjae merasa frustasi, bahkan jengkel.

Donghae meremas tangan Hyukjae, dan mereka berdua mendengarkan Kangta dengan penuh perhatian, yang kembali keatas panggung membicarakan tentang "Mengatasi Bersama".

Donghae memberi Hyukjae kartu lain, sebuah daftar barang berharga untuk lelang. Hyukjae membacanya dengan cepat.

.

 **Barang-Barang Pemberian Lelang dan Pemberi Dermawan untuk "Mengatasi Bersama" :**

 **Pemukul Baseball Bertandatangan The Mariner – Dr. Minho, Lee**

 **Dompet, Tas dan Gantungan Kunci Gucci – Andrea Washington**

 **Voucher 1 hari untuk 2 orang di Salon Esclava Center – Stephanie Hwang**

 **Desain Kebun dan Halaman – Song Joongki**

 **Coffret & Parfum Kecantikan Terpilih Coco De Mer – Lee Sooman **

**Cermin dari Venesia – Tuan dan Nyonya J. Bailey**

 **2 Kotak Anggur Pilihan Sendiri dari Alban Estates – Kim Hyoyeon**

 **2 Tiket VIP Konser Maroon5 – Kim Sangin**

 **1 Hari Balapan di Sirkuit Daytona – EMC Britt Inc.**

 **Buku 'Pride & Prejudice' oleh Jane Austen Edisi Pertama – Dr. Chaerin, Lee**

 **Mengendarai sebuah Aston Martin DB7 selama 1 hari – Robert Downey Jr.**

 **Lukisan Minyak 'Into the Blue' oleh J. Trouton – Tuan dan Nyonya Ahn**

 **Kursus Gliding – Klub Penerbang Seoul**

 **Liburan Akhir Pekan untuk 2 Orang di Hotel Heathman, Mokpo – The Heathman**

 **Liburan Akhir Pekan Menginap di Jeju, Colorado (6 orang) – Mr. Donghae, Lee**

 **1 Minggu Menginap di Kapal Pesiar The Susie Cue yang Berlabuh di St Lucia (6 orang) – Dr. Lee Jongsung & Mr. Lee Seunggi**

 **Liburan Akhir Pekan Menginap di Danau Adriana, Montana (8 orang) – Mr. & Dr. Lee **

**.**

Hyukjae berkedip ke Donghae.

"Kau punya properti di Jeju?" desis Hyukjae.

Lelang sedang berlangsung, jadi Hyukjae harus menjaga suaranya tetap rendah. Donghae mengangguk, terkejut dengan celetukan Hyukjae dan sepertinya terlihat jengkel.

Donghae meletakkan jarinya dibibir Hyukjae untuk menyuruhnya diam.

"Apakah kau punya properti di tempat lain?" bisik Hyukjae. Donghae mengangguk lagi dan mencondongkan kepalanya ke satu sisi sebagai suatu peringatan. Seluruh ruangan meledak dengan sorakan dan tepuk tangan, salah satu dari hadiah terjual seharga 12 ribu dolar.

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti," Donghae berkata pelan. "Aku ingin pergi bersamamu," tambah Donghae dengan sedikit mendongkol.

Hyukjae merengut dan menyadari bahwa dirinya masih bersungut-sungut, dan tak heran, ini adalah efek yang membuat frustasi dari bola-bola tadi. Suasana hatinya semakin gelap melihat Mrs. Tiffany masuk dalam daftar donor yang dermawan.

Hyukjae melihat sekilas sekitar tenda untuk melihat apakah Hyukjae bisa menemukannya, tapi Hyukjae tak bisa melihat rambut yang menunjukan dirinya. Tentunya Donghae akan memperingatkan jika dia diundang malam ini. Hyukjae duduk dan membiarkannya saja, bertepuk tangan ketika diperlukan, saat setiap barang terjual dengan sejumlah uang yang menakjubkan.

Penawaran pindah ke tempat Donghae di Jeju dan sekarang penawarannya mencapai 20 ribu dolar.

"Satu kali, dua kali," Pembawa Acara memanggil.

Dan Hyukjae tak tahu apa yang sedang merasukinya, tapi tiba-tiba Hyukjae mendengar suaranya sendiri melengking dengan jelas diantara kerumunan orang.

"24 ribu dolar!"

Setiap orang yang memakai topeng di meja berputar kearah Hyukjae dengan terkejut penuh kekagumaan, reaksi yang paling besar dari semua orang-orang adalah yang di sebelahnya sendiri, Donghae.

Hyukjae mendengar tarikan napas tajam dan merasakan kemurkaan Donghae yang membasahinya seperti gelombang pasang.

"24 ribu dolar, untuk pria manis berpakaian merah, satu kali, dua kali… Terjual!"

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae masih tak percaya pada apa yang barusan ia lakukan, bahkan dirinya sendiri berpikir kalau itu pasti efek dari alkohol. Ia sudah minum sampanye ditambah empat gelas anggur yang jenisnya berbeda.

Hyukjae melirik Donghae yang asyik bertepuk tangan. Ia tahu Donghae pasti sangat marah, dan mereka sudah mendapatkan suasana hati yang baik.

Donghae membungkuk kearah Hyukjae, senyum palsu yang lebar terpampang di wajahnya. Ia mencium pipi Hyukjae kemudian bergerak lebih dekat untuk berbisik di telinga Hyukjae dengan sangat dingin, suaranya terkontrol.

"Aku tak tahu apakah harus menyembah di kakimu atau memukul pantatmu habis-habisan."

Hyukjae tahu apa yang ia inginkan sekarang.

Hyukjae balik menatap Donghae, berkedip melalui topengnya. Hyukjae hanya berharap bisa membaca apa yang ia lihat di matanya.

"Aku akan mengambil opsi kedua, please," bisik Hyukjae agak takut saat tepuk tangan sudah mereda.

Bagian bibir Donghae tertarik keatas saat ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Mulut itu yang Hyukjae inginkan diatas tubuhnya, sekarang. Hyukjae jadi merasa nyeri lagi.

Donghae memberi Hyukjae senyum menggelikan yang membuat Hyukjae terengah-engah.

"Apa kau merasa menderita? Kita harus melihat apa yang bisa kita lakukan tentang itu," bisik Donghae saat ia menjalankan jarinya di sepanjang rahang Hyukjae.

Sentuhannya menggema di kedalaman sana, jauh ke dalam di mana rasa nyeri yang sudah muncul ada dan semakin berkembang.

Hyukjae ingin melompat pada Donghae di sini, sekarang juga, tapi mereka duduk kembali untuk menonton lelang selanjutnya. Hyukjae nyaris tak bisa duduk diam. Donghae memeluk bahunya, ibu jari Donghae secara berirama mengusap punggung Hyukjae, mengirim kenikmatan yang terasa menggelenyar menuruni tulang belakang.

Tangan Donghae yang bebas mengambil tangan Hyukjae, mengecupnya iseng, kemudian membiarkan tangan itu beristirahat di pangkuannya.

Perlahan dan sembunyi-sembunyi, Hyukjae begitu terlambat menyadari permainannya, Donghae menempatkan tangan Hyukjae diatas kakinya dibagian tubuhnya yang mengeras. Hyukjae terkesiap, dan tiba-tiba panik melihat sekeliling meja, tapi semua mata tertuju pada panggung. Hyukjae bersyukur karena topengnya.

Memanfaatkan hal itu sepenuhnya, perlahan-lahan Hyukjae mulai membelai gundukan di celana Donghae, membiarkan jari-jarinya mengeksplorasi.

Donghae masih menempatkan tangannya di bahu Hyukjae, ketika Hyukjae menyembunyikan jarinya sendiri yang begitu berani, Donghae justru mulai menelusuri dengan lembut tengkuk leher Hyukjae.

Mulut Donghae terbuka saat ia terengah-engah dengan lembut, dan reaksi itu hanya Hyukjae yang bisa lihat akibat dari sentuhannya yang sudah berpengalaman. Sangat berarti.

Donghae menginginkan Hyukjae. Dan mengetahui kenyataan itu, benda Hyukjae yang ada dibawah pusar ikut menegang juga. Semua hal itu membuatnya jadi tak tertahankan.

Seminggu di Danau Adriana, Montana adalah tempat terakhir yang dilelang. Tentu saja Mr dan Dr Lee memiliki rumah di Montana, dan penawaran meningkat dengan cepat, tapi Hyukjae hampir tidak menyadarinya. Hyukjae merasakan Donghae semakin membesar dibawah sentuhan jarinya, dan itu membuatnya merasa begitu berkuasa.

"Terjual, untuk seratus sepuluh ribu dolar!" MC mengumumkan pemenangnya. Seluruh ruangan bertepuk tangan dengan riuh, dengan enggan Hyukjae mengikuti, demikian juga dengan Donghae, merusak kesenangan dunia mereka yang tersembunyi.

Donghae menoleh pada Hyukjae dan bibirnya berkedut.

"Siap?" tanya Donghae diantara meriahnya sorak-sorai.

"Ya," kata Hyukjae menjawab.

"Hyukkie- _oppa_!" Hyuna memanggil. "Sudah waktunya!"

"Waktu untuk apa?"

"Lelang Dansa Pertama. Ayo!" Hyuna berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Hyukjae melirik Donghae, Hyukjae pikir, Donghae sedang cemberut pada Hyuna saat ini, dan Hyukjae tak tahu apakah harus tertawa atau menangis, tapi tawa lah yang menang. Hyukjae sampai tak tahan merasakan perutnya yang seperti diaduk-aduk karena tertawa seperti anak sekolahan, sekali lagi rencananya dan Donghae digagalkan oleh tingginya kekuasaan seorang Lee Hyuna.

Donghae memandang tajam kearah Hyukjae, dan setelah sesaat, samar-samar ada jejak senyum di bibirnya.

"Dansa pertama akan bersamaku, oke? Dan itu tidak di lantai dansa," bisik Donghae bergairah ke telinga Hyukjae. Seketika tawa Hyukjae mereda karena mengantisipasi kebutuhannya yang terbakar.

"Aku akan menantikan itu," Hyukjae mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium lembut di bibir Donghae. Melirik sekelilingnya, Hyukjae menyadari bahwa semua tamu mereka di meja itu seperti keheranan. Tentu saja, mereka belum pernah melihat Donghae bersama teman kencannya sebelumnya, dan lagi, mencium seorang pria, berkelamin sama.

Donghae tersenyum lebar pada Hyukjae, dan dia tampak bahagia.

"Ayo, Hyukkie- _oppa_ ," omel Hyuna.

Mengambil tangan Hyuna yang terulur, Hyukjae mengikutinya ke panggung di mana kurang lebih sudah ada 6 wanita dan 4 pria berkumpul, dan samar-samar Hyukjae memperhatikan dengan gelisah bahwa disana juga ada Jessica.

"Ladies and gentleman, ini adalah puncak acara pada malam ini!" Suara MC bersemangat. "Inilah saatnya untuk anda semua yang sudah menantikan acara ini! Ada tujuh wanita cantik dan lima orang pria yang semuanya telah setuju untuk melelang dansa pertama mereka untuk penawar tertinggi!"

Hyukjae tersipu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Hyukjae tak menyadari apa artinya acara itu. Betapa akan memalukannya acara itu.

"Ini tujuannya mulia, lagipula panitia menambahkan kuota untuk pria karena diluar sana terlalu banyak wanita sukses yang lajang," bisik Hyuna pada Hyukjae, karena merasakan ketidaknyamanannya.

"Selain itu, Donghae pasti akan memenangkannya," gumam Hyuna memutar matanya.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan dia membiarkan orang lain mengalahkan penawarannya. Dia tak pernah melepaskan tatapannya padamu sepanjang malam."

Ya, lagipula Hyukjae tak ingin dansa dengan orang lain, mungkin lebih tepatnya Hyukjae tidak bisa berdansa dengan orang lain, dan pengeluaran uang itu bukan untuknya, tapi untuk menyumbangkan amal. Seperti dua puluh empat ribu dolar yang sudah Hyukjae keluarkan tadi.

"Sekarang, ladies and gentleman, silahkan berkumpul, dan menangkan yang menurutmu terlihat menarik, yang bisa menjadi pasanganmu untuk dansa pertama ini. Tujuh gadis cantik dan lima pria tampan yang sudah memenuhi persyaratan."

Akhirnya Hyukjae bisa merasakan dirinya dibilang tampan, sudah terlalu banyak orang yang bilang jika ia manis. Tapi tetap saja, Hyukjae merasa seperti berada didalam pelelangan pasar daging.

Hyukjae mengawasi, merasa ngeri, karena setidaknya delapan belas pria dan delapan gadis berjalan menuju area panggung, termasuk Donghae, berjalan dengan tegap diantara meja dan berhenti sejenak untuk menyapa beberapa orang di sana.

Begitu para penawar berkumpul, MC memulainya.

"Hadirin sekalian, dalam tradisi pesta topeng kita harus menjaga misteri di balik topeng dan tetap memanggil nama panggilannya saja. Untuk yang pertama kita memiliki Jihyo yang cantik."

Jihyo cekikikan seperti anak sekolahan. Mungkin Hyukjae tidak akan begitu karena itu terkesan seperti tidak pada tempatnya. Jihyo memakai gaun yang terbuat dari bahan taffeta warna biru laut dari kepala sampai ujung kaki, memakai topeng yang sesuai.

Dua pemuda melangkah maju dengan penuh harap. Beruntunglah Jihyo.

"Jihyo bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang dengan fasih, seorang pilot pesawat tempur yang memenuhi syarat, dan pesenam Olimpiade… hmm," kata MC sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Nah para hadirin, apalagi yang bisa saya tawarkan?"

Jihyo melongo, terkejut pada MC-nya, jelas-jelas bicaranya sangat ngawur. Tapi Jihyo langsung membalas dengan menyeringai malu-malu pada dua calon penawar.

"Seribu dolar!" Salah satu berteriak.

Dengan cepat penawaran meningkat sampai lima ribu dolar.

"Satu… Dua… Terjual!" MC mengumumkan dengan lantang, "Untuk pria yang bertopeng!" Dan tentu saja semua pria memakai topeng jadi semua yang disana tertawa sambil mencemooh, tepuk tangan, dan bersorak. Jihyo tersenyum lebar pada pemenang dan segera keluar panggung.

"Lihat? Ini menyenangkan!" bisik Hyuna.

"Aku berharap Donghae memenangkan mu _oppa_ , meski. Kita tak ingin adanya perkelahian," tambahnya.

"Perkelahian?" jawab Hyukjae dengan ngeri.

"Oh ya. Dia sangat pemarah ketika masih muda," balas Hyuna bergidik.

Hyukjae kaget, tak habis pikir. Padahal Donghae tampak sopan, berpengalaman, menyukai musik Paduan suara Tudor (bangunan bergaya arsitek Inggris). Hyukjae tidak bisa membayangkannya.

MC-nya mengalihkan perhatian dengan memperkenalkan seorang pria muda yang berikutnya akan dilelang, jasnya warna hijau, dengan rambut hitam legam yang rapi tanpa poni.

"Nah para hadirin, bolehkah aku memperkenalkan Soohyun yang tampan luar biasa ini? Apa yang bisa kita katakan tentang Soohyun? Dia seorang aktor berpengalaman, memainkan cello sampai tingkat konser, dan dia seorang juara lompat galah. Bagaimana? Silakan, berapa tawarannya untuk berdansa dengan Soohyun yang menyenangkan ini?"

Soohyun menatap jengah pada MC dan seseorang berteriak, sangat keras.

"Tiga ribu dolar!" Seorang gadis bertopeng dengan rambut pirang yang terikat. Ada satu orang lagi dan lebih buruknya adalah seorang pria, yang mengimbangi penawaran itu, dan akhirnya Soohyun dilepas empat ribu dolar. Hyukjae jadi merasa lega karena ada pria lain yang ditawar oleh pria, itu berarti dia tidak sendiri.

Donghae memperhatikan Hyukjae seperti elang. Lee Seorang Petarung.

"Kapan?" Hyukjae bertanya pada Hyuna.

Hyuna melirik Hyukjae, bingung.

"Kapan Donghae berkelahi? Awal remaja. Membuat orang tuaku gila, pulang dengan bibir sobek dan mata lebam. Dia dikeluarkan dari dua sekolah. Ia menyebabkan luka serius pada lawan-lawannya."

Hyukjae menganga pada Hyuna.

"Apa dia tidak bilang padamu?" Hyuna mendesah.

"Dia cukup mendapat reputasi buruk diantara teman-temanku. Dia benar-benar sosok yang tak disukai selama beberapa tahun. Tapi itu berhenti saat umurnya sekitar lima belas atau enam belas," lanjur Hyuna mengangkat bahu.

Akhirnya Hyukjae tau sebagian lain dari teka-teki Donghae.

"Jadi, berapa tawaran untuk Shinhye yang cantik ini?"

"Empat ribu dolar," suara berat berseru dari sebelah kiri. Shinhye menjerit gembira.

Hyukjae berhenti memperhatikan lelang. Ia membayangkan Donghae bermasalah di sekolah, berkelahi. Hyukjae ingin tahu mengapa. Hyukjae terpaku pada Donghae. Dan Jessica mengawasi mereka dengan seksama.

"Dan sekarang, izinkan saya untuk memperkenalkan Hyukjae yang tampan sekaligus manis ini."

" _Oh sial, kenapa harus dengan kata manis dibelakangnya?!"_

Hyukjae melirik gugup pada Hyuna, dan dia justru mendorong Hyukjae ke tengah panggung. Untungnya, Hyukjae tidak jatuh, tapi merasa malu sekali berdiri didepan, di pamerkan untuk semua orang.

Ketika Hyukjae melihat Donghae, Donghae menyeringai ke arahnya. Si brengsek.

"Hyukjae yang tampan ini bisa memainkan enam alat musik, fasih berbahasa Mandarin, dan cukup antusias pada dance. Baik para hadir–" Bahkan sebelum MC menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Donghae menyela padanya, melotot pada MC melalui topengnya.

"Sepuluh ribu dolar."

Hyukjae dapat mendengar Jessica terkesiap tak percaya di belakang karena itu.

"Lima belas."

Semua orang sekarang berganti menoleh pada seorang wanita, tinggi bergaun biru tua dengan taburan berlian kecil, berdiri di sebelah kiri panggung.

Hyukjae berkedip pada Donghae.

Rupanya Donghae menggaruk dagunya dan memberikan senyum ironis aneh pada orang asing itu. Jelas sekali Donghae mengenal wanita tadi. Orang asing itu mengangguk sopan pada Donghae.

"Nah, hadirin! Kita memiliki penawaran yang tinggi malam ini." Kegembiraan MC terpancar melalui topeng harlequinnya saat ia menoleh, menatap Donghae. Itu adalah pertunjukan besar, mengeluarkan uang hanya untuk Hyukjae.

Hyukjae jadi ingin meratap rasanya.

"Dua puluh," Donghae membalas dengan tenang.

Celotehan orang banyak langsung diam. Semua orang menatap kearah Hyukjae, Donghae, dan Mrs. Misterius di samping panggung.

"Dua puluh lima," sahut pria asing lainnya.

Baiklah, Hyukjae mulai malu sekarang.

Donghae menatap pria asing itu tanpa ekspresi, tapi dia seperti geli. Semua mata tertuju pada Donghae, betanya-tanya apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Seratus ribu dolar," kata Donghae, suaranya nyaring sangat jelas dan lantang menggema di tenda.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Terdengar suara Jessica mendesis di belakang Hyukjae, dan sepertinya terkesiap karena kecewa dan penonton merasa geli.

Pria asing itu tertawa mengangkat tangannya keatas untuk mengalah, dan Donghae nyengir kepadanya. Sementara wanita yang menawar Hyukjae hanya menggerutu kecil.

Dari sudut mata Hyukjae, ia bisa melihat Hyuna melompat naik-turun dengan gembira.

"Seratus ribu dolar untuk Hyukjae yang tampan ini! Satu… Dua…" MC menatap orang asing itu dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya pura-pura menyesal dan membungkuk sangat sopan.

"Terjual!" teriak MC penuh kebanggaan.

Saat suara tepuk tangan yang memekakkan telinga dan sorak-sorai, Donghae melangkah maju untuk mengambil tangan Hyukjae dan menariknya untuk turun dari panggung.

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae dengan senyum geli saat Hyukjae berjalan turun, mencium jam tangan Hyukjae dengan gemas, kemudian menyelipkan tangan Hyukjae ke dalam saku celananya, dan membawa Hyukjae menuju pintu keluar tenda.

"Siapa tadi?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae.

"Seseorang yang bisa kau temui nanti. Sekarang, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Kita punya waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit sampai lelang dansa pertama selesai. Setelah itu kita harus kembali ke lantai dansa supaya aku bisa menikmati dansa yang sudah aku bayar."

"Dansa yang sangat mahal," gumam Hyukjae tidak setuju.

"Aku yakin itu akan bernilai setiap sennya," Donghae tersenyum nakal ke arah Hyukjae. Senyum yang mulia, dan rasa nyeri muncul lagi tumbuh didalam tubuh Hyukjae.

Mereka keluar halaman. Hyukjae pikir mereka akan menuju rumah perahu, tapi sungguh mengecewakan, sepertinya mereka akan menuju lantai dansa di mana big band kini sedang bersiap-siap. Setidaknya ada dua puluh musisi, dan ada beberapa tamu yang berseliweran, merokok dengan sembunyi-sembunyi tapi karena sebagian besar berada di tenda. Jadi Donghae dan Hyukjae tidak terlalu menarik perhatian.

Donghae membawa Hyukjae ke belakang rumah dan membuka jendela model Prancis yang mengarah ke ruang duduk yang besar dan nyaman dimana Hyukjae belum pernah melihat itu sebelumnya. Donghae berjalan melalui lorong sepi menuju tangga melingkar dengan gagah, pagarnya terbuat dari kayu mengkilap.

Mengambil tangan Hyukjae, Donghae membawanya naik ke lantai dua dan sampai di lantai lain tingkat tiga.

Membuka pintu warna putih, Donghae membawa Hyukjae masuk ke salah satu kamar tidur.

"Ini kamarku," kata Donghae dengan tenang, berdiri di dekat pintu dan mengunci di belakangnya.

Kamarnya besar, kaku, dan perabotnya tidak banyak. Dindingnya putih seperti warna perabotannya, tempat tidur double bed yang luas, sebuah meja dan kursi, rak penuh dengan buku dan berjajar berbagai piala sepertinya juara kickboxing.

Dindingnya digantungi poster film: The Matrix, Fight Club, The Truman Show, dan dua bingkai poster tokoh kickboxer. Salah satunya bernama Guiseppe DeNatale yang Hyukjae tidak pernah mendengar tentang pemain itu. Tapi ada yang menarik perhatian Hyukjae yaitu papan pin putih di atas meja, dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam foto, panji-panji Mariners, dan potongan-potongan tiket. Itu bagian dari Donghae yang masih muda.

Perhatian Hyukjae kembali kepada pria, yang luar biasa tampan sekarang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Donghae menatapnya muram, merenung dan seksi.

"Aku belum pernah mengajak siapapun kesini," bisik Donghae.

"Belum pernah?" tanya Hyukjae, balik berbisik.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. Hyukjae menelan ludah mengejang, dan rasa nyeri yang sudah mengganggunya selama beberapa jam terakhir menderu saat ini, tidak senonoh karena keinginan. Melihat Donghae berdiri di sana diatas karpet mewah warna biru dibalik topengnya, terlihat lebih dari erotis.

Hyukjae menginginkan Donghae. Sekarang. Apapun caranya agar Hyukjae bisa mendapatkan dia. Hyukjae harus menahan diri untuk melemparkan diri pada Donghae dan merobek pakaiannya.

Perlahan-lahan Donghae melenggang ke arah Hyukjae.

"Kita tak memiliki waktu yang panjang, Hyukjae, dan apa yang aku rasa saat ini, kita tidak perlu waktu yang lama. Kemarilah. Biarkan aku membantumu keluar dari celana itu."

Hyukjae mendekat dan menatap pintu, bersyukur bahwa Donghae menguncinya.

Membungkuk, Donghae berbisik pelan di telinga Hyukjae, "Biarkan topeng dan atasanmu tetap disitu."

Hyukjae merintih saat tubuhnya mengepal karena merespon. Donghae bahkan belum menyentuhnya.

Donghae memegang bagian ritsleting celana Hyukjae, jari-jarinya menarik itu kebawah, dan sentuhannya menggema keseluruh tubuh Hyukjae. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Donghae menarik celana Hyukjae, menahan celana Hyukjae, ia membantu Hyukjae untuk melangkah keluar dari celana, kemudian berbalik dan menyampirkan di atas sandaran kursi yang indah.

Melepas jasnya, Donghae meletakkan itu diatas celana Hyukjae. Sejenak dia berhenti, dan menatap Hyukjae sesaat, tatapannya masuk kedalam diri Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memakai celana dalam yang tak terduga modelnya, dan ia diam-diam bersenang-senang di dalam tatapan sensual Donghae.

"Kau tahu, Hyukjae," kata Donghae lembut sambil berjalan ke arah Hyukjae, melepas dasi kupu-kupu yang ia pakai hingga menggantung di salah satu sisi lehernya, lalu melepas tiga kancing atas kemejanya.

"Aku menjadi sangat marah saat kau membeli lelangku dengan sangat mahal. Berbagai macam ide melintas di benakku. Aku harus mengingatkan diriku sendiri untuk tidak menghukummu. Tapi kemudian kau menawarkan diri," Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae melalui topengnya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" bisik Donghae.

"Menawarkan diri? Aku tak tahu. Frustrasi mungkin karena terlalu banyak minum alkohol, itu alasan yang pantas," gumam Hyukjae pasrah, sambil mengangkat bahu untuk mendapatkan perhatian Donghae.

Hyukjae membutuhkan Donghae saat itu, ah tapi Hyukjae lebih membutuhkannya sekarang. Rasa nyeri di kejantanannya makin parah, dan Hyukjae tahu Donghae dapat meredakan itu, menenangkan gemuruh dalam diri, diri Hyukjae yang seperti binatang mengeluarkan air liur ketika melihat diri Donghae.

Mulut Donghae mengatup menjadi sebuah garis, perlahan ia menjilati bibir atasnya. Dan Hyukjae ingin lidah itu menjilati tubuhnya.

"Aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri, aku tak akan memukul pantatmu lagi, meskipun kau memohon padaku."

"Tolong," mohon Hyukjae.

"Tapi lalu aku menyadari, kau mungkin sangat tak nyaman saat ini, dan itu karena kau tidak terbiasa."

Donghae menyeringai pada Hyukjae dengan sengaja, seperti bajingan sombong, tapi Hyukjae tak peduli karena itu memang sepenuhnya benar.

"Ya," Hyukjae menarik napas.

"Jadi, mungkin ada kepastian, seperti kebebasan. Jika aku melakukan ini, kau harus berjanji padaku satu hal."

"Apa saja."

"Kau akan menggunakan kata aman jika kau memerlukan, dan aku akan bercinta denganmu, oke?"

"Ya," Hyukjae terengah-engah. Ia sangat ingin tangan Donghae diatas tubuhnya.

Donghae menelan ludah, lalu meraih tangan Hyukjae, dan bergerak menuju tempat tidur. Melempar selimut ke samping, Donghae duduk, mengambil bantal, dan menempatkannya di sampingnya. Ia menatap ke arah Hyukjae yang berdiri di sampingnya dan tiba-tiba menarik tangan Hyukjae keras, hingga Hyukjae jatuh ke pangkuannya.

Donghae sedikit bergeser hingga tubuh Hyukjae beristirahat di tempat tidur, dengan dada yang berada di atas bantal dan wajah yang miring ke samping.

Sambil membungkuk, Donghae mengusap rambut Hyukjae dan menjalankan jari-jarinya diantara hiasan perak berkilau pada topeng Hyukjae.

"Taruh tanganmu di belakang punggung," bisik Donghae.

Donghae melepas dasinya dan segera menggunakannya untuk mengikat pergelangan tangan Hyukjae hingga tangan Hyukjae terikat di belakang, bertumpu di punggungnya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkan ini, Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae menutup mata. Ini pertama kalinya sejak Hyukjae bertemu dengan Donghae dan Hyukjae benar-benar menginginkan itu. Hyukjae membutuhkannya.

"Ya," bisik Hyukjae.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae pelan sambil membelai pantat Hyukjae dengan telapak tangannya.

Hyukjae mengerang begitu tangan kasar Donghae menyentuhnya. Hyukjae mencari alasan untuk menjawab Donghae, tapi ia tetap tidak tahu kenapa. Setelah hari ini - berdebat tentang uang, Taeyeon, Mrs. Tiffany, berkas data-datanya, peta daerah yang boleh disentuh, pesta mewah itu, topeng, alkohol, bola perak, lelang, Hyukjae jadi menginginkan Donghae.

"Perlukah aku memberi alasan?"

"Tidak, sayang, kau tidak perlu memberi alasan," kata Donghae.

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk memahamimu," lanjutnya lembut.

Tangan kiri Donghae berputar-putar disekitar pinggang Hyukjae, diam di tempat saat telapak tangannya diangkat dan mendarat keras, tepat di atas persimpangan paha Hyukjae. Rasa sakit terhubung langsung dengan rasa nyeri di dalam perut Hyukjae.

"Ugh–" Hyukjae mengerang keras. Dan Donghae memukul Hyukjae lagi, di tempat yang sama.

"Ungg–" Hyukjae mengerang lagi.

"Dua," bisik Donghae. "Ini sampai dua belas," lanjutnya.

Hyukjae dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, rasanya sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu, yang kali ini begitu merangsang, lebih menjadi kebutuhan, bagi Hyukjae.

Donghae membelai pantat Hyukjae dengan jari tangannya yang panjang, dan Hyukjae tak berdaya, terikat dan ditekan ke kasur, diatas belas kasihan, dan kemauan sendiri.

Donghae memukul Hyukjae lagi, sedikit ke samping, dan sekali lagi ke sisi lain, lalu berhenti saat perlahan ia menurunkan celana dalam Hyukjae dan menariknya keluar.

Dengan lembut telapak tangan Donghae mengelus pantat Hyukjae lagi sebelum meneruskan memukul pantat Hyukjae-masing-masing pukulannya terasa pedih, kebutuhan Hyukjae menjadi hilang atau semakin meningkat, Hyukjae tak tahu.

Hyukjae menyerahkan diri mengikuti irama pukulan Donghae, meresapi dan menikmati juga.

"Dua belas," bisik Donghae dengan suara rendah dan kasar. Ia membelai pantat Hyukjae lagi dan jari-jarinya menjelajah ke daerah luar anal Hyukjae, dan perlahan-lahan dua jarinya tenggelam disana, jarinya membentuk lingkaran, berputar dan berputar dan berputar-putar, menyiksa Hyukjae.

"Aanhh–" Hyukjae mengerang dengan keras saat tubuhnya mengambil alih, dan ia datang dan datang, ototnya menggelepar di sekitar jari-jari Donghae. Itu sangat intens, tak terduga, dan sangat cepat.

"Itu benar, sayang," bisik Donghae memuji. Ia melepas ikatan pergelangan tangan Hyukjae, jari-jarinya masih didalam saat Hyukjae berbaring terengah-engah dan kehabisan tenaga dipangkuannya.

"Aku belum selesai denganmu, Hyukjae," kata Donghae dan bergeser tanpa mengeluarkan jari-jarinya. Ia memudahkan lutut Hyukjae diatas lantai sehingga posisi Hyukjae sekarang membungkuk di atas tempat tidur.

Donghae berlutut di atas lantai, di belakang Hyukjae dan menarik ritsletingnya. Donghae menarik jarinya keluar dari dalam diri Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae mendengar suara familiar robekan paket foil.

"Buka kakimu," geram Donghae dan Hyukjae mematuhinya.

Donghae membelai pantat Hyukjae sebelum menarik keduanya saling lawan arah, memudahkan penisnya masuk ke dalam Hyukjae.

"Ini akan menjadi cepat, sayang," gumam Donghae dan meraih pinggul Hyukjae, ia menarik keluar kemudian langsung mendorong keras kembali ke dalam diri Hyukjae.

"Ahh!" Hyukjae menjerit, ia merasa begitu penuh seperti disurga.

Donghae menekan keras, menyelaraskan rasa ingin di dalam perut yang langsung menyala, lagi dan lagi, mencabut dengan keras, lalu mendorong dengan manis.

Perasaan Hyukjae seperti mau meledak, tahu apa yang dibutuhkan tubuhnya, jadi ia mendorong kebelakang untuk mengimbangi Donghae, dorongan dibalas dorongan.

"Hyukkie, jangan," Donghae mendengus, mencoba untuk menenangkan Hyukjae. Tapi Hyukjae menginginkan Donghae begitu banyak, dan Hyukjae mengetatkan lubangnya untuk menjepit Donghae, menyesuaikan dorongannya untuk mendorong balik.

"Hyukkie, sial," desis Donghae saat ia datang, dan suara siksaan itu menyebabkan Hyukjae datang lagi, berputar ke dalam orgasme yang berlangsung terus dan terus yang memeras kejantanannya untuk mengeluarkan sperma dan membuatnya kehabisan tenaga dan terengah-engah.

Donghae membungkuk dan mencium tengkuk Hyukjae, kemudian menarik keluar kejantanannya dari dalam Hyukjae.

Menempatkan tangannya di tubuh Hyukjae, Donghae mengistirahatkan kepalanya di tengah punggung Hyukjae, dan mereka berbaring seperti itu, berdua berlutut di samping tempat tidur, entah berapa lama. Bahkan beberapa menit sampai pernapasan mereka menjadi tenang.

Rasa sakit di dalam perut Hyukjae telah menghilang, dan semua yang ia rasakan adalah menyejukkan, menenangkan, terpuaskan. Donghae bangkit dan mencium tengkuk Hyukjae.

"Aku percaya kau berutang dansa kepadaku, Tuan Lee," bisik Donghae.

"Hmm," Hyukjae menanggapi, menikmati hilangnya rasa sakit dan diliputi perasaan senang.

Donghae duduk kembali dan menarik Hyukjae dari tempat tidur ke pangkuannya.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu. Ayo," Ia mencium rambut Hyukjae dan memaksa Hyukjae untuk berdiri.

Hyukjae mengeluh tapi duduk kembali di tempat tidur sambil mengambil celana dalam dari lantai dan memakainya. Dengan malas ia berjalan ke kursi untuk mengambil celananya. Hyukjae menyadari sekali bahwa ia tidak melepas sepatunya selama kencan gelap mereka tadi.

Donghae mengikat dasi kupu-kupunya sendiri, setelah selesai merapikan diri dan tempat tidurnya. Ketika Hyukjae memakai celananya kembali, Hyukjae melihat foto-foto di papan pin. Donghae masih remaja sangat tampan bahkan pada saat cemberut; dengan Kyuhyun dan Hyuna di lereng ski, sendirian di Paris, memperlihatkan latar belakang Arc de Triomphe, di London, New York, Grand Canyon, Opera House di Sydney, bahkan Tembok Besar China.

Master Lee yang sudah banyak traveling pada saat usianya masih muda. Ada potongan tiket berbagai konser: U2, Metallica, The Verve, Sheryl Crow, New York Philharmonic menampilkan orkestra Prokofiev Romeo dan Juliet, musik eklektik yang entah campuran apa.

Dan di sudut, ada sebuah foto seorang wanita muda ukuran paspor. Warna hitam putih. Wanita itu tampak familier, tapi tidak selama hidup Hyukjae, karena ia tidak bisa menebaknya. Tapi mengetahui itu bukan Mrs. Tiffany, Hyukjae bersyukur dalam hati.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Bukan orang yang penting," gumam Donghae saat ia memakai jasnya dan meluruskan dasi kupu-kupunya.

"Maaf, ritsletingmu belum ditarik. Bolehkah aku saja yang menaikkan ritsletingmu?"

"Silakan. Lalu mengapa fotonya ada di papan pinmu?"

"Inilah kecerobohanku. Bagaimana dasiku?"

Donghae mengangkat dagunya seperti seorang anak kecil, dan Hyukjae menyeringai meluruskan dasinya.

"Sekarang sempurna."

"Seperti mu," bisik Donghae dan meraih Hyukjae, menciumnya penuh gairah. "Merasa lebih baik?"

"Jauh lebih baik, terima kasih, Mr. Lee."

"Kenikmatan ini semua milikku, Tuan Hyukjae, Lee."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Halo!

 **seperti biasa, MAKASIH YANG UDAH LUANGIN WAKTU BUAT BACA DAN KASIH RIPIU! DAN SELAMAT DATANG BUAT YANG BARU BACAA^^**

Yang masih bingung bola perak kaya gimana, bayangin aja kaya kelereng gitu, sekitar 3 biji di iket jadi satu pake benang wol dan masing-masing bola ada jaraknya, ini aku juga dapet bayangan dari internet yaa, bukannya punya barangnya atau apa:v

Terus masalah Donghae yang jarang mau disentuh itu kayanya udah di chap kemaren-kemaren, dia itu semacam punya trauma gitu deee^^

Musuh besarnya Hyukjae sebenernya bukan Jessica tapi Tiffany wkwk tapi ya terserah juga sih mau nganggep besaran yang mana wkwk

Kangta-Boa-Kyuhyun-Donghae-Hyuna itu satu keluarga, nanti aku pikir-pikir lagi dah Kyuhyun enaknya jadi kakak ato adeknya Donghae wkwk^^

Oke gitu aja, sampe sini dulu chap. 8, maaf kalo alurnya lama buangett ya kakak-kakak^^  
Semua perasaan yang dirasakan pas baca bisa lngsng ditulis di kotak ripiu aja, pasti dibaca pasti wkwk

Paiipaiii!^^~


	9. Chapter 9

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **L** ee Sungmin **  
C** ho Kyuhyun **K** im Hyuna **  
C** hoi Minho **K** im Jaekyung **  
A** hn Chilhyun(Kangta) **K** won Boa  
 **H** angeng **K** im Heechul  
 **K** im Taeyeon **T** iffany Hwang **  
K** im Youngwoon **K** im Jungmo **  
J** ang Hyunseung **K** im Ryeowook  
 **J** essica Jung **P** ark Jungsoo  
 **S** hin Donghee **C** hoi Siwon **  
T** aylor Martini **G** ail Jones **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Perubahan nama keluarga (marga) dan tempat, langsung didalam cerita, sengaja gak aku tulis dicast satu-satu karena kepenuhan hahaha  
Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, gak perlu maksain diri buat baca(?).  
Daftar istilah ada dibagian paling akhir –kalo ada(?).

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Para tamu sedang berkumpul di lantai dansa. Donghae menyeringai pada Hyukjae, mereka datang tepat pada waktunya dan Donghae menuntun Hyukjae menuju lantai kotak-kotak.

"Dan sekarang, ladies dan gentlemen, saatnya untuk dansa pertama. Mr dan Dr Lee, apakah anda sudah siap?"

Kangta mengangguk setuju, lengannya di sekitar Boa.

"Ladies dan gentlemen dari Lelang Dansa Pertama, apakah anda sudah siap?"

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju. Hyuna dengan seseorang yang tidak Hyukjae kenal. Hyukjae jadi ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Taecyeon.

"Sekarang kita bisa mulai. Silahkan, Sam!"

Seorang pemuda berjalan menuju panggung di tengah riuhnya tepuk tangan, berbalik kearah band belakangnya dan menjentikkan jari.

Lagu familier "I've Got You Under My Skin" memenuhi ruangan.

Donghae tersenyum ke arah Hyukjae, membawanya dalam pelukan, dan mulai bergerak. Donghae berdansa dengan sangat anggun, mudah untuk diikuti. Mereka saling menyeringai seperti orang idiot saat Donghae iseng-iseng memutar Hyukjae di lantai dansa.

"Aku suka lagu ini," bisik Donghae, menatap ke arah Hyukjae.

"Sepertinya sangat pas," Donghae tidak lagi menyeringai, tapi serius.

"Kau berada di bawah kulitku juga," Hyukjae menanggapi. "Atau kau berada di kamar tidurku," lanjutnya.

Donghae mengatupkan bibirnya tapi ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya.

"Tuan Lee Hyukjae," Donghae menegur Hyukjae dengan menggoda, "Aku tak tahu kau bisa begitu kasar."

"Mr. Lee, begitu juga aku. Aku pikir semua itu karena pengalaman baru-baru ini. Mereka telah sangat mendidik."

"Untuk kita berdua," Donghae serius lagi, dan itu bisa jadi seakan hanya mereka berdua dan band. Mereka seperti berada di dalam gelembung pribadi mereka sendiri.

Saat lagu selesai mereka berdua bertepuk tangan. Penyanyinya Sam membungkuk anggun dan memperkenalkan pemain band-nya.

"Bolehkah aku menggantikan?"

Hyukjae mengenali pria yang sempat menawarnya di lelang, selain wanita asing dan Donghae tentunya.

Dengan enggan Donghae membiarkan Hyukjae, tapi ia juga merasa geli.

"Silahkan. Hyukjae, Ini Choi Siwon, nama asli keluarganya Flynn. Siwon, ini Hyukjae," Donghae menyeringai ke arah Hyukjae dan meninggalkannya bersama Siwon. Mereka menuju salah satu sisi lantai dansa.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya, Hyukjae?" kata Dr. Choi lancar, dan Hyukjae menyadari kalau dia pasti berasal dari Inggris.

"Halo," Hyukjae tergagap.

Bandnya membawakan lagu lain, dan Dr. Choi menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya. Ia jauh lebih muda daripada yang Hyukjae bayangkan, meskipun Hyukjae tak bisa melihat mukanya.

Siwon mengenakan topeng mirip dengan Donghae. Dia tinggi, tapi lebih tinggi dari Donghae, dan ia bergerak tidak seanggun Donghae.

"Aku senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Hyukjae. Apakah kau menikmati acara ini?" tanya Siwon.

"Ya," bisik Hyukjae.

"Oh. Aku harap aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas perubahan hatimu," Siwon memberi Hyukjae senyum singkat hangat yang membuatnya sedikit lebih nyaman.

"Dokter Flynn ah apa Choi, aku tak tau, anda seorang psikiater. Ceritakan padaku."

Siwon menyeringai, "Choi saja, nama keluarga buatanku sendri haha. Masalahnya itu, bukan? Sekelumit tentang psikiater?"

Hyukjae tertawa.

"Aku khawatir apa yang mungkin akan aku ungkapkan, aku hanya sedikit menyadari dan merasa terintimidasi. Tapi sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang Donghae."

Siwon tersenyum.

"Pertama, ini adalah pesta jadi aku sedang tidak praktek," bisik Siwon penuh konspirasi.

"Dan kedua, aku benar-benar tak bisa membicarakan Donghae. Selain itu," Siwon menggantung kalimatnya, menggoda, "kami membutuhkan biaya sampai Natal."

Hyukjae terkesiap kaget.

"Itu lelucon seorang dokter, Hyukjae."

Muka Hyukjae memerah, merasa malu, kemudian merasa sedikit kesal. Siwon membuat lelucon biaya yang dikeluarkan Donghae.

"Anda hanya menegaskan apa yang sudah aku katakan pada Donghae. Bahwa anda adalah seorang penipu yang mahal," tegur Hyukjae.

Dr. Choi itu mendengus dengan tertawa, "Donghae bisa tahu tentang rasa humor burukku."

"Anda dari Inggris?"

"Ya. Lahir di London."

"Bagaimana anda bisa tinggal di sini?"

"Situasi yang menyenangkan."

"Anda tidak memberikan banyak jawaban, benarkan."

"Tak banyak yang bisa diceritakan. Aku benar-benar orang yang sangat membosankan."

"Itu sangat merendahkan diri sendiri."

"Ini adalah ciri khas orang Inggris. Bagian dari karakter bangsa kami."

"Oh."

"Dan aku mungkin bisa menuduhmu dengan hal yang sama, Hyukjae."

"Bahwa aku orang yang membosankan, Dr. Choi?"

Siwon mendengus, "Tidak, Hyukjae, kau hanya tidak banyak omong."

"Tak banyak yang bisa diceritakan," balas Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sangat meragukannya," respon Siwon tiba-tiba mengerutkan kening.

Hyukjae memerah, tapi musik sudah selesai dan Donghae tiba-tiba sudah berada disisinya. Dr. Choi melepaskan Hyukjae.

"Sangat menyenangkan bertemu denganmu, Hyukjae."

Siwon memberi senyum hangat lagi, dan Hyukjae jadi merasa bahwa dirinya baru saja melewati beberapa jenis pakaian idamannya yang tersembunyi. Senyuman Siwon menenangkan.

"Siwon," Donghae mengangguk pada Siwon.

"Donghae," Siwon balas mengangguk, berbalik, berjalan dan menghilang melewati kerumunan.

Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya untuk dansa berikutnya.

"Dia jauh lebih muda dari apa yang kubayangkan," gumam Hyukjae pada Donghae. "Dan sangat tidak bijaksana," lanjutnya tiba-tiba.

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Tidak bijaksana?"

"Oh ya, dia menceritakan semuanya," kata Hyukjae bercanda.

Donghae menegang.

"Nah, kalau seperti itu, aku akan kembali ke meja sebentar untuk ambil minum. Aku yakin kau tak ingin berhubungan lebih lanjut denganku," kata Donghae lembut.

Hyukjae berhenti.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa!" suara Hyukjae terdengar panik.

Donghae berkedip sebelum wajahnya dibanjiri dengan perasaan lega. Ia menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Kalau begitu mari kita nikmati dansa ini," gumam Donghae manatap kebawah, meyakinkan Hyukjae, kemudian melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang kecil Hyukjae.

Hyukjae jadi berpikir kenapa Donghae berpikir bahwa Hyukjae ingin meninggalkannya. Sangat tidak masuk akal.

Mereka berdansa sampai dua lagu lagi, dan akhirnya Hyukjae menyadari kalau ia butuh ke kamar kecil.

"Aku tidak akan lama."

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Saat Hyukjae berjalan ke kamar kecil, ia ingat kalau ia meninggalkan ponselnya di meja makan, jadi ia berbalik menuju tenda. Saat Hyukjae masuk, ruangan masih menyala tapi sangat sepi, kecuali satu pasangan di ujung sana, dan mereka tampaknya benar-benar butuh kamar.

Hyukjae meraih ponselnya.

"Hyukjae?" Sebuah suara lembut mengejutkan Hyukjae, dan saat ia berbalik, ia melihat seorang wanita mengenakan gaun panjang yang ketat, beludru warna hitam.

Topengnya unik. Menutupi wajah dan hidungnya, juga menutupi rambutnya. Menakjubkan dengan ikatan yang rumit warna emas.

"Aku sangat senang kau sendirian," kata wanita itu lembut.

"Aku sudah ingin bicara denganmu sepanjang malam," lanjutnya dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh.

"Maaf, aku tak tahu anda siapa."

Wanita itu menarik topeng dari wajahnya dan melepaskan rambutnya.

Mrs. Stephanie Hwang.

"Maaf, aku mengejutkanmu."

Hyukjae menganga pada Tiffany, bertanya-tanya apa yang diinginkan wanita itu. Hyukjae masih tak tahu aturan sosial apa yang berlaku ketika bertemu dengan penganiaya anak-anak yang terkenal.

Tiffany tersenyum manis dan memberi isyarat bagi Hyukjae untuk duduk di kursi. Karena Hyukjae yang tidak memiliki lingkup referensi, Hyukjae melakukan seperti apa yang Tiffany katakan demi kesopanan, masih terkejut, bersyukur bahwa Hyukjae masih mengenakan topengnya.

"Aku akan singkat, Hyukjae. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku. Donghae sudah mengatakannya kepadaku."

Hyukjae menatap Tiffany tanpa ekspresi, tidak memberikan jawaban, tapi Hyukjae senang kalau wanita ini tahu. Menghemat waktu dan suara untuk memberitahu wanita itu. Tiffany memburu Hyukjae hanya karena ingin bicara. Sebagian dari diri Hyukjae sangat penasaran ingin mendengar apa yang bisa wanita itu katakan.

Tiffany berhenti sejenak, melirik ke arah atas jas bagian bahu Hyukjae.

"Taylor mengawasi kita."

Hyukjae mengintip sekitar untuk melihatnya mengamati depan pintu tenda. Minho bersamanya. Mereka sedang mencari-cari di mana saja kecuali kearahnya dan Tiffany.

"Dengar, kita tak memiliki banyak waktu," kata Tiffany buru-buru.

"Pasti jelas bagimu bahwa Donghae jatuh cinta kepadamu. Aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti ini, tidak pernah," Tiffany menekankan kata terakhir.

Hyukjae terkejut karena itu, rasanya sangat mustahil, tidak mungkin. Dan kenapa Donghae tak mengatakannya langsung pada Hyukjae untuk meyakinkan Hyukjae. Hyukjae jadi tak mengerti.

"Dia tidak akan memberitahumu karena ia mungkin tak menyadarinya, meskipun aku sudah mengatakan kepadanya, tapi itulah Donghae. Dia sangat tak terbiasa dengan perasaan positif dan emosi yang mungkin dia miliki. Ia terlalu banyak tinggal dengan hal yang negatif. Tapi agaknya kau akan mengetahuinya. Dia berpikir bahwa dia tidak layak."

Baiklah, perasaan Hyukjae jadi terguncang. Ia memikirkan Donghae yang mencintai dirinya, tapi ya Donghae tidak mengatakan itu, dan justru Tiffany yang sudah mengatakan padanya bagaimana perasaan Donghae. Betapa anehnya.

Seratus bayangan menari-nari di dalam kepala Hyukjae sekarang, teringat akan barang-barang yang diberikan Donghae padanya, seperti iPad, gliding, terbang untuk menemui Hyukjae, semua tindakan Donghae, sifat posesifnya, seratus ribu dolar untuk sebuah dansa.

" _Apakah itu namanya cinta?"_

Dan Hyukjae mendengarnya dari wanita itu, setelah wanita itu mengkonfirmasikan pada Hyukjae, terus terang, tak menyenangkan. Hyukjae lebih suka mendengarnya dari Donghae sendiri.

Hati Hyukjae juga jadi mengkerut. Ia mengingat persoalan Donghae yang merasa tidak layak.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya begitu bahagia, dan jelas kau juga memiliki perasaan untuk dia," Seulas senyum singkat melintas di bibir Tiffany.

"Itu bagus sekali, dan aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua dalam segala hal. Tapi apa yang ingin aku katakan adalah jika kau menyakitinya lagi, aku akan mencarimu, tuan, dan tak akan menyenangkan ketika aku melakukannya."

Tiffany menatap Hyukjae, mata hitamnya dingin menembus masuk ke dalam benak Hyukjae, mencoba mencapai di balik topeng.

Ancaman Tiffany begitu mencengangkan, begitu aneh, yang menyebabkan tanpa sengaja, tawa tak percaya lolos dari Hyukjae. Dari semua hal yang bisa Tiffany katakan pada Hyukae, yang barusan adalah yang paling tidak terperkirakan.

"Kau pikir ini lucu, Hyukjae?" Tiffany berdesis dengan cemas. "Kau tidak melihatnya Sabtu lalu."

Raut wajah Hyukjae seketika berubah suram dan menjadi gelap. Pikiran bahwa Donghae tidak bahagia bukanlah salah satu hal yang enak untuk diingat, dan Sabtu lalu Hyukjae meninggalkan Donghae. Donghae telah pergi dengan Tiffany? Gambaran itu membuat Hyukjae mual.

Perlahan-lahan Hyukjae berdiri, memandang Tiffany dengan saksama.

"Aku tertawa pada kelancanganmu, Mrs. Hwang. Donghae dan aku tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Dan jika aku meninggalkan dia dan kau datang mencariku, aku akan menunggumu, jangan ragukan itu. Dan mungkin aku akan memberikan pelajaran padamu mewakili anak lima belas tahun yang kau lecehkan dan mungkin jadi lebih kacau bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya."

Mulut Tiffany langsung menganga tak percaya.

"Sekarang permisi, aku punya hal yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan daripada membuang waktuku denganmu," Hyukjae berbalik dengan tumit sepatunya, memacu adrenalin dan kemarahan mengalir melalui tubuhnya, berjalan menuju pintu masuk tenda di mana Taylor sedang berdiri bersamaan dengan kedatangan Donghae, yang tampak bingung dan khawatir.

"Rupanya kau disini," gumam Donghae, lalu mengerutkan kening saat ia melihat Tiffany.

Hyukjae melangkah melewati Donghae, tidak mengatakan apa-apa, memberinya kesempatan untuk memilih, antara Tiffany atau Hyukjae.

Dan Donghae membuat pilihan yang tepat.

"Hyukkie," Donghae memanggil Hyukjae.

Hyukjae berhenti dan pasrah saat Donghae menangkap tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae, kepedulian terukir di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kenapa kau tak bertanya saja pada mantanmu?" desis Hyukjae ketus.

Mulut Donghae sedikit berputar dan matanya dingin.

"Aku bertanya padamu," kata Donghae, suaranya lembut tapi dengan suara rendah sedikit mengancam.

Akhirnya Donghae dan Hyukjae saling melotot. Oke, Hyukjae bisa melihat hal itu akan berakhir menjadi pertengkaran jika Hyukjae tidak memberitahunya.

"Dia mengancam akan mendatangiku jika aku menyakitimu lagi, dan mungkin itu dengan sebuah cambuk," bentak Hyukjae didepan wajah Donghae.

Berkedip, wajah Donghae terlihat lega, mulutnya melembut dengan humor.

"Tidak bisakah ironi itu hilang darimu?" kata Donghae, dan Hyukjae bisa mengatakan kalau Donghae sekarang berusaha keras untuk menahan rasa geli.

"Ini tidak lucu, Donghae!"

"Tidak, kau benar. Aku akan bicara padanya," Donghae membuat wajahnya serius, meskipun ia masih menekan rasa gelinya.

"Kau tak akan melakukan hal seperti itu," Hyukjae melipat tangan, amarah dalam dirinya muncul lagi.

Donghae berkedip pada Hyukjae, terkejut oleh ledakan kemarahannya.

"Lihat, aku tahu kau terikat dengannya secara finansial, memaafkan permainan kata-katanya, tapi–" Hyukjae berhenti berkata. Ia jadi bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, lantas apa yang ia inginkan jika memberitahu Donghae? Lagipula Hyukjae tak suka Donghae mendatangi Tiffany.

"Aku ingin ke kamar kecil," Hyukjae melotot kearah Donghae, dengan mulut cemberut.

Donghae mendesah dan memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Terlihat lebih panas. Entah itu karena topengnya atau hanya dirinya.

"Tolong jangan marah. Aku tak tahu dia ada di sini. Dia mengatakan dia tidak datang," Nada suara Donghae menenangkan seolah-olah ia sedang bicara dengan anak kecil.

Ibu jari Donghae menelusuri sepanjang bawah bibir Hyukjae yang cemberut.

"Jangan sampai Tiffany merusak malam kita, kumohon, Hyukjae. Dia benar-benar sudah basi."

Saat Donghae mengangkat ujung dagu Hyukjae dan dengan lembut mencium bibir penuhnya. Basi menjadi kata yang ada diotaknya, Hyukjae pikir itu kata tanpa kenal belas kasihan, tapi cocok juga berlaku untuk Tiffany.

Hyukjae menghela napas menyetujui perkataan Donghae, berkedip menatapnya.

Donghae meluruskan dan mengambil siku Hyukjae.

"Aku akan menemanimu ke kamar kecil hingga kau tak mendapat gangguan lagi."

Donghae membawa Hyukjae menyeberangi halaman menuju toilet temporarer yang mewah. Hyukjae mengingat Hyuna yang mengatakan keluarganya memang sudah memesan ini itu untuk acara, tapi Hyukjae tak tahu kalau toiletnya akan mewah juga.

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini, sayang," bisik Donghae.

Saat Hyukjae keluar, suasana hati Hyukjae telah berubah. Ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan Mrs. Tiffany merusak pikirannya, merusak malamnya karena mungkin itulah niat Tiffany yang sesungguhnya.

Donghae sedang menelepon, agak jauh dan di luar jangkauan pendengaran segelintir orang tertawa dan mengobrol di dekatnya. Saat Hyukjae mendekat, Hyukjae bisa mendengar Donghae.

Donghae sangat tegas.

"Mengapa kau berubah pikiran? Aku pikir kita sudah sepakat. Ya, jangan ganggu dia… Ini adalah hubungan reguler pertama yang pernah kumiliki, dan aku tak ingin kau mengacaukannya dengan kepedulianmu yang tidak pada tempatnya untukku. Biarkan. Dia. Sendiri. Aku serius, Tiffany." Kemudian Donghae berhenti sebentar, mendengarkan.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," Donghae mengerutkan kening begitu dalam saat ia mengatakan itu.

Melirik ke atas, Donghae melihat Hyukjae yang sedang menatapnya.

"Aku harus pergi. Selamat malam." Donghae menekan tombol off.

Hyukjae memiringkan kepala ke salah satu sisi dan menaikkan alis pada Donghae. Sekarang ia jadi bingung kenapa Donghae menelepon Tiffany.

"Bagaimana kabarnya si basi?"

"Dongkol," jawab Donghae sinis.

"Apa kau ingin dansa lagi? Atau ingin pulang?" tanya Donghae melirik sekeliling. "Kembang api akan dinyalakan lima menit lagi," lanjutnya.

"Aku suka kembang api."

"Baiklah, kita akan tinggal dan menontonnya."

Donghae meletakkan lengannya pada pinggang Hyukjae dan menariknya mendekat.

"Jangan biarkan dia menyela di antara kita, kumohon."

"Dia peduli padamu," gumam Hyukjae.

"Ya, begitu juga aku terhadapnya, sebagai seorang teman."

"Aku pikir itu lebih dari persahabatan dengannya."

Alis Donghae mengkerut.

"Hyukjae, Tiffany dan aku itu rumit. Kami memiliki sejarah bersama. Tapi hanya itu, sejarah. Seperti yang sudah pernah aku katakan kepadamu berulang-ulang, dia hanya teman baik. Itu saja. Tolong, lupakan dia," jelas Donghae mencium rambut Hyukjae.

Untuk kepentingan agar hal itu tidak merusak malam mereka, Hyukjae pasrah membiarkan saja. Hyukjae hanya mencoba untuk memahaminya.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan kembali ke lantai dansa. Bandnya masih memainkan lagu.

"Hyukjae."

Hyukjae berbalik melihat Kangta berdiri di belakangnya dan Donghae.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, apa kau akan memberiku kehormatan untuk berdansa yang berikutnya denganmu," Kangta mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum, melepaskan tangan Hyukjae, dan membiarkan Kangta membawanya ke lantai dansa.

Sam memimpin band memainkan lagu "Come Fly with Me ", dan Kangta melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hyukjae dan dengan lembut dan iseng seperti Donghae, memutar Hyukjae ke dalam kerumunan.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih atas sumbangan yang murah hati untuk acara amal kami, Hyukjae." Dari nada suaranya, Hyukjae menduga secara tak langsung Kangta bertanya entah kenapa Hyukjae mampu melakukannya.

"Mr. Lee–"

"Panggil aku Kangta, kumohon, Hyukkie."

"Aku senang bisa menyumbang. Aku tiba-tiba mendapat uang. Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Dan itu sepertinya untuk tujuan mulia."

Kangta tersenyum ke arah Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk beberapa pertanyaan polos. Carpe diem (menikmati hari ini tanpa memikirkan masa depan), alam bawah sadar Hyukjae mendesis dengan tangan belakangnya.

"Donghae menceritakan sedikit tentang masa lalunya, jadi aku pikir itu tepat untuk mendukung pekerjaan anda," tambah Hyukjae, berharap bahwa itu mungkin mendorong Kangta untuk memberi Hyukjae sedikit pandangan tentang misteri yang ada pada anaknya.

Kangta terkejut.

"Apakah dia melakukan itu? Itu tidak biasa. Kau tentu memiliki efek yang sangat positif pada dirinya, Hyukjae. Aku tak penah berpikir aku melihatnya begitu, begitu, ceria."

Hyukjae memerah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu malu."

"Yah, menurut pengalamanku yang terbatas, dia orang yang sangat tidak biasa," gumam Hyukjae.

"Dia memang seperti itu," Kangta setuju dengan tenang.

"Waktu kecil Donghae terdengar amat sangat traumatis, dari apa yang dia ceritakan kepadaku."

Kangta mengerutkan kening, dan Hyukjae khawatir jika ia sudah melewati batas.

"Istriku adalah dokter yang sedang bertugas ketika polisi membawa dia masuk. Dia hanya tinggal kulit dan tulang, dan mengalami dehidrasi yang sangat parah. Dia tidak mau bicara," jelas Kangta mengerutkan kening lagi, tersesat pada ingatan yang sangat mengerikan, meskipun dengan musik yang temponya bertambah cepat mengelilingi mereka.

"Sebenarnya, dia tidak bicara selama hampir dua tahun. Ia memainkan piano yang akhirnya membawa dia keluar dari dirinya sendiri. Oh, dan kedatangan Hyuna, tentu saja," Kangta tersenyum menatap Hyukjae penuh kasih sayang.

"Dia bermain piano dengan sangat indah. Dan dia sangat berbakat, anda pasti sangat bangga padanya," ucap Hyukjae, dengan nada seperti bingung. Ia masih tidak habis pikir pada Donghae. Banyangkan saja, bisa-bisanya dia tidak bicara selama dua tahun.

"Amat sangat. Dia, sangat tekun, sangat pandai, pemuda yang sangat cerdas. Tapi antara kau dan aku, Hyukjae, melihat dia seperti malam ini, ceria dan dia bertindak seperti usianya, benar-benar menggetarkan hati ibunya dan aku. Kami berdua mengomentari hari ini. Aku percaya kami harus berterima kasih padamu untuk itu."

Hyukjae pikir dirinya mulai merasa malu sampai ke akar-akar. Ia makin bingung harus berkata apa lagi.

"Dia selalu menyendiri. Kami tidak pernah berpikir kami akan melihat dia dengan seseorang. Apa pun yang kau lakukan, jangan berhenti. Kami suka melihat dia bahagia." Tiba-tiba Kangta berhenti. Seolah-olah dia sudah melewati batas. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku juga suka melihat dia bahagia," gumam Hyukjae, tak yakin harus berkata apa lagi.

"Yah, aku sangat senang kau datang malam ini. Kami benar-benar senang melihat kalian berdua bersama-sama."

Saat lagu berakhir "Come Fly with Me" berangsur menghilang, Kangta melepaskan Hyukjae dan membungkuk, dan Hyukjae juga membungkuk memberi hormat, mencerminkan kesopanan.

"Sudah cukup dansanya dengan orang tua," ucap Donghae yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sisi Hyukjae lagi.

Kangta tertawa.

"Kurang dari 'tua', nak. Aku sudah memiliki momenku," balas Kangta mengedipkan mata pada Hyukjae dengan bercanda dan berjalan ke arah kerumunan.

"Aku pikir ayahku menyukaimu," gumam Donghae sambil menonton ayahnya berbaur dengan orang banyak.

"Apa yang tidak dia sukai?" Hyukjae mengintip genit ke arah Donghae sambil berkedip.

"Pendapat bagus telah dibuat, Tuan Lee Hyukjae."

Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya saat band mulai memainkan "It Had to Be You."

"Berdansalah denganku," bisik Donghae menggoda.

"Dengan senang hati, Mr. Lee." Hyukjae tersenyum, malu-malu menanggapi, dan Donghae membawanya melintasi lantai dansa sekali lagi.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Saat tengah malam, Donghae dan Hyukjae berjalan turun menuju pantai antara tenda dan rumah perahu dimana tamu pesta lainnya berkumpul untuk menyaksikan kembang api. MC, kembali bertugas, sudah diijinkan melepas topeng, lebih baik untuk melihat langsung.

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae, tapi Hyukjae tahu bahwa Taylor dan Minho sangat dekat, mungkin karena mereka berada di kerumunan orang banyak sekarang jadi Minho dan Taylor mengawasi dimana-mana kecuali di dermaga di mana dua teknisi yang mengurusi kembang api berpakaian serba hitam sedang membuat persiapan akhir.

Melihat Taylor, Hyukjae jadi teringat pada Taeyeon. Mungkin wanita pucat itu ada di sini. Pikiran itu membuat darah Hyukjae menggigil, dan Hyukjae lebih mendekat pada Donghae.

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae saat ia menariknya lebih dekat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang? Apa jasnya tidak menahan dingin?"

"Aku baik," Hyukjae melirik cepat ke belakang mereka dan melihat dua pria keamanan lainnya, siapa namanya Hyukjae lupa, berdiri sangat dekat.

Hyukjae pindah di depan Donghae, si tampan itu jadi menempatkan kedua tangannya diatas pundak Hyukjae.

Tiba-tiba, suara klasik boom diatas dermaga dan dua roket melambung ke udara, meledak dengan letusan memekakkan telinga di atas teluk, semua cahayanya sangat mempesona seperti membentuk kanopi berkilau warna oranye dan putih itu tercermin seperti pancuran berkilauan di atas air teluk yang tetap tenang.

Mulut Hyukjae menganga saat beberapa roket ditembakkan lagi ke udara dan meledak dengan serangkaian warna. Hyukjae tidak ingat pernah melihat pertunjukan yang mengesankan ini, kecuali mungkin di televisi, dan tidak terlihat sebagus itu di TV. Mereka semua tepat waktu dengan musiknya. Rentetan demi rentetan, letusan lalu letusan lagi, dan cahaya demi cahaya saat kerumunan orang banyak mengeluarkan suara ooohs dan ahhs dengan terengah-engah.

Di atas dermaga teluk seperti berbagai air mancur cahayanya perak saat ditembakkan keatas dua puluh kaki diatas udara, berubah warna menjadi warna biru, merah, oranye, dan kembali ke perak dan lebih banyak lagi roket meledak saat musik dimainkan semakin keras.

Wajah Hyukjae mulai terasa ngilu dari senyum konyol keheranan yang terpampang di wajahnya. Ia melirik Donghae, dan ekspresi si bos itu sama, mengagumi seperti seorang anak kecil melihat pertunjukan sensasional.

Terakhir rentetan enam roket ditembakkan diatas kegelapan dan meledak secara bersamaan, semua orang disana bermandikan cahaya emas yang kemilau saat kerumunan orang banyak serentak menjadi bingung, tepuk tangan sangat antusias.

"Ladies and gentlemen," teriak MC saat sorakan dan siulan mereda.

"Hanya satu catatan untuk ditambahkan pada akhir acara malam yang indah ini; Total sumbangan anda telah terkumpul sebanyak satu juta delapan ratus lima puluh tiga ribu dolar!"

Tepuk tangan spontan meletus lagi, dan keluar di atas dermaga, pesan menyala di atas sungai perak kembang api warna perak membentuk kata-kata "Thank You From Coping Together", gemerlap dan berkilauan di atas air.

"Oh, Donghae. Itu sangat indah," Hyukjae menyeringai ke arah Donghae.

Donghae membungkuk untuk mencium Hyukjae.

"Waktunya pulang," bisik Donghae, tersenyum lebar diwajahnya yang tampan, dan kata-katanya menjanjikan begitu banyak.

Tiba-tiba, Hyukjae merasa sangat lelah. Donghae melirik ke atas lagi, dan Taylor mendekat, orang-orang pada bubar di sekitar mereka. Donghae dan Taylor tak bicara tetapi ada sesuatu lewat di antara mereka.

"Tinggallah bersamaku sebentar. Taylor ingin kita menunggu sampai semua orang bubar."

"Aku pikir mungkin pertunjukan kembang api itu akan membuat dia bertambah tua seratus tahun," tambah Donghae.

"Apakah dia tidak suka kembang api?"

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae penuh sayang dan menggeleng tapi itu tidak menjelaskan.

"Jadi, masalah Jeju," kata Donghae, dan Hyukjae tahu kalau Donghae mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sesuatu. Dan itu berhasil.

"Oh. Aku belum membayar untuk tawaranku," Hyukjae terkesiap.

"Kau bisa mengirim cek. Aku punya alamatnya."

"Kau benar-benar marah."

"Ya."

Hyukjae menyeringai, "Aku mengalahkan kau dan mainanmu."

"Dan kau sudah cukup ku atasi tadi, Tuan Lee Hyukjae. Aku ingat hasilnya sangat memuaskan," balas Donghae sambil tersenyum tidak senonoh. "Sebenarnya, di mana mereka?"

"Bola perak? Dalam sakuku."

"Aku ingin mereka dikembalikan," Donghae menyeringai ke arah Hyukjae. "Itu adalah sebuah alat yang terlalu berbahaya bila dibiarkan berada di tangan polosmu."

"Aku khawatir mungkin perlu diatasi lagi, mungkin dengan orang lain?"

Mata Donghae berkilau berbahaya, "Aku harap itu tidak akan terjadi," katanya, suaranya dingin. "Tapi tidak, Hyukkie. Aku ingin semua kenikmatanmu."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Tidak diragukan lagi. Sekarang, bisakah aku memilikinya kembali?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

Donghae jadi menyipitkan matanya ke arah Hyukjae.

Ada musik sekali lagi dari lantai dansa tapi seorang DJ memainkan jenis tarian yang berdentum, bassnya berdebar keluar dengan irama tanpa henti.

"Apakah kau ingin menari?"

"Aku benar-benar lelah, Donghae. Aku ingin pulang, jika itu boleh."

Donghae melirik Taylor, dia mengangguk, dan Hyukjae maupun Donghae berjalan memasuki dalam rumah, mengikuti pasangan tamu mabuk.

Hyukjae bersyukur saat Donghae menggenggam tangannya karena tubuhnya terasa pegal hampir remuk mungkin, terlalu banyak berdansa dan sedikit olahraga dengan Donghae tadi menghabiskan tenaganya.

Hyuna tiba-tiba datang melompat-lompat kearah mereka.

"Kau tidak akan pulang, kan? Musik yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai. Ayo, Hyukkie- _oppa_ ," Hyuna mengambil tangan Hyukjae.

"Hyuna," Donghae memperingatkan adiknya. "Hyukjae lelah. Kami akan pulang. Selain itu, besok kami punya hari besar."

Mendengar itu Hyukjae menoleh pada Donghae, karena seingatnya ia tak punya rencana apa-apa untuk besok.

Hyuna cemberut tapi yang mengejutkan, ia tidak memaksa Donghae.

"Kapan-kapan kau harus datang, minggu depan. Mungkin kita bisa jalan-jalan ke taman?"

"Tentu, Hyuna," balas Hyukjae tersenyum, meskipun di belakang pikirannya, Hyukjae masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana karena Hyukjae harus bekerja untuk mencari nafkah.

Hyuna memberi Hyukjae ciuman singkat dipipi kemudian berganti memeluk Donghae keras, membuat Hyukjae dan Donghae sama terkejutnya. Sangat mencengangkan, Hyuna menempatkan tangannya langsung pada kerah jas Donghae, dan Donghae sendiri hanya menatap ke arah Hyuna, sabar.

"Aku senang melihatmu bahagia," kata Hyuna dengan manis sebelum mencium pipi Donghae.

"Bye. kalian berdua bersenang-senanglah."

Hyuna melompat meninggalkan Hyukjae dan Donghae. Menghampiri teman-temannya yang menunggu, dan ada Jessica diantara mereka, wajahnya tanpa topeng terlihat jelas sangat masam.

"Kita harus pamit pada orang tuaku sebelum kita pulang. Ayo."

Donghae mengarahkan Hyukjae melewati kerumunan tamu kearah Boa dan Kangta, mengharapkan mereka akan menyukai perpisahan hangat.

"Kumohon, untuk datang lagi, Hyukjae, sangat menyenangkan kau ada di sini," kata Boa ramah. Hyukjae agak kewalahan dengan reaksi kedua orang tua itu, Boa dan Kangta.

Tapi untungnya, orang tua Boa sudah beristirahat karena sudah malam, jadi setidaknya Hyukjae terhindar antusiasme mereka.

Diam-diam, Donghae dan Hyukjae berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju depan rumah tempat mobil-mobil yang tak terhitung jumlahnya sedang berbaris dan menunggu untuk mengumpulkan tamu. Hyukjae melirik Donghae.

Donghae tampak bahagia dan santai. Sangat menyenangkan melihat Donghae seperti ini, meskipun Hyukjae menduga hal itu tidak biasa setelah hari yang demikian luar biasa.

"Apakah kau cukup hangat?" tanya Donghae.

"Ya, terima kasih," Hyukjae mengeratkan jas merah yang membungkusnya sejak tadi.

"Aku sangat menikmati malam ini, Hyukjae. Terima kasih."

"Aku juga, dan beberapa bagian lebih dari yang lain," Hyukjae tersenyum.

Donghae menyeringai dan mengangguk, kemudian keningnya berkerut.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu," ucap Donghae memperingatkan dengan cara yang membuat darah Hyukjae bernyanyi.

"Apa maksudmu tentang besok adalah hari besar?" Hyukjae meminta untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari dirinya sendiri.

"Dr. Jungsoo, Leeteuk, akan datang untuk menemuimu. Dan, aku punya kejutan untukmu."

"Dr. Leeteuk!" Hyukjae menghentikan.

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku benci kondom," kata Donghae pelan. Matanya berkilat diantar cahaya lembut dari lentera kertas, mengukur reaksi Hyukjae.

"Ini adalah tubuhku," gumam Hyukjae, kesal karena Donghae tidak meminta pendapatnya.

"Itu milikku juga," bisik Donghae.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae saat para tamu melewati mereka, mengabaikan mereka. Donghae terlihat begitu sungguh-sungguh.

Ya, tentu saja tubuh Hyukjae adalah milik Donghae. Donghae bahkan tahu lebih baik daripada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengulurkan tangan, dan Donghae sedikit mengernyit tapi tetap diam. Memegang sudut dasi kupu-kupunya, Hyukjae menarik itu hingga terbongkar, memperlihatkan kancing atas kemeja Donghae. Dengan lembut Hyukjae melepaskannya.

"Kau tampak panas seperti ini," bisik Hyukjae. Sebenarnya Donghae selalu terlihat panas sepanjang waktu, tapi Hyukjae melihatnya seperti ini sekarang, benar-benar panas.

Donghae menyeringai ke arah Hyukjae.

"Aku harus mendapatkanmu dirumah. Ayo."

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Di depan mobil, Minho memberikan sebuah amplop pada Donghae.

Donghae mengernyit menerimanya dan melirik Hyukjae saat Taylor mengantar Hyukjae masuk ke dalam mobil. Taylor tampak lega untuk beberapa alasan.

Donghae masuk dan mengulurkan amplop ke Hyukjae, belum dibuka, saat Taylor dan Minho mengambil tempat duduk mereka di depan.

"Ini ditujukan untukmu. Salah seorang staf memberikannya pada Minho. Tidak diragukan lagi pasti dari hati seseorang yang terpikat kepadamu," jelas Donghae memutar mulutnya. Jelas itu merupakan konsep yang tidak menyenangkan untuk Donghae.

Hyukjae menatap catatan tersebut. Membayangkan dari siapa, mungkin pada akhirnya akan ada gadis cantik yang tertarik pada dirinya yang manis itu.

Menyobek lalu membukanya, Hyukjae membaca dengan cepat dalam cahaya redup. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar dan mulutnya menganga.

.

 _Aku mungkin salah menilaimu. Dan kau pasti telah salah menilaiku. Hubungi aku kalau kau perlu untuk mengisi salah satu hari yang kosong, kita bisa makan siang bersama. Donghae tidak ingin aku bicara denganmu, tetapi aku akan lebih senang sekali bisa membantu. Jangan salah paham, aku setuju, percayalah, tapi bantu aku. Jika kamu menyakiti hatinya, ia sudah cukup terluka.  
Hubungi aku (206) 279-6261_

 _Mrs. Tiffany_

.

Brengsek sekali bagi Hyukjae, bahkan ia bisa melihat tandatangan atas nama Mrs. Tiffany disana. Sudah jelas itu semua pasti karena Donghae menceritakan semuanya pada Tiffany.

" _Bajingan itu."_

"Kau memberitahunya?"

"Memberitahu siapa, apa sih?"

"Bahwa aku memanggilnya Mrs. Tiffany," tukas Hyukjae.

"Ini dari Tiffany?" Donghae terkejut.

"Ini konyol," lanjutnya mengomel, sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan Hyukjae bisa mengetahui bahwa Donghae kesal karena itu.

"Aku akan mengatasinya besok. Atau Senin," gumam Donghae sengit.

Meskipun Hyukjae malu mengakuinya, sedikit bagian dari diri Hyukjae merasa bangga. Tiffany benar-benar masa lalu Donghae, dan itu semua pasti bisa menjadi lebih baik.

Hyukjae memutuskan untuk tidak bicara apa-apa untuk sekarang tapi menyimpan catatan Tiffany di dalam saku jasnya, dan memberi Donghae isyarat, jaminan untuk meringankan suasana hati Donghae, Hyukjae menyerahkan bolanya kembali.

"Sampai lain kali," bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae melirik Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae sedikit sulit untuk melihat wajah Donghae dalam gelap, tapi sepertinya Donghae menyeringai.

Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae dan meremasnya.

Hyukjae memandang keluar jendela di kegelapan malam, merenungkan apa yang sudah terjadi sepanjang hari ini. Hyukjae sudah belajar banyak tentang Donghae, memperoleh begitu banyak detail yang hilang seperti salon kecantikan, daerah mana yang tidak dan boleh disentuh, masa kecilnya, tapi masih banyak lagi untuk ditemukan. Dan bagaimana tentang Mrs. Tiffany.

Ya, wanita itu terlalu peduli dengan Donghae, tampak jelas begitu dalam. Hyukjae bisa melihat itu, dan Donghae juga peduli padanya, tapi tidak dengan cara yang sama. Hyukjae tidak tahu harus memikirkannya lagi. Semua informasi itu membuat Hyukjae sakit kepala.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Donghae membangunkan Hyukjae saat mereka sudah tiba di depan Galleria Foret.

"Apa perlu aku mengangkatmu masuk kedalam?" tanya Donghae lembut.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih mengantuk. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Saat mereka sudah berdiri di dalam lift, Hyukjae bersandar kepada Donghae, menempatkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae. Minho yang berdiri di depan mereka, bergeser tidak nyaman.

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan, eh, Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Lelah?"

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Kau tak banyak bicara."

Hyukjae mengangguk lagi dan kali ini Donghae menyeringai.

"Ayo. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat tidur."

Donghae mengambil tangan Hyukjae saat mereka keluar lift, tapi mereka berhenti di ruang depan ketika Minho mengangkat tangannya keatas.

Dalam sekejap, Hyukjae langsung terjaga.

Minho berbicara ke lengan bajunya sendiri. Hyukjae tidak tahu kalau Minho memakai radio.

"Akan kulakukan, T," kata Minho dan berbalik menatap Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Mr. Lee, ban Audi Tuan Lee Hyukjae telah disayat dan dicoret memakai cat diseluruh permukaannya."

Dan Hyukjae langsung tahu jawabannya begitu mendengar pernyataan itu muncul dari mulut Minho.

Taeyeon.

Hyukjae melirik Donghae, dan muka Donghae terlihat pucat.

"Taylor khawatir pelakunya mungkin sudah memasuki apartemen dan mungkin masih ada. Dia ingin memastikan."

"Aku tahu," bisik Donghae. "Apa rencana Taylor?" tanya Donghae, melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dia akan naik lift service dengan Shindong. Mereka akan melakukan pemeriksaan lalu memberi tahu kita kalau semua sudah bersih. Saya akan menunggu dengan anda, Sir."

"Terima kasih, Minho." Donghae mengencangkan lengannya di sekitar Hyukjae.

"Hari ini hanya akan menjadi lebih baik dan lebih baik," desah Donghae dengan sengit, mengendus rambut Hyukjae.

"Dengar, aku tak bisa berdiri di sini dan menunggu. Minho, jaga Tuan Lee Hyukjae. Jangan biarkan dia lepas dari pengawasanmu sampai kau tahu semua jadi jelas. Aku yakin Taylor bereaksi berlebihan. Taeyeon tidak bisa masuk ke apartemen."

"Tidak, Donghae– kau harus tinggal denganku," bujuk Hyukjae.

Tapi Donghae melepaskan Hyukjae, "Lakukan seperti yang aku katakan, Hyukjae. Tunggu disini."

"Minho?" kata Donghae.

Minho membuka pintu serambi untuk membiarkan Donghae memasuki apartemen lalu menutup pintu kembali dan berdiri di depannya, menatap tanpa ekspresi ke arah Hyukjae.

Berbagai hasil akhir mengerikan melintas di dalam pikiran Hyukjae, tapi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah berdiri dan menunggu.

Minho berbicara kearah dalam lengan bajunya lagi.

"Taylor, Mr. Lee telah memasuki apartemen."

Tapi tiba-tiba Minho tersentak dan meraih earpiece, menarik itu keluar dari telinganya, mungkin menerima beberapa makian kuat dari Taylor. Bisa jadi Taylor khawatir.

"Tolong biarkan aku masuk," mohon Hyukjae.

"Maaf, Tuan Lee Hyukjae. Ini tidak akan lama." Minho mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai suatu gerakan defensif. "Taylor dan pria-pria lain baru masuk ke apartemen sekarang."

Hyukjae merasa begitu tak berdaya. Berdiri terpaku, Hyukjae mendengarkan dengan rajin suara sekecil apapun, tetapi semua yang Hyukjae dengar adalah napasnya sendiri yang semakin kuat. Keras dan dangkal, kulit kepala Hyukjae terasa berduri, mulutnya kering, dan Hyukjae merasa lemas.

" _Tolonglah, biarkan Donghae baik-baik saja_."

Hyukjae tak tahu berapa banyak waktu berlalu, dan tetap saja ia maupun Minho tak mendengar apapun. Tentunya tak ada suara, tak ada tembakan.

Hyukjae mulai mondar-mandir di sekitar meja di lobi dan memeriksa lukisan di dinding untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri. Ia tak pernah benar-benar melihat lukisan itu sebelumnya, semua lukisan figuratif, semua lukisan bertema religius seperti contohnya the Madonna and child, semua ada enam belas. Betapa anehnya itu. Donghae bukanlah orang yang religius.

Semua lukisan di ruang besar, lukisan abstrak itu begitu berbeda. Mereka tak mengalihkan perhatian Hyukjae terlalu lama, sehingga ia kembali menatap Minho dan Minho melihat Hyukjae tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Belum ada berita, Tuan Lee Hyukjae."

Tapi tiba-tiba, gagang pintu bergerak. Minho berputar seperti gasing dan menarik pistol dari sarung bahunya. Hyukjae membeku.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Haiii!

 **Trimakasih buat yang sudah luangin waktu buat baca dan kasih ripiu, dan welkam buat yang baru baca, kalian penyemangatkuuu ahirrr** *plak

Dah mulai kelihatan ya di chap ini gimana aslinya Tiffany.  
Dan masalah Hyukjae yang mau-mau aja ditampar buttnya, itu emang bawaan dalam diri kali yaa*plak

Yang nyinggung Fifty Shades of Freed, aku juga ada niatan remake itu tapi kalo soal ngpost kita liat nanti aja ya tunggu ini selesai sama gimana responnya ehehe

Dan yeaaa ini dia chap 9 nyaaa, gimana gimanaaa? Adakah yang takut sama Taeyeon disini? hahaha  
Berasa ngomong sendiri akutu wkwk

Oke, see you di chap depan,  
aku sangat menerima kritik/saran/curhatan unek-unek segala macem wkwk,  
jadi silakan tuangin aja di kotak ripiu yaa,  
Ppaiii^^~

Ah iya, adakah yang nunggu ffku yg lain?  
Harap sabar yaa, masih proses wkwk aku baru adaptasi soalnya sm lingkungan baru huhu  
Ppaii!


	10. Chapter 10

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **L** ee Sungmin **  
C** ho Kyuhyun **K** im Hyuna **  
C** hoi Minho **K** im Jaekyung **  
A** hn Chilhyun(Kangta) **K** won Boa  
 **H** angeng **K** im Heechul  
 **K** im Taeyeon **T** iffany Hwang **  
K** im Youngwoon **K** im Jungmo **  
J** ang Hyunseung **K** im Ryeowook  
 **J** essica Jung **P** ark Jungsoo **  
T** aylor Martini **G** ail Jones **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Perubahan nama keluarga (marga) dan tempat, lokasi gedung, langsung didalam cerita, sengaja gak aku tulis dicast satu-satu karena nanti kepenuhan hahaha  
Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, gak perlu maksain diri buat baca(?).  
Daftar istilah ada dibagian paling akhir –kalo ada(?).

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Donghae muncul di pintu.

"Semua bersih," kata Donghae, mengerutkan keningnya pada Minho.

Minho menempatkan senjatanya kembali segera dan melangkah mundur untuk membiarkan Hyukjae masuk.

"Taylor bereaksi berlebihan," Donghae menggerutu saat ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk Hyukjae.

Hyukjae berdiri sambil menganga padanya, tidak dapat bergerak, memperhatikan setiap detail kecil pada Donghae, rambut acak-acakan, ketegangan melingkari matanya, rahang tegang, dua kancing paling atas kemejanya terbuka. Hyukjae pikir Hyukjae pasti menua sepuluh tahun sekarang.

Donghae mengernyit pada Hyukjae dengan keprihatinan, matanya gelap.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang," Donghae bergerak ke arah Hyukjae, membungkus Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya, dan mencium rambut hitam Hyukjae. "Ayolah, kau lelah. Tempat tidur."

"Aku sangat khawatir," bisik Hyukjae, bersukacita dalam pelukan Donghae dan menghirup aroma manis diri Donghae dengan kepalanya di dada Donghae.

"Aku tahu. Kami semua gelisah."

Minho telah menghilang, mungkin masuk ke apartemen.

"Sejujurnya, para mantanmu membuktikan kalau mereka menjadi lebih menantang, Mr. Lee," gerutu Hyukjae dengan masam. Membuat Donghae relaks.

"Ya," komentar Donghae melepaskan Hyukjae dan berganti mengambil tangan Hyukjae, membawanya melintasi lorong dan masuk ke ruang besar.

"Taylor dan krunya sedang memeriksa semua lemari pakaian dan lemari. Aku tidak berpikir dia ada di sini."

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

Sekarang semuanya memang terkesan tidak masuk akal.

"Tepat sekali."

"Bisakah dia bisa masuk?"

"Aku tak melihat bagaimana caranya dia bisa. Tapi Taylor terlalu berhati-hati kadang-kadang."

"Apakah kau sudah mencari di playroom-mu?" bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae melirik cepat ke arah Hyukjae, alisnya berkerut.

"Ya, itu terkunci, tapi Taylor dan aku telah memeriksanya."

Hyukjae mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Apakah kau ingin minum atau sesuatu?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak."

Kelelahan menyapu seluruh tubuh Hyukjae, yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah hanya pergi tidur.

"Ayo. Mari aku menempatkanmu ke tempat tidur. Kau tampak lelah," Ekspresi Donghae melembut.

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening. Membuat kesimpulan kalau Donghae tidak akan tidur dengannya malam ini. Tapi Hyukjae lega ketika Donghae membawanya ke kamarnya.

Hyukjae mengeluarkan isi semua sakunya, dan jas maupun celana, mengosongkan isinya. Hyukjae mengintai catatan Mrs. Tiffany.

"Ini," Hyukjae memberikan itu pada Donghae. "Aku tak tahu apakah kau ingin membaca ini. Tapi aku ingin mengabaikannya."

Donghae menerima surat itu dan membacanya dengan cepat sebentar, lalu rahangnya menegang.

"Aku tidak yakin kekosongan apa yang ia dapat isi," kata Donghae acuh.

"Aku perlu bicara dengan Taylor," lanjut Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae. "Biar aku membuka jasmu."

"Apakah kau akan memanggil polisi tentang mobil itu?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mendekat ke Donghae.

Donghae mengusap pipi tirus Hyukjae ke bawah dari poninnya, jari-jari Donghae lembut menyentuh jas Hyukjae, dan menariknya ke belakang.

"Tidak. Aku tak ingin polisi yang terlibat. Taeyeon membutuhkan bantuan, bukan intervensi polisi, dan aku tak ingin mereka di sini. Kita hanya harus melipatgandakan upaya kita untuk menemukan dia."

Donghae membungkuk dan memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir penuh Hyukjae sebelum membantu Hyukjae untuk melepas celana.

"Pergi ke tempat tidur," perintah Donghae sebelum kemudian ia pergi.

Hyukjae berbaring, menatap langit-langit, menunggu Donghae untuk kembali. Begitu banyak yang terjadi hari itu untuk dipikirkan, dan begitu banyak hal untuk diproses.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae terbangun dengan tersentak, belum sadar sepenuhnya. Ia bahkan baru sadar kalau dirinya telah tertidur. Berkedip dalam cahaya redup lorong yang masuk melalui pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka, Hyukjae menyadari bahwa Donghae tidak bersamanya.

Ia melirik keatas. Dimana ada yang berdiri di ujung tempat tidur, mungkin bayangan. Dan seorang wanita. Berpakaian hitam. Sulit untuk mengatakannya.

Dalam keadaan bingung, Hyukjae mengulurkan tangan dan menyalakan lampu samping tempat tidur, kemudian berbalik kembali untuk melihat tetapi tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin hanya imajinasi atau mimpi. Ia segera duduk dan melihat sekeliling ruangan, suatu kegelisahan, ketidaknyaman yang tersembunyi mencengkeramnya, dan lagi, ia sedang sendirian. Hyukjae mengusap wajahnya.

Alarm mengatakan bahwa sekarang jam dua lima belas subuh.

Memanjat turun dengan grogi dari tempat tidur, Hyukjae berangkat untuk mencari Donghae, bingung oleh imajinasi yang terlalu aktif pada otaknya. Hyukjae melihat hal-hal aneh sekarang. Itu pasti reaksi otaknya terhadap peristiwa dramatis tadi malam.

Ruang utama kosong, satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari tiga lampu pendulum di atas bar sarapan. Tapi pintu studinya terbuka, dan Hyukjae dapat mendengar Donghae sedang berbicara di telpon.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa kau menelepon pada jam segini. Aku tak punya apapun untuk kukatakan padamu… Well, kau bisa katakan sekarang. Kau tak perlu meninggalkan pesan."

Hyukjae berdiri tak bergerak di depan pintu, menguping dengan rasa bersalah. Menebak siapa yang Donghae ajak bicara.

"Tidak, kau yang dengarkan. Aku tanya padamu dan sekarang aku akan memberitahumu. Tinggalkan dia sendirian. Dia tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Apakah kau mengerti?"

Donghae terdengar ingin berkelahi dan marah. Hyukjae jadi ragu-ragu untuk mengetuk.

"Aku tahu maksudmu. Tapi aku serius, Tiffany. Tinggalkan dia sendirian. Apakah aku perlu mengulanginya tiga kali untukmu? Apakah kau mendengarku?… Baiklah. Selamat Malam."

Donghae membanting telepon di atas meja.

Hyukjae dengan sedikit keberanian mengetuk pintu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Apa?" geram Donghae karena belum melihat siapa yang mengetuk, dan Hyukjae hampir ingin lari dan bersembunyi karena itu.

Donghae duduk di meja dengan kepala di tangannya. Ia mendongak, ekspresinya ganas, tapi wajahnya segera melembut ketika ia melihat Hyukjae. Matanya lebar dan hati-hati. Tiba-tiba, Donghae tampak begitu lelah dan hati Hyukjae sesak.

Donghae berkedip, dan matanya menyapu ke kaki Hyukjae dan kembali lagi ke atas sampai rambut Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sudah berganti pakaian dan memakai salah satu dari T-shirt milik Donghae.

"Kau seharusnya berada dalam sweater atau sutra, Hyukjae," ucap Donghae kemudian mendesah. "Tapi bahkan memakai kausku pun kau terlihat manis."

Pujian yang tak terduga.

"Aku merindukanmu. Datanglah ke tempat tidur."

Donghae bangkit perlahan dari kursi masih dalam kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam yang sejak tadi ia kenakan. Tapi sekarang matanya bersinar dan penuh janji walau ada jejak kesedihan juga.

Donghae berdiri di depan Hyukjae, menatapnya tajam tetapi tidak menyentuhnya.

"Apakah kau tahu apa artinya dirimu buatku?" gumam Donghae.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, karena aku–" Suara Donghae menghilang, alisnya berkerut, dan rasa sakit yang berkilat di wajahnya hampir teraba. Donghae terlihat begitu rentan. Ketakutannya sangat jelas.

"Tak ada yang akan terjadi padaku," balas Hyukjae meyakinkan Donghae, dengan suara menenangkan.

Hyukjae menggapai dan mengelus wajah tampan Donghae, menjalankan jarinya melalui pangkal rahang di pipi Donghae. Ternyata ada rambut halus yang samar disana.

"Rambutmu tumbuh dengan cepat," bisik Hyukjae, tak dapat menyembunyikan keheranan dalam suaranya terhadap pria yang indah dan kacau, yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Hyukjae menelusuri garis bibir bawah Donghae kemudian menelusuri jarinya ke jakun Donghae, dengan noda samar lipstik di pangkal lehernya.

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae, masih belum menyentuhnya, bibir Donghae terbuka.

Hyukjae menjalankan jari telunjuknya sepanjang garis lipstik, dan Donghae menutup matanya. Nafas lembut Donghae berubah jadi cepat. Jari-jari Hyukjae mencapai tepi kemejanya, dan Hyukjae membuka kancing tertutup berikutnya.

"Aku tak akan menyentuhmu. Aku hanya ingin membuka kemejamu," bisik Hyukjae.

Mata Donghae langsung terbuka lebar, menilai Hyukjae dengan hati-hati. Tapi ia tak bergerak, dan ia tak menghentikan Hyukjae.

Sangat perlahan Hyukjae membuka kancing Donghae, memegang bahan kemeja menjauh dari kulitnya, dan pindah ke kancing berikutnya, mengulangi prosesnya, dengan pelan, berkonsentrasi pada apa yang ia lakukan. Hyukjae tak ingin menyentuh Donghae. Ya walaupun sebenarnya, Hyukjae ingin, tapi Hyukjae tak akan melakukannya.

Pada kancing keempat, muncul kembali garis merah, dan Hyukjae tersenyum malu-malu ke arah Donghae.

"Kembali ke wilayah sendiri," Hyukjae menelusuri garis dengan jari-jarinya sebelum melepas kancing terakhir. Hyukjae menarik kemeja Donghae terbuka dan pindah ke mansetnya, melepaskan manset hitam dengan batu, dipolesnya satu persatu.

"Bolehkan aku menanggalkan bajumu?" tanya Hyukjae, suaranya rendah.

Donghae mengangguk, matanya masih lebar, saat Hyukjae menggapai dan menarik bajunya ke atas bahu. Donghae membebaskan tangannya sehingga ia berdiri di depan Hyukjae, telanjang dari pinggang ke atas. Dengan bajunya yang terlepas, Donghae tampaknya dapat memulihkan keseimbangan Hyukjae.

Donghae menyeringai ke arah Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana dengan celanaku, Tuan Lee?" tanya Donghae, mengangkat alis.

"Di kamar tidur. Aku ingin kau di tempat tidurmu."

"Apakah kau mau sekarang? Tuan Hyukjae, kau tak pernah puas."

"Aku tak bisa berpikir mengapa," balas Hyukjae sambil mengambil tangan Donghae, menariknya dari ruang studi, dan membawanya ke kamar tidurnya.

Ruangan itu dingin.

"Kau membuka pintu balkon?" tanya Donghae, cemberut ke arah Hyukjae saat mereka tiba di kamarnya.

"Tidak," jawab Hyukjae cepat, ia tak ingat melakukan hal itu. Hyukjae ingat memindai ruangan ketika Hyukjae terbangun. Pintu pasti ditutup rapat.

Tapi tiba-tiba bayangan gadis gelap tadi membuat semua darah surut dari wajah Hyukjae, dan ia menatap Donghae saat mulutnya jatuh terbuka.

"Apa?" tukas Donghae, sambil menatap Hyukjae.

"Ketika aku terbangun ada– ada seseorang di sini," bisik Hyukjae. "Jadi kupikir itu imajinasiku."

"Apa?" Donghae terlihat ngeri dan berlari ke pintu balkon, mengamati keluar, kemudian melangkah kembali ke kamar dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya.

"Apakah kau yakin? Siapa?" tanya Donghae dengan suaranya yang ketat.

"Seorang wanita, kupikir. Itu gelap. Aku baru saja terbangun."

"Berpakaianlah," geram Donghae pada Hyukjae dalam perjalanan kembali masuk. "Sekarang!"

"Pakaianku di lantai atas," Hyukjae merengek.

Donghae menarik buka salah satu laci di lemarinya dan mengeluarkan sepasang celana olahraga, "Pakai ini."

Celana Donghae tentu saja terlalu besar, tapi ia sedang tidak bisa diajak berdebat. Dia menyambar T-shirt juga, dan dengan cepat memasangnya di atas kepalanya.

Meraih telepon disamping tempat tidur, Donghae menekan dua tombol.

"Dia masih di sini," desis Donghae ke telepon.

Sekitar tiga detik kemudian, Taylor dan salah satu petugas keamanan lainnya, buru-buru masuk ke kamar tidur Donghae. Donghae memberi mereka ikhtisar dari apa yang telah terjadi.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Taylor menuntut, menatap Hyukjae, semua pasti tentang bisnis. Sementara Donghae masih mengenakan jaketnya. Hyukjae jadi kepikiran Taylor pasti tidak pernah tidur.

"Sekitar sepuluh menit," gumam Hyukjae, dan kemudian mulai merasa bersalah.

"Dia tahu apartemen ini seperti punggung tangannya," kata Donghae.

"Aku akan membawa Hyukjae pergi sekarang. Dia bersembunyi di sini, di suatu tempat. Cari dia. Kapan Gail kembali?"

"Besok malam, Pak."

"Dia tak boleh kembali sampai tempat ini aman. Paham?" bentak Donghae.

"Ya, Pak. Apakah anda akan pergi ke hotel dekat rumah orang tua anda?"

"Aku tak ingin mengarahkan masalah ini kepada orang tuaku. Pesankan aku di tempat lain."

"Ya. Saya akan menelepon anda."

"Bukankah kita semua sedikit bersikap berlebihan?" tanya Hyukjae dan segera mendapat tatapan tajam dari Donghae.

"Dia mungkin punya pistol," geram Donghae.

"Donghae, dia berdiri di ujung tempat tidur. Dia bisa menembakku tadi, kalau itu yang ingin dia lakukan."

Donghae berhenti sejenak untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

Dengan suara lembut Donghae berkata mengancam, "Aku tak siap untuk mengambil risiko. Taylor, Hyukjae membutuhkan sepatu."

Donghae menghilang ke dalam lemari sedangkan pria keamanan menjaga Hyukjae. Hyukjae bahkan tak ingat namanya, Shindong mungkin. Yang jelas ia tampak bergantian menyusuri lorong dan ke jendela balkon.

Donghae muncul beberapa menit kemudian dengan tas kulit, mengenakan jeans dan blazer bergaris-garisnya. Donghae memasangkan sebuah jaket denim di bahu Hyukjae.

"Ayo," ujar Donghae meremas tangan Hyukjae erat-erat, dan Hyukjae harusnya dengan praktis berlari, langkah Donghae seakan meminta bersaing, langkahnya panjang dan cepat menuju ke ruang besar.

"Aku tak percaya dia bisa bersembunyi di suatu tempat di sini," gumam Hyukjae, menatap keluar pintu balkon.

"Ini adalah tempat yang besar. Kau belum melihat semuanya. Kenapa kau tidak memanggil dia dan katakan padanya kau ingin berbicara dengannya?" lanjut Hyukjae bertanya dan tampak sedikit polos.

"Hyukjae, dia tidak stabil, dan dia mungkin bersenjata," kata Donghae kesal.

"Jadi kita kabur begitu saja?"

"Untuk saat ini, iya."

"Seandainya dia mencoba untuk menembak Taylor?"

"Taylor mengetahui dan memahami senjata," kata Donghae dengan jijik. "Taylor akan lebih cepat dengan pistol daripada dia."

"Hangeng- _appa_ pernah masuk tentara. Dia mengajarkanku untuk menembak," Hyukjae membanggakan dirinya sendiri dan ayahnya.

Donghae mengangkat alisnya dan sejenak tampak benar-benar bingung.

"Kau, dengan pistol?" kata Donghae heran.

"Ya," jawab Hyukjae cepat, merasa terhina.

"Aku bisa menembak, Mr. Lee, jadi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Bukan hanya mantan sub gilamu yang kau harus khawatirkan," lanjut Hyukjae ketus.

"Aku akan mengingatnya dipikiranku, Tuan Lee Hyukjae," jawab Donghae datar, geli, dan rasanya enak untuk mengetahui bahwa bahkan dalam situasi tegang yang aneh ini, Hyukjae bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

Taylor bertemu dengan mereka di lobi dan memberi Hyukjae koper kecil dan sepatu Adidas hitam milik Hyukjae.

Hyukjae terkejut bahwa Taylor mengemas beberapa pakaiannya. Hyukjae tersenyum malu-malu pada Taylor dengan rasa syukur, dan balasannya Taylor itu tersenyum yang cepat dan meyakinkan.

Sebelum Hyukjae bisa menahan diri, Hyukjae memeluk Taylor, keras. Taylor terkejut, dan ketika Hyukjae mulai melepas pelukan, Taylor memerah muda di kedua pipinya.

"Hati-hati," gumam Hyukjae.

"Ya, Tuan Lee Hyukjae," gumam Taylor.

Donghae mengernyit pada Hyukjae dan kemudian melihat penuh tanya pada Taylor, yang tersenyum sangat samar dan menyesuaikan dasinya.

"Beritahu aku ke mana tujuanku," kata Donghae.

Taylor merogoh jaketnya, mengeluarkan dompetnya, dan memberikan Donghae kartu kredit.

"Anda mungkin ingin menggunakan ini ketika anda sampai di sana."

Donghae mengangguk.

"Pemikiran bagus," ujar Shindong bergabung dengan mereka.

"Minho dan Yunho tak menemukan apa-apa," lanjut Shindong kepada Taylor.

"Temani Mr. Lee dan Tuan Lee Hyukjae ke garasi," perintah Taylor.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Garasi sepi. Tentu saja karena sekarang hampir jam tiga di pagi hari.

Donghae mengantar Hyukjae ke kursi penumpang R8 dan menempatkan tas Hyukjae dan tasnya di bagasi di bagian depan mobil.

Mobil Audi di samping mereka adalah benar-benar kacau, setiap ban disayat, cat putih berceceran di atasnya. Sangat mengerikan dan membuat Hyukjae bersyukur bahwa Donghae akan membawanya ke tempat lain.

"Gantinya akan tiba pada hari Senin," kata Donghae muram ketika ia duduk di samping Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu itu mobilku?"

Donghae melirik cemas pada Hyukjae dan mendesah.

"Dia memiliki Audi A3. Aku membeli satu untuk semua submisifku, itu salah satu mobil yang paling aman di kelasnya."

"Jadi, bukan hadiah kelulusan, sebenarnya ya."

"Hyukjae, meskipun itu yang aku harapkan, kau belum pernah jadi slave-ku, sehingga secara teknis itu adalah hadiah kelulusan."

Donghae membawa mobil keluar dari tempat parkir dan menuju pintu keluar.

Donghae berbohong, tentu saja karena ia sempat menginginkan Hyukjae tunduk dan menjadi slave. Beruntunglah Hyukjae karena selama ini kata submisif bagi Hyukjae adalah ibarat untuk posisi yang dimasuki. Bukan berarti jadi budak seperti mantan perempuan Donghae yang lain.

"Apakah kau masih berharap?" bisik Hyukjae.

Telepon dalam mobil bergetar.

"Ini Mr. Lee," bentak Donghae.

" _Oakwood Premier Coex Center_ _. Memakai nama saya."_

"Terima kasih, Taylor. Dan, Taylor, berhati-hatilah."

Taylor terdiam sejenak.

" _Ya, Pak,_ " kata Taylor dengan tenang, dan Donghae menutup telepon.

Jalan-jalan di Seoul sepi, dan Donghae mengendarai sampai ke perbatasan negara. Setelah melihat plang besar yang menandakan mereka akan keluar wilayah negara, Donghae menginjak pedal gas, untuk terus melaju.

Donghae mengemudi begitu cepat sampai Hyukjae sejenak sempat terlempar di kursinya. Hyukjae mengintip ke arah Donghae.

Pria tampan dan aneh itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, memancarkan keheningan yang mematikan. Ia bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae.

Donghae sering melirik di kaca spion, dan Hyukjae sadar pasti ia memeriksa bahwa apakah mereka tidak sedang diikuti. Mungkin itu sebabnya mereka berada di Jung-gu.

Hyukjae pikir Oakwood Premier Coex Center berada di Jeju, tapi ternyata pemiliknya yang aneh membuka cabang di Seoul. Hyukjae menatap ke luar jendela, mencoba untuk merasionalisasi pikirannya yang lelah dan terlalu aktif.

" _Jika dia ingin menyakitiku, dia memiliki kesempatan yang luas di kamar tidur tadi kan?"_

"Tidak, Itu bukan apa yang aku harapkan, tidak lagi. Aku pikir itu sudah jelas," Suara Donghae memotong introspeksi diri Hyukjae, suaranya lembut.

Hyukjae berkedip pada Donghae, menarik jaket denimnya lebih rapat di sekitar tubuh, dan ia tak tahu apakah dingin disekitarnya berasal dari dalam diri atau dari luar.

"Aku khawatir bahwa, kau tahu– bahwa aku tidak cukup."

"Kau lebih dari cukup. Demi Tuhan Hyukjae, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Donghae, Hyukjae hanya ingin kau menceritakan tentang dirimu. Mengatakan kau mencintainya.

"Kalau begitu kengapa kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu ketika aku bilang Dr. Choi telah mengatakan kepadaku semua hal yang ia ketahui tentangmu?"

Donghae mendesah dengan berat, menutup matanya sejenak, dan untuk waktu yang lama ia tidak menjawab.

"Kau tak bisa mulai memahami kedalaman dari kebobrokanku, Hyukjae. Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin aku bagi denganmu."

"Dan kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan pergi, jika aku tahu?" suara Hyukjae meninggi, tak percaya. Donghae benar-benar buta pada keadaan sekitar, tak paham kalau Hyukjae mencintainya.

"Apakah pikiranmu begitu picik tentangku?" lanjut Hyukjae, mulai sedikit emosi.

"Karena aku tahu kau akan pergi," kata Donghae sedih.

"Donghae. Aku pikir itu sangat tidak mungkin. Aku tak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu," gumam Hyukjae sambil menggigit bibir.

"Kau pernah meninggalkanku sekali, aku tak ingin mengalaminya lagi."

"Kata Tiffany dia menemuimu Sabtu lalu," bisik Hyukjae pelan, teringat pada hal busuk itu.

"Dia tidak menemuiku," balas Donghae mengerutkan kening.

"Kau tidak pergi menemuinya, ketika aku pergi?"

"Tidak," bentak Donghae, jengkel.

"Aku hanya bilang aku tidak menemuinya, dan aku tidak suka untuk diragukan," lanjut Donghae menegur.

"Aku tidak pergi ke mana pun akhir pekan lalu. Aku duduk dan membuat glider yang kau berikan padaku. Butuh waktu lama sekali buatku," tambahnya pelan.

Hati Hyukjae jadi menegang lagi. Bisa-bisanya Tiffany mengatakan ia menemui Donghae. Hyukjae jadi ragu pada Donghae. Karena mungkin saja Donghae berbohong.

"Bertentangan dengan apa yang Tiffany pikir, aku tidak bergegas menemuinya dengan semua masalahku, Hyukjae. Aku tidak bergegas menemui siapa pun. Kau mungkin bisa memperhatikan kalau aku bukan seorang yang banyak bicara," jelas Donghae mengencangkan pegangannya pada roda kemudi.

"Kangta bilang kau tak bicara selama dua tahun."

"Apakah iya?" Mulut Donghae tertekan menjadi garis keras.

"Aku agak sedikit memompa dia untuk memberi informasi," ujar Hyukjae sedikit malu sambil menatap jari-jarinya sendiri.

"Jadi apa lagi yang Ayahku katakan?"

"Dia mengatakan ibumu adalah dokter yang memeriksamu ketika kau dibawa ke rumah sakit. Setelah kau ditemukan di apartemenmu."

Ekspresi Donghae tetap kosong, berhati-hati.

"Dia mengatakan belajar piano membantu. Dan Hyuna."

Mendengar nama adiknya, bibir Donghae melengkung menjadi senyum, senang saat nama adiknya disebut.

Setelah beberapa saat Donghae berkata.

"Dia berusia sekitar enam bulan ketika ia tiba. Aku sangat senang, Kyuhyun kurang begitu senang karena dia sudah harus bersaing dengan kedatanganku. Hyuna sempurna," Suara kagum yang manis namun sedih dalam suara Donghae mempengaruhi Hyukjae.

"Sekarang tidak lagi, tentu saja," gumam Donghae, dan Hyukjae jadi ingat upaya sukses Hyuna pada pesta untuk menggagalkan niat mesumnya dan Donghae.

Itu membuat Hyukjae tertawa. Donghae memberi Hyukjae pandangan sengit.

"Kau menyimpulkan bahwa itu lucu, Tuan Lee Hyukjae?"

"Dia tampaknya bertekad untuk memisahkan kita."

Donghae tertawa datar.

"Ya, dan dia cukup berhasil," balas Donghae kemudian tangannya yang menganggur ke samping dan meremas lutut Hyukjae.

"Tapi kita berhasil pada akhirnya," gumam Donghae tersenyum lalu melirik pada kaca spion sekali lagi.

"Kupikir kita tidak sedang diikuti," kata Donghae kemudian memutar mobil dari pinggiran negara dan kembali ke pusat kota Seoul. Taktik pengalihan.

"Bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu tentang Tiffany?"

Mobil mereka berhenti di lampu lalu lintas. Donghae menatap Hyukjae cemas.

"Jika kau harus," gumam Donghae sambil cemberut, tapi Hyukjae tak membiarkan sikap cepat marah Donghae menghalanginya.

"Kau bilang beberapa waktu lalu bahwa ia mencintaimu dengan cara yang kau anggap dapat diterima. Apa artinya itu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak jelas untukku."

"Aku berada di luar kendali. Aku tak tahan untuk disentuh. Aku tak tahan sampai sekarang. Untuk anak remaja 14 - 15 tahun dengan hormon yang mengamuk, itu adalah masa yang sulit. Dia menunjukkan caranya untuk melepaskan tekanan."

"Hyuna bilang kau dulu seorang yang suka berkelahi."

"Tuhan ada apa dengan keluargaku yang banyak bicara? Sebenarnya itu kau."

Mobil mereka sudah berhenti di lampu merah lagi, dan Donghae menyipitkan matanya pada Hyukjae.

"Kau membujuk informasi dari orang-orang," gumam Donghae menggeleng, pura-pura jijik.

"Hyuna sukarela memberikan informasi tersebut. Bahkan, dia sangat terbuka. Dia khawatir kau akan memulai perkelahian di tenda jika kau tidak memenangkanku di lelang," gumam Hyukjae jengkel.

"Oh, sayang, tak ada bahaya dari hal itu. Tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkan orang lain berdansa denganmu."

"Kau membiarkan Dr. Siwon."

"Dia selalu jadi pengecualian dari setiap aturan."

Donghae meluncur ke jalan masuk bercabang yang mengesankan dari Oakwood Premier Coex Center dan parkir dekat pintu depan, di samping air mancur dari batu kuno.

"Ayo," Donghae memanjat keluar dari mobil dan mengambil barang-barang mereka.

Seorang valet bergegas ke arah mereka, tampak terkejut, dan ada keraguan pada kedatangan yang sangat larut. Donghae melemparkan kunci mobil pada valet itu.

"Nama Taylor," kata Donghae.

Valet mengangguk dan tidak dapat menahan gembira saat ia melompat ke R8 dan menyupirnya pergi.

Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae dan melangkah ke lobi. Saat Hyukjae berdiri di sampingnya di meja resepsionis, Hyukjae merasa benar-benar konyol.

Di sinilah Hyukjae, di hotel Seoul paling bergengsi, mengenakan jaket denim kebesaran, celana kebesaran, dan T-shirt tua disebelah Dewa Yunani yang elegan dan indah. Tak heran resepsionis melihat bergantian pada mereka seolah-olah persamaannya tidak cocok. Tentu saja, resepsionis itu terlalu terpesona oleh Donghae.

Hyukjae memutar matanya saat resepsionis memerah dan tergagap. Astaga, bahkan tangannya gemetar.

"Apakah– Anda membutuhkan bantuan, dengan tas Anda, Mr. Taylor?" Resepsionis itu bertanya, memerah lagi.

"Tidak, suami yang posisinya sebagai istriku dan aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

Tapi Hyukjae tidak mengenakan cincin kawin. Hyukjae meletakkan tangannya di belakang punggungnya.

"Anda di Suite Cascade, Mr. Taylor, lantai sebelas. Portir kami akan membantu membawakan tas anda."

"Tidak perlu," kata Donghae singkat. "Di mana lift?"

Nona Merah Merona menjelaskan, dan Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae sekali lagi.

Hyukjae melirik sebentar ke lobi yang mengesankan dan mewah penuh dengan kursi empuk, tetapi kosong kecuali seorang wanita berambut gelap duduk di sofa yang nyaman, memberi makan cemilan untuk anjing westienya. Wanita itu mendongak dan tersenyum pada Hyukjae dan Donghae saat mengarah ke lift.

Jadi hotel mengizinkan hewan peliharaan. Aneh untuk tempat yang begitu mewah, tapi inilah kenyataannya.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Suite itu memiliki dua kamar tidur, ruang makan formal, dan lengkap dengan grand-piano. Sebuah perapian kayu berkobar di ruang utama yang besar. Suite itu bahkan lebih besar dari apartemen Hyukjae.

"Nah, Mrs. Taylor, aku tak tahu keinginanmu, tapi aku benar-benar ingin minum," gumam Donghae, mengunci pintu depan dengan aman.

"Aku laki-laki, jadi Mr. dan Mr. Taylor."

"Sedikit sulit memang memanggilmu, tapi itu tak masalah."

Di kamar tidur, Donghae menempatkan tas Hyukjae dan tasnya di ottoman di kaki tempat tidur king size dengan empat pilar dan menuntun tangan Hyukjae ke ruang utama di mana api menyala terang. Itu merupakan pemandangan yang menggembirakan.

Hyukjae berdiri dan menghangatkan tangan sementara Donghae mempersiapkan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

"Armagnac?"

"Boleh."

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Donghae bergabung dengan Hyukjae di dekat api dan memberinya gelas kristal brandy.

"Hari ini cukup sibuk, ya?"

Hyukjae mengangguk dan mata coklat gelap Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae penuh selidik, atau mungkin juga prihatin.

"Aku baik-baik saja," bisik Hyukjae meyakinkan. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Yah, sekarang aku ingin kau minum ini dan itu, jika kau tidak terlalu lelah, membawamu ke tempat tidur dan menenggelamkan diriku sendiri dalam dirimu."

"Kupikir itu bisa diatur, Mr. Taylor," balas Hyukjae tersenyum malu-malu pada Donghae saat Donghae keluar dari sepatunya dan melepas kaus kakinya. Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya karena itu.

"Mr. Taylor –juga, berhenti menggigit bibirmu," bisik Donghae.

Hyukjae memerah seperti gelasnya. Armagnac lezat, meninggalkan kehangatan membara di belakangnya saat meluncur licin ke tenggorokan. Ketika Hyukjae melirik Donghae, Donghae sedang menyesap brendinya, mengawasi Hyukjae, matanya gelap lapar.

"Kau tak pernah berhenti membuatku takjub, Hyukjae. Setelah hari seperti hari ini atau kemarin, kau tidak merengek atau lari ke bukit untuk berteriak. Aku kagum padamu. Kau sangat kuat."

"Kau alasan yang sangat baik bagiku untuk tetap tinggal," gumam Hyukjae. "Sudah kubilang, Donghae, aku tidak ke mana-mana, tak peduli apa yang telah kau lakukan. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu."

Mulut Donghae berputar seolah-olah ia meragukan kata-kata Hyukjae, dan alisnya kusut seolah-olah apa yang Hyukjae katakan adalah menyakitkan baginya untuk didengarkan.

Oh, Donghae, apa lagi yang harus Hyukjae lakukan untuk membuatmu menyadari bagaimana perasaannya? Hyukjae bahkan punya pikiran untuk memukul wajah Donghae.

Hyukjae cemberut dalam hati.

"Dimana kau akan menggantung potret Kangin tentang aku?" tanya Hyukjae mencoba untuk meringankan suasana hati mereka.

"Itu tergantung," Bibir Donghae berkedut. Ini jelas merupakan topik yang jauh lebih enak untuk percakapan baginya.

"Tergantung apa?"

"Keadaan," kata Donghae misterius.

"Acara dia belum berakhir, jadi aku tidak harus memutuskan langsung," lanjut Donghae.

Hyukjae memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi dan menyipitkan matanya, tak paham dengan maksud Donghae.

"Kau boleh terlihat percaya diri seperti yang kau suka, Mr. Taylor. Aku tak bilang apa-apa ketika menemui resepsionis pameran itu dulu," goda Donghae.

"Aku mungkin akan menyiksa kebenaran darimu kapan-kapan."

Donghae mengangkat alis.

"Sungguh, Hyukjae, kupikir kau tidak harus membuat janji yang tidak bisa dipenuhi."

Hyukjae menempatkan gelas di atas perapian, menggapai kedepan, dan mengejutkan Donghae, mengambil gelas Donghae dan menempatkan itu di samping gelasnya.

"Kita lihat saja," gumam Hyukjae.

Tidak diragukan lagi, sangat berani karena brendi, Hyukjae mengambil tangan Donghae dan menariknya ke kamar tidur.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Di kaki tempat tidur Hyukjae berhenti. Donghae berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gelinya.

"Sekarang kau memiliki aku di sini, Hyukjae, apa yang akan kau lakukan denganku?" goda Donghae, suaranya rendah.

"Aku akan mulai dengan membuka bajumu. Aku ingin menyelesaikan apa yang aku mulai sebelumnya," jelas Hyukjae meraih kelepak di jaket Donghae, berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuhnya, dan Donghae langsung tidak bergeming dan menahan napas.

Dengan lembut, Hyukjae mendorong jaket itu dari atas bahu Donghae, dan mata Donghae tetap menatap mata Hyukjae. Semua jejak humor dimata Donghae pergi, saat mata itu melebar semakin besar, membakar ke dalam diri Hyukjae, terlihat waspada dan sangat membutuhkan Hyukjae. Ada begitu banyak interpretasi dari tatapan Donghae. Entah apapun yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Hyukjae menempatkan jaket Donghae di sandaran ottoman.

"Sekarang T-shirtmu," bisik Hyukjae dan mengangkat mulai dari ujungnya. Donghae bekerjasama, mengangkat tangannya dan mundur, sehingga lebih mudah bagi Hyukjae untuk menarik kaos Donghae keluar.

Setelah kaosnya terlepas, Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae, bersungguh-sungguh, hanya mengenakan celana jinsnya yang menggantung provokatif dari pinggulnya. Tepi celana boxer-nya terlihat. Mata Hyukjae bergerak dengan lapar karena itu, dari perut kencang Donghae ke sisa-sisa dari garis lipstik, pudar dan kotor, kemudian naik ke dadanya. Hyukjae ingin tidak lebih dari untuk menjalankan lidahnya melalui otot dada Donghae untuk menikmati rasanya.

"Sekarang apa?" bisik Donghae, matanya menyala.

"Aku ingin menciummu di sini," Hyukjae menjalankan jarinya dari sisi tulang pinggul ke sisi yang lain di perut Donghae.

Bibir Donghae terbuka saat ia menghirup nafas tajam.

"Aku tak akan menghentikanmu," desah Donghae.

Hyukjae mengambil tangan Donghae.

"Sebaiknya kau berbaring," gumam Hyukjae dan membawa Donghae ke sisi tempat tidur empat tiang. Donghae meresponnya dengan tampak bingung, dan itu mengingatkan Hyukjae bahwa mungkin tidak ada yang mengambil inisiatif.

Mengangkat selimut, Donghae duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, menatap ke arah Hyukjae, menunggu, ekspresinya waspada dan serius. Hyukjae berdiri di depannya dan melepaskan jaket denim dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai, kemudian Hyukjae keluar dari celana olahraga milik Donghae yang ia pakai.

Donghae menggosok jempolnya di atas ujung jari-jarinya sendiri karena gatal untuk menyentuh Hyukjae, Hyukjae bisa tahu itu, tapi Donghae menekan keinginan itu.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan lebih berani, Hyukjae meraih ujung T-shirt yang ia kenakan dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepala sehingga Hyukjae telanjang di hadapan Donghae. Mata Donghae tak meninggalkan mata Hyukjae, tapi ia menelan ludah dan bibirnya terbuka.

"Kau Aphrodite, Hyukjae, dalam versi laki-laki dengan dada yang tak besar dan kejantananmu, tapi aku bisa hidup dengan itu," gumam Donghae. Perkataan itu membuat Hyukjae menggenggam wajah Donghae di tangannya, menjalar ke ujung kepala Donghae, dan membungkuk untuk menciumnya.

Donghae mengerang rendah di tenggorokannya. Saat Hyukjae menempatkan mulut padanya, ia meraih pinggul Hyukjae, dan sebelum Hyukjae menyadari apa yang terjadi, Hyukjae telah terjepit di bawah tubuh Donghae, kakinya memaksa kaki Hyukjae terpisah sehingga ia memeluk tubuh Hyukjae di antara kedua kaki.

Donghae mencium Hyukjae, melumat bibirnya, dan lidah mereka terjalin. Tangannya menelusuri paha Hyukjae, melewati atas pinggul Hyukjae, berjalan terus menuju perut lalu ke dada, mengusap dada rata Hyukjae, menekan, dan menarik putingnya.

"Unggh– Donghae," Hyukjae mengerang dan memiringkan pinggulnya tanpa sadar kearah Donghae, menemukan gesekan nikmat melawan klim risliting celana Donghae dan ia dapat merasakan ereksi Donghae yang memanjang.

Donghae berhenti mencium Hyukjae dan menatap ke bawah padanya, bingung dan terengah-engah. Ia melenturkan pinggulnya sehingga ereksinya didorongkan pada ereksi Hyukjae.

"Ii-iyaaa, tetap begitu–," Hyukjae memejamkan mata dan merintih, dan Donghae melakukannya lagi, tapi kali ini Hyukjae mendorong kembali, menikmati erangan jawaban Donghae saat Donghae menciumnya lagi.

Donghae melanjutkan siksaan lambat yang nikmat, menggosok milik Hyukjae, dan menggosok miliknya. Dan Donghae benar-benar tersesat dalam dirinya, pemandangan itu memabukkan dengan mengesampingkan segala sesuatu yang lain. Semua kekhawatiran Hyukjae terhapuskan.

Hyukjae di sini pada saat ini dengan Donghae, darahnya bernyanyi di pembuluh darah, petikan keras melalui telinganya, bercampur dengan suara napas terengah-engahnya dan Donghae.

Hyukjae mengubur tangannya di rambut Donghae, menahan Donghae ke mulutnya, menikmati diri Donghae, lidahnya serakus lidah Donghae.

Hyukjae menelusurkan jarinya turun ke lengan Donghae, turun ke punggung bawah ke pinggang celana jins Donghae dan mendorong tangannya yang berani dan serakah ke dalam celana Donghae, mendesak Donghae dan terus untuk melupakan segalanya, kecuali dirinya dan Donghae.

"Kau akan mematahkan semangatku, Hyukkie," bisik Donghae tiba-tiba, melepaskan diri dari Hyukjae dan berlutut. Ia dengan cepat menarik ke bawah celana jinsnya dan memberi Hyukjae paket foil.

"Kau menginginkan aku, sayang, dan aku sangat yakin aku juga menginginkanmu. Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan," lanjut Donghae sedikit berbisik.

Dengan jari-jari yang tidak sabar dan cekatan, Hyukjae merobek foil dan membuka gulungan kondom di atasnya, memakaikannya pada adik kecil Donghae.

Donghae menyeringai ke arah Hyukjae, mulutnya terbuka, matanya berkabut abu-abu dan penuh dengan janji kenikmatan duniawi.

Mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Hyukjae, Donghae menggosok hidungnya pada hidung Hyukjae, matanya ditutup, dan dengan nikmat, perlahan-lahan, ia memasuki Hyukjae.

Hyukjae meremas tangannya dan memiringkan dagu keatas, merasa bahagia dalam perasaan penuh yang indah saat menjadi milik Donghae. Dan Donghae yang tak tahan segera menjalankan giginya disepanjang dagu Hyukjae, sambil mundur kembali, dan kemudian menyelip masuk kedalam Hyukjae lagi.

Gerakannya begitu lambat, begitu manis, begitu lembut, tubuhnya menekan ke bawah tubuh Hyukjae, siku dan tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Hyukjae.

"Kau membuatku lupa segalanya. Kau adalah terapi terbaik," Donghae mendesah, bergerak dengan kecepatan yang santai, menikmati setiap inci dari diri Hyukjae.

"Tolonglah, Donghae– lebih cepat," bisik Hyukjae, menginginkan lebih, sekarang.

"Oh tidak, sayang. Aku mau ini lambat," Donghae mencium Hyukjae dengan manis, dengan lembut menggigit bibir bawah Hyukjae dan menyerap rintihan lemah dari sana.

Hyukjae menggerakkan tangan ke rambut Donghae dan menyerahkan diri pada ritme perlahan dan pasti yang Donghae ciptakan, tubuhnya naik lebih tinggi dan lebih tinggi dan stabil, kemudian jatuh keras dan cepat saat ia terlepas, mengotori perutnya dan perut Donghae.

"Oh, Hyukkie," Donghae mendesah saat terlepas, nama Hyukjae menjadi suatu doa di bibirnya saat ia menemukan pembebasannya. Kepalanya bersandar pada dada Hyukjae, tangannya memeluk tubuh Hyukjae.

Jari Hyukjae berjalan dirambut acak-acakan Donghae, dan mereka berbaring seperti itu untuk tak tahu berapa lama. Saat ini sangat larut malam dan Hyukjae sangat lelah, tapi Hyukjae hanya ingin menikmati ketenangan yang tentram setelah bercinta dengan Donghae, karena itulah apa yang mereka lakukan, percintaan yang lembut dan manis. Itu hampir terlalu banyak untuk diresapi.

Dengan semua hal kekacauan tadi, Hyukjae kehilangan pandangan karena perjalanan menyenangkan dan sederhananya bersama Donghae.

"Aku tidak akan pernah merasa cukup dengan dirimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku," bisik Donghae dan mencium perut Hyukjae, membersihkan pelesapan Hyukjae yang kemana-mana diatas kulit.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Donghae, dan aku sepertinya baru ingat bahwa aku tadi ingin mencium perutmu," Hyukjae menggerutu sambil mengantuk.

Donghae nyengir di kulit Hyukjae.

"Tak ada yang akan menghentikanmu sekarang, sayang."

"Kurasa aku tak bisa bergerak, aku sangat lelah."

Donghae mendesah sedikit kecewa dan bergeser dengan enggan, mendekat untuk berbaring disamping Hyukjae, dengan kepala di siku dan menyeret selimut keatas mereka.

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae, matanya berbinar, hangat, penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidur sekarang, sayang," gumam Donghae mencium rambut Hyukjae dan merangkulkan lengannya di sekitar tubuh ramping Hyukjae.

Salah satu kelakuan Donghae yang bisa membuat Hyukjae terlena.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Ketika Hyukjae membuka mata, cahaya mengisi ruangan, membuatnya berkedip. Kepala Hyukjae terasa pusing karena kurang tidur. Ia bahkan pertamanya bingung sedang berada dimana.

"Hai," bisik Donghae, tersenyum sayang pada Hyukjae. Ia berbaring di samping Hyukjae, berpakaian lengkap, di atas tempat tidur. Entah sudah berapa lama dan sepertinya sejak tadi hanya menonton Hyukjae tidur.

Tiba-tiba, Hyukjae merasa sangat malu saat wajahnya memanas di bawah tatapan stabil Donghae.

"Hai," gumam Hyukjae, bersyukur bahwa ia berbaring telungkup tadi. "Berapa lama kau sudah menontonku?"

"Aku bisa melihatmu tidur selama berjam-jam, Hyukjae. Tapi aku hanya berada di sini sekitar lima menit," Donghae bersandar dan mencium Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Dr. Leeteuk akan berada di sini sebentar lagi," lanjut Donghae kemudian.

"Oh."

"Apakah kau tidur dengan nyenyak?" tanya Donghae ringan.

"Tampaknya iya menurutku, dengan semua dengkuranmu yang lucu," tambah Donghae menatap Hyukjae, menggodanya.

"Aku tidak mendengkur!" Hyukjae cemberut dengan kesal.

"Tidak, kau memang tidak mendengkur, hanya bercanda," Donghae nyengir. Garis samar merah lipstik masih terlihat di lehernya.

"Apakah kau sudah mandi?"

"Belum, menunggumu."

"Oh, oke. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sepuluh lewat lima belas. Aku tidak sampai hati untuk membangunkanmu sebelumnya."

"Padahal kau pernah bilang kau tidak punya hati sama sekali."

Donghae tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Hyukjae, sedih tapi tidak mebalas.

"Sarapan sudah ada di sini. Panekuk dan daging untukmu. Ayo, bangun, aku mulai kesepian di sini," ujar Donghae sambil menampar tajam pantat Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae melompat, dan bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Kasih sayang yang hangat versi Donghae.

Saat Hyukjae melakukan peregangan, Hyukjae menyadari nyeri diseluruh tubuhnya. Tak diragukan lagi hasil dari semua seks, berdansa, dan hal-hal aksi yang ia lakukan dengan Donghae karena Taeyeon.

Hyukjae terhuyung-huyung keluar dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi mewah sambil mengkaji peristiwa sehari sebelumnya dalam pikirannya.

Ketika Hyukjae keluar, Hyukjae mengenakan jubah mandi yang begitu lembut yang tergantung pada kuningan pasak di kamar mandi.

Taeyeon tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam otak Hyukjae dan ia memunculkan dugaan, hal itu dan kehadiran menakutkannya di kamar tidur Donghae. Entah apa yang Taeyeon inginkan, dan mengapa, mengapa dia menghancurkan mobil Hyukjae. Donghae mengatakan Hyukjae akan memiliki Audi lain, seperti semua submissifnya. Pikiran itu tidak menyenangkan Hyukjae karena Hyukjae begitu murah hati dengan uang yang Donghae berikan kepadanya, jadi tak banyak yang Hyukjae bisa lakukan.

Hyukjae berjalan ke ruang utama suite, tidak ada tanda dari Donghae. Tapi kemudian Hyukjae akhirnya menemukan Donghae di ruang makan.

Hyukjae mengambil kursi, bersyukur untuk sarapan yang mengesankan yang diletakkan di hadapannya. Donghae sedang membaca koran Minggu dan minum kopi, sarapannya sudah selesai. Donghae tersenyum pada Hyukjae.

"Makanlah. Kau akan membutuhkan kekuatanmu hari ini," kata Donghae menggoda.

"Dan kenapa begitu? Kau akan mengunciku di kamar tidur?"

"Semenarik apapun ide itu, kupikir kita akan pergi keluar hari ini. Mencari udara segar."

"Apakah aman?" tanya Hyukjae dengan polos, mencoba dan gagal untuk menjaga ironi keluar dari suaranya. Wajah Donghae berubah, dan mulutnya menekan menjadi suatu garis.

"Di mana kita akan pergi nanti, itu aman. Dan itu bukan masalah main-main," jawab Donghae tegas, menyipitkan matanya.

Hyukjae merona dan menatap ke bawah pada sarapannya. Hyukjae tidak suka dimarahi setelah semua drama dan malam yang larut. Jadi ia makan sarapannya dalam keheningan, merasa marah.

Donghae tidak bercanda tentang keselamatan Hyukjae, jadi ia harus tahu itu sekarang. Hyukjae ingin memutar matanya pada Donghae, tapi Hyukjae menahan diri.

Oke, Hyukjae sedang lelah dan mudah tersinggung. Hyukjae memiliki hari yang panjang kemarin dan tidak cukup tidur. Tapi keadaanya berbeda dengan Donghae, Donghae terlihat sesegar bunga daisy. Hidup terasa tidak adil sekarang.

Ada ketukan di pintu.

"Itu pasti Sang Dokter Yang Baik," gerutu Donghae, jelas masih kesal dengan ironi Hyukjae, dan bangkit dari meja.

Hyukjae mendesah berat, meninggalkan sarapannya yang tinggal setengah, dan bangun untuk menyambut Dokter Depo-Provera (merk obat).

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Mereka berada di kamar tidur, dan Dr. Leeteuk yang menatap Hyukjae dengan mulut ternganga. Leeteuk berpakaian lebih santai dari terakhir kali jadwal mereka bertemu dengan satu set kaos merah pucat dan celana hitam, dan rambut hitam halusnya.

"Dan anda hanya berhenti meminumnya? Begitu saja?"

Hyukjae memucat, merasa luar biasa bodoh.

"Ya," jawab Hyukjae dengan suaranya yang menjadi lebih kecil.

"Anda bisa hamil," kata Leeteuk blak-blakan.

Dunia bagai jatuh berantakan di kaki Hyukjae. Bawah sadarnya ambruk di lantai muntah-muntah, dan Hyukjae pikir ia akan menjadi mual juga.

"Ini, buang air kecil di dalam ini," Leeteuk serius hari ini, tidak bertele-tele.

Dengan patuh, Hyukjae menerima wadah plastik kecil yang Leeteuk tawarkan dan berjalan dengan linglung ke kamar mandi. Menepis kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Ia belum siap untuk hamil dan, tidak tau juga apa yang akan Donghae lakukan padanya jika ia sampai hamil.

Hyukjae memucat. Donghae pasti akan panik kalau ia hamil.

Hyukjae membisikkan sebuah doa pelan ketika ia memberikan Dr. Leeteuk sampel air seninya, dan Leeteuk dengan hati-hati menempatkan tongkat putih kecil di dalamnya.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhmu belakangan ini?"

Hyukjae menggeleng gugup sambil mengingat keadaan tubuhnya sendiri, lalu menatap cemas pada tongkat putih itu.

"Dan kapan Anda berhenti minum pil?"

"Hari Minggu. Minggu lalu."

Leeteuk mengerutkan bibir.

"Kau seharusnya baik-baik saja," kata Leeteuk tajam.

"Aku bisa tahu dari ekspresi Anda, kehamilan yang tidak direncanakan bukan menjadi berita baik. Jadi Medroxyprogesterone adalah ide yang baik jika Anda tidak ingat untuk meminum pil setiap hari," Leeteuk memberi Hyukjae tatapan tegas, dan Hyukjae gemetar di bawah pandangan membelalak otoritatif itu.

Mengambil tongkat putih, Leeteuk menatap tajam pada benda itu.

"Anda bersih. Anda belum hamil, sehingga asalkan Anda telah mengambil tindakan pencegahan yang tepat, Anda seharusnya tidak hamil. Saya tau kasus anda sangat jarang terjadi, tapi anda harus menjaga keunikan anda. Sekarang, biarkan saya nasihati Anda tentang suntikan ini. Kami memberikan pengurangan terakhir kali karena adanya efek samping, tapi terus terang, efek sampingnya adalah anak terlalu sulit didapat dan berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun," jelas Leeteuk tersenyum, senang dengan dirinya dan lelucon kecilnya, tapi Hyukjae tidak bisa untuk menanggapi itu, Hyukjae masih terlalu kaget.

Dr. Leeteuk berubah ke mode pengungkapan penuh tentang efek samping, dan Hyukjae duduk lumpuh dengan lega, tidak mendengarkan satu kata pun. Hyukjae pikir Hyukjae lebih baik mentolerir perkataan dokter yang aneh berdiri di ujung tempat tidurnya daripada mengaku pada Donghae bahwa Hyukjae mungkin saja hamil tadi.

"Hyukkie!" bentak Dr. Leeteuk.

"Mari kita lakukan hal ini," ucap Leeteuk menarik Hyukjae dari lamunan dan Hyukjae dengan rela menggulung lengan bajunya.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **L** ee Sungmin **  
C** ho Kyuhyun **K** im Hyuna **  
A** hn Chilhyun(Kangta) **K** won Boa  
 **H** angeng **K** im Heechul  
 **K** im Taeyeon **T** iffany Hwang **  
K** im Youngwoon **K** im Jungmo **  
J** ang Hyunseung **K** im Ryeowook  
 **J** essica Jung **P** ark Jungsoo  
 **S** hin Donghee **  
T** aylor Martini **G** ail Jones **  
C** hoi Minho **K** im Jaekyung **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Perubahan nama keluarga (marga) dan tempat, lokasi gedung, langsung didalam cerita, sengaja gak aku tulis dicast satu-satu karena nanti kepenuhan hahaha  
Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, gak perlu maksain diri buat baca(?).  
Daftar istilah ada dibagian paling akhir –kalo ada(?).

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Donghae menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menatap ke arah Hyukjae hati-hati.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Hyukjae mengangguk membisu, dan Donghae memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, wajahnya tegang dengan keprihatinan.

"Hyukjae, ada apa ini? Apa yang Dr. Leeteuk katakan?"

Hyukjae menggeleng lagi.

"Kau baik dalam tujuh hari," gumam Hyukjae.

"Tujuh hari?"

"Ya."

"Hyukkie, ada apa?"

Hyukjae menelan ludah, "Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kumohon, Donghae, biarkan saja."

Donghae berdiri di depan Hyukjae. Ia menggenggam dagu Hyukjae, menarik kepala Hyukjae ke belakang, dan menatap tegas ke matanya, berusaha untuk menguraikan rasa panik Hyukjae.

"Katakan padaku," bentak Donghae bertubi-tubi.

"Tak ada yang bisa diceritakan. Aku ingin berpakaian," Hyukjae menarik dagunya keluar dari jangkauan Donghae.

Donghae mendesah dan menjalankan tangan ke rambutnya, mengerutkan kening pada Hyukjae. "Mari kita mandi," katanya akhirnya.

"Tentu saja," gumam Hyukjae, sedikit terganggu, dan mulut Donghae berputar karena itu.

"Ayo," kata Donghae cemberut, menggenggam tangan Hyukjae erat. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi saat Hyukjae mengekor di belakangnya.

Rupanya Hyukjae bukan satu-satunya orang dalam suasana hati yang buruk, tampaknya.

Menghidupkan shower, Donghae dengan cepat melepas pakaian sebelum berbalik kepada Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sedih, atau jika kau hanya jadi pemarah karena kekurangan tidur," kata Donghae, sementara tangannya membuka jubah Hyukjae. "Tapi aku ingin kau memberitahuku. Imajinasiku berjalan jauh bersamaku, dan aku tak menyukainya."

Hyukjae memutar matanya pada Donghae, dan sebagai balasannya, Donghae melotot ke arah Hyukjae, menyipitkan matanya.

"Dr. Leeteuk memarahiku karena lupa minum pil. Dia bilang aku hampir hamil."

"Apa?" Donghae memucat, dan tangannya membeku saat ia menatap Hyukjae, tiba-tiba pucat.

"Tapi aku tidak hamil. Dia melakukan tes. Itu mengejutkan, itu saja. Aku tak percaya aku sebodoh itu."

Seketika Donghae tampak santai lagi.

"Kau yakin kau tidak hamil?"

"Ya."

Donghae menghembuskan sebuah napas dalam-dalam, "Bagus. Ya, aku bisa melihat bahwa berita seperti itu akan sangat menjengkelkan."

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening. Perkataan Donghae itu kalau disimpulkan berarti dia tidak mau Hyukjae hamil. Hanya mau ambil untung saja.

"Aku lebih khawatir tentang reaksimu."

Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya pada Hyukjae, bingung.

"Reaksiku? Ya, tentu saja aku lega. Itu akan menjadi kecerobohan yang sangat tinggi dan merupakan sebuah perilaku buruk untuk menghamilimu."

"Kalau begitu, mungkin seharusnya kita tidak melakukannya," tukas Hyukjae.

Donghae menatap pada Hyukjae sejenak, bingung, seolah-olah Hyukjae semacam eksperimen ilmiah, "Kau mudah naik darah pagi ini."

"Itu hanya sebuah kejutan, itu saja," ulang Hyukjae dengan kesal.

Menggenggam kelepak jubah Hyukjae, Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukan hangat, mencium rambutnya, dan menekan kepala Hyukjae ke dadanya. Hyukjae teralihkan oleh dada bidang dihadapannya, yang bergesekan dengan pipinya.

"Hyukkie, aku tak terbiasa dengan ini," gumam Donghae.

"Kecenderungan alamiku adalah untuk memukulmu agar kau memberitahuku, tapi aku benar-benar ragu kau menginginkan hal itu," lanjutnya.

Hyukjae sekali lagi terpana oleh kejujuran Donghae. Ternyata Donghae tak tahu apapun tentang hubungan, dan Hyukjae sebenarnya juga tidak, kecuali apa yang telah Hyukjae pelajari dari Donghae. Nah, karena Donghae meminta kepercayaan dan kesabaran, mungkin Hyukjae harus melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tidak, aku tak mau. Ini jauh lebih membantu," Hyukjae memeluk Donghae, kencang, dan mereka berdiri lama dalam pelukan yang aneh, Donghae telanjang dan Hyukjae dibungkus dalam jubah.

"Ayo, mari kita mandi," kata Donghae pada akhirnya, melepaskan Hyukjae.

Melangkah mundur, Donghae melepaskan jubah dari diri Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae mengikuti Donghae ke dalam air yang mengalir, ia memegang wajah Hyukjae keatas semburan air yang deras.

Ruangnya cukup untuk mereka berdua di bawah pancuran raksasa. Donghae meraih sampo dan mulai mencuci rambutnya. Lalu ia menyerahkannya kepada Hyukjae dan Hyukjae mengikutinya.

Semuanya terasa nikmat.

Menutup mata, Hyukjae menyerah pada air yang menghangatkan dan membersihkan.

Saat Hyukjae membilas sampo dari rambut, Hyukjae merasakan tangan Donghae pada tubuhnya, menyabuni tubuhnya, bahu, lengan, di bawah lengan, dada, dan punggung Hyukjae. Dengan lembut Donghae memutar tubuh Hyukjae dan menariknya untuk mendekat saat ia terus menyabuni bagian bawah tubuh Hyukjae, bagian perut, jari-jari terampilnya diantara kaki Hyukjae, kemudian pantat. Hyukjae merasa semuanya begitu intim.

Donghae memutar tubuh Hyukjae lagi agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Ini," kata Donghae pelan, sambil menyodorkan Hyukjae bodywash. "Aku ingin kau untuk mencuci bersih sisa-sisa lipstik."

Mata Hyukjae terbuka dengan sebuah kebingungan dan dengan cepat menatap Donghae. Donghae menatapnya tajam, basah kuyup dan indah, mata coklat gelapnya bersinar dan gemilang tidak menunjukan apapun.

"Jangan menyimpang jauh dari garis, please," gumam Donghae sedikit tegang.

"Oke," gumam Hyukjae, berusaha meresapi besarnya hal yang baru saja Donghae minta padanya. Menyentuh Donghae di tepi dari zona terlarang.

Hyukjae memeras sedikit sabun di tangannya. Ia menggosokkan tangannya bersama-sama untuk menciptakan busa, kemudian menempatkan busa-busa itu pada bahu Donghae dan dengan lembut membasuh garis lipstik pada setiap sisi.

Donghae terdiam dan menutup matanya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, namun dia bernapas cepat, dan Hyukjae tahu itu bukan nafsu, tapi ketakutan.

Itu membuat hati kecil Hyukjae terluka.

Dengan jari-jari gemetar, Hyukjae hati-hati mengikuti garis bawah sisi dada Donghae, menyabuni dan menggosok lembut, dan Donghae menelan ludah, rahangnya tegang seakan giginya terkatup. Hati Hyukjae terasa sesak dan tenggorokannya mengencang. Rasanya Hyukjae akan menangis.

Hyukjae berhenti untuk menambah sabun lebih ketangannya dan merasakan Donghae relaks di depannya. Hyukjae tak bisa melihat ke arah Donghae. Hyukjae tak tahan untuk melihat kesedihannya, itu terlalu banyak.

Hyukjae menelan ludah. "Siap?" gumamnya dan ketegangan keras dan jelas dalam suara.

"Ya," bisik Donghae, suaranya serak, seakan diikat dengan ketakutan.

Dengan lembut, Hyukjae menempatkan tangannya di kedua sisi dada Donghae, dan Donghae membeku lagi. Semua itu membuat Hyukjae kewalahan oleh kepercayaan Donghae padanya, ia kewalahan oleh rasa takut Donghae, oleh kerusakan yang telah terjadi pada tubuh Donghae yang indah, tumbang dan tidak sempurna itu.

Air mata Hyukjae menggenang di mata dan akhirnya tumpah ke wajah, hilang bersama air dari pancuran.

Diafragma Donghae bahkan bergerak cepat dengan setiap napas pendeknya, tubuhnya kaku, ketegangan memancar darinya seperti gelombang saat tangan Hyukjae bergerak sepanjang garis, menghapus bekas lipstik.

Kalau saja Hyukjae bisa menghapus rasa kesedihan itu, Hyukjae akan melakukannya, Hyukjae akan lakukan apa saja dan Hyukjae tak ingin apapun selain mencium setiap bekas luka yang Hyukjae lihat, mencium pergi semua tahun-tahun mengerikan saat Donghae disia-siakan.

Tapi Hyukjae tahu kalau dirinya tak bisa, dan air mata Hyukjae jatuh tanpa diminta mengalir ke pipi tirusnya.

"Tidak. Tolong, jangan menangis," gumam Donghae, suaranya sedih saat ia membungkus Hyukjae erat-erat dalam pelukannya.

"Tolong jangan menangis untukku," lanjut Donghae. Dan isakkan Hyukjae meledak jadi tangisan keras. Hyukjae mengubur wajahnya ke leher Donghae, karena Hyukjae bisa membayangkan bagaimana seorang anak kecil yang tenggelam dilautan rasa takut dan rasa sakit, ngeri, diabaikan, dianiaya, terluka melampaui semua daya tahannya.

Donghae menarik diri, mendekap kepala Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya, memiringkannya kebelakang, dan membungkuk untuk mencium Hyukjae.

"Jangan menangis, Hyukkie kumohon," bisik Donghae dimulut Hyukjae. "Itu sudah lama sekali. Aku sangat menginginkanmu untuk menyentuhku, tapi aku tidak bisa menanggungnya. Ini terlalu banyak. Tolong, tolong jangan menangis."

"Aku juga ingin bisa menyentuhmu. Lebih dari yang pernah kau tahu. Melihatmu seperti ini, begitu terluka dan takut, itu membuatku terluka juga. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Donghae mengelus bibir bawah Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu," bisiknya.

"Kau sangat mudah untuk dicintai. Tidakkah kau sadar akan hal itu?"

"Tidak, sayang, aku tidak."

"Ya. Dicintai olehku dan begitu juga keluargamu. Juga Tiffany dan Taeyeon, walaupun mereka memiliki cara yang aneh untuk menunjukkan hal itu, mereka mencintaimu. Kau layak dicintai."

"Berhenti," Donghae menempelkan jarinya di bibir Hyukjae dan menggoyangkan kepalanya, ekspresi kesakitan di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar ini. Aku bukan apa-apa, Hyukjae. Aku hanya sebuah kulit manusia. Aku tidak memiliki hati."

"Ya, kau punya hati. Dan aku menginginkan itu, semuanya. Kau pria dewasa yang baik, Donghae, seorang pria dewasa yang benar-benar baik. Jangan pernah meragukan itu. Lihatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan, apa yang telah kau capai," Hyukjae terisak.

"Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku, apa yang telah kau palingkan, dariku," bisik Hyukjae lagi, masih terisak.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku," Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae, matanya lebar dan panik, dan yang bisa mereka dengar hanyalah aliran air yang mengalir terus diatas pancuran.

"Kau mencintaiku," bisik Hyukjae.

Mata Donghae jadi lebih melebar dan mulutnya terbuka. Ia mengambil napas dalam, seakan kehabisan napas. Ia tampak tersiksa, terlihat rentan.

"Ya," bisik Donghae.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae tak bisa menahan sorak kegembiraan dalam hatinya. Ia menatap penuh kerinduan ke mata Donghae yang melebar, mata tersiksa. Pengakuan lembut Donghae yang manis memanggil Hyukjae sampai beberapa tingkat dasar yang mendalam seolah-olah sedang mencari pengampunan; tiga kata kecilnya terasa seperti makanan yang berasal dari surga.

Air mata menusuk mata Hyukjae sekali lagi. Tentu saja, Donghae mencintai Hyukjae. Hyukjae tahu kalau Donghae mencintainya.

Ini seperti realisasi yang membebaskan seolah-olah beban berat yang menggantung telah hancur dicampakkan. Pria tampan kacau itu sudah Hyukjae anggap sebagai pahlawan romantis, penyendiri, misterius, tapi juga rentan dan terasingkan dan sangat membenci dirinya sendiri.

Hati Hyukjae membengkak dengan kebahagiaan tapi juga ada rasa sakit atas penderitaan Donghae. Dan Hyukjae tahu pada saat inilah hati Hyukjae menjadi lebih besar, cukup untuk mereka berdua.

Hyukjae harap itu cukup besar untuk ia dan Donghae, berdua.

Hyukjae meraih keatas untuk menggenggam wajah tampan Donghae yang sangat ia sayang dan menciumnya dengan lembut, menuangkan semua cinta yang ia rasakan menjadi satu koneksi yang manis. Ia ingin melahap Donghae dibawah aliran air panas.

Donghae megerang dan memeluk Hyukjae, menahan tubuh Hyukjae seolah-olah Hyukjae adalah udara yang ia butuhkan untuk bernapas.

"Oh, Hyukkie," bisik Donghae dengan suara serak, "Aku menginginkanmu, tapi tidak di sini."

"Ya," bisik Hyukjae sungguh-sungguh ke dalam mulut Donghae.

Donghae mematikan pancuran dan meraih tangan Hyukjae, membawanya keluar dan membungkusnya dengan jubah mandi.

Meraih handuk, Donghae membungkus sekeliling pinggangnya, kemudian mengambil satu yang lebih kecil dan mulai mengeringkan rambut Hyukjae dengan lembut.

Saat sudah puas, Donghae meletakkan handuknya di sekitar kepala Hyukjae hingga terlihat di cermin besar diatas wastafel kalau Hyukjae seperti memakai kerudung.

Donghae berdiri di belakang Hyukjae dan mata mereka bertemu di cermin, mata coklat gelapnya membara dengan mata coklat karamel, dan itu memberi Hyukjae sebuah ide.

"Bisakah aku melakukannya juga padamu?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk, meskipun keningnya berkerut.

Hyukjae meraih handuk lain dari tumpukan handuk lembut yang ditempatkan di samping meja rias, dan berdiri di hadapan Donghae, ia mulai mengeringkan rambut Donghae.

Donghae sedikit membungkuk ke depan, membuat prosesnya lebih mudah, sesekali Hyukjae menangkap wajah Donghae sekilas di bawah handuk, Hyukjae melihat Donghae menyeringai ke arahnya seperti anak kecil.

"Sudah lama sekali semenjak seseorang melakukan ini padaku. Sangat lama sekali," bisik Donghae, tapi kemudian mengerutkan kening. "Bahkan kupikir tak seseorang pun pernah mengeringkan rambutku."

"Pastinya Boa melakukan itu? Mengeringkan rambutmu ketika kau masih anak-anak?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, menghambat proses Hyukjae.

"Tidak. Dia menghormati batas-batasku dari hari pertama, meskipun itu menyakitkan untuknya. Aku sangat mandiri ketika masih kecil," kata Donghae pelan.

Hyukjae merasakan seperti ada sebuah tendangan di tulang rusuknya saat ia memikirkan bagaimana seorang anak kecil berambut cepak merawat dirinya sendiri karena tak ada orang lain yang peduli.

Pikiran itu membuat Hyukjae muak dan menyedihkan. Tapi Hyukjae tak ingin perasaan melankolis itu merusak keintiman yang sudah berkembang.

"Ya, aku merasa terhormat," kata Hyukjae lembut menggoda Donghae.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Lee Hyukjae. Atau mungkin akulah yang merasa terhormat."

"Itu tidak perlu dikatakan, Mr. Lee," Hyukjae menanggapi dengan ketus.

Hyukjae selesai dengan rambut Donghae, meraih handuk kecil lain, dan bergerak memutari Donghae untuk berdiri di belakangnya. Mata mereka bertemu lagi di cermin, dan Donghae waspada, sepertinya mempertanyakan keadaan.

"Bisakah aku mencoba sesuatu?"

Setelah beberapa saat, Donghae mengangguk. Hati-hati, dan sangat lembut, Hyukjae menjalankan handuk yang lembut menuruni lengan kiri Donghae, menyerap air yang seperti manik-manik di kulit Donghae.

Melirik ke atas, Hyukjae cek ekspresi Donghae di cermin. Donghae berkedip pada Hyukjae, matanya terbakar kepada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae membungkuk dan mencium otot bisep Donghae, dan bibir Donghae langsung terbuka, seperti rasanya tak terkira. Hyukjae mengeringkan lengan yang lain dengan cara yang sama, meninggalkan ciuman di sekitar bisepnya, dan Donghae menagggapi itu dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Dengan hati-hati, Hyukjae mengusap punggung Donghae, di bawah garis lipstik samar, yang masih terlihat. Tidak seluruhnya Hyukjae membasuh punggung Donghae.

"Lagi, seluruh punggung," kata Donghae pelan, "dengan handuk."

Donghae mengambil napas tajam dan menutup matanya saat Hyukjae mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, dengan hati-hati menyentuhnya hanya dengan handuk.

Donghae memiliki punggung yang menarik, lebar, bahunya seperti dipahat, semua otot kecilnya tampak jelas. Dia benar-benar merawat dirinya. Tapi pemandangan indah itu dirusak oleh bekas lukanya.

Merasa kesulitan, Hyukjae mengabaikan itu dan menekan dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk mencium satu persatu luka itu.

Ketika Hyukjae sudah selesai, Donghae mengembuskan napas, dan Hyukjae membungkuk membalasnya dengan memberinya ciuman diatas bahunya.

Menempatkan tangan di sekeliling Donghae, Hyukjae mengeringkan perutnya. Mata mereka bertemu sekali lagi di cermin, ekspresi Donghae geli tapi juga waspada.

"Pegang ini," Hyukjae memberikan handuk wajah yang lebih kecil, dan Donghae mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Ingat saat di Gangnam? Kau membuat aku menyentuh diriku sendiri menggunakan tanganmu," tambah Hyukjae.

Wajah Donghae berubah gelap, tapi Hyukjae mengabaikan reaksinya dan meletakkan tangan di atas tangannya.

Mereka berdua saling menatap dicermin, saling memandang keindahan, ketelanjangan, dan Hyukjae dengan rambut kerudungnya, mereka hampir terlihat seperti di Alkitab, seolah-olah dari sebuah lukisan baroque di Perjanjian Lama. Hanya perbedaannya, Donghae dan Hyukjae berkelamin sama.

Hyukjae meraih tangan Donghae, dimana Donghae merelakan itu untuk mempercayakannya kepada Hyukjae, dan membimbing naik ke atas dadanya untuk mengeringkannya, menyapu dengan handuk perlahan-lahan, dengan canggung melintasi tubuhnya.

Sekali, dua kali, sekali lagi. Donghae benar-benar menggerakkannya, kaku karena tegang, kecuali matanya, yang mengikuti tangan Hyukjae menggenggam di atas tangannya. Hyukjae adalah dalang paling berkuasa.

Kecemasan terasa dari punggung Donghae yang sedikit bergetar, tetapi ia tetap mempertahankan kontak matanya, meskipun matanya bertambah gelap, lebih mematikan. Mungkin menunjukkan rahasianya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah kering sekarang," bisik Hyukjae saat menjatuhkan tangannya, menatap kedalam mata coklat gelap Donghae di cermin.

Pernapasan Donghae bertambah cepat, bibirnya terbuka.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Hyukjae," bisiknya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu juga."

Dan saat Hyukjae mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Hyukjae terkejut karena itu memang benar. Hyukjae tidak dapat membayangkan hidup tanpa Donghae, tidak pernah.

"Biarkan aku mencintaimu," kata Donghae serak.

"Ya," jawab Hyukjae, dan berbalik, Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya, bibirnya menginginkan Hyukjae, memohon pada Hyukjae.

Memuja Hyukjae.

Menghargai Hyukjae.

Dan pasti, mencintai Hyukjae.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Jemari Donghae bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah ditulang belakang Hyukjae saat mereka saling menatap, diliputi kebahagiaan setelah mereka bercinta, penuh kenikmatan.

Mereka berbaring bersama, Hyukjae memeluk bantal, Donghae di hadapan Hyukjae dengan posisi miring, dan Hyukjae menikmati sentuhan lembutnya. Hyukjae tahu bahwa itu memang benar, sekarang Donghae perlu menyentuh Hyukjae.

Hyukjae seperti balsem bagi Donghae, sumber pelipur lara, dan bagaimana bisa Hyukjae menolaknya. Hyukjae merasakan hal yang sama tentang diri Donghae.

"Jadi kau bisa bersikap lembut," bisik Hyukjae.

"Hmm… Tampaknya memang seperti itu, Tuan Lee Hyukjae."

Hyukjae menyeringai, "Kau tidak begitu, terutama saat pertama kali kita… Umm, melakukan ini."

"Tidak?" Donghae menyeringai. "Ketika, aku merampas keperawanan lubangmu?"

"Ya! Lagipula aku tidak berpikir kau merampasku," Hyukjae bergumam dengan sombong.

Astaga, Hyukjae bukan seorang gadis tak berdaya, walaupun memang Donghae satu-satunya orang yang memasuki tubuhnya untuk pertama kali –dan sampai sekarang.

"Kurasa, aku menawarkan 'keperawanan'ku dengan bebas dan sukarela. Aku juga menginginkanmu, dan jika aku ingat dengan benar, aku juga menikmatinya untuk diriku sendiri," Hyukjae tersenyum malu-malu pada Donghae, sambil menggigit bibir.

"Aku juga, jika aku ingat itu, Tuan Lee Hyukjae. Kita bertujuan untuk saling menyenangkan," gaya bicara Donghae seperti biasa dan wajahnya melembut, serius.

"Dan itu berarti kau milikku, sepenuhnya," Semua jejak humor telah hilang saat Donghae menatap Hyukjae.

"Ya, aku milikmu," gumam Hyukjae membalasnya. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Silakan."

"Ayah biologismu. Apa kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Hyukjae mengeluarkan isi pikirannya yang terus-menerus mengganggu.

Alis Donghae berkerut, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak tahu. Bukankah orang biadab itu juga mucikarinya, bukan orang yang baik."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Mengenai ayahku, Kangta mengatakan sesuatu padaku–" ucap Donghae menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Hyukjae menatapnya penuh harap, menunggu.

Donghae jadi menyeringai ke arah Hyukjae, "Kau sangat haus akan informasi, Hyukjae," keluhnya, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mucikarinya menemukan tubuh pelacur pecandu itu dan menelepon ke pihak berwenang. Dia butuh empat hari untuk melaporkan penemuan itu. Ia menutup pintu saat ia pergi, meninggalkan aku bersama… mayat pelacur itu," mata Donghae berkabut mengingat itu. Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kemudian polisi mewawancarainya. Ia menyangkal mentah-mentah bahwa aku ada hubungannya dengan dia, dan Kangta mengatakan dia sama sekali tidak mirip aku."

"Apa kau ingat dia terlihat mirip siapa?"

"Hyukjae, ini bagian hidupku dan aku tidak ingin hal itu sering mendatangiku. Ya, Aku ingat dia mirip siapa. Aku tak pernah melupakan dia." Wajah Donghae bertambah gelap dan mengeras, menjadi lebih kaku, matanya dingin penuh kemarahan.

"Bisakah kita bicara tentang sesuatu yang lain?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini berita yang sudah basi, Hyukkie. Bukan sesuatu yang ingin aku pikirkan."

"Jadi, apa kejutannya, saat ini?" Hyukjae perlu mengubah topik sebelum Donghae meninggalkannya dengan semua kekacauannya.

Ekspresi Donghae langsung cerah.

"Bisakah aku mengajakmu keluar untuk mencari udara segar? Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

"Tentu saja," jawab Hyukjae heran betapa cepatnya emosi Donghae berubah, termasuk bergairah seperti biasa.

Donghae menyeringai pada Hyukjae dengan senyum kekanak-kanakan, ceria, senyum yang menyatakan Hyukjae baru berumur dua puluh tujuh, dan hati Hyukjae serasa menggelinding masuk ke dalam susu stroberi.

Jadi itu adalah sesuatu yang dekat dengan hati Donghae, Hyukjae tahu itu.

Donghae memukul Hyukjae dengan main-main di bagian pantat.

"Cepat berpakaian. Lebih baik pakai jeans. Aku harap Taylor mengemas beberapa jeans untukmu," Donghae bangkit dan menarik celana boxer-nya keatas. Hyukjae bisa duduk di sini sepanjang hari, menonton Donghae di seluruh ruangan. Sebagai penyuka sesama jenis dan lebih cenderung menyukai yang tampan, batin Hyukjae rasanya bisa pingsan saat melihat Donghae.

"Ayo bangun," tegur Donghae, sangat bossy seperti biasa.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae sambil nyengir, "Hanya mengagumi pemandangan."

Donghae memutar matanya ke arah Hyukjae.

Saat mereka berpakaian, Hyukjae melihat bahwa mereka bergerak dengan sinkron, layaknya dua orang saling mengenal dengan baik, masing-masing saling berhati-hati dan sangat sadar dengan yang lainnya, sesekali saling bertukar senyum malu dan saling menyentuh dengan manis. Dan Hyukjae baru sadar bahwa hubungan itu sama barunya bagi Donghae dan dia.

"Astaga rambutmu masih sedikit basah, keringkan rambutmu," perintah Donghae setelah mereka berpakaian.

"Mendominansi seperti biasa," Hyukjae menyeringai pada Donghae, dan Donghae membungkuk untuk mencium rambut Hyukjae.

"Itu tak akan pernah berubah, sayang. Aku tak ingin kau sakit."

Hyukjae memutar mata ke arah Donghae, dan mulut Donghae berputar dengan geli karena itu.

"Telapak tanganku masih berkedut, jika kau tahu, Tuan Lee Hyukjae."

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Mr. Lee. Aku mulai berpikir kau sudah kehilangan keunggulanmu," balas Hyukjae.

"Aku bisa dengan mudah menunjukkan bahwa itu tidak terjadi, sebelum kau memintanya."

Donghae menyeret tas krem besar, mengeluarkan sweter rajutan dari tasnya dan menyampirkan di atas bahunya. Dengan kaus putih dan jins, rambut kusutnya yang indah, sekarang ini, ia tampak seolah-olah dia melangkah keluar dari halaman sebuah majalah dengan lembaran kertas mengkilap. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa terlihat setampan itu.

Dan Hyukjae tak tahu apakah itu gangguan sesaat dari penampilan sempurna Donghae semata, atau sadar bahwa Donghae mulai mencintainya, tapi ancamannya tidak lagi membuat Hyukjae ketakutan.

" _Ini adalah Fifty Shades -ku, ini adalah cara dia."_

Saat Hyukjae meraih pengering rambut, cahaya nyata dari sebuah harapan mulai berkembang. Ia dan Donghae akan menemukan jalan tengah. Mereka hanya perlu mengenali kebutuhan satu sama lain dan mengakomodasi hal itu.

Mereka pasti bisa melakukan itu, benar kan?

Hyukjae menatap dirinya di cermin meja rias. Ia mengenakan kemeja biru pucat yang sudah dibelikan Taylor dan tampak menggemaskan untuknya. Rambutnya masih sedikit berantakan, wajahnya memerah, bibirnya bengkak. Hyukjae jadi menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, mengingat ciuman Donghae yang membakar, dan Hyukjae tidak bisa mencegah sebuah senyum kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

"Sebenarnya kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya Hyukjae saat mereka menunggu petugas valet di lobi.

Donghae menyentuh sisi hidungnya sendiri dan mengedipkan matanya pada Hyukjae penuh rahasia. Tampaknya ia berusaha keras menahan kegembiraannya.

Terus terang itu sangat-sangat bukan seorang ciri seorang Fifty. Dia terlihat seperti anak muda yang sangat bersemangat.

Hyukjae membalas dengan tersenyum ke arah Donghae dan Donghae balas menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan yang manis, cara yang sama baiknya, dengan seringai miringnya. Sedikit membungkuk ke bawah, Donghae mencium Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana kau membuatku bahagia?" gumam Donghae.

"Ya. Aku tahu persis. Karena kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku."

Petugas valet datang membawa mobil Donghae, dengan senyum ceria. Astaga, semua orang begitu bahagia hari ini.

"Mobil bagus, Sir," gumam valet itu sambil menyerahkan kunci Donghae.

Donghae mengedipkan mata dengan menjijikkan dan memberi valet itu tip lumayan banyak.

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening pada Donghae, dengan terang-terangan.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Ketika mereka meluncur menembus lalu lintas, Donghae tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Suara seorang wanita muda keluar melalui speaker; Merdu, penuh, warna suaranya lembut, dan Hyukjae seperti terbawa dalam kesedihannya, suaranya menggetarkan jiwa.

"Aku perlu berputar. Seharusnya tidak memakan waktu yang lama," kata Donghae tanpa sadar, mengalihkan perhatian Hyukjae dari lagu.

Hyukjae yang bingung hanya pasrah, ia tertarik untuk mengetahui kejutan Donghae jadi ia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Tentu," bisik Hyukjae.

Tapi sesuatu yang tidak beres sepertinya menenggelamkan Donghae. Tiba-tiba, ia terlihat muram. Donghae membawa mobil memasuki areal parkir dealer mobil besar, menghentikan mobilnya, dan menoleh kearah Hyukjae, ekspresinya waspada.

"Kita perlu membeli mobil baru untukmu," kata Donghae.

Hyukjae menganga padanya. Dan itu adalah dealer mobil Saab.

"Bukan Audi?" tanya Hyukjae dengan bodohnya, satu-satunya hal yang bisa Hyukjae pikirkan untuk pertanyaan, dan menyetujui Donghae, muka Donghae benar-benar memerah.

Ya ampun, Donghae malu. Ini adalah yang pertama.

"Kupikir kau mungkin menyukai sesuatu yang lain," gumam Donghae. Ia hampir menggeliat.

Hyukjae menyeringai, "Sebuah Saab?"

"Ya. Saab 9-3. Ayo."

"Ada apa denganmu dan mobil asing?"

"Jerman dan Swedia membuat mobil paling aman di dunia, Hyukjae."

"Kupikir kau sudah memesan lagi Audi A3 untukku?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae muram tapi tampak geli, "Aku bisa membatalkan itu. Ayo."

Keluar mobil dengan lancar, Donghae berjalan dengan tegap khas pengusaha ke samping Hyukjae dan membuka pintu untuknya. "Aku berutang padamu, hadiah kelulusan," katanya lembut.

"Donghae, kau benar-benar tak perlu melakukan ini."

"Ya, aku perlu. Kumohon. Ayo," Nada suara Donghae mengatakan kalau ia tidak mau dianggap enteng. Hyukjae pasrah pada nasibnya.

Hyukjae meraih tangan Donghae, dan mereka berjalan memasuki showroom.

Troy Turniansky, si salesman, menempel ketat pada Donghae seperti sebuah setelan murah. Ia bisa mencium aroma penjualan. Aksennya ganjil, kedengarannya seperti Atlantik tengah, atau mungkin juga Inggris.

Sulit untuk menebaknya.

"Sebuah Saab, Sir? Keluaran terbaru?" tanya Troy menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dengan kegirangan.

"Baru," jawab Donghae, dengan bibir yang dikatupkan menjadi garis keras.

"Jenis apa yang anda inginkan, Sir?" Nada bicara Troy begitu menjilat.

"Sedan Sport 9-3 2.0T."

"Pilihan yang sangat hebat, Sir."

"Apa warnanya, Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba, mencondongkan kepalanya.

"Emm, hitam?" balas Hyukjae mengangkat bahu. "Kau benar-benar tak perlu melakukan ini, Donghae."

Donghae mengernyit, "Hitam tidak gampang dilihat pada malam hari."

Demi Tuhan, Hyukjae menahan godaan untuk memutar matanya mendapat respon itu, "Kau punya mobil hitam."

Donghae merengut pada Hyukjae.

"Kalau begitu kuning kenari terang," balas Hyukjae mengangkat bahu.

Donghae meringis, kuning kenari jelas bukan warna kesukaannya.

"Warna apa yang kau inginkan untukku?" tanya Hyukjae seolah-olah Donghae seorang anak kecil, yang mana dalam beberapa hal ia harus memilikinya.

Pemikiran yang tidak Hyukjae sukai.

"Silver atau putih."

"Silver. Kau tahu aku akan mengambil Audi," Hyukjae menyahut, didera oleh pikiran dalam otaknya.

Troy pucat, ia merasakan akan kehilangan penjualan.

"Mungkin anda ingin jenis convertble, Sir?" tanya Troy, mengatupkan tangannya dengan antusiasme.

Donghae mengerutkan kening dan menatap Hyukjae.

"Convertible?" tanya Donghae, menaikkan satu alisnya.

Hyukjae memerah. Ini saat paling tidak nyaman. Hyukjae menunduk menatap tangan sendiri. Sementara Donghae menoleh ke Troy.

"Bagaimana statistik keselamatan pada convertible?"

Troy merasakan kerentanan Donghae, ia mengutamakan keselamatan, mengoceh tentang segala macam statistik.

Tentu saja, Donghae ingin Hyukjae aman. Itu adalah semacam agama bagi Donghae, dan Donghae seperti seorang yang fanatik, ia mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian pada bualan Troy.

Donghae benar-benar peduli.

Hyukjae tanpa sadar nyengir dengan tolol kearah Donghae karena membayangkan perkataan Donghae tadi pagi dikamar mandi, dan saat Donghae melirik ke arah Hyukjae, dia geli namun bingung dengan ekspresi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya ingin memeluk dirinya sendiri, merasa sangat bahagia.

"Apa pun yang kau pikirkan, aku juga menginginkannya, Tuan Lee Hyukjae," guman Donghae waktu Troy berbalik menuju komputernya.

"Aku memikirkanmu, Mr. Lee."

"Benarkah? Ya, kau jelas terlihat memabukkan," Donghae mencium Hyukjae sekilas. "Dan terima kasih untuk menerima mobil ini. Rasanya jauh lebih mudah daripada yang terakhir kali."

"Ya, ini bukan Audi A3."

Donghae menyeringai, "Itu bukan mobil untukmu."

"Aku menyukainya."

"Sir, jenis 9-3? Saya punya satu di dealer kami yang berlokasi di Samsung Town. Kita bisa mendatangkan ke sini untuk anda dalam dua hari lagi," Troy berseri dengan kemenangan.

"Pasti dua hari lagi?"

"Ya, Pak."

"Baik," Donghae mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya, atau mungkin itu punya Taylor. Hyukjae masih belum tau dan yang pasti pemikiran yang menakutkan melintasi otaknya.

Hyukjae ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Taylor, jika Taeyeon masih berada di dalam apartemen. Hyukjae menggosok dahi.

"Anda akan membayar dengan ini, Mr..." Troy melirik nama di kartunya, "Lee."

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Donghae membukakan pintu, dan Hyukjae naik kembali ke dalam kursi penumpang.

"Terima kasih," kata Hyukjae ketika Donghae sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Donghae tersenyum, "Sama-sama, Hyukjae."

Musik mulai menyala lagi saat Donghae menyalakan mesin.

"Siapa ini?" Hyukjae bertanya.

"Eva Cassidy."

"Dia memiliki suara yang indah."

"Benar, dulunya iya."

"Oh."

"Dia meninggal waktu masih muda."

"Oh."

"Apakah kau lapar? Kau tidak menghabiskan semua sarapanmu tadi," Donghae melirik cepat ke arah Hyukjae, ketidak setujuannya diuraikan di wajahnya.

"Ya."

"Kita makan siang dulu."

Donghae mengendarai menuju pantai kemudian mengarah ke utara sepanjang jalan menuju Incheon.

Ini hari indah yang lain di Seoul. Rasanya menyenangkan, tidak seperti beberapa minggu terakhir.

Hyukjae merenung, sementara Donghae tampak bahagia dan rileks saat mereka duduk kembali sambil mendengarkan suara manis Eva Cassidy, suaranya menggetarkan jiwa dan pesiar menyusuri jalan raya.

Hyukjae tak tahu pernahkah ia merasa senyaman ini sebagai teman bicara Donghae sebelumnya.

Hyukjae tidak cemas dengan suasana hati Donghae, yakin bahwa Donghae tidak akan menghukumnya, dan Donghae tampak lebih nyaman dengannya, juga.

Donghae belok kekiri, mengikuti jalan pantai, dan akhirnya berhenti di sebuah tempat parkir di seberang Pantai Wangsan yang luas.

"Kita akan makan di sini. Aku akan membukakan pintumu," kata Donghae seperti kebiasaannya yang Hyukjae tahu itu tidak bijaksana untuk memperlakukan seorang pria juga, dan Hyukjae mengawasi Donghae bergerak mengitari mobil.

" _Akankah ini akan jadi membosankan?"_

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju pantai di mana Wangsan membentang di depan mereka.

"Begitu banyak kapal," bisik Hyukjae takjub.

Ada puluhan kapal dalam segala bentuk dan ukuran, naik-turun di atas ketenangan perairan Wangsan yang tenang. Suara keluar disana, dari puluhan layar yang tertiup angin, berkibar ke sana kemari, menikmati cuaca yang bersahabat.

Itu merupakan suatu pemandangan, diluar ruangan yang menyehatkan.

Angin berhembus agak kencang, jadi Hyukjae menarik jaket untuk membungkusnya.

"Dingin?" tanya Donghae dan memeluk Hyukjae erat-erat.

"Tidak, hanya mengagumi pemandangan."

"Aku biasanya memandangi ini sepanjang hari. Ayo, lewat sini," Donghae mengarahkan Hyukjae memasuki bar yang besar di pinggir laut dan berjalan menuju konter.

Dekorasinya lebih mirip New England daripada Pesisiran, dindingnya dicat putih, perabotan biru muda, dan dilengkapi perahu yang menggantung dimana-mana.

Tampak cerah, tempat yang ceria.

"Mr. Lee!" Bartender menyapa Donghae dengan hangat, "Apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk anda siang ini?"

"Dante, selamat siang," Donghae menyeringai saat ia dan Hyukjae berdua duduk di kursi bar, "Pria manis ini, Lee Hyukjae."

"Selamat Datang di Tempat SP," Dante memberi Hyukjae senyum yang ramah. Dia berkulit hitam dan tampan, matanya yang gelap menilai Hyukjae dan tampaknya tidak menemukan apa yang diinginkan.

Hyukjae melihat kerlipan di salah satu telinga Dante yang bertahta berlian besar. Hyukjae langsung menyukainya.

"Apa yang ingin kau minum, Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae melirik Donghae, yang memandang dengan penuh harap. Akhirnya seorang Lee Donghae membiarkan Hyukjae untuk memilih sendiri.

"Panggil aku Hyukkie, dan aku akan memesan apa pun yang diminum Donghae," Hyukjae tersenyum malu-malu pada Dante. Donghae jauh lebih baik dalam hal anggur dibanding dirinya.

"Aku ingin bir. Ini adalah satu-satunya bar di Seoul dimana kau bisa mendapatkan bir Adnams Explorer."

"Bir?"

"Ya," Donghae menyeringai ke arah Hyukjae, "Tolong dua Explorer, Dante."

Dante mengangguk dan menyiapkan bir di bar.

"Mereka membuat sup kental seafood yang rasanya lezat, di sini," kata Donghae, sepertinya itu niat untuk bertanya juga.

"Sup kental dan bir kedengarannya menyenangkan," Hyukjae tersenyum pada Donghae.

"Dua sup kental?" tanya Dante.

"Ya," Donghae nyengir pada Dante.

.

Mereka mengobrol saat makan, itu belum pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Donghae terlihat santai dan tenang, dia tampak lebih muda, bahagia, dan bersemangat terlepas dari semua yang terjadi kemarin.

Dia menceritakan sejarah SM Enterprises Holdings, dan semakin dia mengungkapkan segalanya, semakin Hyukjae merasakan semangatnya untuk memperbaiki masalah perusahaan, Donghae berharap bisa mengembangkan teknologi, dan mimpinya membuat tanah di dunia ketiga lebih produktif.

Hyukjae mendengarkan dengan terpesona.

Donghae lucu, pintar, dermawan, dan tampan, dan dia mencintai Hyukjae. Pada gilirannya, Donghae akan mengganggu Hyukjae dengan bertanya tentang Hangeng dan Heechul –orangtua Hyukjae, tentang perjalanan tumbuh dewasa Hyukjae di hutan yang subur di dekat Busan, dan domisili singkat Hyukjae di Texas dan Cina.

Donghae ingin tahu buku dan film favorit Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae terkejut betapa banyaknya persamaan yang mereka miliki.

Saat mereka membahas novel karya Thomas Hardy, itu seperti mengejutkan Hyukjae, Donghae beralih dari tokoh Hardy's Alec ke Angel, kehinaan menjadi cita-cita yang tinggi dalam waktu yang singkat.

Jam dua lebih ketika mereka menyelesaikan makanan mereka. Donghae membayar tagihan dengan Dante, yang ingin memberikan salam perpisahan pada mereka.

"Ini adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya," kata Hyukjae saat Donghae mengambil tangannya dan mereka meninggalkan bar.

"Kami akan datang lagi," kata Donghae, dan mereka berjalan-jalan di sepanjang pantai.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

"Aku tahu, dan aku tak sabar untuk melihatnya, apa pun itu."

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan di sepanjang Wangsan. Ini adalah siang yang menyenangkan bagi keduanya. Orang-orang keluar menikmati hari Minggu, berjalan dengan anjingnya, mengagumi kapal, mengawasi anak-anak mereka yang berlarian sepanjang area untuk pejalan kaki.

Ketika Hyukjae dan Donghae turun menuju ke Wangsan, kapal terlihat lebih besar. Donghae membawa Hyukjae ke dermaga dan berhenti di depan sebuah kapal catamaran yang sangat besar.

"Aku pikir kita akan berlayar siang ini. Ini adalah kapalku."

Paling tidak panjang kapalnya empat puluh, mungkin lima puluh kaki. Dengan dua lambung ramping warna putih, sebuah dek, kabin yang luas, dan menjulang ke atas sebuah tiang layar yang sangat tinggi.

Hyukjae tak tahu tentang kapal, tapi Hyukjae bisa mengatakan yang satu ini pasti spesial.

"Wow… ," gumam Hyukjae keheranan.

"Dibangun oleh perusahaanku," kata Donghae bangga dan hati Hyukjae membengkak karena itu.

"Dia telah dirancang dari bawah sampai ke atas oleh arsitek perkapalan yang terbaik di dunia dan dibangun di sini, di Seoul, di dokku. Dia digerakkan dengan listrik hybrid, papan asimetris berbentuk seperti belati, atasnya sebuah layar besar berbentuk persegi–"

"Oke, kau sudah membuatku bingung, Donghae."

Donghae menyeringai geli, "Dia kapal yang hebat."

"Dia terlihat benar-benar kokoh, Mr. Lee."

"Betul, Tuan Lee Hyukjae"

"Apa namanya?"

Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke samping hingga Hyukjae bisa melihat namanya: The Kwonb.

Hyukjae terkejut, "Kau memberi nama seperti nama keluarga ibumu?"

"Ya," Donghae memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, bingung, "Mengapa kau merasa aneh?"

Hyukjae mengangkat bahu. Ia hanya terlalu terkejut menerima kenyataan kedekatan Donghae dengan ibu angkatnya.

"Aku mengagumi ibuku, Hyukjae. Kenapa tidak aku memberi nama kapalnya dengan namanya?"

Hyukjae memerah, "Bukan, maksudku bukan itu, hanya saja–"

"Hyukjae, Boa Kwon menyelamatkan hidupku. Aku berutang sesuatu padanya."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae, dan membiarkan rasa hormat dalam pengakuan lembutnya yang diucapkan, membersihkan sangkaan Hyukjae. Itu jelas bagi Hyukjae, untuk pertama kalinya, bahwa Donghae mencintai ibunya.

Hyukjae hanya bingung kenapa Donghae menegang dan bersikap aneh seperti memiliki dua sifat yang bertentangan terhadap ibunya.

"Apakah kau ingin menaiki kapal?" tanya Donghae, matanya cerah, bersemangat.

"Ya," Hyukjae tersenyum.

Donghae terlihat gembira dan menyenangkan dalam satu paket yang nikmat dan lezat.

Menggenggam tangan Hyukjae, Donghae melangkah menaiki tangga kecil kapal sambil menuntun Hyukjae hingga mereka berdiri di dek, di bawah kanopi yang kaku.

Di salah satu sisinya ada meja dan bangku berbentuk U yang ditutupi dengan kulit warna biru muda, yang bisa diduduki sedikitnya delapan orang.

Hyukjae melirik melalui pintu geser ke bagian dalam kabin dan melompat, terkejut ketika ia melihat seseorang di sana.

Seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang membuka pintu geser dan muncul, kulitnya semua kecoklatan, berambut keriting dan bermata cokelat, mengenakan kaos polo lengan pendek warna merah muda yang sudah pudar, celana pendek, dan sepatu untuk berlayar. Kira-kira umurnya awal tiga puluhan.

"Mac," Donghae berseri-seri.

"Mr. Lee! Selamat datang kembali."

Mac dan Donghae berjabat tangan.

"Hyukjae, ini Liam McConnell. Liam, ini pacarku, Hyukjae Lee," Donghae masih menyeringai selama dalam posisi seperti ini.

Jujur Hyukjae sedikit terkejut dengan kata pacar dari mulut Donghae, mendengar dia mengatakan itu masih membuat Hyukjae bergetar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Liam menjabat tangan Hyukjae.

"Panggil aku Mac," katanya hangat, dan Hyukjae tidak dapat menebak aksennya, "Selamat datang dikapal ini, Tuan Lee."

"Hyukkie, saja," gumam Hyukjae, malu.

Mac memiliki mata cokelat tua.

"Bagaimana kondisinya, baik, Mac?" Donghae menyela dengan cepat, untuk sesaat Hyukjae pikir Donghae berbicara tentangnya.

Tololnya Hyukjae.

"Dia siap untuk rock and roll, Sir," Mac berseri-seri.

"Ayo kita segera berangkat berlayar."

"Kau yang akan menjadi nahkodanya?" tanya Hyukjae menyimpulkan ajakan Donghae.

"Ya," Donghae berkedip pada Mac dengan seringaian jahat yang cepat, "Mau tur singkat, Hyukjae?"

"Ya, silakan."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Maaf sebelumnya, lipstik yang masih ada bekasnya di badan Donghae itu memang hasil gambar Hyukjae tapi bukan dari bibir. Hyukjae tidak pakai lipstik buat bibir, jadi lipstiknya itu dia pake buat gambarnya fungsinya gantiin spidol aja.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **L** ee Sungmin **  
C** ho Kyuhyun **K** im Hyuna **  
A** hn Chilhyun(Kangta) **K** won Boa  
 **H** angeng **K** im Heechul  
 **K** im Taeyeon **T** iffany Hwang **  
K** im Youngwoon **K** im Jungmo **  
J** ang Hyunseung **K** im Ryeowook  
 **J** essica Jung **P** ark Jungsoo  
 **S** hin Donghee **C** hoi Siwon **  
T** aylor Martini **G** ail Jones **  
C** hoi Minho **K** im Jaekyung **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Perubahan nama keluarga (marga) dan tempat, lokasi gedung, langsung didalam cerita, sengaja gak aku tulis dicast satu-satu karena nanti kepenuhan hahaha  
Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, gak perlu maksain diri buat baca(?).  
Daftar istilah ada dibagian paling akhir –kalo ada(?).

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae mengikuti Donghae masuk kedalam kabin. Sebuah sofa dengan bahan kulit krem berbentuk L tepat di depan mereka, dan di atasnya ada jendela lengkung yang sangat besar memperlihatkan pemandangan panorama Wangsan.

Di sebelah kiri adalah area dapur yang sangat nyaman, semua terbuat dari kayu berwarna pucat.

"Ini adalah bar utama. Di sampingnya dapur," kata Donghae, melambaikan tangannya ke arah dapur.

Ia mengambil tangan Hyukjae dan membawa Hyukjae melewati kabin utama.

Itu semua sangat luas. Lantainya dari kayu pale yang sama. Tampak modern dan rapi dan ada lampunya, bernuansa sejuk, tapi semuanya sangat fungsional, seolah-olah mereka tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu di sini.

"Kamar mandi di salah satu pintu ini," Donghae menunjuk dua pintu, kemudian membuka pintu kecil yang bentuknya aneh persis di depan mereka dan melangkah masuk.

Mereka berada dalam kamar tidur mewah. Kabinnya berisi tempat tidur king size dan spreinya berwarna biru pucat dan tempat tidur terbuat dari kayu pale seperti di Galleria Foret.

Tentu saja Donghae memilih tema dan mencocokkannya untuk itu.

"Ini adalah kabin nahkoda," Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae, mata coklat-gelapnya bersinar.

"Kau orang pertama yang berada disini, selain keluargaku," ujar Donghae nyengir, "Mereka tidak masuk hitungan."

Muka Hyukjae memerah di bawah tatapan panas Donghae, dan denyut nadinya bertambah cepat.

Dia orang pertama dari yang lain.

Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya, jari-jarinya mengacak-acak rambut Hyukjae, dan menciumnya, lama dan keras.

Mereka berdua terengah-engah ketika Donghae menarik diri.

"Mungkin kita harus meresmikan ranjang ini," bisik Donghae didepan mulut Hyukjae.

Oh, di laut.

"Tapi tidak sekarang. Ayo, Mac akan menarik jangkar."

Hyukjae berusaha mengabaikan kekecewaan yang menusuk saat Donghae meraih tangannya dan menuntunnya kembali melewati bar.

Donghae menunjukkan pintu lain, "Kantor di sana, dan di depan sini ada dua kabin lagi."

"Jadi berapa banyak yang bisa tidur di kapal?"

"Ada enam berth (tempat tidur tingkat di kapal/kereta api). Aku hanya pernah mengajak keluargaku sendiri di kapal ini. Meskipun aku ingin berlayar sendirian. Tapi tidak saat kau di sini. Aku perlu mengawasimu."

Donghae membuka lemari dan menarik keluar sebuah baju pelampung merah terang, "Sini."

Memasukkan pelampung dari atas kepala Hyukjae, Donghae mengencangkan semua tali, sebuah senyum samar-samar bermain di bibirnya.

"Kau menyukai aku mengikatanmu, bukan?"

"Dalam bentuk apapun," lanjut Donghae, seringai jahat bermain-main di bibirnya.

"Pikiranmu mesum."

"Aku tahu," Donghae mengangkat alisnya dan senyumnya melebar.

"Mesumku," bisik Hyukjae.

"Ya, milikmu."

Setelah pelampung benar-benar terikat, Donghae memegang sisi jaket dan mencium Hyukjae. "Selalu," Donghae menarik nafas, kemudian melepaskan Hyukjae sebelum Hyukjae punya kesempatan untuk merespon.

"Ayo," Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae dan menuntunnya keluar, naik beberapa langkah, dan memasuki dek atas menuju kokpit yang sempit, di ruangan itu ada roda kemudi kapal yang besar dan kursi tinggi.

Di haluan kapal, Mac sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan tali.

"Ditempat inikah kau belajar semua trik talimu?" tanya Hyukjae pada Donghae dengan polos.

"Menyimpulkan tali dengan kencang sudah terbukti sangat berguna," kata Donghae, menatap Hyukjae menilai.

"Tuan Lee Hyukjae, kedengarannya kau sangat penasaran. Aku suka rasa ingin tahumu, sayang. Aku lebih dari senang untuk mendemonstrasikan apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan tali itu," Donghae menyeringai ke arah Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae memandang Donghae kembali tanpa ekspresi seolah-olah Donghae tadi kesal padanya.

Raut wajah Donghae segera berubah.

"Kena kau," Hyukjae menyeringai.

Mulut Donghae berputar dan dia menyipitkan matanya, "Aku mungkin harus menghadapimu nanti, tapi sekarang, aku harus mengemudikan kapalku."

Kemudian Donghae duduk di tempat kontrol, menekan tombol, dan suara mesin menderu menyala.

Mac bergerak dengan berlari cepat kembali ke sisi kapal, menyeringai ke arah Hyukjae, dan melompat turun ke dek bawah dimana ia mulai melepas talinya. Mungkin Mac juga tahu beberapa trik tali.

Hyukjae merasa malu memikirkan itu.

Donghae mengangkat mic radio panggil untuk berkomunikasi dengan penjaga pantai saat Mac menyatakan mereka siap berangkat.

Sekali lagi, Hyukjae terpesona oleh keahlian Donghae. Donghae begitu kompeten. Hampir tak ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Donghae.

Tapi Hyukjae langsung ingat upaya sungguh-sungguh Donghae untuk memotong dadu paprika di apartemennya pada hari Jumat. Pikiran itu membuat Hyukjae tersenyum.

Donghae mengerakkan perlahan-lahan The Kwonb keluar dari dermaga dan menjauhi pintu masuk Wangsan.

Di belakang mereka, ada sedikit orang-orang berkumpul di dermaga untuk menonton keberangkatan mereka.

Anak-anak kecil melambaikan tangan, dan Hyukjae balas melambai.

Donghae melirik dari atas bahunya, kemudian menarik Hyukjae untuk duduk diantara kakinya dan menerangkan dengan cepat berbagai gadget di kokpit.

"Pegang roda kemudinya," perintah Donghae, sifat bossy-nya seperti biasa, tapi Hyukjae melakukan apa yang dia katakan.

"Aye, aye, kapten!" Hyukjae tertawa.

Meletakkan tangannya tepat di atas tangan Hyukjae, Donghae terus mengarahkan tentu saja mereka keluar dari Wangsan, dan dalam beberapa menit, mereka berada di laut lepas, memukul-mukul kedalam laut biru yang dingin.

Menjauh dari dinding pelindung tempat penampungan Wangsan, angin bertambah kuat, hempasan dan gulungan laut di bawah kapal mereka. Hyukjae tidak bisa untuk tidak menyeringai, merasakan gairah Donghae, rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Mereka membuat putaran besar sampai mereka mengarah ke barat, angin di belakang mereka.

"Waktunya berlayar," kata Donghae, bersemangat.

"Sini, kau pegang sendiri. Tentu saja terus pertahankan kapal ini," Donghae menyeringai, reaksi ngeri langsung muncul di wajah Hyukjae.

"Sayang, ini sangat mudah. Tahan kemudi itu dan pertahankan matamu pada cakrawala diatas haluan. Kamu bisa melakukannya dengan baik, kau selalu bisa melakukan apapun. Ketika layar naik, kau akan merasa ditarik. Cukup tahan supaya dia stabil. Aku akan memberi sinyal seperti ini–" Donghae membuat gerakan seperti memotong tenggorokannya, "dan kau dapat mematikan mesinnya. Tombolnya di sini," Donghae menunjuk tombol hitam yang besar. "Paham?"

"Ya," Hyukjae mengangguk panik, merasa panik.

Donghae mencium Hyukjae cepat, kemudian ia turun dari kursi kapten dan berjalan ke depan kapal untuk bergabung dengan Mac yang sedang mulai membentangkan layar, melepas tali, dan mengoperasikan kerekan dan katrol.

Mereka bekerja sama dengan baik sebagai tim, berteriak dengan berbagai istilah bahari satu sama lain, dan itu membuat Hyukjae panas karena melihat Donghae berinteraksi dengan orang lain sedemikian rupa hingga Donghae menjadi ceria.

Mungkin Mac adalah teman Donghae.

Donghae sepertinya tidak punya banyak teman, sejauh yang Hyukjae tahu, tapi kemudian, Hyukjae ingat kalau dirinya juga tidak memiliki teman banyak.

Yah, tidak punya di sini, di Seoul.

Satu-satunya teman yang Hyukjae miliki sekarang sedang liburan berjemur diri di St. James, pantai barat Barbados.

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae merasa seperti tersengat saat mengingat Sungmin. Ia merindukan teman sekamarnya lebih dari yang dipikirkan saat Sungmin pergi.

Hyukjae berharap Sungmin berubah pikiran dan pulang dengan kakaknya, Hyunseung, daripada memperpanjang liburannya dengan Kyuhyun –saudara Donghae.

Donghae dan Mac menaikkan layarnya. Layar terbentang penuh dan menggelembung keluar saat angin berusaha merebut itu dengan lapar, dan kapal tiba-tiba bergerak maju, melesat ke depan.

Hyukjae merasakan itu pada roda kemudinya.

Mereka bisa menaikkan headsail, dan Hyukjae menyaksikan dengan terpesona saat headsail berkibar diatas tiang. Angin menangkap itu, membentang kencang.

"Tahan supaya stabil, sayang, dan matikan mesinnya!" Donghae berteriak kepada Hyukjae diantara deru angin, memberinya isyarat untuk mematikan mesinnya.

Hyukjae hanya bisa mendengarkan suaranya saja, tapi Hyukjae mengangguk antusias, menatap pria yang ia cintai, seluruh tubuh Donghae tersapu angin, gembira, dan mempertahankan diri terhadap hempasan dan olengnya kapal.

Hyukjae menekan tombol, deru mesin langsung berhenti, dan The Kwonb melesat menuju barat, meluncur melintasi air seolah-olah dia terbang. Hyukjae ingin berteriak dan bersorak karena itu pasti menjadi salah satu pengalaman yang paling menggembirakan dalam hidupnya.

Hyukjae berdiri tegak, mencengkeram roda kemudi, berusaha menahannya dan Donghae berada di belakang Hyukjae sekali lagi, tangannya di atas tangan Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" teriak Donghae di antara deru angin dan ombak.

"Donghae! Ini semua fantastis."

Donghae berseri-seri, tersenyum lebar, telinganya menempel di telinga Hyukjae.

"Coba kau tunggu sampai sampai spinneynya naik," Donghae menunjukkan dengan dagunya ke arah Mac, yang sedang membentangkan spinnaker, sebuah layar warna merah penuh, itu warna sebuah kegelapan. Yang mengingatkan Hyukjae pada dinding di ruang bermain Donghae.

"Warna yang menarik," teriak Hyukjae.

Donghae memberi Hyukjae senyum licik dan mengedipkan mata.

Oh, itu disengaja.

Balon-balon spinney mengelembung besar, bentuknya aneh seperti elips, membuat The Kwonb bertambah kecepatannya. Menemukan arahnya, dia berkecepatan diatas suara.

"Layar asimetris. Untuk mempercepat," Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae yang tak terucap.

"Sungguh menakjubkan," Hyukjae memiliki senyum paling konyol di wajahnya saat mereka bergerak diatas air, menuju kemegahan pegunungan, entah pegunungan mana Hyukjae tak tau.

Melihat kebelakang, Hyukjae dapat melihat Seoul mengecil di belakang mereka, di kejauhan.

Hyukjae belum pernah benar-benar menghargai betapa indahnya hamparan pemandangan di sekeliling Seoul, hijau, subur, dan tenang, pepohonan yang tinggi dan tebing menjorok di sana-sini. Semua itu liar tapi keindahannya tenang diatas kemilaunya sore yang cerah.

Ketenangannya sangat menakjubkan dibandingkan dengan kecepatan mereka saat mereka bergerak melintasi air.

"Berapa kecepatannya bergerak?"

"Dia bergerak 15 knot."

"Aku tak tahu apa artinya."

"Ini sekitar 17 mil per jam."

"Apakah hanya segitu? Rasanya ini jauh lebih cepat."

Donghae meremas tangan Hyukjae sambil tersenyum, "Kau tampak manis, Hyukjae. Ada baiknya untuk melihat beberapa warna di pipimu, dan itu bukan dari warna merah karena malu. Kau terlihat seperti kau yang ada di foto Kangin."

Hyukjae berbalik dan mencium Donghae, "Kau tahu bagaimana menunjukkan pada seseorang sepertiku hal-hal yang menyenangkan, Mr. Lee."

"Kita memang bertujuan untuk saling menyenangkan, Tuan Lee Hyukjae."

Donghae mengusap rambut Hyukjae dan mencium belakang leher Hyukjae, mengirim kelezatan yang menggelitik dibawah tulang punggung Hyukjae.

"Aku suka melihatmu bahagia," bisik Donghae dan mengencangkan pelukannya di sekeliling Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatap keluar diatas birunya lautan yang luas, bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin Hyukjae lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya untuk memiliki senyum keberuntungan dan mengirimkan Donghae kepadanya.

Hyukjae beruntung.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Satu jam kemudian, mereka berlabuh di teluk kecil, tempat terpencil seperti Pulau Bainbridge.

Mac telah pergi ke daratan dengan perahu karet, entah untuk apa, jadi Hyukjae merasa curiga karena begitu Mac menyalakan mesin tempel di perahu karetnya, Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae dan dengan praktis menyeret Hyukjae masuk ke kabinnya.

Sekarang Donghae berdiri di depan Hyukjae, memancarkan sensualitasnya yang memabukkan saat jari terlatihnya membuka tali jaket pelampung Hyukjae dengan cepat. Ia melemparkannya ke salah satu tempat dan menatap Hyukjae penuh perhatian, matanya gelap, membesar.

Hyukjae sudah tersesat padahal Donghae sama sekali belum menyentuhnya.

Donghae mengangkat tangannya ke wajah Hyukjae, dan jari-jarinya bergerak turun ke dagu Hyukjae, sepanjang tenggorokan, tulang dada, membakar Hyukjae dengan sentuhannya, sampai kancing pertama blus biru yang Hyukjae pakai.

"Aku ingin melihatmu," Donghae menarik nafas, dengan terampil melepas kancing itu. Membungkuk, ia menanamkan ciuman lembut di bibir Hyukjae yang terbuka.

Hyukjae terengah-engah dan bergairah, terangsang oleh pengaruh dari kombinasi antara keindahan Donghae yang memikat, seksualitas tubuhnya di dalam kungkungan kabin ini, dan goyangan lembut kapal Donghae.

Donghae berdiri kembali. "Lepaskan pakaianmu untukku," bisiknya, matanya terbakar. Dan tentu saja Hyukjae begitu senang untuk mematuhinya.

Tanpa melepas tatapan, perlahan Hyukjae melepaskan kancing satu persatu, menikmati tatapan panas Donghae.

Oh, itu adalah hal yang memabukkan.

Hyukjae bisa melihat gairah Donghae karena itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya, dan di tempat lain. Hyukjae membiarkan bajunya jatuh ke lantai dan meraih kancing jeans.

"Stop," perintah Donghae, "Duduklah."

Hyukjae duduk di tepi tempat tidur, dan dalam satu gerakan Donghae berlutut di hadapan Hyukjae, menguraikan salah satu tali sepatu Hyukjae kemudian sepatu yang satunya lagi, menariknya satu persatu, diikuti dengan kaus kakinya.

Donghae mengambil kaki kiri Hyukjae dan menaikkannya, menamankan ciuman lembut dibelakang ibu jarinya, lalu mengigitnya.

"Ah!" Hyukjae mengerang saat ia merasakan efeknya di pangkal pahanya.

Donghae berdiri dengan satu gerakan tegas, tangannya memegang Hyukjae, dan menarik Hyukjae bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Lanjutkan," kata Donghae dan berdiri, mundur kebelakang untuk menonton Hyukjae.

Perlahan-lahan Hyukjae menggeser ritsleting jeans yang ia kenakan kebawah dan mengaitkan ibu jarinya di bagian ikat pinggang celana itu kemudian mendorong jeans turun sampai kakinya.

Senyum lembut bermain di bibir Donghae, tapi matanya masih gelap.

Dan Hyukjae tak tahu apakah itu karena bercinta dengannya tadi pagi, dengan lembut, dengan manis, atau yang lain tapi yang jelas Hyukjae tidak merasa malu sama sekali. Ia malah ingin menjadi seksi untuk Donghae karena menurutnya Donghae layak melihat keseksian dirinya.

Oke, semua ini baru bagi Hyukjae, tapi ia belajar di bawah pengawasan pakarnya.

Dan sekali lagi, begitu banyak yang baru bagi Donghae juga. Itu seperti menyeimbangkan permainan jungkat-jungkit di antara mereka.

Hyukjae mengenakan beberapa pakaian dalam barunya, celana thong putih merek desainer terkenal dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Ia melangkah keluar dari celana jeansnya dan berdiri di sana untuk Donghae dalam balutan yang Donghae bayar, tapi Hyukjae tidak lagi merasa murahan.

Hyukjae merasakan Donghae.

Perlahan, Hyukjae menurunkan celana dalamnya, membiarkannya jatuh ke pergelangan kakinya, dan melangkah keluar darinya.

Donghae terkejut oleh keanggunan Hyukjae.

Berdiri di hadapan Donghae, Hyukjae telanjang dan tidak merasa malu, dan Hyukjae tahu itu karena Donghae mencintainya. Hyukjae tidak lagi harus bersembunyi.

Donghae tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap ke arah Hyukjae. Sehingga yang Hyukjae lihat adalah gairahnya, bahkan kekagumannya, dan sesuatu yang lain, kebutuhannya begitu dalam.

Tangan Donghae ke bawah, mengangkat ujung sweaternya yang berwarna biru gelap, dan menarik itu ke atas kepalanya, diikuti dengan T-shirtnya, menyingkapkan dadanya, mata coklat-gelapnya yang tegas tak pernah lepas menatap Hyukjae.

Sepatu dan kaus kakinya dilepas sebelum ia memegang kancing celana jinsnya.

Sebelum Donghae melepas kancingnya, Hyukjae berbisik, "Biarkan aku melepasnya."

Bibir Donghae mengatup sebentar lalu membentuk kata ooh, dan dia tersenyum, "Silahkan saja."

Hyukjae melangkah ke arah Donghae, menyelipkan jari tanpa rasa takut di ban pinggang celana jins Donghae, dan menariknya jadi Donghae terpaksa untuk mengambil langkah lebih dekat kepadanya. Donghae terengah-engah tanpa sadar atas keberanian Hyukjae yang tak terduga, kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya.

Hyukjae melepaskan kancing, tapi sebelum Hyukjae membuka ritsleting Donghae, Hyukjae membiarkan jari-jarinya mengembara, menelusuri bagian tubuh Donghae yang mengeras dibalik jeansnya yang lembut.

Donghae segera melenturkan pinggulnya, mengarahkan ke telapak tangan Hyukjae dan sekilas menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan Hyukjae.

"Kau semakin berani, Hyukkie, sangat berani," bisik Donghae dan menjepit wajah Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya, membungkuk dan mencium Hyukjae dalam-dalam.

Hyukjae meletakkan tangannya di pinggul Donghae, setengah pada kulit dinginnya dan setengah lagi di ikat pinggang celana jinsnya.

"Kau juga," bisik Hyukjae di bibir Donghae saat ibu jarinya menggosok pelan-pelan membuat lingkaran diatas kulit Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum, "Menuju kesana."

Hyukjae menggerakkan tangannya ke bagian depan celana jins Donghae dan menurunkan ritsletingnya.

Jari pemberani Hyukjae bergerak melewati rambut pubis menuju bagian tubuh Donghae yang mengeras, dan Hyukjae menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Donghae mengeluarkan suara rendah di tenggorokannya, napasnya wangi menghanyutkan Hyukjae, dan ia mencium Hyukjae lagi, dengan penuh cinta.

Saat tangan Hyukjae bergerak di atasnya, di sekelilingnya, membelainya, meremasnya erat-erat, Donghae menempatkan tangannya di sekeliling Hyukjae, tangan kanannya menempel rata ditengah-tengah punggung Hyukjae dan jari-jarinya menyebar. Tangan kirinya di rambut Hyukjae, menahan kepala Hyukjae dekat dengan mulutnya.

"Oh, aku sangat menginginkanmu, sayang," Donghae menarik nafas, dan tiba-tiba melangkah mundur untuk melepaskan celana jeans dan boxernya dalam satu gerakan cepat, lincah.

Donghae begitu indah, pemandangan yang sangat indah walaupun saat keluar dari pakaian, setiap inci dari dirinya.

Donghae adalah kesempurnan. Keindahannya hanya dinodai oleh bekas lukanya. Dan lukanya jauh lebih dalam dari sekedar kulitnya.

"Ada apa, Hyukkie?" bisik Donghae dan dengan lembut membelai pipi Hyukjae dengan buku jarinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Cintailah aku, sekarang."

Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya, mencium, memutar tangannya diatas rambut Hyukjae.

Lidah mereka terjalin, Donghae berjalan mengarahkan Hyukjae mundur ke tempat tidur dan dengan lembut menurunkan Hyukjae diatasnya, mengikuti Hyukjae turun hingga ia berbaring di samping Hyukjae.

Donghae menjalankan hidungnya di sepanjang rahang Hyukjae saat tangan Hyukjae pindah ke rambutnya.

"Apakah kau tahu bagaimana istimewanya aromamu, Hyukkie? Ini tak tertahankan."

Darah Hyukjae serasa terbakar, mempercepat denyut nadinya, dan Donghae menjalankan hidungnya menuruni jakun Hyukjae, melintasi dada Hyukjae, menciumnya dengan penuh hormat saat melakukannya.

"Kau begitu manis," bisik Donghae, sambil mencium salah satu puting Hyukjae dan dengan lembut menghisapnya.

"Hhh–" Hyukjae mengerang gelisah saat tubuhnya melengkung menjauh dari tempat tidur.

"Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu, sayang," Tangan Donghae berjalan turun ke pinggang Hyukjae, mulutnya yang lapar di puting Hyukjae dan jari panjangnya yang sangat terlatih membelai dan mengusap Hyukjae, menyayanginya.

Kemudian berpindah menelusuri atas pinggul Hyukjae, diatas pantat, dan menuruni kaki menuju lutut, dan selama itu Donghae lakukannya sambil tetap mencium dan mengisap puting Hyukjae.

Merenggut lutut Hyukjae, tiba-tiba Donghae menyentak kaki Hyukjae keatas, melingkarkan kaki mulus Hyukjae diatas pinggulnya, membuat Hyukjae berhasrat, dan Hyukjae merasakan Donghae merespon sambil menyeringai dikulitnya.

Donghae berguling sehingga Hyukjae duduk diatasnya dan mengulurkan sebuah paket foil.

Hyukjae bergeser mundur, mengambilnya dengan tangan, dan Hyukjae tidak bisa menolak Donghae diatas segala keindahannya. Hyukjae membungkuk dan mencium Donghae, membawanya memasuki mulut, memutar-mutarkan lidah di sekeliling Donghae, kemudian mengisap dengan keras.

Donghae mengerang dan melenturkan pinggulnya hingga ia semakin dalam di mulut Hyukjae.

"Mmmh… Terasa nikmat," Hyukjae ingin Donghae didalam dirinya. Jadi Hyukjae duduk dan menatapnya; Donghae terengah-engah, mulutnya terbuka, mengawasi Hyukjae dengan penuh perhatian.

Dengan terburu-buru Hyukjae merobek, membuka kondom dan menggulungkan itu di atas penis Donghae.

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyukjae. Jadi Hyukjae mengambil uluran tangan Donghae dengan tangannya yang lain, menempatkan diri di atas Donghae, lalu perlahan-lahan mengklaim Donghae sebagai miliknya.

Donghae mengerang pelan di tenggorokannya, menutup matanya. Merasakan dirinya berada didalam diri Hyukjae, mereggangkan, mengisi Hyukjae.

"Ohh–" Hyukjae mengerang dengan lirih, rasanya seperti di surga.

Donghae menempatkan tangannya di atas pinggul Hyukjae dan menggerakkan Hyukjae ke atas, kebawah, dan mendorong penisnya semakin ke dalam diri Hyukjae.

"Ohh Dongha– ungh– Donghae rasanya begitu nikmat."

"Ahh, Sayang," bisik Donghae, dan tiba-tiba dia duduk hingga hidung mereka saling menyentuh, dan sensasinya dalam diri Hyukjae luar biasa, begitu penuh.

Hyukjae terengah-engah, mencengkeram lengan atas Donghae saat dia meremas kepala Hyukjae dengan tangannya dan mata coklat-gelapnya menatap ke dalam mata Hyukjae dengan intens, membakar penuh gairah.

"Oh, Hyukkie. Apa yang kau perbuat hingga aku merasakan ini," Donghae berbisik dan mencium Hyukjae penuh gairah dengan semangat yang kuat. Hyukjae membalas ciumannya, pusing dengan perasaan nikmat dari diri Donghae yang terkubur di dalam dirinya.

"A-ahh, aku mencintaimu," bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae mengerang seolah-olah menyakitkan mendengar bisikkan kata-kata Hyukjae dan berguling, membawa Hyukjae bersamanya, tanpa melepaskan keintiman mereka yang nikmat itu, sampai Hyukjae berbaring dibawahnya.

Hyukjae membungkus kakinya di sekeliling pinggang Donghae.

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae memuja dengan kagum, dan Hyukjae yakin Hyukjae juga meniru ekspresinya saat Hyukjae meraihnya untuk membelai wajah tampannya.

Sangat perlahan, Donghae mulai bergerak, menutup matanya saat ia melakukan itu dan mengerang dengan lembut.

Goyangan lembut perahu, kedamaian dan ketenangan yang sepi dikabin hanya dirusak oleh campuran tarikan napas mereka saat Donghae bergerak perlahan masuk dan keluar dari dalam diri Hyukjae, begitu terkontrol dan begitu nikmat, terasa seperti disurga.

Donghae menempatkan salah satu tangannya di atas kepala Hyukjae, tangannya di rambut Hyukjae, dan dia membelai wajah Hyukjae dengan tangan yang satunya saat ia membungkuk untuk mencium Hyukjae.

Donghae membungkus Hyukjae seperti kepompong, karena ia mencintai Hyukjae, sambil perlahan-lahan bergerak masuk dan keluar, Hyukjae menikmati itu.

Napas Hyukjae bertambah cepat saat irama Donghae terus menerus mendorong Hyukjae, lebih cepat dan semakin lebih cepat lagi.

Donghae mencium mulut, dagu, rahang, kemudian menggigit daun telinga Hyukjae.

Hyukjae bisa mendengar napas pendek Donghae dengan setiap dorongan lembut dari tubuhnya.

Tubuh Hyukjae mulai bergetar, ia sudah begitu dekat.

"Aahh!"

"Benar, sayang– Berikan padaku– Kumohonn, Hyukkie," gumam Donghae dan kata-katanya adalah kehancuran Hyukjae.

"Ahh– Donghae aku– aku kel– DONGHAEEEE!" Hyukjae berteriak dengan mata yang terpejam hampir menangis, dan Donghae mengerang saat mereka berdua datang bersama.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

"Mac akan segera kembali," bisik Donghae.

"Hmm." Mata Hyukjae berkedip terbuka untuk bertemu dengan tatapan lembut mata coklat-tua Donghae.

Mata Donghae adalah warna yang menakjubkan, terutama di situ, diatas laut, mencerminkan sinar yang memantul diatas permukaan air melalui jendela kecil di dalam kabin.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai berbaring di sini bersamamu sepanjang sore, dia akan butuh bantuan dengan perahu itu," Membungkuk, Donghae mencium Hyukjae mesra.

"Hyukkie, kau terlihat begitu manis sekarang, semuanya acak-acakan dan seksi. Membuatku semakin menginginkanmu." Donghae tersenyum dan bangun dari tempat tidur.

Hyukjae berbaring miring menghadapnya sambil mengagumi pemandangan itu.

"Kau sendiri tidak begitu buruk, kapten," Hyukjae mengecap bibirnya terpesona dan Donghae menyeringai.

Hyukjae menonton Donghae bergerak dengan luwes di sekitar kabin sambil mengenakan pakaiannya. Dia benar-benar sangat tampan, dan terlebih lagi, dia baru saja bercinta dengan Hyukjae, penuh gairah.

Hyukjae hampir tak percaya dengan keberuntungan yang ia miliki.

Ia tidak bisa percaya bahwa Donghae miliknya.

Donghae duduk di samping Hyukjae untuk memakai sepatunya.

"Kapten, eh?" katanya datar. "Yah, aku adalah master kapal ini."

Hyukjae memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi, "Kau adalah master hatiku, Mr. Lee."

"– _Dan tubuhku… dan jiwaku."_

Donghae menggeleng tak percaya dan membungkuk untuk mencium Hyukjae.

"Aku akan berada di dek. Ada shower di kamar mandi jika kau ingin mandi. Apa kau perlu sesuatu? Minum?" tanya Donghae dengan sopan, dan semua yang bisa Hyukjae lakukan adalah tersenyum padanya.

Jelas Donghae yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Donghae yang lalu.

"Apa?" kata Donghae, bereaksi terhadap seringai konyol Hyukjae.

"Kau."

"Ada apa denganku?"

"Siapa kau dan apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan Donghae yang dulu?"

Bibir Donghae berkedut dengan senyum sedih.

"Dia tidak terlalu jauh, sayang," katanya lembut, dan ada sentuhan kesedihan dalam suaranya yang membuat Hyukjae langsung menyesal mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Tapi Donghae seperti berusaha menyingkirkannya.

"Kau akan melihat dia segera," Donghae menyeringai ke arah Hyukjae, "terutama jika kau tidak segera bangun."

Meraih keatas, Donghae memukul pantat Hyukjae dengan keras, dan Hyukjae menjerit dan tertawa pada saat yang sama.

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Apa iya, sekarang?" Alis Donghae mengkerut. "Kau mengeluarkan beberapa sinyal yang beragam, Hyukjae. Bagaimana seorang pria sepertiku harus mengimbanginya?"

Donghae membungkuk kebawah dan mencium Hyukjae lagi, "Sampai nanti, sayang," tambahnya, dengan senyum mempesona, dia bangun dan meninggalkan Hyukjae dengan yang sedang berserakan pikirannya.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Ketika Hyukjae muncul di atas dek, Mac sudah kembali ke kapal, tapi dia menghilang ke dek atas saat Hyukjae membuka pintu bar.

Donghae dengan Apple-nya. Entah berbicara dengan siapa. Hyukjae hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Donghae berjalan kearah Hyukjae dan menariknya untuk mendekat, mencium rambut Hyukjae.

"Berita bagus… Baik. Yeah… Benarkah? Tangga darurat untuk kebakaran?... Oh, begitu… Ya, malam ini."

Donghae menekan tombol end, dan suara mesin menyala mengejutkan Hyukjae.

Pasti Mac yang berada didalam kokpit di atas.

"Waktunya pulang," kata Donghae, mencium Hyukjae sekali lagi saat ia mengikat tali jaket pelampung Hyukjae.

Matahari rendah di atas langit di belakang mereka ketika perjalanan pulang menuju Wangsan, dan Hyukjae merenung, sungguh betapa luar biasanya sore ini.

Dibawah perhatian Donghae, menjelaskan dengan sabar, Hyukjae sekarang tahu mengenai Mainsail, headsail, dan spinnaker dan pengetahuan tentang macam-macam ikatan: reef knot (simpul mati/pengunci), Clove hitch (simpul pangkal), dan sheep shank(simpul hidup). Bibir Donghae berkedut saat menerangkan itu.

"Aku bisa mengikatmu suatu hari nanti," gumam Hyukjae sambil mengeluh.

Mulut Donghae berputar dengan humor, "Kau harus menangkapku dulu, Tuan Lee."

Kata-kata Donghae mengingatkan kembali saat dia mengejar Hyukjae berputar-putar di apartemen, bergairah, namun sesudahnya sangat mengerikan.

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening dan bergidik. Karena setelah itu, ia meninggalkan Donghae.

Hyukjae menatap ke dalam mata coklat-gelap Donghae yang bening.

Hyukjae bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, apa ia bisa benar-benar meninggalkan Donghae lagi. Tapi tidak, ia berpikir ia tidak akan bisa.

Donghae kemudian mengajak Hyukjae tur yang lebih menyeluruh pada bagian dari kapal yang indah itu, menjelaskan semua desain yang inovatif dan juga teknisnya, dan bahan-bahan berkualitas tinggi yang digunakan untuk membangunnya.

Hyukjae jadi ingat wawancara dimana itu pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Donghae.

Saat itu Hyukjae mendengar Donghae begitu semangat menjelaskan tentang kapal. Ia pikir cinta Donghae pada lautan hanya untuk membangun perusahaan kargonya, bukan untuk kapal catamarans yang begitu keren.

Dan, tentu saja, Donghae membuat semuanya menjadi manis, cintanya untuk Hyukjae juga tidak terburu-buru.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala, mengingat tubuhnya saat ini sedang membungkuk dan ingin berada di bawah tangan ahlinya.

Donghae jelas adalah seorang kekasih yang luar biasa, Hyukjae yakin itu, meskipun tentu saja, Hyukjae tidak punya perbandingan. Walau Sungmin akan mengoceh lebih banyak jika hal itu selalu seperti ini, karena dia tidak suka untuk ada kerahasiaan.

" _Tapi berapa lama ini akan cukup baginya?"_ Hyukjae hanya tidak tahu, pikiran itu yang mengerikan.

Sekarang Donghae duduk, dan Hyukjae berdiri di lingkaran aman dari lengannya selama beberapa jam, sepertinya nyaman, keheningan yang akrab saat The Kwonb meluncur mendekati dan lebih mendekati Seoul.

Hyukjae memegang roda kemudi, seringkali Donghae memberikan arahan tentang cara Hyukjae mengemudikan kapal itu.

"Ada puisi tentang orang berlayar yang setua dunia ini," bisiknya di telinga Hyukjae.

"Kedengarannya seperti sebuah kutipan."

Hyukjae merasakan seringai Donghae.

"Antoine de Saint-Exupéry."

"Oh… Aku mengagumi The Little Prince."

"Aku juga."

Ini adalah sore pertama sebagai Donghae, tangannya masih di atas tangan Hyukjae, mengarahkan mereka ke Wangsan.

Lampu berkedip dari kapal, terpantul dari air yang gelap, tapi masih terang –sinar sore yang nyaman, benar-benar seperti lagu pembuka untuk melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam yang spektakuler.

Kerumunan orang-orang berkumpul di dermaga saat Donghae perlahan-lahan memutar kapalnya di sekitar area yang relatif kecil. Ia melakukannya dengan mudah dan sama persis sewaktu memutar kapal dengan lancar dari dermaga yang mereka tinggalkan sebelumnya.

Mac melompat ke dermaga dan mengikat The Kwonb dengan kencang ke sebuah tonggak.

"Sudah sampai," bisik Donghae.

"Terima kasih," gumam Hyukjae malu-malu. "Sore ini sangat sempurna."

Donghae menyeringai, "Aku pikir juga begitu. Mungkin kau bisa mendaftarkan diri di sekolah berlayar, jadi kita bisa berlayar selama beberapa hari, hanya kita berdua."

"Aku menyukai ide itu. Kita bisa meresmikan kamar tidurnya lagi dan lagi."

Donghae membungkuk dan mencium Hyukjae di bagian bawah telinga.

"Hmm… Aku akan menunggu untuk itu, Hyukjae," bisiknya, membuat satu persatu folikel rambut pada tubuh Hyukjae berdiri untuk memberi hormat. Hanya Donghae yang bisa melakukannya.

"Ayo, apartemen sudah bersih. Kita bisa kembali."

"Bagaimana dengan barang-barang kita di hotel?"

"Taylor sudah mengambilnya."

Hampir saja Hyukjae bertanya.

"Tadi, setelah ia memeriksa The Kwonb dengan tim-nya," Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae yang belum terucap.

"Apa orang malang itu pernah tidur?"

"Dia tidur." Donghae seperti biasa menarik salah satu alisnya kearah Hyukjae, bingung. "Dia hanya melakukan pekerjaannya, Hyukjae, dia sangat kompeten. Beruntung aku bisa bertemu dengan Jason."

"Jason?"

"Jason Taylor."

Hyukjae teringat pernah berpikir bahwa Taylor adalah nama depannya. Jason. Cocok juga untuk Taylor, sangat solid, dapat diandalkan.

Untuk beberapa alasan, itu membuat Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Kau menyukai Taylor," kata Donghae, menatap Hyukjae dengan spekulasi. Pertanyaannya seperti mencurigai Hyukjae.

"Aku rasa ya."

Donghae mengerinyit.

"Aku tidak terpikat padanya, kalau itu sebabnya kau mengerutkan kening. Hentikan."

Donghae hampir merengut -merajuk. Kadang-kadang dia seperti anak kecil.

"Aku pikir Taylor begitu karena kau sangat baik padanya. Itulah mengapa aku menyukainya. Tampaknya dia sopan, dapat diandalkan dan sangat loyal. Aku pikir dia memiliki daya tarik seperti kebapakan."

"Seperti kebapakan?"

"Ya."

"Oke, seperti kebapakan," Donghae sedang memikirkan arti kata itu.

Hyukjae tertawa, "Oh, demi Tuhan, Donghae, dewasalah."

Mulut Donghae menganga, terkejut dengan semburan Hyukjae, tapi kemudian ia mengerutkan kening seakan mempertimbangkan pernyataan Hyukjae.

"Aku akan mencoba," katanya pada akhirnya.

"Kau harus begitu. Sangat," jawab Hyukjae pelan tapi kemudian memutar mata pada Donghae.

"Kenangan apa yang muncul saat kau memutar mata kepadaku, Hyukjae," Donghae menyeringai.

Hyukjae balas menyeringai padanya, "Yah, jika kau menjaga sikapmu, mungkin kita bisa menghidupkan kembali beberapa kenangan itu."

Mulut Donghae berputar dengan humor. "Menjaga sikapku?" Donghae menaikkan alisnya, "Sungguh, Tuan Lee, apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku ingin menghidupkan kembali kenangan itu?"

"Mungkin dengan melihat matamu yang menyala seperti pohon natal ketika aku mengatakan itu."

"Kau sudah mengenalku lebih baik," kata Donghae datar.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih baik lagi."

Donghae tersenyum lembut karena itu.

"Dan aku juga ingin mengenalmu lebih baik, Hyukjae."

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

"Terima kasih, Mac," Donghae menjabat tangan McConnell di anak tangga dermaga.

"Selalu menyenangkan, Mr Lee, dan selamat tinggal. Hyukkie, senang bertemu denganmu."

Hyukjae menjabat tangannya dengan malu-malu. Dia pasti tahu kalau Hyukjae dan Donghae bercinta di atas kapal ketika ia turun ke darat.

"Selamat malam, Mac, terima kasih."

Mac nyengir dan mengedipkan mata, membuat Hyukjae memerah.

Donghae mengambil tangan Hyukjae, dan mereka berjalan di dermaga menuju Wangsan.

"Darimana Mac berasal?" tanya Hyukjae, ingin tahu tentang aksennya.

"Irlandia… Irlandia bagian Utara," Donghae mengoreksinya.

"Apa dia temanmu?"

"Mac? Dia bekerja untukku. Membantu membangun The Kwonb."

"Apa kau punya teman banyak?"

Donghae mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae

"Tidak terlalu. Melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan membuatku tidak menjalin persahabatan. Hanya ada satu," Donghae berhenti, kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam, dan Hyukjae tahu kalau dia akan menyebutkan Mrs. Tiffany.

"Lapar?" tanya Donghae, mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Hyukjae mengangguk. Memang, Hyukjae benar-benar sangat lapar sekarang.

"Kita akan makan di tempat meninggalkan mobil. Ayo."

Bersebelahan dengan SP, ada sebuah rumah makan kecil masakan Italia namanya Bee.

Mengingatkan Hyukjae pada tempat di Mokpo, ada beberapa meja dan booth (bangku/sofa panjang dengan sandaran), dekorasinya sangat tajam dan modern dengan sebuah foto festival pergantian abad warna hitam putih yang besar, berfungsi sebagai lukisan dinding.

Hyukjae dan Donghae duduk di booth, membaca menu dan menyesap anggur Frascati yang rasanya nikmat.

Ketika Hyukjae membaca menu, ia telah menetapkan pilihan, tapi tiba-tiba Donghae memandang padanya secara spekulatif.

"Apa?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Kau tampak manis, Hyukjae. Jalan-jalan keluar cocok untukmu."

Hyukjae memerah, "Terus terang aku merasa kulitku agak terbakar. Tapi aku punya sore yang indah. Sore yang sempurna. Terima kasih."

Donghae tersenyum, matanya yang menghangat. "Sama-sama," bisiknya.

"Bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Hyukjae memutuskan untuk menemukan misi dari otaknya yang sebenarnya.

"Apa saja, Hyukjae. Kau tahu itu," Donghae memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"Kau sepertinya tidak memiliki banyak teman. Mengapa begitu?"

Donghae mengangkat bahu dan mengerutkan kening.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu. Aku memiliki rekan bisnis, meskipun aku rasa itu sangat berbeda dengan persahabatan. Aku memiliki keluarga dan hanya itu. Selain Tiffany."

Hyukjae mengabaikan sebutan 'bitch troll' dari dalam hatinya ketika ia mendengar Donghae menyebut nama Tiffany.

"Tidak ada teman pria yang seumuran denganmu yang bisa kau ajak keluar dan melepaskan ketegangan?"

"Kau tahu bagaimana aku ingin melepaskan ketegangan, Hyukjae." Donghae memutar mulutnya, "Dan aku juga bekerja, membangun bisnis."

Donghae tampak bingung untuk berpikir sebentar, "Itu saja yang aku lakukan, kecuali berlayar dan terbang sesekali."

"Bahkan di perguruan tinggi?"

"Benar-benar tidak."

"Hanya Tiffany?"

Donghae mengangguk, ekspresinya waspada.

"Pasti kesepian," ucap Hyukjae menahan diri.

Bibir Donghae melengkung dengan senyum agak muram.

"Apa yang ingin kau makan?" tanyanya, mengubah topik pembicaraan lagi.

"Aku ingin risotto."

"Pilihan yang bagus." Kemudian Donghae memanggil pelayan, mengatakan itu untuk mengakhiri percakapan itu.

Setelah mereka memesan, Hyukjae bergeser tidak nyaman di kursinya, menatap jarinya sendiri yang tersimpul. Jika Donghae lagi senang berbicara, Hyukjae perlu untuk mengambil kesempatan itu.

Hyukjae harus bicara dengan Donghae tentang harapan Donghae, tentang dia, kebutuhannya.

"Hyukjae, apa ada yang salah? Katakan padaku."

Hyukjae segera melirik ke wajah peduli Donghae.

"Katakan padaku," kata Donghae lebih tegas, dan kepeduliannya berkembang menjadi –takut? kemarahan?

Hyukjae menghela napas dalam-dalam, "Aku hanya khawatir bahwa hubungan ini tidak akan cukup untukmu. Kau tahu, untuk melepaskan ketegangan."

Rahang Donghae meregang dan matanya mengeras, "Apa aku memberimu indikasi bahwa hubungan ini tidak cukup?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Aku tahu kau seperti apa. Apa yang kau… um… kebutuhanmu," Hyukjae tergagap.

Donghae menutup matanya dan menggosok dahi dengan jari-jari panjangnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Suaranya menakutkan lembut seolah-olah dia marah, dan itu menenggelamkan hati Hyukjae.

"Tidak, Donghae jangan salah paham, kau sangat luar biasa, dan aku tahu itu baru beberapa hari saja, tapi aku harap aku tidak memaksamu menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirimu sendiri, menjadi orang lain."

"Aku masih aku, Hyukjae, dengan semua Fifty Shades-ku yang sangat kacau. Ya, memang aku harus melawan dorongan itu untuk bisa terkontrol, tapi itu sudah menjadi bawaanku, bagaimanapun aku harus menangani hidupku. Ya, aku berharap kau untuk berperilaku baik dengan cara tertentu, dan saat kau tidak menantang sekaligus bersenang-senang. Kita masih melakukan apa yang aku inginkan. Kau membiarkan aku memukul pantatmu setelah penawaranmu yang keterlaluan di acara lelang kemarin," Donghae tersenyum dengan sayang mengingat kenangan itu.

"Aku menikmati menghukummu. Bukannya aku tidak berpikir bahwa dorongan itu akan pergi, tapi aku mencoba, dan itu tidak sesulit yang aku pikirkan."

Hyukjae menggeliat dan malu, mengingat kencan terlarang mereka di kamar tidur masa kecil Donghae.

"Aku tidak keberatan," bisik Hyukjae sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku tahu." Bibir Donghae melengkung membentuk senyuman yang agak enggan, "Aku juga tidak. Tapi biarkan aku bicara, Hyukjae, semua ini baru bagiku dan beberapa hari terakhir ini sudah menjadi yang terbaik dalam hidupku. Aku tidak ingin mengubah apa pun."

"Hal itu juga sudah menjadi yang terbaik dalam hidupku, tanpa kecuali," bisik Hyukjae dan senyum Donghae melebar.

"Jadi, apa kau tidak ingin membawaku ke ruang bermainmu?" tanya Hyukjae, melanjutkan perkataannya.

Donghae tampak menelan ludah dan pucat, semua jejak humornya tiba-tiba hilang.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Makasih buat yang masih luangin waktu buat baca dan kasih ripiu ya.

jujur aja kemaren-kemaren aku mulai berniat ga lanjutin ini lol tapi ya masa di propil, ff yg ue apdet nda ada yg end kan nda enak juga wkwk yaudah lah ya sekian curcolan saya.

Kasih ripiu monggo, cuma baca ya monggo, sesuka kalian saja, mwah mwah *kecup Hyukjae/plak


	13. Chapter 13

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **L** ee Sungmin **  
C** ho Kyuhyun **K** im Hyuna **  
A** hn Chilhyun(Kangta) **K** won Boa  
 **H** angeng **K** im Heechul  
 **K** im Taeyeon **T** iffany Hwang **  
K** im Youngwoon **K** im Jungmo **  
J** ang Hyunseung **K** im Ryeowook  
 **J** essica Jung **P** ark Jungsoo  
 **S** hin Donghee **C** hoi Siwon **  
T** aylor Martini **G** ail Jones **  
C** hoi Minho **K** im Jaekyung **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Perubahan nama keluarga (marga) dan tempat, lokasi gedung, langsung didalam cerita, sengaja gak aku tulis dicast satu-satu karena nanti kepenuhan hahaha  
Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, gak perlu maksain diri buat baca(?).  
Daftar istilah ada dibagian paling akhir –kalo ada(?).

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin."

"Mengapa tidak?" bisik Hyukjae.

Jujur saja ia merasa dapat sedikit cubitan penuh kekecewaan. Sisi lain didalam hatinya masih menginginkan Donghae yang sedikit kasar.

"Terakhir kali itu terjadi kau meninggalkan aku," kata Donghae pelan.

"Aku akan menghindari apapun yang bisa membuatmu meninggalkan aku lagi. Aku sangat terpukul ketika kau meninggalkan aku. Aku tegaskan itu. Aku tidak pernah ingin lagi merasakan seperti itu. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bagaimana perasaanku padamu," Mata coklat-gelap Donghae melebar dan intens dengan kesungguhannya.

"Tapi rasanya tidak adil. Hal itu membuatmu tidak akan bisa santai untuk terus-menerus khawatir tentang bagaimana aku merasakan itu. Kau telah membuat semua perubahan ini untukku, dan aku… kupikir aku harus membalas dengan beberapa cara. Aku tidak tahu, mungkin… mencoba… beberapa permainan," Hyukjae tergagap, wajahnya langsung sama merahnya dengan dinding ruang bermain Donghae.

Hyukjae masih saja susah untuk mengatakan hal itu, padahal ia sudah pernah melakukan berbagai macam seks yang menyimpang dengan Donghae.

"Hyukkie, kau sudah membalas lebih dari yang kau tahu. Tolong, jangan merasa seperti itu."

Hilang sudah Donghae yang ceria. Matanya bertambah lebar sekarang dengan tanda bahaya, dan keterus terangannya itu sangat memilukan.

"Sayang, kejadian itu hanya akan menjadi akhir pekan satu-satunya," Donghae melanjutkan.

"Berilah waktu untuk kita. Aku berpikir banyak sekali tentang kita minggu lalu, saat kau meninggalkan aku. Kita perlu waktu. Kau perlu mempercayai aku, dan aku juga. Mungkin pada saatnya kita dapat menikmati, tapi aku suka bagaimana kau sekarang ini. Aku suka melihatmu seperti ini, bahagia, santai dan riang, mengetahui bahwa aku ada hubungannya dengan ini. Aku belum pernah–" Donghae berhenti dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Kita harus berjalan sebelum kita bisa berlari," Donghae menyeringai geli.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Siwon. Dia mengatakan itu setiap saat. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku akan mengutip kata-katanya."

"Seorang Siwonisme."

Donghae tertawa, "Tepat."

Pelayan datang dengan makanan pembuka mereka dan bruschetta, dan pembicaraan mereka berubah topik untuk membuat Donghae jadi rileks.

Tetapi ketika piring yang besar seperti tidak layak ditempatkan di depan mereka, Hyukjae jadi tidak habis pikir dengan Donghae hari ini, yang santai, bahagia dan ceria.

Setidaknya Donghae sekarang tertawa, merasa nyaman lagi.

Hyukjae menarik napas, ia mulai lega saat Donghae mulai menanyainya tentang tempat-tempat yang sudah pernah Hyukjae singgahi. Itu diskusi yang singkat, karena Hyukjae tidak pernah kemana-mana kecuali wilayah sekitar Texas, Cina, dan Seoul.

Di sisi lain, Donghae, sudah berkeliling dunia. Pembicaraan mereka menjadi lebih ringan, lebih menyenangkan, berbicara tentang semua tempat yang pernah Donghae kunjungi.

Setelah mereka makan enak dan kenyang, Donghae mengendarai mobil kembali ke Galleria Foret, nyanyian suara Eva Cassidy yang lembut dan manis terdengar keluar dari speaker.

Itu membuat pikiran Hyukjae berganti menjadi damai.

Hyukjae mempunyai pikiran untuk hari ini yang sangat luar biasa. Mulai dari Dr Leeteuk, kejadian dikamar mandi, pengakuan Donghae, bercinta di hotel dan di kapal, membeli mobil. Bahkan Donghae sendiri begitu berbeda. Seolah-olah dia melepaskan sesuatu atau menemukan kembali sesuatu, Hyukjae tak tahu.

Siapa yang tahu Donghae bisa begitu romantis?

Ketika Hyukjae melirik Donghae, Donghae juga terlihat sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Rasanya seperti terpukul bagi Hyukjae, mengetahui bahwa Donghae benar-benar tidak pernah memiliki masa remaja yang normal pula.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala.

Pikiran Hyukjae kembali melayang ke bola dan dansa dengan Dr. Choi dan Donghae yang ketakutan kalau Choi sudah mengatakan semua tentang dirinya kepada Hyukjae.

Donghae masih menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Hyukjae.

Donghae pikir Hyukjae akan meninggalkannya jika Hyukjae tahu mengenai dia. Ia pikir bahwa Hyukjae mungkin akan meninggalkannya jika dia menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Oh, Donghae, kau begitu rumit.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Saat mereka hampir sampai apartemen Donghae, ketegangan Donghae mulai memancar sampai menjadi jelas. Sambil mengemudi, ia melihat-lihat trotoar dan gang-gang samping, matanya jelalatan dimana-mana, dan Hyukjae tahu kalau ia sedang mencari Taeyeon.

Hyukjae jadi mulai ikut mencari juga.

Setiap orang berambut coklat muda adalah tersangka, tapi mereka tetap tidak melihatnya.

Ketika Donghae memasuki garasi, mulutnya mengatup tegang, suram. Hyukjae heran mengapa mereka pulang ke sini jika Donghae akan menjadi begitu waspada dan tegang.

Minho berada di garasi, berpatroli. Audi bernoda sudah tak ada.

Ia langsung datang untuk membukakan pintu Hyukjae saat Donghae sudah parkir di samping SUV.

"Halo, Minho," bisik Hyukjae, menyapa.

"Tuan Lee Hyukjae," Minho mengangguk. "Mr. Lee."

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak, Sir."

Donghae mengangguk, menggenggam tangan Hyukjae, dan berjalan menuju lift. Otak Donghae pasti bekerja lembur, dia pasti terganggu.

Begitu mereka berada di dalam, Donghae menoleh pada Hyukjae.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar-keluar disini sendirian. Kau mengerti?" Suara Donghae agak keras.

"Oke."

Sikap Donghae membuat Hyukjae tersenyum.

Sekarang, Hyukjae memahami Donghae jauh lebih baik. Ini adalah mekanisme penangannya. Donghae menegaskan tentang Taeyeon, dia mencintai Hyukjae, dan dia ingin melindungi Hyukjae.

"Apa yang lucu?" gumam Donghae, ekspresinya sedikit menghibur.

"Kau."

"Aku? Tuan Lee Hyukjae? Kenapa aku lucu?" Donghae cemberut, dan tetap terlihat panas.

"Jangan cemberut."

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae, merasa geli.

"Karena efeknya sama buatku seperti kau terhadapku ketika aku melakukan ini," Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan sengaja.

Donghae menaikkan alisnya, terkejut dan senang pada waktu yang bersamaan, "Benarkah?" Donghae cemberut lagi dan membungkuk, memberi Hyukjae ciuman sayang dengan singkat.

Hyukjae menaikkan bibir untuk bertemu bibir Donghae, dalam sekian detik saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, ciuman sayang berubah menjadi liar, menyebar melalui pembuluh darah Hyukjae dari titik pusat yang paling intim, menuntunnya kepada Donghae.

Tiba-tiba, jari Hyukjae meremas rambut Donghae saat Donghae menyambarnya dan mendorongnya ke dinding lift, tangan Donghae meraup wajah Hyukjae, menahannya ke bibirnya saat lidah mereka saling mendesak.

Dan Hyukjae tidak tahu apakah itu karena terkurung di dalam lift yang membuat segala sesuatu menjadi lebih atau bukan, tapi yang jelas Hyukjae merasakan kebutuhan Donghae, kecemasannya, gairahnya.

Sialan. Hyukjae menginginkan Donghae, di sini, sekarang.

Ping, lift berhenti, pintu bergeser terbuka, dan Donghae menarik mukanya dari diri Hyukjae, pinggulnya masih menjepit Hyukjae ke dinding, tubuhnya yang mengeras masih menekan Hyukjae.

"Wow," bisik Donghae, terengah-engah.

"Wow," Hyukjae mengikutinya, tarikan napas menyambut paru-paru Hyukjae.

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae, matanya menyala.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Hyukkie." Donghae menelusuri bibir bawah Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya.

Dari sudut mata, Hyukjae dapat melihat Taylor melangkah mundur sehingga dia diluar jangkauan yang bisa melihat Hyukjae dan Donghae.

Dan dengan kesempatan itu, Hyukjae meraih dan mencium Donghae di sudut mulutnya yang terpahat dengan indah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Donghae."

Donghae melangkah mundur dan meraih tangan Hyukjae, matanya lebih gelap sekarang, berkabut.

"Ayo," perintahnya.

Taylor masih di ruang depan, diam-diam menunggu mereka.

"Selamat malam, Taylor," kata Donghae dengan ramah.

"Mr. Lee, Tuan Lee Hyukjae."

"Kemarin aku adalah Mr. Taylor," Hyukjae menyeringai pada Taylor, muka Taylor langsung memerah.

"Itu penyamaran yang bagus, Tuan Lee Hyukjae," kata Taylor terus terang.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

Donghae langsung mengencangkan genggamannya di tangan Hyukjae, kemudian cemberut.

"Jika kalian berdua telah selesai, aku ingin menanyai hasil dari tugasnya seseorang," Donghae melotot pada Taylor, yang kini terlihat tidak nyaman, dan Hyukjae merasa ngeri dalam hati.

Sepertinya Hyukjae telah melewati batas.

"Maaf," Hyukjae bicara pada Taylor, yang mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum ramah sebelum Hyukjae berbalik mengikuti Donghae.

"Aku akan bicara denganmu segera. Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar dengan Tuan Lee Hyukjae," kata Donghae pada Taylor, dan Hyukjae tahu Hyukjae akan berada dalam kesulitan.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Donghae membawa Hyukjae masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

"Jangan menggoda staf, Hyukjae," tegurnya.

Hyukjae membuka mulut untuk membela diri, kemudian menutupnya lagi, lalu membukanya lagi, agak bingung mencari alasan.

"Aku tidak menggodanya. Aku hanya bersikap ramah, itu berbeda."

"Kalau begitu jangan bersikap ramah dengan staf atau menggoda mereka. Aku tidak suka itu."

Oh. Selamat tinggal, Donghae yang ceria.

"Maaf," gumam Hyukjae dan menatap ke bawah pada jari-jarinya sendiri. Donghae membuat Hyukjae merasa seperti seorang anak kecil sepanjang hari.

Meraih kebawah, Donghae menangkup dagu Hyukjae, mengangkat kepala Hyukjae untuk bertemu dengan matanya.

"Kau tahu betapa cemburunya aku," bisiknya.

"Kau tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu, Donghae. Kau sudah memiliki tubuh dan jiwaku."

Donghae berkedip seolah-olah dia menemukan fakta itu sulit untuk diproses. Dia membungkuk dan mencium Hyukjae dengan cepat, tapi tidak ada gairah seperti yang mereka alami tadi di lift.

"Aku tidak akan lama. Anggap saja rumah sendiri," katanya cemberut dan berbalik, meninggalkan Hyukjae berdiri di kamar tidurnya, terpana dan kebingungan.

Sialan. Donghae cemburu, dan itu pada Taylor? Konyol. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

Melirik jam weker, Hyukjae melihat baru jam delapan lebih sedikit. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengambil pakaian untuk persiapan kerja besok.

Hyukjae menuju lantai atas ke kamarnya –kamar Hyukjae dan membuka lemari pakaian. Dan kosong. Semua pakaian hilang.

Sepertinya Donghae telah memegang kata-katanya dan membuang semua pakaian itu.

" _Sial."_

Mendadak nasehat Heechul kembali menghantuinya, _"Pria itu sangat harfiah, sayang."_

Hyukjae cemberut, menatap lemari yang kosong. Padahal ada beberapa pakaian yang sangat indah juga, seperti jas merah saat Hyukjae pakai dengan bola perak kemarin.

Ia akhirnya berakhir dengan mondar-mandir dengan putus asa di dalam kamar tidur. Dan sadar akan apa yang terjadi.

IPad tidak ada. Mac-nya juga tidak menampakan wujudnya. Atau mungkin Taeyeon yang mencurinya, entahlah.

Hyukjae segera kembali ke lantai bawah dan kembali masuk ke kamar Donghae. Di atas meja samping tempat tidur Donghae ada Mac, iPad, dan tas Hyukjae.

Semuanya ada di situ.

Hyukjae membuka pintu lemari pakaian.

Pakaiannya juga ada di situ, semuanya, pakaiannya berbagi tempat dengan pakaian Donghae. Entah kapan itu terjadi yang jelas Donghae tidak pernah memberitahu Hyukjae sebelumnya dan Hyukjae sudah terlanjut khawatir.

Hyukjae berbalik, dan mendapati Donghae berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Oh, mereka sudah selesai mengerjakan," gumam Donghae, mengalihkan perhatian.

"Apa yang salah? Kenapa barangku ada disini?" tanya Hyukjae, dan wajah Donghae langsung muram.

"Taylor berpikir Taeyeon masuk melalui tangga darurat. Dia pasti punya kunci. Semua kunci telah diganti sekarang. Tim Taylor telah membersihkan setiap ruang di apartemen ini. Dia sudah tidak ada di sini," Donghae berhenti dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kalau saja aku tahu di mana dia berada. Dia menghindari semua upaya kami untuk menemukannya padahal dia butuh bantuan," Donghae mengerutkan kening, kekesalannya pada Hyukjae telah hilang.

Hyukjae menempatkan tangannya di sekeliling Donghae.

Membungkus Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya, Donghae mencium rambut Hyukjae.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya kau menemukannya?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Dr. Siwon memiliki tempat."

"Bagaimana dengan suaminya?"

"Dia sudah lepas tangan terhadap Taeyeon," Nada Donghae getir. "Keluarganya berada di Connecticut. Jadi aku pikir Taeyeon sendirian di luar sana."

"Menyedihkan."

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa dengan semua barang-barangmu di sini? Aku ingin berbagi kamar denganmu," bisik Donghae. Perubahan arah pembicaraan yang cepat.

"Ya."

"Aku ingin kau tidur denganku. Aku tidak bermimpi buruk saat kau bersamaku."

"Kau mengalami mimpi buruk?"

"Ya."

Hyukjae mengencangkan pelukan Donghae mendengarnya, "Aku hanya ingin menyiapkan pakaianku untuk bekerja besok," gumam Hyukjae.

"Bekerja!" teriak Donghae seolah-olah itu adalah kata kotor yang ia keluarkan untuk Hyukjae sambil melotot.

"Ya, bekerja," jawab Hyukjae bingung dengan reaksi Donghae.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan ketidakpahaman yang lengkap, "Tapi Taeyeon? Dia ada di luar sana," ia berhenti sejenak. "Aku tidak ingin kau berangkat kerja."

"Itu konyol, Donghae. Aku harus bekerja."

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh."

"Aku punya pekerjaan baru, yang aku nikmati. Tentu saja aku harus bekerja."

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh," ulang Donghae, tegas.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan tinggal di sini sambil memutar-mutar ibu jariku saat kau menjadi Penguasa Alam Semesta?"

"Terus terang… ya."

Oh, Fifty, Fifty, Fifty… Beri Hyukjae kekuatan.

"Donghae, aku harus bekerja."

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh."

"Ya. Aku akan berangkat kerja," kata Hyukjae perlahan-lahan seolah-olah Donghae seorang anak kecil.

Donghae langsung cemberut padanya, "Diluar tidak aman."

"Donghae… Aku harus bekerja untuk mencari uang, dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu bekerja untuk mencari uang, dan bagaimana kau tahu, kau akan baik-baik saja?" Donghae hampir berteriak lagi.

Oke, jadi kesimpulannya Donghae akan memberikan tunjangan untuk Hyukjae? Oh, itu luar biasa menggelikan, kalau begitu untuk apa Hyukjae bekerja selama ini? Dan lagi, sangat tidak lucu Hyukjae yang seorang pria hanya duduk-duduk dirumah layaknya seorang nyonya besar. Hyukjae tidak mau.

Donghae marah sekarang, mata coklat-gelapnya tampak seperti badai dan berkedip, tapi Hyukjae tidak peduli.

"Demi Tuhan, Donghae, Taeyeon berdiri diujung tempat tidurmu, dan dia tidak menyakiti aku, dan ya, aku akan berangkat kerja. Aku tidak ingin berutang budi padamu. Aku punya pinjaman siswa yang harus dibayar."

Mulut Donghae jadi menekan ke dalam garis suram, karena Hyukjae menempatkan kedua tangan di pinggulnya sendiri, seperti seorang ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya.

Hyukjae tidak akan bergeming tentang ini.

" _Dia pikir dia siapa?"_

"Aku tidak ingin kau berangkat kerja."

"Ini bukan terserah kau, Donghae. Ini bukan keputusan yang harus kau buat."

Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya saat ia menatap Hyukjae.

Detik, menit menandai saat mereka saling melotot.

"Kalau begitu Shindong akan pergi denganmu."

"Donghae, itu tidak perlu. Kau menjadi tidak masuk akal."

"Tidak masuk akal?" Donghae menggeram. "Pilih salah satu, dia pergi denganmu, atau aku akan benar-benar menjadi tidak masuk akal yang membuatmu tetap di sini."

Donghae tidak akan, atau benar-benar akan melakukan itu?

"Bagaimana itu tepatnya?"

"Oh, aku sudah menemukan satu cara, Hyukjae. Jangan desak aku."

"Oke!" Hyukjae menyerah, mengangkat kedua tangan, menenangkan Donghae.

Mereka masih berdiri, dan saling mengerutkan dahi.

"Oke, Shindong bisa pergi denganku jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik," Hyukjae menyerah dan memutar mata. Donghae menyipitkan matanya dan berjalan satu langkah mengancam ke arah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae langsung melangkah mundur.

Donghae berhenti dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menutup matanya, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sepertinya berdebatan mereka benar-benar sudah berakhir.

"Bisakah aku mengajakmu berkeliling apartemen ini?"

"Oke," gumam Hyukjae dengan waspada.

Perubahan topik yang cepat. Dan gairah sepertinya sudah kembali di antara mereka. Donghae mengulurkan tangannya dan ketika Hyukjae menyambutnya, ia meremas tangan Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu."

"Kau tidak melakukan itu. Aku hanya bersiap-siap untuk lari tadi," kata Hyukjae asal ngomong.

"Lari?" Mata Donghae melebar.

"Aku bercanda!" _"–Oh astaga."_

Donghae akhirnya menuntun Hyukjae keluar dari lemari, dan mengambil waktu sebentar untuk menenangkan diri.

Adrenalin masih mengalir melalui tubuh Hyukjae. Bertengkar dengan Donghae memang hal yang tidak mudah dilakukan.

Donghae mengajak Hyukjae keliling apartemen, menunjukkan beberapa kamar. Didekat ruang bermain ada tiga kamar tidur cadangan di lantai atas, Hyukjae sangat penasaran karena mendapati kamar Taylor dan Mrs. Jones diantara dapur, ruangannya luas, dan masing-masing ada satu tempat tidur.

Rupanya Mrs. Jones belum kembali dari acara mengunjungi saudara perempuannya yang tinggal di Mokpo.

Selanjutnya saat di lantai bawah, ruang yang menarik mata Hyukjae adalah yang berseberangan dengan ruang kerja Donghae, ruang TV dengan layar plasma yang sangat besar dan berbagai macam game konsol.

Sangat nyaman.

"Jadi kau punya Xbox?" Hyukjae menyeringai.

"Ya, tapi aku payah dalam permainan itu. Kyuhyun selalu mengalahkan aku. Sangat lucu, ketika kau mengira ruangan ini adalah ruang bermainku," Donghae menyeringai ke arah Hyukjae dengan tampang kesalnya yang sudah terlupakan.

Syukurlah Donghae sudah kembali dengan suasana hatinya yang bagus.

"Aku senang kau menganggap aku lucu, Mr. Lee," tanggap Hyukjae dengan sombong.

"Memang itulah dirimu, Tuan Lee Hyukjae, saat kau tidak menjengkelkan, tentu saja."

"Aku biasanya menjengkelkan ketika kau bertindak tidak masuk akal."

"Aku? Tidak masuk akal?"

"Ya, Mr. Lee. Tidak masuk akal bisa menjadi nama tengahmu, kurasa."

"Aku tidak memiliki nama tengah."

"Tidak masuk akal akan sesuai dengan namamu itu."

"Aku pikir itu masalah pendapat, Tuan Lee Hyukjae."

"Aku akan tertarik saja pada pendapat profesionalnya Dr. Siwon."

Donghae langsung nyengir.

"Aku pikir dulu Kwon adalah nama tengahmu."

"Bukan. Nama keluarga."

"Tapi kau tidak menggunakannya."

"Itu sudah lama sekali. Ayo," perintah Donghae.

Hyukjae mengikuti Donghae keluar dari ruang TV melalui ruang besar menuju koridor utama melewati ruang utility dan gudang anggur yang mengesankan dan memasuki ruang kerja Taylor yang besar dan lengkap.

Taylor berdiri ketika mereka masuk. Didalam ruangan ini ada meja pertemuan dengan enam kursi. Di atas salah satu meja ada tumpukan monitor. Hyukjae tidak tahu apartemen ini memiliki CCTV. Tampaknya untuk memantau balkon, tangga, lift service, dan serambi.

"Hai, Taylor. Aku hanya mengajak Hyukjae berkeliling."

Taylor mengangguk tapi tidak tersenyum. Hyukjae jadi menduga-duga kalau Taylor telah diceramahi Donghae. Ketika Hyukjae tersenyum pada Taylor, Taylor hanya mengangguk sopan.

Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae sekali lagi dan membawanya ke perpustakaan.

"Dan, tentu saja, kau sudah berada di sini," Donghae membuka pintu. Hyukjae melihat sekeliling, ada meja biliar dilapisi kain wol tebal yang kasar warna hijau.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" tanya Hyukjae membuat Donghae tersenyum, terkejut.

"Oke. Apakah kau sudah pernah bermain sebelumnya?"

"Beberapa kali," Hyukjae berbohong, dan Donghae menyipitkan matanya, memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong, Hyukjae. Mungkin kau belum pernah bermain sebelumnya atau…"

Hyukjae menjilat bibirnya sendiri, "Kau takut dengan sedikit kompetisi?"

"Takut dengan pria kurus seperti mu?" Donghae pura-pura mencemooh dengan bergurau.

"Mau taruhan, Mr Lee?"

"Kau sangat percaya diri, Tuan Hyukjae," Donghae menyeringai, geli dan sekaligus tidak percaya. "Taruhan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Jika aku menang, kau akan membawaku kembali ke ruang bermain."

Donghae langsung menatap Hyukjae seolah-olah ia tak bisa memahami apa yang telah Hyukjae katakan.

"Dan jika aku menang?" tanya Donghae setelah rasa terguncangnya mereda.

"Kalau itu terserah kau."

Mulut Donghae berputar saat ia merenungkan apa yang akan ia dapat jika menang.

"Oke, sepakat." Donghae menyeringai. "Apakah kau ingin bermain jenis pool, English snooker atau carom biliards?"

"Pool, please. Aku tidak tahu yang selain itu."

Dari lemari bawah salah satu rak buku, Donghae mengeluarkan tas kulit besar. Di dalamnya ada bola pool yang dibungkus dengan kain beludru.

Cepat dan efisien, ia menyusun bola di atas kain tebal dari wol kasar itu.

Hyukjae jadi lupa kalau dirinya mungkin tidak pernah bermain biliar pool di atas meja besar sebelumnya.

Donghae memberi Hyukjae cue(stik biliar) dan beberapa kapur.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

"Apa kau ingin meneruskan?" Donghae pura-pura sopan. Ia menikmati dirinya sendiri, berpikir kalau ia akan menang.

"Oke," Hyukjae memberi kapur ujung cue-nya, dan meniup kelebihan kapurnya, menatap Donghae melalui bulu matanya.

Mata Donghae gelap saat Hyukjae lakukan itu.

Hyukjae memegang bola putih yang bergaris dan mengusapnya bersih dengan cepat, memukul bola ditengah segitiga yang sejajar dengan kekuatan sedemikian rupa hingga bola bergarisnya berputar dan masuk ke dalam top right pocket.

Hyukjae sudah menyebarkan sisa bolanya.

"Aku memilih bola yang bergaris," kata Hyukjae polos, tersenyum malu-malu pada Donghae.

Mulut Donghae berputar terhibur. "Silakan duluan," katanya sopan.

Hyukjae melanjutkan dengan memasukkan tiga bola berikutnya secara berurutan. Pada saat ini, Hyukjae sangat bersyukur kepada Kangin yang mengajarinya bermain pool dan memainkannya dengan baik.

Donghae mengawasi tanpa ekspresi, tidak memberikan apa-apa lagi, kecuali rasa gelinya yang sepertinya sudah hilang. Hyukjae melewatkan bola garis hijau dengan jarak hanya selebar rambut.

"Kau tahu, Hyukjae, aku bisa berdiri di sini dan menontonmu sambil bersandar dan meregangkan badan di meja biliar ini sepanjang hari," kata Donghae memuji.

Hyukjae memerah. Bersyukur karena ia sedang mengenakan jins. Dia menyeringai.

Donghae jelas mencoba mengganggu permainan Hyukjae, Si Brengsek.

Donghae menarik sweater biru-gelapnya keatas kepala, melemparkan itu ke belakang kursi, dan menyeringai pada Hyukjae, saat ia berjalan untuk memukul bola pertamanya.

Donghae membungkuk rendah di atas meja. Mulut Hyukjae langsung kering. Oh, Hyukjae melihat apa yang Donghae maksud. Donghae dengan jins ketat dan T-shirt putih, membungkuk, seperti itu, adalah hal yang sudah pasti untuk diperhatikan.

Pikiran Hyukjae sempat kosong sebentar. Donghae memasukkan empat bola solidnya dengan cepat, kemudian melakukan kesalahan dengan memasukkan bola putih.

"Sebuah kesalahan yang sangat mendasar, Mr. Lee," goda Hyukjae.

Donghae menyeringai.

"Ah, Tuan Hyukjae, aku hanyalah seorang manusia yang bodoh. Sekarang giliranmu, aku percaya," Donghae mempersilahkan dengan melambaikan tangan ke meja.

"Kau tidak sedang mencoba untuk mengalah, kan?"

"Oh tidak. Untuk apa hal seperti itu? Aku punya sesuatu dalam pikiranku sebagai hadiah, jadi aku ingin menang, Hyukjae," Donghae mengangkat bahu sambil berlalu. "Sekali lagi, aku selalu ingin menang."

Hyukjae menyipitkan mata kepada Donghae. Saat itu juga, Hyukjae sangat senang karena sekarang sedang mengenakan blus biru muda, dengan potongan rendah yang menyenangkan.

Hyukjae berjalan mengelilingi meja, membungkuk rendah pada setiap kesempatan, membiarkan Donghae untuk melihat pantat dan dada mulusnya setiap kali Hyukjae bisa.

Lihat, Hyukjae bisa memainkan dua permainan sekaligus.

Hyukjae melirik Donghae.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan," bisik Donghae, matanya gelap.

Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya dengan genit ke satu sisi, sambil dengan lembut membelai cue, menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah perlahan-lahan.

"Oh. Aku hanya memutuskan bola yang mana yang aku pukul berikutnya," bisik Hyukjae sambil berlalu.

Membungkuk diatas meja, Hyukjae memukul bola oranye bergaris ke posisi yang lebih baik.

Kemudian Hyukjae berdiri tepat di depan Donghae dan mengambil sisanya dari bawah meja. Ia memukul lurus pada tembakan berikutnya.

Ketika membungkuk tepat di atas meja. Hyukjae mendengar Donghae menarik napas tajam, dan tentu saja, pukulannya jadi meleset.

" _Sial!"_

Donghae mendekat dan berdiri di belakang Hyukjae sementara Hyukjae masih membungkuk di atas meja.

Donghae menempatkan tangannya di atas pantat Hyukjae.

"Apakah kau menggoyangkan pantatmu untuk mengejekku, Tuan Lee Hyukjae?" Dan Donghae memukul pantat Hyukjae, keras.

Hyukjae terkesiap. "Ya," gumamnya, karena itu benar.

"Hati-hati dengan apa yang kau inginkan, sayang."

Hyukjae mengusap pantatnya sendiri saat Donghae berjalan di ujung meja yang lain, membungkuk, dan mengambil pukulannya.

Astaga, Hyukjae bisa melihat Donghae sepanjang hari.

Donghae memukul bola merah, dan menembak ke sisi kiri pocket. Tujuannya untuk bola kuning, top right, tapi meleset.

Hyukjae langsung menyeringai karena itu.

"Kesini Red Room, kami datang," Hyukjae mengejek Donghae.

Donghae hanya mengangkat alis dan mengarahkan Hyukjae untuk melanjutkan. Hyukjae memukul dengan cepat bola hijau bergaris dan suatu kebetulan, itu berhasil membentur ke bola oranye bergaris yang terakhir.

"Nama pocket-mu," bisik Donghae, dan seolah-olah ia sedang berbicara tentang suatu hal lain, sesuatu yang gelap dan kasar.

"Top left-hand," Hyukjae membidik di atas bola hitam, memukulnya, tapi melenceng. Itu terlalu lebar

Donghae tersenyum dengan seringaian nakal ketika ia membungkuk di atas meja dan memasukkan dengan cepat dua bola solids yang tersisa.

Hyukjae tentu saja terengah-engah, mengawasi Donghae, tubuh lentur Donghae meregang di atas meja.

Donghae berdiri dan memberi kapur diujung cue-nya, matanya membakar ke dalam diri Hyukjae.

"Jika aku menang, aku akan memukul pantatmu, lalu bercinta denganmu diatas meja biliar ini."

Kejantanan Hyukjae dibawah langsung menegang dengan keras, sepertinya lubangnya juga sedang ikut mengepal lapar.

"Top right," bisik Donghae sambil menunjuk bola hitam, dan membungkuk untuk memukulnya.

Dengan lincah dan mudah, Donghae memukul bola putih hingga meluncur ke seberang meja, menyentuh bola hitam dan oh, begitu pelannya bola hitam menggelinding, bergoyang-goyang di tepi, dan akhirnya masuk di lubang ke kanan atas meja biliar.

Donghae berdiri, dan mulutnya tersimpul penuh kemenangan, dengan senyum sangat puas.

Meletakkan Cue-nya, ia melenggang santai ke arah Hyukjae, lengkap dengan rambut kusut, celana jeans, dan T-shirt putih. Ia tidak terlihat seperti seorang CEO, ia tampak seperti anak nakal dari sisi kota yang salah.

Dan sialnya, itu begitu seksi bagi Hyukjae.

"Kau tak akan menjadi seorang pecundang yang tak mau menerima kekalahan, kan?" gumam Donghae, nyaris sedikit menyeringai.

"Tergantung seberapa keras kau memukul pantatku," bisik Hyukjae sambil berpegangan pada cue yang mendukungnya berdiri.

Donghae segera mengambil cue Hyukjae dan menempatkannya ke satu sisi meja, mengaitkan jarinya ke bagian atas baju Hyukjae, dan menarik Hyukjae ke arahnya.

"Ya, mari kita menghitung pelanggaran ringanmu, Tuan Hyukjae," Donghae mulai menghitung dengan jari panjangnya. "Satu, membuat aku cemburu pada staf-ku sendiri. Dua, berdebat denganku tentang kerja. Dan tiga, memamerkan pantatmu yang lezat padaku selama dua puluh menit terakhir."

Mata coklat-gelap Donghae lembut bersinar penuh gairah, sambil membungkuk, ia menggosok hidungnya pada Hyukjae.

"Aku ingin kau melepaskan jinsmu dan kemeja yang sangat menarik itu sekarang."

Donghae mencium bibir Hyukjae selembut bulu, melangkah dengan santai menuju pintu, dan menguncinya.

Ketika ia berbalik dan menatap ke arah Hyukjae, matanya seperti terbakar.

Hyukjae berdiri lemas, benar-benar seperti zombie, dengan jantung berdebar-debar, dan darah seperti dipompa, benar-benar tak mampu menggerakkan satu ototpun.

"Pakaianmu, Hyukjae. Kau tampaknya masih memakainya. Lepaskan pakaianmu atau aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

"Kau boleh melakukan itu," balas Hyukjae cepat, dengan suara yang terdengar sangat pelan dan panas.

Donghae langsung menyeringai.

"Oh, Tuan Hyukjae. Itu pekerjaan kotor, tapi kurasa aku bisa bangkit untuk menerima tantangan itu."

"Biasanya kau memang selalu terbangun gara-gara sebagian besar tantangan, Mr. Lee," Hyukjae mengangkat sebuah alis pada Donghae, dan Donghae kembali menyeringai.

"Kenapa, Tuan Hyukjae, apa maksudmu?"

Dalam perjalanannya ke arah Hyukjae, Donghae berhenti di meja kecil yang ada di salah satu rak buku. Mengulurkan tangannya, Donghae mengambil penggaris Perspex dua belas inci. Ia memegang masing-masing ujungnya dan melentur-lenturkannya, tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada Hyukjae.

Jelas, senjata pilihan Donghae.

Mulut Hyukjae langsung terasa kering.

Tiba-tiba, Hyukjae merasa panas dan terganggu serta gerakan yang sangat kecil, seperti kedutan ditempat Donghae biasanya bersarang. Hanya Donghae yang bisa membuatnya terangsang hanya dengan pandangannya serta melentur-lenturkan sebuah penggaris.

Donghae menyelipkan penggaris ke saku belakang jinsnya sendiri dan berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah Hyukjae, matanya gelap penuh janji.

Tanpa bicara, Donghae menjatuhkan diri dengan berlutut di depan Hyukjae dan mulai membuka tali sepatu dihadapannya, dengan cepat dan efisien, menarik kedua Adidas Hyukjae dan kaus kaki keluar.

Hyukjae bersandar di pinggir meja bilyar agar tidak terjatuh.

Dengan menunduk, menatap ke arah Donghae saat si tampan itu membuka tali sepatu, Hyukjae mengagumi kedalaman perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Donghae –pria kacau yang tampan itu.

Hyukjae mencintainya.

Donghae meraih pinggul Hyukjae, menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke dalam pinggang jins, dan membuka kancing dan ritsletingnya.

Donghae mengintip ke atas melalui bulu matanya yang panjang, sambil menyeringai paling tidak senonoh ketika ia perlahan-lahan melucuti celana jins Hyukjae.

Hyukjae melangkah keluar dari jins, senang karena sedang mengenakan celana dalam yang lucu, dan Donghae segera mencengkeram belakang kaki Hyukjae dan menjalankan hidungnya sepanjang pangkal paha Hyukjae.

Hyukjae praktis meleleh.

"Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang agak kasar denganmu, Hyukkie. Kau harus memberitahuku untuk berhenti kalau terlalu berlebihan," Donghae menghirup napas. Ia mencium Hyukjae, dilubang.

"Unhh–Kata aman?" gumam Hyukjae, mengerang pelan.

"Bukan, tak ada kata aman, cukup beritahu aku untuk berhenti, dan aku akan berhenti. Mengerti?" Donghae mencium Hyukjae lagi, kali ini ia berpindah mengendus kejantanan Hyukjae.

Donghae berdiri, tatapannya intens. "Jawab aku," ia menyuruh dengan suara beludrunya yang lembut.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti," Hyukjae bingung dengan desakan Donghae.

"Kau terus menerus memancingku dan memberiku berbagai isyarat sepanjang hari, Hyukjae," kata Donghae.

"Kau bilang kau khawatir aku sudah kehilangan sisi lainku. Aku tak yakin apa yang kau maksudkan, dan aku tak tahu seberapa seriusnya kau, tapi kita akan mencari tahu. Aku tak ingin kembali ke dalam ruang bermain lagi, jadi kita bisa mencoba ini sekarang, tapi jika kau tak bermaksud seperti itu, kau harus berjanji untuk memberitahuku," lanjut Donghae dengan intensitas yang membakar telah muncul dari kegelisahannya menggantikan keangkuhan sebelumnya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu. Bukan kata aman," tegas Hyukjae lagi untuk meyakinkannya.

"Kita adalah kekasih, Hyukjae. Kekasih tak perlu kata-kata aman," Donghae mengernyit sebentar, "Benar kan?"

"Kurasa benar," gumam Hyukjae. Astaga, bagaimana Hyukjae bisa tau, ini pertama kalinya ia pacaran. "Aku janji."

Donghae membaca wajah Hyukjae untuk mencari setiap petunjuk bahwa Hyukjae mungkin tak punya keberanian atas keyakinan, dan Hyukjae gugup sekaligus bergairah juga.

Hyukjae sangat bahagia bisa melakukan hal itu, mengetahui bahwa Donghae mencintainya. Itu sangat sederhana untuk Hyukjae, dan sekarang, ia tak ingin berpikir yang berlebihan.

Senyum perlahan membentang di wajah Donghae, dan ia mulai membuka kancing baju Hyukjae, jari cekatannya membuat pekerjaannya makin singkat, meskipun ia tidak melepaskan baju Hyukjae.

Donghae membungkuk dan mengambil cue. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan itu.

Sebuah getaran rasa takut berjalan melalui diri Hyukjae.

"Kau bermain dengan baik, Tuan Hyukjae. Aku harus mengatakannya kalau aku sangat terkejut, mengapa kau tidak memasukkan bola hitam?"

Ketakutan Hyukjae jadi terlupakan, ia cemberut, bertanya-tanya kenapa Donghae harus terkejut, Donghae sangat seksi, Si arogan brengsek.

Hyukjae mengatur posisi bola putih.

Donghae berjalan kembali mengitari meja dan berdiri tepat di belakang Hyukjae saat Hyukjae membungkuk untuk memukul bola bidikannya. Ia menempatkan tangannya di paha kanan Hyukjae dan menjalankan jarinya ke atas dan ke bawah kaki, ke atas sampai pantat Hyukjae dan kembali lagi, dengan lembut membelai Hyukjae.

"Pukulanku akan meleset jika kau terus melakukan ini," bisik Hyukjae, menutup mata dan menikmati nuansa tangan Donghae padanya.

"Aku tak peduli jika kau kena atau meleset, sayang. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu seperti ini, setengah berpakaian, berbaring di atas meja biliarku. Apa kau tahu bagaimana panasnya kau saat ini?"

Hyukjae memerah, lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam, Hyukjae mencoba untuk mengabaikan Donghae dan Hyukjae memukul lurus. Pikirannya berkabut.

Donghae membelai pantat Hyukjae, lagi dan lagi.

"Atas kiri," gumam Hyukjae, kemudian memukul bola putih. Donghae langsung memukul Hyukjae dengan keras, tepat di atas pantatnya.

"Aah!" Hyukjae menjerit, semuanya begitu tiba-tiba baginya.

Bola putih menyentuh bola hitam, memantul bantalan terlalu lebar dan menjauh dari lubang.

Donghae membelai pantat Hyukjae lagi. "Oh, kurasa kau perlu mencoba lagi," bisiknya. "Kau harus berkonsentrasi, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae terengah-engah sekarang, senang dengan permainan ini.

Donghae berjalan ke ujung meja, mengatur bola hitam lagi, kemudian menggelindingkan bola putih kembali ke pada Hyukjae. Ia tampak begitu menggoda, bermata gelap dengan senyum mesum. Bagaimana mungkin Hyukjae bisa menolak pria itu?

Hyukjae menangkap bola putih itu dan menempatkannya supaya lurus, siap untuk memukul lagi.

"Uh uh," Donghae memperingatkan. "Tunggu dulu." Oh, Donghae suka untuk memperpanjang penderitaan itu. Ia berjalan kembali dan berdiri di belakang Hyukjae lagi.

Hyukjae memejamkan mata sekali lagi ketika kali ini Donghae mengelus paha kirinya lalu membelai pantatnya lagi.

"Bidik," Donghae menarik nafas. Hyukjae tak dapat menahan erangan saat gairah berputar-putar dalam dirinya.

Dan Hyukjae mencoba, benar-benar mencoba, untuk berpikir tentang dimana ia harus memukul bola putih supaya membentur bola hitam.

Hyukjae bergeser sedikit ke kanan, dan Donghae tetap mengikutinya.

Hyukjae membungkuk ke arah meja sekali lagi. Menggunakan semua sisa terakhir kekuatan bagian dalamnya –yang mana sudah begitu jauh berkurang sejak ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi begitu ia memukul bola putihnya.

Hyukjae mulai membidik dan memukul bola putih lagi.

Donghae memukul Hyukjae sekali lagi, lebih keras.

"Aduh!"

"Oh tidak!" erang Hyukjae menyahut keaduhannya tadi, bidikannya meleset.

"Sekali lagi, Sayang. Dan jika kau meleset kali ini, aku benar-benar akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan itu."

Donghae mengatur bola hitam sekali lagi dan berjalan, perlahan menyakitkan, kembali ke arah Hyukjae sampai ia berdiri di belakang Hyukjae, membelai pantat seksi Hyukjae sekali lagi.

"Kau bisa melakukannya," bujuk Donghae.

Hyukjae mendorong pantat kebelakang agar mendekati tangan Donghae, dan dia segera memukul Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Bersemangat, Tuan Lee?" bisik Donghae.

"Nah, mari kita singkirkan ini." Dengan lembut Donghae menggeser celana dalam Hyukjae untuk menuruni paha dan melepaskannya.

Hyukjae tidak bisa melihat apa yang Donghae lakukan dengan celana dalamnya, tapi yang jelas Donghae membuat Hyukjae merasa ter-ekspos saat ia menanamkan ciuman lembut pada masing-masing pipi pantat Hyukjae.

"Ambil tembakan, sayang."

Hyukjae ingin merintih, namun itu tak akan terjadi. Ia tahu ia akan meleset lagi.

Hyukjae meluruskan bola putih, memukulnya, dan dalam ketidaksabaran ia melewatkan bola hitam sepenuhnya.

Sebaliknya, Donghae membungkuk tepat di atas Hyukjae, menempelkannya ke meja, mengambil cue dari tangannya dan mengelindingkannya ke samping bantalan.

Hyukjae bisa merasakan Donghae, keras, dibelakang pantatnya.

"Kau meleset," kata Donghae lembut di telinga Hyukjae.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Sekarang pipi Hyukjae sudah menempel saja di kain tebal dari wol kasar.

"Angkat tanganmu di atas meja."

Hyukjae lakukan apa yang Donghae katakan.

"Bagus. Aku akan memukul pantatmu sekarang dan lain kali, mungkin sampai kau tidak menginginkannya." Donghae bergeser sehingga ia berdiri ke sebelah kiri Hyukjae, bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras menempel pinggul Hyukjae.

Napas Hyukjae ngos-ngosan dan panas, gairah terprogram menjadi lebih berat melalui pembuluh darahnya.

Dengan lembut, Donghae membelai pantat Hyukjae dan tangan satunya diputar-putar sekitar tengkuk Hyukjae, jari-jari Donghae meremas rambut halus Hyukjae, siku Donghae di punggung Hyukjae, menahan Hyukjae agar tetap merunduk.

Hyukjae benar-benar tidak berdaya.

"Buka kakimu," bisik Donghae.

Untuk sesaat, Hyukjae ragu-ragu. Dan Donghae segera memukulnya keras, dengan penggaris.

Suaranya lebih keras dari sengatannya, hingga membuat Hyukjae terkejut.

"Aw!" Hyukjae terkesiap, dan Donghae memukulnya lagi.

"Kaki," perintah Donghae.

Hyukjae akhirnya membuka kaki, terengah-engah. Dan penggaris menyerang lagi.

"Ow!" Hyukjae memejamkan mata dan menyerap rasa sakit itu.

Rasanya sangat menyengat, tapi suara keras terhadap kulit Hyukjae terdengar lebih buruk daripada rasanya. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk, dan nafas Donghae menjadi lebih berat.

Donghae memukul Hyukjae lagi dan lagi, dan Hyukjae mengerang.

Hyukjae tak yakin berapa banyak serangan lagi yang bisa ia tahan, tapi mendengar Donghae, tahu bagaimana terangsangnya Donghae, meningkatkan gairahnya dan keinginannya untuk melanjutkan.

Penggaris itu dipukulkan sekali lagi.

"Anhh!" Hyukjae merintih keras, dan Donghae merespon dengan mengerang.

"Ya sayang, aku tak tau kalau kau suka dikasari," Donghae memukul Hyukjae lagi, dan lagi, dan sekali lagi.

Lebih keras kali ini dan itu membuat Hyukjae meringis.

"S-stop!" Kata itu keluar dari mulut Hyukjae bahkan sebelum Hyukjae sadar bahwa ia sudah mengatakannya.

Seketika Donghae menjatuhkan penggarisnya dan melepaskan Hyukjae. "Cukup?" bisiknya.

"Ya."

"Aku ingin memasuki dirimu sekarang," kata Donghae, suaranya tegang.

Donghae melepaskan celananya, saat Hyukjae berbaring terengah-engah di atas meja, mengetahui bahwa ia akan menjadi kasar.

Hyukjae heran sekali lagi bagaimana dirinya telah berhasil mengatasi pukulan tadi, dan ia menikmatinya, apapun yang Donghae lakukan padanya sampai saat ini.

Itu sangat gelap, tapi memang begitulah Donghae.

Donghae memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam anal Hyukjae dan menggerakkan dengan berputar-putar. Hal itu terasa sangat indah bagi Hyukjae.

Menutup mata, Hyukjae bersenang-senang dengan sensasi itu.

Ada suara robekan foil, kemudian Donghae berdiri di belakang Hyukjae, di antara kedua kaki Hyukjae, mendorong mereka supaya lebih lebar.

Perlahan-lahan Donghae tenggelam ke dalam diri Hyukjae, mengisinya.

"Sshhh Hyukkiee," erangan Donghae terdengar, yang murni kenikmatan, dan itu membangkitkan jiwa Hyukjae.

Donghae mencengkeram pinggul Hyukjae dengan tegas, memudahkan penisnya keluar dari Hyukjae lagi, dan kemudian kembali medorong lebih keras.

"Akkhhh–Donghaeeh!"

Donghae diam sejenak. "Lagi?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Bebaskan dirimu, bawa aku bersamamu," bisik Hyukjae terengah-engah.

Donghae mengerang pelan di tenggorokannya, mengeluarkan penisnya dari Hyukjae sekali lagi, kemudian menghentak kembali ke dalam, dan mengulanginya lagi dan lagi dengan lambat, secara sengaja, seperti hukuman yang brutal, berirama surgawi.

"Oohhh–sialann," Hyukjae menikmati kelambatan itu.

Penis Hyukjae terasa makin keras. Dan Donghae sepertinya merasakan itu juga, dan meningkatkan iramanya, mendorong Hyukjae, lebih dalam, lebih keras, lebih cepat.

"D-donghaehh!" Hyukjae menyerah, meledak mengotori pinggiran meja, menguras jiwa, menuju orgasme yang membuatnya kehabisan tenaga dan kelelahan.

"Ohh Hyukkiee –hh."

Samar-samar Hyukjae menyadari, Donghae juga membiarkan dirinya meledak, memanggil nama Hyukjae, jari-jarinya menancap ke pinggul Hyukjae, dan kemudian ia diam dan ambruk diatas Hyukjae.

Mereka merosot ke lantai, dan Donghae membuai Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, sayang," Donghae menarik nafas, menutupi wajah Hyukjae yang menengadah dengan ciuman ringan selembut bulu.

Hyukjae membuka mata dan menatap kearahnya, dan ia membungkus tangannya lebih ketat di sekeliling Hyukjae.

"Kain tebal dari wol kasar itu membekas hingga pipimu berwarna pink," bisik Donghae sambil menggosok wajah Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana tadi?" tanya Donghae, matanya melebar dan waspada.

"Rasanya luar biasa nikmat," gumam Hyukjae. "Aku menyukai cara kasar, Donghae, dan aku suka lembut juga."

"Aku menyukai itu denganmu," Donghae menutup matanya dan memeluk Hyukjae lebih erat.

Astaga, Hyukjae sangat lelah.

"Kau tidak pernah ada yang kurang, Hyukkie. Kau manis, cerdas, menantang, menyenangkan, seksi, setiap hari aku berterima kasih pada takdir Tuhan bahwa dulu kau yang datang untuk mewawancaraiku dan bukan Lee Sungmin." Donghae mencium rambut Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan menguap di dada Donghae.

"Aku membuatmu kelelahan," Donghae melanjutkan. "Ayo. Mandi, lalu tidur."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Hai!

MAKASIH YANG SUDAH SEMPATIN BACA DAN KASIH RIPIU DAN SELAMAT DATANG BUAT YANG BARU BACA.

Sebenernya aku gaberencana nulis an gini cuma kayanya harus deh ya wkwk karna aku juga mau nanya nih, masih pada pengen lanjut apa engga.

Soalnya sudah terbongkar juga beberapa teka-tekinya(?)

Takutnya udah ga kebayang HaeHyuknya karna trailer film aslinya sudah keluar hehe, gitu aja sih, mohon dijawab di ripiu ya, tuangin unek2 segala macem diripiu juga gapapa, selalu terbuka kan ripiu itu wkwk

See ya!


	14. Chapter 14

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **L** ee Sungmin **  
C** ho Kyuhyun **K** im Hyuna **  
A** hn Chilhyun(Kangta) **K** won Boa  
 **H** angeng **K** im Heechul  
 **K** im Taeyeon **T** iffany Hwang **  
K** im Youngwoon **K** im Jungmo **  
J** ang Hyunseung **K** im Ryeowook  
 **J** essica Jung **P** ark Jungsoo  
 **S** hin Donghee **C** hoi Siwon **  
T** aylor Martini **G** ail Jones **  
C** hoi Minho **K** im Jaekyung **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Perubahan nama keluarga (marga) dan tempat, lokasi gedung, langsung didalam cerita, sengaja gak aku tulis dicast satu-satu karena nanti kepenuhan hahaha  
Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, gak perlu maksain diri buat baca(?).  
Daftar istilah ada dibagian paling akhir –kalo ada(?).

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Mereka berdua di bak mandi Donghae, saling berhadapan, tenggelam sampai ke dagu diantara busa, aroma manis melati menyelimuti mereka.

Donghae memijat kaki Hyukjae, satu per satu. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan dan mungkin juga sedikit liar.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" gumam Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja. Apapun, Hyukkie, kau tahu itu."

Hyukjae menarik napas panjang dan duduk, berkedip hanya sedikit.

"Besok, saat aku berangkat kerja, bisakah Shindong hanya mengantarku sampai pintu depan kantor kemudian menjemputku pada sore harinya? Kumohon, Donghae. Please," bujuk Hyukjae.

Tangan Donghae diam saat keningnya berkerut. "Kurasa kita sudah setuju," gerutunya.

"Kumohon," Hyukjae memohon.

"Bagaimana dengan makan siang?"

"Aku akan membuat sesuatu untuk kubawa ke sana jadi aku tidak harus keluar, please."

Donghae mencium punggung kaki Hyukjae. "Aku merasa sulit sekali untuk mengatakan tidak padamu," gumamnya seolah-olah ia merasa itu adalah kegagalan pada dirinya. "Kau tak akan pergi keluar?"

"Tidak."

"Oke."

Hyukjae tersenyum pada Donghae.

"Terima kasih," Hyukjae bertumpu pada lututnya sendiri, membiarkan air tumpah di mana-mana, dan mencium Donghae.

"Sama-sama, Tuan Hyukjae. Bagaimana dengan pantatmu?"

"Sakit. Tapi tidak terlalu buruk. Air ini menenangkan."

"Aku senang kau mengatakan padaku untuk berhenti," kata Donghae, menatap Hyukjae.

"Jadi hanya senang dengan pantatku?"

Donghae menyeringai karena pertanyaan lugu Hyukjae.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae berbaring di tempat tidur, sangat lelah. Padahal baru jam sepuluh lewat tiga puluh, tapi rasanya seperti jam tiga pagi. Hal tadi menjadi salah satu akhir pekan yang paling melelahkan dalam hidupnya.

"Bukankah asisten belanjaku sudah menyediakan beberapa pakaian tidur?" tanya Donghae, suaranya bercampur dengan rasa ketidaksetujuan saat ia menatap ke arah Hyukjae.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku suka memakai T-shirt-mu," gumam Hyukjae mengantuk.

Wajah Donghae melembut, dan ia membungkuk dan mencium dahi Hyukjae.

"Aku perlu bekerja. Tapi aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian. Bisakah aku menggunakan laptopmu untuk login ke kantor? Apa aku mengganggumu jika aku bekerja disini?"

"Pakai saja laptopku," gumam Hyukjae kemudian segera melayang ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Alarm berbunyi seperti berita lalu lintas, mengejutkan, membuat Hyukjae terjaga.

Donghae masih tertidur di sampingnya.

Menggosok mata, Hyukjae melirik jam.

Enam lewat tiga puluh, masih terlalu pagi. Hujan di luar untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, dengan lampu redup dan lembut. Hyukjae merasa senang dan nyaman di kamar besar dengan batu monolit yang sangat modern, apalagi Donghae di sisinya.

Hyukjae meregangkan tubuh dan berbalik menghadap pria lezat di sampingnya.

Mata redup Donghae terbuka dan ia berkedip masih mengantuk.

"Selamat pagi," Hyukjae tersenyum dan membelai wajah Donghae, membungkuk untuk menciumnya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang. Aku biasanya bangun sebelum alarm berbunyi," bisik Donghae dengan heran.

"Ini diatur lebih pagi."

"Begitulah, Tuan Lee." Donghae menyeringai. "Aku harus bangun."

Donghae mencium Hyukjae, kemudian ia keluar dari tempat tidur.

Hyukjae menggeletak kembali ke bantal.

Seorang Lee Donghae ternyata bangun pada jam sekolah seperti waktu kecil.

Hyukjae menutup mata dan kembali tertidur.

.

"Ayo, tukang tidur, bangun," Donghae membungkuk diatas Hyukjae.

Ia sudah bercukur, bersih, segar, dan baunya begitu wangi. Lengkap dengan kemeja licin warna putih dan jas hitam, tanpa dasi, Sang CEO sudah kembali.

CEO yang terlihat tampan.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku berharap kau kembali ke tempat tidur."

Bibir Donghae terbuka, terkejut dengan ajakan Hyukjae ke tempat tidur, dan ia tersenyum nyaris seperti malu.

"Kau tak pernah puas, Tuan Lee Hyukjae. Sepertinya itu ide yang menarik, tapi aku punya rapat jam 8.30, jadi aku harus segera berangkat."

Jadi daritadi Hyukjae tertidur lagi selama satu jam atau lebih.

Sadar akan hal itu, Hyukjae melompat dari tempat tidur, dan Donghae tampak sangat terhibur.

Hyukjae mandi dan berpakaian dengan cepat, memakai pakaian yang sudah ia siapkan kemarin: sepasang celana abu-abu dan kemeja sutra abu-abu muda dan sepatu warna hitam, semua semua dari pengurus pakaian barunya.

Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan seksama, merapikan poninya dengan serius, lalu berjalan keluar ke ruang besar, tak tahu banyak apa yang bisa ia harapkan. Ia bahkan tak tau bagaimana ia akan berangkat kerja.

Donghae minum kopi di bar sarapan. Mrs. Jones ada di dapur sedang membuat pancake dan bacon.

"Kau tampak manis," bisik Donghae. Membungkus lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Hyukjae, ia mencium di bawah telinga Hyukjae.

Dari sudut mata, Hyukjae menangkap senyum Mrs. Jones. Muka Hyukjae langsung memerah.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Lee," kata Mrs. Jones saat ia meletakkan pancake dan bacon di depan Hyukjae.

"Oh, terima kasih. Selamat pagi," gumam Hyukjae. Astaga, iz harus terbiasa dengan itu.

"Mr. Donghae mengatakan pada saya kalau anda ingin membawa makan siang untuk dibawa kerja. Apa yang ingin anda makan?"

Hyukjae melirik pada Donghae yang berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak menyeringai. Ia segera menyipitkan mata pada Donghae.

"Satu sandwich, salad. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli," Hyukjae tersenyum lebar pada Mrs. Jones.

"Saya akan menyiapkan makan siang yang dikemas untuk anda, Sir."

"Tolong, Mrs. Jones, panggil saja aku Hyukkie."

"Hyukkie," Mrs. Jones tersenyum dan berbalik untuk membuatkan Hyukjae teh.

Itu semua terlihat sangat keren bagi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae berbalik dan memiringkan kepala pada Donghae, seolah menantang dia, akankah Donghae menuduhnya menggoda Mrs. Jones kali ini.

"Aku harus pergi, sayang. Taylor akan kembali lagi dan mengantarmu bekerja dengan Shindong."

"Hanya sampai pintu."

"Ya. Hanya sampai pintu," Donghae memutar matanya. "Meskipun begitu tetap hati-hati."

Hyukjae melirik sekeliling dan melihat Taylor berdiri di pintu masuk.

Donghae berdiri dan mencium Hyukjae, memegang dagunya. "Sampai nanti, sayang."

"Semoga memiliki hari yang menyenangkan di kantor, sayang," Hyukjae membalasnya.

Donghae berbalik ketika ia sudah hampir sampai di tempat Taylor, dan berkedip pada Hyukjae sambil tersenyum indah kemudian dia pergi.

Mrs. Jones memberi Hyukjae secangkir teh, tiba-tiba Hyukjae merasa canggung karena mereka hanya berdua di sini.

"Berapa lama anda bekerja untuk Donghae?" tanya Hyukjae, rasanya ia harus membuat semacam percakapan.

"Empat tahun atau lebih," kata Mrs. Jones senang, sambil menyiapkan makan siang yang dikemas untuk Hyukjae.

"Anda tahu, aku bisa melakukan itu," gumam Hyukjae, malu karena Mrs. Jones harus melakukan itu untuknya.

"Anda makan sarapan saja, Hyukkie. Inilah yang bisa saya lakukan. Saya menikmatinya. Senang rasanya mengurus orang lain selain Mr. Taylor dan Mr. Lee," Mrs. Jones tersenyum sangat manis pada Hyukjae.

Pipi Hyukjae jadi sedikit merah muda karena senang, dan rasanya ia ingin membombardir wanita itu dengan pertanyaan.

Mrs. Jones pasti tahu begitu banyak tentang Donghae, meskipun sikapnya hangat dan ramah, itupun karena profesionalnya.

Tapi Hyukjae tahu kalau itu hanya akan mempercanggung mereka berdua jika ia memulai menanyai Mrs. Jones, jadi ia menyelesaikan sarapannya dalam keheningan yang cukup nyaman, hanya diselingi beberapa pertanyaan Mrs. Jones padanya mengenai kesukaan makanan untuk makan siang.

Dua puluh lima menit kemudian Shindong muncul dari pintu depan lalu ia menuju ke ruang besar.

Hyukjae sudah menggosok gigi, dan Hyukjae menunggu untuk berangkat.

Sambil memegang kantong kertas coklat makan siangnya, Hyukjae jadi teringat dulu Heechul yang melakukan itu untuknya, Shindong dan Hyukjae turun ke lantai satu melalui lift.

Shindong ternyata juga sangat pendiam, tidak berbicara apa pun.

.

Taylor sedang menunggu di Audi, dan Hyukjae langsung naik ke belakang kursi penumpang ketika Shindong membukakan pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Taylor," kata Hyukjae cerah.

"Tuan Lee," Taylor tersenyum.

"Taylor, aku minta maaf tentang kemarin dengan komentarku yang tidak pantas. Aku harap aku tidak menyebabkanmu dapat masalah."

Taylor mengerutkan kening dengan bingung pada Hyukjae dari cermin kaca spion saat ia mengendarai keluar menuju lalu lintas Seoul.

"Tuan Lee, aku jarang berada dalam kesulitan," katanya meyakinkan.

Oh, jadi mungkin Donghae tidak memarahinya.

Hanya pikiran Hyukjae saja.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Taylor," Hyukjae tersenyum agak masam.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Jongkook menatap ke arah Hyukjae, menilai penampilan Hyukjae, saat Hyukjae berjalan ke meja kerja.

"Pagi, Hyukkie. Akhir pekanmu menyenangkan?"

"Ya, terima kasih. Kamu?"

"Ya, baik. Segera masuk ke ruanganku, aku punya pekerjaan yang harus kamu lakukan."

Hyukjae mengangguk dan duduk menatap komputernya sendiri. Rasanya seperti sudah beberapa tahun Hyukjae tidak bekerja.

Ia menyalakan komputer dan membuka program email-nya dan tentu saja, ada email dari Donghae.

.

 **Dari** : Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal** : Bos  
 **Tanggal** : 9 Juni 2016 08:24  
 **Untuk** : Hyukjae, Lee

Selamat pagi, Tuan Lee Hyukjae.

Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas akhir pekan yang indah terlepas dari semua drama itu. Aku berharap kau tidak pernah meninggalkan aku, tidak sekalipun. Dan hanya mengingatkanmu bahwa berita tentang SIP diembargo selama empat minggu.

Hapus email ini segera setelah kau selesai membacanya.

Milikmu Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc & bos bos bos mu.

.

Berharap Hyukjae tidak pernah meninggalkannya? Apakah dia ingin Hyukjae pindah ke apartemennya?

Hyukjae nyaris meneriaki komputer dihadapannya kalau tidak ingat ia sedang berada dimana.

Ia tekan hapus sebelum membalasnya.

.

 **Dari** : Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal** : Bossy  
 **Tanggal** : 9 Juni 2016 09:03  
 **Untuk** : Donghae, Lee

Dear Mr. Lee.

Apakah kau memintaku untuk pindah ketempatmu? Dan tentu saja, aku diingatkan bahwa bukti kemampuanmu yang hebat sebagai penguntit yang mengembargo selama empat minggu. Haruskah aku mengirimkan check ke 'Coping Together' dan mengirim ke ayahmu?

Tolong jangan menghapus email ini. Mohon dibalas.

 _Saranghae_ xxx

Hyukjae, Lee  
Asisten Kim Jongkook, Commissioning Editor, SIP

.

"Hyukkie!" Jongkook membuat Hyukjae melompat.

"Ya," Hyukjae memerah, dan Jongkook mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Semuanya oke?"

"Tentu," Hyukjae berdiri dan mengambil notebook untuk masuk ke ruangan Jongkook.

"Bagus. Mungkin kau ingat, aku akan pergi ke Commissioning Fiction Symposium di New York pada hari Kamis. Aku punya tiket dan reservasi, tapi aku ingin kau ikut denganku."

"Ke New York?"

"Ya. Kita akan berangkat hari Rabu dan bermalam disana. Aku pikir kau akan menemukan pengalaman yang sangat mendidik," Mata Jongkook gelap saat ia mengatakan itu, tapi senyumnya sopan.

"Maukah kau membuat persiapan perjalanan yang diperlukan? Dan memesan kamar tambahan di hotel tempatku menginap? Aku pikir Janet, PA-ku sebelumnya, meninggalkan semua detail yang berguna di suatu tempat."

"Oke," Hyukjae tersenyum lemah pada Jongkook.

Hyukjae berjalan kembali ke mejanyaa. Yakin pada tebakan hatinya kalau ajakan Jongkook pasti tidak akan disetujui dengan baik oleh Donghae, walau kenyataannya Hyukjae ingin pergi.

Kedengarannya seperti kesempatan yang nyata, dan Hyukjae yakin Hyukjae bisa menjaga tangan panjang Jongkook jika itu motif tersembunyinya.

Hyukjae kembali pada komputernya.

.

 **Dari** : Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal** : Aku, Bossy?  
 **Tanggal** : 9 Juni 2016 09:07  
 **Untuk** : Hyukjae, Lee

Ya. Kumohon.

Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc.

.

Astaga. Donghae ingin Hyukjae pindah ke tempatnya.

Oh, Donghae, itu terlalu cepat.

Hyukjae meletakkan kepala di tangannya untuk mencoba dan memulihkan akal. Benar-benar rumit memikirkan diri sendiri, belum lagi memikirkan dan memahami semua yang ia alami dan ketahui dalam dua hari terakhir.

.

 **Dari** : Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal** : Siwonisme  
 **Tanggal** : 9 Juni 2016 09:20  
 **Untuk** : Donghae, Lee

Donghae. Apa yang terjadi dengan 'berjalan dulu sebelum kita berlari'? Bisakah kita bicarakan ini nanti malam, please? Aku telah diminta untuk pergi ke sebuah konferensi di New York pada hari Kamis. Artinya menginap semalam pada hari Rabu. Sepertinya kau harus tahu.

H x

Hyukjae, Lee  
Asisten Kim Jongkook, Commissioning Editor, SIP

.

 **Dari** : Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal** : APA?  
 **Tanggal** : 9 Juni 2016 09:21  
 **Untuk** : Hyukjae, Lee

Ya. Mari kita bicarakan ini nanti malam. Apakah kau pergi sendiri?

Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc

.

 **Dari** : Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal** : Tidak boleh ada teriakan Huruf Tebal pada hari Senin Pagi!  
 **Tanggal** : 9 Juni 2016 09:30  
 **Untuk** : Donghae, Lee

Bisakah kita bicarakan ini nanti malam?

H x

Hyukjae, Lee  
Asisten Kim Jongkook, Commissioning Editor, SIP

.

 **Dari** : Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal** : Kamu Belum Melihat Teriakkannya.  
 **Tanggal** : 9 Juni 2016 09:35  
 **Untuk** : Hyukjae, Lee

Beritahu aku. Jika perginya dengan sleazeball (orang yang menjijikkan dan tercela) bosmu itu, maka jawabannya adalah tidak, langkahi dulu mayatku.

Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc

.

Hati Hyukjae tenggelam. Donghae benar-benar seperti seorang ayah yang terlalu sayang pada anak gadisnya.

.

 **Dari** : Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal** : Tidak KAMU Yang belum melihat Teriakkannya.  
 **Tanggal** : 9 Juni 2016 09:46  
 **Untuk** : Donghae, Lee

Ya, dengan Jongkook. Aku ingin pergi. Ini kesempatan yang menarik bagiku. Dan aku belum pernah ke New York.

Don't get your knickers in a twist (jangan marah besar hanya karena urusan sepele).

Hyukjae, Lee  
Asisten Jongkook Kim, Commissioning Editor, SIP

.

 **Dari** : Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal** : Tidak KAMU Yang belum melihat Teriakkannya.  
 **Tanggal** : 9 Juni 2016 09:50  
 **Untuk** : Hyukjae, Lee

Hyukjae, bukan isi celana dalam sialanku yang aku khawatirkan. Jawabannya adalah TIDAK.

Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc

.

"Tidak!" teriak Hyukjae didepan komputer, menyebabkan seluruh teman sekantornya berhenti bekerja dan menatapnya.

Bahkan Jongkook sampai mengintip keluar dari ruangannya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Hyukkie?"

"Ya. Maaf," gumam Hyukjae. "Aku err–hanya lupa menyimpan dokumen di komputer." Muka Hyukjae memerah karena malu.

Jongkook tersenyum pada Hyukjae tapi dengan ekspresi bingung.

Hyukjae mengambil napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali dan segera mengetik memberi tanggapan. Ia juga bisa marah, sangat malah.

.

 **Dari** : Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal** : Fifty Shades  
 **Tanggal** : 9 Juni 2016 09:55  
 **Untuk** : Donghae, Lee

Donghae, kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu. Aku TIDAK akan tidur dengan Jongkook, tidak akan meskipun kau memberiku semua teh di Cina sekalipun. Aku MENCINTAIMU. Itulah yang terjadi ketika orang saling mencintai. Mereka saling MEMPERCAYAI. Kupikir kau juga tak akan TIDUR DENGAN ORANG LAIN, MEMUKUL PANTAT, BERHUBUNGAN SEX, atau MENCAMBUK siapapun. Aku punya KEYAKINAN dan KEPERCAYAAN padamu. Tolong berikan KEHORMATAN yang sama kepadaku.

–Hyukkie-MU

Hyukjae, Lee  
Asisten Kim Jongkook, Commissioning Editor, SIP

.

Hyukjae duduk menunggu tanggapan Donghae. Tapi tidak ada yang masuk.

Ia segera menelepon penerbangan dan pesan tiket untuk dirinya sendiri, ia memesan penerbangan yang sama dengan Jongkook.

Ia mendengar suara ping dari email masuk.

.

 **Dari** : Tiffany, Hwang  
 **Perihal** : Janjian Makan Siang  
 **Tanggal** : 9 Juni 2016 10:15  
 **Untuk** : Hyukjae, Lee

Dear Hyukjae,  
Aku benar-benar ingin makan siang denganmu. Kupikir kita sudah keluar dari jalur yang salah, dan aku ingin menjelaskan kebenaran itu. Apa kau punya waktu kosong dalam minggu ini?

Tiffany, Hwang

.

Merasa semakin pusing, Hyukjae meletakkan kepala lagi di tangannya. Seakan hari ini adalah hari terburuknya.

Tapi tiba-tiba teleponnya berdering, dan dengan lesu Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dari tangannya dan menjawab, melirik jam.

Baru jam 10.20, dan Hyukjae sudah berharap untuk kembali ke tempat tidur Donghae.

"Kantor Jongkook Kim, dengan Lee Hyukjae disini."

Suara pedih yang Hyukjae kenal terdengar menggeraman dari seberang.

" _Maukah kau menghapus email terakhir yang kau kirim untukku dan mencoba untuk sedikit lebih berhati-hati dalam bahasa yang kau gunakan di email kantormu? Aku sudah memberitahumu, sistem ini sedang dimonitor. Aku sedang berusaha memperbaiki untuk membatasi beberapa kerusakan dari sini._ " Kemudian Donghae langsung menutup telepon, tidak memberi Hyukjae kesempatan menjawab.

"Sialan!" desis Hyukjae sambil masih menatap teleponnya.

Donghae telah menginjak-injak seluruh karir Hyukjae yang belum berpengalaman, dan sekarang ia menutup telepon sebelum Hyukjae menjawab?

Hyukjae memelototi telepon itu, dan kalau benar-benar itu bukan benda mati, Hyukjae tahu telepon itu akan menciut ketakutan di bawah tatapan tajamnya.

Ia membuka email dan menghapus yang ia kirimkan untuk Donghae. Itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Ia hanya menyebutkan memukul pantat dan betul, mencambuk.

Astaga, jika Donghae benar-benar begitu malu karena itu, seharusnya Donghae tidak melakukannya.

Hyukjae mengambil Apple-nya dan menelepon ponsel Donghae.

" _Apa?_ " bentak Donghae.

"Aku akan ke New York entah kau suka atau tidak," desis Hyukjae.

" _Jangan memperhitung–_ "

Kemudian Hyukjae langsung menutup telepon, memotong kalimat Donghae. Adrenalin sudah mengalir melalui tubuh Hyukjae.

" _Apa itu cukup untuk memberitahu mu, bajingan?"_

Hyukjae mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Menutup mata, ia membayangkan bahwa ia sedang berada di tempat bahagianya. Ia ingin membayangkan Donghae, tapi karena Hyukjae terlalu marah sekarang untuk berada di dekat Donghae, ia segera membuangnya.

Membuka mata, dengan tenang Hyukjae meraih notebook-nya dan hati-hati membuat daftar yang harus ia lakukan.

Hyukjae mengambil nafas panjang dan dalam, keseimbangannya sudah pulih.

"Hyuk!" teriak Jongkook, mengejutkannya. "Jangan memesan penerbangan itu!"

"Oh, terlambat. Aku sudah melakukannya," jawab Hyukjae saat Jongkook berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya ke tempat Hyukjae.

Jongkook tampak marah.

"Dengar, ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Karena alasan tertentu, tiba-tiba, semua biaya perjalanan dan hotel untuk staf harus disetujui oleh senior manajer. Ini datang langsung dari atasan. Aku akan ke atas untuk bertemu Roach tua itu. Rupanya, sebuah moratorium (penangguhan) terhadap semua anggaran baru telah diterapkan. Aku tidak mengerti itu." Jongkook mencubit hidungnya sendiri dan menutup mata.

Dan sebagian besar darah menghilang dari muka Hyukjae dan membentuk simpul di dalam perutnya.

" _Donghae."_

"Terima saja telepon untukku. Aku akan melihat apa yang dikatakan Roach itu," Jongkook mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hyukjae dan melangkah pergi untuk bertemu bos-nya, bukan bos bosnya.

" _Si brengsek. Lee Donghae."_

Darah Hyukjae rasanya mulai mendidih lagi.

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Apa yang telah kau perbuat?  
 **Tanggal:** 9 Juni 2016 10:43  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Tolong jelaskan padaku, kau tidak akan ikut campur dalam pekerjaanku. Aku benar-benar ingin pergi ke konferensi ini dan aku tidak perlu minta ijin padamu. Aku sudah menghapus e-mail yang telah menyinggungmu.

Hyukjae, Lee  
Asisten Kim Jongkook, Commissioning Editor, SIP

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Apakah yang telah kau perbuat?  
 **Tanggal:** 9 Juni 2016 10:46  
 **Untuk:** Hyukjae, Lee

Aku hanya melindungi apa yang sudah menjadi milikku. Email begitu gegabah yang sudah terkirim itu sudah dihapus dari server SIP sekarang, seperti juga emailku untukmu. Memang, aku tidak ragu-ragu percaya padamu. Hanya saja aku tidak percaya padanya.

Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc

.

Hyukjae segera menge-cek untuk melihat apa ia masih punya email Donghae, dan ternyata sudah tak ada. Pengaruh Donghae benar-benar tidak mengenal batas.

Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana Donghae melakukan itu semua, bisa-bisanya Donghae diam-diam menyelidiki sesuatu untuk memasuki server SIP dan menghapus e-mail?

Hyukjae benar-benar pusing memikirkan itu, kelakuan kekasihnya.

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Tumbuh Dewasa  
 **Tanggal:** 9 Juni 2016 10:43  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Donghae, aku tidak perlu perlindungan dari bosku sendiri. Dia mungkin akan merayuku, tapi aku akan mengatakan tidak. Kau tidak boleh turut campur. Ini salah dan tingkat kontrolmu sudah sangat berlebihan.

Hyukjae, Lee  
Asisten Kim Jongkook, Commissioning Editor, SIP

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Jawaban adalah TIDAK  
 **Tanggal:** 9 Juni 2016 10.50  
 **Untuk:** Hyukjae, Lee

Hyukkie, aku sudah pernah melihat bagaimana "efektifnya" kau melawan perhatian yang tidak kau inginkan. Aku ingat itu bagaimana aku merasa senang menghabiskan malam pertamaku bersamamu. Setidaknya fotografer itu memiliki perasaan padamu.

Di sisi lain, sleazeball itu, tidak memiliki perasaan terhadapmu. Dia adalah sejenis hidung belang, dan ia akan mencoba untuk merayumu. Tanyakan padanya apa yang terjadi pada PA (Personal Assisten) sebelumnya dan sebelumnya lagi. Aku tak ingin bertengkar tentang hal ini. Jika kau ingin pergi ke New York, aku akan mengajakmu. Kita bisa pergi akhir pekan ini. Aku memiliki apartemen di sana.

Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc

.

Oh, Donghae! Bukan itu inti yang Hyukjae inginkan.

Donghae begitu sialan menyebalkan, dan dia punya apartemen di New York. Ya Tuhan, apa Donghae punya rumah di setiap negara?

Dan soal Kangin, dulu itu Hyukjae sedang mabuk, demi Tuhan. Hyukjae tidak akan mabuk dengan Jongkook kali ini.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala di depan layar, karena ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kelanjutan perdebatannya dengan Donghae di email. Ia harus menunggu waktunya sampai nanti malam.

Ia melihat jam.

Jongkook masih belum kembali dari pertemuannya dengan bosnya, dan Hyukjae harus berurusan dengan Tiffany.

Ia membaca email Tiffany lagi dan memutuskan bahwa cara terbaik untuk mengatasinya adalah dengan mengirimkannya kepada Donghae.

Biarkan Donghae berkonsentrasi pada Tiffany daripada kepadanya.

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** FW Janjian makan siang atau beban emosional yang Menjengkelkan  
 **Tanggal:** 9 Juni 2016 11:15  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Donghae, selagi kau sedang sibuk ikut campur dalam karirku dan menyelamatkan pantatmu dari email kecerobohanku, aku menerima email berikut dari Mrs. Hwang. Aku benar-benar tak ingin bertemu dengannya, bahkan seandainya aku melakukannya, aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan gedung ini. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu alamat emailku, aku tak mengerti. Apa saranmu untukku?

Emailnya di bawah ini:

 _Dear Hyukjae Aku benar-benar ingin makan siang denganmu. Kupikir kita sudah keluar dari jalur yang salah, dan aku ingin menjelaskan kebenaran itu. Apa kau punya waktu kosong dalam minggu ini?_

 _Tiffany, Hwang_

Hyukjae, Lee  
Asisten Kim Jongkook, Commissioning Editor, SIP

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Beban emosional Yang Menjengkelkan  
 **Tanggal:** 9 Juni 2016 11:23  
 **Untuk:** Hyukjae, Lee

Jangan marah padaku. Aku memilih kepentingan yang terbaik untukmu. Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku akan menangani Mrs. Hwang.

Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Sampai Nanti  
 **Tanggal:** 6 Juni 2016 11:32  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Bisakah kita membahasnya nanti malam? Aku mencoba untuk bekerja, dan campur tanganmu yang terus menerus sangat menggangguku.

Hyukjae, Lee  
Asisten Kim Jongkook, Commissioning Editor, SIP

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Jongkook kembali sesudah tengah hari dan memberitahu Hyukjae bahwa New York tertutup untuk Hyukjae meskipun ia masih tetap berangkat dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengubah kebijakan senior manajer.

Jongkook melangkah masuk ke ruang kerjanya, membanting pintu, jelas terlihat marah.

Jauh di lubuk hati, Hyukjae tahu niat Jongkook yang kurang terhormat, tapi Hyukjae yakin ia bisa menangani itu, dan Hyukjae bertanya-tanya bagaimana Donghae tahu tentang PA Jongkook sebelumnya.

Hyukjae melupakan sejenak memikirkan masalah itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaan, tapi memutuskan untuk mencoba membuat Donghae agar berubah pikiran, meskipun prospeknya gelap.

Saat pukul satu, Jongkook mengulurkan kepalanya keluar dari pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Hyuk, bisakah aku minta tolong padamu untuk pergi membelikan aku makan siang?"

"Tentu. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Pastrami on rye, dengan mustard. Aku akan memberimu uang saat kau kembali."

"Minumannya?"

"Coke. Terima kasih, Hyuk," Jongkook masuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya saat Hyukjae meraih tas.

Hyukjae memang berjanji pada Donghae tadi, ia tidak akan keluar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini perintah bos.

Hyukjae menghela napas, memikirkan kalau Donghae tak akan tau, lagipula perginya akan cepat.

Ryeowook dari resepsionis menawarkan Hyukjae payungnya karena masih turun hujan.

Saat Hyukjae keluar dari pintu depan, Hyukjae menarik jaketnya untuk lebih membungkus badannya dan sekilas melirik dengan sembunyi-sembunyi di kedua arah dari balik payung golf ukuran besar.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh.

Tidak ada tanda Gadis Hantu.

Hyukjae berjalan cepat, dan ia berharap kalau kelakuannya ini tidak menarik perhatian, keluar gedung menuju toko makanan.

Akan tetapi, semakin mendekati toko makanan, Hyukjae semakin punya perasaan yang menyeramkan seakan-akan ia sedang diawasi, dan ia tidak tahu apakah itu hanya perasaan paranoidnya yang meningkat atau memang benar-benar nyata.

Sial, Hyukjae berharap itu bukan Taeyeon dengan pistolnya.

Hanya butuh lima belas menit, Hyukjae kembali dengan aman, kedengarannya seperti lega. Ia pikir karena paranoid yang ekstrim, penjagaan overprotektif Donghae yang mulai meracuni Hyukjae.

Saat Hyukjae membawa makan siang Jongkook, dan memberikan itu kepadanya, Jongkook melirik ke atas dari teleponnya.

"Hyuk, terima kasih. Karena kau tidak ikut dengan aku, aku akan membutuhkanmu untuk kerja lembur. Kita perlu menyiapkan ringkasan ini. Semoga kau tidak memiliki rencana." Jongkook tersenyum ke arah Hyukjae dengan hangat, dan muka Hyukjae segera memerah.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," kata Hyukjae dengan senyum cerah tapi dengan hati yang tenggelam.

Hyukjae tahu betul kalau kerja lembur tidak akan menjadi baik.

Dan Donghae akan panik, Hyukjae yakin itu.

Saat Hyukjae kembali ke meja kerjanya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak segera memberitahu Donghae, kalau tidak, Donghae pasti langsung meluangkan waktu untuk mencampuri urusan kerjanya dengan berbagai cara.

Hyukjae duduk dan makan sandwich isi salad ayam yang dibuat Mrs. Jones untuknya.

Rasanya enak.

Mrs. Jones membuat sandwich tidak asal-asalan.

Tentu saja, jika Hyukjae pindah ke tempat Donghae, Mrs. Jones akan membuatkan makan siang untuk Hyukjae setiap hari kerja.

Tapi sayangnya Hyukjae tak pernah bermimpi dengan kekayaan yang sialan banyak dan semua perangkap itu, yang ia inginkan hanya– cinta?

Telepon berdering.

"Kantor Kim Jongkook–"

" _Kau sudah meyakinkan aku bahwa kau tidak akan pergi keluar_ ," Donghae memotong perkataan basi Hyukjae, suaranya dingin dan berat.

Hati Hyukjae langsung tenggelam untuk keseribu kalinya pada hari ini.

Dan Donghae bisa tahu segalanya?

Benar-benar mau menyaingi Tuhan sepertinya.

"Jongkook memintaku keluar untuk membeli makan siang. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak. Apa kau menyuruh orang untuk mengawasiku?"

" _Inilah kenapa aku tidak mau kau kembali bekerja_ ," bentak Donghae.

"Donghae, please. Kau bersikap… Seperti mencekikku."

" _Mencekik?_ " bisik Donghae dari seberang, terkejut.

"Ya. Kau harus menghentikan ini. Aku akan bicara denganmu nanti malam. Sayangnya, aku harus kerja lembur karena aku tidak bisa pergi ke New York."

" _Hyukjae, aku tidak ingin mencekikmu_ ," kata Donghae dengan tenang, terkejut.

"Yah, nyatanya itulah kau. Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Aku akan bicara padamu nanti," Hyukjae langsung mematikan teleponnya, merasa kelelahan dan sedikit tertekan.

Setelah akhir pekan mereka yang luar biasa, kenyataannya membuat Hyukjae sadar bahwa ia belum pernah merasa ingin berlari. Lari ke tempat yang sepi sehingga ia bisa berpikir tentang Donghae, tentang bagaimana dia, dan tentang bagaimana berurusan dengan dia.

Di satu sisi, Hyukjae tahu Donghae rusak, Hyukjae bisa melihat itu sekarang dengan jelas dan itu menyedihkan dan melelahkan.

Dari potongan kecil informasi berharga tentang kehidupan yang Donghae berikan padanya pun, Hyukjae jadi mengerti kenapa.

Seorang anak kecil yang tidak dicintai, lingkungan mengerikan yang melecehkan; seorang ibu yang tidak bisa melindungi dia, dan dia tidak bisa melindungi ibunya, yang meninggal di hadapannya.

Hyukjae bergidik, memikirkan malangnya Donghae.

Hyukjae memang milik Donghae, tapi bukan berarti harus terus menerus melindungi Hyukjae dalam sangkar emas, kan? Oh ya tentu, emas perumpamaan yang tepat, bahkan rasanya Donghae tidak akan pernah bangkrut kalau rumahnya dipermak dengan bahan dasar emas.

Dengan berat hati, Hyukjae menarik salah satu naskah Jongkook yang ingin ia ringkas dan ia meletakkan itu dipangkuannya dan meneruskan membaca. Ia bisa membayangkan tidak ada solusi yang mudah untuk masalah kontrolnya Donghae yang berlebihan itu.

Hyukjae akan bicara dengan Donghae nanti, langsung bertatap muka.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Setengah jam kemudian, Jongkook mengirim email pada Hyukjae, sebuah dokumen yang Hyukjae butuhkan untuk dirapikan dan disempurnakan, siap untuk dicetak pada waktu besok untuk konferensi itu.

Jadi Hyukjae mulai bekerja.

Ketika Hyukjae melihat ke atas, jam sudah menunjukkan tujuh lewat dan kantor terlihat lengang, meskipun lampu di ruang kerja Jongkook masih menyala.

Hyukjae tak menyadari semua orang ternyata sudah pulang, tapi setidaknya pekerjaannya hampir selesai.

Ia segera mengirimkan email pengembalian dokumen ke Jongkook untuk minta persetujuannya dan segera memeriksa inbox.

Tak ada yang baru dari Donghae, jadi Hyukjae langsung melirik Apple-nya, dan ternyata mendengung, mengejutkannya – dari Donghae.

"Hai," gumam Hyukjae.

" _Hai, kapan kau selesai?_ "

"Kurasa, jam tujuh lewat tiga puluh."

" _Aku akan bertemu denganmu diluar_." Suara Donghae terdengar tenang, mungkin juga gugup.

"Oke–"

"Ah iya, aku masih marah padamu, tapi hanya itu," bisik Hyukjae.

" _Kita punya banyak hal untuk dibicarakan_."

"Aku tahu. Sampai nanti jam tujuh tiga puluh."

Jongkook keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti," Hyukjae menutup telepon, dan segera menatap Jongkook saat ia berjalan santai ke arahnya.

"Aku hanya butuh beberapa perubahan sedikit. Aku sudah mengirim e-mail kembali ringkasan itu untukmu." Jongkook mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Hyukjae saat Hyukjae mengunduh dokumen dari email, cukup dekat– kedekatannya membuat Hyukjae tidak nyaman.

Tangan Jongkook menyentuh Hyukjae. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tapi Hyukjae tersentak, dan Jongkook malah pura-pura tidak memperhatikan.

Tangan Jongkook yang lain bertumpu pada sandaran kursi Hyukjae, menyentuh punggung Hyukjae.

Hyukjae langsung duduk tegak jadi ia tidak bersandar pada sandaran kursi dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada tangan brengsek Jongkook.

"Halaman enam belas dan dua puluh tiga, itu yang harus dirubah," guman Jongkook, mulutnya beberapa inci dari telinga Hyukjae.

Kulit Hyukjae langsung meremang dengan kedekatannya itu, tapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Membuka dokumen itu, dengan gemetar Hyukjae mulai membaca perubahan yang dimaksud. Jongkook masih setia mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas Hyukjae, dan semua indera Hyukjae menjadi waspada.

Sangat terganggu dan membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

"Setelah ini selesai, lebih baik dicetak sekarang. Kau bisa menyusunnya besok. Terima kasih untuk lembur dan mengerjakan ini, Hyuk," Suara Jongkook halus, lembut, layaknya dia berbicara dengan hewan yang terluka.

Oke, perut Hyukjae malah terasa mual.

"Aku pikir setidaknya yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasmu adalah dengan satu minuman yang tidak akan lama. Kau layak mendapatkannya," Jongkook menyelipkan poni Hyukjae ke belakang telinga dan dengan lembut ia membelai daun telinga Hyukjae.

Hyukjae merasa ngeri sambil mengertakkan gigi, dan langsung menyentak kepalanya sendiri untuk menjauh.

Donghae benar.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa malam ini." _"–atau malam yang lain, Kim-brengsek-Jongkook."_

"Hanya sebentar saja?" bujuk Jongkook.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Tapi terima kasih."

Jongkook duduk di ujung meja Hyukjae dan mengerutkan kening.

Alarm peringatan terdengar keras di kepala Hyukjae. Ia ingat kalau ia sedang sendirian di kantor, dan sialnya ia tidak bisa pergi. Ia melirik gugup pada jam.

Lima menit sebelum Donghae menjemputnya.

"Hyuk, aku pikir kita akan menjadi tim yang hebat. Maaf jika aku tidak bisa berhasil mengusahakanmu untuk ikut dalam perjalanan ke New York ini. Ini tidak akan sama tanpamu."

Hyukjae tersenyum lemah ke arah Jongkook, dan untuk pertama kalinya di sepanjang hari ini, Hyukjae merasa lega dengan petunjuk kecil yang diberikan Donghae sehingga ia tidak jadi pergi.

"Jadi, apakah kau memiliki akhir pekan yang baik?" tanya Jongkook lancar, entah kemana arah pembicaraannya.

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Bertemu pacarmu?"

"Ya."

"Apa pekerjaannya?"

" _Memiliki pantatmu–"_ "Dia kerja di bidang bisnis."

"Itu menarik. Bisnis bidang apa?"

"Oh, dia jari-jarinya di segala macam kue pai."

Jongkook memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi saat ia membungkuk ke arah Hyukjae, menyerang ruang pribadi Hyukjae, sekali lagi. "Kau jadi tersipu, Hyuk."

"Well, dia di bidang telekomunikasi, manufaktur, dan pertanian."

Jongkook mengangkat alisnya.

"Begitu banyaknya. Dia bekerja pada siapa?"

"Dia bekerja untuk dirinya sendiri. Jika kau sudah senang dengan dokumen itu, aku akan pulang, jika boleh?"

Jongkok bersandar kembali. "Tentu saja. Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menahanmu," katanya tidak tulus.

"Jam berapa gedung ini ditutup?"

"Keamanan di sini sampai jam sebelas."

"Bagus," Hyukjae tersenyum, kemudian mematikan komputer, lalu Hyukjae segera mengambil ponselnya dan berdiri, siap untuk pulang.

"Kau menyukai dia? Pacarmu?"

"Aku mencintainya," jawab Hyukjae, menatap Jongkook tepat di matanya.

"Aku mengerti." Jongkook mengerutkan kening dan dia berdiri dari meja Hyukjae, "Siapa nama belakangnya?"

Hyukjae memerah. "Lee. Donghae, Lee," gumamnya.

Mulut Jongkook menganga. "Bujangan terkaya di Seoul? Donghae, Lee yang itu?"

"Ya. Pria yang sama." _"–Dan Donghae Lee itu, bos masa depanmu yang akan menjadikanmu sebagai sarapan jika kau menyerang ruang pribadiku lagi."_

"Kurasa dia tampak tidak asing bagiku," kata Jongkook muram dan keningnya berkerut lagi. "Well, siapapun dia, dia pria yang beruntung."

Hyukjae berkedip pada Jongkook, tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa.

"Semoga malammu indah, Hyuk," Jongkook tersenyum, tapi senyum itu tidak menyentuh matanya, dan dia berjalan dengan kaku kembali ke ruang kerjanya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Hyukjae langsung mendesah panjang dengan lega.

Nah, masalah itu mungkin sudah bisa terpecahkan. Donghae berhasil dengan sihirnya lagi. Cukup menyebut nama Donghae sebagai jimat, dan itu membuat Jongkook mundur dengan ekornya yang berada di antara kedua kakinya.

Hyukjae membiarkan diri untuk tersenyum karena kemenangan kecil itu.

Astaga, bahkan hanya menyebut nama Donghae saja, itu bisa melindungi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae merapikan mejanya dan memeriksa jam tangan karena Donghae seharusnya sudah berada diluar.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Audi parkir disamping trotoar, dan Taylor melompat keluar untuk membuka pintu penumpang di belakang.

Hyukjae belum pernah merasa begitu senang melihatnya, dan Hyukjae segera merangkak masuk ke dalam mobil, diluar masih hujan.

Donghae di kursi belakang, menatap Hyukjae dengan matanya yang lebar dan waspada. Ia menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak memarahi Hyukjae, rahangnya ketat dan tegang.

"Hai," gumam Hyukjae.

"Hai," jawab Donghae hati-hati. Ia segera meraih dan menggenggam tangan Hyukjae, meremas dengan erat.

Hyukjae merasa sangat bingung harus bicara apa, dan memulainya darimana.

"Apa kau masih marah?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku tak tahu," Hyukjae bergumam.

Donghae mengangkat tangan Hyukjae, dengan lembut menyentuh buku-buku jari Hyukjae dan menciumnya lembut seperti kupu-kupu yang beterbangan.

"Ini adalaha hari yang buruk," kata Donghae.

"Ya, memang," Hyukjae mulai rileks.

Mereka seperti hanya menjadi teman bicara layaknya obat yang menenangkan, dari semua kebrengsekan Jongkook, saling melontarkan kata-kata sinis di e-mail, dan gangguan dari Tiffany, semuanya menghilang kebelakang.

Hanya ada Hyukjae dan Si gila kontrol-nya, Donghae, yang berada di belakang mobil.

"Sekarang jadi lebih baik saat kau di sini," bisik Donghae.

Mereka duduk dalam keheningan saat Taylor berbelok melewati lalu lintas malam, mereka berdua berpikir dan merenung, tapi Hyukjae merasa Donghae perlahan-lahan santai di sampingnya, begitu rileks, ibu jari Donghae juga perlahan-lahan membelai buku-buku jari Hyukjae dengan irama yang lembut menenangkan.

Taylor menurunkan mereka di luar gedung apartemen, mereka berdua merunduk memasuki apartemen, karena masih hujan.

Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae saat mereka menunggu lift, matanya mencari-cari di depan gedung.

"Aku beranggapan kalau kau pasti belum menemukan Taeyeon."

"Belum. Minho masih mencarinya," gumam Donghae dengan sedih.

Lift tiba dan mereka melangkah masuk.

Donghae melirik ke arah Hyukjae, mata coklat-gelapnya tidak terbaca. Oh, dan Donghae –selalu- sekarang terlihat jantan, rambutnya acak-acakan, kemeja putih, setelan gelap.

Dan tiba-tiba sesuatu perasaan entah dari mana, muncul ke diri Hyukjae.

Kerinduan, gairah, aliran listrik.

Jika bisa dilihat, itu akan menjadi sebuah aura biru intens yang mengelilingi ia dan Donghae.

Bibir Donghae terbuka saat ia menatap ke arah Hyukjae.

"Apa kau merasakannya?" Donghae menarik napas.

"Ya."

"Oh, Hyukkie," Donghae mengerang dan menarik Hyukjae, tangannya melilit disekeliling Hyukjae, dan satu tangannya di pangkal leher Hyukjae, mendorong kepala Hyukjae kebelakang ketika bibirnya menyentuh pangkal leher itu.

Jari Hyukjae berada di rambut Donghae dan membelai pipinya saat ia mendorong Hyukjae kebelakang menempel dinding lift.

"Aku benci berdebat denganmu," Donghae bernapas di mulut Hyukjae, seperti putus asa, bentuk ciumannya yang bergairah itu mencerminkan diri Hyukjae.

Hasrat meledak dalam tubuh mereka, semua ketegangan hari ini akhirnya ada jalan keluarnya.

Semuanya, lidah, tarikan nafas, tangan dan sentuhan mereka terasa manis, sensasinya begitu nikmat bagi mereka berdua.

Tangan Donghae di pinggul Hyukjae, dan tiba-tiba dia menarik celana Hyukjae kebawah, jari-jarinya segera membelai paha Hyukjae.

"Ya Tuhan, kau memakai boxer yang pendek," Donghae mengerang seperti memberi penghargaan dan terpesona saat ibu jarinya membelai pangkal paha Hyukjae dibalik garis boxer.

"Aku ingin melihat ini," Donghae mengambil nafas, dan dia menarik garis boxer Hyukjae sampai benar-benar keatas, memperlihatkan bagian atas paha Hyukjae.

Melangkah kebelakang, tangan Donghae mencapai keatas untuk menekan tombol stop, dan posisi lift pelan-pelan berhenti diantara lantai dua puluh dua dan dua puluh tiga. Matanya gelap, bibir terpisah, dan dia mengambil napas yang sama kerasnya dengan Hyukjae.

Mereka saling memandang, tidak menyentuh.

Hyukjae bersyukur pada dinding yang menyangga punggungnya, menahannya berdiri sementara ia bersenang-senang menghargai tubuh Donghae yang penuh sensual itu.

"Biarkan rambutmu berantakan," perintah Donghae, suaranya parau.

Hyukjae menggapai keatas dan mengacak kasar rambut hitamnya, menguraikannya kemana-mana hingga terlihat sedikit lebih tebal.

"Lepaskan dua kancing paling atas bajumu," Donghae berbisik, matanya bertambah liar sekarang. Ia membuat Hyukjae merasa begitu nakal.

Hyukjae segera meraih keatas dan melepaskan setiap kancingnya, perlahan-lahan, penuh kerinduan, hingga memperlihatkan sebagian dada mulusnya yang menggoda.

Donghae menelan ludah. "Apa kau tahu betapa menggiurkannya kau sekarang?"

Dengan sengaja, Hyukjae menggigit bibir dan menggelengkan kepala.

Melihat itu Donghae menutup mata sebentar, kemudian membukanya lagi, matanya menyala.

Donghae melangkah ke depan dan menempatkan tangannya kedinding lift diantara kedua sisi wajah Hyukjae. Ia bisa sangat dekat tanpa menyentuh Hyukjae.

Wajah Hyukjae mendongak hanya beberapa senti untuk memenuhi tatapan Donghae, dan Donghae membungkuk dan menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung Hyukjae, jadi ini satu-satunya sentuhan diantara mereka.

Hyukjae sudah begitu panas di dalam kungkungan lift ini bersama Donghae, jujur saja. Ia menginginkan Donghae, sekarang.

"Kurasa kau melakukannya, Tuan Lee. Aku pikir kau ingin membuatku menjadi liar."

"Apa aku membuatmu menjadi liar?" bisik Hyukjae.

"Dalam segala hal, Hyukjae. Kau seorang pria penggoda, seorang dewa." Dan Donghae meraih Hyukjae, menangkap kaki Hyukjae bagian di atas lutut dan mengaitkan itu di sekitar pinggangnya, hingga Hyukjae berdiri dengan satu kaki, bersandar pada diri Donghae.

Hyukjae bisa merasakannya, merasakan kekerasan dan keinginan Donghae di atas pangkal paha Hyukjae saat ia menyapukan bibirnya menuruni jakun Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengerang dan membungkus leher Donghae dengan lengannya.

"Aku akan membawamu sekarang, Hyukjae," Donghae mengambil napas dan Hyukjae meresponnya dengan melengkungkan punggung, tubuh Hyukjae menekan Donghae, berkeinginan untuk menggeseknya.

"Hnn," Donghae mengerang begitu dalam dan pelan terdengar dibelakang tenggorokannya dan ia segera mendorong Hyukjae lebih tinggi ketika ia menurunkan celananya.

"Pegang erat-erat, sayang," bisik Donghae, dan seperti sihir mengeluarkan sebungkus foil yang ia pegang di depan mulut Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengambil itu dengan gigi, dan Donghae segera menariknya, diantara mereka, mereka merobeknya hingga terbuka.

"Anak pintar," Donghae mundur sedikit kebelakang saat ia menggulungkan kondomnya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tak bisa menunggu sampai enam hari lagi," ia menggeram dan menatap ke arah Hyukjae dengan mata yang berkabut.

"Aku harap kau tidak terlalu menyukai celana ini," Donghae merobek dengan jari terampilnya, dan celana boxer Hyukjae hancur di tangannya.

Darah berdenyut melalui nadi, Hyukjae terengah-engah dengan kebutuhan. Kata-kata Donghae benar-benar memabukkan, semua kegelisahan Hyukjae hari ini jadi terlupakan.

Hanya Donghae dan Hyukjae, melakukan apapun yang bisa mereka lakukan dengan cara terbaik.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Hyukjae, Donghae tenggelam perlahan-lahan ke dalam diri Hyukjae.

Tubuh Hyukjae melengkung dan ia memiringkan kepala ke belakang, menutup mata, menikmati nuansa kejantanan Donghae didalam lubang analnya. Donghae menarik kejantanannya lagi kemudian bergerak masuk kembali kedalam lagi, begitu lambat, begitu manis.

"Sshhh–" Hyukjae mengerang.

"Kau milikku, Hyukjae," bisik Donghae parau di jakun Hyukjae.

"Ya. Milikmu. Kapan kau akan menerima kenyataan itu?" Hyukjae terengah-engah.

Donghae mengerang dan mulai bergerak, benar-benar bergerak. Dan Hyukjae menyerahkan diri pada irama Donghae yang tanpa henti, menikmati setiap dorongan dan tarikannya, napasnya compang-camping, kebutuhannya akan Hyukjae, yang juga cerminan kebutuhan Hyukjae.

Itu semua membuat Hyukjae merasa berkuasa, kuat, diinginkan dan dicintai, dicintai oleh pria rumit yang menawan itu, dan sebagai balasannya Hyukjae akan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

Donghae mendorong lebih keras dan lebih keras, napasnya compang-camping, kehilangan dirinya didalam diri Hyukjae saat Hyukjae juga kehilangan diri diluar, tentu saja diluar, kejantanan Hyukjae selalu diluar.

"Oh, Sayang," Donghae mengerang, giginya menyentuh rahang Hyukjae, dan itu membuat Hyukjae datang dengan keras mengotori perut Donghae.

Donghae kembali diam seperti bersiap-siap, mencengkeram Hyukjae, dan ikut meledak, sambil membisikkan nama Hyukjae.

Saat ini Donghae kehabisan tenaga, ia langsung tenang dan mencium Hyukjae dengan lembut, napasnya mereda.

Donghae segera memeluk Hyukjae untuk berdiri tegak melawan dinding lift, dahi mereka saling menekan, dan tubuh Hyukjae sekarang rasanya seperti jelly, lemah tapi sangat puas dengan klimaks yang ia rasakan barusan.

"Oh, Hyukkie," bisik Donghae.

"Aku sangat membutuhkanmu," Donghae mencium dahi Hyukjae.

"Dan aku juga membutuhkanmu, Donghae."

Melepaskan Hyukjae, Donghae menaikkan kembali celana kerja Hyukjae dan memasang dua kancing baju Hyukjae, lalu memencet kombinasi ke keypad untuk menyalakan lift lagi.

Liftnya naik dengan sentakan, sehingga Hyukjae meraih dan menggenggam lengan Donghae.

"Taylor akan bertanya-tanya di mana kita berada," Donghae tersenyum mesum kearah Hyukjae.

Dan dengan kata-kata yang menyadarkan itu, Hyukjae segera menggerakkan jari untuk merapikan rambut, suatu usaha yang sebenarnya sia-sia untuk mengatasi tampilan seperti baru saja bercinta, kemudian menyerah dan membiarkan poninya.

"Kau sudah terlihat rapi," Donghae nyengir saat ia menarik celananya keatas dan menempatkan kondom di saku celananya.

Sekali lagi Donghae terlihat sebagai perwujudan dari seorang pengusaha Amerika, dan hanya ada sedikit perbedaan dengan rambutnya yang terlihat acak-acakan hampir sepanjang waktu.

Pengecualiannya hanyalah sekarang ia sedang tersenyum saja, terlihat santai, dan matanya berkerut dengan pesona kekanak-kanakan.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **L** ee Sungmin **  
C** ho Kyuhyun **K** im Hyuna **  
A** hn Chilhyun(Kangta) **K** won Boa  
 **H** angeng **K** im Heechul  
 **K** im Taeyeon **T** iffany Hwang **  
K** im Youngwoon **K** im Jungmo **  
J** ang Hyunseung **K** im Ryeowook  
 **J** essica Jung **P** ark Jungsoo  
 **S** hin Donghee **C** hoi Siwon **  
T** aylor Martini **G** ail Jones **  
C** hoi Minho **K** im Jaekyung **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Perubahan nama keluarga (marga) dan tempat, lokasi gedung, langsung didalam cerita, sengaja gak aku tulis dicast satu-satu karena nanti kepenuhan hahaha  
Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, gak perlu maksain diri buat baca(?).  
Daftar istilah ada dibagian paling akhir –kalo ada(?).

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Taylor sedang menunggu ketika pintu lift terbuka.

"Masalah dengan lift," Donghae berbisik saat ia dan Hyukjae melangkah keluar.

Hyukjae bergegas melalui pintu ganda menuju kamar Donghae dan mencari pakaian dalam yang bersih.

Ketika Hyukjae kembali, Donghae telah menanggalkan jasnya dan duduk di bar sarapan mengobrol dengan Mrs. Jones.

Mrs. Jones tersenyum ramah pada Hyukjae saat ia mengeluarkan dua piring makanan panas untuk mereka. Bahkan aromanya sangat lezat, masakan perancis coq au vin (ayam jantan dimasak dengan anggur), jika tidak salah.

Hyukjae jadi merasa sangat lapar.

"Selamat makan, Mr Lee, Hyukkie," katanya dan meninggalkan Hyukjae dan Donghae.

Donghae mengambil sebotol anggur putih dari lemari es, dan saat mereka duduk dan makan, ia memberitahu Hyukjae tentang bagaimana semakin dekatnya ia untuk mendapatkan kesempurnaan sebuah ponsel bertenaga surya.

Donghae bersemangat dan gembira tentang keseluruhan proyek itu, dan Hyukjae tahu saat itulah Donghae tidak memiliki hari yang buruk sama sekali.

Hyukjae bertanya pada Donghae tentang propertinya. Dan Donghae menyeringai, ternyata ia hanya memiliki apartemen di New York dan Jeju, dan Galleria Foret. Tak ada yang lain.

Ketika mereka selesai, Hyukjae mengumpulkan piringnya dan piring Donghae lalu meletakannya di tempat cuci piring.

"Tinggalkan itu, Gail akan melakukannya," kata Donghae.

Hyukjae berbalik dan menatap Donghae, dan Donghae memperhatikan balik dengan penuh perhatian.

Hyukjae sudah terbiasa untuk mencuci piring setelah makan.

"Well, sekarang kau lebih jinak, Tuan Lee, bisakah kita berbicara tentang hari ini?"

"Kurasa kau satu-satunya orang yang lebih jinak. Kurasa aku melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik dalam menjinakanmu."

"Menjinakanku?" Donghae mendengus geli.

Ketika Hyukjae mengangguk, Donghae mengerutkan dahinya seolah-olah merenungkan kata-kata Hyukjae.

"Ya. Mungkin kau melakukan itu, Hyukjae."

"Kau benar tentang Jongkook," bisik Hyukjae, serius sekarang, dan Hyukjae bersandar di meja dapur untuk mengukur reaksi Donghae.

Wajah Donghae jatuh dan matanya mengeras.

"Apakah ia mencoba merencanakan sesuatu?" Donghae berbisik, suaranya mematikan dingin.

Hyukjae menggeleng meyakinkannya, "Tidak, dan dia tidak akan berani, Donghae. Aku mengatakan padanya hari ini bahwa aku pacarmu, dan dia langsung mundur."

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa memecat keparat itu," Donghae cemberut.

Hyukjae menghela napas, semakin berani karena anggur yang ia minum.

"Kau benar-benar harus membiarkan aku bertarung pada peperanganku sendiri. Kau tak bisa terus-menerus memprediksiku dan mencoba untuk melindungiku. Ini rasanya seperti mencekik, Donghae. Aku tak akan pernah berkembang dengan campur tanganmu yang terus-menerus. Aku perlu sedikit kebebasan. Aku tak akan bermimpi mencampuri urusanmu."

Donghae berkedip pada Hyukjae. "Aku hanya ingin kau aman, Hyukjae. Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, aku–" Donghae berhenti.

"Aku tahu, dan aku mengerti mengapa kau merasa begitu terdorong untuk melindungiku. Dan sebagian diriku menyukainya. Aku tahu seandainya aku membutuhkanmu, kau akan berada di sana, demikian juga sebaliknya, aku akan disana untukmu. Tapi jika kita ingin memiliki harapan untuk masa depan kita bersama, kau harus percaya padaku dan mempercayai keputusanku. Ya, kadang aku keliru, aku membuat kesalahan, tapi aku harus belajar."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae, ekspresinya gelisah yang mendorong Hyukjae untuk berjalan memutari meja kearahnya sampai Hyukjae berdiri di antara kedua kakinya sementara ia duduk di kursi bar.

Meraih tangan Donghae, Hyukjae menempatkannya disekeliling pinggang Hyukjae sendiri dan Hyukjae menempatkan tangan di lengan Donghae.

"Kau tidak bisa ikut campur dalam pekerjaanku. Itu salah. Aku tak perlu kau merasa bertanggung jawab seperti seorang ksatria pembela kebenaran untuk menyelamatkan hariku. Aku tahu kau ingin mengontrol segalanya, dan aku mengerti mengapa, tapi kau tidak boleh. Ini bisa saja tidak tepat sasaran… Kau harus belajar untuk melepaskan," Hyukjae mengulurkan tangan dan membelai wajah Donghae saat Donghae menatap ke arahnya, mata Donghae melebar.

"Seandainya kau bisa melakukan ini, memberikanku semua itu, aku akan pindah ketempatmu," tambah Hyukjae lembut.

Donghae menghirup nafas dengan keras, terkejut.

"Kau akan melakukan itu?" bisiknya.

"Ya."

"Tapi kau tidak tahu aku," Donghae mengerutkan keningnya dan tiba-tiba suaranya tersedak dan panik.

"Aku cukup tahu dirimu dengan baik, Donghae. Tidak ada yang bisa kau katakan padaku tentang dirimu yang akan menakut-nakutiku untuk menjauh."

Dengan lembut Hyukjae menyapukan buku-buku jari di pipi Donghae. Dan ekspresi Donghae berubah dari khawatir menjadi ragu-ragu.

"Tapi coba kau memberi kelonggaran padaku," mohon Hyukjae.

"Aku akan mencoba, Hyukjae. Tapi aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri dan membiarkan kau pergi ke New York dengan… sleazeball. Dia memiliki reputasi yang membahayakan. Tak satu pun dari asistennya yang bisa bertahan lebih dari tiga bulan, dan mereka tidak pernah dipertahankan oleh perusahaan. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi padamu, sayang," Donghae mendesah.

"Aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu. Kau menjadi terluka… pikiran itu membuatku merasa ketakutan. Aku tak bisa berjanji untuk tidak turut campur, tidak jika kupikir kau akan tersakiti," Donghae berhenti sebentar dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae. Aku akan melakukan sekuat tenagaku untuk melindungimu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan aku hidup tanpamu."

Hyukjae menganga pada Donghae dengan terkejut.

Astaga, itu hanya tiga kata kecil, dan dunia Hyukjae rasanya langsung seperti berhenti, miring, kemudian berputar pada poros yang baru, dan Hyukjae menikmati moment itu, menatap Donghae dengan tulus, mata Donghae yang indah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Donghae," Hyukjae membungkuk dan mencium Donghae, dan ciuman itu jadi semakin dalam.

Memasuki area bar sarapan tanpa terlihat, Taylor segera berdeham. Punggung Donghae langsung mundur, menatap tajam kearah Hyukjae.

Donghae berdiri, tangannya masih di pinggang Hyukjae.

"Ya?" Donghae berkata keras pada Taylor.

"Mrs. Hwang sedang dalam perjalanan ke atas, Sir."

"Apa?"

Taylor segera mengangkat bahu meminta maaf.

Donghae langsung mendesah berat dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yah, ini pasti akan jadi menarik," gumam Donghae dan memberi Hyukjae senyum miring dengan pasrah.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

"Apa kau bicara dengannya hari ini?" tanya Hyukjae pada Donghae saat mereka menunggu Tiffany masuk.

"Ya."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku mengatakan, kau tidak ingin menemuinya, dan aku mengerti alasanmu kenapa. Aku juga mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak menyukai dia bicara dibelakang punggungku," jelas Donghae cepat, pandangannya tanpa ekspresi, tidak menyiratkan apa pun.

"Apa katanya?"

"Dia menepisnya dengan cara hanya dia yang bisa," mulut Donghae rata membentuk garis miring.

"Menurutmu, mengapa dia ke sini?"

"Aku tak tahu," Donghae mengangkat bahu.

Taylor memasuki ruangan besar lagi.

"Mrs. Hwang," Taylor memberitahukan.

Dan di sanalah Tiffany, si brengsek. Dia berpakaian serba hitam, celana jeans ketat, kemeja yang menonjolkan sosoknya yang sempurna, dan rambutnya mengkilap digelung rapi.

Donghae segera menarik Hyukjae untuk lebih mendekat.

"Tiffany," kata Donghae, nadanya heran.

Dan Tiffany melongo syok melihat Hyukjae, membeku di tempat. Ia berkedip sebelum menemukan suaranya yang lembut.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak menyadari kau bersama temanmu, Donghae. Ini hari Senin," kata Tiffany seolah-olah kalimat itu menjelaskan mengapa dia di sini.

"Pacar," kata Donghae memberi penjelasan dan memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi kemudian nyengir.

Tiffany tersenyum, senyum berseri-seri yang dibuat-buat dan itu diarahkan sepenuhnya untuk Donghae.

Sangat mengerikan.

"Tentu saja. Halo, Hyukjae. Aku tak tahu kau berada di sini. Aku tahu kau tak ingin bicara denganku. Aku menerima itu."

"Benarkah?" Hyukjae menegaskan dengan tenang, menatap Tiffany dan mempertimbangkan rasa keterkejutannya.

Dengan sedikit mengerutkan kening, Tiffany bergerak lebih jauh masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ya, aku mendapat pesan itu. Aku di sini bukan untuk bertemu denganmu. Seperti yang aku katakan, Donghae jarang sekali memiliki teman selama hari kerja," Tiffany berhenti sebentar.

"Aku memiliki masalah, dan aku perlu bicara dengan Donghae tentang hal itu."

"Oh?" balas Hyukjae seadanya.

Donghae menegakkan tubuh, "Apa kau ingin minum?"

"Ya, please," gumam Tiffany penuh terima kasih.

Donghae mengambil gelas sementara Tiffany dan Hyukjae berdiri dengan canggung saling menatap.

Tiffany tampak gelisah dengan cincin perak besar di jari tengahnya, sementara Hyukjae tak tahu harus melihat kemana.

Akhirnya, Tiffany memberi Hyukjae senyum kecil yang ketat dan mendekati dapur lalu duduk di kursi bar sebelah ujung. Tentu saja ia tahu tempat ini dengan baik dan merasa nyaman bergerak di sekitar sini.

Oh, Hyukjae jadi bingung harus tetap disana atau kembali ke kamar, rasanya serba salah. Ada begitu banyak yang ingin Hyukjae katakan pada wanita itu, dan tak satu pun berisi pujian.

Tapi Tiffany tetap temannya Donghae, hanya temannya, dan untuk semua kebencian Hyukjae pada wanita itu, Hyukjae akan bersikap sopan.

Memutuskan untuk tinggal, Hyukjae duduk seelit yang ia bisa pada kursi yang ditinggalkan Donghae.

Donghae menuangkan anggur ke gelas mereka masing-masing dan duduk diantara Tiffany dan Hyukjae di bar sarapan.

Oke, suasana semakin aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae pada Tiffany.

Tiffany terlihat gugup memandang Hyukjae, dan Donghae segera meraih keatas dan menggenggam tangan Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae denganku sekarang," katanya menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terucapkan Tiffany dan meremas tangan Hyukjae.

Muka Hyukjae memerah, dan bawah sadar Hyukjae menatap Donghae berseri-seri.

Sementara itu muka Tiffany melembut, seolah-olah dia ikut senang untuk Donghae. Benar-benar senang untuknya.

Oh, Hyukjae tak mengerti pada wanita itu sama sekali, dan Hyukjae merasa tak nyaman dan gelisah di hadapannya.

Tiffany mengambil napas panjang dan bergeser, duduk di tepian kursi bar dan terlihat gelisah. Ia melirik gugup kebawah tangannya dan mulai memutar cincin perak dengan manik besarnya yang mengelilingi jari tengahnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Donghae tepat di matanya.

"Aku diperas."

Donghae menegang, sementara Hyukjae menyembunyikan rasa jijik, dan sekilas berpikir tentang induk ayam yang pulang kekandangnya melintas dibenak Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Donghae, ketakutannya jelas dalam nada suaranya.

Tiffany merogoh tas kulitnya yang berukuran besar buatan desainer terkenal, mengeluarkan catatan, dan mengulurkan pada Donghae.

"Letakkan di situ dengan terbuka," Donghae menunjuk ke meja bar sarapan dengan dagu.

"Kau tak ingin menyentuhnya?"

"Tidak. Sidik jari."

"Donghae, kau tahu aku tidak bisa lapor ke polisi dengan ini," Tiffany meletakkan catatan dengan terbuka untuk Donghae, dan Donghae membungkuk untuk membacanya.

"Mereka hanya minta lima ribu dolar," kata Donghae nyaris tanpa sadar. "Punya ide siapa yang mungkin melakukan ini? Seseorang di komunitas?"

"Tidak," kata Tiffany dengan suara lembut dan manisnya.

"Linc?"

"Apa! Setelah sekian lama? Kurasa bukan dia," Tiffany mengomel.

"Apa Nickhun tahu?"

"Aku belum memberitahu dia."

"Kupikir dia perlu tahu," kata Donghae.

Tiffany menggelengkan kepalanya, dan sekarang Hyukjae merasa seperti pengganggu.

Hyukjae tak ingin mendengar satupun dari semua itu.

Hyukjae mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan dari genggaman Donghae, tapi Donghae justru semakin mengencangkan genggamannya dan menoleh menatap Hyukjae.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku lelah. Kurasa aku ingin tidur."

Mata Donghae mencari-cari sesuatu di mata Hyukjae jadi Hyukjae terus menjaga ekspresi agar tetap sedatar mungkin.

"Oke," kata Donghae.

"Aku tak akan lama," Donghae melepaskan Hyukjae dan Hyukjae berdiri.

Tiffany mengawasi Hyukjae dengan waspada. Hyukjae tetap bungkam dan berbalik menatapnya, tidak memberikan apa pun.

"Selamat malam, Hyukjae," Donghae memberi senyum kecil.

"Selamat malam," gumam Hyukjae, suaranya terdengar dingin.

Hyukjae berbalik meninggalkan Tiffany dan Donghae. Ketegangan itu terlalu berat untuk ia tanggung.

Saat Hyukjae keluar ruangan, mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kurasa tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan, Tiffany," Donghae mengatakan pada Tiffany.

"Jika itu masalah uang," suara Tiffany seperti menghilang.

"Aku bisa meminta Minho untuk menyelidikinya."

"Tidak, Donghae, aku hanya ingin berbagi," kata Tiffany.

Ketika Hyukjae sudah diluar ruangan, Hyukjae mendengar dia berkata, "Kau terlihat sangat bahagia."

"Ya," jawab Donghae.

"Kau layak untuk itu."

"Aku berharap itu benar."

"Donghae," tegur Tiffany.

Hyukjae membeku, mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk menguping.

"Apa dia tahu betapa negatifnya kau tentang dirimu sebenarnya? Tentang semua masalahmu."

"Dia tahu aku melebihi siapapun."

"Ouch! Itu menyakitkan."

"Itu kebenarannya, Tiffany. Aku tak harus bermain game dengannya. Dan aku sungguh-sungguh, jangan ganggu dia."

"Jadi apa masalah Hyukjae?"

"Kau, apa yang kita lakukan dulu. Apa yang kita lakukan. Dia tidak memahaminya."

"Buat dia paham."

"Itu masa lalu, Tiffany, dan mengapa aku harus mencemari dia dengan hubungan kacau kita? Dia baik, manis dan polos, dan karena suatu keajaiban dia mencintaiku."

"Itu bukan keajaiban, Donghae," Tiffany mencemooh sambil bercanda.

"Miliki sedikit kepercayaan dalam dirimu sendiri. Kau benar-benar seorang tangkapan yang bagus. Aku sudah seringkali bilang padamu. Dan dia juga telihat manis. Kuat. Seseorang yang bisa berdiri mendampingimu."

Hyukjae tak bisa mendengar tanggapan Donghae.

"Tidakkah kau merindukannya?" lanjut Tiffany.

"Apa?"

"Ruang bermainmu."

Masih menguping, Hyukjae berhenti bernapas.

"Itu benar-benar bukan urusan sialanmu," bentak Donghae.

"Maaf," Tiffany pura-pura mendengus.

"Kurasa kau sebaiknya pergi. Dan tolong, telepon dulu sebelum kau datang lagi."

"Donghae, aku minta maaf," kata Tiffany, dan dari nada suaranya, kali ini dia sunguh-sunguh. "Sejak kapan kau begitu sensitif?"

Donghae memarahinya lagi, "Tiffany, kita memiliki hubungan bisnis yang menghasilkan keuntungan sangat banyak bagi kita berdua. Mari kita jaga tetap seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi diantara kita adalah bagian dari masa lalu. Hyukjae adalah masa depanku, dan aku tak ingin mengacaukan itu dengan cara apapun, jadi jangan bicara omong kosong sialan ini lagi."

" _Astaga, itu benar sialan, aku masa depanmu, dengar itu baik-baik nenek-nenek pedo!"_ batin Hyukjae tidak santai.

"Aku mengerti."

"Begini, aku prihatin dengan masalahmu. Mungkin kau harus mencoba bertahan dan anggap mereka menggertak," nada suara Donghae lebih lembut.

"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, Donghae."

"Aku bukan milikmu seperti yang kau rasakan itu, Tiffany," bentak Donghae lagi.

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu apa maksudmu?" kata Donghae ketus, marah.

"Begini, aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu. Persahabatanmu sangat berarti bagiku. Aku akan mundur dari Hyukjae. Tapi aku akan di sini jika kau membutuhkan aku. Aku akan selalu ada."

"Hyukjae berpikir kau menemuiku Sabtu lalu. Padahal kau menelepon, hanya itu. Mengapa kau mengatakan sebaliknya padanya?"

"Aku ingin dia tahu betapa sedihnya kau saat dia meninggalkanmu. Aku tak ingin dia melukaimu."

"Dia sudah tahu. Aku sudah memberitahunya. Jangan ikut campur. Jujur saja, kau seperti seekor induk ayam," suara Donghae seperti pasrah, dan Tiffany tertawa, tapi ada nada sedih dari suara tawanya.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku. Kau tahu aku peduli padamu. Aku tak pernah berpikir kau akhirnya akan jatuh cinta, Donghae. Sangat menyenangkan untuk melihatnya. Tapi aku tak tahan jika dia menyakitimu."

"Aku akan menerima resikoku sendiri," kata Donghae datar.

"Sekarang apa kau yakin kau tak ingin Minho untuk menyelidikinya?"

Tiffany mendesah dengan berat, "Kupikir tidak ada salahnya."

"Oke. Aku akan meneleponnya besok pagi."

Hyukjae masih mendengarkan mereka berselisih, mencoba untuk mencari tahu tentang ini itu. Mereka melakukan itu seperti teman lama, saat Donghae mengatakannya.

Hanya sebagai teman.

Dan Tiffany peduli pada Donghae, mungkin terlalu banyak.

"Terima kasih, Donghae. Dan aku minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu. Aku akan pergi. Lain kali aku akan menelepon."

"Bagus."

" _Dia pergi! Sial!"_ Dengan cepat Hyukjae lari ke lorong menuju kamar tidur Donghae dan duduk di tempat tidur.

Donghae masuk beberapa saat kemudian.

"Dia sudah pulang," kata Donghae hati-hati sambil mengukur reaksi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatapnya balik, sambil mencoba merangkum pertanyaan.

"Maukah kau memberitahuku semuanya tentang dia? Aku mencoba untuk memahami mengapa kau berpikir Tiffany bisa menolongmu," Hyukjae berhenti sejenak, hati-hati berpikir tentang kata-kata berikutnya.

"Aku membenci dia, Donghae. Aku pikir dia merusakmu tak terhitung jumlahnya. Kau tak memiliki teman. Apakah dia menjauhkan mereka darimu?"

Donghae mendesah dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Kenapa sih kau ingin tahu tentang dia? Kami memiliki affair sudah cukup lama, dia sering memukulku, dan aku berhubungan seks dengannya dengan segala macam cara yang bahkan kau tak bisa bayangkan, ceritanya sudah berakhir."

Hyukjae pucat. Donghae jelas-jelas marah padanya.

Hyukjae berkedip pada Donghae, "Mengapa kau begitu marah?"

"Karena semua omong kosong ini sudah berakhir!" teriak Donghae sambil menatap tajam kearah Hyukjae sebelum ia mendesah putus asa dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hyukjae semakin pucat. Kemudian ia menunduk melihat tangannya sendiri yang tersimpul di pangkuannya.

Padahal Hyukjae hanya ingin memahami situasi, ia selalu merasa seperti anak ayam hilang kalau mendengar Donghae asik bicara dengan Tiffany tentang masa lalu mereka atau segalanya, Hyukjae masih butuh tau tentang Donghae lebih banyak.

Donghae duduk di samping Hyukjae.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanya Donghae seperti lelah.

"Kau tak perlu memberitahuku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusanmu."

"Hyukjae, bukan itu maksudku. Aku tak suka bicara tentang omong kosong ini. Aku sudah pernah tinggal seperti di dalam gelembung selama bertahun-tahun dan tidak ada yang bisa mempengaruhiku dan tak harus memberikan alasanku untuk siapa pun. Dia selalu disana sebagai wanita kepercayaan. Dan sekarang masa lalu dan masa depanku bertabrakan dengan cara yang mungkin tak pernah bisa aku sangka."

Hyukjae melirik ke arah Donghae dan Donghae balas menatap Hyukjae, matanya melebar.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan memiliki masa depan dengan seseorang, Hyukjae. Kau memberiku harapan dan membuatku berpikir tentang segala macam kemungkinan," Donghae terhanyut.

"Aku tadi mendengar semuanya," bisik Hyukjae dan menatap kembali pada tangannya sendiri.

"Apa? Pembicaraan kami?"

"Ya."

"Well?" Suara Donghae seperti pasrah.

"Dia peduli padamu."

"Ya, dia memang begitu. Dan aku terhadapnya dengan caraku sendiri, tapi bukan dekat seperti apa yang aku rasakan terhadapmu. Kalau itu masalahnya."

"Aku tidak cemburu. Kau tidak mencintainya," gumam Hyukjae.

Donghae mendesah lagi, benar-benar kesal.

"Dulu, aku berpikir aku mencintainya," kata Donghae dengan gigi terkatup.

"Ketika kita berada di Gangnam… Kau bilang kau tidak mencintainya."

"Benar."

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening, bingung dengan jawaban Donghae.

"Aku mencintaimu saat itu, Hyukjae," bisik Donghae. "Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang membuatku terbang tiga ribu mil hanya untuk bertemu denganmu."

Hyukjae semakin tak mengerti.

Donghae kan masih menginginkan Hyukjae sebagai sub-slave waktu itu.

Kerutan di dahi Hyukjae semakin dalam.

"Perasaan yang kumiliki padamu sangat berbeda dari yang pernah aku miliki pada Tiffany," kata Donghae memberi penjelasan.

"Kapan kau tahu?"

Donghae mengangkat bahu.

"Ironisnya, Tiffany yang menunjukkannya padaku. Dia mendorongku untuk pergi ke Gangnam waktu itu."

Oh, Hyukjae tahu itu!

Hyukjae tahu itu sewaktu belum pergi ke Gangnam. Mungkin Tiffany memang berada dipikahnya dan khawatir kalau Hyukjae akan menyakiti Donghae. Tapi sialnya Hyukjae memang tak pernah ada niat untuk menyakiti Donghae, itu tidak mungkin.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga karakter Tiffany buruk, mengincar seorang remaja rentan, merampok masa remajanya dengan memberi cambukan, tak peduli apa yang ia ambil, jadi Tiffany sengaja tak sengaja meninggalkan semua hal-hal buruk pada Donghae, kan?

"Jadi kau mendambakan dia? Ketika kau masih muda."

"Ya," balas Donghae tegas. "Dia mengajarkan aku banyak hal. Dia mengajari aku untuk percaya pada diriku sendiri."

"Tapi dia juga memukulmu."

Donghae tersenyum sayang, "Ya, dia melakukannya."

"Dan kau menyukai itu?"

"Pada waktu itu, iya."

"Terlalu banyak hingga kau ingin lakukannya pada orang lain juga?"

Mata Donghae bertambah melebar dan serius, "Ya."

"Apakah dia membantumu tentang masalah itu?"

"Ya."

"Apa dia sub-mu?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau berharap aku menyukainya?" suara Hyukjae terdengar rapuh dan getir.

"Tidak. Meskipun itu akan membuat hidupku sepertinya jauh lebih mudah," kata Donghae letih. "Aku cukup mengerti keengganan."

"Keenggananku! Astaga, Donghae, bayangkan jika dia melakukan itu pada anak laki-lakimu, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Donghae berkedip pada Hyukjae seolah-olah dia tak memahami pertanyaan itu. Ia mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tak harus tinggal dengannya. Itu pilihanku juga, Hyukjae," bisik Donghae.

Oke pembicaraan itu mulai tidak mengarah kemanapun.

"Siapa Linc?"

"Mantan suaminya."

"Linc Hwang?"

"Orang yang sama," Donghae menyeringai.

"Dan Nickhun?"

"Submisifnya sekarang," jawab Donghae singkat.

" _Oh astaga."_

"Dia berusia pertengahan dua puluhan, Hyukjae. Kau tahu, persetujuan orang yang sudah dewasa," tambah Donghae cepat, mengkoreksi ekspresi Hyukjae yang tampaknya terlihat jijik.

Hyukjae langsung memerah.

"Sepantaranmu," gumam Hyukjae.

"Dengar, Hyukjae, seperti yang aku katakan padanya, dia bagian dari masa laluku. Kau masa depanku. Jangan biarkan dia menjadi masalah bagi kita, kumohon. Dan terus terang saja, aku benar-benar bosan dengan pokok masalah ini. Aku akan melakukan beberapa pekerjaan." Donghae berdiri dan menatap ke arah Hyukjae, "Lupakan saja tentang ini. Kumohon."

Hyukjae menatap ke arah Donghae dengan keras kepala.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa," Donghae menambahkan. "Mobilmu datang sehari lebih awal. Sudah ada didalam garasi. Kuncinya ada di Taylor."

"Bolehkah aku mengendarainya besok?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau tahu mengapa tidak. Dan itu mengingatkan aku pada sesuatu. Jika kau akan meninggalkan kantormu, beritahu aku. Shindong ada di sana, mengawasimu. Sepertinya aku sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayaimu untuk menjaga dirimu sendiri," Donghae cemberut kepada Hyukjae, sekali lagi membuat Hyukjae merasa seperti anak bandel.

Dan Hyukjae ingin berdebat dengan Donghae, tapi Donghae sudah mengungkapkan banyak tentang Tiffany, dan Hyukjae tidak ingin mendorongnya lebih jauh, tapi Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan satu komentar.

"Sepertinya aku juga tak bisa mempercayaimu," gumam Hyukjae. "Janji awalnya Shindong tidak mengawasiku."

"Apa kau ingin bertengkar tentang hal itu juga?" bentak Donghae.

"Aku tidak menyadari kalau kita bertengkar. Aku pikir kita sedang berkomunikasi," gumam Hyukjae kesal.

Donghae menutup matanya sebentar saat ia berjuang untuk menahan amarahnya. Hyukjae menelan ludah dan menonton dengan gelisah.

Astaga, semua itu kan bisa dilakukan dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Aku harus bekerja," kata Donghae tenang, dan hanya mengatakan itu, kemudian ia meninggalkan kamar.

Hyukjae menghembuskan napas. Ia tak menyadari bahwa ia telah menahan napas sejak tadi.

Ia segera berbaring diatas tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit.

Jujur saja, percakapannya dan Donghae selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran dan itu rasanya melelahkan. Mereka hanya belum saling mengenal dengan baik. Ia jadi ragu lagi akan tinggal dengan Donghae atau tidak. Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah Hyukjae harus membuatkan Donghae secangkir teh atau kopi ketika dia bekerja.

Hyukjae tak tahu apa kesukaan Donghae dan apa yang tidak disukainya.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke jendela.

Membuka kunci pintu balkon, Hyukjae membuka pintunya dan berjalan ke pagar kaca. Melihat dari kacanya yang tembus pandang sangat mengerikan. Udaranya dingin dan segar, sepertinya Hyukjae merasa begitu tinggi sekali.

Hyukjae memandang keluar lampu kelap-kelip kota Seoul.

Rupanya Donghae begitu jauh, terpencil dari segalanya di atas sini, didalam bentengnya. Tidak bertanggung jawab kepada siapa pun.

Hyukjae memutar mata.

Hidup Donghae begitu rumit.

Donghae begitu rumit.

Dengan nafas berat dan memandang hamparan kelap-kelip kota Seoul seperti kain yang terbuat dari emas di kakinya, Hyukjae akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelepon Hangeng.

Sudah lama Hyukjae tidak berbicara dengannya.

Percakapannya berjalan singkat seperti biasa, tapi Hyukjae memastikan Hangeng baik-baik saja dan Hyukjae menyela saat Hangeng sedang menonton pertandingan sepak bola yang sedang seru.

" _Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja dengan Donghae_ ," kata Hangeng santai, dan Hyukjae tahu dia memancing informasi tapi benar-benar tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

"Ya. Kami baik-baik saja. Aku menyayangimu, _appa_."

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyukkie_."

Hyukjae menutup telepon dan melirik jam tangan.

Baru jam sepuluh. Lantaran diskusi mereka tadi, Hyukjae merasa aneh, syarafnya rasanya terbangun dan gelisah.

Hyukjae mandi dengan cepat, dan kembali ke kamar tidur, memutuskan untuk memakai salah satu baju tidur yang dipilihkan Caroline Acton untuknya dari Neiman Marcus.

Donghae selalu mengeluh tentang t-shirt pilihan Hyukjae.

Ada tiga.

Hyukjae memilih biru muda dan memakainya dari atas kepalanya. Kainnya meluncur melalui kulit Hyukjae, membelai dan menempel padanya seperti jatuh di sekitar tubuhnya. Terasa mewah, satin tipis yang terbaik.

Di cermin, Hyukjae terlihat seperti bintang film tahun 1930-an.

Baju tidurnya panjang, elegan dan seperti bukan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae ambil jubah yang cocok dan memutuskan untuk berburu buku di perpustakaan. Ia bisa membaca di iPadnya, tapi tidak untuk sekarang, ia ingin kenyamanan dan kepastian membaca dengan bentuk fisik sebuah buku. Ia akan membiarkan Donghae sendirian saja.

Mungkin Donghae akan pulih dengan humornya setelah dia selesai bekerja.

Ada begitu banyak buku di perpustakaan Donghae. Dengan melihat-lihat sambil mencari setiap judul akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama.

Hyukjae melirik sesekali di meja biliar dan malu ketika ia ingat kejadiannya dan Donghae kemarin malam. Ia tersenyum saat melihat penggaris masih di lantai.

Mengambilnya, Hyukjae memukul telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Aduh!"

Dengan putus asa, Hyukjae meletakkan penggarisnya di meja dan meneruskan perburuannya untuk sebuah bacaan yang bagus.

Sebagian besar buku disini merupakan edisi pertama. Entah bagaimana Donghae mengumpulkan koleksi seperti itu dalam waktu singkat.

Mungkin pekerjaan Taylor juga termasuk membeli buku.

Hyukjae menetapkan untuk membaca Rebecca karangan Daphne Du Maurier, ia sudah lama ingin membaca itu. Ia meringkuk di salah satu kursi empuk dan tersenyum ketika membaca baris pertamanya: Tadi malam aku bermimpi aku pergi ke Manderley lagi…

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae tersentak dan terjaga saat Donghae mengangkat badannya dalam pelukannya.

"Hei," bisik Donghae, "Kau ketiduran. Aku tak bisa menemukanmu." Donghae mengendus rambut Hyukjae.

Masih mengantuk, Hyukjae memeluk leher Donghae dan menghirup aromanya, baunya begitu menyenangkan, tentu saat ia membawa Hyukjae kembali ke kamar tidur.

Donghae membaringkan Hyukjae di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

"Tidurlah, sayang," bisik Donghae dan ia menekan bibirnya ke dahi Hyukjae.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae tiba-tiba terbangun dari mimpi yang mengganggu dan sesaat Hyukjae seperti disorientasi. Ia menemukan dirinya sendiri merasa gelisah, memeriksa ujung tempat tidur, tapi tidak ada orang di sana.

Terdengar suara dari ruang besar, samar-samar Hyukjae mendengar alunan melodi yang rumit dari suara piano.

Hyukjae memeriksa jam weker, yang menunjukkan jam dua dini hari. Ia melepaskan kakinya dari lilitan jubah, yang masih ia kenakan, dan keluar dari tempat tidur.

Di ruang besar, Hyukjae berdiri dalam kegelapan, sambil mendengarkan.

Donghae seperti tersesat dalam musiknya. Ia tampak aman dan terlindungi di dalam gelembung cahayanya. Dan lagu yang ia mainkan melodinya mendayu-dayu, beberapa bagian terdengar sangat akrab, tapi begitu rumit.

Donghae memainkannya dengan indah.

Seluruh pemandangan itu terlihat berbeda, entah mengapa, dan Hyukjae menyadari bahwa penutup piano Donghae tidak dibuka, memberi Hyukjae sebuah pemandangan tanpa terhalang.

Donghae mengangkat mukanya dan mengunci mata Hyukjae, mata coklat-gelapnya lembut berkilau diantara lampu yang memencarkan cahaya itu. Ia terus bermain, tidak goyah sama sekali, saat Hyukjae berjalan mendekatinya.

Matanya mengikuti langkah Hyukjae, seakan menelan Hyukjae, membakar lebih terang.

Saat Hyukjae didekat Donghae, Donghae berhenti.

"Mengapa kau berhenti? Itu sangat indah."

"Apakah kau tahu bagaimana kau terlihat sangat menggoda saat ini?" kata Donghae, suaranya lembut.

"Ayo tidur," bisik Hyukjae dan mata Donghae membakar saat ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Ketika Hyukjae meraihnya, tiba-tiba Donghae menarik Hyukjae hingga Hyukjae jatuh ke pangkuannya.

Donghae melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling Hyukjae dan mencium leher bagian belakang telinga Hyukjae, mengirimkan getaran menuruni tulang belakang.

"Mengapa kita bertengkar?" bisik Donghae, ketika giginya menyentuh daun telinga Hyukjae.

Jantung Hyukjae rasanya melompat berdenyut, kemudian mulai berdebar-debar, panas mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Karena kita sudah saling mengenal, dan kau keras kepala, pemarah, sikapmu selalu berubah-ubah dan kau orang yang sangat sulit," bisik Hyukjae terengah-engah, menggeser kepala agar memberi Donghae akses yang lebih baik untuk mencium lehernya.

Donghae menyapukan hidungnya ke pangkal leher Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae merasakan senyumannya.

"Aku memang seperti itu, Tuan Lee. Sangat mengherankan kau bisa tahan denganku." Donghae menggigit daun telinga Hyukjae dan Hyukjae mengerang.

"Apakah akan selalu seperti ini?" Donghae mendesah.

"Aku tak tahu."

"Aku juga."

Donghae menyentak ikat pinggang jubah Hyukjae hingga terbuka, dan tangannya meluncur menuruni tubuh Hyukjae tak lupa melepaskan celana tidur Hyukjae, kemudian kembali diatas dada. Puting Hyukjae mengeras di bawah sentuhannya yang lembut dan mengencang dibalik satin itu.

Tangan Donghae terus turun ke pinggang, turun ke pinggul Hyukjae.

"Kau terasa sangat menggairahkan di balik satin ini, dan aku bisa merasakan semuanya, bahkan ini." Donghae menarik dengan lembut rambut Hyukjae melalui baju tidur yang Hyukjae pakai, membuatnya terkesiap, sementara tangan Donghae satunya menggenggam rambut di tengkuk Hyukjae. Menarik kepala ke belakang, ia mencium Hyukjae, lidahnya mendesak, tanpa henti, membutuhkan.

Hyukjae mengerang merespon itu dalam belaian sayang Donghae, wajah sayangnya.

Dengan lembut tangan Donghae menarik baju tidur Hyukjae sampai keatas, perlahan-lahan, ia menggoda, mencumbu hingga ke punggung Hyukjae yang telanjang dan kemudian ibu jarinya turun menelusuri bagian dalam paha Hyukjae.

Tiba-tiba Donghae berdiri, mengejutkan Hyukjae, dan ia segera mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae ke atas piano.

Kaki Hyukjae bersandar di atas tuts, membunyikan nada sumbang, nada lagunya jadi berantakan, dan tangan Donghae mengangkat kaki dan bagian lutut Hyukjae keatas.

Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae.

"Berbaringlah," perintahnya, menahan tangan Hyukjae sementara Hyukjae berbaring di atas piano.

Penutup piano yang keras dan tanpa kompromi terasa dibelakang punggung Hyukjae.

Donghae melepaskan tangannya dan mendorong kaki Hyukjae agar terbuka lebih lebar, kaki Hyukjae menari di atas tuts, menyuarakan nada rendah dan tinggi.

Hyukjae tahu apa yang akan Donghae lakukan, dan ia menantikan itu.

"Haeeh," Hyukjae mengerang keras saat Donghae mencium bagian dalam lutut Hyukjae, kemudian mencium dan menghisap sambil menggigit sepanjang kaki sampai paha Hyukjae.

Satin lembut baju tidur Hyukjae naik lebih tinggi, meluncur di atas kulit sensitifnya, sangat terasa saat Donghae mendorong baju tidur itu.

Hyukjae melenturkan kaki dan akordnya terdengar lagi.

Menutup mata, Hyukjae menyerahkan dirinya pada Donghae saat mulut si tampan itu mencapai puncak pahanya.

Donghae membungkuk, mencium Hyukjae. Disana.

" _Oh, Donghae."_

Kemudian Donghae meniup dengan lembut sebelum lidahnya berputar-putar disana. Ia mendorong kaki Hyukjae supaya bertambah lebar.

Hyukjae jadi merasa begitu terbuka, begitu ter-ekspos.

Donghae menahan kaki Hyukjae, tangannya tepat di atas lutut Hyukjae saat lidahnya menyiksa lubang Hyukjae, tidak memberi ampun, tidak beristirahat, tidak menangguhkan hukumannya.

Hyukjae mengangkat pinggul keatas, untuk bertemu dan mencocokkan ritme Donghae, ia merasa seperti ditelan oleh Donghae.

"Oh, Donghae, kumohonn," Hyukjae mengerang.

"Oh tidak, sayang, belum," Donghae menggoda, tapi Hyukjae merasa dirinya semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya seperti halnya dengan lidah Donghae, dan tiba-tiba Donghae berhenti.

"Tidak," Hyukjae merintih.

"Ini pembalasanku, Hyukkie," Donghae menggeram pelan. "Berdebat denganku, entah bagaimana caranya aku akan mengambil itu pada tubuhmu."

Ciuman Donghae kemudian menyusuri sepanjang perut Hyukjae, tangannya berjalan keatas paha Hyukjae, membelai, meremas, dan menggoda. Lidahnya berputar-putar dipusar Hyukjae saat tangannya dan ibu jarinya mencapai puncak paha Hyukjae.

"Ah!" Hyukjae berteriak saat Donghae mendorong satu jarinya ke dalam diri Hyukjae. Jari yang lain menganiayanya, perlahan-lahan, menyiksa, berputar-putar dan berputar.

Punggung Hyukjae melengkung diatas piano saat ia menggeliat di bawah sentuhan Donghae.

Rasanya seperti tidak tertahankan.

"Donghae!" Hyukjae berteriak, di luar kendali karena kebutuhan.

Donghae yang merasa kasihan padanya langsung berhenti.

Mengangkat kaki Hyukjae dari tuts, ia mendorong Hyukjae, dan tiba-tiba, Hyukjae meluncur dengan mudah diatas piano, meluncur di atas satin, dan ia mengikuti Hyukjae naik di atas sana, berhenti sebentar berlutut di antara kaki Hyukjae untuk menggulung kondom.

Donghae di atas Hyukjae yang terengah-engah dan sedang menatap Donghae dengan kebutuhan yang berkobar, dan Hyukjae baru sadar kalau si tampan itu telanjang.

Entah kapan Donghae melepas pakaiannya.

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae, dan seperti ada kekaguman di matanya, takjub, cinta dan gairah, dan itu menakjubkan.

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu," kata Donghae dan sangat lambat, begitu terasa, dia tenggelam ke dalam diri Hyukjae.

Hyukjae berbaring diatasnya, letih, tungkainya terasa berat dan tak bertenaga, saat mereka berbaring di atas grand piano Donghae.

"Oh ya Tuhan."

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Donghae jauh lebih nyaman berbaring diatas piano.

Hati-hati tidak menyentuh dada Donghae, Hyukjae menyandarkan pipi didadanya dan tidak bergerak. Ia tak keberatan, dan Hyukjae mendengarkan napasnya melambat seperti juga napas Hyukjae.

Dengan lembut Donghae membelai rambut Hyukjae.

"Apa kau minum teh atau kopi pada malam hari?" tanya Hyukjae agak ngantuk.

"Pertanyaan yang aneh," kata Donghae sambil melamun.

"Aku pikir aku bisa membawakanmu teh ke ruang kerjamu, tapi aku baru menyadari bahwa aku tak tahu apa yang kau inginkan."

"Oh, begitu. Air atau anggur di malam hari, Hyukkie. Mungkin aku harus mencoba teh," Tangan Donghae bergerak berirama menuruni punggung Hyukjae, membelai dengan lembut.

"Kita benar-benar sangat sedikit mengenal tentang satu sama lain," bisik Hyukjae.

"Aku tahu," balas Donghae, dan suaranya sedih.

Hyukjae duduk menatap pada Donghae.

"Apa itu?" Hyukjae bertanya.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya seolah ingin melepaskan diri dari beberapa pemikiran yang tidak menyenangkan, dan mengangkat tangannya, dia membelai pipi Hyukjae, matanya cerah dan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae," kata Donghae.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Alarm berbunyi keras pada pukul enam pagi dengan berita lalu lintas, dan Hyukjae seperti dibangunkan dengan kasar dari mimpi yang mengganggunya, wanita pirang dan berambut gelap.

Hyukjae tidak bisa memahami tentang apa itu, dan ia langsung teralihkan karena Donghae membungkus sekeliling Hyukjae seperti kepompong, rambut kepalanya yang acak-acakan di dada Hyukjae, kakinya di atas Hyukjae, menahan Hyukjae agar tetap dibawah.

Donghae masih tertidur, dan Hyukjae merasa begitu hangat. Tapi Hyukjae mengabaikan ketidaknyamanannya, dan perlahan-lahan menjangkau kepala Donghae, jemarinya mencoba mengusap rambut Donghae dan akhirnya ia terbangun.

Mata coklat-gelap Donghae terbuka, ia menyeringai masih mengantuk.

"Selamat pagi, manis," katanya.

"Selamat pagi juga, tampan," Hyukjae balas tersenyum ke arahnya.

Donghae mencium Hyukjae, melepaskan diri, dan bersandar di atas sikunya, menatap kearah Hyukjae.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Donghae.

"Ya, meskipun interupsi itu memotong tidurku semalam."

Seringai Donghae melebar.

"Hmm. Kau bisa menginterupsiku seperti itu kapan saja," Donghae mencium Hyukjae lagi.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidur nyenyak?"

"Aku selalu tidur nyenyak denganmu, Hyukjae."

"Tidak ada lagi mimpi buruk?"

"Tidak."

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening dan mencoba sebuah pertanyaan.

"Mimpi burukmu tentang apa?"

Alis Donghae berkerut dan senyumnya memudar.

Sial, keingintahuan Hyukjae yang begitu bodoh.

"Tentang kilas balik dari masa kecilku, begitulah kata Dr. Choi. Beberapa ada yang nyata, ada beberapa yang tidak," suara Donghae turun dan jauh, ekspresi terluka melintasi wajahnya.

Tanpa sadar, ia mulai menelusuri tulang selangka Hyukjae dengan jarinya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Hyukjae.

"Apa kau terbangun dengan menangis dan menjerit?" Hyukjae mencoba bercanda tapi gagal.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae, bingung.

"Tidak, Hyukjae. Aku tidak pernah menangis. Sejauh yang kuingat," Donghae mengerutkan dahi, seakan menyentuh kenangannya yang terdalam.

"Apa kau memiliki kenangan indah pada masa kecilmu?" tanya Hyukjae dengan cepat, terutama untuk mengalihkan perhatian Donghae.

Donghae tampak termenung untuk sesaat, masih menggerakkan jarinya di sepanjang kulit Hyukjae.

"Aku ingat pelacur pecandu itu memanggang kue. Aku ingat baunya. Kurasa kue ulang tahun. Untukku. Lalu kedatangan Hyuna bersama ibu dan ayahku. Ibuku khawatir dengan reaksiku, tapi aku langsung mengagumi Hyuna saat bayi. Kata pertamaku adalah Hyuna. Aku ingat pelajaran piano pertamaku. Miss Kathie, guruku, begitu luar biasa. Dia juga menjadi kenanganku yang terindah," Donghae tersenyum dengan sedih.

"Kau bilang ibumu menyelamatkanmu. Bagaimana?"

Lamunan Donghae terputus, dan ia menatap pada Hyukjae seolah-olah Hyukjae tak mengerti matematika dasar dua ditambah dua.

"Dia mengadopsiku," kata Donghae singkat.

"Aku pikir dia adalah malaikat ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dia berpakaian putih dan begitu lembut dan tenang saat dia memeriksaku. Aku tidak akan melupakan itu. Seandainya dulu dia bilang tidak atau Kangta dulu juga mengatakan tidak…" jelas Donghae kemudian mengangkat bahunya, melirik keatas bahunya melihat jam weker.

"Semua ini terlalu dalam untuk dibicarakan pagi ini," gumamnya.

"Aku sudah bersumpah untuk mengenalmu lebih baik."

"Apa kau sekarang begitu, Tuan Lee? Kupikir kau ingin tahu apakah aku menyukai kopi atau teh," Donghae menyeringai.

"Lagipula, aku bisa memikirkan salah satu cara agar kau bisa mengenalku lebih jauh," lanjut Donghae sambil mendorong pinggulnya secara sugestif kepada Hyukjae.

"Kurasa aku sudah mengetahui mu cukup baik kalau yang seperti itu," suara Hyukjae agak sombong dan mengomel, dan itu membuat Donghae tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Aku tidak merasa kalau aku sudah mengenalmu cukup baik dalam hal seperti itu," gumam Donghae.

"Pasti ada keuntungan kalau bangun di sampingmu," lanjutnya, suaranya lembut dan godaannya membuat tulang Hyukjae terasa meleleh.

"Bukankah kau harus bangun?" suara Hyukjae rendah dan parau.

Astaga, apa yang Donghae lakukan kepada Hyukjae.

"Tidak pagi ini. Hanya satu tempat yang aku inginkan saat ini, Tuan Lee," dan mata Donghae berkilau tidak senonoh.

"Donghae!" Hyukjae terkesiap, terkejut.

Donghae tiba-tiba bergeser hingga ia di atas Hyukjae, menekan Hyukjae di atas tempat tidur.

Meraih tangan Hyukjae, Donghae menariknya ke atas kepala Hyukjae sehingga lebih leluasa memandangi tubuh Hyukjae dan mulai mencium leher mulus Hyukjae.

"Oh, Tuan Lee," Donghae tersenyum di kulit Hyukjae, mengirim rasa nikmat menggelitik melewati tubuh, sementara tangannya bergerak ke bawah tubuh Hyukjae dan perlahan-lahan mulai membuka baju tidur satin Hyukjae.

"Oh, apa yang ingin aku lakukan untukmu," bisik Donghae.

Dan Hyukjae tersesat, interogasi telah berakhir.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **L** ee Sungmin **  
C** ho Kyuhyun **K** im Hyuna **  
A** hn Chilhyun(Kangta) **K** won Boa  
 **H** angeng **K** im Heechul  
 **K** im Taeyeon **T** iffany Hwang **  
K** im Youngwoon **K** im Jungmo **  
J** ang Hyunseung **K** im Ryeowook  
 **J** essica Jung **P** ark Jungsoo  
 **S** hin Donghee **C** hoi Siwon **  
T** aylor Martini **G** ail Jones **  
C** hoi Minho **K** im Jaekyung **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Perubahan nama keluarga (marga) dan tempat, lokasi gedung, langsung didalam cerita, sengaja gak aku tulis dicast satu-satu karena nanti kepenuhan hahaha  
Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, gak perlu maksain diri buat baca(?).  
Daftar istilah ada dibagian paling akhir –kalo ada(?).

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Mrs. Jones menghidangkan sarapan Hyukjae, pancake dan bacon, dan untuk Donghae omelet dan bacon. Mereka duduk berdampingan di bar dalam keheningan yang nyaman.

"Kapan aku akan bertemu pelatihmu, Jungmo, untuk masuk mengikuti latihannya?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae melirik ke arah Hyukjae sambil nyengir.

"Tergantung jika kau ingin pergi ke New York akhir pekan ini atau tidak, kecuali kalau kau ingin bertemu dia satu kali pagi-pagi sekali minggu ini. Aku akan meminta Andrea untuk memeriksa jadwalnya lalu menghubungimu."

"Andrea?"

"PA-ku."

"Salah satu diantara pirangmu," Hyukjae menggodanya.

"Dia bukan milikku. Dia bekerja untukku. Kaulah milikku."

"Aku bekerja untukmu," gumam Hyukjae masam.

Donghae menyeringai seolah-olah ia lupa. "Begitulah kau," Senyumnya berseri-seri menulari Hyukjae.

"Mungkin Jungmo bisa mengajariku kickbox," Hyukjae memperingatkan.

"Oh ya? Membayangkan kesempatanmu memukulku?" Donghae mengangkat alis, geli. "Silahkan saja, Tuan Lee."

Donghae begitu sialan senang dibandingkan dengan suasana hati yang buruk kemarin setelah Tiffany pergi. Ini benar-benar seperti menenangkannya.

Mungkin itu semua karena seks, mungkin itulah yang membuatnya begitu menggebu.

Hyukjae melirik ke belakang, ke piano, menikmati memori tadi malam.

"Kau membuka tutup piano kembali."

"Aku menutupnya semalam agar tidak mengganggumu. Ternyata tidak, tapi aku senang itu tidak berhasil," bibir Donghae berkedut menjadi senyum mesum sambil menggigit telur dadar.

Muka Hyukjae menjadi merah padam dan menyeringai ke arah Donghae.

Mrs. Jones membungkuk dan menempatkan kantong kertas yang berisi makan siang Hyukjae di depannya, membuatnya makin memerah dengan rasa bersalah.

"Untuk nanti, Hyukkie. Tuna oke?"

"Oh ya. Terima kasih, Mrs. Jones," Hyukjae tersenyum malu, dan Mrs. Jones membalasnya dengan hangat sebelum meninggalkan ruang besar.

Seperti memberi Hyukjae dan Donghae privasi.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Hyukjae menoleh lagi ke Donghae.

Ekspresi Donghae menjadi geli, "Tentu saja."

"Dan kau tidak akan marah?"

"Apakah ini tentang Tiffany?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak akan marah."

"Karena sekarang aku punya pertanyaan tambahan."

"Oh?"

"Karena tentang dia."

Donghae memutar matanya. "Apa?" katanya, dan sekarang dia tampak gusar.

"Mengapa kau menjadi sangat marah ketika aku bertanya tentang dia?"

"Sejujurnya?"

Hyukjae cemberut pada Donghae, "Kupikir kau selalu jujur padaku."

"Aku berusaha untuk menjadi jujur."

Hyukjae menyipitkan mata pada Donghae.

"Kedengarannya seperti ingin mengelak untuk menjawab."

"Aku selalu jujur padamu, Hyukkie. Aku tidak ingin bermain game. Well, itu bukan semacam permainan," kata Donghae sungguh-sungguh, saat matanya memanas.

"Jenis permainan apa yang ingin kau mainkan?" lanjut Donghae mencondongkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan nyengir pada Hyukjae.

"Tuan Lee, kau sangat mudah dialihkan perhatianmu."

Hyukjae tertawa. Donghae benar.

"Mr. Lee, Kau pandai mengalihkan perhatian pada banyak hal," Hyukjae menatap mata coklat-gelap Donghae yang menyala seperti menari-nari dengan humor.

"Favoritku di seluruh dunia adalah suara tawamu, Hyukjae. Sekarang, apa pertanyaan yang akan kau ajukan?" tanya Donghae dengan tenang, dan Hyukjae pikir ia menertawakan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mencoba untuk memutar mulut untuk menunjukkan ketidaksenangan, tapi ia menyukai permainan Fifty, Donghae tampak senang. Hyukjae menyukai olok-oloknya pada pagi hari.

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening, mencoba mengingat pertanyaan yang ingin ia utarakan tadi.

"Oh ya. Kau hanya bertemu sub-mu pada akhir pekan?"

"Ya, itu benar," kata Donghae membuat Hyukjae sedikit gugup.

Hyukjae menyeringai pada Donghae, "Jadi, tidak ada seks selama seminggu."

Donghae tertawa, "Oh, kesitu ternyata arah pertanyaan ini," Samar-samar Donghae tampak lega.

"Mengapa kau berpikir aku bekerja keras setiap hari?" tanya Donghae yang sekarang benar-benar menertawakan Hyukjae, tapi Hyukjae tidak peduli.

Hyukjae malah ingin memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan gembira. Untuk pertama kali dari yang lain, ini pengalaman pertama yang menyenangkan.

"Kau tampak sangat senang dengan dirimu sendiri, Tuan Lee."

"Memang, Mr. Lee."

"Memang kau seharusnya begitu," Donghae menyeringai, "Sekarang makan sarapanmu."

Oh, Fifty yang bossy, dia tidak pernah jauh dari itu.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Mereka berada di belakang Audi. Taylor yang mengemudi dengan tujuan menurunkan Hyukjae di tempat kerja dulu, baru kemudian Donghae.

Shindong masuk dengan duduk di jok depan.

"Bukankah kau bilang kakak teman sekamarmu akan datang hari ini?" tanya Donghae, hampir sepintas lalu, suara dan ekspresinya tidak memberikan petunjuk apa pun.

"Oh, Hyunseung," Hyukjae terkesiap. "Aku lupa. Oh Donghae, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku. Aku harus kembali ke apartemen."

Wajah Donghae jatuh, "Jam berapa?"

"Aku tak yakin jam berapa dia akan datang."

"Aku tak ingin kau pergi kemana-mana sendiri," kata Donghae tajam.

"Aku tahu," gumam Hyukjae dan menahan diri untuk memutar mata pada si Mr. Over-Reaction. "Apakah Shindong akan memata-matai, um… berpatroli hari ini?" Hyukjae melirik dengan licik kearah punggung Shindong yang sepertinya telinganya berubah menjadi merah.

"Ya," bentak Donghae, matanya sangat dingin.

"Jika aku mengendarai Saab sendiri akan lebih mudah," gumam Hyukjae kesal.

"Shindong yang akan membawa mobil, dan ia dapat mengantar mu ke apartemenmu, tergantung kapan waktunya."

"Oke. Aku pikir Hyunseung mungkin akan menghubungiku siang hari. Aku akan memberitahumu apa rencananya nanti."

Donghae menatap kearah Hyukjae, tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Oke," Akhirnya Donghae setuju.

"Tidak boleh sendirian. Apa kau paham?" lanjut Donghae melambaikan jari panjangnya kekanan kiri pada Hyukjae.

"Ya, Sayang," gumam Hyukjae.

Ada jejak senyum di wajah Donghae.

"Dan barangkali kalau kau mau mengirim email, kau harus menggunakan Apple-mu, aku akan kirim e-mail pakai itu juga. Seharusnya itu bisa mencegah orang IT-ku untuk memiliki cerita pagi kita yang menarik secara menyeluruh, oke?" Suara Donghae sinis.

"Ya, sayang," Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan diri dan segera memutar matanya, dan Donghae menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kenapa Tuan Lee, aku percaya kau membuat telapak tanganku berkedut."

"Ah, Mr. Lee, telapak tanganmu terus-menerus berkedut. Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan itu?"

Donghae tertawa kemudian terganggu oleh Apple-nya, yang mungkin hanya bergetar karena tidak terdengar deringnya.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya saat ia melihat caller ID.

"Apa?" bentak Donghae di telepon, kemudian mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

Hyukjae menggunakan kesempatan untuk mempelajari tampilan Donghae yang menyenangkan, hidungnya mancung, rambutnya menggantung di tengkuk dan dahinya sangat terlihat mulus.

Hyukjae teralihkan sejak diam-diam ia memelototi ekspresi Donghae yang berubah dari rasa ketidakpercayaan menjadi geli.

Hyukjae memperhatikan.

"Yang benar saja… Untuk sebuah keributan… Kapan dia memberitahu ini kepadamu?" Donghae tertawa geli, nyaris enggan.

"Tidak, jangan khawatir. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku senang ada penjelasan yang masuk akal. Tampak konyol dengan melihat jumlah uang yang sedikit… Aku tak ragu kau punya sesuatu yang jahat dan rencana yang kreatif untuk balas dendammu. Kasihan Nickhun," Donghae tersenyum.

"Baik… Selamat tinggal," teriak Donghae sambil menutup telepon dan melirik Hyukjae. Matanya tiba-tiba waspada, tapi anehnya, ia juga tampak lega.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Donghae pelan.

Dan, Hyukjae tahu.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala dan menatap ke luar jendela melihat Seoul di hari yang kelabu, merasa putus asa. Sepertinya Tiffany benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan Donghae sendirian saja.

"Hei," Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae dan mencium setiap buku-buku jarinya secara bergantian, dan tiba-tiba ia mengisap jari kelingking Hyukjae, dengan keras. Kemudian menggigitnya dengan lembut.

Donghae rupanya memiliki sambungan langsung ke pangkal paha Hyukjae, jadi Hyukjae terkesiap dan melirik dengan gugup pada Taylor dan Shindong, kemudian pada Donghae, dan mata Donghae bertambah gelap.

Pelan-pelan Donghae memberi Hyukjae senyuman nakal.

"Jangan cemas, Hyukjae," bisik Donghae.

"Dia hanya bagian dari masa laluku," Dan Donghae memberikan ciuman di tengah telapak tangan Hyukjae, mengirimkan rasa menggelenyar dimana-mana, sesaat kekesalan Hyukjae jadi terlupakan.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

"Pagi, Hyukjae," gumam Jongkook saat Hyukjae berjalan ke meja kerjanya sendiri. "Kemeja yang bagus."

Hyukjae memerah. Kemeja itu merupakan salah satu baju barunya, milik pacarnya yang sangat kaya. Model sederhana dengan lengan panjang yang terbuat dari bahan sejuk warna biru muda, cukup pas, dan Hyukjae memakai sepatu kulit warna krem. Hyukjae pikir Donghae menyukai warna itu.

Hyukjae tersenyum rahasia memikirkan hal itu tapi cepat-cepat menggantinya dengan senyum lembut profesional untuk bosnya.

"Selamat pagi, Jongkook."

Hyukjae memberi perintah seorang kurir untuk membawa brosur Jongkook ke tempat printer.

Kepala Jongkook menyembul dari pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Bisakah aku minta tolong dibuatkan kopi, Hyukjae?"

"Tentu," Hyukjae berjalan menuju dapur dan didalam bertemu dengan Ryeowook dari resepsionis, yang juga sedang membuat kopi.

"Hei, Hyukkie," katanya riang.

"Hai, Ryeowook."

Mereka mengobrol sebentar tentang pertemuan keluarga besarnya pada akhir pekan, dimana dia sangat menikmati itu, dan Hyukjae bercerita padanya tentang berlayar dengan Donghae.

"Pacarmu sangat hebat, Hyukkie," kata Ryeowook, matanya bersinar-sinar. Hyukjae tergoda untuk memutar mata padanya.

"Dia tampak lumayan," Hyukjae tersenyum dan mereka berdua mulai tertawa.

"Kau membuang waktumu terlalu lama!" bentak Jongkook ketika Hyukjae membawakan kopinya.

"Maaf," Hyukjae memerah kemudian mengerutkan kening karena ia hanya mengambil beberapa waktu seperti biasa.

Mungkin Jongkook sedang gugup tentang sesuatu. Dia menggeleng.

"Maaf, Hyukkie. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu, sayang."

" _Sayang?"_

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di tingkat senior manajer, dan aku tak tahu apa itu. Jaga telingamu baik-baik, oke? Jika kau mendengar sesuatu, aku tahu bagaimana karyawan suka bergosip," ucap Jongkook menyeringai pada Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae merasa sedikit mual.

Jongkook tak tahu saja apa yang "karyawan" gosipkan. Selain itu, Hyukjae sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kau akan memberitahu aku, kan?"

"Tentu," gumam Hyukjae. "Aku sudah mengirim brosur ke tempat printer. Dan akan selesai jam dua."

"Bagus. Ini," Jongkook memberi Hyukjae tumpukan naskah. "Semua ini perlu diringkas dari bab pertama, kemudian masukkan."

"Aku akan mengerjakannya."

Hyukjae merasa lega ketika melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Jongkook dan duduk di mejanya sendiri. Oh, akan menjadi sulit karena Hyukjae mengetahui itu. Sesuatu mengatakan pada Hyukjae kalau Jongkook akan kesal. Hyukjae melirik Apple-nya dan tersenyum.

Ada e-mail dari Donghae.

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Matahari Terbit  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2016 09:23  
 **Untuk:** Hyukjae, Lee

Aku suka bangun tidur denganmu di pagi hari.

Donghae, Lee  
CEO yang Benar-benar Jatuh Cinta, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc.

.

Hyukjae merasakan wajahnya terbelah menjadi dua dengan seringai.

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Terbenamnya Matahari  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2016 09:35  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Dear Mr. Benar-benar Jatuh Cinta.

Aku suka bangun tidur denganmu juga. Tapi aku juga suka yang terjadi di atas tempat tidur denganmu, di dalam lift, di atas piano dan meja biliar, di kapal, di meja, di shower, di bak mandi, di kayu salib aneh dengan belenggu, di tempat tidur empat tiang dengan seprei satin merah dan rumah perahu dan kamar tidurmu waktu kecil.

Milikmu, Gila Seks dan Tidak Pernah Puas  
xx

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Hardware Basah  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2016 09:37  
 **Untuk:** Hyukjae, Lee

Dear Mr. Gila Seks dan Tidak Pernah Puas.

Aku baru saja memuntahkan kopi di seluruh keyboard-ku. Aku tak pernah berpikir itu terjadi padaku sebelumnya. Aku mengagumi seseorang yang berkonsentrasi pada geografi. Apakah aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku?

Donghae, Lee  
CEO yang Benar-benar Terkejut, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc.

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** cekikikan, dan juga basah  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2016 09:42  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Dear Mr. Benar-benar Terkejut.

Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Berhenti menggangguku.

SM&I (Sex Mad and Insatiable)  
xx

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Haruskah Aku?  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2016 09:50  
 **Untuk:** Hyukjae, Lee

Dear Mr. SM&I

Seperti biasa, keinginanmu adalah perintah bagiku. Mencintai kamu yang cekikikan dan basah. Sampai nanti, sayang. X

Donghae, Lee  
CEO yang Benar-benar Jatuh Cinta, Terkejut dan Terpesona, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc.

.

Hyukjae meletakkan Apple di bawah dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Ketika jam makan siang, Jongkook memintanya untuk turun ke toko makanan untuk membelikan makan siangnya.

Hyukjae menelepon Donghae begitu Hyukjae meninggalkan ruang kerjanya Jongkook.

" _Hyukjae,_ " Seketika Donghae menjawab, suaranya hangat seperti membelai.

Bagaimana mungkin pria itu bisa membuat siapapun meleleh walau hanya di telepon?

"Donghae, Jongkook memintaku untuk membelikan makan siangnya."

" _Bajingan pemalas,_ " Donghae mengeluh.

Hyukjae mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan.

"Jadi aku akan membelikannya. Mungkin lebih praktis jika kau memberiku nomor Shindong, jadi aku tidak perlu mengganggumu."

" _Ini tidak mengganggu, Sayang._ "

"Apa kau sendirian?"

" _Tidak. Ada enam orang menatapku saat ini bertanya-tanya siapa sih yang aku ajak bicara._ "

"Benarkah?" Hyukjae terkesiap, menjadi panik.

" _Ya. Benar. Pacarku,_ " Donghae mengumumkan jauh dari telepon itu.

"Kau tahu, mungkin mereka semua mengira kau tak punya rasa ketertarikan pada seseorang."

Donghae tertawa.

" _Ya, mungkin._ "

Hyukjae mendengar seringai Donghae.

"Err… lebih baik aku pergi sekarang." Hyukjae yakin Donghae bisa menceritakan bagaimana malunya Hyukjae karena menyela kegiatan Donghae.

" _Aku akan memberi tahu Shindong,_ _sudahkah kau mendengar kabar temanmu?_ " Donghae tertawa lagi.

"Belum. Kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang tahu, Mr. Lee."

" _Bagus. Sampai nanti, sayang._ "

"Bye, Donghae," Hyukjae tersenyum.

Setiap kali Donghae mengatakan itu, bisa membuatnya tersenyum, bukan seperti Fifty, tapi entah bagaimana Donghae jadi berubah begitu.

Ketika Hyukjae keluar beberapa saat kemudian, Shindong sudah menunggu di depan pintu gedung.

"Tuan Lee," ia menyapa Hyukjae secara formal.

"Shindong," Hyukjae mengangguk meresponnya dan bersama-sama mereka berjalan menuju toko makanan.

Hyukjae tidak merasa nyaman dengan Shindong seperti yang Hyukjae lakukan dengan Taylor. Dia terus-menerus melihat-lihat jalan saat mereka berjalan bersama sepanjang blok.

Sebenarnya itu membuat Hyukjae lebih gelisah.

Apakah Taeyeon di luar sana? Ataukah mereka semua tertular paranoia Donghae? Apakah ini bagian dari Fifty Shades-nya? Apakah Hyukjae akan mencoba selama setengah jam untuk diskusi yang jujur dengan Dr. Choi, untuk mencari tahu.

Tak ada yang tidak beres, hanya waktu makan siang di Seoul –orang-orang sibuk untuk makan siang, belanja, bertemu teman-temannya. Hyukjae menyaksikan dua gadis yang berpelukan saat mereka bertemu.

Hyukjae jadi merindukan Sungmin. Ini baru dua minggu sejak dia meninggalkan Hyukjae untuk liburannya, tapi rasanya seperti dua minggu terpanjang dalam hidupnya. Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi, dan Sungmin tak akan percaya padanya kalau ia mengatakan semua hal dalam seminggu ini pada Sungmin.

Well, menceritakan pada Sungmin tentang NDA yang sudah di-edit - versi yang memenuhi syarat. Hyukjae mengerutkan kening. Hyukjae harus berbicara dengan Donghae tentang itu.

Apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan dengan itu?

Hyukjae menjadi pucat memikirkan hal itu. Mungkin Sungmin sudah akan kembali dengan Hyunseung. Hyukjae merasa terdesak oleh kegembiraan dengan pemikiran itu, tapi ia pikir itu tidak mungkin.

Sungmin pasti akan tinggal dengan Kyuhyun.

"Di mana kau berdiri saat kau menunggu dan mengawasiku diluar?" tanya Hyukjae pada Shindong saat mereka antre untuk membeli makan siang.

Shindong ada di depan Hyukjae, menghadap pintu, terus memantau jalan dan siapa saja yang masuk. Itu mengerikan.

"Saya duduk di warung kopi tepat di seberang jalan, Tuan Lee."

"Bukankah itu bisa jadi sangat membosankan?"

"Tidak untukku, Tuan. Itu memang sudah menjadi pekerjaan saya," kata Shindong kaku.

Hyukjae merona.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan–" Suara Hyukjae langsung berhenti, melihat ekspresi Shindong yang salah mengerti.

"Tolong, Tuan Lee. Pekerjaanku adalah untuk melindungi anda. Dan itulah yang harus saya lakukan."

"Jadi, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Taeyeon?"

"Tidak, Tuan."

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening.

"Bagaimana kau tahu seperti apa penampilannya?"

"Aku sudah melihat fotonya."

"Oh, apakah kau membawanya?"

"Tidak, Tuan." Shindong menunjuk kepalanya sendiri, "Menyimpan kedalam memori."

Hyukjae benar-benar ingin mempelajari foto Taeyeon untuk melihat seperti apa gadis itu sebelum ia menjadi gadis Hantu. Hyukjae bertanya-tanya apakah Donghae akan membiarkan Hyukjae memiliki salinan fotonya.

Ya, Donghae mungkin mengijinkan, dengan alasan untuk keselamatan.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Brosur sudah jadi dan sudah ada di kantor kembali, dan Hyukjae harus mengatakan, brosurnya tampak hebat. Ia mengambil satu untuk ia bawa ke kantor Jongkook.

Mata Jongkook bercahaya, dan Hyukjae tidak tahu apakah itu ditujukan untuknya atau brosurnya.

Hyukjae memilih untuk percaya pada dugaan yang terakhir itu.

"Ini tampak hebat, Hyukjae."

Dengan santai, Jongkook mengibaskan brosurnya.

"Yah, pekerjaan yang bagus. Apa kau bertemu pacarmu malam ini?" lanjutnya, bibirnya diputar saat dia mengatakan kata pacar.

"Ya. Kami tinggal bersama."

Itu semacam kebenaran yang harus dipublikasikan.

Well, Hyukjae dan Donghae memang melakukannya pada saat ini. Dan secara resmi Hyukjae setuju untuk pindah ketempat Donghae, jadi tidak banyak kebohongan.

Hyukjae berharap itu cukup untuk menghentikan ketertarikan Jongkook.

"Apakah dia keberatan kau keluar untuk minum sebentar nanti malam? Untuk merayakan semua kerja kerasmu?"

"Temanku datang dari luar kota nanti malam, dan kami semua akan keluar untuk makan malam."

Dan Hyukjae akan sibuk setiap malam, Jongkook.

"Aku mengerti," Jongkook mendesah, putus asa.

"Mungkin setelah aku kembali dari New York, ya?" lanjut Jongkook mengangkat alisnya dengan memohon, dan tatapannya semakin gelap penuh arti.

Oh tidak.

Hyukjae tersenyum, tidak menjanjikan apa-apa, menahan rasa tidak sukanya.

"Apakah kau ingin kopi atau teh?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Kopi, please," Suara Jongkook pelan dan parau seolah-olah ia meminta sesuatu yang lain.

" _Si Brengsek."_

Sepertinya Jongkook tidak akan mundur. Hyukjae dapat melihat itu sekarang.

Hyukjae menarik napas panjang lega ketika Hyukjae keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Jongkook membuatnya tegang. Donghae benar tentang dia, dan bagian dari Hyukjae merasa kesal karena Donghae yang benar tentang dia.

Hyukjae duduk di meja kerjanya sendiri dan Apple-nya berdering, nomor yang tidak dikenal.

" _Hyukkie, Lee. Hai, Lee!_ "

Hyukjae menangkap aksen Hyunseung, sejenak menghilangkan rasa kesalnya.

"Hyunseung! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Hyukjae hampir menjerit dengan gembira.

" _Senang bisa kembali. Aku benar-benar muak dengan sinar matahari dan minuman rum punch, dan tidak berdayanya adikku yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan pria yang bahkan lebih tua dariku. Rasanya seperti di neraka, Hyukkie._ "

"Ya! Laut, pasir, matahari, dan rum punch terdengar seperti puisi Inferno karya Dante." Hyukjae tertawa sebentar. "Dimana kau sekarang?"

" _Aku di bandara, menunggu tasku. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_ "

"Aku di tempat kerja. Yah, aku sudah bekerja," Hyukjae merespon rasa terkejut Hyunseung.

"Apa kau ingin datang ke sini dan mengambil kunci itu? Aku bisa menemuimu nanti di apartemen."

" _Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Aku akan menemuimu sekitar 45 menit lagi, mungkin satu jam? Dimana alamatnya?_ "

Hyukjae memberinya alamat SIP.

"Sampai ketemu nanti, Hyunseung."

" _Sampai nanti,_ " kata Hyunseung dan menutup telepon.

Hyukjae sedikit bingung, tadi itu sepertinya sangat bukan Hyunseung. Dan ia tersadar bahwa Hyunseung baru saja menghabiskan seminggu dengan Kyuhyun.

Segera Hyukjae mengetik e-mail untuk Donghae.

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Pengunjung dari iklim Panas.  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2016 14:55  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Dear Mr. Benar-benar SS & S (Jatuh Cinta, Terkejut dan Terpesona)

Hyunseung sudah kembali, dan dia akan datang ke sini untuk mengambil kunci sebelum ke apartemen. Aku benar-benar ingin memastikan dia sudah berada disana. Bagaimana kalau kau menjemputku setelah pulang kerja? Kita bisa pergi ke apartemen lalu kita SEMUA bisa pergi keluar mungkin untuk makan? Aku yang traktir?

Milikmu, Hyukkie x  
Masih SM & I

Hyukjae, Lee  
Asisten Kim Jongkook, Commissioning Editor, SIP

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Makan Malam Diluar  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2016 15:05  
 **Untuk:** Hyukjae, Lee

Aku setuju dengan rencanamu. Kecuali bagian tentang kau yang membayar! Aku yang traktir. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 18:00. X

PS: Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan Apple-mu!

Donghae, Lee  
CEO yang Benar-benar Kesal, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc.

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Sangat Bossy  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2016 15:11  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Oh, jangan terlalu cepat marah dan jengkel Semua ini masih dalam batas-batas. Sampai ketemu jam 18:00.

Hyukkie x

Hyukjae, Lee  
Asisten Kim Jongkook, Commissioning Editor, SIP

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Satu-satunya pria yang membuatku Gila  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2016 15:18  
 **Untuk:** Hyukjae, Lee

Marah dan jengkel! Aku akan menunjukkan kemarahan dan kejengkelanku kepadamu. Dan nantikan itu.

Donghae, Lee  
CEO yang Benar-benar Lebih Kesal, tapi tersenyum untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak diketahui, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc.

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Judul:** Cuma Janji.  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2016 15:23  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Aku siap, Mr. Lee. Aku menantikan itu juga. ; D

Hyukkie x

Hyukjae, Lee  
Asisten Kim Jongkook, Commissioning Editor, SIP

.

Donghae tidak menjawab, tapi kemudian Hyukjae tidak mengharapkan jawabannya. Hyukjae membayangkan erangan Donghae tentang berbagai sinyal, dan pikiran itu membuat Hyukje tersenyum.

Hyukjae sekilas berkhayal tentang apa yang mungkin Donghe lakukan kepadanya akan tetapi ia menemukan dirinya menggeserkan kursinya. Ia masih harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Beberapa saat kemudian, telepon Hyukjae bergetar.

Kali ini Ryeowook dari resepsionis.

"Ada pria yang benar-benar manis sekaligus tampan di resepsionis ingin bertemu denganmu. Kapan-kapan kita harus pergi keluar untuk minum-minum, Hyukkie. Kau sudah pasti kenal beberapa seme keren," bisiknya penuh rahasia melalui telepon.

Mengambil kunci dari dompet, Hyukjae bergegas keluar menuju ruangan depan.

Matahari membuat rambut pirang Hyunseung menjadi kecokelatan, dan mata merah kecokelatannya bersinar menatap ke arah Hyukjae dari sofa kulit warna hijau.

Begitu Hyunseung melihat Hyukjae, mulutnya menganga, dan dia berdiri berjalan ke arahnya.

"Wow, Hyukkie," Hyunseung mengerutkan kening kearah Hyukjae saat dia membungkuk untuk memberi Hyukjae pelukan.

"Kau tampak baik," Hyukjae menyeringai ke arah Hyunseung.

"Kau tampak berbeda. Mengagumkan, lebih jetset. Apa yang terjadi? Kau mengubah rambutmu? Pakaian? Aku tak tahu, Lee, tapi kau terlihat panas!"

Hyukjae malu sekali.

"Oh, Hyunseung. Aku hanya memakai baju kerjaku," Hyukjae memarahinya saat melihat Ryeowook dengan alisnya yang melengkung dan tersenyum masam.

"Bagaimana Barbados?"

"Menyenangkan," kata Hyunseung.

"Kapan Sungmin kembali?"

"Dia dan Kyuhyun pulang kembali hari Jumat. Mereka dua-duanya cukup sialan serius," Hyunseung memutar matanya.

"Aku rindu padanya."

"Ya? Bagaimana kabarnya kamu dengan Mr. Mogul?"

" ?" Hyukjae terkikik. "Well, kami sudah saling tertarik. Dia mengajak kita keluar untuk makan malam nanti malam."

"Keren," Hyunseung tampaknya benar-benar senang.

"Ini," Hyukjae menyerahkan kunci padanya. "Kau punya alamatnya?"

"Ya. Sampai nanti," Hyunseung membungkuk dan mencium pipi Hyukjae.

"Ekspresi Kyuhyun?"

"Ya, sepertinya sudah berkembang seperti kamu."

"Benar. Sampai nanti."

Hyukjae tersenyum pada Hyungseung saat ia mengambil tas bahunya yang besar dari samping sofa hijau dan keluar gedung.

Ketika Hyukjae berbalik, Jongkook mengawasinya dari sisi yang jauh dari ruangan depan, ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

Hyukjae tersenyum cerah padanya dan kembali ke meja, merasakan mata Jongkook masih terus kearahnya.

Hal itu mulai membuat Hyukjae jengkel.

Hyukjae tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mungkin ia harus menunggu sampai Sungmin kembali kembali karena dia pasti punya cara untuk mengatasinya. Pikiran itu mengusir suasana hati Hyukjae yang suram, dan Hyukjae mengambil naskah berikutnya.

Pada jam enam kurang lima, telepon Hyukjae mendengung.

Dari Donghae.

" _Mr. Pemarah dan Jengkel disini,_ " kata Donghae dan Hyukjae tersenyum. Donghae masih tetap seorang Fifty yang lucu.

"Well, disini Tuan Gila Seks dan Tak Pernah Puas. Aku akan segera menemuimu, apa kau sudah diluar?" kata Hyukjae acuh.

" _Saya memang sudah di luar, Tuan Lee. Tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu,_ " Suaranya hangat dan menggoda, dan jantung Hyukjae berdebar dengan liar.

"Begitu juga denganku, Mr. Lee. Aku akan segera keluar," Hyukjae menutup telepon.

Hyukjae mematikan komputernya dan mengambil tas dan ponselnya pemberian Donghae yang berwarna silver.

"Aku pulang sekarang, Jongkook," pamit Hyukjae pada Jongkook.

"Oke, Hyukjae. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sayang! Semoga malammu menyenangkan."

"Semoga kamu juga begitu."

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Audi diparkir di pinggir jalan, dan Donghae keluar saat Hyukjae mendekat. Dia melepas jaketnya, dan ia memakai celana abu-abunya, salah satu favorit Hyukjae yang menggantung dipinggulnya –dengan cara seperti itu.

Bagaimana bisa dewa Yunani itu dipersembahkan untuk Hyukjae?

Hyukjae menyeringai seperti seekor burung loon untuk menjawab senyum konyol pikirannya sendiri. Donghae menghabiskan waktunya sepanjang hari untuk bertindak seperti pacar yang sedang jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta dengan Hyukjae.

Itu menggemaskan, kompleks, pria kacau itu jatuh cinta kepada Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae senang karena itu.

Kebahagiaan menyembur tiba-tiba didalam diri Hyukjae, dan ia sendiri menikmati momen itu, sekilas ia seperti merasakan bahwa ia bisa menaklukkan dunia.

"Tuan Lee, kau terlihat menawan seperti yang kau lakukan pagi ini."

Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium Hyukjae dengan puas.

"Mr. Lee, begitu juga denganmu."

"Mari kita pergi menemui temanmu," Donghae tersenyum ke arah Hyukjae dan membuka pintu mobil.

Saat Taylor mengendarai menuju apartemen, Donghae menceritakan kegiatannya hari ini, salah satunya jauh lebih baik dari kemarin, tampaknya.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan sangat kagum saat dia mencoba menjelaskan beberapa terobosan departemen ilmu pengetahuan lingkungan hidup di WSU di Vancouver yang telah dia buat.

Kata-katanya berarti sangat sedikit untuk Hyukjae, tapi Hyukjae terpesona oleh semangat dan minat Donghae pada topik ini. Mungkin ini adalah apa yang akan terjadi, hari baik dan hari buruk, dan jika hari-hari baik seperti ini, Hyukjae tak akan banyak mengeluh tentang itu.

Donghae mengulurkan selembar kertas.

"Ini adalah waktu Jungmo bebas minggu ini," kata Donghae.

Ketika mereka berhenti di gedung apartemen Hyukjae, Donghae mengambil Apple-nya dari sakunya.

"Lee," jawab Donghae.

"Ros, apa itu?" Donghae kemudian mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, dan Hyukjae pikir itu merupakan percakapan yang rumit.

"Aku akan masuk dan menemui Hyunseung. Aku perlu waktu dua menit," kata Hyukjae pada Donghae dan menahan dua jari Hyukjae menunjuk keatas.

Donghae mengangguk, jelas terganggu oleh telepon itu.

Taylor membukakan pintu untuk Hyukjae, tersenyum hangat pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae menyeringai padanya, bahkan Taylor merasakan itu.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae menekan interkom dan berteriak dengan gembira memanggil Hyunseung.

"Hai, Hyunseung, ini aku. Biarkan aku masuk."

Suara pintu mendengung, dan Hyukjae berjalan ke lantai atas memasuki apartemennya. Ini terjadi padanya, bahwa Hyukjae belum di sini sejak Sabtu pagi. Rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali.

Hyunseung sudah berbaik hati meninggalkan pintu depan terbuka.

Hyukjae masuk ke apartemen, dan ia entah mengapa, tapi secara naluri ia seperti membeku begitu melangkah masuk.

Hyukjae meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk memahami kejadian itu karena ada sosok lemah dan pucat berdiri di dekat meja dapur, memegang revolver kecil, dan itu adalah Taeyeon, dan dia menatap tanpa ekspresi kepada Hyukjae.

" _Astaga."_

Gadis itu ada di sini, menatap Hyukjae dengan ekspresi kosong mengerikan, memegang pistol.

Hyukjae berkedip berulang kali pada Taeyeon saat pikirannya pergi melayang.

Bagaimana Taeyeon bisa masuk. Dimana Hyunseung. Astaga! Dimana Hyunseung. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat wajar dan bersarang dibenak Hyukjae.

Rasa ketakutan, rayapan dingin mengcengkeram jantung, dan kulit kepala Hyukjae terasa berduri saat setiap folikel di kepalanya mengencang dengan teror.

Taeyeon mungkin saja telah menyakiti Hyunseung, kan?

Hyukjae mulai bernapas cepat saat adrenalin dan rasa takut yang yang mematikan tulang-tulang melalui tubuhnya.

" _Tetap tenang, tetap tenang,"_ Hyukjae ulangi mantra ini berulang-ulang di kepalanya.

Taeyeon memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, memperhatikan Hyukjae seolah-olah Hyukjae sebuah barang pameran di sebuah pertunjukan orang aneh.

Astaga, Hyukjae bukan orang aneh di sini.

Rasanya seperti satu abad telah berlalu sementara Hyukjae memproses semua keadaan ini, meskipun pada kenyataannya itu hanya sepersekian detik.

Ekspresi Taeyeon tetap kosong, dan penampilannya berantakan dan tak terpelihara seperti biasa. Dia masih mengenakan jas hujan kotor, dan dia tampak sangat membutuhkan mandi. Rambutnya berminyak dan lepek, menempel di kepalanya, dan matanya cokelat kusam, suram, dan samar-samar bingung.

Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa mulut Hyukjae tidak memiliki kelembaban apapun di dalamnya, Hyukjae mencoba untuk bicara.

"Hai, Taeyeon, kan?" Suara Hyukjae parau.

Taeyeon tersenyum, tapi itu lebih seperti sebuah cibiran yang menganggu di bibirnya, bukan senyum asli.

"Dia bicara," bisik Taeyeon, dan suaranya lembut dan serak pada saat yang sama, suara yang menakutkan.

"Ya, aku bicara," kata Hyukjae lembut seolah-olah berbicara pada seorang anak kecil.

"Apakah kau di sini sendirian?"

Hati Hyukjae tersentak pada pemikiran bahwa Hyunseung mungkin telah menghadapi suatu bahaya. Wajah Taeyeon jatuh, begitu berubah hingga Hyukjae pikir ia akan menangis, ia terlihat begitu sedih.

"Sendirian," bisik Taeyeon. "Sendirian."

Dan kedalaman kesedihan dalam satu kata itu memilukan hati. Entah apa yang Taeyeon maksud.

Hyukjae sendirian? Taeyeon sendirian? Taeyeon sendirian karena dia telah menyakiti Hyunseung?

Hyukjae harus melawan sodokan rasa takut yang mencakar lehernya saat air matanya mengancam untuk jatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bisakah aku membantumu?"

Kata-kata Hyukjae adalah interogasi yang tenang dan lembut meskipun ketakutan mencekik di tenggorokannya.

Kening Taeyeon berkerut seolah-olah ia benar-benar bingung dengan pertanyaan Hyukjae. Tapi ia tidak membuat gerakan kekerasan terhadap Hyukjae. Tangannya masih santai di sekitar pistolnya.

Hyukjae mengambil taktik yang berbeda, berusaha untuk mengabaikan kulit kepala yang menegang.

"Apakah kau mau minum teh?"

Seharusnya itu pertanyaan Hangeng untuk setiap situasi emosional, dan entah kenapa justru muncul dari mulut Hyukjae di saat yang tidak tepat seperti sekarang.

Astaga, Hangeng pasti akan marah jika ia melihat Hyukjae saat ini juga. Sikap prajuritnya akan muncul, dan ia akan melucuti senjata gadis itu sekarang.

Taeyeon tidak benar-benar mengacungkan pistol itu pada Hyukjae. Mungkin Hyukjae bisa bergerak.

Taeyeon menggeleng dan memiringkan kepalanya dari sisi ke sisi lain seakan meregangkan lehernya.

Hyukjae menarik dalam-dalam udara yang berharga sepenuh paru-paru, mencoba untuk menenangkan pernapasan paniknya, dan bergerak ke arah meja dapur.

Taeyeon mengernyit seolah-olah ia tak bisa memahami apa yang Hyukjae lakukan dan bergeser sedikit sehingga ia masih menghadapi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggapai ketel dan dengan tangan gemetar mengisinya dari keran. Saat Hyukjae bergerak, napasnya mulai tenang.

Ya, jika Taeyeon ingin Hyukjae mati, pasti dia akan menembak Hyukjae sekarang.

Taeyeon melihat Hyukjae dengan bingung penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ketika Hyukjae menyalakan ketel, Hyukjae terganggu oleh pikiran tentang Hyunseung.

"Apakah ada orang lain di apartemen?" Hyukjae bertanya ragu-ragu.

Taeyeon mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah lain, dan dengan tangan kanan –tangan yang tidak memegang revolver–, ia meraih sehelai rambut panjang berminyaknya dan mulai memutar-mutar dan bermain-main dengan itu, menarik dan memutar. Itu jelas kebiasaan gugup, dan sementara Hyukjae terganggu oleh hal itu,

Hyukjae terkejut sekali lagi oleh betapa miripnya Taeyeon dengannya.

Hyukjae menahan napas, menunggu jawaban Taeyeon, kecemasan terbangun hampir tak tertahankan.

"Sendirian. Semua sendiri," gumam Taeyeon.

Hyukjae menemukan pernyataan itu sangat menenangkan. Mungkin Hyunseung tidak ada di sini. Kelegaan itu memberinya sedikit kekuatan.

"Apakah kau yakin tidak ingin teh atau kopi?"

"Tidak haus," jawab Taeyeon pelan, dan ia mengambil langkah hati-hati ke arah Hyukjae.

Perasaan yang memberi kekuatan menguap.

Hyukjae mulai terengah-engah dengan ketakutan lagi, perasaan itu seperti gelombang tebal dan kasar melalui pembuluh darahnya. Terlepas dari ini dan perasaan luar biasa berani, Hyukjae berbalik dan mengambil beberapa cangkir dari lemari.

"Apa yang kau miliki yang aku tidak miliki?" tanya Taeyeon, suaranya seumpama intonasi suara datar dari seorang anak kecil.

"Apa maksudmu, Taeyeon?" tanya Hyukjae selembut yang ia bisa.

"Master, Mr. Lee, ia membolehkanmu memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya."

"Aku bukan submisifnya, Taeyeon. Err… Master memahami bahwa aku tidak bisa, tidak memadai untuk memenuhi peran itu."

Taeyeon lekas memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi lain. Ini sepenuhnya mengerikan dan tidak wajar sebagai suatu isyarat.

"Ti-dak-me-ma-dai," Taeyeon menguji kata itu, mengucapkannya, melihat bagaimana rasanya di lidahnya. "Tapi Master bahagia. Aku telah melihat dia. Dia tertawa dan tersenyum. Reaksi-reaksi ini jarang terjadi, sangat langka baginya."

"Kau mirip seperti aku," lanjut Taeyeon sepertinya merubah taktik, mengejutkan Hyukjae, matanya tampak benar-benar terfokus pada Hyukjae untuk pertama kalinya.

"Master menyukai orang-orang yang patuh yang penampilannya mirip seperti kau dan aku. Lainnya, semua sama, semua sama, namun kau tidur di tempat tidurnya. Aku melihatmu."

Taeyeon ternyata bisa berada dikamar Donghae. Hyukjae tidak membayangkan hal itu.

"Kau melihatku di tempat tidurnya?" bisik Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak pernah tidur di tempat tidur Master," gumam Taeyeon. Dia seperti seorang roh makhluk halus yang jatuh dari langit. Setengah manusia.

Taeyeon tampak sangat kurus, dan terlepas dari fakta bahwa dia memegang pistol, tiba-tiba Hyukjae merasa kewalahan dengan simpati untuknya.

Tangan Taeyeon melentur di sekitar senjata, dan mata Hyukjae melebar, mengancam untuk keluar dari kepalanya.

"Mengapa Master menyukai kita seperti ini? Itu membuatku berpikir sesuatu, sesuatu. Master gelap. Master adalah orang yang gelap, tapi aku mencintainya."

" _Tidak, tidak, dia bukan."_

Donghae tidak gelap. Dia pria yang baik, dan dia tidak dalam kegelapan. Dia bergabung dengan Hyukjae dalam terang. Dan sekarang gadis itu ada di sini, berusaha untuk menyeret Donghae kembali dengan beberapa ide sinting bahwa Donghae mencintainya.

"Taeyeon, apakah kau ingin menyerahkan pistol itu padaku?" Hyukjae bertanya pelan.

Tangan Taeyeon langsung mencengkeram itu erat-erat, dan dia memeluk itu ke dadanya.

"Ini adalah milikku. Ini semua yang tersisa," Taeyeon dengan lembut membelai pistol. "Jadi dia bisa bergabung dengan cintanya."

" _Astaga!_ _Cinta yang mana - Donghae?"_

Itu seperti meninju perut Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tahu Donghae akan berada di sana segera untuk mencari tahu apa yang menahannya. Jadi mungkin Taeyeon berencana untuk menembak Donghe.

Pikiran itu begitu mengerikan, Hyukjae merasa tenggorokannya membengkak dan sakit seperti sebuah simpul besar terbentuk di sana, hampir membuatnya tersedak, cocok dengan rasa takut yang mengepalkan erat di perutnya.

Mendadak seperti diberi isyarat pintunya terbuka lebar, dan Donghae berdiri di ambang pintu, Taylor di belakangnya.

Melirik Hyukjae sebentar, mata Donghae menyapu ke tubuh Hyukjae dari kepala sampai kaki, dan Hyukjae melihat percikan kecil lega dalam tatapannya.

Tapi kelegaan itu menghilang dengan cepat saat pandangannya pindah ke Taeyeon dan terdiam, berfokus pada gadis itu, tidak goyah sedikit pun.

Donghae melotot pada Taeyeon dengan intensitas yang belum pernah Hyukjae lihat sebelumnya, matanya liar, lebar, marah, dan takut.

Mata Taeyeon melebar, dan untuk sesaat, tampaknya dia menemukan alasannya. Dia berkedip cepat sementara tangannya mengencang sekali lagi disekitar pistol.

Napas Hyukjae tercekat di tenggorokan, dan hatinya mulai berdebar begitu keras sampai ia mendengar darah berdesir di telinganya. Dunianya terguncang dalam bahaya di tangan wanita yang kacau dan malang itu.

Tapi setelah lama sekali, saat waktu bergantung terhenti di sekitar mereka, kepala gadis itu turun sedikit dan dia menatap ke arah Donghae, melalui bulu mata panjangnya, ekspresinya menyesal. Donghae mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Taylor untuk berdiri di mana dia berada.

Wajah pucat Taylor mengkhianati amarah yg dia rasakan. Hyukjae belum pernah melihat dia seperti itu, tapi dia berdiri terpaku saat Donghae dan Taeyeon saling menatap.

Hyukjae sadar bahwa Hyukjae menahan napas. Entah apa yang akan Taeyeon lakukan. Entah apa yang akan Donghae lakukan. Tapi mereka hanya terus saling menatap.

Ekspresi Donghae adalah liar, penuh dengan emosi yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Bisa jadi rasa kasihan, ketakutan, kasih sayang, atau mungkin cinta?

Tidak, tolong, jangan cinta!

Mata Donghae menembus masuk ke dalam mata gadis itu, dan dengan perlahan-lahan dan menyiksa, suasana di apartemen berubah. Ketegangan terbangun sehingga Hyukjae bisa merasakan koneksi mereka, muatan listrik diantara mereka.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **L** ee Sungmin **  
C** ho Kyuhyun **K** im Hyuna **  
A** hn Chilhyun(Kangta) **K** won Boa  
 **H** angeng **K** im Heechul  
 **K** im Taeyeon **T** iffany Hwang **  
K** im Youngwoon **K** im Jungmo **  
J** ang Hyunseung **K** im Ryeowook  
 **J** essica Jung **P** ark Jungsoo  
 **S** hin Donghee **C** hoi Siwon **  
T** aylor Martini **G** ail Jones **  
C** hoi Minho **K** im Jaekyung **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Perubahan nama keluarga (marga) dan tempat, lokasi gedung, langsung didalam cerita, sengaja gak aku tulis dicast satu-satu karena nanti kepenuhan hahaha  
Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, gak perlu maksain diri buat baca(?).  
Daftar istilah ada dibagian paling akhir –kalo ada(?).

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae merasa kalau dirinya menjadi seperti seseorang yang tak diundang, mengganggu mereka saat mereka berdiri saling memandang.

Hyukjae bagai orang luar –seorang voyeur, memata-matai adegan terlarang intim dibalik tirai tertutup.

Tatapan intens Donghae yang membakar terlihat makin cerah, dan perubahan sikapnya halus. Dia terlihat lebih tinggi, lebih kaku entah bagaimana, lebih dingin, dan lebih jauh.

Dan Hyukjae mengenali sikap itu.

Hyukjae pernah melihat Donghae seperti itu sebelumnya –di playroom Donghae.

Kulit kepala Hyukjae terasa seperti ditusuk lagi.

Itu adalah Donghae sang Dominan, dan dia terlihat begitu santai. Apakah Donghae dilahirkan atau dibuat untuk peran itu, Hyukjae tak tahu, tapi dengan hati yang tenggelam dan perut mual, Hyukjae menyaksikan Taeyeon merespon, bibir Taeyeon berpisah, napasnya cepat saat warna merah muncul pertama kali menodai pipinya.

Itu seperti kilasan yang tidak diinginkan ke masa lalunya, menyakitkan untuk disaksikan.

Akhirnya, Donghae mengucapkan suatu kata tanpa suara pada Taeyeon. Hyukjae tidak bisa memahami apa itu, tetapi efeknya pada Taeyeon adalah segera.

Taeyeon menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dengan berlutut, kepalanya menunduk, dan pistol jatuh dan berguling sia-sia di lantai kayu.

" _Astaga."_

Donghae berjalan dengan tenang ke tempat pistol telah jatuh dan membungkuk anggun untuk mengambilnya. Dia memperhatikan itu dengan jijik yang tak bisa disembunyikan kemudian menyelipkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Dia menatap sekali lagi pada Taeyeon saat Taeyeon berlutut tunduk disamping meja dapur.

"Hyukjae, pergi dengan Taylor," perintah Donghae.

Taylor melintasi ambang pintu dan menatap Hyukjae.

"Hyunseung," bisik Hyukjae.

"Di lantai bawah," jawab Taylor tanpa basa-basi, matanya tak pernah meninggalkan Taeyeon.

Di lantai bawah. Tidak di sini. Hyunseung tak apa-apa.

Kelegaan membanjiri dengan keras dan cepat melalui darah Hyukjae, dan untuk sesaat Hyukjae pikir ia akan pingsan.

"Hyukjae," Nada bicara Donghae singkat dengan peringatan.

Hyukjae berkedip padanya, dan Hyukjae tiba-tiba tidak bisa bergerak. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Donghae, meninggalkan dia dengan gadis itu.

Donghae bergerak untuk berdiri di samping Taeyeon saat gadis hantu itu berlutut di kakinya. Ia berdiri dekat di atas diri Taeyeon, dengan protektif.

Donghae begitu kaku, itu tidak wajar.

Hyukjae tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka berdua –bersama-sama.

"Demi Tuhan Hyukjae, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu sesuai yang kukatakan untuk sekali saja dalam hidupmu dan pergi?!"

Mata Donghae terkunci dengan mata Hyukjae saat ia menggeram pada Hyukjae, suaranya sedingin pecahan es.

Kemarahan dibalik kata-katanya sangat terasa. Hyukjae merasa seperti Donghae menamparnya dengan keras.

Dan kenapa Donghae ingin tinggal dengan Taeyeon?

"Taylor. Bawa Tuan Lee ke bawah. Sekarang."

Taylor mengangguk padanya saat Hyukjae menatap Donghae.

"Kenapa?" bisik Hyukjae.

"Pergilah. Kembali ke apartemen," Mata Donghae berkobar dingin pada Hyukjae.

"Aku perlu sendirian dengan Taeyeon," lanjut Donghae dengan mendesak.

Hyukjae pikir Donghae mencoba untuk menyampaikan semacam pesan, tapi Hyukjae sangat terkejut oleh semua yang terjadi sehingga ia tidak yakin. Ia melirik Taeyeon dan melihat senyum yang sangat kecil melewati bibirnya, tetapi sebaliknya ia tetap benar-benar tenang.

Seorang Submisif yang lengkap.

Hati Hyukjae menggigil.

Itu adalah apa yang Donghae butuhkan. Itu adalah apa yang dia suka.

Hyukjae jadi ingin meratap.

"Tuan Lee. Hyukkie," Taylor mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hyukjae, memohon Hyukjae untuk datang.

Hyukjae tidak bergerak dengan pemandangan mengerikan di depannya. Ini menegaskan ketakutan terburuknya dan bermain dengan semua kegelisahannya: Donghae dan Taeyeon bersama –Dom dan Sub-nya.

"Taylor," Donghae mendesak, dan Taylor membungkuk dan menangkup Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya. Hal terakhir yang Hyukjae lihat saat mereka meninggalkan Taeyeon dan Donghae adalah Donghae dengan lembut membelai kepala Taeyeon saat ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang lembut pada Taeyeon.

" _Tidak!"_

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Saat Taylor membawa Hyukjae menuruni tangga, Hyukjae berbaring lemas dalam pelukannya mencoba untuk memahami apa yang terjadi dalam sepuluh menit terakhir.

Donghae dan Taeyeon, Taeyeon dan Donghae.

Bersama-sama.

Dan entah apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Tuhan, Hyukkie! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Hyukjae segera lega melihat Hyunseung saat ia melangkahi lobi kecil, masih membawa tas bahu yang Taylor menurunkan Hyukjae, Hyukjae praktis melemparkan diri ke Hyunseung, membungkus lengannya di leher Hyunseung.

"Hyunseung. Oh, terima kasih Tuhan!" Hyukjae memeluknya.

Memeluknya erat. Hyukjae sangat khawatir, dan untuk sesaat, ia menikmati sedikit kelonggaran dari kepanikannya yang meningkat pada apa yang sedang berlangsung di lantai atas di apartemennya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Hyukkie? Siapa orang ini?"

"Oh, maaf, Hyunseung, ini adalah Taylor. Dia bekerja dengan Donghae. Taylor, ini adalah Hyunseung, kakak teman sekamarku."

Mereka mengangguk satu sama lain.

"Hyukkie, di lantai atas, apa yang terjadi? Aku sedang mencari kunci apartemen ketika orang-orang ini melompat keluar entah dari mana dan menyambarnya. Salah satunya adalah Donghae," Suara Hyunseung menghilang.

"Kau terlambat. Terima kasih Tuhan."

"Ya. Aku bertemu dengan seorang teman dari Pullman, kami minum-minum sebentar. Di lantai atas, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada seorang gadis, mantan Donghae. Di apartemen kita. Dia marah dan melakukan kekerasan, dan Donghae–" Suara Hyukjae pecah, air mata menggenang dimatanya.

"Hei," bisik Hyunseung dan menarik Hyukjae lebih dekat sekali lagi. "Apakah ada yang menelepon polisi?"

"Tidak, itu tidak seperti itu," Hyukjae terisak ke dada Hyunseung dan sekarang pasti sudah mulai, Hyukjae tidak bisa berhenti menangis, ketegangan dari episode terbaru terbebas melalui air matanya.

Hyunseung mengencangkan pelukannya di tubuh Hyukjae, tapi Hyukjae merasakan kebingungannya.

"Hei, Hyukkie, mari kita pergi minum," Hyunseung menepuk punggung Hyukjae dengan canggung.

Tiba-tiba, Hyukjae merasa canggung juga, dan malu, dan sejujurnya ia sedang ingin sendiri. Tapi ia segera mengangguk, menerima tawaran Hyunseung.

Hyukjae ingin berada jauh dari sini, jauh dari apa pun yang terjadi di lantai atas.

Hyukjae beralih ke Taylor.

"Apakah apartemen sudah diperiksa?" Hyukjae bertanya pada Taylor sambil menangis, menyeka hidung dengan punggung tangannya.

"Sore ini," Taylor mengangkat bahu minta maaf saat ia memberi Hyukjae saputangan. Ia tampak terpukul.

"Maafkan aku, Hyukkie," gumam Taylor.

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening.

Taylor tampak begitu bersalah. Hyukjae tidak ingin membuatnya merasa lebih buruk.

"Dia tampaknya memiliki kemampuan luar biasa untuk menghindari kami," tambahnya cemberut lagi.

"Hyunseung dan aku akan pergi untuk minum sebentar kemudian kembali ke Galleria Foret." Hyukjae mengeringkan mata.

Taylor menggeliat dari kaki ke kaki dengan tidak nyaman.

"Mr. Lee ingin kau kembali ke apartemen," katanya pelan.

"Yah, kita tahu di mana Taeyeon sekarang," Hyukjae tidak bisa menjaga kepahitan keluar dari suaranya.

"Jadi, tidak perlu untuk semua keamanan itu. Katakan Donghae kami akan menemuinya nanti."

Taylor membuka mulutnya untuk bicara dan kemudian dengan bijaksana menutupnya lagi.

"Apakah kau ingin meninggalkan tasmu dengan Taylor?" Hyukjae bertanya pada Hyunseung.

"Tidak, aku akan membawanya, terima kasih," Hyunseung mengangguk pada Taylor, kemudian mengantar Hyukjae keluar dari pintu depan.

Terlambat, Hyukjae ingat bahwa ia telah meninggalkan dompetnya di belakang Audi. Ia tidak membawa apa-apa.

"Dompetku–"

"Jangan khawatir," bisik Hyunseung, wajahnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang bayar."

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Mereka memilih sebuah bar di seberang jalan, menetap ke kursi bar kayu dekat jendela. Hyukjae ingin melihat apa yang terjadi –siapa yang datang, dan yang lebih penting siapa yang pergi.

Hyunseung memberinya sebotol bir.

"Masalah dengan mantan?" katanya lembut.

"Ini sedikit lebih rumit dari itu," gumam Hyukjae, tiba-tiba terjaga.

Hyukjae tak bisa bicara tentang ini, kalau ia telah menandatangani NDA. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia benar-benar membenci fakta itu dan Donghae tidak mengatakan apapun tentang membatalkan hal itu.

"Aku punya waktu," kata Hyunseung ramah dan meneguk panjang birnya.

"Dia mantannya, beberapa tahun lalu. Dia meninggalkan suaminya demi seorang pria lain. Kemudian beberapa minggu atau lebih yang lalu dia tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil, dan sekarang dia datang ke Donghae," Hyukjae mengangkat bahu.

Itu saja, itu tidak memberi tahu terlalu banyak.

"Mencarinya?"

"Dia punya pistol."

"Apa-apaan!"

"Dia tidak benar-benar mengancam siapapun dengan pistol itu. Aku pikir dia bermaksud untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tapi itulah mengapa aku begitu khawatir tentangmu. Aku tak tahu apakah kau berada di apartemen."

"Aku paham. Dia terdengar tidak stabil."

"Ya."

"Dan apa yang Donghae lakukan dengan dia sekarang?"

Darah menghilang dari wajah Hyukjae dan rasa pahit naik di tenggorokannya.

"Aku tak tahu," bisiknya.

Mata Hyunseung melebar –akhirnya dia memahami itu. Ini adalah inti dari masalah Hyukjae.

Apa yang Donghae dan Taeyeon lakukan.

Bicara, Hyukjae harap begitu.

Hanya bicara.

Namun semua yang Hyukjae lihat dalam mata pikirannya adalah tangan Donghae, dengan lembut membelai rambut Taeyeon.

" _Dia terganggu dan Donghae peduli tentang dirinya, itu saja_ , _"_ Hyukjae merasionalisasi.

Tapi di belakang pikirannya, alam bawah sadarnya menggeleng sedih. Ini pasti lebih dari itu. Taeyeon dapat memenuhi kebutuhan Donghae dengan cara yang Hyukjae tidak bisa lakukan.

Pikiran itu menyedihkan.

Hyukjae mencoba untuk fokus pada semua yang telah ia dan Donghae lakukan dalam beberapa hari terakhir, deklarasi cinta Donghae, humor genit Donghae, sikap main-mainnya.

Tapi kata-kata Tiffany terus datang kembali untuk mengejek Hyukjae. Memang benar apa yang mereka katakan tentang penguping.

 _Tidakkah kau merindukannya… playroom-mu?_

Hyukjae menyelesaikan bir dalam waktu singkat, dan Hyunseung menawarkan yang lain.

Hyukjae bukan teman bicara yang baik sekarang, tapi Hyunseung tetap bersamanya, mengobrol, mencoba untuk mengangkat semangat, berbicara tentang Barbados, dan Sungmin dan kejenakaan Kyuhyun, yang bisa mengalihkan pikiran Hyukjae dengan mengagumkan.

Tapi hanya itu, pengalihan. Pikiran, hati, dan jiwa Hyukjae semua masih di apartemen itu dengan Fifty Shades-nya dan wanita yang dulunya pernah jadi submisifnya.

Seorang wanita yang berpikir Donghae masih mencintainya.

Seorang wanita yang mirip seperti Hyukjae.

Selama bir ketiga mereka, sebuah mobil besar dengan jendela yang tertutup gelap rapat berhenti di samping Audi di depan apartemen.

Hyukjae mengenali Dr. Siwon saat orang itu memanjat keluar, disertai dengan seorang lelaki lain berpakaian yang tampak seperti jas untuk ruang operasi berwarna biru pucat.

Hyukjae sekilas melihat Taylor saat ia membiarkan mereka masuk melalui pintu depan.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Hyunseung.

"Namanya Dr. Siwon, Choi. Donghae mengenalnya."

"Dokter apa?"

"Seorang Psikiater."

"Oh."

Hyukjae dan Hyunseung berdua menonton, dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka kembali.

Donghae membawa Taeyeon yang dibungkus dalam selimut.

Hyukjae menonton dengan ngeri saat mereka semua naik ke mobil, dan mobil itu pun melaju.

Hyunseung melirik Hyukjae penuh simpati, dan Hyukjae merasa terpencil, benar-benar terpencil.

"Dapatkah aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang sedikit lebih kuat?" Hyukjae meminta Hyunseung, suaranya kecil.

"Tentu. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Brendi. Tolong."

Hyunseung mengangguk dan mundur ke bar.

Hyukjae menatap melalui jendela di pintu depan. Beberapa saat kemudian Taylor muncul, naik ke Audi, dan mungkin menuju Galleria Foret, mungkin menyusul Donghae? Hyukjae tak tahu.

Hyunseung menempatkan brendi besar di depan Hyukjae.

"Ayolah, Lee. Mari kita mabuk."

Kedengarannya seperti tawaran terbaik yang Hyukjae dapatkan setelah sekian lama. Mereka mendentingkan gelas, dan Hyukjae meneguk cairan kuning yang membakar, panas api merupakan pengalihan yang dapat diterima dari rasa sakit yang berkembang mengerikan di hatinya.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Sudah malam, dan Hyukjae merasa pusing.

Hyunseung dan Hyukjae mengunci dari luar apartemen.

Hyunseung bersikeras berjalan bersama Hyukjae kembali ke Galleria Foret, tetapi ia tidak akan tinggal.

Hyunseung menelpon teman yang ia temui sebelumnya untuk minum dan mengatur jadwal untuk menginap bersamanya.

"Jadi, ini adalah tempat tinggal sang Mogul," Hyunseung bersiul melalui giginya, terkesan.

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Yakin kau tidak ingin aku masuk bersamamu?" tanya Hyunseung.

"Tidak, aku harus menghadapi ini, atau hanya pergi langsung ke tempat tidur."

"Sampai jumpa besok?"

"Ya. Terima kasih, Hyunseung," Hyukjae memeluknya.

"Kau bisa mengatasinya, Lee," gumam Hyunseung di telinga Hyukjae.

Ia melepaskan Hyukjae dan memperhatikan Hyukjae sementara Hyukjae menuju ke gedung.

"Sampai nanti," dia memanggil.

Hyukjae menawarkan senyum lemah dan sebuah lambaian kemudian menekan tombol untuk memanggil lift.

Pintu lift terbuka, dan Hyukjae masuk ke apartemen Donghae.

Taylor tidak menunggu, sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Membuka pintu ganda, Hyukjae berjalan menuju ruang besar.

Donghae sedang menelpon, mondar-mandir di ruang dekat piano.

"Dia ada di sini," bentak Donghae. Dia berbalik untuk menatap Hyukjae sambil mematikan teleponnya.

"Darimana saja kau?" geram Donghae tetapi tidak membuat langkah untuk mendekat ke arah Hyukjae.

Astaga, dia marah dengan Hyukjae?

Dialah yang menghabiskan entah berapa lama waktu dengan mantan pacar gilanya, dan dia marah dengan Hyukjae?

"Apakah kau minum?" tanya Donghae, terkejut.

"Sedikit," Hyukjae pikir itu tidak terlihat jelas.

Donghae menghembuskan nafas dan menjalankan tangannya melalui rambutnya.

"Aku bilang untuk kembali ke sini," Suaranya tenang yang mengancam. "Sekarang lima belas menit setelah jam sepuluh. Aku sudah khawatir tentangmu."

"Aku pergi untuk minum segelas atau tiga gelas dengan Hyunseung saat kau menemani mantanmu," desis Hyukjae padanya. "Aku tak tahu berapa lama kau akan… bersama dia."

Donghae menyipitkan matanya dan mengambil beberapa langkah ke arah Hyukjae, tapi berhenti.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

Hyukjae mengangkat bahu dan menatap ke bawah jari-jarinya sendiri.

"Hyukkie, ada apa?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hyukjae mendengar sesuatu selain kemarahan dalam suaranya. Mungkin ketakutan.

Hyukjae menelan ludah, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Di mana Taeyeon?" tanya Hyukjae melihat ke arah Donghae.

"Dalam sebuah rumah sakit jiwa di daerah perhutanan," katanya, dan wajahnya meneliti wajah Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, ada apa?" lanjut Donghae bergerak ke arah Hyukjae sampai dia berdiri tepat di depan Hyukjae.

"Apa yang salah?" Donghae mendesah.

Hyukjae menggeleng, "Aku tidak baik bagimu."

"Apa?" Napas Donghae memburu, matanya melebar. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti apa yang kau butuhkan."

"Kau adalah semua yang aku butuhkan."

"Hanya melihatmu bersama dengan dia–" Suara Hyukjae menghilang.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Ini bukan tentangmu, Hyukkie. Ini tentang dia," Donghae mengambil napas yang tajam, menjalankan tangan ke rambutnya lagi. "Saat ini dia gadis yang sangat sakit."

"Tapi aku merasakan itu, apa yang kau pernah miliki bersamanya."

"Apa? Tidak," Donghae mencoba meraih Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae melangkah mundur secara naluriah.

Donghae menjatuhkan tangannya, berkedip pada Hyukjae. Ia tampak seolah-olah dihinggapi rasa panik.

"Kau ingin lari?" bisik Donghae saat matanya melebar ketakutan.

Hyukjae tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena ia mencoba untuk mengumpulkan pikirannya yang tersebar.

"Kau tidak bisa," Donghae memohon.

"Donghae… Aku–" Hyukjae berjuang untuk mengumpulkan pikirannya.

Apa yang Hyukjae coba katakan. Ia perlu waktu, waktu untuk memproses semua itu.

Beri Hyukjae waktu.

"Tidak Tidak!" kata Donghae.

"Aku–"

Mendengar itu, Donghae menatap dengan liar di sekitar ruangan.

Untuk inspirasi? Untuk campur tangan Tuhan?

Hyukjae tak tahu.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi. Hyukkie, aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Donghae, ini hanya–"

"Tidak… tidak," Donghae berkata dengan putus asa dan menempatkan kedua tangan di kepalanya.

"Donghae…"

"Tidak," Donghae bernafas kasar, matanya lebar dengan panik, dan tiba-tiba dia menjatuhkan diri berlutut di depan Hyukjae, kepala tertunduk, tangan berjari panjangnya tersebar di pahanya.

Donghae mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan tidak bergerak.

"Donghae, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Donghae terus menatap ke bawah, tidak menatap Hyukjae.

"Donghae! Apa yang kaulakukan?" Suara Hyukjae bernada tinggi.

Donghae tetap tidak bergerak.

"Donghae, lihat aku!" Hyukjae memerintahkan dengan panik.

Kepala Donghae menyapu keatas tanpa ragu-ragu, dan dia memandangi Hyukjae dengan pasif dengan tatapan coklat-gelap dinginnya. Dia nyaris tenang, seperti berharap.

Donghae, Sang Submisif.

Donghae bersimpuh didekat kaki Hyukjae, memegang Hyukjae dengan tatapan mata coklat-gelapnya yang kukuh, adalah sebuah pengalaman paling mengerikan dan menenangkan yang pernah Hyukjae lihat, lebih dari pada Taeyeon dan pistolnya.

Rasa pusing yang samar karena alkohol yang Hyukjae alami menguap dengan cepat dan kini tergantikan oleh rasa nyeri di kepala yang serasa menusuk dan rasa ngeri akan ajal saat darah menyusut dari wajahnya.

Hyukjae mengambil nafas cepat dengan rasa kaget.

" _Tidak. Tidak, ini salah, sangat salah dan sangat mengganggu_. _"_

"Donghae, ku mohon, jangan lakukan ini. Aku tak ingin hal ini."

Donghae tetap memandang Hyukjae dengan pasif, tidak bergerak dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Hati Hyukjae terasa seperti di peras dan di puntir. Apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Donghae?

Air mata menusuk mata Hyukjae.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini? Bicaralah padaku," bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae berkedip sekali.

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar untuk ku ucapkan?" katanya perlahan, dengan lembut, dan untuk beberapa saat Hyukjae lega Donghae berbicara, tapi tidak seperti ini.

Air mata mulai turun ke pipi Hyukjae, dan tiba-tiba semuanya terasa berlebihan untuk melihat Donghae berada dalam posisi yang sama dengan makhluk menyedihkan yaitu Taeyeon.

Gambaran dari seorang pria kuat yang sebenarnya masih seorang anak kecil, yang secara mengerikan telah disalahgunakan dan dibuang, yang merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta dari keluarganya yang sempurna dan dari kekasih-yang-sedikit-kurang-sempurna... anak lelaki yang hilang... sangatlah menyayat hati.

Rasa haru, kehilangan dan patah hati semuanya bergejolak di hati Hyukjae, dan ia merasakan sebuah rasa putus asa yang menohok. Ia akan melawan untuk membawa ingatan itu kembali, untuk membawa kembali Fifty-nya.

Pikiran tentang Hyukjae yang mendominasi siapapun sungguh menjijikkan. Pikiran tentang mendominasi Donghae memuakkan.

Itu akan membuatnya seperti pelacur itu –wanita yang melakukan semua ini pada Donghae.

Hyukjae merinding saat memikirkan hal itu, mencoba melawan empedu di tenggorokannya. Tak mungkin ia dapat melakukan itu.

Tak mungkin Hyukjae menginginkan hal itu.

Saat pikirannya kembali bersih, Hyukjae hanya dapat melihat satu jalan. Tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari Donghae, Hyukjae bersimpuh di hadapannya.

Lantai kayu terasa keras di tulang kering, dan Hyukjae menghapus air matanya sendiri dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tangan.

Seperti ini, mereka sejajar.

Mereka berada dalam satu level.

Ini satu-satunya jalan bagaimana Hyukjae akan menyelamatkan Donghae.

Mata Donghae melebar saat Hyukjae menatapnya, tapi dibalik itu, ekspersi dan mentalnya tak berubah.

"Donghae, kau tak perlu melakukan ini," mohon Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak akan lari. Aku telah mengatakannya padamu dan mengatakan lagi dan lagi, aku tak ingin lari. Semua yang telah terjadi, semuanya membanjiriku. Aku hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk berpikir, waktu untuk diriku sendiri. Mengapa kau selalu berasumsi yang terburuk?" Hati Hyukjae kesal lagi karena ia tahu, ini karena Donghae sangat sangsi, sangat segan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Kata-kata Tiffany kembali untuk menghantui Hyukjae.

 _Apakah ia tau betapa negatifnya dirimu terhadap dirimu sendiri? Tentang semua persoalanmu_?

Oh Donghae.

Sekali lagi ketakutan mencengkram hati dan Hyukjae mulai berceloteh, "Aku akan mengusulkan untuk kembali ke apartemenku sore ini. Kau tak pernah memberiku waktu, waktu untuk berpikir," Hyukjae terisak, dan bayangan beku lewat di wajah Donghae.

"Hanya waktu untuk berpikir. Kita belum terlalu mengenal satu sama lain, dan semua barang yang datang bersamamu, aku butuh, aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Dan sekaran Taeyeon adalah, well, siapapun dia, dia sudah tidak berada di jalan dan bukanlah ancaman, ku pikir, ku pikir," Suara Hyukjae memelan dan ia menatap Donghae.

Donghae memandang Hyukjae dengan sungguh-sungguh dan Hyukjae pikir ia pasti sibuk mendengarkan.

"Melihatmu dengan Taeyeon…" Hyukjae menutup mata saat kenangan buruk dari interaksi Donghae dengan mantan sub-nya menggerogoti otaknya lagi.

"Itu sangatlah mengejutkan. Aku hanya tahu sekilas tentang kehidupan yang telah kau jalani, dan–" Hyukjae menatap pada jari-jarinya sendiri yang menggulung, air mata masih menetes di pipinya.

"Ini semua tentang diriku yang tidak cukup baik untukmu. Itu seharusnya kau ketahui dalam hidupmu, dan aku takut kau akan bosan denganku, dan kemudian kau pergi, dan aku akan berakhir seperti Taeyeon, bayangan. Karena aku mencintaimu Donghae, dan jika kau meninggalkanku, itu akan terasa seperti dunia yang tanpa cahaya. Aku akan berada dalam kegelapan. Aku tak ingin berlari. Aku hanya sangat takut kau akan meninggalkanku," Hyukjae sadar saat ia mengatakan kata-kata itu pada Donghae, berharap Donghae mendengarkan apa yang menjadi masalahnya sebenarnya.

Hyukjae hanya tidak mengerti mengapa Donghae menyukainya.

Hyukjae tak pernah mengerti mengapa Donghae menyukainya.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau merasa aku menarik," gumam Hyukjae.

"Kau, well, kau adalah dirimu, dan aku–" Hyukjae mengangkat bahu dan menatap Donghae.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa melihatnya. Kau tampan dan seksi dan sukses dan baik dan pengertian dan peduli, semua hal itu, dan aku tidak. Dan aku tak bisa melakukan seperti apa yang kau mau lakukan. Aku tak bisa memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Bagaimana kau bisa bahagia bersamaku? Bagaimana mungkin aku menahanmu?" Suara Hyukjae berupa bisikan saat ia mengungkapkan ketakutan tergelapnya.

"Aku tak pernah mengerti bagaimana caramu melihatku. Dan melihatmu dengannya, itu membawa semuanya kembali," Hyukjae menghirup dan menyapu hidungnya dengan punggung tangan, menatap pada ekspresi Donghae yang tenang.

Oh, Dia sungguh menyakiti hati.

"Apakah kau akan berlutut disini sepanjang malam? Karena aku akan melakukannya juga," teriak Hyukjae padanya.

Ekspresi Donghae melembut, mungkin dia terlihat sedikit menggelikan. Tapi sangat sulit mengatakan itu.

Hyukjae tak bisa menggapai dan menyentuhnya, tapi ini akan menjadi sebuah penyalahgunaan yang amat jelas yang ia posisikan pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tak menginginkan itu, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang Donghae inginkan, atau yang Donghae coba untuk katakan padanya.

Hyukjae hanya tidak mengerti.

"Donghae, kumohon, kumohon, bicaralah padaku," Hyukjae memohon padanya, sambil mengepalkan tangan di pangkuan.

Hyukjae tak nyaman berlutut seperti ini, tapi ia melanjutkan untuk bersimpuh, menatap kedalam mata Donghae yang serius, indah, mata coklat-gelapnya dan Hyukjae menunggu.

Menunggu.

Menunggu.

"Kumohon," Hyukjae memohon sekali lagi.

Tatapan mata Donghae yang intens semakin menggelap dan tiba-tiba ia berkedip.

"Aku sangat takut," bisiknya.

Rasa syukur membanjiri Hyukjae dan ia segera menegguk, mencoba untuk menahan emosi dan rasa baru dari air mata yang melawannya.

Suara Donghae lembut dan rendah.

"Saat aku melihat Hyunseung sampai di luar, aku tahu seseorang telah membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam apartemenmu. Aku dan Taylor segera melompat keluar dari mobil. Kami tahu dan melihatnya disana bersamamu, dan bersenjata. Aku berpikir aku telah mati beribu kali, Hyukkie. Seseorang menyakitimu, semua ketakutan terburukku jadi kenyataan. Aku sangat marah, dengannya, denganmu, dengan Taylor dan dengan diriku sendiri," Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya menunjukkan penderitaannya.

"Aku tak tahu betapa tidak stabil dirinya. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku tak tahu bagaimana ia akan bereaksi," Donghae berhenti dan membeku.

"Dan kemudian dia memberiku sebuah petunjuk. Ia terlihat sangat sedih. Dan aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," Donghae berhenti sejenak, menatap kearah Hyukjae, mencoba untuk mengukur reaksi.

"Lanjutkan," bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae tergugup.

"Melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu, aku tahu bahwa aku mungkin dapat melakukan sesuatu pada gangguan mental yang ia alami," Donghae menutup matanya sekali lagi.

"Ia dulu selalu amat nakal dan bersemangat," Donghae terlihat ngeri dan mengambil napas dengan kasar, hampir seperti sebuah isakkan.

Mendengarnya menjadi sebuah siksaan bagi Hyukjae, tapi Hyukjae tetap bersimpuh, penuh perhatian, menyimpan informasi ini.

"Dia mungkin saja menyakitimu. Dan itu semua adalah salahku," Matanya berkedip, penuh dengan rasa ketakutan yang tak dapat Hyukjae mengerti, dan sekali lagi ia terdiam.

"Tapi ia tak melakukannya," bisik Hyukjae. "Dan kau bukanlah seseorang yang harus bertanggung jawab bila ia menjadi seperti ini, Donghae."

Hyukjae berkedip pada Donghae, mendorongnya untuk melanjutkan. Kemudian itu semua menjadi jelas bahwa semua yang Donghae lakukan adalah untuk membuat Hyukjae tetap aman, dan mungkin Taeyeon juga, karena ia juga peduli padanya. Tapi seberapa besar Donghae peduli padanya?

Donghae bilang ia mencintai Hyukjae, tapi kemudian ia begitu kasar, melempar Hyukjae keluar apartemennya sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin kau pergi," gumam Donghae, dengan kemampuan anehnya dalam membaca pikiran Hyukjae.

"Aku ingin kau menjauh dari bahaya, dan, kau. Tidak. Mau. Pergi," desis Donghae dari sela-sela giginya yang terkatup dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kemarahannya nampak jelas.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Lee Hyukjae, kau adalah pria paling keras kepala yang pernah ku kenal," Donghae menutup matanya dan menggeleng sekali lagi dalam rasa tak percaya.

" _Oh, Dia telah kembali_. _"_

Hyukjae menghembuskan napas panjang, menghela dalam rasa syukur.

Donghae membuka kembali matanya, dan ekspresinya sedih-tulus.

"Kau tak akan pergi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak!"

Donghae menutup matanya kembali dan seluruh tubuhnya mengendur. Saat ia membuka matanya, Hyukjae dapat melihat rasa sakit dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Ku pikir–" Donghae berhenti. "Inilah aku, Hyukkie. Seluruh bagian diriku, dan aku milikmu sepenuhnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau menyadari itu? Untuk membuatmu melihat bahwa aku menginginkanmu di segala cara yang aku bisa memilikimu. Bahwa aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Donghae, dan melihatmu seperti ini–" Hyukjae tercekik dan air matanya mulai lagi. "Aku pikir aku telah mematahkanmu."

"Mematahkan? Diriku? Oh tidak, Hyukkie. Justru sebaliknya," Donghae menggapai dan mengambil tangan Hyukjae.

"Kaulah penyelamatku," bisiknya, dan ia mengecup buku jari Hyukjae sebelum menyatukan tangan Hyukjae dengan tangannya.

Dengan matanya yang lebar dan penuh ketakutan, ia dengan perlahan menarik tangan Hyukjae dan menempatkannya di atas dadanya tepat diatas jantungnya, di area terlarang.

Napasnya semakin cepat. Jantungnya berdetak liar, meninggalkan jejak berkedut di jari-jari Hyukjae.

Ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyukjae, rahangnya mengeras, giginya rapat.

Hyukjae terkejut.

Ia membiarkan Hyukjae menyentuhnya. Dan sepertinya semua udara di paru-paru Hyukjae menguap, hilang. Darah berdentum di telinga Hyukjae saat ritme jantungnya meningkat untuk menyamakan ritme Donghae.

Donghae melepaskan tangan Hyukjae, meninggalkannya tetap di atas jantungnya. Hyukjae lemaskan jari-jarinya perlahan, merasakan hangat kulit Donghae dibalik kain tipis bajunya.

Donghae menahan napasnya. Hyukjae tak dapat menahannya.

Hyukjae angkat tangannya.

"Tidak," kata Donghae dengan cepat dan menaruh lagi tangannya diatas tangan Hyukjae. "Jangan."

Didukung dua kata itu, Hyukjae bergerak mendekat hingga dengkul mereka saling bersentuhan dan mengangkat tangan yang lain jadi Donghae tahu apa yang Hyukjae ingin lakukan.

Mata Donghae semakin membesar tapi ia tak menghentikan Hyukjae.

Perlahan Hyukjae mulai membuka baju Donghae, menampakkan dadanya.

Donghae menelan ludah, dan bibirnya membuka saat napasnya meningkat, dan Hyukjae dapat merasakan kepanikannya, tapi Donghae tak menjauh.

Hyukjae tak ingin menyakiti Donghae, secara fisik maupun mental. Melihat Donghae seperti ini, menawarkan dirinya sendiri pada Hyukjae, merupakan sebuah panggilan agar terbangun.

Hyukjae menggapai, dan tangannya hampir berada diatas dada Donghae, dan Hyukjae menatapnya, meminta persetujuan.

Dengan perlahan Donghae memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, menguatkan dirinya dalam antisipasi dari sentuhan Hyukjae, dan ketegangan terpancar dari dirinya, tapi kali ini bukanlah karena kemarahan, ini ketakutan.

Hyukjae ragu.

"Ya," Donghae bernapas sekali lagi dengan keahlian anehnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae yang tidak terlontar.

Hyukjae ulurkan jarinya ke dada Donghae dan perlahan membelainya hingga menyentuh tulang dadanya.

Donghae menutup matanya, dan wajahnya terlihat kusut seakan-akan ia sedang mengalami sakit yang tidak dapat ditolerir.

Tak dapat menyaksikannya terlalu lama, Hyukjae angkat jari-jarinya dengan cepat tapi secepat itu pula Donghae menangkap tangannya dan menaruh dengan lembut, datar pada dada Donghae yang telanjang, menggelitik telapak tangan Hyukjae.

"Tidak," kata Donghae, suaranya tegang.

"Aku membutuhkannya," Matanya menutup dengan amat rapat.

Itu pasti menyakitkan.

Hyukjae sangat tersiksa melihatnya.

Perlahan jari-jari Hyukjae mengelus bagian dada hingga ke dekat jantungnya, merasa heran akan rasa lembut di tubuh Donghae, merasa takut bahwa langkah itu terlalu jauh.

Donghae membuka matanya, dan kedua mata itu coklat-gelap yang dipenuhi api, berpijar ke arah Hyukjae. Tatapannya sangat panas, buas, lebih kuat dan napasnya yang cepat. Itu mengaduk darah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggeliat dibawah tatapannya.

Donghae tak menghentikan Hyukjae, jadi Hyukjae menurunkan ujung jari melewati dada Donghae lagi dan mulutnya mengendur.

Donghae terengah, dan Hyukjae tak tahu apakah itu karena takut atau karena sesuatu yang lain.

Hyukjae selalu ingin mencium Donghae di bagian itu sejak lama, jadi ia mencondongkan dengkul dan menatap Donghae untuk beberapa saat, membuat maksudnya menjadi jelas.

Kemudian Hyukjae menunduk dan dengan perlahan mengecup lembut tepat di atas jantung Donghae, merasakan kehangatannya, harum manis kulitnya dibawah bibir Hyukjae.

Erangan tertahan Donghae membuat Hyukjae bergerak kembali duduk, takut akan apa yang akan ia lihat di wajah Donghae.

Mata Donghae memejam dengan rapat tapi ia tak bergerak.

"Lagi," bisiknya, dan Hyukjae maju kearah dada Donghae sekali lagi, kali ini untuk mengecup salah satu bekas lukanya.

Donghae terkejut, dan Hyukjae mencium yang lainnya dan lainnya lagi.

Donghae mengerang dengan keras dan tiba-tiba lengannya berada di sekitar Hyukjae, tangannya di rambut Hyukjae, menarik kepala Hyukjae dengan keras jadi bibir Hyukjae bertemu dengan mulutnya.

Dan mereka berciuman, jari-jari Hyukjae berada di rambutnya.

"Oh, Hyukkie," bisik Donghae, dan ia memutar dan membaringkan Hyukjae ke lantai jadi Hyukjae berada dibawahnya.

Hyukjae membawa tangannya sendiri naik ke atas untuk menyentuh wajah tampan Donghae, dan di momen itu, ia merasakan air mata Donghae.

Donghae menangis.

"Donghae, kumohon, jangan menangis. Aku serius saat ku katakan bahwa aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Sungguh. Jika aku membuatmu berpikir sebaliknya, maafkan aku… kumohon, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Donghae membayangi Hyukjae, menatap kebawah kearah wajah manis Hyukjae, dan ekspresinya seperti sangat kesakitan.

"Apakah ini?" gumam Hyukjae.

Mata Donghae langsung melebar.

"Apa ini rahasia yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan lari? Yang membuatmu sangat percaya bahwa aku akan pergi?" mohon Hyukjae, suaranya gemetar. "Katakan padaku, Donghae."

Donghae duduk, ia silangkan kakinya dan Hyukjae mengikutinya, Hyukjae meluruskan kaki.

Samar-samar Hyukjae berpikir apakah mereka bisa bangkit dari lantai itu.

Tapi Hyukjae tak ingin menginterupsi apa yang sedang Donghae pikirkan. Bersyukur akhirnya Dongae akan menceritakan rahasianya padanya.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae, dan ia terlihat sangat muram.

"Hyukkie…" Donghae berhenti sejenak, mencari kata-kata, ekspresinya kesakitan. Entah akan kemana arah pembicaraan sialan itu.

Donghae menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menelan ludah.

"Aku seseorang yang kejam, Hyukkie. Aku suka mencambuk gadis atau mungkin pria kecil berambut coklat seperti dirimu dulu, karena kalian semua terlihat seperti pelacur itu, seperti ibu biologisku. Aku yakin kau dapat menebak mengapa," kata Donghae dengan cepat seperti ia telah memikirkan kalimat ini berhari-hari dan putus asa untuk mengatakannya.

Dunia Hyukjae berhenti. Ini bukanlah apa yang Hyukjae harapkan.

Itu buruk.

Amat buruk.

Hyukjae mentap Donghae, mencoba mengerti implikasi apa yang baru saja Donghae katakan.

Sebenarnya itu menjelaskan mengapa slave Donghae semua nampak hampir sama.

Hyukjae mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Donghae tentang kecenderungannya saat mereka berada di Red Room of Pain.

"Dulu kau bilang kau bukanlah seseorang yang sadis," bisik Hyukjae, putus asa untuk mengerti, membuat beberapa pengecualian untuk Donghae.

"Tidak, dulu aku bilang aku adalah seorang Dominan. Jika aku bohong padamu, itu adalah kebohongan karena kelalaian. Maafkan aku," Donghae melihat kerah jari-jarinya yang terlihat sering dirawat.

Hyukjae rasa Donghae malu. Mungkin malu karena telah berbohong padanya.

Atau malu tentang siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Saat kau menanyakan pertanyaan itu padaku, aku telah memimpikan sebuah hubungan yang sangat berbeda diantara kita," bisik Donghae.

Hyukjae bisa melihat dari pandangannya bahwa ia takut.

Kemudian itu mengejutkan Hyukjae layaknya pukulan bola penghancur.

Jika Donghae adalah orang yang sadis, itu berarti ia benar-benar membutuhkan seluruh permainan deraan dan pukulan sialan itu, kan?

Hyukjae menumpukan kepala di tangan.

"Jadi itu benar," bisiknya, melayangkan pandangan kearah Donghae. "Aku tak dapat memberikan apa yang kau butuhkan."

Itu dia, itu benar-benar berarti bahwa mereka tidak cocok.

Dunia mulai runtuh dibawah kaki Hyukjae, berjatuhan disekitarnya saat rasa panik mencekik tenggorokan.

Itu dia.

Mereka tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan itu.

Donghae membeku.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Hyukkie. Kau bisa. Kau telah memberiku apa yang aku butuhkan," Donghae mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Ku mohon percayalah padaku," gumamnya, kata-katanya merupakan sebuah permintaan yang berapi-api.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku percaya, Donghae. Ini sungguh-sungguh kacau," bisik Hyukjae, tenggorokannya kering dan sakit saat bibirnya tertutup, ia mulai sesenggukan dengan air mata mengalir.

Mata Donghae melebar dan berkaca-kaca saat ia melihat kearah Hyukjae lagi.

"Hyukkie, percayalah padaku. Setelah aku menghukummu dan kau pergi meninggalkanku, pandanganku terhadap dunia telah berubah. Aku tidak bercanda saat kukatakan aku akan menjauhi untuk selamanya perasaan seperti itu lagi," Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan permohonan yang menyakitkan.

"Saat kau bilang kau mencintaiku, itu adalah sebuah penerangan. Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku sebelumnya, dan itu seperti aku menutup sesuatu untuk selamanya, atau mungkin kau yang telah menutupnya, aku tak tahu. Dr. Siwon dan aku masih mendiskusikan dengan dalam tentang itu."

Mendengar itu, api harapan langsung berkobar dihati Hyukjae. Mungkin mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Hyukjae ingin mereka baik-baik saja.

"Apa maksud dari semua itu?" bisik Hyukjae.

"Itu berarti aku tidak membutuhkannya. Tidak sekarang."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Bagaimana kau bisa sangat yakin akan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya tahu. Memikirkan menyakitimu dalam berbagai cara apapun, itu menjijikkan bagiku."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana tentang semua peraturan dan tamparan dan semua seks abnormal itu?"

Donghae menyapukan tangan ke rambutnya dan hampir tersenyum tapi ia malah mendesah sedih.

"Aku membicarakan tentang hal-hal sial yang termasuk batas keras, Hyukjae. Kau harus melihat apa yang dapat aku lakukan dengan rotan atau seekor kucing."

Mulut Hyukjae ternganga, bergeming, "Ku rasa lebih baik tidak."

"Aku tahu. Jika kau ingin melakukan itu, baiklah, tapi kau tidak dan aku bisa mengerti. Aku tak bisa melakukan semua hal itu denganmu jika kau tidak menginginkannya. Aku telah mengatakannya padamu dulu, kau pemegang semua kekuatan dan kekuasaan. Dan kini, sejak kau kembali, aku tidak merasakan semua kompulsi itu, sama sekali tidak."

Hyukjae memandang Donghae untuk sesaat mencoba untuk mengerti semua perkataan panjang itu.

"Saat kita bertemu, itukan yang kau inginkan?"

"Ya, tanpa keraguan."

"Bagaimana semua tekanan itu hilang begitu saja, Donghae? Seperti halnya diriku ini sejenis obat yang mujarab, dan kau –yang menginginkan kata yang lebih baik–sembuh? Aku tak mengerti."

Donghae mendesah sekali lagi, "Aku tak akan mengatakan _sembuh_... Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku hanya merasa… Luar biasa. Yang mana sangat berbeda."

"Jika kau tak pernah meninggalkanku, aku mungkin tak akan merasakan hal seperti ini. Tapi kau meninggalkanku, itu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah kau lakukan, untuk kita. Itu membuatku menyadari betapa aku menginginkanmu, hanya dirimu, dan aku menyakininya saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan menerimamu disetiap hal yang aku bisa dapatkan darimu."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae.

Entah dapatkah Hyukjae mempercayai itu. Kepalanya sakit hanya karena mencoba untuk memikirkan itu semua, dan didalam Hyukjae merasa, kebas.

"Kau masih disini. Aku pikir kau akan berjalan keluar pintu sekarang," bisik Donghae.

"Kenapa? Karena aku mungkin berpikir kau adalah seorang sicko karena mendera dan meniduri wanita yang terlihat seperti ibumu? Apakah itu berpengaruh untukmu?" desis Hyukjae padanya.

Donghae memucat karena mendengar kata-kata kasar itu.

"Well, aku tak akan mengatakannya seperti itu, tapi ya," katanya, matanya melebar dan terluka.

Ekspersinya tenang dan Hyukjae menyesali semburan yang ia lontarkan pada Donghae.

Hyukjae membeku, merasa bersalah.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dan ia terlihat amat menyesal, tulus, ia terlihat seperti Fifty-nya. Dan dengan enggan Hyukjae teringat sebuah photo di kamar tidur masa kecil Donghae, dan pada momen itu Hyukjae sadar mengapa wanita itu terlihat familiar.

Wanita itu terlihat seperti Hyukjae. Wanita itu pastilah ibu biologis Donghae.

Penolakannya yang mudah terhadap wanita itu terbayang di pikiran Hyukjae. Wanita itu lah yang bertanggungjawab atas semua ini, dan Hyukjae mirip dengannya.

" _Sialan!"_

Donghae menatap Hyukjae, matanya nanar, dan Hyukjae tahu ia menunggu langkah selanjutnya dari Hyukjae.

Donghae terlihat ikhlas. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Hyukjae, tapi Hyukjae sungguh-sungguh bingung.

Semua itu menjadi kacau.

Donghae meyakinkan Hyukjae tentang Taeyeon, tapi sekarang Hyukjae tahu dengan pasti dari pada yang sebelumnya bagaimana Taeyeon dapat memberi Donghae sebuah ancaman.

Pikiran itu membuat Hyukjae lelah dan tidak menyenangkan.

Hyukjae lelah karena semua itu.

"Donghae, aku lelah. Bisakah kita mendiskusikan ini besok? Aku ingin pergi tidur."

Donghae berkedip terkejut kearah Hyukjae, "Kau tidak pergi dariku?"

"Apa kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Tidak! Aku pikir kau akan pergi setelah kau mengetahui semua ini."

Setiap waktu Donghae menyebutkan bahwa Hyukjae akan pergi setelah Hyukjae mengetahui rahasia terkelamnya, selalu seperti itu, dan sekarang Hyukjae sudah tahu, kan? Mau apalagi.

Haruskah Hyukjae pergi?

Hyukjae menatap Donghae, pria gila yang ia cintai itu, ya Hyukjae cintai.

Bisakah Hyukjae meninggalkannya?

Hyukjae telah meninggalkan Donghae sebelum ini, dan itu rasanya benar-benar menghancurkannya dan Donghae.

Hyukjae mencintainya.

Hyukjae tahu ini semua hanya karena rasa dengki dari pembukaan rahasia ini.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," bisik Donghae.

"Oh, demi apapun, tidak! Aku tak akan pergi!" teriak Hyukjae.

Itu, Hyukjae telah mengatakannya, Donghae.

Hyukjae tak kan pergi.

"Benarkah?" Mata Donghae melebar.

"Apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk membuatmu mengerti bahwa aku tak akan lari? Apa yang dapat kukatakan?"

Pertanyaan itu segera membuat Donghae menatap Hyukjae, memancarkan ketakutan dan kesedihan yang mendalam lagi. Ia diam sesaat sebelum bersuara.

"Ada satu hal yang dapat kau lakukan."

"Apa?" bentak Hyukjae.

"Menikahlah denganku," bisik Donghae.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Hai kakak-kakak atau adek-adekku, aku kembali lagi dengan nulis dibawah sini karena jujur aja kayanya gaada yang minat baca yah wkwk

Atau mungkin aku uploadnya kecepetan sih seminggu sekali?  
Tolong kasih saran aja diripiu mau di update tiap kapan wkwk

Udah chapter 17 nih, ga kerasa yaa lol kayak apa aja, tapi ya udah lah..  
Sampai ketemu di chap depan ok? Ppaii!


	18. Chapter 18

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **L** ee Sungmin **  
C** ho Kyuhyun **K** im Hyuna **  
A** hn Chilhyun(Kangta) **K** won Boa  
 **H** angeng **K** im Heechul  
 **K** im Taeyeon **T** iffany Hwang **  
K** im Youngwoon **K** im Jungmo **  
J** ang Hyunseung **K** im Ryeowook  
 **J** essica Jung **P** ark Jungsoo  
 **S** hin Donghee **C** hoi Siwon **  
T** aylor Martini **G** ail Jones **  
C** hoi Minho **K** im Jaekyung **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Perubahan nama keluarga (marga) dan tempat, lokasi gedung, langsung didalam cerita, sengaja gak aku tulis dicast satu-satu karena nanti kepenuhan hahaha  
Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, gak perlu maksain diri buat baca(?).  
Daftar istilah ada dibagian paling akhir –kalo ada(?).

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

"Menikahlah denganku."

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari setengah jam dunia Hyukjae berhenti.

Hyukjae menatap kedalam pria berantakan yang ia cintai. Ia tak dapat percaya akan apa yang baru saja Donghae katakan.

Pernikahan.

Donghae melamar Hyukjae untuk menikah.

Entah itu bercanda atau tidak.

Tapi Hyukjae tak dapat menahan tawa kecil, gugup, tak dapat dipercaya menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri agar dapat menghentikannya menjadi tawa skala penuh nan histeris dan menyedihkan.

Tapi Hyukjae akhirnya terlentang di lantai dan menyerah pada tawanya, tertawa seakan ia tak pernah tertawa sebelumnya, lolongan nyaring yang menyembuhkan dari tawa.

Dan untuk beberapa saat ia melihat kearah situasi menggelikan ini, seorang pria manis yang geli disamping seorang anak laki-laki yang berantakan nan tampan.

Hyukjae sapukan tangan ke mata, saat tawanya berubah menjadi air mata yang panas.

Saat tawa histeria surut, Donghae mengangkat tangan Hyukjae dengan perlahan dari wajah.

Hyukjae berbalik dan menatap kearah Donghae.

Donghae mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Hyukjae. Mulutnya membentuk senyum masam, tapi matanya coklat-gelap menyala, mungkin terluka. Dengan perlahan ia menghapus air mata Hyukjae dengan punggung tangannya.

"Apakah menurutmu lamaranku lucu, Tuan Lee?"

Hyukjae meraih lalu mengusap pipi Donghae lembut, menikmati tekstur pipinya dibawah jari-jarinya.

Tuhan, Hyukjae mencintai pria itu.

"Mr. Lee Donghae. Pemilihanmu akan waktu sangat sangat tak bisa dipercaya," Hyukjae menatap kearah Donghae saat kata-kata gagal mengungkapkannya.

Donghae nyengir kearah Hyukjae, tapi sinar di matanya menunjukkan pada Hyukjae bahwa ia terluka.

Donghae menangis, "Kau memotongku dengan cepat, Hyukkie. Mau kah kau menikah dengan ku?"

Hyukjae duduk dan bersandar padanya, meletakkan tangan di dengkulnya. Hyukjae tatap kedalam wajah Donghae yang tampan.

"Donghae, aku telah bertemu mantanmu yang psyco dengan pistol, diusir keluar dari apartemenku, mendapatkanmu memancarkan termonuklir Fifty kearahku–"

Donghae membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tapi Hyukjae segera angkat tangan. Jadi Donghae dengan segera menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Kau telah membuka beberapa rahasia, cukup terus terang, informasi yang mengejutkan tentang dirimu, dan kini kau memintaku untuk menikahimu."

Donghae menggerakkan kepalanya dari satu sisi ke sisi lainnya seperti ia sedang mencerna fakta itu.

Ia geli.

"Ya, aku rasa itu cukup adil dan akurat sebagai ringkasan dari situasi ini," katanya bosan.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala padanya, "Apapun yang terjadi pada gratifikasi yang tertunda?"

"Aku mengerti, dan aku kini menganjurkan sungguh-sungguh gratifikasi instan. _Carpe diem_ , Hyukkie," bisik Donghae.

"Dengar, Donghae, aku mengenalmu baru 3 menit lalu, dan masih banyak yang perlu ku ketahui tentangmu. Aku terlalu banyak minum, aku lapar, aku lelah, dan aku ingin pergi tidur. Aku perlu untuk mempertimbangkan lamaranmu sama seperti aku mempertimbangkan kontrak yang kau berikan padaku. Dan…" Hyukjae merapatkan bibir bersamaan untuk menunjukkan ketidaksukaan tapi juga untuk mencerahkan suasana diantara mereka.

"Itu bukanlah lamaran yang paling romantis."

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"Poin yang bagus, seperti biasa, Tuan Lee," Donghae mendesah, suaranya dipenuhi syukur. "Jadi, itu berarti bukan sebuah kata tidak?"

Hyukjae mengambil napas panjang.

"Bukan, Mr. Lee, itu bukan lah sebuah kata tidak, tapi itu juga bukanlah sebuah jawaban ya. Kau melakukan ini karena kau takut, dan kau tidak percaya padaku."

"Bukan, aku melakukan ini karena akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang aku inginkan untuk menghabiskan hidup bersama."

Jantung Hyukjae berhenti sesaat dan didalam dirinya, ia meleleh.

Bagaimana bisa di tengah-tengah situasi paling kacau seperti itu, Donghae bisa mengatakan suatu hal yang paling romantis?

Mulut Hyukjae terbuka dalam kejut.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir itu akan terjadi padaku," lanjut Donghae, ekspresinya memancarkan ketulusan yang murni.

Hyukjae membuka mulut, mencari kata yang tepat.

"Bisakah aku memikirkan ini, please? Dan memikirkan tentang semua hal yang telah terjadi hari ini? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan padaku? Kau meminta kesabaran dan kepercayaan. Well, kembali padamu, Lee. Aku membutuhkan itu sekarang."

Mata Donghae segera mencari Hyukjae dan setelah sebuah detakan, dia maju dan menyematkan anak rambut Hyukjae ke belakang telinga.

"Aku bisa bertahan hidup dengan itu," Donghae mencium Hyukjae cepat di bibir.

"Tidak terlalu romantis, ya?" Donghae mengangkat alisnya, dan Hyukjae memberinya gelengan kepala.

"Hati atau bunga dan cincin?" tanya Donghae perlahan.

Hyukjae mengangguk dan Donghae memberinya senyum sekilas.

"Kau lapar?"

"Ya."

"Kau belum makan," Mata Donghae membeku dan rahangnya mengeras.

"Tidak, aku belum makan," Hyukjae duduk kembali dan melihat Donghae pasif.

"Ditendang keluar dari apartemenku setelah melihat kekasihku berinteraksi dengan mantan submisifnya bisa menghancurkan selera makanku," lanjut Hyukjae sambil melotot kearah Donghae dan menaruh tangan di pinggang.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dan bangkit dengan anggun dengan kakinya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hyukjae.

"Biarkan aku mengurus sesuatu untuk dimakan," kata Donghae.

"Tak bisakah aku pergi tidur saja?" gumam Hyukjae saat tangan mereka tertaut.

Donghae mengangkat Hyukjae.

Badan Hyukjae terasa kaku.

Donghae menatap kearah Hyukjae, ekspresinya lembut.

"Tidak, kau butuh makan. Ayo."

Bossy Donghae telah kembali, dan itu melegakan. Ia membawa Hyukjae ke dapur dan mendudukkannya di kursi bar saat ia berjalan menuju lemari es.

Hyukjae melihat jam ditangannya.

Hampir setengah dua belas dan Hyukjae harus berangkat kerja besok pagi.

"Donghae, aku tidak lapar."

Donghae mengabaikan Hyukjae saat ia mencari-cari sesuatu di lemari es.

"Keju?" tanyanya.

"Tidak saat jam ini."

"Pretzel?"

"Dari kulkas? Tidak," salak Hyukjae.

Donghae berbalik dan tersenyum kecil kearah Hyukjae, "Kau tak suka pretzel?"

"Tidak ketika sudah pukul setengah duabelas. Donghae, aku akan pergi tidur. Kau bisa menggeledah kulkasmu semalaman kalau kau mau. Aku lelah, dan aku telah mengalami hari yang jauh dari menyenangkan. Satu hari yang ingin kulupakan."

Hyukjae turun dari kursi dan Donghae merengut ke arahnya, tapi kali ini ia tidak peduli.

Hyukjae ingin pergi tidur, ia kelelahan.

"Makaroni dan keju?" tanya Donghae ketika mengangkat mangkuk putih tertutup foil. Ia terlihat berharap dan manis.

"Kau suka makaroni dan keju?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk antusias, dan hati Hyukjae meleleh.

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae terlihat sangat muda. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak itu.

Donghae menyukai makanan anak-anak.

"Kau mau sedikit?" tanya Donghae, terdengar berharap.

Hyukjae tak bisa menolak Donghae dan ia lapar jadi ia mengangguk dan memberi Donghae senyuman lemah.

Jawaban Donghae membentuk sebuah senyuman yang memesona. Ia membuka foilnya dan memasukkan mangkuknya ke dalam microwave.

Hyukjae duduk kembali di kursi dan melihat Mr. Lee Donghae yang tampan, pria yang ingin menikahinya, bergerak anggun dengan senang di sekitar dapurnya.

"Jadi kau tahu cara menggunakan microwave?" ejek Hyukjae perlahan.

"Jika berada dalam kemasan, aku biasanya bisa melakukan sesuatu. Makanan yang sesungguhnya lah yang aku permasalahkan."

Hyukjae tak percaya itu adalah pria yang sama dengan pria yang tadi berlutut dihadapannya setengah jam yang lalu.

Donghae lengkap dengan rohnya yang selalu berubah-ubah.

Donghae menyiapkan piring, peralatan makan, dan taplak di meja sarapan.

"Ini sudah larut," gumam Hyukjae.

"Jangan pergi kerja besok."

"Aku harus kerja besok. Boss ku pergi ke New York."

Donghae membeku, "Kau ingin pergi kesana akhir minggu ini?"

"Aku memantau perkiraan cuaca, dan sepertinya akan hujan," kata Hyukjae, sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh, jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Microwave berbunyi mengumumkan bahwa makanan mereka telah panas.

"Aku hanya ingin melewati satu hari dengan tenang. Semua kegembiraan ini, melelahkan," Hyukjae mengangkat satu alisnya pada Donghae, yang diabaikan.

Donghae menaruh piring diantara mereka dan duduk disamping Hyukjae. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, teralihkan.

Hyukjae sajikan makaroni ke piring mereka.

Aromanya sedap, dan mulut Hyukjae berair menantikannya. Ia kelaparan.

"Maaf tentang Taeyeon," gumam Donghae.

"Mengapa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Hyukjae yang masih sibuk menikmati aroma makaroni didepannya. Perutnya bergejolak penuh syukur.

"Itu pasti mengejutkanmu, menemukannya di apartemenmu. Padahal Taylor telah mencarinya sendiri. Ia merasa kesal."

"Aku tak menyalahkan Taylor."

"Aku juga tidak. Ia mencarimu tadi."

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Aku tak tahu kau dimana. Kau meninggalkan dompetmu, handphonemu. Aku bahkan tak dapat melacakmu. Kemana kau pergi?" tanya Donghae. Suaranya lembut, tapi tersirat arus tidak menyenangkan dalam kata-katanya.

"Hyunseung dan aku hanya pergi ke bar diseberang jalan. Jadi aku dapat melihat apa saja yang terjadi."

"Ohh baiklah."

Suasana diantara mereka berubah perlahan.

Tak lagi menyenangkan.

Mencoba untuk terdengar acuh dan ingin mengurangi keingintahuan yang menyala tapi takut akan jawaban, Hyukjae bertanya, "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan dengan Taeyeon di apartemen?"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae, dan Donghae membeku dengan sesendok penuh makaroni melayang di udara.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Perut Hyukjae mengencang dan selera makannya hilang.

"Ya," bisiknya.

Mulut Donghae membentuk garis lurus, dan ia ragu.

"Kami berbicara, dan aku memandikannya," Suaranya serak, dan ia melanjutkan dengan cepat saat Hyukjae tidak meresponnya.

"Dan aku memakaikannya baju dengan beberapa pakaianmu. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan. Karena bajunya dekil."

" _Astaga."_

Donghae memandikan Taeyeon.

Hal yang tidak pantas dilakukan.

Hyukjae gamang, menatap kearah makaroninya sendiri yang belum ia makan.

Pandangan itu membuatnya muak. Bagian dari otaknya yang tenang dan intelektual tahu bahwa apa yang Donghae lakukan semata-mata karena gadis itu kotor, tapi sulit.

Tapi bagian dari diri Hyukjae yang mudah cemburu tak dapat menanggungnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae ingin menangis, bukan tangisan lembut layaknya putri yang air matanya turun perlahan dari pipi, tapi tangisan melolong ke arah bulan.

Hyukjae mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menahan keinginan itu, tapi tenggorokannya kering dan tidak nyaman dari air matanya yang tidak menetes dan senggukannya.

"Hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan, Hyukkie," kata Donghae lembut.

"Kau masih ada perasaan padanya?"

"Tidak!" kata Donghae, tercengang, dan ia menutup matanya, ekspresinya terlihat sedih.

Hyukjae berbalik arah, menatap ke arah makanannya lagi yang memuakkan. Ia tak sanggup melihat kearah Donghae.

"Melihatnya seperti itu –sangat berbeda, sangat rapuh. Aku peduli padanya, seperti layaknya sesama manusia," Donghae menggeleng seperti ingin menghapus memori yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Hyukkie, lihat aku."

Hyukjae tidak bisa, karena ia tahu jika ia melihat Donghae, ia akan menangis.

Semua itu hanya terlalu banyak untuk diserap diotak dan batin.

Hyukjae seperti tanki bensin yang terlalu penuh sampai meluap, lebih dari kapasitas yang seharusnya.

Tak ada kelebihan ruang lagi.

Hyukjae tak bisa lagi mengatasi hal sial lainnya. Ia bisa saja akan terbakar dan meledak, dan ia akan menjadi jelek jika ia mencobanya.

Astaga!

Donghae peduli pada mantan subnya dalam cara yang intim. Dan gambaran itu tentu saja lewat dengan jelas diotak Hyukjae.

Memandikan Taeyeon.

Demi apapun, itu berarti telanjang.

Rasa jijik yang kasar dan menyakitkan menyeruak di sekujur tubuh Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie."

"Apa?"

"Jangan. Itu tidak berarti apapun. Itu seperti menjaga seorang anak, anak yang rapuh dan terluka," gumam Donghae.

Padahal ia tak tahu apapun tentang menjaga seorang anak.

Karena itu adalah seorang wanita yang pernah ia miliki, dengan prilaku seksual yang menyimpang.

" _Oh, sialan sekali_. _"_

Hyukjae mengambil napas tenang, dan dalam. Oh, itu sungguh kacau, dan tiba-tiba ia lelah luar biasa. Ia butuh tidur.

"Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae berdiri, membawa piring menuju bak cuci piring, dan membuang isinya ke tempat sampah.

"Hyukkie, kumohon."

Hyukjae berputar dan menatap Donghae.

"Berhentilah, Donghae! Berhentilah dengan 'Hyukkie, kumohon'!" teriak Hyukjae pada Donghae dan air mata mulai turun di wajahnya.

"Aku telah mengalami seluruh hal sialan ini. Aku akan pergi tidur. Aku lelah dan emosional. Sekarang biarkan aku," Hyukjae berlari ke kamar tidur, membawa memori dari Donghae yang matanya melebar dengan pandangan terkejut.

Senang rasanya mengetahui bahwa Hyukjae dapat mengejutkan Donghae juga.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae melepas pakaiannya dua kali lebih cepat, dan setelah merampok laci Donghae, mengambil salah satu T-shirtnya, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Hyukjae menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin yang sulit ia kenali dengan cekungan, mata merah, pipi dengan tahi lalat samar yang hanya seukuran titik kecil, membalas menatapnya, dan semua terasa berlebihan.

Hyukjae terjatuh kelantai dan menyerah pada emosi berlebihan yang tak lagi dapat ia tahan, mengeluarkan semua isakkan yang menghancurkan dada, akhirnya membiarkan air matanya berjatuhan tanpa dapat ditahan.

"Hei," kata Donghae lembut sambil menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya, entah kapan datangnya.

"Jangan menangis, Hyukkie, kumohon," mohon Donghae.

Ia di lantai kamar mandi, dan Hyukjae dipangkuannya.

Hyukjae memeluknya dan menangis ke lehernya.

Berbisik lembut ke rambut Hyukjae, ia dengan lembut membelai punggung Hyukjae, kemudian beralih ke kepala Hyukjae.

"Maafkan aku, sayang," bisik Donghae, dan itu membuat Hyukjae menangis lebih keras dan memeluknya lebih erat.

Mereka duduk seperti ini sangat lama.

Akhirnya, ketika Hyukjae sudah kehabisan tangis, Donghae terhuyung-huyung berdiri, memegang Hyukjae dan membawanya ke kamar di mana ia meletakkannya di tempat tidur.

Dalam beberapa saat, Donghae di samping Hyukjae dan lampu mati. Dia menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya, memeluk erat-erat, dan Hyukjae akhirnya terhanyut dalam tidur yang gelap dan gelisah.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shade of Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae terjaga dengan sebuah sentakan. Kepalanya terasa tidak jelas dan ia merasa terlalu hangat.

Donghae melilitnya seperti pohon anggur. Dia mengomel dalam tidurnya saat Hyukjae menyelinap keluar dari tangannya, tapi dia tidak terbangun.

Hyukjae duduk melirik jam alarm.

Sekarang jam tiga pagi.

Hyukjae perlu Advil dan minum.

Ia mengayunkan kaki untuk keluar dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke dapur di ruang besar.

Dalam lemari es, ia menemukan sekotak jus jeruk dan menuangkannya untuk dirinya sendiri segelas.

Sangat lezat, dan rasa kabur di kepalanya segera hilang.

Hyukjae berburu ke dalam lemari mencari beberapa obat penghilang rasa sakit dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah kotak plastik penuh obat-obatan. Ia menelan dua Advil dan menuangkan lagi segelas jus jeruk yang lain.

Berkelana ke dinding kaca besar, Hyukjae mengintip keluar Kota Seoul yang sedang tidur.

Dimana lampu-lampu berbinar dan berkedip dibawah kastil Donghae di langit, atau harus Hyukjae katakan benteng?

Hyukjae menekan kening ke jendela yang dingin, itu melegakan. Ia memiliki begitu banyak hal untuk dipikirkan setelah semua pengakuan kemarin.

Ia menempatkan punggungnya terhadap kaca dan merosot ke bawah di lantai. Ruang besar luas dalam gelap, satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari tiga lampu di atas ruangan dapur.

Bisakah Hyukjae tinggal di sini, menikah dengan Donghae? Setelah semua yang Donghae lakukan di sini?

Semua sejarah yang dipegang tempat ini untuknya?

Pernikahan.

Itu hampir tak bisa dipercaya dan benar-benar tak terduga. Tapi kemudian kita semua tahu kalau segala sesuatu tentang Donghae memang tak terduga.

Bibir Hyukjae bergerak dan membentuk senyum dengan ironi.

Donghae, Lee.

Mengharapkan yang tak terduga.

Fifty Shades dari Kekacauan.

Senyuman Hyukjae memudar karena ingat kalau ia terlihat seperti ibu Donghae. Itu melukai hati Hyukjae, sangat dalam, dan udara meninggalkan paru-parunya dengan terburu-buru.

Semua slave Donghae terlihat seperti ibu biologis Donghae.

Hyukjae tak mungkin bisa melupakan pengungkapan dari rahasia kecil itu.

Tidak heran Donghae tak ingin memberitahunya.

Tapi tentunya Donghae tidak begitu mengingat banyak hal tentang ibunya.

Hyukjae bertanya-tanya dan merenung karena mungkin ia harus bicara dengan Dr. Choi.

Hyukjae menggeleng kepala. Ia merasa sangat lelah, tapi ia menikmati ketenangan yang menenangkan dari ruang besar dan karya-karya seni indah yang dingin dan keras, tapi dengan cara mereka sendiri, masih indah dalam bayangan dan pastinya berharga mahal.

" _Bisakah aku tinggal di sini? Untuk lebih baik, atau lebih buruk? Dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat?"_

Hyukjae memejamkan mata, menyandarkan kepalanya kembali terhadap kaca, dan mengambil napas, dalam-dalam yang menenangkan.

Ketenangan damai itu pecah oleh teriakan mendalam primitif yang membuat setiap helai rambut di tubuh Hyukjae berdiri karena waspada.

Donghae.

" _Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?"_

Hyukjae langsung berdiri, berlari kembali ke kamar tidur sebelum gema dari suara yang mengerikan itu telah lenyap, hatinya berdebar ketakutan.

Ia menghidupkan salah satu lampu, dan lampu samping tempat tidur Donghae langsung hidup.

Donghae berguling dan berputar-putar, menggeliat kesakitan. Kemudian ia berteriak lagi, dan suara ngeri yang menghancurkan menusuk melalui diri Hyukjae lagi.

Sebuah mimpi buruk.

"Donghae!" Hyukjae bersandar pada Donghae, meraih bahunya, dan menggoyang badan kekarnya agar bangun.

Donghae segera membuka matanya, liar dan kosong, memandang cepat seluruh ruangan kosong sebelum kembali berhenti pada Hyukjae.

"Kau pergi, kau pergi, kau pasti pergi," gumam Donghae, mata membelalaknya menuduh dan ia tampak begitu hilang, itu memilin hati siapapun.

"Aku di sini," gumam Hyukjae duduk di tempat tidur di samping Donghae.

"Aku di sini," bisik Hyukjae pelan dalam upaya untuk meyakinkan Donghae.

Hyukjae menjangkau, menempatkan telapak tangan di sisi wajah Donghae, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kau pergi," bisik Donghae dengan cepat. Matanya masih liar dan takut, tapi ia tampaknya mulai tenang.

"Aku pergi untuk mengambil minum. Aku haus."

Donghae menutup matanya dan menggosok wajahnya. Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, dia terlihat begitu muram.

"Kau di sini. Oh, terima kasih Tuhan," Donghae menggapai Hyukjae, dan meraihnya erat-erat, dia menarik Hyukjae ke tempat tidur di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya pergi untuk minum," gumam Hyukjae.

Oh, intensitas rasa takut Donghae, Hyukjae bisa merasakannya.

T-shirt bermandikan keringat, dan detak jantungnya berdebar-debar saat ia memeluk Hyukjae dekat.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae seolah-olah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Hyukjae benar-benar di sini.

Hyukjae membelai rambutnya lembut dan kemudian pipinya

"Donghae, please. Aku di sini. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana," kata Hyukjae menenangkan.

"Oh, Hyukkie," Donghae mendesah. Dia menggenggam dagu Hyukjae untuk menahannya tetap diam dan kemudian mulutnya dimulut Hyukjae.

Hasrat menyapu melalui diri Donghae, dan tanpa diminta tubuh Hyukjae merespon, begitu terikat dan selaras dengan Donghae.

Bibir Donghae di telinga Hyukjae, tenggorokan, kemudian kembali ke mulut, giginya dengan lembut menarik-narik bibir bawah Hyukjae, tangannya menjelajahi tubuh Hyukjae dari pinggul sampai ke dada Hyukjae, menarik T-shirt si manis itu keatas.

Membelai, meraba-raba melalui lekuk dan lembah kulit Hyukjae, Donghae memunculkan reaksi akrab yang sama, sentuhannya mengirimkan kegigilan melalui tubuh Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengerang saat tangan Donghae dengan sadarnya berhenti diatas dada Hyukjae dan jarinya mengencang disekitar puting Hyukjae.

"Aku menginginkan mu," gumam Donghae.

"Aku di sini untukmu. Hanya kau, Donghae."

Donghae menggeram dan mencium Hyukjae sekali lagi, penuh gairah, dengan semangat dan putus asa yang Hyukjae tak pernah rasakan dari Donghae sebelumnya.

Meraih ujung T-shirt Donghae, Hyukjae menariknya dan Donghae membantunya dengan menarik dari atas kepalanya.

Berlutut di antara kaki Hyukjae, Donghae buru-buru menarik Hyukjae tegak dan melepas T-shirt Hyukjae. Matanya serius, ingin, penuh rahasia gelap, dan terekspos.

Dia melipat tangannya di sisi wajah Hyukjae dan mencium Hyukjae, dan mereka tenggelam ke tempat tidur sekali lagi, pahanya di antara kedua paha Hyukjae sehingga dia setengah berbaring di atas Hyukjae.

Ereksinya kaku dipinggul Hyukjae melalui celana boxer-nya.

Donghae ingin Hyukjae, tapi kata-katanya dari awal memilih momen ini untuk kembali dan menghantui Hyukjae, apa yang dia katakan tentang ibunya.

Dan itu seperti seember air dingin pada libido Hyukjae.

Sialan.

Hyukjae tak bisa melakukan ini.

Tidak sekarang.

"Donghae… Berhenti. Aku tak bisa melakukan ini," bisik Hyukjae dengan mendesak di mulut Donghae, tangannya mendorong lengan atas Donghae.

"Apa? Apa yang salah?" gumam Donghae, dan mulai mencium leher Hyukjae, menjalankan ujung lidahnya ke tenggorokan Hyukjae.

"Ohh– Tidak, tolong. Aku tak bisa melakukan ini, tidak sekarang. Aku butuh sedikit waktu, tolonglah."

"Oh, Hyukkie, jangan terlalu memikirkan ini," Donghae berbisik saat mengigit telinga Hyukjae.

"Ah!" Hyukjae terkesiap, merasakan itu dalam pangkal pahanya, dan tubuhnya sendiri melengkung, mengkhianatinya.

Sangat membingungkan.

"Aku tetap sama, Hyukkie. Aku mencintaimu dan aku membutuhkanmu. Sentuh aku. Kumohon," Donghae menggosokkan hidungnya dihidung Hyukjae, dan permohonan tulus pelannya menggerakkan dan melelehkan Hyukjae.

" _Menyentuhnya. Menyentuhnya sementara kami bercinta."_

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya di atas Hyukjae, menatap ke bawah, dan dalam cahaya remang dari lampu samping tempat tidur yang redup, Hyukjae bisa mengatakan bahwa Donghae menunggu, menunggu keputusannya, dan Donghae terjebak dalam mantra Hyukjae.

Hyukjae meraih dan ragu-ragu menempatkan tangan di bagian lembut di atas tulang dada Donghae.

Donghae terengah-engah dan memejamkan matanya seakan dalam kesakitan, tapi Hyukjae tidak menarik tangannya sendiri kali ini, tidak seperti biasanya.

Hyukjae memindahkan tangannya ke bahu Donghae, merasakan lagi getaran pada tubuh si tampan itu. Dia mengerang, dan Hyukjae menariknya turun bersama dan menempatkan kedua tangan di punggung Donghae, di mana Hyukjae tidak pernah menyentuhnya sebelumnya, pada bilah bahunya, memeluk Donghae agar lebih mendekat padanya.

Erangan tercekik Donghae membangkitkan gairah Hyukjae, tidak seperti yang lain. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di leher Hyukjae, mencium dan menghisap dan menggigit Hyukjae, sebelum menjelajahkan hidungnya ke atas dagu Hyukjae dan menciumnya, lidahnya melumat mulut Hyukjae, sementara tangannya bergerak ke seluruh tubuh Hyukjae sekali lagi.

Bibir Donghae bergerak turun… Ke bawah… Turun ke dada lumayan bidang Hyukjae, menikmatinya saat dada Hyukjae bergerak naik turun karena kebutuhan oksigen, dan tangan Hyukjae tetap tinggal di pundak dan punggung Donghae, menikmati setiap regangan dan gerakan dari otot bagusnya yang terasah, bahkan kulit Donghae masih lembab dari mimpi buruknya.

Bibir tipis Donghae menutupi puting Hyukjae, menyentak dan menarik-nariknya sehingga puting merah muda kecoklatan itu menengang naik menyambut mulut terampilnya.

"Angghhh–"

Hyukjae mengerang dan menjalankan kukunya di punggung Donghae. Dan Donghae terengah-engah dengan sebuah erangan tercekik.

"Ooh, fuck, Hyukiie–hh!" Donghae tersedak, dan itu setengah menangis, setengah mengerang.

Itu mengoyak hati Hyukjae, tetapi juga dalam diri, itu mengencangkan semua otot di bawah pinggang Hyukjae.

Oh, apa yang harus Hyukjae lakukan untuk Donghae?!

Batin Hyukjae menggeliat dengan hasrat dan Hyukjae sendiri terengah-engah sekarang, sesuai antara napas tersiksa Donghae dengan nafasnya sendiri.

Tangan Donghae bergerak menuju ke bawah, turun ke perut Hyukjae, ke bawah kelamin Hyukjae dan jari-jarinya kemudian di luar anal Hyukjae, lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Haeehh–" Hyukjae mengerang saat Donghae menggerakkan jari-jarinya di dalam diri Hyukjae, dengan cara seperti itu, dan Hyukjae mendorong panggulnya sendiri untuk menyambut sentuhan Donghae.

Donghae mendesah. Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan Hyukjae dan duduk, ia melepas celana boxernya dan meraih ke meja samping tempat tidur untuk mengambil paket foil.

Matanya adalah sebuah nyala kelabu saat dia memberi Hyukjae kondom.

"Kau ingin melakukan ini? Kau masih bisa mengatakan tidak. Kau selalu bisa mengatakan tidak," gumam Donghae.

"Jangan memberiku kesempatan untuk berpikir, Donghae. Aku ingin kau juga," Hyukjae merobek paket sampai terbuka dengan gigi saat Donghae berlutut di antara kedua kakinya.

Dan dengan jari-jari gemetar Hyukjae menyelipkan itu diatas kejantanan Donghae.

"Tahan," kata Donghae. "Kau akan menghilangkan kesadaranku, Hyukkie."

Hyukjae mengagumi terhadap apa yang dapat ia lakukan untuk Donghae dengan sentuhannya.

Donghae membentang di atas Hyukjae, dan untuk saat ini keraguan Hyukjae didorong ke bawah dan terkunci dalam, di dalam kedalaman gelap menakutkan di belakang pikirannya sendiri.

Hyukjae mabuk dengan pria itu, lelakinya, Fifty-nya.

Donghae tiba-tiba bergeser, benar-benar membuat Hyukjae terkejut, lalu Hyukjae jadi berada di atas.

" _Tunggu dulu_. _"_

"Kau-bawa aku," gumam Donghae, matanya bersinar dengan intensitas liar. Dan perlahan-lahan, begitu pelan, Hyukjae tenggelam ke dalam dirinya.

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menutup matanya saat ia mengerang.

Hyukjae genggam tangan Donghae dan mulai bergerak, menikmati kepenuhan dari penis Donghae, menikmati reaksi Donghae, mengawasi Donghae terlepas dibawahnya.

Hyukjae merasa seperti seorang dewa.

Hyukjae menunduk dan mencium dagu Donghae, menjalankan gigi sepanjang rahang berambut Donghae.

Donghae terasa lezat.

Donghae mendekap pinggul Hyukjae dan memantapkan ritme yang diciptakan Hyukjae, menjadi lambat dan santai.

"Hyukkie, sentuh a-aku… Please."

Hyukjae membungkuk dan menenangkan diri dengan kedua tangan di dada Donghae.

Dan Donghae berteriak, menangis nyaris terisak, dan ia menghentak ke dalam diri Hyukjae.

"Ahhhn!" Hyukjae merintih dan menjalankan kuku jari dengan lembut di dada Donghae, dan dia mengerang keras dan tiba-tiba berguling jadi Hyukjae sekali lagi di bawah dirinya.

"Cukup," Donghae mengerang. "Jangan lagi, please."

Dan itu permohonan tulus.

Meraih ke depan, Hyukjae menggenggam wajah Donghae di tangannya, merasakan kelembaban di pipinya, dan menariknya ke bibir sehingga Hyukjae bisa menciumnya.

Hyukjae mengenggamkan tangan di sekitar punggung Donghae.

Donghae mengerang dalam dan rendah dalam tenggorokannya saat ia bergerak di dalam diri Hyukjae, mendorong Hyukjae maju dan ke atas, tapi Hyukjae tidak bisa menemukan pelepasan.

Pikiran Hyukjae terlalu berawan, berawan dengan masalah. Ia terlalu terbungkus dalam masalah Donghae.

"Lepaskan, Hyukkie," desak Donghae.

"Tidak!"

"Ya!" Donghae menggeram kemudian bergeser sedikit dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya, lagi dan lagi.

"Astagaa, arghh–"

"Ayo sayang, aku butuh ini. Berikan padaku."

Dan Hyukjae meledak, tubuhnya adalah budak Donghae, dan analnya mengepal untuk membungkus penis Donghae, menempel pada Donghae seperti pohon anggur saat Donghae meneriakkan namanya, dan klimaks dengannya, kemudian ambruk, berat tubuhnya menekan Hyukjae ke kasur.

Hyukjae mengayun Donghae di pelukannya, kepala Donghae di dadanya, saat mereka berbaring dalam kenikmatan sehabis bercinta mereka.

Hyukjae menjalankan jari melalui rambut Donghae saat ia mendengarkan napas Donghae normal kembali.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku," bisik Donghae, dan Hyukjae memutar mata dalam kesadaran penuh karena Donghae tak bisa melihatnya.

"Aku tahu kau memutar matamu padaku," gumam Donghae, dan Hyukjae mendengar jejak humor dalam suaranya.

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik," gumam Hyukjae.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih baik."

"Kembali padamu, Lee. Mimpimu tentang apa?"

"Seperti biasa."

"Katakan padaku."

Donghae menelan ludah dan menegang sebelum ia mendesah, sebuah desahan yang panjang.

"Aku berada dalam tiga kondisi, dan germo pecandu si pelacur marah besar lagi. Dia merokok dan merokok, satu demi satu batang, dan dia tidak dapat menemukan asbak."

Donghae berhenti, dan Hyukjae membeku saat kedinginan merayap mencekik hatinya.

"Rasanya sakit," kata Donghae.

"Itu rasa sakit yang aku ingat. Itulah yang memberiku mimpi buruk. Itu dan fakta bahwa wanita itu tak melakukan apa pun untuk menghentikannya."

Hyukjae mengencangkan pegangannya di sekeliling Donghae, kaki dan tangannya mendekap Donghae, dan ia mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan rasa putus asa mencekiknya.

Bagaimana orang bisa memperlakukan seorang anak kecil seperti itu?

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan menahan Hyukjae dengan tatapan intens coklat-gelap miliknya.

"Kau tidak seperti dia. Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, kumohon."

Hyukjae berkedip ke arah Donghae. Itu sangat meyakinkan untuk didengar.

Donghae menempatkan kepalanya di dada Hyukjae lagi, dan Hyukjae pikir Donghae sudah selesai, tapi ia mengejutkan Hyukjae dengan melanjutkannya.

"Kadang-kadang dalam mimpi dia hanya berbaring di lantai. Dan aku pikir dia tertidur. Tapi dia tidak bergerak. Dia tak pernah bergerak. Dan aku lapar. Benar-benar lapar. Ada suara keras dan dia kembali, dan dia memukulku begitu keras, mengutuk pelacur pecandu itu. Reaksi pertamanya adalah selalu menggunakan tinjunya atau ikat pinggangnya."

"Apakah itu sebabnya kau tidak suka disentuh?"

Donghae menutup matanya dan memeluk Hyukjae erat.

"Itu rumit," gumam Donghaae. Ia mengelus kepalanya di atas kulit dada Hyukjae, menghirup dalam-dalam, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Hyukjae.

"Katakan padaku," Hyukjae meminta.

Donghae mendesah.

"Dia tidak mencintaiku. Aku tidak mencintai diriku. Sentuhan yang aku hanya tahu adalah… Kasar. Ini terbentuk mulai dari sana. Siwon menjelaskan lebih baik daripada yang aku bisa."

"Dapatkah aku bertemu Siwon?"

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Hyukjae.

"Fifty Shades mulai terbiasa (menggosok) denganmu?"

"Dan beberapa hal lain yang digosok juga. Aku suka bagaimana itu menggosokku saat ini," Hyukjae meronta provokatif dibawah diri Donghae.

Dan Donghae tersenyum.

"Ya, Tuan Lee, aku suka itu juga."

Donghae merunduk dan mencium Hyukjae. Ia menatap pada Hyukjae untuk sejenak.

"Kau begitu berharga bagiku, Hyukkie. Aku serius tentang menikahimu. Kita bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain nanti. Aku bisa menjagamu. Kau bisa menjagaku. Kita bisa punya anak jika kau menginginkannya. Aku akan meletakkan duniaku di kakimu, Hyukjae. Aku menginginkanmu, tubuh dan jiwa, selamanya. Tolonglah pikirkan tentang hal itu."

"Aku akan memikirkan tentang hal ini, Donghae, pasti," Hyukjae meyakinkan Donghae, walau terguncang sekali lagi.

"Aku benar-benar ingin bicara dengan Dr. Siwon, tentu saja, jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Apa pun untukmu, sayang. Apapun. Kapan kau ingin menemuinya?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Oke. Aku akan membuat pengaturan di pagi hari."

Donghae melirik jam.

"Ini sudah larut. Kita harus tidur," Donghae bergeser untuk mematikan lampu samping tempat tidur dan menarik Hyukjae mendekatinya.

Hyukjae melirik jam alarm.

Sekarang jam tiga empat puluh lima.

Donghae melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar Hyukjae, tubuh depannya ke punggung Hyukjae, dan mengelus leher Hyukjae.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae, dan aku ingin kau di sisiku, selalu," gumam Donghae sambil mencium leher Hyukjae.

"Sekarang tidurlah."

Hyukjae segera menutup mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Canda deng, istirahatin dulu matanya(?) hahaha.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Dengan enggan, Hyukjae membuka kelopak mata dengan berat karena cahaya terang sudah mengisi ruangan. Ia mengerang, merasa berawan, terputus dari bagian tubuhnya, dan Donghae melilitnya seperti tumbuhan menjalar.

Hyukjae terlalu hangat seperti biasa.

Tentunya itu hanya jam lima pagi. Alarm belum berbunyi.

Hyukjae meregangkan tubuh untuk membebaskan diri dari panas diri Donghae, berbalik dalam pelukan Donghae, dan Donghae menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti dalam tidurnya.

Hyukjae melirik jam lagi.

Jam delapan empat puluh lima.

Sial, Hyukjae akan terlambat.

Persetan.

Hyukjae tergesa-gesa keluar dari tempat tidur dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ia mandi dan keluar dalam waktu empat menit.

Donghae duduk di tempat tidur menontonnya dengan kegelian tersembunyi ditambah dengan kecemasan saat Hyukjae terus mengeringkan diri sendiri sambil mengumpulkan pakaiannya.

Mungkin Donghae menunggu Hyukjae untuk bereaksi terhadap pengungkapan rahasia kemarin.

Saat ini, Hyukjae hanya tidak punya waktu.

Hyukjae memeriksa pakaiannya, celana panjang hitam, kemeja hitam, kesannya semuanya mirip Mrs. H, tapi Hyukjae tak punya waktu untuk mengubah pikirannya.

Hyukjae buru-buru mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan hitam dan celana dalam, sadar bahwa Donghae mengawasi setiap langkahnya.

Jujur itu sedikit mengerikan baginya.

Tapi celana dalam dan kaos masih bolehlah.

"Kau terlihat manis," Donghae mendengkur dari tempat tidur.

"Kau bisa mengaku sakit, kau tahu," Donghae memberi Hyukjae senyuman miring yang sangat mengena seratus lima puluh persen dapat meledakkan isi celana dalam.

Oh, Donghae begitu menggoda.

"Tidak, Donghae, aku tidak bisa. Aku bukan CEO megalomaniak dengan senyum yang indah yang bisa datang dan pergi sesukanya."

"Aku suka datang semauku," Donghae menyeringai dan menampilkan senyuman gemilangnya dengan menambahkan taktik lain sehingga menjadi seterang HD imax.

"Donghae!" Hyukjae memarahinya.

Hyukjae melemparkan handuknya ke diri Donghae dan Donghae segera tertawa.

"Senyuman menawan, hah?"

"Ya. Kau tahu efekmu terhadapku," Hyukjae memasang jam tangan.

"Benarkah?" Donghae berkedip tanpa berdosa.

"Ya. Efekmu yang sama terhadap semua wanita atau uke juga. Jadi sangat melelahkan menonton mereka pingsan semua."

"Benarkah?" Donghae menaikkan alisnya pada Hyukjae, lebih geli.

"Jangan bermain sebagai orang yang tidak bersalah, Mr. Lee, itu benar-benar tidak sesuai denganmu," gumam Hyukjae sambil teralihkan karena ia merapikan rambut hitamnya dan memasang sepatu kulit hitamnya.

Baiklah, itu sudah cukup.

Ketika Hyukjae membungkuk untuk mencium Donghae memberi pesan selamat tinggal, Donghae meraihnya dan menariknya ke tempat tidur, mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar selebar dari telinga ke telinga.

Donghae begitu tampan –mata cerah dengan kenakalan, rambut lepek baru-saja-bercinta, senyum yang mempesona itu. Sekarang dia sedang main-main.

Hyukjae lelah, masih belum pulih dari semua pengungkapan kemarin, sementara Donghae sudah secerah kancing dan benar-benar seksi.

Oh, Fifty yang menjengkelkan.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menggodamu untuk tinggal?" kata Donghae lembut, dan detak jantung Hyukjae berhenti sejenak dan mulai berdebar.

Donghae adalah godaan yang dipersonifikasikan.

"Kau tidak bisa," keluh Hyukjae, berjuang untuk duduk kembali. "Biarkan aku pergi."

Donghae merengut dan Hyukjae menyerah.

Sambil menyeringai, Hyukjae menelusuri jari-jari di atas bibir Donghae.

50Shades-nya.

Hyukjae mencintainya dengan semua kekacauan monumentalnya. Hyukjae bahkan belum mulai memproses kejadian kemarin dan bagaimana perasaannya tentang itu.

Hyukjae merunduk untuk mencium Donghae, bersyukur bahwa dirinya sudah menggosok gigi ketika mandi tadi.

Donghae mencium Hyukjae lama dan kuat dan kemudian dengan cepat menegakkan Hyukjae di kakinya, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang bingung, terengah-engah, dan sedikit goyah.

"Taylor akan mengantarmu. Lebih cepat daripada mencari tempat parkir. Dia menunggu di luar gedung," kata Donghae ramah, dan ia tampaknya lega.

Apakah dia khawatir tentang reaksi Hyukjae pagi ini? Tentunya kegiatan semalam –eh, pagi ini– membuktikan bahwa Hyukjae tidak akan lari.

"Oke. Terima kasih," gumam Hyukjae, kecewa dan bingung dengan keraguan Donghae, dan samar-samar kesal bahwa sekali lagi Hyukjae tidak akan mengemudi Saab-nya.

Tapi Donghae benar, tentu saja akan lebih cepat dengan Taylor.

"Nikmati pagi malas Anda, Mr. Lee. Aku berharap aku bisa tinggal, tapi orang yang memiliki perusahaan tempatku bekerja tidak akan menyetujui stafnya membolos hanya untuk seks panas," Hyukjae mengambil tasnya.

"Secara pribadi, Tuan Lee, aku tidak ragu bahwa dia akan menyetujuinya. Bahkan ia mungkin bersikeras tentang hal itu."

"Mengapa kau tinggal di tempat tidur? Ini tidak sepertimu."

Donghae melipat tangannya di belakang kepala dan nyengir.

"Karena aku bisa, Tuan Lee."

Hyukjae menggeleng pada Donghae.

"Sampai nanti, sayang," Hyukjae meniupkannya sebuah ciuman, dan ia segera keluar dari pintu.

Taylor menunggu untuk Hyukjae dan dia tampaknya mengerti bahwa Hyukjae bisa terlambat tanpanya.

Tentu cara mengemudi Taylor seperti kelelawar keluar dari neraka untuk mengantarkan Hyukjae yang bekerja jam sembilan lima belas.

Hyukjae bersyukur ketika mereka sampai di pinggir jalan, bersyukur masih bisa hidup, cara mengemudi Taylor tadi begitu menakutkan. Dan bersyukur bahwa Hyukjae tidak terlalu terlambat, hanya lima belas menit.

"Terima kasih, Taylor," gumam Hyukjae, dengan wajah pucat.

Hyukjae ingat Donghae pernah mengatakan kalau Taylor bisa mengendarai tank, mungkin dia bisa mengendarai untuk balap nascar, juga.

"Hyukkie," Taylor mengangguk tanda perpisahan, dan Hyukjae lari masuk ke dalam kantor.

Ia sadar ketika membuka pintu menuju resepsionis, bahwa Taylor tampaknya telah mengatasi formalitas tentang memanggilku Tuan Lee.

Itu membuat Hyukjae tersenyum.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Ryeowook nyengir saat Hyukjae terburu-buru melalui lobi dan berjalan menuju ke meja kerjanya.

"Hyukkie!" Jongkook memanggilnya. "Kemarilah!"

"Jam berapa kau sebut sekarang ini?" bentak Jongkook.

"Maafkan aku. Aku ketiduran," Hyukjae merah padam.

"Jangan biarkan hal itu terjadi lagi. Buatkan aku kopi, dan kemudian aku ingin kau melakukan beberapa surat. Segeralah!" teriak Jongkook, membuat Hyukjae gentar.

Entah apa yang membuat dia begitu marah. Entah apa masalahnya. Dan apa yang telah Hyukjae lakukan?

Hyukjae bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan kopinya.

Mungkin Hyukjae harusnya membolos. Ia bisa, yaah, melakukan sesuatu yang panas dengan Donghae, atau sarapan dengan Donghae, atau hanya berbicara, itu pasti tidak mungkin.

Jongkook hampir tidak mengakui keberadaan Hyukjae ketika Hyukjae dengan berani kembali ke kantornya untuk memberikan kopinya.

Jongkook menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Hyukjae, itu tulisan tangan dalam coretan hampir tak terbaca.

"Ketik ini, biar aku tandatangani, kemudian salin dan mengirimkannya kepada semua penulis kita."

"Ya, Jongkook."

Jongkook tidak melihat saat Hyukjae pergi.

Mungkin dia begitu marah.

Akhirnya dengan beberapa kelegaan, Hyukjae akhirnya duduk kembali di meja kerjanya. Ia menyesap teh saat ia menunggu komputernya untuk boot up.

Ia memeriksa e-mail-nya.

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Merindukanmu  
 **Tanggal:** 11 Juni 2016 09:05  
 **Kepada:** Hyukjae, Lee

Tolong gunakan Apple-mu.  
X

Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc.

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Baik-baik Saja Untuk Sementara  
 **Tanggal:** 11 Juni 2016 09:27  
 **Kepada:** Donghae, Lee

Bosku marah. Aku menyalahkanmu karena membuatku terlambat dengan… Permainan gilamu.

Kau harusnya malu pada dirimu sendiri.

Hyukjae, Lee  
Assistant Kim Jongkook, Commissioning Editor, SIP

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** PermainanGilaApa?  
 **Tanggal:** 11 Juni 2016 09:32  
 **Kepada:** Hyukjae, Lee

Kau tidak perlu bekerja, Hyukjae. Kau tidak tahu begitu mengejutkannya aku dalam permainan gilaku. Tapi aku suka membuatku terlambat ;)

Tolonglah gunakan Apple-mu.

Oh, dan menikahlah denganku, please.

Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc.

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Hidup untuk dibuat  
 **Tanggal:** 11 Juni 2016 09:35  
 **Kepada:** Donghae, Lee

Aku tahu kecenderungan alamimu untuk mengomel, tapi berhentilah. Aku perlu bicara dengan psikiatermu. Hanya setelah itu aku akan memberikan jawabanku.

Aku tidak menentang hidup dalam dosa.

Hyukjae, Lee  
Assistant Kim Jongkook, Commissioning Editor, SIP.

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** APPLE  
 **Tanggal:** 11 Juni 2016 09:40  
 **Kepada:** Hyukjae, Lee

Hyukjae, jika kau akan mulai membahas Dr. Siwon kalau begitu GUNAKAN APPLE-MU. Ini bukan permintaan.

Donghae, Lee  
Sekarang CEO Kesal, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc.

.

Oh, sial.

Sekarang Donghae marah pada Hyukjae, juga. Yah, dia bisa uring-uringan semaunya.

Hyukjae mengambil Apple-nya keluar dari tas dan menatapnya dengan skeptisisme. Saat Hyukjae melakukannya, itu mulai berdering.

Apa Donghae tidak bisa meninggalkan Hyukjae sendiri?

"Ya," tukas Hyukjae.

" _Hyukkie, hai–_ "

"Kangin! Bagaimana kabarmu!"

" _Aku baik-baik, Hyukkie. Dengar, kau masih berhubungan dengan pria Lee itu?_ "

"Er-ya. . . Kenapa?"

Entah akan kemana arah bicaranya ini.

" _Yah, dia membeli semua foto-fotomu, dan aku pikir aku bisa mengantarkan semuanya ke Seoul. Pameran tutup hari Kamis, jadi aku bisa membawanya Jumat malam dan menyerahkannya, kau tahu. Dan mungkin kita bisa minum atau yang lain. Sebenarnya, aku mengharapkan tempat untuk menginap, juga._ "

"Kangin, itu keren. Ya, aku yakin kita bisa melakukan sesuatu. Biarkan aku bicara dengan Donghae dan menelepon mu kembali, oke?"

" _Keren, aku akan menunggu untuk mendengar darimu. Bye, Hyukkie._ "

"Bye."

Dan sambungan terputus.

Astaga.

Hyukjae belum melihat atau mendengar suara dari Kangin sejak pamerannya. Ia bahkan tidak bertanya kepada Kangin bagaimana hasil pamerannya atau apakah Kangin menjual gambar lagi.

Teman yang tidak perhatian.

Jadi, Hyukjae bisa menghabiskan malam dengan Kangin pada hari Jumat. Entah bagaimana Donghae akan menyukai hal itu nantinya.

Hyukjae menyadari bahwa ia sekarang menggigit bibirnya sendiri sampai sakit.

Oh, Donghae pasti memiliki standar ganda. Dia mungkin bisa…

Hyukjae bergidik membayangkannya, memandikan mantan kekasih gilanya, tapi Hyukjae mungkin akan mendapatkan satu truk penuh omelan karena ingin minum dengan Kangin.

Bagaimana Hyukjae akan menangani hal itu?

"Hyukkie!" Jongkook menarik Hyukjae tiba-tiba keluar dari lamunan.

"Di mana surat itu?"

"Eh, segera datang," sahut Hyukjae mengetik suratnya dua kali lebih cepat, mencetaknya, dan dengan gugup berjalan menuju ke ruangan Jongkook.

"Ini sudah siap," gumam Hyukjae meletakkan itu di meja dan berbalik untuk pergi.

Jongkook dengan cepat memberikan tatapan matanya yang kritis, menusuk, di surat itu.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana, tapi aku membayarmu untuk bekerja," ia menyalak.

"Aku sadar akan hal itu, Jongkook," gumam Hyukjae meminta maaf. Ia merasakan warna merah dengan lambat merayapi kulit pipinya.

"Ini penuh dengan kesalahan," bentak Jongkook. "Lakukan lagi."

Jongkook mulai terdengar seperti seseorang yang Hyukjae tahu, tapi kekasaran Donghae masih bisa Hyukjae tolerir.

Jongkook mulai membuatnya kesal.

"Dan ambilkan aku kopi lain saat kau menyelesaikan itu."

"Maaf," bisik Hyukjae dan bergegas keluar dari kantor Jongkook secepat yang ia bisa.

Sialan.

Jongkook menjadi orang yang tak tertahankan.

Hyukjae duduk kembali di mejanya, buru-buru mengulang suratnya, yang memiliki dua kesalahan di dalamnya, dan memeriksa secara menyeluruh sebelum dicetak.

Sekarang ini sempurna.

Hyukjae menjemput kopi lain untuk Jongkook, membiarkan Ryeowook tahu dengan memutar matanya bahwa ia di dalam masalah besar.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, Hyukjae mendekati ruangan Jongkook lagi.

"Lebih baik," gumam Jongkook enggan ketika ia menandatangani surat itu.

"Fotokopi itu, simpan yang asli dan kirim semua kepada semua penulis. Mengerti?"

"Ya," Hyukjae bukan idiot. "Jongkook, apakah ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Jongkook mendongak, mata abu-abunya menggelap saat pandangannya berjalan naik dan turun pada tubuh Hyukjae.

Darah Hyukjae menggigil.

"Tidak," jawaban Jongkook singkat, kasar, dan menghina.

Hyukjae berdiri di sana seperti idiot dan kemudian segera keluar dari kantor Jongkook. Mungkin Jongkook juga menderita gangguan kepribadian.

Sheesh, Hyukjae dikelilingi oleh orang-orang itu.

Hyukjae berjalan menuju ke mesin fotokopi, yang tentu saja menderita kertas macet, dan ketika Hyukjae sudah membetulkannya, Hyukjae menemukan bahwa mesin itu kehabisan kertas.

Sepertinya ini bukan hari keberuntungannya.

Ketika Hyukjae akhirnya kembali ke meja kerja, mengisi amplop, Apple-nya berdengung.

Hyukjae bisa melihat melalui dinding kaca kalau Jongkook sedang menelepon. Jadi Hyukjae menjawab telpon itu.

Itu Hyunseung.

" _Hai, Hyukkie. Bagaimana hasilnya tadi malam_?"

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Semoga kalian ga bosen baca ya hehe


	19. Chapter 19

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **L** ee Sungmin **  
C** ho Kyuhyun **K** im Hyuna **  
A** hn Chilhyun(Kangta) **K** won Boa  
 **H** angeng **K** im Heechul  
 **K** im Taeyeon **T** iffany Hwang **  
K** im Youngwoon **K** im Jungmo **  
J** ang Hyunseung **K** im Ryeowook  
 **J** essica Jung **P** ark Jungsoo  
 **S** hin Donghee **C** hoi Siwon **  
T** aylor Martini **G** ail Jones **  
C** hoi Minho **K** im Jaekyung **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Perubahan nama keluarga (marga) dan tempat, lokasi gedung, langsung didalam cerita, sengaja gak aku tulis dicast satu-satu karena nanti kepenuhan hahaha  
Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, gak perlu maksain diri buat baca(?).  
Daftar istilah ada dibagian paling akhir –kalo ada(?).

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

" _Hai, Hyukkie. Bagaimana hasilnya tadi malam?_ "

Sebuah montase gambar-gambar berkelebat cepat melalui pikiran Hyukjae.

Donghae berlutut, pengungkapan rahasianya, makaroni dan keju, lamarannya, tangisan Hyukjae, mimpi buruk Donghae, seks, menyentuh Donghae.

"Eh… Baik," gumam Hyukjae tak meyakinkan.

Hyunseung berhenti dan memutuskan untuk berkolusi dalam penyangkalan Hyukjae.

" _Keren. Bisakah aku mengambil kuncinya?_ "

"Tentu."

" _Aku akan datang sekitar setengah jam lagi. Apakah kau punya waktu untuk minum kopi?_ "

"Tidak hari ini. Aku terlambat masuk, dan bosku seperti seekor beruang marah dengan sakit kepala dan tanaman merambat beracun keluar dari pantatnya."

" _Kedengarannya menjijikkan._ "

"Menjijikan dan jelek," Hyukjae tertawa.

Hyunseung tertawa dan suasana hati Hyukjae terangkat sedikit.

"Oke. Sampai jumpa 30 menit lagi," dan Hyunseung segera menutup telepon.

Hyukjae melirik Jongkook dan Jongkook balas menatap Hyukjae.

Oh, sial.

Hyukjae sengaja mengabaikannya dan meneruskan mengisi amplop.

Setengah jam kemudian telepon Hyukjae berdengung lagi.

Kali ini Ryeowook.

"Dia ada di sini lagi, di lobi. Sang Dewa Pirang."

Hyunseung adalah sukacita untuk dilihat setelah semua kecemasan dari kemarin dan temperamen buruk yang bos Hyukjae diberikan padanya hari ini, tapi terlalu cepat, Hyunseung telah mengatakan selamat tinggal.

"Apakah aku akan melihatmu malam ini?"

"Aku mungkin akan tinggal dengan Donghae," Hyukjae merona merah.

"Kau telah benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya," sambil bergumam, Hyunseung mengamati dengan santai.

Hyukjae mengangkat bahu.

Itu belum sampai setengahnya, dan pada saat ini Hyukjae sadar, ia lebih dari sekedar jatuh cinta.

Hyukjae memiliki ini seumur hidup. Dan luar biasanya Donghae tampaknya merasakan hal yang sama.

Hyunseung memberi Hyukjae pelukan cepat.

"Sampai nanti, Hyukkie."

Hyukjae kembali ke mejanya, bergulat dengan realisasinya.

Oh, apa yang Hyukjae harus lakukan untuk mendapatkan satu hari sendirian, untuk hanya berpikir tentang semua ini saja.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Jongkook tiba-tiba berdiri menjulang di depan Hyukjae.

"Aku punya beberapa bisnis untuk dihadari di resepsionis."

Jongkook benar-benar menguji kesabaran Hyukjae.

"Aku ingin makan siangku. Seperti biasa," katanya tiba-tiba dan menghentakkan kaki kembali ke kantornya.

Mengambil tas dan Apple, Hyukjae menuju pintu.

Ia memeriksa pesannya.

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Merindukanmu  
 **Tanggal:** 11 Juni 2016 09:06  
 **Kepada:** Hyukjae, Lee

Tempat tidurku terlalu besar tanpamu. Kelihatannya aku harus pergi bekerja juga. Bahkan CEO megalomaniak juga perlu sesuatu untuk dilakukan. X

Donghae, Lee  
CEO Yang Memutar Ibu Jari, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc.

.

Dan ada lagi pesan dari dia, dari awal pagi tadi.

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Kebijaksanaan  
 **Tanggal:** 11 Juni 2016 9:50  
 **Kepada:** Hyukjae, Lee

Adalah bagian lebih baik dari keberanian. Tolong gunakan kebijaksanaan… e-mail kerjamu sedang dimonitor.

BERAPA KALI AKU HARUS MENGATAKAN INI? Ya.

Huruf besar yang berteriak seperti yang kau katakan. GUNAKAN APPLE MU.

Dr Siwon bisa bertemu kita besok malam. X

Donghae, Lee  
CEO yang Masih Kesal, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc.

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Jangkrik  
 **Tanggal:** 11 Juni 2016 12:15  
 **Untuk:** Hyukjae, Lee

Aku belum mendengar apapun darimu. Tolong beritahu aku kau baik-baik saja. Kau tahu bagaimana aku khawatir. Aku akan mengirimkan Taylor untuk memeriksa! x

Donghae, Lee  
CEO yang Terlalu Cemas, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc.

.

Hyukjae memutar mata, dan memutuskan untuk menelepon Donghae. Ia tidak ingin Donghae khawatir.

" _Telepon Donghae Lee, Andrea Parker berbicara._ "

Hyukjae sangat bingung bukan Donghae yang menjawab sehingga hal itu menghentikannya di tengah jalanan, dan pemuda di belakangnya bergumam marah saat ia berbelok untuk menghindari menabrak Hyukjae.

Hyukjae segera berdiri di bawah tenda hijau dari rumah makan.

" _Halo? Bisa aku bantu?_ " Andrea mengisi kekosongan keheningan yang canggung.

"Maaf… err… Aku berharap untuk berbicara dengan Donghae–"

" _Mr. Lee dalam pertemuan saat ini_ ," jawab Andrea dengan efisiensi. " _Bisakah saya mengambil pesan?_ "

"Bisakah kau beritahu padanya kalau Hyukkie menelepon?"

" _Hyukkie? Hyukjae Lee?_ "

"Er... Ya."

Pertanyaan Andrea membingungkan Hyukjae.

" _Tahan sebentar, Tuan Lee._ "

Hyukjae mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian saat Andrea menutup telepon, tapi Hyukjae tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang sedang terjadi disana.

Beberapa detik kemudian Donghae di telepon.

" _Apakah kau baik-baik saja_?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Dan Hyukjae dapat mendengar pelepasan cepat dari napas Donghae yang tertahan. Dia lega.

"Donghae, mengapa aku tidak baik-baik saja?" bisik Hyukjae menenangkan.

" _Kau_ _biasanya begitu cepat dalam menanggapi e-mail-ku. Setelah apa yang aku katakan kemarin, aku khawatir_ ," kata Donghae dengan tenang, dan kemudian ia berbicara dengan seseorang di kantornya.

" _Tidak, Andrea. Katakan kepada mereka untuk menunggu_ ," katanya tegas.

Oh, Hyukjae tahu nada suara itu.

Hyukjae tidak bisa mendengar respon Andrea.

" _Tidak Aku berkata Tunggu!_ ", bentak dia.

"Donghae, kau jelas sibuk. Aku hanya menelepon untuk membiarkan kau tahu bahwa aku baik-baik saja, dan memang benar aku baik-baik saja, hanya sangat sibuk hari ini. Jongkook telah memecut cambuknya. Eh… Maksudku…" Hyukjae merona dan terdiam.

Donghae tidak mengatakan apa-apa sejenak.

" _Memecut cambuk, eh? Nah, ada waktu ketika aku akan menyebutnya orang yang beruntung_ ," Suaranya penuh humor kering.

" _Jangan_ _biarkan dia berada di atasmu, sayang_."

"Donghae!" Hyukjae memarahi Donghae dan Hyukjae tahu dia menyeringai.

" _Hanya mengawasinya, itu saja. Dengar, aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu_?"

"Aku akan kirim e-mail padamu."

" _Dari Apple-mu_ ," katanya tegas.

"Ya, Pak," Hyukjae menukas kembali.

" _Sampai nanti, sayang_."

"Bye..."

Tapi Donghae masih tersambung.

"Tutup teleponnya," Hyukjae memarahinya, tersenyum.

Donghae menghela napas berat ke telepon.

" _Aku berharap kau tidak pernah pergi bekerja pagi ini_."

"Aku juga. Tapi aku sibuk. tutup teleponnya."

" _Kau yang menutup telepon_."

Hyukjae mendengar senyum Donghae.

Oh, Donghae yang main-main. Hyukjae suka Donghae yang main-main.

Hyukjae mencintai Donghae, sepanjang waktu.

"Kita sudah pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya."

" _Kau menggigit bibirmu_."

Sial, dan Donghae benar. Bagaimana dia tahu?

" _Kau lihat, kau pikir aku tidak tahu dirimu, Hyukjae. Tapi aku tahu kau lebih baik daripada yang kau pikirkan_ ," gumam Donghae menggoda dalam cara yang membuat Hyukjae lemah, dan berkedut.

"Donghae, aku akan bicara denganmu nanti. Sekarang, aku benar-benar berharap aku tidak meninggalkanmu pagi ini juga."

" _Aku akan menunggu untuk e-mail-mu, Tuan_ _Lee_."

"Selamat Siang, Mr. Lee."

Menutup telepon, Hyukjae bersandar ke dingin kaca keras dari jendela toko deli. Bahkan di telepon Donghae dapat memiliki Hyukjae.

Menggelengkan kepala untuk membersihkan semua pikiran dari semua tentang Donghae, Hyukjae menuju masuk ke deli, tertekan oleh semua pikiran tentang Jongkook.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Jongkook cemberut ketika Hyukjae kembali.

"Apakah boleh jika aku mengambil waktu makan siangku sekarang?" tanya Hyukjae ragu-ragu.

Jongkook menatap ke arah Hyukjae dan cemberutnya diperdalam.

"Jika kau harus," bentak Jongkook. "Empat puluh lima menit. Memperbaiki waktumu yang hilang pagi ini."

"Jongkook, bisa aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tampak tidak seperti biasanya hari ini. Apakah aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaanmu?"

Jongkook berkedip pada Hyukjae sesaat.

"Kupikir aku sedang tidak mood untuk menyebutkan daftar pelanggaran-kesalahanmu sekarang. Aku sibuk," jawab Jongkook yang masih terus menatap layar komputer, secara efektif mengabaikan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae berbalik dan meninggalkan kantornya, dan untuk sesaat ia pikir ia akan berteriak kesal.

Mengapa Jongkook dengan tiba-tiba dan intens tidak menyukai Hyukjae?

Ide yang sangat tidak diinginkan muncul di kepala Hyukjae, tapi ia segera mengabaikannya.

Hyukjae tidak perlu omong kosongnya sekarang, Hyukjae memiliki cukup dari masalahnya sendiri.

Hyukjae menuju keluar dari gedung ke Starbucks terdekat, memesan latte, dan duduk di jendela. Mengambil iPod dari saku, ia memasang headphone-nya, memilih lagu sembarangan dan menekan tombol 'ulang' sehingga lagu itu akan berputar lagi dan lagi.

Ia membutuhkan musik untuk berpikir.

Pikirannya melayang.

Donghae Si Sadis.

Donghae Sang Submisif.

Donghae yang Tak Tersentuh.

Dorongan oedipal Donghae.

Donghae memandikan Taeyeon.

Hyukjae mengerang dan menutup mata saat gambar terakhir itu menghantuinya.

Dapatkah Hyukjae benar-benar menikah dengan pria itu? Begitu banyak hal untuk dipahami.

Donghae itu rumit dan sulit, tapi dalam hati Hyukjae tahu Hyukjae tidak ingin meninggalkan dia meskipun dengan semua masalahnya. Ia tidak pernah bisa meninggalkan Donghae.

Hyukjae mencintainya.

Itu akan seperti memotong lengan kanannya sendiri. Saat ini, Hyukjae tak pernah merasa begitu hidup, begitu penting. Ia menemui segala macam hal-hal membingungkan, perasaan yang mendalam dan pengalaman baru sejak ia bertemu dengan Donghae.

Tidak pernah ada waktu yang membosankan dengan Fifty.

Melihat kembali kehidupan sebelum bertemu Donghae, seolah-olah segala sesuatu dalam hidup Hyukjae adalah hitam dan putih seperti gambar Kangin itu.

Sekarang seluruh dunianya kaya cerah, jenuh dengan warna. Hyukjae terbang dalam berkas cahaya menyilaukan, cahaya menyilaukan Donghae.

Hyukjae masih Icarus, terbang terlalu dekat dengan Mataharinya. Ia mendengus sendiri. Terbang dengan Donghae, siapa yang bisa menolak pria yang bisa terbang?

Bisakah Hyukjae menyerah terhadap Donghae?

Apakah Hyukjae ingin menyerah terhadap kelakuan Donghae?

Seolah-olah Donghae membalik saklar dan menyalakan Hyukjae dari dalam. Sesuatu pendidikan mengenalnya.

Hyukjae menemukan lebih banyak tentang dirinya sendiri dalam beberapa minggu terakhir dibandingkan sebelumnya. Ia telah belajar tentang tubuh, batas keras, batas lembut toleransi, kesabaran, kasih sayang, dan kapasitas dirinya sendiri untuk mencintai. Dan itu menyambarnya seperti petir, itulah yang Donghae butuhkan darinya, apa yang Donghae berhak cintai tanpa pamrih.

Dongae tidak pernah menerima itu dari pelacur-pecandu-Cinta itu apa yang dia butuhkan.

Dapatkah Hyukjae mencintainya tanpa syarat?

Dapatkah Hyukjae menerima Donghae karena dirinya terlepas dari pengungkapannya tadi malam? Hyukjae tahu jiwa Donghae tidak utuh, tapi Hyukjae tidak berpikir Donghae tidak bisa diperbaiki.

Hyukjae mendesah, mengingat kata-kata Taylor.

" _Dia pria yang baik, Tuan Lee_."

Hyukjae telah melihat bukti berbobot kebaikan Donghae, pekerjaan amal, etika bisnis, kemurahannya, dan namun Donghae tidak melihat itu dalam dirinya. Dia tidak merasa layak terhadap cinta apapun.

Mengingat sejarah dan kesukaannya, Hyukjae punya firasat perasaan membenci diri sendirinya, itulah sebabnya Donghae tidak pernah membiarkan siapa pun masuk.

Donghae pernah berkata bahwa Hyukjae tidak bisa mulai memahami kedalaman kebobrokannya. Nah, dia mengatakan kepada Hyukjae sekarang, dan mengingat beberapa tahun pertama hidupnya, itu tidak mengejutkan Hyukjae.

Meskipun itu masih sedikit mengejutkan, setidaknya dia mengatakan kepada Hyukjae dan ia tampaknya lebih bahagia sekarang bahwa ia telah mengatakannya.

Hyukjae tahu semuanya.

Apakah itu menghilangkan nilai cintanya pada Hyukjae? Tidak, Hyukjae tidak berpikir begitu. Donghae tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya dan tidak juga Hyukjae.

Kenyataannya mereka berdua telah sama-sama dalam hal ini sejauh ini.

Seperti dipukul palu, Hyukjae ingat hambatan terakhir Donghae runtuh tadi malam ketika ia membiarkan Hyukjae menyentuhnya.

Ternyata butuh Taeyeon dan semua kegilaannya agar mereka bisa melakukan hal itu.

Mungkin Hyukjae harus bersyukur.

Fakta bahwa Donghae memandikan Hyukjae tidak terlalu pahit di lidah Hyukjae lagi sekarang.

Hyukjae malah bertanya-tanya pakaian mana yang diberikan Donghae, walaupun Hyukjae kurus, badan Hyukjae tetap lebih besar dan tinggi daripada Taeyeon.

Hyukjae ingin menjadi segalanya bagi Donghae, Alpha dan Omega (Awal dan Akhir) dan segala sesuatu di antara Donghae karena Donghae juga begitu bagi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae berharap Siwon akan memiliki jawaban, dan mungkin kemudian Hyukjae bisa mengatakan ya untuk menikahi Donghae.

Kemudian akhirnya Donghae dan Hyukjae dapat menemukan sepotong surga mereka sendiri di dekat matahari.

Hyukjae menatap keluar keramaian Seoul saat jam makan siang.

Menjadi suami berposisi istri seorang Donghae, Lee. Siapa yang dapat mengira itu?

Hyukjae melirik jam tangan sebelum melompat dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas ke pintu.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, dan Hyukjae yakin Jongkook akan marah padanya.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae menyelinap kembali ke meja. Untungnya, Jongkook tidak di ruangannya. Sepertinya Hyukjae bisa menghindarinya.

Hyukjae menatap tajam pada layar komputernya, pandangan kosong, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kembali pikirannya ke mode kerja.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Hyukjae melompat kaget.

Jongkook berdiri dengan tangan dilipat, di belakang Hyukjae.

"Aku berada di ruang basement, fotokopi," bohong Hyukjae.

Bibir Jongkook tertekan menjadi garis tipis tanpa kompromi.

"Aku berangkat naik pesawat jam enam tiga puluh. Aku ingin kau tetap disini sampai saat itu."

"Oke," Hyukjae tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa.

"Aku ingin jadwalku untuk New York dicetak dan difotokopi sepuluh kali. Segera brosur dikemas. Dan ambilkan aku kopi!" geram Jongkook dan bergegas ke ruangannya.

Hyukjae bernapas lega dan menjulurkan lidah keluar pada saat Jongkook menutup pintu.

Bajingan.

Pukul empat sore, Ryeowook dari resepsionis menelepon.

"Ini ada Hyuna, Lee untukmu."

Tumben sekali dari Hyuna. Dan Hyukjae harap dia tidak ingin mengajak jalan-jalan di mall atau taman sekarang.

"Hai, Hyuna!"

" _Hyukkie-oppa, hai, bagaimana kabarmu?_ " Kegembiraannya menyesakkan.

"Baik, sibuk hari ini. Kau?"

" _Aku sangat bosan! Aku harus menemukan sesuatu untuk dilakukan, jadi aku mengatur pesta ulang tahun untuk Donghae._ "

Ulang tahun Donghae? Astaga, Hyukjae tidak tahu.

"Kapan itu?"

" _Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu dia tidak akan memberitahumu. Hari Sabtu. Ayah dan Ibu ingin semua orang datang untuk makan untuk merayakannya. Aku resmi mengundangmu_."

"Oh, itu menyenangkan. Terima kasih, Hyuna."

" _Aku sudah menelepon Donghae dan mengatakan kepadanya, dan dia memberiku nomormu di sini_."

"Keren," Pikiran Hyukjae berada dalam putaran datar.

Apa yang akan Hyukjae berikan untuk Donghae untuk ulang tahunnya?

Apa yang akan ia belikan untuk orang yang memiliki segalanya?

" _Dan mungkin minggu depan, kita bisa pergi keluar makan siang?_ "

"Tentu. Bagaimana kalau besok? Bosku pergi ke New York."

" _Oh, itu akan menyenangkan, oppa. Jam berapa_?"

"Katakanlah, jam 12.45?"

" _Aku akan ke sana. Bye, Hyukkie_."

"Bye," Hyukjae menutup telepon.

Donghae.

Ulang Tahun.

Apa yang di bumi harus Hyukjae berikan untuk dia?

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Tua Renta  
 **Tanggal:** 11 Juni 2016 16:11  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Dear Mr. Lee…

Kapan tepatnya kau akan memberitahuku? Apa yang harus aku berikan pada orang tua untuk ulang tahunnya?

Mungkin beberapa baterai baru untuk alat bantu dengarnya?

H x

Hyukjae, Lee  
Asisten Kim Jongkook, Commissioning Editor, SIP.

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Prasejarah  
 **Tanggal:** 11 Juni 2016 16:20  
 **Untuk:** Hyukjae, Lee

Jangan mengejek orang tua. Senang kau masih hidup dan bisa mengejek. Dan Hyuna telah menghubungimu.

Baterai selalu berguna. Aku tidak suka merayakan ulang tahunku. x

Donghae, Lee  
Tuli seperti Kotak Post CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc.

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Hmmm  
 **Tanggal:** 11 Juni 2016 16:24  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Dear Mr. Lee

Aku bisa membayangkan kau cemberut saat kau menulis kalimat terakhir. Hal itu melakukan sesuatu padaku. xox H

Hyukjae, Lee  
Asisten Kim Jongkook, Commissioning Editor, SIP

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Memutar Mata  
 **Tanggal:** 11 Juni 2016 16:29  
 **Untuk:** Hyukjae, Lee

Tuan Lee, GUNAKAN APPLE-MU! X

Donghae, Lee  
CEO Tangan berkedut, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc.

.

Hyukjae memutar mata.

Mengapa Donghae begitu sensitif tentang e-mail?

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Inspirasi  
 **Tanggal:** 11 Juni 2016 16:33  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Dear Mr Lee…

Ah... Telapak tangan berkedutmu tidak bisa diam untuk waktu yang lama, kan? Aku ingin tahu apa yang Dr. Siwon akan katakan tentang itu? Tapi sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus ku berikan untuk ulang tahunmu, dan aku berharap itu membuatku nyeri. . . ;)

H x

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Masuk Angin  
 **Tanggal:** 11 Juni 2016 16:38  
 **Untuk:** Hyukjae, Lee

Tuan Lee…

Saya tidak berpikir hatiku bisa tahan dari e-mail lain seperti itu, atau celanaku dalam hal ini. Berperilakulah yang benar.

x

Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Mencoba  
 **Tanggal:** 11 Juni 2016 16:42  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Donghae, aku mencoba untuk bekerja untuk bosku yang sedang menguji kesabaranku. Tolong berhenti menggangguku dan berusahalah untuk dirimu sendiri. E-mail terakhirmu hampir membuatku terbakar. x

PS: Bisakah kau menjemputku jam 6:30?

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Aku akan berada disana  
 **Tanggal:** 11 Juni 2016 16:38  
 **Untuk:** Hyukjae, Lee

Tidak ada yang akan memberiku kesenangan yang lebih besar. Sebenarnya, aku bisa memikirkan sejumlah hal yang akan memberiku kesenangan yang lebih besar, dan itu semua melibatkanmu. x

Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc.

.

Hyukjae merona membaca tanggapan Donghae dan menggelengkan kepala.

E-mail saling mengejek semua baik dan bagus, tapi mereka benar-benar perlu bicara. Mungkin setelah mereka bertemu Siwon.

Hyukjae meletakkan Apple-nya dan menyelesaikan rekonsiliasi kas kecilnya.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Saat jam enam lima belas, kantor sepi.

Hyukjae sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk Jongkook. Taksi ke bandara telah dipesan, dan Hyukjae hanya perlu menyerahkan dokumen-dokumennya.

Hyukjae melirik cemas melalui kaca, tapi Jongkook masih dalam percakapan di telepon, dan Hyukjae tidak ingin mengganggu dia- suasana hatinya tidak baik hari ini.

Saat Hyukjae menunggu sampai Jongkook selesai, Hyukjae baru sadar bahwa dirinya belum makan hari ini.

Oh sial, ini tidak baik dengan Fifty jika sampai ia tahu.

Hyukjae cepat-cepat melompat turun ke dapur untuk melihat apakah masih ada kue-kue yang tersisa. Saat Hyukjae membuka stoples kue komunal, Jongkook muncul secara tak terduga di ambang pintu dapur, mengejutkannya.

Jongkook menatap Hyukjae.

"Nah, Hyukkie, aku pikir ini mungkin saat yang tepat untuk mendiskusikan pelanggaranmu."

Jongkook melangkah masuk, menutup pintu di belakangnya, dan mulut Hyukjae langsung mengering saat lonceng alarm berdering keras dan menusuk di kepalanya.

" _Oh sialan."_

Bibir Jongkook berkedut menjadi senyum aneh, dan matanya berkilat seperti kobalt, dalam dan gelap.

"Akhirnya, aku mendapatkanmu sendirian," katanya, dan dia perlahan menjilati bibir bawahnya.

"Sekarang… Apakah kau akan menjadi seorang pria manis yang baik dan mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang aku katakan?"

Mata abu-abu Jongkook menyala bertambah gelap, dan dia mencibir sambil memberikan kerlingan matanya saat tatapannya menuruni tubuh Hyukjae.

Jujur saja, rasa takut mencekik Hyukjae.

Dari suatu tempat yang jauh di kedalaman sana dan meskipun mulutnya kering, Hyukjae menemukan tekad dan keberanian untuk mengeluarkan beberapa kata, meningkatkan pertahanan diri agar menjaga mereka mengucapkan mantra yang berputar-putar di kepalanya bagaikan seorang penjaga yang sangat halus.

"Jongkook, mungkin sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk ini. Taksimu akan datang sepuluh menit lagi, dan aku harus menyerahkan semua dokumenmu."

Suara Hyukjae tenang tapi serak, mengkhianati dirinya sendiri.

Jongkook tersenyum, dan senyum sialan itu terlihat kejam, senyumnya akhirnya menyentuh matanya. Matanya tampak mengkilat di bawah cahaya neon yang sangat terang karena cahaya strip di atas mereka berada di dalam ruangan tanpa jendela yang kusam.

Jongkook melangkah ke arah Hyukjae, menatap padanya, mata Jongkook tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

Pupil mata Jongkook melebar saat Hyukjae memperhatikannya, kegelapan memudarkan mata abu-abunya.

"Kau tahu aku harus bertengkar dengan Hara untuk memberikanmu pekerjaan ini…" Suaranya menghilang saat dia melangkah lagi ke arah Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae melangkah mundur sampai membentur lemari dinding yang kotor.

"Jongkook, apa sebenarnya masalahmu? Jika kau ingin menyampaikan keluhanmu, mungkin kita harus meminta personalia untuk ikut terlibat. Kita bisa melakukan ini dengan Hara dalam pengaturan yang lebih formal."

" _Di mana keamanan? Apakah mereka belum di dalam gedung ini?"_

"Kita tak perlu personalia untuk menangani situasi ini Hyukkie," Jongkook menyeringai.

"Ketika aku mempekerjakanmu, kupikir kau akan menjadi pekerja keras. Kupikir kau memiliki potensi. Tapi sekarang, aku tak tahu. Kau menjadi kacau dan ceroboh. Dan aku penasaran. Apakah _pacarmu_ yang membuat kau menjadi tersesat?"

Jongkook mengatakan kata _pacar_ dengan kebencian yang mengerikan.

"Aku memutuskan untuk memeriksa akun email-mu untuk melihat apakah aku bisa menemukan beberapa petunjuk. Dan kau tahu apa yang kutemukan, Hyukkie? Bagaimana itu tidak pada tempatnya? Salah satu e-mail pribadi dalam akun-mu adalah cerita panas yang kau tunjukkan pada pacarmu," Jongkook berhenti sejenak, menilai reaksi Hyukjae.

"Dan aku memikirkan, di mana email dari dia? Tak ada satupun. Tidak ada. Benar-benar tidak ada. Jadi apa yang terjadi, Hyukkie? Bagaimana mungkin email-nya untukmu tidak ada dalam sistem kami? Apa kamu menjadi mata-mata perusahaan, yang ditanam di sini oleh Organisasi SM? Benarkah itu?"

Sialan, email itu.

"Jongkook, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Hyukjae mencoba seperti kebingungan, dan sepertinya ia cukup meyakinkan.

Percakapan ini tidak akan seperti yang ia harapkan, tapi ia tidak mempercayai Jongkook sedikitpun. Sejumlah feromon bawah sadar Jongkook yang dia pancarkan membuat Hyukjae lebih waspada.

Orang itu sedang marah, mudah tersulut, dan benar-benar tidak bisa diprediksi.

Hyukjae mencoba untuk memberi alasan padanya.

"Kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau harus membujuk Hara untuk merekrutku. Jadi bagaimana aku bisa ditanam sebagai mata-mata? Coba pikirkan, Jongkook."

"Tapi Donghae mengacaukan perjalanan ke New York, bukan?"

"Bagaimana dia mengatur itu, Hyukkie? Apa yang dilakukan pacarmu yang kaya lulusan Ivy League (sebutan untuk 8 universitas ternama di US)?"

Sedikit darah yang tersisa, mengalir menjauhi wajah Hyukjae, dan sepertinya Hyukjae akan pingsan.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Jongkook," bisik Hyukjae.

"Taksimu akan di sini sebentar lagi. Bisakah aku mengambilkan barang-barangmu?"

" _Oh tolong, biarkan aku pergi. Hentikan ini."_

Jongkook masih terus, menikmati ketidaknyamanan Hyukjae.

"Mungkin dia pikir aku akan merayumu?" Jongkook menyeringai dan matanya membara.

"Well, aku ingin kau berpikir tentang sesuatu sementara aku di New York. Aku memberimu pekerjaan ini, dan aku mengharapkanmu untuk menunjukkan padaku beberapa rasa terima kasihmu. Sebenarnya, aku berhak untuk itu. Aku harus berjuang untuk mendapatkanmu. Hara menginginkan seseorang yang lebih berkualitas, tapi aku? Aku melihat sesuatu di dalam dirimu. Jadi, kita perlu bekerja di luar kesepakatan. Sebuah kesepakatan di mana kau akan membuatku bahagia. Apa kau memahami apa yang kukatakan, Hyukkie?"

 _Brengsek!_

"Anggap saja itu sebagai penyempurnaan deskripsi pekerjaanmu, jika kau suka. Dan bila kau membuatku bahagia, aku tak akan menyelidiki lebih jauh bagaimana pacarmu menggunakan pengaruhnya, menyembunyikan kontaknya, atau memberikan beberapa bantuan dari saudara satu frat-nya sebagai salah seorang anggota Ivy League –bocah penjilat."

Mulut Hyukjae menganga.

 _Dia memerasku. Untuk berhubungan seks!_

Berita pengambil alihan Donghae yang diembargo selama tiga minggu.

Hyukjae nyaris tidak percaya ini. Jongkook ingin berhubungan seks dengannya!

Jongkook bergerak lebih dekat sampai dia berdiri tepat di depan Hyukjae, menatap ke dalam mata. Bau parfumnya yang manis membuat Hyukjae mual menyerang lubang hidungnya, membuatnya pusing, dan jika ia tidak salah, bau pahit alkohol keluar dari napas Jongkook.

"Kau adalah orang yang terlalu menahan diri, penghambat kesempatan seksual, penggoda pria, kau tahu, Hyukkie," bisik Jongkook dengan geram.

 _Apa? Penggoda pria… Aku?_

"Jongkook, aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," bisik Hyukjae, saat ia merasakan lonjakan adrenalin di sekujur tubuhnya.

Jongkook lebih dekat sekarang. Hyukjae menunggu untuk membuat gerakkannya. Hangeng akan bangga.

Hangeng mengajarkan Hyukjae apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini. Hangeng tahu itu untuk membela diri.

Jika Jongkook menyentuh Hyukjae, bahkan jika ia bernafas terlalu dekat dengan Hyukjae, Hyukjae akan menjatuhkan dia.

Napas Hyukjae pendek-pendek.

"Lihat dirimu, kau begitu menggairahkan, aku tahu. Kau benar-benar membuatku bergairah. Jauh di lubuk hatimu kau juga menginginkannya. Aku tahu."

Pria itu benar-benar berkhayal.

Ketakutan Hyukjae naik menjadi Defcon satu (tingkatan yang paling parah), mengancam untuk menguasainya.

"Tidak, Jongkook. Aku tak pernah berusaha membuatmu bergairah."

"Kau melakukannya, kau jalang penggoda. Aku bisa membaca tanda-tanda itu."

Menjangkau atas, dengan lembut Jongkook membelai wajah Hyukjae dengan punggung buku-buku jarinya, turun sampai dagu.

Jari telunjuknya mengusap leher Hyukjae, dan jantung Hyukjae melompat ke dalam mulut ketika secara refleks Hyukjae menahan keinginannya untuk muntah.

Jongkook menjangkau lekukan pangkal leher Hyukjae, dimana kancing atas kemeja hitamnya terbuka, dan tangannya menekan dada Hyukjae.

"Kau menginginkan aku. Akui saja, Hyukkie."

Menjaga mata agar tetap tertuju pada Jongkook dan berkonsentrasi pada apa yang harus Hyukjae lakukan, daripada merasakan rasa jijik dan ketakutan yang mulai tumbuh.

Pelan-pelan Hyukjae menempatkan tangannya membelai tangan Jongkook.

Jongkook tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

Hyukjae genggam jari kelingkingnya, dan memutarnya kebelakang, menariknya dengan keras ke bawah ke belakang pinggulnya.

"Arrgh!" Jongkook berteriak kesakitan dan terkejut, dan saat ia membungkuk kehilangan keseimbangan, Hyukjae membawa lutut dengan cepat dan keras, ke tengah selangkangannya, dan menendangnya tepat di sasaran yang ia inginkan.

Hyukjae menghindar dengan sigap ke sebelah kiri saat lutut Jongkook menekuk, dan Jongkook ambruk mengerang di lantai dapur, mencengkeram dirinya sendiri di antara kedua kakinya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi," Hyukjae menyeringai padanya.

"Jadwal perjalananmu dan brosur yang sudah dikemas ada di mejaku. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan. Untuk seterusnya, buat kopi sialanmu sendiri."

"Kau jalang brengsek!" Jongkook setengah berteriak, setengah mengerang pada Hyukjae, tapi Hyukjae sudah keluar dari pintu.

Hyukjae berlari kencang ke meja kerjanya, mengambil jaket dan tas, dan bergegas ke resepsionis depan, mengabaikan suara erangan dan sumpah serapah yang berasal dari bajingan yang masih bersujud di lantai dapur.

Hyukjae menghambur keluar dari gedung dan berhenti sejenak saat udara dingin menyentuh wajahnya, mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dan menenangkan diri. Tapi karena Hyukjae belum makan seharian, dan saat lonjakan adrenalin yang sangat tak diinginkan telah surut, kakinya menekuk ke bawah dan ia merosot ke bawah.

Hyukjae menonton adegan seperti film dalam gerak lambat yang diputar di depannya: Donghae dan Taylor dalam setelan gelap dan kemeja putih, yang sudah menunggu didalam mobil melompat keluar dan berlari ke arahnya.

Donghae jongkok dan berlutut di sisi Hyukjae, dan bawah sadar pada posisi diatas tingkat tertentu, semua yang bisa Hyukjae pikirkan adalah: _Dia ada di sini. Kekasihku ada di sini._

"Hyukkie, Hyukkie! Apa yang terjadi?" Donghae mengangkat Hyukjae ke pangkuannya, menjalankan tangannya dari atas sampai ke bawah lengan Hyukjae, memeriksa mungkin ada tanda-tanda cedera.

Meraih kepala Hyukjae diantara kedua tangannya, Donghae menatap dengan mata melebar, ketakutan, mata coklat-gelapnya menatap Hyukjae.

Hyukjae melonggarkan tubuh dari Donghae, tiba-tiba dipenuhi dengan perasaan lega dan merasa kelelahan.

Oh, lengan Donghae.

Tidak ada tempat yang lebih Hyukjae sukai.

"Hyukkie," Donghae menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Apa yang salah? Apa kau sakit?"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala saat ia sadar kalau ia harus mulai berkomunikasi.

"Jongkook," bisik Hyukjae, dan ia bisa merasakan daripada melihat, Donghae dengan cepat melirik Taylor, yang tiba-tiba menghilang ke dalam gedung.

"Brengsek!" Donghae mendekap Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang dilakukan orang najis dan hina itu padamu?"

Dan dari suatu tempat pada sisi yang tepat dari kegilaan, ada sebuah gelembung tawa di dalam tenggorokannya. Hyukjae mengingat kembali sewaktu Jongkook menyuarakan kekagetannya saat ia menekan jari Jongkook.

"Itulah yang kulakukan padanya," Hyukjae mulai tertawa dan ia tidak bisa menghentikannya.

"Hyukkie!" Donghae menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hyukjae lagi, dan tepat saat tawa Hyukjae berhenti.

"Apa dia menyentuhmu?"

"Hanya sekali."

Hyukjae merasakan otot Donghae mengumpul dan menegang saat sapuan amarah merasukinya, dan dia berdiri dengan cepat, dengan kekuatan seperti batu yang mantap sambil menggendong Hyukjae didalam pelukannya.

Dia sangat marah.

"Di mana keparat itu?"

Dari dalam gedung mereka mendengar suara teriakan yang teredam. Donghae menegakkan tubuh Hyukjae sehingga berdiri diatas kaki sendiri.

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Jangan masuk kedalam. Jangan, Donghae."

Tiba-tiba ketakutan Hyukjae kembali lagi, takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae terhadap Jongkook.

"Masuk ke mobil," bentak Donghae.

"Donghae, tidak," Hyukjae meraih lengannya.

"Masuk ke mobil sialan itu, Hyukkie," Donghae menggoyang-goyangkan Hyukjae.

"Tidak! Kumohon!" mohon Hyukjae padanya.

"Tetaplah disini. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian," Hyukjae mengerahkan senjata pamungkasnya.

Bergolak, Donghae mengeluskan tangan ke rambutnya sendiri dan melotot ke arah Hyukjae, jelas dilanda kebimbangan.

Teriakan terdengar di dalam gedung bertingkat itu, kemudian tiba-tiba berhenti.

Donghae meraih keluar Apple-nya.

"Donghae, dia memiliki email-ku."

"Apa?"

"Email yang kukirimkan untukmu. Dia ingin mengetahui di mana email yang kau kirimkan kepadaku. Dia mencoba memerasku."

Tampilan Donghae langsung berubah seperti pembunuh.

"Brengsek!" Donghae bergetar dan menyempit matanya ke arah Hyukjae.

Dia memencet nomor ke layar Apple-nya. Dan sepertinya Hyukjae dalam kesulitan.

"Yesung- _ssi_. Ini Mr. Lee. Aku membutuhkan kau untuk mengakses server utama SIP dan menghapus semua email Lee Hyukjae yang ditujukan padaku. Kemudian akses file data pribadi Kim Jongkook dan pastikan email itu tidak tersimpan di sana. Jika ada, hapus semuanya… Ya, semua email itu. Sekarang. Beritahu aku kapan hal itu dilakukan," kemudian Donghae menekan tombol off lalu memanggil nomor lain.

"Roach. Ini Mr. Lee. Si Kim Jongkook, aku ingin dia keluar. Sekarang. Detik ini. Panggil keamanan. Pastikan dia langsung membersihkan mejanya, atau aku akan melikuidasi perusahaan ini besok pagi-pagi sekali. Kau sudah memiliki semua alasan yang kau butuhkan untuk memberi dia surat pemecatan itu. Apa kau mengerti?"

Donghae berhenti untuk mendengarkan sebentar dan mematikannya, tampaknya merasa puas.

"Apple," desis Donghae pada Hyukjae dengan gigi terkatup.

"Tolong jangan marah padaku," Hyukjae berkedip menatapnya.

"Aku sangat marah padamu saat ini," geram Donghae dan sekali lagi menyapu tangannya ke rambutnya.

"Masuk ke mobil."

"Donghae, kumohon."

"Masuklah ke mobil sialan itu, Hyukjae, jadi bantu aku atau aku akan menempatkanmu kesana sendiri," ancam Donghae, matanya menyala karena marah.

"Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang bodoh," Hyukjae memohonnya.

"BODOH!" murka Donghae sangat marah. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk menggunakan Apple sialanmu. Jangan bicara padaku tentang kebodohan. Cepat masuk ke mobil sialan itu, Hyukjae. SEKARANG!" Donghae menggeram dan sebuah getaran rasa takut berjalan melalui diri Hyukjae.

Ini adalah sosok Donghae Yang Sangat marah.

Hyukjae belum pernah melihat Donghae begitu marah seperti ini sebelumnya. Donghae hampir tak bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Oke," gumam Hyukjae, menenangkan Donghae.

"Tapi tolong, hati-hati."

Mengatupkan bibirnya menjadi garis keras, Donghae menunjuk sambil marah ke mobil, melotot ke arah Hyukjae.

"Tolong hati-hati. Aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu. Itu akan membunuhku," bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae berkedip cepat dan terdiam, menurunkan lengannya saat ia mengambil napas panjang.

"Aku akan berhati-hati," katanya, matanya melembut.

Matanya membakar ke dalam diri saat Hyukjae menuju ke mobil, membuka pintu penumpang depan, dan Hyukjae memanjat masuk.

Begitu Hyukjae aman dalam kenyamanan Audi, Donghae menghilang ke dalam gedung, dan jantung Hyukjae rasanya melompat lagi ke tenggorokan.

Hyukjae duduk dan menunggu.

Dan menunggu.

Dan menunggu.

Lima menit rasanya lama sekali.

Taksi Jongkook berhenti di depan Audi.

Sepuluh menit.

Lima belas.

Astaga, apa yang mereka lakukan di sana, dan bagaimana dengan Taylor?

Menunggu rasanya begitu menyiksa.

Dua puluh lima menit kemudian, Jongkook muncul dari gedung, memegang sebuah kotak kardus tempat penyimpanan. Di belakangnya adalah penjaga keamanan.

Dan setelah mereka, Donghae dan Taylor keluar.

Jongkook tampak kesakitan. Dia langsung menuju ke taksi, dan Hyukjae berterima kasih pada jendela Audi yang sangat gelap sehingga Jongkook tidak bisa melihatnya.

Taksi bergerak, mungkin tidak menuju bandara saat Donghae dan Taylor tiba di mobil.

Membuka pintu pengemudi, Donghae bergeser dengan anggun ke kursi pengemudi, mungkin karena Hyukjae di depan, dan Taylor duduk di belakang.

Tak satu pun dari mereka mengatakan sesuatu saat Donghae mulai menyalakan mobil dan mengendarai keluar menuju jalan raya.

Agak ragu-ragu Hyukjae melirik cepat kearah Fifty.

Mulut Donghae membentuk garis tegas, tapi tampaknya ia sedang bingung. Telepon berdering didalam mobil.

"Lee," bentak Donghae.

" _Mr. Lee, Yesung disini_."

"Yesung, aku di speaker phone, dan ada orang lain di mobil," Donghae memberi peringatan.

" _Sir, semua sudah dilakukan. Tapi aku perlu berbicara dengan Anda, ada lagi yang kutemukan di komputer Mr. Kim_."

"Aku akan meneleponmu ketika aku sampai di apartemen. Dan terima kasih, Yesung."

" _Tidak masalah, Mr. Lee_."

Yesung menutup telepon. Dari suaranya ia terdengar jauh lebih muda dari perkiraan.

"Apa kau mau bicara padaku?" Hyukjae bertanya pelan.

Donghae melirik Hyukjae, sebelum matanya tertuju kembali pada jalanan didepan, dan Hyukjae hanya bisa mengatakan kalau Donghae masih sangat marah.

"Tidak," gumamnya sambil merengut.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Akhirnya, mereka berhenti di depan gedung apartemen Donghae, dan Donghae keluar dari mobil. Berjalan dengan anggun mengitari mobil menuju samping Hyukjae, ia membukakan pintu Hyukjae.

"Ayo," Donghae memberikan perintah saat Taylor duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Hyukjae mengambil uluran tangannya dan mengikutinya melewati ruang depan yang luas menuju lift.

Donghae tidak melepaskan tangan Hyukjae.

"Donghae, mengapa kau begitu marah padaku?" bisik Hyukjae saat mereka menunggu lift datang.

"Kau tahu mengapa," gumam Donghae saat mereka memasuki lift, dan dia menekan kode lantai apartemennya.

"Ya Tuhan, jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, dia akan mati sekarang," Suara Donghae membuat Hyukjae menggigil sampai ke tulang.

Pintu lift menutup.

"Karena kejadiaannya seperti itu, aku akan merusak karirnya hingga dia tidak bisa mengambil keuntungan dari wanita atau pria manis lagi, menyedihkan memaafkan seorang pria seperti dia."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya Tuhan, Hyukkie!" Tiba-tiba ia mencengkeram Hyukjae, mengurung Hyukjae di sudut lift.

Kepalan tangannya di rambut Hyukjae saat ia menarik wajah Hyukjae kearahnya, dan mulutnya ada di mulut Hyukjae, seseorang yang putus asa dan bergairah dalam ciumannya.

Hyukjae tak tahu apakah hal ini membuatnya terkejut, tapi ternyata tidak.

Hyukjae merasakan kelegaan Donghae, kerinduannya, dan sisa kemarahannya saat lidahnya memasuki mulut Hyukjae.

Donghae berhenti, menatap ke arah Hyukjae, berat badannya bersandar pada diri Hyukjae hingga Hyukjae tidak bisa bergerak.

Donghae membuat Hyukjae terengah-engah, menempel ketubuhnya supaya tetap berdiri, sambil menatap wajah tampan itu yang memperlihatkan kebulatan tekad tanpa ada jejak humor disana.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu… Jika dia menyakitimu…"

Hyukjae merasakan getaran yang mengalir didalam diri Donghae.

"Apple," Donghae memberi perintah dengan pelan. "Mulai sekarang. Mengerti?"

Hyukjae mengangguk, menelan ludah, tidak bisa memutuskan kontak dari mata Donghae yang suram, tatapannya mempesona.

Donghae berdiri tegak, melepaskan Hyukjae saat lift berhenti.

"Dia bilang kau menendang bolanya," nada Donghae lebih ringan dengan sedikit nada kagum, dan sepertinya Hyukjae sudah dimaafkan.

"Ya," bisik Hyukjae, masih belum pulih dari intensitas ciuman dan perintah Donghae yang bersemangat.

"Bagus."

"Hangeng adalah mantan tentara. Dia mengajarkan aku dengan baik."

"Aku sangat senang ia melakukan itu," Donghae mengambil nafas lalu menambahkan sambil melengkungkan satu alisnya, "Aku harus mengingat hal itu."

Mengambil tangan Hyukjae, Donghae menuntunnya keluar dari lift dan Hyukjae mengikutinya, merasa lega.

"Aku perlu menelepon Yesung. Aku tak akan lama."

Donghae menghilang ke ruang kerjanya, meninggalkan Hyukjae seperti terdampar di ruang tamu yang luas.

Mrs. Jones sedang menambahkan sentuhan akhir untuk makanan mereka.

Hyukjae sadar kalau ia sangat lapar, tapi ia butuh melakukan sesuatu.

"Bisa saya bantu?" tanya Hyukjae.

Mrs. Jones tertawa.

"Tidak perlu, Hyukkie. Apakah kau perlu minum atau sesuatu? Kamu tampak kacau."

"Aku menyukai segelas anggur."

"Putih?"

"Ya, terima kasih."

Hyukjae duduk di salah satu kursi bar, dan Mrs. Jones mengulurkan segelas anggur dingin.

Hyukjae tak tahu apa itu, tapi rasanya enak dan meluncur ke bawah dengan perlahan melalui tenggorokan, menenangkan saraf yang berantakan.

Rasanya Hyukjae akan bersembunyi di apartemennya, membicarakan masalah itu dengan Hyunseung, benar-benar ketakutan karena pertemuannya dengan Jongkook, menyadari bahwa ia harus menghadapi _sleazeball_ (orang najis dan hina) itu lagi pada hari Jumat.

Karena, setiap ada kesempatan Hyukjae tak akan pernah menatapnya lagi.

Tapi dengan siapa Hyukjae akan bekerja sekarang? Ia mengerutkan kening. Ia tidak memikirkan itu.

Sial, apakah Hyukjae masih memiliki pekerjaan?

"Malam, Gail," kata Donghae saat ia datang dari belakang, dari ruangan besar, menarik Hyukjae dari lamunan.

Langsung menuju lemari es, ia menuangkan segelas anggur untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Lee. Makan malam sepuluh menit lagi, Sir?"

"Kedengarannya bagus," Donghae mengangkat gelasnya.

"Untuk pria mantan militer yang melatih anak laki-laki manisnya dengan baik," katanya dan matanya melembut.

"Cheers," gumam Hyukjae sambil mengangkat gelas.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku tak tahu apakah aku masih punya pekerjaan."

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Apakah kau masih menginginkan pekerjaan itu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Maka kau masih memiliki pekerjaan itu."

Sederhana.

Lihat?

Donghae adalah penguasa alam semesta Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memutar mata kearahnya dan Donghae tersenyum.

Mrs. Jones membuat gulai ayam yang sangat enak. Dia meninggalkan mereka supaya menikmati hasil masakannya, dan Hyukjae merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang.

Hyukjae punya sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Mereka duduk di bar sarapan, dan meskipun sudah mengeluarkan rayuan terbaik, Donghae tetap tidak mau memberitahu Hyukjae apa yang telah Yesung temukan di komputer Jongkook.

Hyukjae mengganti topik, dan sebagai gantinya memutuskan untuk menangani masalah pelik tentang kunjungan Kangin yang akan datang ke Seoul.

"Kangin menelepon," kata Hyukjae acuh tak acuh.

"Oh?" Donghae menoleh menghadap kearah Hyukjae.

"Dia ingin mengantarkan fotomu pada hari Jumat."

"Suatu pengiriman secara pribadi. Bagaimana mengakomodasi dia," gumam Donghae.

"Dia ingin mengajak keluar. Untuk minum. Denganku."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan kembali," tambah Hyukjae cepat.

Donghae menempatkan garpunya ke bawah, mengernyit kearah Hyukjae.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau minta?"

Hyukjae siap berperang.

"Aku tidak minta apa-apa. Aku hanya memberitahukan padamu tentang rencanaku untuk hari Jumat. Dengar, aku ingin bertemu dengan Kangin, dan dia ingin menginap. Entah dia tinggal di sini atau ia bisa tinggal di tempatku, tapi jika ia ditempatku, aku akan berada disana juga."

Mata Donghae melebar. Dia tampak tercengang.

"Dia pernah merayumu."

"Donghae, kejadian itu sudah beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dia sedang mabuk, aku juga mabuk, kau yang menyelamatkanku hari itu dan itu tak akan terjadi lagi. Demi Tuhan, ia bukan Jongkook."

"Hyunseung ada di sana. Dia bisa menemaninya."

"Dia ingin bertemu denganku, bukan Hyunseung."

Donghae merengut pada Hyukjae.

"Dia hanya teman," suara Hyukjae tegas.

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Dia temanku, Donghae. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sejak pamerannya itu. Dan waktu itu hanya sebentar. Aku tahu kau tidak punya teman siapa pun, selain wanita yang mengerikan itu, tapi aku tak pernah mengeluh saat kau menemuinya," bentak Hyukjae.

Donghae berkedip, terkejut.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku sudah menjadi teman yang buruk baginya."

Mata coklat-gelapnya menyala pada Hyukjae.

"Apakah itu yang kau rasakan?" Donghae menarik nafasnya.

"Merasakan apa?"

"Tiffany. Kau lebih suka aku tidak menemuinya?"

"Memang benar. Aku lebih suka kau tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu?"

"Karena itu bukan kapasitasku untuk mengatakannya. Kau berpikir dia adalah temanmu satu-satunya," Hyukjae mengangkat bahu dengan jengkel.

Donghae benar-benar tidak akan mengerti itu.

Bagaimana bisa ini berganti mengenai Tiffany?

Bahkan Hyukjae tak ingin berpikir tentang dia.

Hyukjae mencoba untuk mengarahkan pembicaraan mereka kembali mengenai Kangin.

"Sama halnya itu bukan kapasitasmu untuk mengatakan apakah aku bisa atau tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kangin. Tidakkah kau tahu itu?"

Donghae menatap kearah Hyukjae, terlihat bingung.

"Aku harap, ia bisa tinggal di sini," gumam Donghae.

"Aku bisa mengawasinya," suaranya seperti merajuk.

"Terima kasih! Kau tahu, jika aku akan tinggal di sini, aku juga…" Hyukjae terdiam.

Donghae mengangguk. Dia tahu apa yang akan Hyukjae katakan.

"Ini bukan berarti kau tidak memiliki ruang," Hyukjae menyeringai.

Seperti biasa perlahan-lahan sebelah bibir Donghae naik keatas.

"Apa kau menyeringai padaku, Tuan Lee?"

"Pasti, Mr. Lee," Hyukjae berdiri saat melihat telapak tangan Donghae mulai berkedut, membersihkan piring mereka, dan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mesin cuci piring.

"Gail akan melakukan itu."

"Aku sudah melakukannya sekarang," Hyukjae berdiri dan menatap mata Donghae.

Donghae memperhatikan Hyukjae dengan penuh perhatian.

"Aku harus bekerja untuk sementara waktu," katanya meminta maaf.

"Bagus. Aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk dikerjakan."

"Kemarilah," Donghae memerintahkan, tapi suaranya lembut dan menggoda, matanya membara.

Tanpa ragu Hyukjae berjalan untuk memeluknya, merangkul sekeliling lehernya saat ia duduk di kursi barnya.

Donghae melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling Hyukjae, mendekap Hyukjae erat, dan menahan Hyukjae dipelukannya.

"Apa kau oke?" bisik Donghae di sebelah rambut Hyukjae.

"Oke?"

"Setelah apa yang terjadi dengan keparat itu? Setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin?" tambah Donghae, suaranya tenang dan serius.

Hyukjae menatap mata coklatnya yang gelap, dan serius itu.

"Ya," bisik Hyukjae.

Lengan Donghae menarik Hyukjae lebih erat disekelilingnya, dan Hyukjae merasa aman, disayangi, dan dicintai sekaligus.

Inilah kebahagiaan.

Hyukjae memejamkan mata, ia menikmati nuansa berada di pelukan Donghae. Ia mencintai pria itu.

Hyukjae mencintai aroma Donghae yang memabukkan, kekuatannya, gairahnya, Fifty-nya.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan bertengkar," bisik Donghae.

Ia mencium rambut Hyukjae dan menghirup dalam-dalam.

"Aromamu sangat wangi seperti biasa, Hyukkie."

"Kau juga," bisik Hyukjae kemudian mencium lehernya.

Rasanya terlalu cepat dan Donghae melepaskan Hyukjae.

"Aku hanya butuh waktu beberapa jam."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Eummm permisi…

Maaf ya chap kemarin bkin jenuh? Tinggal menghitung minggu kita bakal sampai pda endnya dan masih ada yah satu konflik lg, gatau jg sih kalian bakal anggep itu konflik atau bukan.

Dan soal lamaran Donghae, Hyukjae memang blm memutuskan, so tunggu aja oke? Menurut kalian bakal nerima ato ga hayoo wkwk. Aku cm bisa berharap kalian sabar bacanya krna emang kadang ada chap ngebosenin sm ada yg engga.

Untuk Jongkook atau Taylor atau Mrs. Gail, kalian bebas ngebayangin mereka tu siapa aja. Cuma kalo aku pribadi ngebayangin Jongkooknya itu ya yg di RM wkwk tapi sekali lagi, itu terserah kalian kookkk~

Maaf lagi karna aku tumben banget nulis dibawah sini sepanjang ini, dan kalian tau karena apa? Apa coba?

Jadi begini…

TBH aku niatnya post dua chap sabtu ini karena untuk suatu bentuk ucapan lain dari anniv SJ dan album Kyu, tapiiiiii… samting hit me so damn well *asique gmn inggrisku?* *plak

Berita soal salah-satu-tokoh-di-ff-ini yang katanya mau tiiitttt, itu apakah benar ya? Tolong yg tau kasih tau aku, di DM oke? Ato itu cuma editan ato gimana, tolong kasi tau doongg, aku lg jarang2 bisa buka sns soalnya dan kudet bangeett ngett ngeettt tp tadi aku sempet liat foto haehyuk yg di elf japan itu sih, mereka so cute.

Jujur aja moodku buat ngedit ff tu ancur, begitu mudahnya ya? Iya! Moodku emng kadang bisa seperti induk harimau yang baru abis kelairin, yg anaknya mau dicolong orang *apasih

Aduh malah curhat, tp ya bodo amat. Aku memang sekarang jarang bisa buka sosial-media *asiik* karena kegiatan di jenjang ini yang emang ternyata ga seindah di FTV jd aku baru tau dan astagaaaaa… kenapa aku harus stalk yaa, kenapaaa?!

Okedeh, sekian dari saya.  
Semoga mood saya cepet baik dan sampai ketemu minggu depan, ok?  
Uneg-uneg, ke-eneg-an(?), saran, atau kritik apalagi kalo mau kritik curhatanku yg barusan ini jg gpp kok, aku iklas, silakan tuangin semua di kotak ripiu aja kalo berkenan dan punya kuota. Kalo lagi bokek ya udahlah, aku mah bisa apa, ya kan? Wkwk.

Ppaii!


	20. Chapter 20

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **L** ee Sungmin **  
C** ho Kyuhyun **K** im Hyuna **  
A** hn Chilhyun(Kangta) **K** won Boa  
 **H** angeng **K** im Heechul  
 **K** im Taeyeon **T** iffany Hwang **  
K** im Youngwoon **K** im Jungmo **  
J** ang Hyunseung **K** im Ryeowook  
 **J** essica Jung **P** ark Jungsoo  
 **S** hin Donghee **C** hoi Siwon **  
T** aylor Martini **G** ail Jones **  
C** hoi Minho **K** im Jaekyung **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Perubahan nama keluarga (marga) dan tempat, lokasi gedung, langsung didalam cerita, sengaja gak aku tulis dicast satu-satu karena nanti kepenuhan hahaha  
Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, gak perlu maksain diri buat baca(?).  
Daftar istilah ada dibagian paling akhir –kalo ada(?).

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae berjalan lesu menyusuri apartemen itu.

Donghae masih bekerja.

Hyukjae sudah mandi dan mengenakan celana training dan T-shirt-nya sendiri, dan ia bosan. Ia tidak ingin membaca. Dan jika ia duduk diam, ia akan ingat Jongkook yang tadi menyentuhnya.

Hyukjae memeriksa kamar tidur lamanya, kamar seorang sub-slave. Mungkin Kangin bisa tidur di sana, dia akan menyukai pemandangan dari jendela kaca besar disana.

Ini baru jam delapan lewat lima belas, dan matahari mulai tenggelam ke barat. Kelap-kelip lampu kota terlihat di bawah Hyukjae.

Tampak megah.

Ya, Kangin akan senang di situ.

Iseng-iseng Hyukjae ingin tahu dimana Donghae akan menggantung gambarnya yang difoto Kangin.

Hyukjae akan lebih suka kalau Donghae tidak menggantungnya. Ia tak tertarik untuk melihat dirinya sendiri.

Kembali menyusuri lorong, Hyukjae menemukan dirinya di luar ruang bermain, dan tanpa berpikir, ia mencoba memegang pegangan pintu.

Donghae biasanya menguncinya, tapi Hyukjae terkejut, pintu terbuka.

Aneh sekali.

Merasa seperti anak-anak yang sedang membolos dan berkeliaran di hutan terlarang, Hyukjae berjalan masuk, sangat gelap.

Hyukjae menyalakan saklar dan lampu cornice di bawah menyala dengan cahaya yang lembut. Sepertinya ia ingat ini.

Sebuah ruangan seperti didalam rahim.

Kenangan terakhir kali Hyukjae berada di sini langsung muncul tiba-tiba masuk kedalam pikirannya.

Sabuk itu…

Hyukjae meringis saat teringat itu.

Sekarang menggantung dengan polos, berderet dengan yang lain, di rak samping pintu. Dengan ragu Hyukjae menjalankan jarinya diatas sabuk itu, floggers, alat kejut, dan cambuk.

Rasanya menjijikkan.

Itu adalah apa yang Hyukjae butuhkan untuk konsultasi dengan Dr. Siwon.

Bisakah seseorang dengan gaya hidup seperti Donghae berhenti? Karena tampaknya sangat mustahil.

Berjalan menuju tempat tidur, Hyukjae duduk di atas sprei satin merah yang lembut, melihat sekeliling pada semua peralatan itu.

Disampingnya adalah bangku yang di atasnya ada berbagai macam tongkat.

" _Begitu banyak! Tentunya satu saja sudah cukup?"_

Dan ada meja besar.

Ia dan Donghae belum pernah mencoba itu, dan Hyukjae cukup penasaran apa saja yang akan Donghae lakukan di atasnya.

Mata Hyukjae jatuh pada Chesterfield, dan ia pindah untuk duduk di atasnya. Hanya sebuah sofa, tidak ada yang luar biasa tentang itu, tidak ada kaitan untuk mengikat.

Bukannya Hyukjae bisa melihat. Saat melirik ke belakangnya, ia melihat lemari laci.

Keingintahuannya terusik.

Entah apa yang Donghae simpan di sana.

Ketika Hyukjae menarik bagian atas lacinya terbuka, ia menyadari darahnya berpacu melalui nadi.

Mengapa Hyukjae begitu gugup? Itu seperti melanggar hukum, seolah-olah ia masuk tanpa izin, tentu saja.

Tapi jika Donghae ingin menikahinya, well...

Berbagai macam peralatan dan alatnya sangat ganjil, Hyukjae sama sekali tak tahu alat apa itu atau alat itu digunakan untuk apa. Bahkan masih tertata rapi di kotak display.

Hyukjae mengambil satu.

Yang bentuknya seperti peluru ada semacam pegangannya. Astaga, bahkan ada empat dengan ukuran yang berbeda!

Kulit kepala Hyukjae seperti ditusuk-tusuk dan ia melirik ke arah pintu.

Donghae berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap Hyukjae, wajahnya tak terbaca.

Hyukjae merasa seperti tertangkap basah dengan tangannya yang berada di dalam toples kue.

"Hai," Hyukjae tersenyum gugup pada Donghae, dan Hyukjae tahu matanya saat ini pasti melebar dan mukanya berubah sangat pucat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Donghae lembut, tapi ada tekanan dalam nada suaranya.

Muka Hyukjae memerah.

"Emm… Aku merasa bosan dan sekedar ingin tahu," gumam Hyukjae, malu karena ketahuan.

Hey, Donghae bilang akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sampai dua jam tadi.

"Itu kombinasi yang sangat berbahaya," tanggap Donghae menjalankan jari telunjuk yang panjang di bibir bawahnya sambil diam merenung, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyukjae.

Hyukjae segera menelan ludah dan mulutnya terasa kering.

Perlahan, Donghae memasuki ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan pelan dibelakangnya, mata coklat-gelapnya meleleh karena membara.

Dia bersandar dengan santai di atas lemari laci, tapi sepertinya sikapnya itu malah menyesatkan.

"Jadi, kau sebenarnya ingin tahu tentang apa, Tuan Lee? Mungkin aku bisa mencerahkan rasa ingin tahumu."

"Pintu tadi terbuka… Aku–," Hyukjae menahan napas dan berkedip saat menatap Donghae, seperti biasa reaksi Donghae tak menentu.

Mata Donghae gelap, seperti merasa geli, tapi sulit untuk mengatakannya.

Donghae menempatkan sikunya di atas lemari laci dan meletakkan dagunya di antar kedua tangannya yang terkatup.

"Aku berada di sini tadi pagi-pagi sekali dan memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan dengan semua ini. Aku pasti lupa menguncinya," jelas Donghae merengut sebentar seolah-olah meninggalkan pintu terbuka adalah sebuah kesalahan kecil yang sangat buruk menurut penilaiannya.

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening, itu bukan Donghae yang seperti biasanya yang menjadi pelupa.

"Oh?"

"Tapi sekarang kau ada di sini, ingin tahu seperti biasa," gumam Donghae, suaranya lembut, sedikit bingung.

"Kau tidak marah?" bisik Hyukjae, menggunakan napasnya yang tersisa.

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dan bibirnya berkedut, geli.

"Mengapa aku harus marah?"

"Aku merasa seperti masuk tanpa izin, dan kau selalu marah padaku," jawab Hyukjae, suaranya tenang, bagaimanapun juga ia merasa lega.

Donghae mengkerutkan alisnya sekali lagi.

"Ya, kau masuk tanpa izin, tapi aku tidak marah. Aku berharap suatu hari nanti kau akan tinggal denganku di sini, dan semua ini," Donghae menunjuk samar-samar disekitar ruangan dengan satu tangan, "Ini akan menjadi milikmu juga."

" _Ruang bermainku?"_

Hyukjae melongo pada Donghae, itu sudah terlalu banyak untuk masuk di dalam kehidupan Donghae.

"Itu sebabnya aku berada di sini hari ini. Mencoba untuk memutuskan apa yang harus kulakukan," gumam Donghae menepuk-nepukkan bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya sendiri.

"Ah iya, apakah aku marah padamu sepanjang waktu? Aku tidak marah tadi pagi."

Hyukjae tersenyum pada kenangan Donghae ketika mereka terbangun, dan itu mengalihkan perhatian Hyukjae dari pemikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di ruang bermain.

Donghae menyenangkan seperti Fifty tadi pagi.

"Kau lucu. Aku suka candaanmu Donghae."

"Apakah kau mau bercanda sekarang?" tanya Donghae, ia melengkungkan alisnya, dan mulutnya yang indah melengkung membentuk senyuman, tersenyum malu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hyukjae balik, mengangkat benda yang seperti peluru perak.

"Selalu haus akan informasi, Tuan Lee. Itu _butt plug_ ," kata Donghae lembut.

"Oh…"

"Aku membeli untukmu."

"Untukku?"

Donghae mengangguk dengan pelan, wajahnya sekarang serius dan waspada.

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening.

"Kau membeli barang baru, eh… Mainan… Untuk masing-masing submisif?"

"Sebagian alat-alat itu, ya."

" _Butt plug_?"

"Ya."

Oke, Hyukjae menelan ludah.

 _Butt plug_ , terbuat dari logam padat, dan rasanya pasti tidak nyaman?

Hyukjae teringat diskusinya dengan Donghae tentang mainan seks dan batas keras setelah Hyukjae lulus.

Hyukjae pikir pada saat itu, dirinya bilang kalau ia akan mencobanya.

Sekarang, setelah benar-benar melihat salah satunya, Hyukjae tidak tahu apakah itu sesuatu yang ingin ia pergunakan.

Hyukjae memeriksanya sekali lagi dan mengembalikannya kedalam laci.

"Dan ini?" Hyukjae mengeluarkan alat yang bentuknya panjang, seperti karet warna hitam, semacam balon bulat dibuat bertahap semakin mengecil yang di gabung bersama-sama, yang pertama ukurannya besar dan yang terakhir lebih kecil.

Total balonnya ada delapan.

" _Anal beads_ ," kata Donghae, mengawasi Hyukjae penuh kewaspadaan.

Oh! Hyukjae tertarik memeriksa benda itu dan merasa ketakutan.

Semua ini, ada di dalam dirinya…

" _disana_!"

Hyukjae tidak punya ide untuk itu.

"Benda itu cukup berpengaruh jika kau menariknya keluar pada saat pertengahan orgasme," tambah Donghae dengan terus terang.

"Ini untukku?" bisik Hyukjae.

"Untukmu," mantap Donghae sambil mengangguk perlahan.

"Dan ini adalah _butt drawer_?"

Donghae menyeringai.

"Jika kau suka."

Hyukjae menutupnya dengan cepat, mukanya merah seperti lampu lalu lintas.

"Tidakkah kau menyukai _butt drawer_?" tanya Donghae dengan polos, dan geli.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dan mengangkat bahu, mencoba untuk tegar dari rasa keterkejutannya.

"Ini bukan daftar teratas di kartu Natalku," gumam Hyukjae acuh tak acuh.

Hyukjae mencoba membuka laci kedua, dan Donghae menyeringai.

"Laci sebelah bawahnya tersimpan berbagai pilihan vibrator."

Hyukjae langsung menutup laci kembali.

"Dan selanjutnya?" bisik Hyukjae, pucat sekali lagi, tapi kali ini karena malu.

"Itu lebih menarik."

Dengan enggan Hyukjae menarik laci terbuka, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah tampan Donghae yang sedikit sombong.

Di dalam laci ada berbagai macam benda logam dan beberapa seperti jepitan jemuran baju.

Penjepit pakaian!

Hyukjae mengambil yang seperti perangkat penjepit logam yang besar.

" _Genital clamp_ ," kata Donghae, dia berdiri tegak dan bergerak dengan santai disekitar Hyukjae sehingga dia berada di samping Hyukjae.

Hyukjae segera meletakkan benda itu kembali dan memilih sesuatu yang lebih lembut, dua penjepit kecil yang berantai.

"Beberapa diantaranya merasakan sedikit sakit, tetapi kebanyakan, mereka untuk kenikmatan," guman Donghae.

"Apa ini?"

"Penjepit punting, itu untuk keduanya."

"Kedua? Puting?"

Donghae nyengir ke arah Hyukjae.

"Well, ada dua penjepit, sayang. Ya, untuk kedua puting itu, tapi bukan itu yang aku maksudkan. Keduanya untuk kenikmatan dan merasakan sakit," jelas Donghae, ia mengambil penjepit itu dari Hyukjae.

"Ulurkan jari kelingkingmu."

Hyukjae menurutinya saat Donghae meminta, dan Donghae menjepit satu penjepit di ujung jari Hyukjae.

Rasanya tidak terlalu keras.

"Sensasi ini sangat intens, tapi saat menarik mereka keluar akan ada rasa sangat sakit serta nikmat."

Hyukjae menarik penjepit itu keluar.

" _Hmm, mungkin ini_ _akan terasa nikmat,"_ Hyukjae menggeliat memikirkan itu.

"Aku menyukai ini," gumam Hyukjae dan Donghae tersenyum.

"Apakah kau menginginkannya sekarang, Tuan Lee? Kupikir aku yang akan mengatakan itu."

Hyukjae mengangguk dengan malu-malu sambil menggigit bibir.

Donghae meraih ke atas dan menarik dagu Hyukjae hingga Hyukjae melepaskan bibir bawahnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat kau melakukan itu," bisik Donghae.

Hyukjae meletakkan penjepit kembali ke dalam laci, dan Donghae mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan mengeluarkan dua yang lainnya lagi.

"Ini bisa menyesuaikan," Donghae memegang benda itu untuk Hyukjae periksa.

"Bisa menyesuaikan?"

"Kau memakainya, rasanya bisa sangat ketat… Atau tidak. Tergantung pada suasana hatimu."

Entah bagaimana bisa Donghae membuat suara yang begitu erotis.

Hyukjae jadi menelan ludah, dan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Donghae, ia mengeluarkan perangkat yang tampak seperti sebuah pemotong pastry yang bergerigi.

"Ini?" tanya Hyukjae mengerutkan kening.

Jelas tidak ada pemanggang kue di ruang bermain.

"Itu _Wartenberg pinwheel_."

"Untuk?"

Donghae meraih dan mengambil benda itu dari Hyukjae.

"Ulurkan tanganmu. Telapak tangan di atas."

Hyukjae mengulurkan tangan kiri pada Donghae dan Donghae mengambilnya dengan lembut, ibu jarinya menelusuri diatas buku-buku jari Hyukjae.

Sebuah getaran berjalan melalui diri Hyukjae.

Sentuhan langsung kulit Donghae dengan kulitnya, tidak pernah gagal, selalu menggetarkan Hyukjae.

Donghae menjalankan roda benda itu di atas telapak tangan Hyukjae.

"Ah!" Geriginya seperti menggigit di kulit Hyukjae, rasanya lebih dari sekedar rasa sakit. Bahkan, sedikit menggelitik.

"Bayangkan geriginya itu diatas dadamu," guman Donghae bergairah.

Muka Hyukjae memerah dan menarik tangan kembali. Napas dan denyut jantungnya semakin meningkat.

"Ada garis tipis antara kenikmatan dan rasa sakit, Hyukjae," kata Donghae lembut sambil membungkuk kebawah dan menempatkan kembali alat itu di dalam laci.

"Penjepit pakaian?" bisik Hyukjae.

"Kau dapat melakukan banyak hal dengan alat yang seperti penjepit pakaian itu," Mata coklat-gelap Donghae terbakar.

Hyukjae bersandar di laci sehingga lacinya menutup.

"Itu saja?"

Donghae tampak geli.

"Tidak…"

Hyukjae menarik dan membuka laci keempat dan menjadi heran oleh kumpulan dari kulit dan tali pengikat. Ia menarik salah satu tali pengikat, tampaknya itu terpasang pada satu bola.

" _Ball gag_. Untuk membuatmu tetap diam," kata Donghae, tampak geli sekali lagi.

"Batas lunak," gumam Hyukjae.

"Aku ingat, tapi kau masih bisa bernapas. Gigimu menggigit di atas bola itu," kata Donghae mengambil alat itu dari Hyukjae, ia memperagakan dengan jari-jarinya seakan-akan itu mulutnya yang menjepit bola.

"Apa kau memakai salah satu ini?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae diam dan menatap ke arah Hyukjae.

"Ya."

"Untuk menyembunyikan jeritanmu?"

Donghae menutup matanya, dan sepertinya itu putus asa.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu."

"Ini tentang kontrol, Hyukjae. Bagaimana kau menjadi tidak berdaya jika terikat dan tak bisa berbicara? Bagaimana kau harus mempercayai, menyadari bahwa aku punya banyak kekuasaan atas dirimu? Bahwa aku harus membaca tubuhmu dan reaksimu, daripada mendengar kata katamu? Ini membuat kau semakin tergantung, menempatkan aku sebagai Pengontrol sepenuhnya."

Dan Hyukjae menelan ludah mendengar penjelasan panjang itu.

"Kedengarannya kau seperti telah kehilangan itu."

"Itulah yang aku tahu," bisik Donghae, menatap ke arah Hyukjae.

Mata coklat-gelap Donghae melebar dan serius, dan suasana di antara mereka telah berubah seolah-olah ia berada di dalam bilik pengakuan dosa.

"Kau memiliki kekuasaan atas diriku. Kau tahu kau sudah melakukan itu," bisik Hyukjae.

"Apa, aku? Kau yang membuatku merasa… Tidak berdaya."

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau satu-satunya orang yang kukenal yang benar-benar bisa menyakitiku."

Donghae meraih keatas dan menyelipkan anak rambut Hyukjae ke belakang telinga.

"Oh, Donghae… Itu telah terjadi pada kita berdua. Jika kau tidak menginginkan aku…" Hyukjae bergidik sambil melirik jari-jarinya sendiri yang ia putar-putar.

Di kedalaman sana Hyukjae seperti memesan kegelapan lainnya tentang mereka.

Jika Donghae tidak begitu rusak, apa Donghae menginginkan Hyukjae?

"Hal terakhir yang ingin aku lakukan adalah menyakitimu. Aku mencintaimu," bisik Hyukjae, meraih keatas, menjalankan jari melalui bekas cukuran di cambang Donghae dan membelai dengan lembut pipinya.

Donghae menyandarkan wajahnya pada sentuhan Hyukjae, menjatuhkan kembali _Ball gag_ itu ke dalam laci, dan meraih Hyukjae, tangannya mengelilingi pinggang Hyukjae.

Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa kita sudah selesai dengan pertunjukkan dan penjelasan ini?" tanyanya, suaranya lembut dan menggoda.

Tangannya bergerak dari belakang naik ke tengkuk Hyukjae.

"Kenapa? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Donghae membungkuk dan mencium Hyukjae dengan lembut, dan Hyukjae meleleh terhadapnya, mencengkeram lengannya.

"Hyukkie, kau hampir diserang hari ini," gumam Donghae, suaranya lembut tapi dingin dan waspada.

"Jadi?" kata Hyukjae, menikmati belaian tangan Donghae di punggungnya dan kedekatan mereka.

Donghae menarik kepalanya ke belakang dan merengut ke arah Hyukjae.

"Apa maksudmu, 'jadi'?" tegur Donghae.

Hyukjae menatap ke wajah pemarah Donghae yang menyenangkan itu, dan ia terpesona.

"Donghae, aku baik-baik saja."

Donghae membungkus Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya, menahan Hyukjae dipelukannya.

"Ketika aku berpikir apa yang bisa terjadi," Donghae mengambil nafas, mengubur wajahnya di perpotongan leher Hyukjae.

"Kapan kau belajar bahwa aku lebih kuat daripada penampilanku?" bisik Hyukjae meyakinkan ke leher Donghae, menghirup aromanya yang nikmat.

Tak ada yang lebih baik di bumi ini daripada didalam pelukan Donghae, percayalah.

"Aku tahu kau kuat," Donghae merenung dengan tenang.

Dia mencium rambut Hyukjae, lalu kekecewaan yang terbesar Hyukjae adalah saat Donghae melepaskannya.

Hyukjae membungkuk mengeluarkan benda lain dari laci yang terbuka.

Berbagai manset untuk dipasang pada sebuah balok.

Hyukjae menahan itu ke atas.

"Itu," kata Donghae, matanya gelap,

"Itu adalah _spreader bar_ , untuk mengekang pergelangan kaki dan pergelangan tangan."

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya?" tanya Hyukjae, benar-benar tertarik.

"Kau ingin aku memperagakan untukmu?" tanggap Donghae menarik nafas dengan terkejut, sekilas memejamkan matanya.

Hyukjae berkedip pada Donghae.

Ketika Donghae membuka matanya, matanya menyala.

"Ya, aku ingin peragaannya. Aku suka diikat," bisik Hyukjae.

"Oh, Hyukkie," bisik Donghae, tiba-tiba dia tampak kesakitan.

"Apa?"

"Jangan di sini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menginginkanmu di tempat tidur, bukan di sini. Ayo," Donghae mengambil _spreader bar_ itu dan tangan Hyukjae, kemudian menuntun Hyukjae segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae melirik ke belakang saat mereka keluar.

"Mengapa tidak di sana?"

Donghae berhenti di tangga dan menatap ke arah Hyukjae, ekspresinya muram.

"Hyukkie, kau mungkin siap untuk kembali di sana, tapi aku tidak. Terakhir kali kita berada di sana, kau meninggalkanku. Aku sudah sering mengatakan kepadamu, kapan kau akan mengerti?"

Donghae mengerutkan kening, melepaskan Hyukjae agar dia bisa menggerakkan tangannya yang bebas.

"Seluruh sikapku sudah berubah saat kau meninggalkanku. Seluruh pandangan hidupku telah bergeser secara drastis. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini. Apa aku belum memberitahumu…" Donghae berhenti dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, mencari kata-kata yang benar.

"Aku seperti pecandu alkohol, oke? Itulah salah satu perbandingan yang bisa aku gambarkan. Dorongan itu telah pergi, tapi aku tidak ingin menempatkan godaan dengan caraku. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Donghae terlihat begitu menyesal, dan pada saat ini, seperti ada yang mengomel sangat menyakitkan seakan menusuk diri Hyukjae.

Apa yang telah Hyukjae lakukan pada pria itu?

Apakah Hyukjae telah memperbaiki hidupnya?

Donghae bahagia sebelum dia bertemu dengan Hyukjae, bukan?

"Aku tak tahan menyakitimu karena aku mencintaimu," tambah Donghae, menatap ke arah Hyukjae, salah satu ekspresinya benar-benar menunjukkan kesungguhan seperti anak kecil yang menceritakan kebenaran yang sangat sederhana.

Donghae benar-benar jujur, dan ia membuang napasnya.

Hyukjae memujanya lebih dari apa pun atau siapa pun.

Hyukjae mencintai pria itu tanpa syarat.

Hyukjae melemparkan diri begitu keras kepada Donghae sehingga ia harus menjatuhkan apa yang dia bawa untuk menangkap Hyukjae, karena Hyukjae mendorongnya ke dinding.

Meraih wajah Donghae di antara kedua tangannya, Hyukjae menarik bibir Donghae ke bibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan keterkejutan Donghae saat Hyukjae mendorong lidah ke dalam mulutnya.

Hyukjae sedang berdiri di tangga, di atas Donghae, tinggi mereka jadi benar-benar sama, dan Hyukjae merasa dikuasai oleh kebahagiaan yang besar.

Mencium Donghae dengan penuh gairah, jari Hyukjae meremas-remas rambut Donghae, ia ingin menyentuh Donghae, di mana-mana, tapi ia menahan diri, mengetahui rasa takut Donghae.

Terlepas dari hasrat yang menyebar, panas dan membara, berkembang di dalam diri Hyukjae. Donghae mengerang dan meraih bahu Hyukjae, mendorongnya menjauh.

"Apakah kau ingin bercinta di atas tangga? Karena sekarang ini, aku ingin melakukannya," gumam Donghae, napasnya tak beraturan.

"Ya," gumam Hyukjae dan ia yakin tatapannya sedang gelap seperti diri Donghae.

Donghae melotot ke arah Hyukjae, matanya berkerudung dan membara.

"Tidak. Aku menginginkanmu di tempat tidurku," gumamnya dan dia tiba-tiba mengangkat Hyukjae di atas bahunya, membuat Hyukjae menjerit keras, dan memukul bokong Hyukjae dengan keras, sehingga Hyukjae menjerit lagi.

Saat ia berjalan menuruni tangga, ia membungkuk untuk mengambil _spreader bar_ yang jatuh.

Mrs. Jones keluar dari ruang perlengkapan saat mereka melewati lorong. Dia tersenyum kepada mereka, dan Hyukjae memberinya lambaian tangan dari atas kebawah untuk meminta maaf.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Di kamar tidur, Donghae menurunkan Hyukjae agar Hyukjae dapat berdiri, dan menjatuhkan speader ke tempat tidur.

"Aku tak berpikir kau akan menyakitiku," Hyukjae mengambil napas.

"Kurasa aku tak akan menyakitimu, entahlah," kata Donghae.

Tangannya meraih kepala Hyukjae dan menciumnya, lama dan keras, memicu darah Hyukjae yang sudah memanas.

"Aku sangat menginginkan mu," bisik Donghae di mulut Hyukjae, dengan terengah-engah.

"Apa kau yakin akan meneruskan ini, setelah kejadian hari ini?"

"Ya. Aku juga menginginkan mu. Aku ingin melepaskan pakaianmu."

Tangan Hyukjae tidak sabar berada diatas tubuh Donghae, jari-jarinya sudah gatal ingin menyentuh Donghae.

Mata Donghae melebar dan sesaat, dia tampak ragu-ragu, mungkin untuk mempertimbangkan permintaan Hyukjae.

"Oke," kata Donghae hati-hati.

Hyukjae meraih kancing kedua pada kemeja Donghae dan mendengar ia menarik napasnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu jika kau tidak ingin aku menyentuhmu," bisik Hyukjae.

"Tidak," jawab Donghae cepat.

"Sentuhlah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja," gumamnya.

Dengan lembut Hyukjae melepaskan kancing Donghae dan jari-jarinya meluncur menuruni kemeja Donghae untuk melepaskan kancing berikutnya.

Mata Donghae besar dan bercahaya, bibirnya berpisah saat napasnya pendek-pendek. Dia begitu tampan, bahkan dalam ketakutannya, karena ada rasa kekhawatirannya.

Hyukjae melepaskan kancing ketiga dan melihat dada super-bidang Donghae melalui kemejanya yang terbuka lebar berbentuk V.

"Aku ingin menciummu di sana," bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Menciumku?"

"Ya," bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae terengah-engah saat Hyukjae melepaskan kancing berikutnya, dengan perlahan Hyukjae bersandar di dadanya, melakukan niat dengan jelas.

Donghae menahan napas, tapi tetap diam berdiri saat Hyukjae menanamkan ciuman dengan lembut di antara kelembutan paparan dada bidangnya.

Hyukjae melepaskan kancing terakhir dan mengangkat wajah untuk melihat Donghae. Ia menatap kearah Hyukjae, dan terlihat puas, tenang, dan, kagum di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya semakin mudah, bukan?" bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk saat Hyukjae perlahan-lahan mendorong kemejanya keluar dari pundaknya dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Hyukkie?" bisik Donghae.

"Apapun itu, jangan berhenti," Dan ia merangkul Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya, kedua tangannya meremas rambut Hyukjae dan menarik kepala Hyukjae kebelakang sehingga memudahkannya mencium leher Hyukjae.

Donghae menjalankan bibirnya naik keatas sampai ke rahang Hyukjae, menggigit dengan lembut.

Hyukjae mengerang.

Oh, Hyukjae menginginkan pria itu.

Jari-jari Hyukjae meraba-raba ke pinggang Donghae, melepas kancingnya dan menarik ritsleting ke bawah.

"Oh, sayang," gumm Donghe, ia menarik nafasnya sambil mencium belakang telinga Hyukjae.

Hyukjae merasakan kebutuhan Donghae, kencang dan kekerasannya berusaha melawan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menginginkan Donghae berada di dalam mulutnya.

Seketika Hyukjae mundur dan berlutut dilantai.

"Wow?" Donghae terengah-engah.

Hyukjae menarik celana dan boxer Donghae dengan terburu-buru, dan kejantanannya terpampang bebas.

Sebelum Donghae bisa menghentikan Hyukjae, Hyukjae membawa kejantanan itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengisap keras, menikmati keterkejutan yang mengguncang Donghae saat ia lihat mulut Donghae sedang menganga.

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae, mengawasi setiap gerakannya, mata yang begitu gelap penuh dengan kenikmatan.

Hyukjae menyelubungi gigi dan mengisap kejantanan Donghae lebih keras. Dan Donghae menutup matanya dan menyerah pada kebahagiaan akan kenikmatan hasrat yang begitu menggairahkan.

Hyukjae tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan untuk Donghae, dan itu hedonistik(menyenangkan secara intim), pembebasan, dan sangat seksi.

Rasanya memabukkan, Hyukjae tidak hanya berkuasa tapi Hyukjae juga sangat tahu itu.

"Sialan," desis Donghae sambil membuai kepala Hyukjae dengan lembut, ia memajukan pinggulnya sehingga ia bergerak lebih dalam memasuki mulut Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menginginkan itu dan lidahnya berputar-putar di sekeliling penis DOnghae, menarik dengan keras, berulang-ulang.

"Hyukkie," Donghae mencoba untuk mundur.

Hyukjae mencengkeram pinggul Donghae kuat, melipatgandakan upaya, dan Donghae sepertinya sudah sangat dekat.

"Tolong," geram Donghae terengah-engah.

"Aku akan datang, Hyukkie," ia mengerang.

Dan tak lama, Donghae datang, keras dan basah, masuk ke dalam mulut Hyukjae. Ia membuka mata coklat-gelapnya yang bersinar, menatap ke arah Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae tersenyum kepadanya, menjilati bibir.

Donghae menyeringai kembali ke arah Hyukjae, seringai tidak senonoh, mesum.

"Oh, jadi game ini yang kita mainkan, Tuan Lee?"

Donghae membungkuk, mengaitkan tangannya di bawah lengan Hyukjae dan menariknya supaya Hyukjae berdiri.

Tiba-tiba mulut Donghae di atas mulut Hyukjae.

Dia mengerang.

"Aku bisa merasakan diriku sendiri. Kau terasa lebih nikmat," bisiknya di bibir Hyukjae.

Donghae menyentak melepaskan T-shirt Hyukjae dan melemparkannya dengan sembarangan ke lantai, lalu mengangkat Hyukjae dan melemparkan Hyukjae ke tempat tidur.

Menyambar celana training Hyukjae, Donghae menariknya dengan buru-buru sehingga celana Hyukjae lepas dalam satu gerakan cepat.

Tubuh bawah Hyukjae telanjang, terlentang di tempat tidur Donghae.

Menunggu.

Menginginkan Donghae.

Mata Donghae seakan menelanjangi Hyukjae, dan perlahan-lahan ia melepas pakaian Hyukjae yang tersisa, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyukjae.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya pria yang paling manis, Hyukjae," bisik Donghae memuji.

Hyukjae memiringkan kepala dengan genit ke satu sisi sambil menatap Donghae.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya pria yang paling tampan, Donghae, dan milikmu begitu besar sekali."

Donghae menyeringai tidak senonoh dan meraih _spreader bar_.

Memegang pergelangan kaki kiri Hyukjae, dengan cepat Donghae memasang manset itu, mengencangkan gespernya dengan erat, tapi tidak terlalu ketat.

Donghae menguji seberapa banyak ruang yang Hyukjae miliki dengan menggeser jari kecilnya di antara manset dan pergelangan kaki Hyukjae.

Dia tidak melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Hyukjae, ia tak perlu untuk melihat lagi apa yang dia lakukan.

Hmm… Donghae pastinya sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

"Kita harus melihat bagaimana kau akan merasakan ini. Seingatku, kau sungguh luar biasa, sangat terasa nikmat, Tuan Lee."

Memegang pergelangan kaki Hyukjae yang satunya, dengan cepat dan efisien Donghae memasang manset dengan yang satunya, jadi itu untuk membuat kedua kaki Hyukjae terpisah.

"Sesuatu yang menyenangkan dari spreader ini adalah, untuk memisahkan kaki atau tangan," guman Donghae.

Dia mengklik sesuatu di tongkatnya, kemudian mendorong tongkatnya supaya memanjang, hingga kedua kaki Hyukjae saling berjauhan.

Kaki Hyukjae terpisah tiga feet.

Mulut Hyukjae menganga, dan Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Sialan baginya, rasanya begitu panas.

Hyukjae seperti terbakar, gelisah serta membutuhkan.

Donghae menjilati bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Oh, kita akan bersenang-senang dengan ini, Hyukkie."

Meraih kebawah, Donghae memegang tongkatnya dan memutarnya membuat Hyukjae tengkurap.

Itu membuat Hyukjae terkejut.

"Lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" kata Donghae semakin gelap dan tiba-tiba memutarnya lagi, jadi Hyukjae sekali lagi menjadi terlentang, ternganga kearah Donghae sambil terengah-engah.

"Ini manset lain untuk pergelangan tanganmu. Aku akan memikirkan tentang itu. Tergantung jika kau berperilaku baik atau tidak."

"Kapan aku berperilaku tidak baik?"

"Aku bisa memikirkan beberapa pelanggaran," kata Donghae lembut, menjalankan jarinya di atas telapak kaki Hyukjae.

Itu menggelitik, tapi tongkatnya menahan Hyukjae di tempat, meskipun Hyukjae berusaha menggeliat menjauh dari jari-jari Donghae.

"Apple-mu, untuk pelanggaran pertama."

Hyukjae terkesiap.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Oh, aku tak pernah membeberkan rencanaku," jawab Donghae, ia menyeringai, matanya menyala, murni perbuatan tidak senonoh.

Pikiran Donghae yang membingungkan jadi terlihat begitu seksi, ini membuat napas Hyukjae tersengal-sengal.

Donghae merangkak naik ke tempat tidur, hingga dia berlutut di antara kedua kaki Hyukjae, ketelanjangannya tampak luar biasa, dan Hyukjae tak berdaya karena itu.

"Hmm. Kau terlihat begitu terbuka, Tuan Lee."

Donghae menjalankan jari-jari kedua tangannya ke atas, masing-masing dibagian dalam kedua kaki Hyukjae, perlahan, dan pasti, membuat pola lingkaran kecil.

Tak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari kearah Hyukjae.

"Semua ini tentang antisipasi, Hyukkie. Apa yang akan kulakukan untukmu?"

Kata-kata Donghae yang lembut diucapkan langsung menembus ke bagian yang terdalam, bagian paling gelap dari diri Hyukjae.

Hyukjae meronta di tempat tidur dan mengerang. Jari-jari Donghae terus melancarkan serangan perlahan-lahan naik keatas kaki, melewati belakang lutut Hyukjae.

Secara naluriah, Hyukjae ingin menutup kaki tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Ingat, jika kau tidak menyukai ini, katakan saja padaku untuk berhenti," bisik Donghae.

Sambil membungkuk, Donghae mencium perut Hyukjae, lembut, ciumannya sambil menghisap, sementara tangannya perlahan-lahan terus naik berliku-liku menjelajah puncak paha Hyukjae, menyentuh dan menggoda.

"Oh kumohon, Donghae," Hyukjae memohon.

"Oh, Tuan Lee. Aku sudah menemukanmu menjadi orang yang tanpa ampun atas penyerangan percintaanmu padaku. Kupikir aku harus membalas kebaikanmu."

Jari-jari Hyukjae menggenggam selimut saat ia menyerahkan diri kepada Donghae, dengan lembut mulut Donghae berjalan kebawah, jari-jarinya naik keatas, ke bagian yang sangat rentan, puncak paha Hyukjae yang terbuka.

"Haeeh–" Hyukjae merintih saat Donghae memasukkan jari-jarinya dalam diri Hyukjae dan menaikkan panggul Hyukjae untuk memenuhi jarinya.

Donghae merespon dengan mengerang.

"Kau tak pernah berhenti membuatku takjub, Hyukkie. Kau begitu lembap," gumannya sambil terus menciumi perut turun kebawah.

Tubuh Hyukjae melengkung saat mulut Donghae menemukan puncak paha Hyukjae.

Donghae memulai dengan perlahan-lahan dan menyerang dengan sensual, lidahnya berkeliling sambil berputar-putar sementara jarinya bergerak didalam lubang Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tidak bisa menutup kaki atau menggerakkannya, rasanya begitu intens, sangat intens.

Punggung Hyukjae melengkung saat ia mencoba untuk menangkap sensasi itu.

"Ohh, Haeehhh!" teriak Hyukjae.

"Aku tahu, sayang," bisik Donghae, dan untuk meredakan Hyukjae, ia memukul dengan lembut pada bagian yang paling sensitif dari tubuh Hyukjae.

"Arrgh! Tolonggh!" Hyukjae memohon.

"Panggil namaku," perintah Donghae.

"Donghae," Hyukjae memanggil Donghae, hampir tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri karena nada suaranya sangat tinggi karena kebutuhan.

"Sekali lagi," Donghae menarik nafasnya.

"Donghaeee, Haeeee, Lee Donghaee–hh," Hyukjae memanggilnya dengan keras.

"Kau adalah milikku."

Suara Donghae lembut dan mematikan dan dengan satu kibasan terakhir dari lidahnya, Hyukjae jatuh, rasanya spektakuler merangkul orgasmenya sendiri, dan karena kaki Hyukjae begitu jauh, rasanya terus dan terus lagi, dan Hyukjae tersesat.

Hyukjae tidak menyadari Donghae telah membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kita akan mencoba ini, sayang. Seandainya kau tidak menyukainya, atau rasanya tidak begitu nyaman, katakan padaku, dan kita akan berhenti."

Hyukjae begitu tenggelam dengan perasaan senang untuk membentuk beberapa kesadaran atau pikiran yang logis. Ia duduk di pangkuan Donghae.

"Bersandar ke bawah, sayang," bisik Donghae di telinga Hyukjae.

"Kepala dan dada di atas tempat tidur."

Dengan linglung Hyukjae melakukan apa yang Donghae katakan.

Donghae menarik kedua tangan Hyukjae ke belakang dan mangikatnya ke tongkat, di sebelah pergelangan kaki Hyukjae.

Oh, lutut Hyukjae menekuk dan pantatnya menghadap atas, benar-benar sangat rentan.

"Hyukkie, kau tampak begitu indah," gumam Donghae, suaranya penuh takjub, dan Hyukjae mendengar robekan foil.

Donghae menjalankan jari-jarinya dari tulang belakang lalu turun ke arah pusat sensitif Hyukjae dan sebelum sampai kesana, mereka berhenti lalu memukul diatas pantat Hyukjae.

"Seandainya kau sudah siap, aku menginginkan ini juga."

Jari Donghae melayang di atas itu.

Hyukjae terkesiap dengan keras saat ia merasakan lubangnya menegang di bawah sentuhan Donghae dengan lembut.

"Tidak hari ini, Hyukkie sayang, tapi suatu hari nanti, aku menginginkanmu dalam segala cara. Aku ingin memiliki setiap inci dari tubuhmu. Kau milikku."

Hyukjae berpikir tentang _butt plug_ , dan semuanya semakin mengencang jauh di dalam diri Hyukjae.

Kata-kata Donghae membuat Hyukjae mengerang, dan jari Donghae bergerak naik dan mengelilingi daerah yang lebih akrab.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Donghae mendorong ke dalam diri Hyukjae.

"Aagh! Tolong pelan-pelan," Hyukjae menjerit, dan Donghae diam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Pelan-pelan saja, biarkan aku terbiasa dengan semua ini."

Donghae perlahan-lahan keluar dari lubang Hyukjae kemudian dengan lembut kembali mengisinya, meregang kedalam diri Hyukjae, dua kali, tiga kali, dan Hyukjae tak berdaya.

"Ya, baik, aku menyukai itu sekarang," bisik Hyukjae, menikmati perasaan itu.

Donghae mengerang, dan menaikkan ritmenya.

Bergerak, bergerak.

Tanpa henti.

Dan seterusnya, ke dalam, mengisi Hyukjae.

Dan rasanya begitu indah.

Ada kebahagiaan dalam ketidakberdayaan Hyukjae, kebahagiaan dalam penyerahan diri kepada Donghae, dan mengetahui bahwa Donghae juga bisa kehilangan dirinya di dalam diri Hyukjae, dengan cara yang Donghae inginkan.

Hyukjae bisa melakukan ini.

Donghae membawa Hyukjae kesini, ke tempat yang gelap, tempat yang Hyukjae tidak tahu itu ada, dan bersama-sama mereka mengisinya dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan.

Dan Hyukjae membiarkan pergi perasaannya sendiri, menikmati apa yang Donghae lakukan pada dirinya, menemukan kenikmatan Hyukjae, pelepasan yang begitu indah, saat Hyukjae datang lagi dengan keras, ia berteriak memanggil nama Donghae.

Dan Donghae diam, menuangkan hati dan jiwanya ke dalam diri Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, sayang," Donghae berteriak dan ambruk di samping Hyukjae.

Jari-jari Donghae dengan cekatan melepaskan ikatan itu, dan ia menggosok pergelangan kaki Hyukjae lalu pergelangan tangan Hyukjae.

Ketika ia sudah selesai dan akhirnya Hyukjae bebas, dia menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya dan Hyukjae seperti melayang, kehabisan tenaga.

Ketika Hyukjae sudah pulih, Hyukjae meringkuk di sampingnya dan dia menatap Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tak tahu jam berapa sekarang.

"Aku bisa menontonmu tidur selamanya, Hyukkie," bisik Donghae dan dia mencium kening Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan bergeser dengan malas di samping Donghae.

"Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan kau pergi," kata Donghae lembut dan membungkus lengannya mengelilingi tubuh Hyukjae.

"Aku tak pernah ingin pergi. Jangan biarkan aku pergi," gumam Hyukjae dengan mengantuk, kelopak mata Hyukjae menolak untuk membuka.

"Aku membutuhkanmu," bisik Donghae, namun suaranya begitu jauh, sangat halus seperti bagian dari mimpi Hyukjae.

Donghae membutuhkan Hyukjae.

Membutuhkan Hyukjae.

Dan sepertinya Hyukjae akhirnya tergelincir masuk ke dalam kegelapan, pikiran terakhir Hyukjae adalah seorang anak kecil dengan mata coklat-gelap dan kotor, berantakan, berambut berwarna tembaga tersenyum malu-malu kepadanya.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Donghae menyentuh leher Hyukjae saat Hyukjae perlahan terbangun.

"Pagi, sayang," bisik Donghae dan mengigit telinga Hyukjae.

Mata Hyukjae terbuka dan menutup lagi dengan cepat. Cahaya matahari pagi yang terang memenuhi ruangan, dan tangan Donghae meremas perlahan pantat Hyukjae, dengan lembut menggodanya.

Naik ke atas, Donghae memegang pinggul Hyukjae saat ia berbaring dibelakangnya, memeluk Hyukjae erat.

Hyukjae merenggangkan tubuh disamping Donghae, menikmati sentuhan Donghae, dan merasakan ereksi Donghae dibelakangnya.

Cara membangunkan ala Lee Donghae.

"Kau senang melihatku," gumam Hyukjae malas-malasan, menggeliat kearah Donghae.

Hyukjae merasakan senyuman Donghae di rahangnya.

"Aku sangat senang melihatmu," kata Donghae saat ia meluncurkan tangannya keperut Hyukjae dan kebawah lagi untuk memegang kemaluan Hyukjae dan memainkannya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Ada beberapa keuntungan dari terbangun disampingmu, Tuan Lee," goda Donghae dan dengan perlahan memutar Hyukjae jadi Hyukjae berbaring telentang.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Donghae saat jari-jarinya melanjutkan siksaan nafsunya.

Donghae tersenyum, senyumnya yang cemerlang, semua-senyum-gigi-model-pria-Seoul yang sempurna. Ia membawa seluruh napas Hyukjae.

Pinggul Hyukjae mulai bergerak mengikuti ritme dari goyangan yang telah dimulai jari-jari Donghae.

Donghae mencium Hyukjae lembut di bibir dan kemudian turun ke leher, menggigit perlahan, mencium dan menghisapnya.

Hyukjae mengerang.

Diri Donghae yang lembut dan sentuhannya yang perlahan dan surgawi. Jarinya yang berani bergerak turun, dan perlahan ia menyelipkan salah satunya di dalam anal Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendesis perlahan dengan terpesona.

"Oh, Hyukkie," gumam Donghae dengan hormat ditenggorokan Hyukjae.

"Kau selalu siap dengan kelembapanmu," Donghae menggerakkan jarinya bersamaan dengan ciumannya saat bibirnya menjelajah perlahan melewati tulang selangka Hyukjae dan kemudian turun kedada Hyukjae.

Donghae menyiksa yang pertama, kemudian puting yang satunya dengan gigi dan bibirnya, tapi dengan-sangat-lembut, dan puting Hyukjae mengeras dan menggelap dalam respon yang manis.

Hyukjae mengerang.

"Hmm," geram Donghae lembut dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk memberikan Hyukjae tatapan mata coklat-gelapnya yang membara.

"Aku menginginkanmu sekarang," gumm Donghae menjulurkan tangannya ke meja.

Ia berpindah keatas Hyukjae dan bertumpu pada sikutnya untuk menahan berat badannya, dan menjalarkan hidungnya ke sepanjang hidung Hyukjae, sementara membuka kaki Hyukjae dengan kakinya.

Donghae bangkit bersimpuh dan merobek paket foil.

"Aku tak bisa menunggu hingga hari sabtu," katanya, matanya memancarkan kenikmatan yang cabul.

"Pestamu?" desah Hyukjae.

"Bukan. Aku bisa berhenti menggunakan benda sialan ini."

"Nama yang tepat," balas Hyukjae cekikikan.

Donghae nyengir kearah Hyukjae dan menggulung kondom itu.

"Apa kau baru saja tertawa, Tuan Lee?"

"Tidak," Hyukjae mencoba dan gagal meluruskan ekspresi diwajahnya sendiri.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk tertawa," Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dalam gerakan peringatan dan suaranya rendah, keras, namun ekspresinya seperti sungai dan gunung berapi pada saat yang bersamaan.

Nafas Hyukjae terhenti ditenggorokan.

"Ku pikir kau suka saat aku tertawa," bisik Hyukjae parau, menatap kearah mata berbadai Donghae yang dalam dan kelam.

"Tidak sekarang. Ada waktu dan tempat untuk tertawa. Ini bukanlah tempat untuk keduanya. Aku harus menghentikanmu, dan kupikir aku tahu caranya," kata Donghae tak senang, dan tubuhnya menutupi tubuh Hyukjae.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau mau untuk sarapan, Hyukkie?"

"Aku hanya akan makan beberapa granola. Terima Kasih, Mrs. Jones."

Hyukjae bergejolak saat ia duduk di meja sarapan di sebelah Donghae.

Terakhir kali Hyukjae melihat Mrs. Jones, orang yang sangat formal itu, Hyukjae secara tidak sopan dibawa ke kamar tidur di bahu Donghae.

"Kau terlihat manis," kata Donghae lembut.

Hyukjae menggunakan celana pensil abu-abu dan blus abu-abu, mungkin sutra lagi?

"Begitu juga denganmu."

Hyukjae tersenyum malu kearah Donghae.

Donghae menggunakan kaus dan jeans berwarna biru pucat, dan ia terlihat keren dan segar dan sempurna, seperti biasa.

"Kita harus membelikanmu beberapa celana lagi," kata Donghae.

"Faktanya, aku suka membawamu berbelanja," lanjutnya.

Hyukjae benci berbelanja.

Tapi dengan Donghae, mungkin tak akan terlalu buruk.

Hyukjae memutuskan selingan itu sebagai bentuk perlindungan.

"Aku berpikir apa yang akan terjadi di kantor hari ini?"

"Mereka harus menggantikan si _sleazeball_ itu," jawab Donghae membeku, memandang marah seperti ia telah menginjak sesuatu yang luar biasa menjijikan.

"Aku harap mereka akan menempatkan seorang wanita sebagai boss baruku."

"Oh, mengapa?"

"Well, mungkin saja aku bisa ke jalan yang benar," Hyukjae mengejek Donghae.

Bibir Donghae berkedut dan ia mulai memakan omeletnya.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Kau. Makan granolamu, semuanya, jika hanya itu yang akan menjadi sarapanmu."

Bossy seperti biasanya.

Hyukjae mencibirkan bibir kearah Donghae tapi tetap melakukan yang disuruh.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

"Jadi, kuncinya disini."

Donghae menunjuk starter diantara perseneling.

"Tempat yang aneh," gumam Hyukjae.

Tapi Hyukjae senang dengan tiap detail garisnya, berlompatan layaknya seorang anak kecil di kursi kulit. Donghae akhirnya mengizinkannya mengendarai mobilnya sendiri.

Donghae memandang Hyukjae dingin, melewati matanya terlihat secercah humor.

"Kau cukup senang tentang ini, kan?" gumam Donghae, geli.

Hyukjae mengangguk, nyengir seperti orang bodoh.

"Harumnya seperti mobil baru pada umumnya. Ini bahkan lebih baik dari pada mobil Special Submissive... um, A3nya," tambah Hyukjae dengan cepat dan merona.

Bibir Donghae terpuntir.

"Special Submissive eh? Kau sangat khas dalam berkata-kata, Tuan Lee," Donghae bersender kebelakang dengan wajah tidak setuju yang palsu, tapi ia tak bisa membodohi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tahu Donghae menikmati itu.

"Well, ayo berangkat," Donghae melambaikan tangannya yang berjari panjang kearah pintu masuk garasi.

Hyukjae bertepuk tangan, menyalakan mobil, dan mesinnya mulai mendengung hidup.

Hyukjae masukkan persneling, dan ia lepaskan kakinya dari rem dan Saab itu bergerak maju perlahan.

Taylor menyalakan Audi dibelakang mereka dan kemudian pintu garasi terbuka, ia mengikuti mereka keluar Galleria Foret menuju jalan raya.

"Bisakah kita menyalakan radionya?" tanya Hyukjae saat mereka menunggu di lampu merah pertama.

"Aku ingin kau berkonsentrasi," kata Donghae tajam.

"Kumohon, Donghae, aku bisa mengemudi dengan musik menyala," Hyukjae memutar mata.

Donghae menatap garang selama beberapa saat dan kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke radio.

"Kau bisa mainkan iPodmu dan kaset mp3 sama seperti CD di radio ini," gumamnya.

Suara yang telalu -keras dan nada yang merdu dari The Police tiba-tiba memenuhi mobil.

Donghae segera mengurangi volumenya.

"King of Pain."

"Lagu kebangsaanmu," ejek Hyukjae pada Donghae, kemudian dengan cepat menyesalinya saat mulut Donghae terdiam dalam satu garis lurus.

"Aku punya album ini, disuatu tempat," lanjut Hyukjae cepat untuk mengalihkan Donghae.

Hyukjae memikirkan bagaimana dengan Hyunseung.

Hyukjae harus menelponnya hari ini.

Hyukjae tak punya banyak pekerjaan dikantor. Kegelisahan bersemi di perutnya.

Apa yang akan terjadi saat Hyukjae sampai di kantor?

"Hey, Tuan Mulut Pintar. Kembalilah," Donghae membawa Hyukjae kembali dan saat ini mereka sedang berhenti di lampu merah yang selanjutnya.

"Kau sangat mudah terganggu. Berkonsentrasilah, Hyukkie," Donghae memarahi Hyukjae.

"Kecelakaan terjadi saat kau tidak berkonsentrasi."

Dan tiba-tiba Hyukjae terlempar kembali ke masa saat Hangeng mengajarinya mengemudi.

Hyukjae tak perlu ayah yang lain.

Seorang suami mungkin, seorang suami yang aneh. Hmm.

"Aku hanya berpikir tentang pekerjaan."

"Sayang, kau akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku," Donghae tersenyum.

"Kumohon jangan ikut campur. Aku ingin melakukan ini dengan jalanku sediri. Kumohon, Donghae. Ini penting bagiku," kata Hyukjae selembut yang ia bisa.

Hyukjae tak ingin berdebat.

Mulut Donghae sekali lagi kembali ke garis keras, dan Hyukjae rasa Donghae akan mencacinya lagi.

"Lebih baik kita tidak berdebat, Donghae. Kita memiliki pagi yang indah. Dan semalam sangat," Kata-kata gagal menggambarkannya, semalam, "Surgawi."

Donghae tidak mengatakan apapun.

Hyukjae melirik kearahnya dan kedua matanya menutup.

"Ya. Surgawi. Dan aku bersungguh-sungguh akan ucapanku," bisik Donghae lembut.

"Apa?"

"Aku tak ingin melepasmu."

"Aku tak ingin pergi."

Donghae tersenyum dan itu senyum baru yang malu-malu yang mengembalikan semuanya kejalan yag benar.

"Bagus," kata Donghae, dan ia terlihat santai.

Hyukjae mengemudi ke tempat parkir setengah blok dari SIP.

"Aku akan mengantarmu bekerja. Taylor akan membawaku dari sana," tawar Donghae.

"Jangan lupa kita akan menemui Siwon pukul tujuh sore ini," kata Donghae saat ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hyukjae yang sempat membeku karena perlakuannya yang tidak kenal situasi.

Hyukjae menekan tombol kunci di remot dan menggapai tangan Donghae.

"Aku tak akan lupa. Aku akan mengumpulkan daftar pertanyaan untuknya."

"Pertanyaan? Tentangku?"

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Aku bisa menjawab apapun pertanyaan yang kau miliki untukku," balas Donghae terlihat terhina.

Hyukjae tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ya, tapi aku menginginkan jawaban yang tidak berpihak, opini seorang tukang obat yang mahal."

Donghae membeku dan seketika menarik Hyukjae kepelukannya, menggenggam kedua tangan Hyukjae erat dibelakang punggung.

"Apakah ini ide yang bagus?" kata Donghae, suaranya rendah dan parau.

Hyukjae menjauh untuk melihat bayangan kegelisahan besar dan luas dimata Donghae. Itu menghancurkan jiwa.

"Jika kau tak mau aku melakukannya, aku takkan melakukannya."

Hyukjae menatap kearah Donghae, berkedip, ingin menjauhkan bayangan itu dari mata Donghae.

Hyukjae menyentakkan salah satu tangan dan Donghae melepaskannya.

Hyukjae menyentuh pipi Donghae perlahan, lembut terasa sehabis bercukur pagi ini.

"Apa yang kau risaukan?" tanya Hyukjae, suaranya lembut dan menenangkan.

"Aku takut kau akan pergi."

"Donghae, berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu, aku tak akan pergi kemanapun. Kau telah mengatakan bagian yang terburuk. Aku tak meninggalkanmu."

"Lalu, mengapa kau belum menjawabku?"

"Menjawabmu?" bisik Hyukjae tidak jujur.

"Kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan, Hyukkie."

Hyukjae mendesah.

"Aku ingin tahu apakah aku cukup layak untukmu, Donghae. Hanya itu."

"Dan kau tidak percaya kata-kataku?" tanya Donghae gusar, melepaskan.

"Donghae, ini semua terlalu cepat. Dan dengan pengakuanmu, kau adalah lima puluh bayangan kekacauan. Aku tak bisa memberimu apa yang kau inginkan," rengut Hyukjae.

"Ini bukan hanya untukku. Tapi itu membuatku merasa tidak cukup, apalagi jika melihatmu dengan Taeyeon. Siapa yang tahu jika suatu saat kau tak akan bertemu seseorang yang juga menyukai apa yang kau lakukan? Dan siapa yang bisa menjamin kau tak akan, kau tahu, jatuh cinta padanya? Seseorang yang lebih baik dan cocok untuk keinginanmu."

Pikiran Donghae dengan orang lain membuat Hyukjae muak.

Hyukjae menatap kearah jarinya sendiri yang saling berkait.

"Aku tahu beberapa wanita atau pria manis yang suka melakukan apa yang aku suka. Tak ada dari mereka yang memuaskanku seperti yang kau lakukan. Aku tak pernah memiliki koneksi perasaan dengan salah-satu dari mereka. Hanya denganmu, Hyukkie."

"Karena kau tak pernah memberi mereka kesempatan. Kau terlalu lama mengunci dirimu di belakang bentengmu, Donghae. Dengar, mari kita diskusikan ini nanti. Aku harus bekerja. Mungkin Dr. Siwon bisa memberikan kita saran."

Itu semua terlalu berat untuk didiskusikan di lapangan parkir di jam 8.50 pagi, dan Donghae, untuk sesaat, terlihat setuju. Ia mengangguk tapi matanya waspada.

"Ayo," peritah Donghae, mengulurkan tangannya.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Saat Hyukjae sampai dimeja kerjanya, ia menemukan sebuah catatan yang menyuruhnya segera keruangan Hara.

Hatinya loncat kemulut.

Hyukjae akan di pecat.

"Hyukjae," gumam Hara, tersenyum manis, menggerakan tangannya mempersilahkan Hyukjae duduk.

Hyukjae duduk dan memandang Hara sambil berharap, berharap ia tak bisa mendengar jantung Hyukjae yang berdetak kencang.

Hara mengusap rambut hitamnya yang tebal dan menyapa Hyukjae dengan mata birunya yang muram dan bersih.

"Aku punya beberapa berita menyedihkan."

"Aku sudah memanggilmu untuk memberitahukanmu bahwa Jongkook sudah keluar dari perusahaan secara tiba-tiba."

Hyukjae bersemu merah.

Itu bukanlah berita sedih untuknya.

"Kepergiannya yang terburu-buru meninggalkan jabatan lowong, dan kami ingin kau mengisinya sekarang, hingga kami menemukan penggantinya."

"Tapi, aku baru disini beberapa minggu."

"Ya, Hyukjae, aku mengerti namun Jongkook selalu membanggakan kemampuanmu. Ia memiliki harapan yang tinggi untukmu."

Hyukjae berhenti bernapas.

Jongkook memiliki harapan besar untuk mendapatkan Hyukjae terlentang, yang benar.

"Ini adalah detil dari pekerjaannya. Pelajarilah dan kita bisa mendiskusikan ini nanti di hari ini."

"Tapi–"

"Kumohon, aku tahu ini terburu-buru, tapi kau sudah mempunyai hubungan dengan pengarang kunci Jongkook. Catatan bab-mu bukannya tidak diketahui oleh commisioning editor lain. Kau memiliki pikiran yag cerdas, Hyukjae. Kami semua berpikir kau bisa melakukannya."

"Okay."

"Dengar, pikirkan ini. Dalam waktu dekat, kau bisa menempati kantor Jongkook," Hara berdiri, menyuruh Hyukjae pergi dengan efektif, dan mengulurkan tangan Hyukajae.

Hyukjae menjabat Hara dalam keheranan.

"Aku senang ia pergi," bisik Hara dan ekspresi mengerikan terlihat diwajahnya.

Kembali kemeja, Hyukjae ambil Apple-nya dan ia telpon Donghae.

Donghae menjawab pada nada sambung kedua.

" _Hyukjae, Kau baik-baik saja_?" tanyanya serius.

"Mereka baru saja memberikan posisi Jongkook padaku, untuk sementara," cecar Hyukjae.

" _Kau bercanda_ ," bisik Donghae, terkejut.

"Apakah kau ada dibalik semua ini?" Suara Hyukjae lebih tajam daripada yang ia maksud.

" _Tidak. Tidak, tidak semuanya. Maksudku, dengan segala hormat, Hyukjae, kau baru disana selama beberapa minggu, dan aku tak bermaksud sejahat itu_."

"Aku tahu," Hyukjae membeku.

"Sepertinya Jongkook benar-benar menaikkan pamorku disini."

" _Apakah ia tahu_?" tanya Donghae, suaranya dingin dan kemudian ia mendesah.

" _Well, sayang, kurasa kau bisa melakukannya, aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Mungkin kita harus merayakannya setelah kita bertemu dengan Siwon._ "

"Hmm. Apa kau yakin kau tidak berada dibalik semua ini?"

Donghae terdiam selama beberapa saat, dan kemudian ia berkata dalam suara redah yang penuh ancaman.

" _Kau tidak percaya padaku? Ini membuatku marah_."

Hyukjae menelan ludah.

"Maafkan aku," Hyukjae menghela nafas, berhati-hati.

" _Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, beritahu aku. Aku akan ada disini. Dan Hyukjae_?"

"Apa?"

" _Gunakan Apple-mu_ ," kata Donghae tegas.

"Ya, Donghae."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

 **SEBELUMNYA, GOMAWO UNTUK:**

 **Fd97 | Sweetgalaxy | Puppygirl | Lovehyukkie19 | Cosmojewel | Zia yeoja | Fff | Kimi | Elf forever | Yeojamee90 | Yu n me | Yola1 | Nemonkey | Kimziefalef | Elfishy09 | Leeteukssi | Macchxto | Haehyuk is real | Yaoi readers-ssu | Tangan haehyuk | Bintangjatuh | Cottonplushieee | Meonk and deog | Dnetrash | Amandhharu | Taetae-track | Jaeme | Pepepsoy | Dne1986 | Endah1146 | Xiuxian13 | Aaa | Eunhaekz | Isroie106 | Sunxmoon hhs | Mongihyuk | Jewel0404 | meigyum | eunhaejunior55**

Semoga kalian ga bosen-bosen baca dan meninggalkan segala macem yg ingin kalian tinggalkan di kotak ripiu ya wkwk

Nah, mulai masuk ke respon thdp ripiu-ripiu chap kemarn.

Makasih buat yang sudah kasih masukan dan pertanyaan juga ada. Tapi kalo untuk yang menjurus ke pertanyaan yg terkait sama alur di freed itu ga bisa aku bahas disini. Masih sekitar 6 minggu lagi darker end, dan itu juga kan belom tentu aku terusin ke freed hehehe jadi ya maafkan akuuuu okeee?

buat masalah lamaran Donghae ke Hyukee, diterima ga hayooooo? Hahaha ditolak.

Jadi gitu aja dari aku, makasih udah mau baca sampe sini.  
Kalo ada apa-apa lagi, uneg", keeneg'an, segala macem apapun itu bisa tulis di kotak ripiu aja kalo lagi ada kuota, kalo kuotanya abis ya balik lagi kaya kemaren, aku mah bisa apa kan? WKwkwk

Yaudah, see you di next chap!  
6 minggu lagi end wkwk, semangat, semoga ga cape dan bosen bacanya hahaha


	21. Chapter 21

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **L** ee Sungmin **  
C** ho Kyuhyun **K** im Hyuna **  
A** hn Chilhyun(Kangta) **K** won Boa  
 **H** angeng **K** im Heechul  
 **K** im Taeyeon **T** iffany Hwang **  
K** im Youngwoon **K** im Jungmo **  
J** ang Hyunseung **K** im Ryeowook  
 **J** essica Jung **P** ark Jungsoo  
 **S** hin Donghee **C** hoi Siwon **  
T** aylor Martini **G** ail Jones **  
C** hoi Minho **K** im Jaekyung **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Perubahan nama keluarga (marga) dan tempat, lokasi gedung, langsung didalam cerita, sengaja gak aku tulis dicast satu-satu karena nanti kepenuhan hahaha  
Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, gak perlu maksain diri buat baca(?).  
Daftar istilah ada dibagian paling akhir –kalo ada(?).

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae mematikan telpon dan menatap kantor Jongkook.

Ah bukan, sekarng itu kantornya.

Hyukjae Lee, berperan sebagai Commissioning Editor.

Siapa yang mengira?

Hyukjae harus minta kenaikan gaji.

Dan omong-omong, apa yang akan Jongkook pikirkan jika ia tahu? Hyukjae merinding karena pikiran itu dan berpikir apa yang akan Jongkook lakukan di pagi hari ini, bukan di New York seperti yang Jongkook inginkan.

Hyukjae bergerak keruangan Jongkook, yang sekarang adalah ruangannya. Ia duduk di mejanya, dan mulai membaca deskripsi pekerjaan.

Pukul setengah dua belas, Hara meneleponnya.

" _Hyukkie, kami membutuhkanmu di pertemuan pukul satu siang di ruang meeting. Jerry Roach dan Victoria Song akan ada disana, kau tahu, presiden perusahaan dan wakilnya? Semua commissioning editor akan hadir_."

"Apakah aku harus mempersiapkan sesuatu?"

" _Tidak, ini hanyalah pertemuan informal yang kami lakukan setiap sebulan sekali. Makan siang disediakan_."

"Aku akan hadir," kemudian Hyukjae menutup telponnya.

Hyukjae mengecek ke daftar nama dari penulis Jongkook.

Ya, Hyukjae hapal beberapa diantaranya. Ia memiliki lima manuskrip yang Jongkook menangkan, ditambah dua lagi, dimana Jongkook seharusnya sadar bahwa itu harus dipublikasi.

Hyukjae menghela nafas dalam-dalam, ia tak percaya kalau sudah waktunya makan siang. Hari terlewati begitu saja, dan ia menyukainya.

Tak begitu banyak hal yang harus ia serap di pagi hari.

Suara ping keluar dari menu ponsel kalender, memberitahukan Hyukjae tentang suatu janji.

"Astaga, Hyuna."

Dari antusiasmenya, ia jadi melupakan janji makan siang mereka.

Hyukjae mengeluarkan Apple-nya dan dengan cepat mencoba menemukan nomor telpon Hyuna.

Tapi sebelum itu telponnya bergetar.

" _Pria itu, di resepsionis_ ," suara Ryeowook terburu-buru.

"Siapa?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Hyukjae pikir itu mungkin Donghae.

" _Si Dewa Pirang_."

"Hyunseung?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae merasa bersalah karena belum sempat menghubunginya.

Hyunseung, berpakaian kemeja biru, T-shirt putih dan jeans, menatap Hyukjae saat Hyukjae muncul.

"Wow! Kau terlihat seksi, Lee," kata Hyunseung, mengangguk setuju. Ia memberi Hyukjae pelukan cepat.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyukjae.

Hyunseung membeku.

"Semuanya baik, Hyukkie. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Aku sudah lama tak mendengar kabarmu, dan aku ingin mengecek bagaimana Tuan Mogul memperlakukanmu."

Hyukjae merona dan tak bisa menahan senyum.

"Okay!" gumam Hyunseung mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku bisa mengetahuinya dari senyum rahasia itu. Aku tak ingin mengetahui lebih jauh lagi. Aku datang untuk mengajakmu makan siang. Aku mendaftar di Seoul untuk psikologi di bulan September. Untuk gelar masterku," jelas Hyunseung bersemangat, seperti biasanya.

"Oh Hyunseung. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi. Aku punya banyak hal untuk kuceritakan padamu, tapi sekarang, aku rasa aku tak bisa. Ada meeting yang harus kuhadiri."

Dan sebuah ide menampar Hyukjae keras.

"Dan aku pikir kau bisa sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat membantuku?" tanya Hyukjae menepuk kedua tangannya sendiri dalam bentuk permohonan.

"Tentu," kata Hyunseung, bingung pada permohonan Hyukjae.

"Aku seharusnya makan siang dengan adik Donghae dan Kyuhyun tentunya, tapi aku tak bisa menemuinya karena meeting ini tiba-tiba saja diberitahukan padaku. Bisakah Kau membawanya makan siang? Kumohon?"

"Aw, Hyukkie! Aku tak mau menjaga seorang remaja nakal!"

"Kumohon, Hyunseung," gumam Hyukjae memberinya tatapan mata terbesar-tercoklat-terpanjang yang bisa Hyukjae lakukan.

Hyunseung memutar matanya dan Hyukjae tahu kalau ia mendapatkan persetujuan.

"Kau akan memasakkan sesuatu untukku?" kata Hyunseung.

"Tentu, apapun, kapanpun."

"Jadi, dimana dia?"

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan kesini."

Dan seperti petunjuk, Hyukjae mendengar suara Hyuna.

"Hyukkie- _oppa_!" panggil Hyuna dari pintu masuk.

Hyukjae dan Hyunseung lekas menengok, dan yang mereka lihat adalah Hyuna, dengan tubuh berlekuk dan tinggi dengan rambut gelombang coklatnya yang halus, mengenakan mini dress pendek berwarna hijau-mint dan high-heel yang sepadan dengan tali disepanjang kakinya yang kurus.

Hyuna terlihat mempesona.

"Si remaja nakal?" bisik Hyunseung, melambai kearah Hyuna.

"Ya. Remaja nakal yang perlu diurus," bisik Hyukjae.

"Hai, Hyuna," panggil Hyukjae dan langsung memberi Hyuna pelukan cepat saat ia rasa Hyuna menatap tajam kearah Hyunseung.

"Hyuna, ini Hyunseung, saudara laki-laki Sungmin."

Hyuna mengangguk, alisnya naik karena terkejut. Ia berkedip beberapa kali saat ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hyunseung.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," ucap Hyunseung lembut dan Hyuna berkedip lagi, terdiam beberapa saat.

Hyuna merona.

Sial.

Hyukjae tak pernah berpikir ia dapat melihat seorang Hyuna merona.

"Aku tak bisa makan siang denganmu," kata Hyukjae kesal.

"Hyunseung telah setuju mengajakmu makan siang, jika kau setuju?"

"Tentu," kata Hyuna lembut.

Seorang Hyuna lembut, itu baru.

"Yeah, aku akan mengambil alih dari sini. Sampai nanti, Hyukkie," kata Hyunseung, menawarkan Hyuna tangannya.

Hyuna menerimanya dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Dah, _oppa_."

Kemudian Hyuna segera menengok kearah Hyukjae ketika ia dan Hyunseung sudah agak jauh dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

Mungkin "Oh. My. God!" dan memberikan Hyukjae kedipan cepat.

Hyukjae melambaikan tangan saat Hyuna dan Hyunseung meninggalkan gedung itu. Ia berpikir bagaimana keadaan Donghae jika mengetahui adiknya berkencan?

Pikiran itu membuat Hyukjae gusar.

Gadis itu seumuran dengan Hyukjae, jadi Donghae tak mungkin bisa melarang, kan?

Hyukjae menghapus pikiran itu.

Hyuna adalah wanita dewasa dan Donghae bisa saja terlalu berlebihan, kan?

Hyukjae segera kembali ke kantor kantornya untuk menyiapkan meeting.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae selesai pukul tiga tigapuluh.

Meetingnya berjalan lancar, ia bahkan menjamin proses dari dua manuskrip yang ia menangkan. Itu perasaan yang hebat.

Dimeja Hyukjae ada sebuah keranjang super besar aneh dengan bunga mawar putih dan pink pucat yang indah.

Bahkan harumnya sangat surgawi.

Hyukjae tersenyum saat mengambil kartunya.

Ia tahu jelas siapa yang mengirim itu.

 _Selamat, Tuan Lee  
Dan semua ini berkat kerja kerasmu! Tak ada bantuan dari temanmu yang terlalu bersahabat._

 _CEO Megalomaniak Dengan Cinta, Donghae_

.

Hyukjae segera mengambil Apple-nya untuk mengirimi Donghae email.

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Megalomaniak...  
 **Tanggal:** 12 Juni 2016 15:43  
 **Kepada:** Donghae, Lee

... adalah tipe maniak favoritku. Terima kasih untuk bunga-bunga harum itu. Mereka sudah sampai dengan keranjang besar dan aneh yang membuatku memikirkan piknik dan selimut.

X

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Udara segar  
 **Tanggal:** 12 Juni 2016 15:55  
 **Kepada:** Hyukjae, Lee

Maniak, eh? Dr. Siwon mungkin punya pendapat akan hal itu. Kau ingin pergi piknik? Kita bisa bersenang-senang diluar, Hyukjae...

Bagaimana harimu, sayang?

Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc.

.

Ya ampun. Hyukjae merona membaca balasan Donghae.

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Sibuk  
 **Tanggal:** 12 Juni 2016 16:00  
 **Kepada:** Donghae, Lee

Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Aku tak punya waktu untuk diriku sendiri untuk memikirkan hal lain selain pekerjaan. Kurasa aku bisa melakukannya! Aku akan menceritakan lebih saat aku dirumah.

Diluar terdengar… menarik.

PS: Jangan khawatir tentang Dr. Siwon

Cinta padamu,  
H x

.

Telpon Hyukjae bergetar.

Itu Ryeowook dari resepsionis, sangat ingin mengetahui siapa yang mengirim bunga dan apa yang terjadi pada Jongkook. Terkungkung di kantor seharian membuat Hyukjae merindukan bergosip.

Hyukjae mengatakan pada Ryeowook dengan cepat bahwa bunga itu dari pacarnya si bossy dan Hyukjae tahu sangat sedikit tentang mundurnya Jongkook.

Apple Hyukjae bergetar dan ia mendapat email lain dari Donghae.

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Aku mencoba...  
 **Tanggal:** 12 Juni 2016 16:09  
 **Kepada:** Hyukjae, Lee

... untuk tidak khawatir.

Sampai nanti, sayang. X

Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc.

.

Pukul lima tigapuluh, Hyukjae merapikan mejanya. Ia tak percaya betapa cepatnya hari berlalu. Dan ia harus segera kembali ke Galleria Foret dan bersiap untuk menemui Dr. Siwon.

Hyukjae bahkan tak punya waktu untuk membuat pertanyaan. Mungkin hari ini mereka bisa melakukan pertemuan pertama, dan mungkin Donghae akan mengijinkannya menemui Siwon lagi.

Hyukjae menghapus pikiran itu saat ia bergerak keluar kantor, melambai cepat ke arah Ryeowook.

Hyukjae juga mempunyai ulang tahun Donghae untuk dipikirkan. Ia tahu apa yang akan ia berikan pada Donghae.

Ia ingin Donghae sudah mendapat hadiah malam ini sebelum mereka menemui Siwon, tapi bagaimana?

Disamping tempat parkir ada toko kecil yang menjual perhiasan kecil wisata.

Insipirasi datang ke pikiran Hyukjae dan ia segera memasuki toko itu.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Donghae sedang memegang Apple-nya, berdiri dan menatap keluar dinding kaca saat Hyukjae memasuki ruang besar setengah jam kemudian.

Berbalik, ia memandang Hyukjae dan menutup telponnya.

"Ros, itu bagus. Katakan pada Yesung dan kita akan berangkat dari situ… Sampai jumpa," Donghae bergerak kearah Hyukjae saat Hyukjae berdiri malu-malu di pintu masuk.

Donghae sudah berganti dengan T-shirt putih dan jeans, semua terlihat seperti anak nakal dan berapi-api.

Idaman banyak orang.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Lee," gumam Donghae dan ia menunduk untuk mencium Hyukjae.

"Selamat atas promosimu," gumam Donghae melingkarkan tangannya disekitar Hyukjae.

Aromanya lezat.

"Kau sudah mandi."

"Aku baru saja berolahraga dengan Jungmo."

"Oh."

"Mampu untuk menjatuhkan dia dipantatnya dua kali," kata Donghae, kekanakan dan bangga akan dirinya sendiri.

Senyumnya sangat menular.

"Apakah itu jarang terjadi?"

"Tidak. Sangat menyenangkan saat itu terjadi. Lapar?"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae, membeku kearah Hyukjae.

"Aku gugup. Tentang Dr. Siwon."

"Aku juga. Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Donghae melepaskan Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae memberinya cerita singkat.

Donghae mendengarkan dengan sabar.

"Oh, ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kuberitahu padamu, aku seharusnya ada makan siang dengan Hyuna," tambah Hyukjae.

Donghae menaikkan alisnya, terkejut.

"Kau tak pernah bercerita tentang hal itu."

"Aku tahu, aku lupa. Aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku karena meeting tadi siang, dan Hyunseung membawanya keluar untuk makan siang sebagai gantinya."

Wajah Donghae langsung berubah gelap.

"Aku mengerti. Berhenti menggigiti bibirmu."

"Aku akan pergi menyegarkan diri," Hyukjae mengganti subjek dan berbalik untuk pergi sebelum Donghae bisa bereaksi lebih jauh.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Kantor Dr. Siwon dekat dengan apartemen milik Donghae.

"Biasanya aku berlari kesini dari rumah," kata Donghae saat ia memarkirkan Saab Hyukjae.

"Ini mobil yang hebat."

Donghae langsung tersenyum kearah Hyukjae, "Kurasa juga begitu."

Hyukjae balik tersenyum pada Donghae.

"Donghae... Aku–" Hyukjae memandang cemas kearah Donghae.

"Ada apa, Hyukkie?"

"Ini," gumam Hyukjae mengeluarkan kotak hadiah kecil dari tas ranselnya.

"Ini untuk ulangtahunmu. Aku ingin memberikannya padamu sekarang, tapi hanya jika kau berjanji tak akan membukanya hingga Sabtu nanti, okay?"

Donghae berkedip kearah Hyukjae karena terkejut dan menelan liurnya.

"Okay," bisik Donghae ragu.

Hyukjae mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, ia serahkan benda itu pada Donghae, mengabaikan ekspresi Donghae yang bingung.

Donghae menggoyangkan kotak itu, dan itu mengeluarkan suara derakkan yang amat memuaskan. Sukses membuatnya membeku.

Hyukjae tahu Donghae amat ingin melihat isinya.

Kemudian Donghae tersenyum, matanya berseri-seri dengan kemudaannya, kegembiraannya yang bebas. Ia nampak sesuai dengan umurnya, dan sangat tampan.

"Kau tak bisa membukanya hingga Sabtu," Hyukjae memperingatkan Donghae.

"Aku tahu, dan kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku sekarang?" kata Donghae memasukkan kotak itu kedalam kantung jaketnya yang bergaris-garis biru, dekat dengan hatinya.

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil kearah Donghae.

"Karena aku bisa, Mr. Lee."

Bibir Donghae membentuk kebahagiaan yang masam.

"Kenapa, Tuan Lee, kau mencuri kalimatku."

Dan mereka segera masuk kedalam kantor mewah milik Dr. Siwon dengan cepat, dan ada seorang resepsionis yang bersahabat. Ia menyapa Donghae hangat, sedikit terlalu hangat bagi Hyukjae, wanita itu sudah cukup tua dan pantas menjadi ibu, dan Donghae mengetahui nama wanita itu.

Ruangan Siwon terpencil: hijau pucat dengan dua sofa hijau tua menghadap dua kursi kulit yang nyaman, dan memiliki suasana seperti klub pria-pria dewasa.

Dr. Siwon duduk di meja di ujung ruangan.

Saat Hyukjae dan Donghae masuk, Siwon berdiri dan berjalan kearah mereka di ruang tengah. Ia mengenakan celana hitam dan kaos leher terbuka berwarna biru pucat tanpa dasi.

Mata hitamnya yang cerah sepertinya tidak luput dari apapun.

"Donghae," Siwon tersenyum damai.

"Siwon," Donghae menjabat tangan Siwon.

"Kau ingat Hyukjae?"

"Tentu. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Selamat datang, Hyukjae."

"Hyukkie, saja," bisik Hyukjae saat Siwon menjabat tangannya lembut.

Hyukjae suka aksen Inggris Siwon yang masih menempel pada bahasa koreanya.

"Hyukkie," kata Siwon ramah, mempersilahkan mereka berdua duduk di sofa.

Donghae melambai kesalah satunya untuk Hyukjae.

Hyukjae duduk, mencoba untuk terlihat santai, menaruh tangan di lengan sofa, dan Donghae duduk di bagian lain sofa di sebelah Hyukjae jadi mereka berada di posisi yang tepat.

Meja kecil dengan satu lampu diantara mereka.

Hyukjae terpaku dengan rasa tertarik pada sebuah kotak disamping lampu itu. Ini tidak seperti apa yang ia pikirkan.

Hyukjae hanya membayangkan sebuah ruang putih dengan sofa kulit untuk tidur panjang berwarna hitam.

Terlihat santai dan terkontrol, Dr. Siwon duduk disalah satu kursi berlengan dan mengambil sebuah buku catatan.

Donghae menyilangkan kakinya, pergelangan kakinya beristirahat dilututnya, dan menaruh tangannya yang panjang di sofa.

Mengambil dengan salah satu tangannya yang lain, Donghae menemukan tangan Hyukjae di pegangan sofa dan memberikannya remasan untuk meyakinkan.

"Donghae meminta padaku, katanya kau akan menemaninya untuk salah satu sesi pertemuan kami," mulai Siwon lembut.

"Jadi seperti yang kau ketahui, kami melakukan sesi ini dengan perasaan yang nyaman–"

Hyukjae mengangkat salah satu alis, menghentikan Siwon ditengah pidatonya.

"Oh– um… aku sudah menandatangani NDA," bisik Hyukjae, malu dan kemudian Siwon berhenti.

Siwon dan Donghae menatap kearah Hyukjae, dan Donghae melepaskan tangannya.

"Sebuah Non-Disclosure Agreement (perjanjian tanpa keterbukaan)?" kening Dr. Siwon berkerut, dan ia menatap bingung kearah Donghae.

Donghae mengangkat bahu.

"Kau memulai semua hubunganmu dengan pria manis sepertinya dengan sebuah NDA?" tanya Siwon pada Donghae.

"Yang bersifat kontrak, ya aku melakukannya."

Bibir Dr. Choi itu berkedut mendengar jawaban Donghae.

"Apakah kau pernah memiliki tipe hubungan lain dengan mantan-mantan mu?" tanya Siwon, ia terlihat geli.

"Tidak," jawab Donghae setelah satu dentuman jantung Hyukjae, dan Donghae terlihat cukup geli juga.

"Seperti yang kutebak," Dr. Siwon mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Hyukjae.

"Well, kurasa kita tak perlu khawatir tentang rasa nyaman, tapi jika boleh aku menyarankan untuk kalian berdua mendiskusikan poin ini? Seperti yang aku mengerti, kau tak lagi tertarik oleh hubungan seperti itu."

"Kontrak berjenis lain, kuharap," kata Donghae lembut, memandang kearah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae merona dan Dr. Siwon menyipitkan matanya.

"Hyukkie. Kau harus memaafkanku, tapi mungkin aku mengetahui lebih banyak dari yang kau pikir. Donghae sudah sangat jujur padaku."

Hyukjae menatap gugup pada Donghae.

"Sebuah NDA? Itu pasti sangat mengejutkan bagimu," lanjut Siwon.

Hyukjae berkedip pada Donghae.

"Oh, aku pikir rasa terkejut akan hal itu telah memudar kearah yang lebih sepele, memberikan Donghae pengungkapan rahasia akhir-akhir ini," jawab Hyukjae, dengan suara lembut dan ragu.

Hyukjae terdengar sangat gugup.

"Aku yakin," tanggap Dr. Siwon tersenyum ramah kearah Hyukjae.

"Jadi, Donghae, hal apa yang ingin kau diskusikan?"

Donghae mengangkat bahunya seperti remaja masam.

"Hyukjae ingin menemuimu. Mungkin sebaiknya kau bertanya padanya."

Wajah Dr. Siwon menampakkan keterkejutan sekali lagi, dan ia menatap cerdas kearah Hyukjae.

Itu memalukan. Jadi Hyukjae menunduk.

"Apakah kau akan lebih nyaman jika Donghae meninggalkan kita untuk sejenak?"

Mata Hyukjae segera menatap Donghae dan Donghae balas menatapnya sambil berharap.

"Ya," Hyukjae berbisik.

Donghae membeku dan membuka mulutnya tetapi menutupnya lagi dengan cepat dan berdiri dalam satu gerakan anggun yang gesit.

"Aku akan berada di ruang tunggu," katanya, mulutnya datar, garis yang menyeramkan.

"Terima kasih, Donghae," kata Siwon pasif.

Donghae memberikan Hyukjae satu tatapan yang lama, kemudian bergerak keluar ruangan, tapi ia tidak membanting pintunya.

Hyukjae langsung santai sesegera itu juga.

"Dia mengintimidasimu?"

"Ya. Tapi tak lebih daripada biasanya," gumam Hyukjae merasa tidak setia, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Itu tidak mengejutkan bagiku, Hyukkie. Apa yang bisa aku bantu untukmu?"

Hyukjae menatap kearah bawah lagi.

"Dr. Siwon, aku tak pernah memiliki hubungan sebelumnya, dan Donghae itu… well, dia Donghae. Dan seminggu yang lalu, sebuah keputusan sudah terjadi. Aku tak punya kesempatan memikirkan ini."

"Apa yang perlu kau pikirkan?"

Hyukjae menatap kearah Siwon.

Kepala psikiater itu dimiringkan ke satu sisi saat ia menatap Hyukjae dengan kasihan, sepertinya.

"Well… Donghae mengatakan padaku bahwa ia bahagia untuk memberikan… er–" Hyukjae tergugup dan berhenti sesaat.

Itu lebih dari pada sekedar sulit untuk didiskusikan dari yang pernah ia bayangkan.

Dr. Siwon mendesah.

"Hyukkie, di waktu singkat kau mengenalnya, kau telah membuat kemajuan dengan pasienku lebih daripada yang kulakukan selama hampir dua tahun terakhir. Kau berpengaruh besar padanya. Kau harus melihat hal itu."

"Ia juga berpengaruh amat besar padaku. Aku tak tahu apakah aku pantas. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya," bisik Hyukjae.

"Itukah yang kau butuhkan dariku? Suatu keyakinan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Kebutuhan berubah," kata Siwon simpel.

"Donghae menemukan sendiri dalam situasi dimana metode menguasainya tak lagi efektif. Sangat sederhana, kau sudah memaksanya untuk melawan iblis dalam dirinya dan berpikir ulang," lanjutnya.

Hyukjae berkedip kearahnya. Ini merupakan sebuah gaung dari apa yang sudah Donghae katakan padanya.

"Ya, iblis dalam dirinya," gumam Hyukjae.

"Kita tak menyalahkannya, itu adalah masa lalunya. Donghae tahu apa iblisnya, seperti diriku, dan aku yakin kini kau juga mengetahuinya. Aku lebih fokus pada masa depan dan membuat Donghae dapat menempati tempat dimana ia inginkan."

Hyukjae membeku dan Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Istilah untuk cara ini disebut SFBT– maaf," Siwon tersenyum.

"Itu singkatan dari Solution-Focused Brief Therapy (Terapi Fokus pada Solusi). Intinya, itu mengarah ke tujuan yang diinginkan. Kami berkonsentrasi pada apa yang Donghae inginkan dan bagaimana kami membawanya kesana. Itu adalah sebuah pendekatan dialektik. Disana tak ada gunanya tentang melawan masa lalu, semua sudah dilakukan oleh ahli pikiran, psikologis dan psikiatris yang sudah Donghae datangi. Kami tahu mengapa Donghae seperti itu, tapi masa depannya adalah yang paling penting. Saat Donghae membayangkan dirinya sendiri, dimana ia ingin berada. Itu membuatmu pergi dan mendorongnya untuk melakukan terapi ini secara serius. Ia percaya bahwa tujuannya adalah sebuah hubungan percintaan denganmu. Hanya sederhana seperti itu, dan itu adalah usaha yang sedang kami lakukan. Tentu saja ada beberapa rintangan, haphephobia yang dideritanya misalnya."

" _Oh astaga... haphe apa?"_ batin Hyukjae tersentak.

"Maafkan aku. Maksudku adalah ketakutannya untuk disentuh," kata Dr. Siwon, menggelengkan kepalanya seperti memarahi dirinya sendiri.

"Dan aku yakin kau juga mengetahuinya."

Hyukjae merona dan mengangguk.

"Ia memiliki rasa benci-diri sendiri yang abnormal. Aku yakin ini bukanlah sebuah kejutan bagimu. Dan tentu saja ada juga parasomnia… um-teror di malam hari, maaf, untuk orang yang tertidur."

Hyukjae berkedip kearah Siwon, mencoba untuk menyerap semua kalimat panjang itu. Ia mengetahui semua itu. Tapi Siwon belum membahas masalah utamanya. Masalah Hyukjae.

"Tapi ia seorang yang sadis. Tentu saja, misal, ia memiliki kebutuhan yang tak dapat kuberikan."

Dr. Siwon memutar matannya, dan mulutnya menutup dengan garis lurus yang keras.

"Itu bukan lagi sebagai bagian dari seorang psikiatrik. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa banyak aku bilang padanya mengenai hal itu. Itu bahkan sudah tak bisa diklasifikasikan sebagai paraphilia lagi, tidak sejak tahun 90an," jelas Siwon membuat Hyukjae bingung lagi.

Hyukjae berkedip pada Siwon, dan Siwon tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Ini adalah sesuatu yang menjengkelkan bagiku," Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Donghae hanya berpikir yang terburuk di situasi apapun. Ini adalah bagian dari rasa benci pada dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja, ada hal seperti sexual sadism, tapi ini bukanlah penyakit; itu adalah pilihan gaya hidup. Dan jika itu dipraktikan secara aman, hubungan waras antara dua orang dewasa, maka itu bukanlah sebuah masalah. Yang aku yakin adalah Donghae sudah menjadikan ini sebagai tingkah laku dalam hubungan BDSM yang dilakukannya. Kau adalah kekasih pertama yang tidak memperbolehkannya, jadi ia tak ingin melakukannya. Tapi tentunya tak sesederhana itu."

"Mengapa tidak?"

Dr. Siwon mengangkat bahunya dengan sopan.

"Well… alasannya karena ia melakukannya. Hyukkie, itulah intinya. Dalam syarat dari terapi yang berfokus pada solusi, hanya sesimpel itu. Donghae ingin bersamamu. Untuk melakukannya, ia harus lebih lagi dari aspek ekstrim dari hubungan seperti itu. Setelah itu, apa yang kau tanyakan akan menjadi tak beralasan… bukan begitu?"

Hyukjae merona.

"Aku rasa juga begitu. Tapi aku khawatir ia akan melakukannya."

"Donghae menyadari itu dan ia telah melakukan hal yang selaras. Ia tidaklah gila," Dr. Siwon mendesah.

"Singkatnya, ia bukanlah seseorang yang sadis, Hyukkie. Ia marah, takut, pria muda yang cerdas, yang harus berurusan dengan orang brengsek saat ia lahir. Kita bisa menyangkal itu, dan menganalisa siapa, bagaimana dan caranya meninggal atau Donghae bisa maju dan memilih bagaimana ia ingin menjalani hidupnya. Ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang efektif baginya selama beberapa tahun ini, kurang atau lebih, tapi sejak ia menemukanmu, itu tak lagi efektif. Dan sebagai konsekuensinya, ia mengubah caranya. Kau dan aku harus menghormati pilihannya dan mendukungnya dalam hal itu."

Hyukjae memandang dengan mulut yang terbuka kearah Siwon.

"Itukah keyakinan untukku?"

"Sejauh yang kau bisa, Hyukkie. Tak ada garansi dalam hidup ini, dan itulah opini profesionalku," jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Hyukjae tersenyum juga, dengan lemah.

Dokter pelawak… Astaga.

"Tapi ia berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pecandu alkohol yang sudah sembuh."

"Donghae akan selalu berpikir yang terburuk tentang dirinya. Seperti yang aku katakan, ini adalah bagian dari dirinya yang membenci. Dalam kasusnya, tak perduli apapun. Sebenarnya ia gelisah tentang perubahan yang akan dibuatnya. Ia mungkin akan menunjukkan kepada dunia akan kesakitan emosionalnya, dimana, secara tidak sengaja, ia rasakan saat kau meninggalkan dirinya. Sebenarnya ia khawatir."

Dr. Siwon terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceramah.

"Aku tak bermaksud membebanimu akan seberapa penting dirimu dalam konversi Damascene, perjalanannya menuju Damaskus. Tapi kau memilikinya. Donghae tak akan sampai pada titik ini jika ia tidak bertemu denganmu. Secara pribadi aku tidak berpikir bahwa seorang alkoholik adalah analogi yang paling tepat, tapi itu cocok untuknya saat ini, nanti kurasa kita harus memberinya manfaat dari penyangkalan diri."

Memberi Donghae manfaat dari penyangkalan diri, Hyukjae membeku pada pikiran itu.

"Secara emosional, Donghae adalah remaja, Hyukkie. Ia melompati fase itu dalam hidupnya. Ia memosisikan seluruh energinya untuk menyukseskan bisnisnya dan ia sudah melampaui apa yang ia bayangkan. Dunia emosinya sedang bermain kejar-kejaran."

"Jadi, bagaimana aku menolongnya?"

Dr Siwon tertawa.

"Hanya lakukan apa yang sedang kau lakukan," jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Donghae sedang berada diujung tanduk. Senang melihatnya begitu, dan kau harus ingat kalau itu karena mu."

Hyukjae merona, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"Bisakah aku menanyakan satu hal lagi?"

"Tentu saja."

Hyukjae menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Sebagian dari diriku berpikir bahwa jika ia tidak sehancur ini ia tak akan… menginginkanku."

Alis Dr. Siwon terangkat karena terkejut.

"Itu hal yang sangat negatif yang kau katakan tentang dirimu sendiri, Hyukkie. Dan secara blak-blakan itu memberitahukan lebih tentang dirimu dibandingkan dengan Donghae. Mengejutkan bahwa kau juga tak percaya diri."

"Well, lihatlah dirinya… dan kemudian lihatlah aku."

Dr. Siwon membeku.

"Sudah. Aku melihat seorang pria muda yang menarik, dan aku melihat pria manis yang menarik. Hyukkie, mengapa kau tidak berpikir bahwa dirimu itu menarik?"

Oh, Hyukjae tak mau ini menjadi tentang dirinya.

Hyukjae mentap jari-jarinya sendiri, kemudian ada ketukan keras yang mengejutkannya.

Donghae masuk kedalam ruangan, menatap tajam pada Siwon dan Hyukjae bergantian.

Hyukjae merona dan menatap cepat pada Siwon, yang sedang tersenyum ramah pada Donghae.

"Selamat datang kembali, Donghae," kata Siwon.

"Kurasa waktu habis, Siwon."

"Hampir, Donghae. Bergabunglah dengan kami."

Donghae duduk, disamping Hyukjae kali ini, dan menempatkan tangan secara posesif didengkul Hyukjae. Gerakannya secara tidak langsung teramati oleh Dr. Siwon.

"Apakah kau memiliki pertanyaan lain, Hyukkie?" tanya Siwon dan perhatiannya nampak nyata.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala.

"Donghae?"

"Tidak hari ini, Siwon."

Siwon mengangguk.

"Mungkin akan bermanfaat jika kalian beardua datang lagi. Aku yakin Hyukkie akan memiliki beberapa pertanyaan lagi."

Donghae mengangguk, enggan, sedangkan Hyukjae merona.

Sepertinya Siwon ingin menyelidiki hal ini.

Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae, dan bertanya padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ia bertanya lembut.

Hyukjae tersenyum pada Donghae, mengangguk.

Donghae meremas tangan Hyukjae dan berputar kearah Siwon.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"Ia akan baik," kata Siwon meyakinkan.

"Bagus. Beritahu aku tentang kemajuannya."

"Tentu."

Dan seperti yang kita tahu, mereka berbicara tentang Taeyeon.

"Bisakah kita pergi dan merayakan promosimu?" tanya Donghae pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengangguk malu saat Donghae bangkit. Mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Dr. Siwon, dan Donghae mengarahkan Hyukjae keluar dengan terburu-buru.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Di jalan, Donghae menghadap kearah Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana tadi?" Suaranya penasaran.

"Tadi bagus."

Dan Donghae segera memandang Hyukjae curiga.

Hyukjae memiringkan kepala kesatu sisi.

"Mr. Lee, kumohon jangan menatapku dengan cara seperti itu. Di bawah perintah dokter, aku akan memberikanmu manfaat penyangkalan pada diri sendiri."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Mulut Donghae terpuntir dan matanya menyipit.

"Masuk kedalam mobil," perintahnya saat membuka pintu penumpang Saab.

Oh, perubahan arah.

Apple Hyukjae bergetar. Ia segera mengeluarkannya dari saku.

"Hai!"

" _Hyukkie, hai_ …"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae, yang memandang dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan.

"Kangin," bisik Hyukjae pada Donghae.

Donghae menatap tenang kearah Hyukjae, tapi matanya mengeras. Apakah ia pikir Hyukjae tak menyadari itu?

Hyukjae mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kangin lagi.

"Maaf Aku belum menghubungimu. Apakah ini tentang besok?" tanya Hyukjae pada Kangin, tapi memandang Donghae.

" _Yeah, dengar. Aku barbicara dengan seorang pria di rumah Lee, jadi aku tahu kemana aku akan mengantar foto-foto itu, dan aku harus ada disana antara pukul lima dan enam… setelah itu, aku bebas_."

"Well, sebenarnya aku bersama dengan Donghae, dan jika kau ingin, ia bilang kau bisa tinggal ditempatnya."

Donghae menutup mulutnya menjadi garis keras.

Kangin terdiam beberapa saat, menyerap kabar itu.

Hyukjae ngeri, ia belum punya kesempatan berbicara pada Kangin tentang Donghae.

" _Okay_ , _hubunganmu_ _dengan Lee, serius ya_?"

Hyukjae berbalik dari mobil dan menuju ke sisi lain trotoar.

"Ya."

" _Seberapa serius_?"

Hyukjae memutar mata dan berhenti sejenak.

Kesialannya adalah mengapa Donghae harus mendengarkan?

"Serius."

" _Apakah ia sedang bersamamu sekarang? Karena itukan kau berbicara monosyllables (satu kata)_?"

"Ya."

" _Oke. Jadi apakah kau diperbolehkan pergi keluar besok_?"

"Tentu saja boleh."

Hyukjae secara otomatis menyilangkan jari.

" _Jadi, dimana aku harus menemuimu_?"

"Kau bisa menjemputku di tempat kerja," tawar Hyukjae.

" _Oke_."

"Aku akan mengirimmu alamatnya."

" _Pukul berapa_?"

"Bisakah pukul enam?"

" _Tentu. Sampai jumpa, Hyukkie. Sangat berharap. Aku merindukanmu_."

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar.

"Keren. Sampai jumpa," kemudian Hyukjae mematikan telpon dan berbalik.

Donghae bersender di mobil memperhatikan Hyukjae, ekspresinya sulit ditebak.

"Bagaimana temanmu?" tanyanya santai.

"Kabarnya baik. Ia akan menjemputku dari tempat kerja, dan kurasa kami akan pergi minum. Apakah kau mau bergabung?"

Donghae ragu, mata coklat-gelapnya dingin.

"Kau tak berpikir ia akan mencoba melakukan sesuatu?"

"Tidak!" sentak Hyukjae, dengan nada jengkel, dan tak lupa memutar mata.

"Okay," Donghae mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Kau akan berkumpul dengan temanmu, dan aku akan menemuimu di malam harinya."

Hyukjae mengira akan terjadi pertengkaran, dan izin Donghae yang begitu mudah membuat Hyukjae goyah.

"Lihat? Aku bisa masuk akal," gumam Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Bibir Hyukjae terpuntir.

"Bisakah aku mengemudi?"

Donghae berkedip kearah Hyukjae, terkejut akan keinginannya.

"Aku rasa lebih baik kau tidak."

"Mengapa, jujur saja?"

"Karena aku tak suka disupiri."

"Kau disupiri pagi ini, dan kau sepertinya baik-baik saja disupiri Taylor."

"Aku mempercayai kemampuan mengemudi Taylor."

"Dan tidak dengan kemampuanku?" geram Hyukjae menaruh tangan dipinggang.

"Sejujurnya, rasa sok tahumu yang aneh tak memiliki batas. Aku sudah mengemudi sejak aku berumur lima belas tahun."

Donghae segera mengangkat bahunya sebagai respon, seperti tak ada pengaruhnya atau apapun. Oh, dia sungguh menjengkelkan!

"Apakah ini mobilku?" tanya Hyukje.

Donghae mengerinyit kearah Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja ini mobilmu."

"Karenanya berikan aku kuncinya, please. Aku baru mengemudikannya dua kali, hanya saat berangkat dan pulang kerja. Kini kau mengambil semua kesenangannya," Hyukjae berada dalam mode cemberut.

Bibir Donghae berkedut dan membentuk senyuman.

"Tapi kau tak tahu mau kemana kita pergi."

"Aku yakin kau bisa memberiku petunjuk, Mr. Lee. Kau telah melakukannya dengan baik sejauh ini."

Donghae menatap kearah Hyukjae kemudian tersenyum, senyum malu-malunya yang baru benar-benar membahayakan bagi Hyukjae dan mengambil seluruh nafas, menawan sekali.

"Kerja bagus, eh?" gumam Donghae.

Hyukjae merona.

"Sebagian besar, ya."

"Well, jika itu yang kau mau," Donghae memberikan Hyukjae kunci, berjalan memutar ke pintu pengemudi, dan membukanya untuk Hyukjae.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

"Belok kiri disini," Donghae memberi perintah, dan mereka berjalan ke utara.

"Sial– pelan-pelan, Hyukkie," geram Donghae sambil memegangi dashboard.

Oh, demi Tuhan, Hyukjae memutar mata sekarang, tapi tidak berbalik kearah Donghae.

Van Morrison bernyanyi di sound sistem mobil.

"Pelankan!"

"Aku memelankan lajunya!"

Donghae mendesah.

"Apa yang dikatakan Siwon?"

Hyukjae mendengar rasa keragu-raguan di suara Donghae.

"Aku kan sudah bilang. Katanya aku harus memberimu manfaat dari penyangkalan diri."

Sial, mungkin Hyukjae harus membiarkan Donghae mengemudi. Kemudian Hyukjae bisa menontonnya.

Kenyataannya...

Hyukjae memberi sinyal menepi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae galak, memperingatkan.

"Membiarkanmu mengemudi."

"Mengapa?"

"Jadi aku bisa menontonmu."

Donghae segera tertawa.

"Tidak, tidak, kau ingin mengemudi. Jadi, kau mengemudi, dan aku yang akan menontonmu."

Hyukjae memandang Donghae marah.

"Perhatikan jalanannya!" teriak Donghae.

Darah Hyukjae mendidih.

Baik!

Hyukjae pinggirkan mobil hanya tepat sebelum lampu jalan dan bergerak keluar mobil, menutup pintunya dan berdiri di trotoar, menatap kearah Donghae.

Donghae jadi keluar dari mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya marah, menatap Hyukjae tajam.

"Tidak. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tak bisa parkir disini."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Lalu mengapa kau parkir disini?"

"Karena aku harus mengemudi dengan perintahmu yang menyalak itu. Pilihlah antara kau yang mengemudi atau kau diam dengan cara mengemudiku!"

"Hyukjae, masuk kedalam mobil sebelum kita ditilang."

"Tidak."

Donghae berkedip kearah Hyukjae, bingung, kemudian menggerakkan tangan diatas rambutnya sendiri, dan kemarahannya menjadi sebuah kebingungan. Ia terlihat sangat komikal, dan Hyukjae tak bisa menahan senyum melihat itu.

Donghae membeku.

"Apa?" salak Donghae lagi.

"Kau."

"Oh, Hyukjae! Kau adalah pria manis yang paling membuat frustasi di planet ini!" geram Donghae mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

"Baik, aku akan mengemudi."

Hyukjae pegang ujung jaket Donghae dan menarik si tampan itu kearahnya.

"Bukan, kaulah pria paling membuat frustasi di planet ini, Mr. Lee."

Donghae memandang Hyukjae, matanya gelap dan intens, ia menaruh tangannya disekeliling pinggang Hyukjae dan memeluknya, mendekapnya erat.

"Mungkin itu berarti kita tercipta untuk satu sama lain," katanya lembut sambil menghirup harum tubuh Hyukjae, hidungnya dirambut Hyukjae.

Hyukjae lingkarkan tangan ditubuh Donghae dan menutup mata. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak tadi pagi, ia merasa releks.

"Oh… Hyukkie, Hyukkie, Hyukkie," bisik Donghae bernafas, bibirnya menyentuh rambut Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengencangkan pelukan, dan mereka berdiri, diam, menikmati momen yang hening tanpa diduga itu, di pinggir jalan.

Melepas Hyukjae, Donghae membuka pintu penumpang.

Hyukjae segera naik dan duduk diam, menonton Donghae memutari mobil.

Menyalakan mobil, Donghae mengarahkan mobil ke jalan, secara tak sadar menggumamkan lagu bersama Van Morrison. Hyukjae tak pernah mendengar Donghae bernyanyi, bahkan di shower, tak pernah.

Hyukjae membeku.

Donghae memiliki suara yang merdu, tentu saja.

Lagunya berakhir dan Donghae nyengir.

"Kau tahu, jika kita mendapatkan tilang, pemilik mobil ini adalah atas namamu."

"Well, untungnya aku dipromosikan. Aku bisa membayar dendanya," kata Hyukjae bangga, menatap pada wajah Donghae yang tampan.

Bibir Donghae berkedut.

Tetap ada lagu lain dari Van Morrison saat ia masuk mengarah ke utara.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ini kejutan. Apa lagi yang Siwon katakan?"

Hyukjae mendesah.

"Ia membicarakan tentang FFFSTB atau sejenisnya."

"SFTB. Pilihan terapi terakhir," gumam Donghae.

"Kau sudah mencoba yang lain?"

Donghae mendengus.

"Sayang, aku sudah disarankan mengambil semuanya. Cognitivism, Freud, functionalism, Gestalt, behaviorism… Sebutkan semua, sudah bertahun-tahun aku menjalani itu," kata Donghae dan nada suaranya mengkhianati rasa pahit yang dialaminya.

Rasa benci yang terdapat dalam suaranya sangat menggangu.

"Apa kau pikir pilihan terakhir ini akan membantu?"

"Apa yang Siwon katakan?"

"Ia bilang tak perlu membongkar masa lalumu. Fokus pada masa depan, dimana kau ingin berada."

Donghae mengangguk tapi mengangkat bahunya pada waktu yang bersamaan, ekspersinya waspada.

"Apa lagi?" desaknya.

"Ia membicarakan ketakutanmu akan sentuhan, meskipun ia mengatakannya dengan nama lain. Tentang mimpi burukmu dan rasa benci diri sendiri yang kau alami."

Hyukjae melihat itu semua, dan dalam cahaya malam, Donghae termenung, menggigiti kuku jempolnya saat mengemudi. Ia menatap ke arah Hyukjae cepat.

"Perhatikan jalannya, Mr. Lee," perintah Hyukjae, dengan alis terangkat.

Donghae terlihat senang, dan sedikit jengkel.

"Kau membuatku penasaran, Hyukjae. Apa lagi yang ia katakan?"

Hyukjae menelan ludah.

"Dia berpikir bahwa kau bukanlah seorang yang sadis," bisik Hyukjae.

"Benarkah?" bisik Donghae dan membeku.

Suasana di mobil berubah.

"Dia mengatakan hal itu tak ditangani oleh seorang psikiater. Tidak sejak tahun 90an," kata Hyukjae cepat mencoba menyelamatkan mood diantara mereka.

Wajah Donghae gelap, dan ia menghela nafas perlahan.

"Siwon dan aku memiliki pendapat yang berbeda tentang itu," katanya pelan.

"Dia bilang kau selalu berpikir yang terburuk tentang dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu itu benar," gumam Hyukjae.

"Ia juga membicarakan sexual sadism, tapi ia bilang itu adalah pilihan gaya hidup, bukan kondisi psikis. Mungkin itulah yang kau pikirkan."

Mata coklat-gelap Donghae menatap kearah Hyukjae lagi, dan bibirnya membentuk garis suram.

"Jadi– sekali pertemuan dengan dokter yang baik dan kini kau adalah seorang ahli," kata Donghae kasar dan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

Hyukjae mendesah.

"Dengar, jika kau tak ingin mendengar apa yang aku katakan, jangan bertanya," gumam Hyukjae lembut.

Hyukjae tak ingin perdebatan.

Lagipula Donghae benar, apa yang Hyukjae tahu tentang semua hal sialan itu? Bahkan apakah Hyukjae ingin mengetahuinya? Hyukjae bisa mendaftar poin pentingnya, sifat gila kontrolnya, sifat posesifnya, sifat pencemburunya, sifat overprotektifnya dan Hyukjae benar-benar mengerti dari mana asal semua itu.

Hyukjae bahkan bisa mengerti mengapa Donghae tak suka disentuh, ia sudah melihat luka ditubuh Donghae.

Hyukjae hanya bisa membayangkan luka mental Donghae, dan ia hanya pernah melihatnya mimpi buruk sekali.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau diskusikan," Donghae menghentikan pikiran Hyukjae saat ia keluar, mengarah ke barat, kearah matahari terbenam.

"Ia memanggilku kekasihmu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae, nadanya mendamaikan.

"Well, dia bukan Siwon kalau sudah puas dengan caranya. Ku rasa itu adalah deskripsi yang paling akurat. Benar kan?"

"Apakah dulu kau berpikir submu adalah kekasihmu?"

Dahi Donghae berkerut lagi, tapi kali ini ia berpikir. Ia membelokkan Saab dengan lembut kembali kearah utara.

"Tidak. Mereka adalah parter seksual," gumam Donghae, suaranya waspada lagi.

"Kau lah satu-satunya kekasihku. Dan aku mau kau lebih dari sekedar kekasihku."

Oh… kata-kata sihir itu lagi, penuh dengan kemungkinan. Itu membuat Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Aku tahu," bisik Hyukjae, berusaha keras menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

"Aku hanya butuh sedikit waktu, Donghae. Untuk memikirkan beberapa hari terakhir."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae aneh, bingung, kepalanya miring kesatu sisi. Setelah itu, lampu jalan tempat mereka berhenti berubah hijau. Ia mengangguk dan menyalakan musik lagi, dan diskusi mereka berakhir.

Van Morrison masih bernyanyi, lebih optimis sekarang, tentang malam yang indah untuk menari dibawah rembulan.

Hyukjae menatap keluar pada pohon pinus dan cemara yang berwarna keemasan dibawah cahaya matahari terbenam, bayangan panjang jatuh melintasi jalanan.

Donghae sudah beralih kejalanan dalam kota, dan mereka mengarah ke barat ke arah The Sound.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanya Hyukjae lagi saat mereka berbelok ke jalan.

Hyukjae membaca nama jalannya, dan ia langsung tercengang sebelum akhirnya menatap ke arah Donghae.

"Kejutan," kata Donghae dan disusul dengan senyuman misterius.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

 **THANKS TO:**

 **Fd97 | Sweetgalaxy | Puppygirl | Lovehyukkie19 | Cosmojewel | Zia yeoja | Fff | Kimi | Elf forever | Yeojamee90 | Yu n me | Yola1 | Nemonkey | Kimziefalef | Elfishy09 | Leeteukssi | Macchxto | Haehyuk is real | Yaoi readers-ssu | Tangan haehyuk | Bintangjatuh | Cottonplushieee | Meonk and deog | Dnetrash | Amandhharu | Taetae-track | Jaeme | Pepepsoy | Dne1986 | Endah1146 | Xiuxian13 | Aaa | Eunhaekz | Isroie106 | Sunxmoon hhs | Mongihyuk | Jewel0404 | meigyum | eunhaejunior55 | Hajeel**

Maaf atas keterlambatan apdetnya ya, kemarin sabtu kebetulan aku ada urusan sampe malem. Maklum, namanya juga malem minggu, si Dongek suka main ke rumah aku*digampar Hyukmama*

See you di chap selanjutnya ya?  
Kalo mau nulis-nulis dikotak revieewww jg silakan, ok? Aku baca kok pasti hihihi

Pppaiii!~~


	22. Chapter 22

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **L** ee Sungmin **  
C** ho Kyuhyun **K** im Hyuna **  
A** hn Chilhyun(Kangta) **K** won Boa  
 **H** angeng **K** im Heechul  
 **K** im Taeyeon **T** iffany Hwang **  
K** im Youngwoon **K** im Jungmo **  
J** ang Hyunseung **K** im Ryeowook  
 **J** essica Jung **P** ark Jungsoo  
 **S** hin Donghee **C** hoi Siwon **  
T** aylor Martini **G** ail Jones **  
C** hoi Minho **K** im Jaekyung **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Perubahan nama keluarga (marga) dan tempat, lokasi gedung, langsung didalam cerita, sengaja gak aku tulis dicast satu-satu karena nanti kepenuhan hahaha  
Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, gak perlu maksain diri buat baca(?).  
Daftar istilah ada dibagian paling akhir –kalo ada(?).

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Donghae membelok tajam ke kiri, dan mereka segera dihadapkan oleh dua gerbang logam putih berukir yang diatur dalam dinding batu pasir bertinggi enam kaki.

Donghae menekan tombol pada pegangan pintu dan jendela listrik berdengung pelan masuk dalam kusen pintu.

Dia meninju nomor ke papan kunci dan gerbang terbuka menyambut mereka. Ia melirik Hyukjae, dan ekspresinya berubah.

Dia tampak tidak pasti, gugup bahkan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hyukjae, dan tak bisa menutupi kekhawatiran dalam suaranya.

"Sebuah gagasan," kata Donghae dengan tenang dan dengan mudah mengendarai Saab melewati gerbang.

Mereka menuju ke jalur pohon-pohon yang hanya cukup lebar untuk dua mobil. Di satu sisi, pohon-pohon membentuk lingakaran daerah berhutan padat, dan di sisi lain ada daerah padang rumput yang luas di mana sebelumnya merupakan lahan pertanian yang dibiarkan kosong.

Rumput dan bunga liar telah menguasai lahan itu, menciptakan pemandangan indah pedesaan, sebuah padang rumput, di mana angin sore lembut beriak melalui rumput dan matahari senja menyepuh bunga-bunga liar.

Itu indah-benar-benar tenang, dan tiba-tiba Hyukjae membayangkan dirinya tengah berbaring di rumput dan menatap langit musim panas biru jernih.

Pikiran yang menggoda tapi membuatnya merasa rindu untuk beberapa alasan yang asing.

Betapa aneh.

Jalur jalan melengkung di sekelilingnya dan terbuka menjadi jalur kendaraan didepan sebuah rumah bergaya Mediterania yang mengesankan dari batu pasir merah muda lembut.

Rumah itu megah. Semua lampu menyala, setiap jendela cerah diterangi oleh senja.

Ada sebuah BMW hitam diparkir di depan garasi empat mobil, tetapi Donghae berhenti di luar serambi besar.

Hyukjae jadi ingin tahu siapa yang tinggal di sini. Dan mengapa mereka mengunjunginya.

Donghae melirik cemas pada Hyukjae saat ia mematikan mesin mobil.

"Apakah kau akan berpikiran terbuka?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening.

"Donghae, aku sudah membutuhkan pikiran terbuka sejak hari pertama aku bertemu denganmu."

Donghae tersenyum ironis dan mengangguk.

"Poin bagus yang kau buat dengan baik, Tuan Lee. Mari kita pergi."

Pintu kayu gelap terbuka, dan seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam gelap, senyum yang manis, dan setelan ungu tajam berdiri menunggu.

Hyukjae bersyukur ia sudah mengganti pakaian tadi menjadi kemeja bercorak angkatan laut untuk mengesankan Dr. Choi.

Oke, Hyukjae tidak memakai sepatu kulit pembunuh seperti Donghae tapi tetap saja, Hyukjae tidak mengenakan celana jeans.

"Mr. Lee," gumam wanita itu kemudian tersenyum hangat dan mereka berjabat tangan.

"Miss Sohee," katanya sopan.

Sohee tersenyum pada Hyukjae dan mengulurkan tangannya, yang Hyukjae jabat.

Dan tatapan merona Sohee pada Donghae yang menunjukan tidakkah-dia-seperti-impian-berharap-dia-jadi-milikku tak terlewatkan oleh Hyukjae.

"Ahn Sohee," gumam Sohee riang.

"Lee Hyukjae," gumam Hyukjae kembali padanya.

Sohee kemudian berdiri di samping, menyambut mereka ke dalam rumah. Itu merupakan sebuah kejutan ketika Hyukjae melangkah masuk.

Tempat ini kosong, benar-benar kosong.

Mereka menemukan diri mereka dalam ruang masuk yang besar. Dinding berwarna bunga Primose kuning pudar dengan bekas lecet di mana lukisan-lukisan pasti pernah digantung. Semua yang tersisa adalah perlengkapan lampu kristal kuno.

Lantainya kayu yang kusam.

Ada pintu tertutup dikedua sisi dekat mereka, tetapi Donghae tidak memberi Hyukjae waktu untuk memahami apa yang terjadi.

"Ayo," kata Donghae, dan mengambil tangan Hyukjae, dia membawa Hyukjae melewati gapura di depan mereka ke ruang depan dalam yang lebih besar.

Itu didominasi oleh tangga luas yang melengkung dengan pagar besi yang rumit tapi Donghae tetap tidak berhenti. Dia membawa Hyukjae melalui ruang utama, yang kosong, kecuali karpet emas pudar besar –karpet terbesar yang pernah Hyukjae lihat. Dan ada empat lampu kristal.

Namun niat Donghae sekarang jelas saat mereka menuju seberang ruangan dan keluar melalui pintu Prancis terbuka ke teras batu besar.

Di bawah mereka ada setengah lapangan sepak bola rerumputan terawat, tetapi di luar itu adalah pemandangannya.

" _Wow_."

Panorama yang tak terganggu benar-benar mengagumkan, mengejutkan bahkan: saat senja kala temaram di sekitar sungai.

Di kejauhan terletak sebuah pulau yang Hyukjae tak tau apa itu namanya, dan yang lebih lanjut lagi pada malam yang sejernih kristal ini, matahari tenggelam perlahan-lahan, bercahaya merah darah dan jingga api, melampaui Taman Nasional Olympic.

Gradasi warna Vermillion bercampur di langit-opal, aquamarine, cerulean, bergabung dengan ungu gelap dari sedikit awan tipis dan tanah.

Itu adalah saat-saat terbaik dari alam, sebuah simfoni visual yang diatur di langit dan tercermin dalam perairan yang tenang dan tergambar dalam sungai.

Hyukjae hilang dalam pemandangan ini, menatap, mencoba untuk menyerap keindahan tersebut. Ia bahkan baru menyadari kalau ia menahan napas dengan kagum, dan Donghae masih memegang tangannya.

Saat Hyukjae dengan enggan berpaling dari pemandangan, Donghae menatap cemas pada Hyukjae.

"Kau membawaku ke sini untuk mengagumi pemandangan?" bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk, ekspresinya serius.

"Ini mengejutkan, Donghae. Terima kasih," bisik Hyukjae, membiarkan matanya menikmati pemandangan lagi.

Donghae melepaskan tangan Hyukjae.

"Apakah kau ingin melihat semuanya ini selama sisa hidupmu?" desah Donghae.

Dengan cepat Hyukjae memalingkan wajah kembali pada Donghae, mata Donghae coklat-gelap yang termenung.

Hyukjae rasa mulutnya kini sekarang sedang menganga, dan ia melongo dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku selalu ingin tinggal di pantai. Aku berlayar naik dan turun di sungai sambil mendambakan rumah-rumah ini. Tempat ini belum terlalu lama dijual. Aku ingin membelinya, menghancurkan itu, dan membangun rumah baru- untuk kita," bisik Donghae dan matanya bercahaya, dengan harapan dan impian.

Hyukjae terguncang.

 _Hidup, di sini! Dalam surga yang indah ini! Selama sisa hidupku_...

"Ini hanya ide," tambah Donghae, dengan hati-hati.

Hyukjae melirik kembali untuk menilai interior rumah. Berapa banyak nilainya? Itu pasti, seperti lima, atau sepuluh juta dolar? Ia tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau ingin menghancurkannya?" tanya Hyukjae, melihat ke arah Donghae.

Wajah Donghae sedikit kecewa.

"Aku ingin membuat rumah yang lebih berkelanjutan, menggunakan teknik ekologi terbaru. Kyuhyun bisa membangunnya."

Hyukjae menatap kembali ke ruangan. Miss Ahn Sohee ada di sisi yang jauh, menunggu di dekat pintu masuk. Dia seorang makelar, tentu saja.

Hyukjae melihat ruangan ini tinggi dan besar dua kali lipat, sedikit seperti ruang besar di Galleria Foret.

Ada balkon di atas yang pasti mendarat di lantai kedua. Ada perapian besar dan barisan pintu Prancis yang membuka sepanjang teras. Rumah ini memiliki pesona dunia lama.

"Bisakah kita melihat di sekitar rumah?"

Donghae berkedip pada Hyukjae.

"Tentu," gumam Donghae mengangkat bahu, bingung.

Wajah Miss Sohee menyala seperti Natal ketika mereka berdua kembali masuk. Dia senang untuk membawa mereka pada tur dan memberi mereka penjelasan lancar.

Rumah ini besar: dua belas ribu kaki persegi pada tanah seluas enam acre. Serta ruang utama, ada ruang makan, mungkin lebih tepat kalau disebut ruang perjamuan, dapur dengan ruang keluarga yang tersambung, ruang musik, perpustakaan, ruang kerja dan banyak lagi sehingga Hyukjae begitu takjub, kolam renang dalam ruangan dan ruang latihan olahraga dengan sauna dan kamar uap terpasang.

Di lantai bawah di ruang bawah tanah ada ruang bioskop dan ruang permainan.

Miss Sohee menunjukan segala macam fitur-fitur, tetapi pada dasarnya rumah ini indah dan jelas pada suatu waktu adalah rumah keluarga yang bahagia.

Agak sedikit kotor sekarang, tapi itu memang karena tidak ada yang memperhatikan.

Saat mereka mengikuti Miss Sohee menaiki tangga utama megah ke lantai dua, Hyukjae hampir tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya, rumah itu memiliki semua yang Hyukjae bisa harapkan untuk sebuah rumah.

'Tak bisakah kau membuat rumah yang lebih ekologis dan mandiri?"

Donghae berkedip pada Hyukjae, bingung.

"Aku harus bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Dia ahli dalam semua ini."

Sohee membawa mereka ke kamar utama di mana jendela penuh tinggi terbuka ke balkon, dan pemandangannya masih spektakuler.

Hyukjae bisa duduk di tempat tidur dan menatap keluar sepanjang hari, menonton kapal berlayar dan perubahan cuaca.

Ada lima kamar tidur tambahan di lantai ini.

 _Astaga, pasti untuk anak-anak kita nanti?_

Hyukjae mendorong pikiran itu buru-buru ke satu sisi. Ia sudah memiliki terlalu banyak pikiran untuk diproses.

Sohee sibuk menyarankan untuk Donghae bagaimana lahan bisa mengakomodasi lapangan untuk menunggang kuda dan lapangan untuk latihan menunggang.

"Lapangan latihan akan dibangun dimana padang rumput saat ini?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Ya," kata Sohee dengan cerah.

Bagi Hyukjae padang rumput terlihat seperti tempat untuk berbaring di rumput yang panjang dan piknik, bukan untuk beberapa Setan iblis berkaki empat berkeliaran.

Kembali di ruang utama, Sohee diam-diam menghilang, dan Donghae membawa Hyukjae keluar lagi ke teras.

Matahari telah terbenam dan lampu dari kota-kota di semenanjung Olympic berkelap-kelip di sisi yang jauh dari sungai.

Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya dan menaikkan dagu Hyukjae dengan jari telunjuknya, menatap tajam tepat ke mata.

"Terlalu banyak untuk dipikirkan?" tanya Donghae, ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Aku ingin memastikan kau menyukainya sebelum membelinya."

"Pemandangannya?"

Donghae mengangguk.

"Aku suka pemandangannya, dan suka rumah yang ada di sini."

"Kau suka?"

Hyukjae tersenyum malu-malu pada Donghae.

"Donghae, kau telah membuatku setuju di padang rumput."

Bibir Donghae terpisah saat ia menghirup nafas tajam, kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi seringai, dan tangannya tiba-tiba mengenggam rambut Hyukjae dan mulutnya ada di mulut Hyukjae.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Kembali di mobil saat mereka menuju Seoul, suasana hati Donghae telah jauh lebih baik.

"Jadi kau akan membelinya?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Ya."

"Kau akan menaruh Galleria Foret di pasaran?"

Donghae mengerutkan kening.

"Mengapa aku melakukan itu?"

"Untuk membayar…" Suara Hyukjae menghilang, tentu saja. Ia segera merona.

Donghae menyeringai ke arah Hyukjae.

"Percayalah, aku bisa membelinya."

"Apakah kau suka menjadi kaya?"

"Ya. Tunjukkan padaku seseorang yang tidak suka menjadi kaya," kata Donghae muram.

Oke, lebih baik Hyukjae pindah dari topik itu dengan cepat.

"Hyukjae, kau akan belajar untuk menjadi kaya juga, jika kau mengatakan ya," kata Donghae lirih.

"Kekayaan bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah aku cita-citakan, Donghae," gumam Hyukjae mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tahu. Aku suka itu tentangmu. Tapi kau tidak pernah kelaparan sebelumnya," kata Donghae singkat. Kata-katanya sangat memprihatinkan.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Hyukjae dengan riang, mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Untuk merayakan," gumam Donghae langsung rileks.

"Merayakan apa, rumah?"

"Apakah kau sudah lupa? Perananmu sebagai Editor."

"Oh ya," gumam Hyukjae tersenyum.

Luar biasa, Hyukjae sudah lupa.

"Di mana?"

"The Mile High Club, klubku."

"Klubmu?"

"Ya. Salah satu dari milikku."

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

The Mile High Club ada di lantai 76 dari gedungnya, bahkan lebih tinggi daripada apartemen Donghae. Itu sangat modern dan memiliki pemandangan paling memusingkan kepala di Seoul.

"Cristal, Tuan Hyukjae?" gumam Donghae memberi Hyukjae segelas sampanye dingin saat Hyukjae duduk bertengger di bangku bar.

"Wah, terima kasih, Sir," balas Hyukjae menekankan kata terakhir dengan genit, mengedipkan bulu matanya pada Donghae dengan sengaja.

Donghae menatap pada Hyukjae dan wajahnya menggelap.

"Apakah kau menggodaku, Tuan Hyukjae?"

"Ya, Mr. Lee. Apa yang akan kau lakukan tentang hal itu?"

"Aku yakin aku bisa memikirkan sesuatu," kata Donghae, suaranya rendah.

"Ayo, meja kita sudah siap."

Ketika mereka mendekati meja, Donghae berhenti, tangannya di siku Hyukjae.

"Pergilah dan lepaskan celana dalammu," bisik Donghae.

Sebuah gelitikan lezat berjalan turun ke tulang belakang Hyukjae.

"Pergilah," perintah Donghae pelan.

Hyukjae berkedip ke arah Donghae, tapi Donghae tidak tersenyum, dia benar-benar serius.

Setiap otot di bawah pinggang Hyukjae mengencang.

Hyukjae menyerahkan gelas sampanye, memutar tajam tumitnya, dan menuju kamar kecil. Sial. Mungkin klub ini benar-benar cocok namanya.

Toilet memiliki desain modern, semua terbuat dari kayu gelap, granit hitam, dan siraman cahaya dari halogen yang ditempatkan secara strategis. Dalam privasi kamar kecil, Hyukjae menyeringai saat ia melepaskan diri dari celana dalamnya.

Sekali lagi bersyukur, ia memakai kemeja biru angkatan laut. Ia pikir itu pakaian yang sesuai untuk bertemu Dr. Siwon yang baik, oh ia tidak mengharapkan malam ini untuk berubah menjadi tak terduga tentu saja.

Hyukjae jadi langsung bergairah. Ia sebenarnya sedikit benci betapa mudahnya ia jatuh di bawah mantra Donghae. Tahu sekarang bahwa mereka tidak akan menghabiskan malam berbicara memecahkan semua masalah mereka dan peristiwa yang baru terjadi, tapi bagaimana Hyukjae bisa menolak Donghae?

Memeriksa penampilan di cermin, mata Hyukjae berbinar dan memerah dengan kegembiraan. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan kembali menuju ke klub.

Maksud Hyukjae, itu bukan seolah-olah ia belum pernah pergi tanpa celana dalam sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

"Bercintalah denganku," gumam Donghae sambil berdiri dengan sopan ketika Hyukjae kembali ke meja, ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

Donghae tampak seperti biasanya sempurna, dingin, tenang, dan percaya diri. Tentu saja, sekarang ia berbeda dari dirinya yang sebelumnya.

"Duduk di sampingku," kata Donghae.

Hyukjae meluncur ke kursi dan Donghae duduk.

"Aku sudah memesan makanan untukmu. Aku harap kau tak keberatan."

Donghae memberi Hyukjae setengah-gelas sampanye, memperhatikan Hyukjae dengan sungguh-sungguh dan di bawah pengawasannya, darah Hyukjae memanas lagi.

Donghae meletakkan tangannya di pahanya.

Hyukjae tegang dan membuka kaki sedikit.

Pelayan datang dengan sajian tiram di atas es yang dihancurkan.

Tiram.

"Aku pikir kau menyukai tiram setelah terakhir kali kau mencobanya," suara Donghae rendah, menggoda.

"Hanya sekali aku mencobanya," Hyukjae terengah-engah, suaranya mengekspos.

Bibir Donghae berkedut sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, Tuan Hyukjae, kapan kau mau belajar?" renung Donghae.

Donghae mengambil satu tiram dari piring dan mengangkat tangan lainnya dari pahanya. Hyukjae tersentak untuk mengantisipasi, tetapi Donghae meraih sepotong lemon.

"Pelajari apa?" tanya Hyukjae.

Astaga, jari-jari terampil Donghae dengan lembut meremas lemon di atas kerang.

"Makanlah," katanya, memegang erat tiram ke mulut Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memisahkan bibir, dan Donghae dengan lembut menempatkan tiram di bibir bawah Hyukjae.

"Miringkan kepalamu kebelakang perlahan-lahan," gumam Donghae.

Hyukjae melakukan sesuai permintaan Donghae dan tiram menyelip masuk tenggorokannya.

Donghae tidak menyentuhnya, hanya tiram saja. Donghae juga makan satu, kemudian menyuapi Hyukjae lagi.

Mereka melanjutkan rutinitas rumit itu sampai semua dua belas tiram habis. Kulit Donghae tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Hyukjae.

Itu membuat Hyukjae gila.

"Masih suka tiram?" tanya Donghae saat Hyukjae menelan yang terakhir.

Hyukjae mengangguk, memerah, menginginkan sentuhan Donghae.

"Bagus."

Hyukjae menggeliat di kursi. Mengapa hal itu bisa terasa begitu panas?

Donghae meletakkan tangannya dipahanya sendiri dengan santai, dan Hyukjae meleleh.

Sekarang. tolonglah. Sentuh aku, mohon hati Hyukjae.

Donghae menjalankan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah pahanya, mengangkatnya, kemudian menempatkannya kembali di tempat semula.

Pelayan menuangkan sampanye digelas dan membawa pergi piring-piring mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali dengan hidangan mereka, ikan barramundi, disajikan dengan asparagus, kentang tumis, dan saus hollandaise.

"Makanan favoritmu, Mr. Lee?"

"Sebagian besar pastinya, Tuan Hyukjae. Meskipun aku percaya itu ikan kod di Hotel Heathman."

Tangan Donghae bergerak naik dan turun dipahanya sendiri. Dan adegan itu membuat pernafasan Hyukjae tecekat, tapi Donghae masih tidak menyentuh Hyukjae.

Itu sangat membuat frustrasi.

Hyukjae mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi pada pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku ingat kita berada di ruang makan pribadi dulu, membahas kontrak."

"Hari bahagia," kata Donghae, menyeringai. "Kali ini aku berharap untuk bisa bercinta dengan dirimu."

Donghae menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil pisaunya, kemudian dia menggigit ikannya. Dia melakukan ini dengan sengaja.

"Jangan mengandalkan itu," gumam Hyukjae dengan cemberut dan Donghae melirik pada Hyukjae, geli.

"Ngomong-ngomong bicara tentang kontrak, NDA," tambah Hyukjae.

"Sudah aku robek," kata Donghae singkat.

"Apa? Sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Kau yakin aku tak akan lari ke Koran Seoul Times memberikan uraian?" goda Hyukjae.

Donghae tertawa dan itu adalah suara yang indah, ia tampak begitu muda.

"Tidak, aku percaya padamu. Aku akan memberikanmu manfaat dari keraguan."

Hyukjae menyeringai malu-malu pada Donghae.

"Aku juga," desah Hyukjae.

Mata Donghae menyala.

"Aku sangat senang kau mengenakan pakaian seperti itu," gumam Donghae.

Dan hasrat langsung mengalir melalui darah Hyukjae yang sudah terlalu panas.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyentuhku?" desis Hyukjae.

"Merindukan sentuhanku?" tanya Donghae menyeringai dan ia juga tampak geli.

Bajingan itu.

"Ya," Hyukjae mendidih.

"Makanlah," perintah Donghae.

"Kau tidak akan menyentuhku, ya kan?"

"Tidak," tukas Donghae cepat sambil menggeleng.

Hyukjae terkesiap keras.

"Bayangkanlah bagaimana yang akan kau rasakan ketika kita ada di rumah," bisik Donghae. "Aku tidak sabar untuk pulang."

"Ini akan menjadi kesalahanmu jika aku terbakar di sini, di lantai 76," gumam Hyukjae dengan gigi terkatup.

"Oh, Hyukjae. Kita akan menemukan cara untuk memadamkan api," kata Donghae, nyengir dengan cabul pada Hyukjae.

Sambil mengomel, Hyukjae makan ikannya. Mereka bisa memainkan permainan ini, juga. Hyukjae belajar dasar-dasar selama mereka makan di Heathman dulu.

Hyukjae menggigit ikan barramundi. Lezatnya meleleh di mulut. Jadi ia sampai memejamkan mata, menikmati rasanya.

Ketika membuka mata, Hyukjae mulai dengan rayuannya pada Donghae, dengan sangat lambat menurunkan kerah kemeja, mengekspos lebih leher mulusnya.

Donghae berhenti sejenak, segarpu ikan terhenti di udara.

 _Sentuh aku_.

Setelah sedetik, Donghae melanjutkan makan. Hyukjae mengambil lagi gigitan ikan, mengabaikan Donghae.

Kemudian, meletakkan pisau, Hyukjae menjalankan jari-jari sampai bagian dalam paha bawahnya sendiri, dengan ringan menekan kulit dengan ujung jari. Itu mengganggu bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri, terutama karena ia sedang berhasrat dan menginginkan sentuhan Donghae.

Donghae berhenti sekali lagi.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan," Suara Donghae rendah dan serak.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau tahu, Mr. Lee, itu masalahnya," jawab Hyukjae pelan.

Hyukjae mengambil setangkai asparagus, menatap samping kearah Donghae dari bawah bulu mata, kemudian mencelupkan asparagus ke dalam saus hollandaise, memutar-mutar ujungnya lagi dan lagi.

"Kau tak akan membalikkan keadaan padaku, Tuan Hyukjae," gumam Donghae sambil menyeringai ia meraih dan mengambil asparagus itu dari Hyukjae, dengan luar biasa dan menjengkelkan bisa untuk tidak menyentuh lagi.

Tidak, itu tidak benar, itu tidak berjalan sesuai rencana Hyukae.

"Buka mulutmu," perintah Donghae.

Hyukjae kalah dalam pertempuran kehendak ini. Ia melirik Donghae lagi, dan mata Donghae menyala dengan warna coklat-gelap yang cerah.

Membuka bibir sedikit, Hyukjae menjalankan lidah di bibir bawah. Donghae tersenyum dan matanya lebih menggelap.

"Lebih lebar," Donghae bernafas, bibirnya berpisah sehingga Hyukjae bisa melihat lidahnya.

Hyukjae mengeluh dalam hati dan menggigit bibir bawah, kemudian melakukan apa yang Donghae minta.

Hyukjae mendengar tarikan nafas tajam, lihatkan, Donghae tidak begitu kebal. Bagus, akhirnya Hyukjae menjangkaunya.

Menjaga mata tetap terkunci pada Donghae, Hyukjae mengambil asparagus pada ujung garpu itu ke dalam mulut, dan mengisap, dengan lembut, hati-hati, di ujungnya.

Saus hollandaise-nya lezat.

Hyukjae menggigit, merintih pelan dengan apresiasi.

Donghae menutup matanya.

 _Yes!_

Ketika Donghae membuka mata lagi, pupil matanya telah melebar. Efeknya pada Hyukjae segera.

Hyukjae mengerang dan menjangkau menyentuh paha Donghae.

Tapi yang lebih mengejutkannya, Donghae menggunakan tangan lainnya untuk meraih pergelangan tangan Hyukjae.

"Oh, tidak kau tidak akan, Tuan Hyukjae," gumam Donghae lirih.

Mengangkat tangan Hyukjae ke mulut, Donghae dengan lembut mengusap jari-jari Hyukjae dengan bibirnya, dan Hyukjae menggeliat.

"Jangan sentuh," tegur Donghae dengan pelan, dan menempatkan tangan Hyukjae kembali.

Itu sangat membuat frustrasi, kontak singkat yang tidak memuaskan.

"Kau tidak bermain adil," gumam Hyukjae cemberut.

"Aku tahu," Donghae mengambil gelas sampanye untuk bersulang, dan Hyukjae meniru tindakannya.

"Selamat atas promosi naik jabatanmu, Tuan Hyukjae."

Mereka saling mendentingkan gelas dan Hyukjae memerah.

"Ya, sedikit tak terduga," gumam Hyukjae.

Donghae mengerutkan kening seolah-olah beberapa pemikiran yang tidak menyenangkan telah terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Makanlah," perintah Donghae.

"Aku tidak akan membawa dirimu pulang sampai kau selesai makan, dan kemudian kita benar-benar bisa merayakan kenaikan jabatanmu."

Ekspresi Donghae begitu panas, begitu liar, begitu berwibawa. Dan Hyukjae meleleh.

"Aku tidak lapar. Bukan untuk makanan."

Donghae menggeleng, benar-benar menikmati dirinya sendiri, tetapi menyipitkan matanya pada Hyukjae juga.

"Makan, atau aku akan menempatkanmu di lututku, di sini, dan kita akan menghibur para pengunjung lain."

Kata-kata Donghae barusan membuat Hyukjae menggeliat.

Oh Donghae tidak akan berani! Dia dan telapak berkedutnya.

Hyukjae menekan mulut menjadi garis keras dan menatap Donghae.

Mengambil sebatang asparagus, Donghae mencelupkan ujungnya ke saus hollandaise.

"Makan ini," gumam Donghae, suaranya rendah dan menggoda.

Hyukjae dengan rela mematuhi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak cukup makan. Kau telah kehilangan berat badan sejak aku mengenalmu," nada Donghae lembut.

Hyukjae tak ingin untuk berpikir tentang berat badan, sebenarnya, lagipula ia suka dengan tubuh rampingnya saat ini.

Ia menelan asparagus.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang dan bercinta," gumamnya sedih.

Donghae menyeringai.

"Aku juga, dan kita akan melakukannya. Makanlah."

Dengan enggan, Hyukjae kembali ke makanannya dan mulai makan. Jujur, ia telah melepas celana dalam dan segalanya. Ia merasa seperti seorang anak yang telah dilarang makan permen.

Donghae adalah seorang penggoda, lezat, panas, penggoda nakal, dan milik Hyukjae. Ia juga bertanya pada Hyukjae tentang Hyunseung.

Ternyata, Donghae melakukan bisnis dengan ayah Hyunseung dan Sungmin. Hmm, dunia ini kecil.

Hyukjae lega Donghae tidak menyebutkan Dr. Siwon atau rumah karena Hyukjae merasa sulit untuk berkonsentrasi pada pembicaraan mereka.

Hyukjae hanya ingin pulang. Antisipasi duniawi membentangkan diantara mereka.

Donghae sangat pandai dalam hal ini. Membuat Hyukjae menunggu. Mengatur adegan.

Diantara tiap gigitan, Donghae menempatkan tangannya di paha, begitu dekat tetapi masih tidak menyentuh Hyukjae, hanya untuk menggoda Hyukjae lebih lanjut.

 _Bajingan!_

Akhirnya Hyukjae menyelesaikan makanan itu, dan menempatkan pisau dan garpu di piring.

"Anak baik," gumam Donghae, dan dua kata itu memegang begitu banyak janji.

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening pada Donghae.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Hyukjae, hasrat merayap di dalam perutnya.

Oh, Hyukjae ingin Donghae.

"Sekarang? Kita pergi. Aku percaya kau memiliki harapan tertentu, Tuan Hyukjae. Yang aku berniat untuk memenuhinya dengan yang terbaik dari segala kemampuanku."

"Yang terbaik… dari se… gala… kemam… puan…mu?" Hyukjae tergagap.

Donghae menyeringai dan berdiri.

"Bukankah kita harus membayar?" tanya Hyukjae, terengah-engah.

Donghae memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi.

"Aku anggota di sini. Mereka akan mengirim tagihanku. Ayo, Hyukjae, ikuti aku."

Donghae menepi ke samping, dan Hyukjae berdiri untuk pergi, ia baru sadar bahwa ia sedang tidak mengenakan celana dalam.

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae dengan pandangan kelam, seperti dia menelanjangi pakaian Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae mulia dalam penilaian jasmaninya.

Itu hanya akan membuat Hyukjae merasa sangat seksi, pria yang tampan itu menginginkan Hyukjae.

Sengaja berhenti di depan Donghae, Hyukjae merapikan bagian pinggang celana di atas pinggul.

Donghae berbisik di telinga Hyukjae, "Aku tidak sabar untuk membawamu pulang." Tapi dia masih tidak menyentuh Hyukjae.

Pada saat menuju keluar Donghae bergumam sesuatu tentang mobil kepada _maître d'_ , tapi Hyukjae tidak mendengarkan.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Menunggu dekat lift, mereka berdua bergabung dengan pasangan setengah baya. Ketika pintu terbuka, Donghae menarik siku Hyukjae dan mengarahkannya ke belakang.

Hyukjae melirik ke sekeliling, mereka di kelilingi oleh cermin kaca gelas abu-abu gelap.

Saat pasangan lain masuk, salah satu pria dengan setelah coklat yang agak tidak menarik menyapa Donghae.

"Mr. Lee," dia mengangguk sopan.

Donghae mengangguk kembali tetapi tetap diam.

Para pasangan berdiri di depan mereka, menghadap pintu lift. Mereka jelas berteman, ada para wanita mengobrol dengan keras, bersemangat dan asyik tentang makanan mereka.

Hyukjae pikir mereka semua agak mabuk.

Saat pintu menutup, Donghae dengan cepat membungkukkan diri di samping Hyukjae untuk mengikat tali sepatunya.

Aneh, padahal tali sepatunya tidak pernah terlepas.

Diam-diam Donghae menempatkan tangannya di pergelangan kaki Hyukjae, mengejutkan Hyukjae, dan ketika ia berdiri, tangannya menjelajahi dengan cepat menaiki kaki Hyukjae, berskating dengan nikmat di atas celana bahan, naik ke atas.

Hyukjae harus menahan napas terkejut saat tangan Donghae mencapai pantatnya.

Donghae bergerak di belakangnya.

Hyukjae ternganga pada orang-orang di depan mereka, menatap bagian belakang kepala orang-orang itu, yang tidak tahu apa yang sedang Donghae rencanakan.

Melingkarkan lengan bebasnya di pinggang Hyukjae, Donghae menarik Hyukjae kepadanya, menahan agar tetap di tempat saat jari-jarinya masuk ke dalam celana Hyukjae dan mengeksplorasi.

 _Oh sialan... di sini?_

Lift berjalan lancar turun, berhenti di lantai 53 untuk membiarkan orang masuk lagi, tapi Hyukjae tidak memperhatikan.

Hyukjae fokus pada setiap gerakan kecil yang dibuat jari-jari Donghae. Gerakan mengitari, sekarang bergerak maju, mencari-cari, saat mereka bergerak ke belakang.

Sekali lagi Hyukjae menahan erangan ketika jari-jari Donghae menemukan tujuannya.

"Selalu begitu siap, Tuan Hyukjae," bisik Donghae sambil menyelipkan jari yang panjang dalam diri Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggeliat dan terkesiap. Bagaimana bisa Donghae melakukan itu dengan semua orang yang di sana?

"Tetap diam dan tenang," Donghae memperingatkan, bergumam di telinga Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memerah, hangat, berhasrat, terjebak di lift dengan tujuh orang, enam dari mereka tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di sudut.

Jari Donghae menyelip masuk dan keluar dari anal Hyukjae, lagi dan lagi.

Nafas Hyukjae memburu, astaga, itu memalukan.

Hyukjae ingin menyuruh Donghae berhenti… dan melanjutkannya… dan berhenti.

Hyukjae bersandar ke Donghae, dan Donghae mengencangkan lengannya di sekitar Hyukjae, ereksinya dipinggul Hyukjae.

Mereka berhenti lagi di lantai empat puluh empat.

 _Oh... Berapa lama siksaan ini akan berlanjut? Masuk... keluar... masuk... keluar..._

Dengan halus Hyukjae mengetatkan otot analnya terhadap jari Donghae yang gigih. Setelah semua ini, saat Donghae tidak menyentuhnya, dan Donghae memilih sekarang! Disini! Dan itu membuat Hyukjae merasa begitu nakal.

"Hush," desah Donghae, tampaknya tidak terpengaruh saat dua orang lagi datang masuk.

Lift semakin ramai.

Donghae menggeser Hyukjae sehingga mereka berdua jauh di belakang sehingga mereka sekarang tertekan ke sudut, menahan Hyukjae di tempat, dan menyiksa Hyukjae lebih lanjut.

Donghae mengelus rambut Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yakin mereka terlihat seperti pasangan muda yang jatuh cinta, saling berpegangan di sudut, kalau ada yang mau untuk berbalik dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan… Dan Donghae memasukkan lagi jari kedua dalam lubang Hyukjae.

 _Persetan!_

Hyukjae mengerang, dan ia bersyukur bahwa kawanan orang di depan mereka masih mengobrol, benar-benar tidak menyadari.

 _Oh, Donghae, apa yang kau lakukan padaku_.

Menyandarkan kepala di dada Donghae, Hyukjae menutup mata dan menyerah pada jari-jari Donghae yang tak henti-hentinya bergerak.

"Jangan datang," bisik Donghae.

"Aku ingin itu terjadi nanti," tambah Donghae melebarkan tangannya yang berada di perut Hyukjae, menekan Hyukjae turun sedikit, saat ia melanjutkan penganiayaannya yang manis.

Rasanya benar-benar indah.

Akhirnya lift mencapai lantai pertama. Dengan suara ping yang keras pintu terbuka, dan hampir seketika para penumpang mulai keluar.

Donghae perlahan mengarahkan jari-jarinya keluar dari Hyukjae dan mencium belakang kepala Hyukjae.

Hyukjae melirik pada Donghae, dan Donghae membalas dengan tersenyum, lalu mengangguk lagi di pada Tuan Setelan-Coklat-yang-Tidak-Pas yang kembali menganggukkan salam saat ia bergegas keluar dari lift dengan istrinya.

Hyukjae hampir tidak memperhatikan, berkonsentrasi hanya pada tetap tegak dan berusaha untuk mengelola nafas terengah-engahnya.

Astaga, Hyukjae merasa nyeri dan kehilangan.

Donghae melepaskan Hyukjae dan meninggalkan Hyukjae untuk berdiri di atas kaki sendiri tanpa bersandar pada dirinya.

Berbalik, Hyukjae menatap Donghae.

Donghae terlihat keren dan tenang, seperti dirinya yang memang biasanya tenang. Hmm… Itu sangat tidak adil.

"Siap?" tanya Donghae. Matanya bersinar jahat saat menyelipkan jari telunjuknya yang pertama, kemudian jari tengahnya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri dan mengisapnya.

"Sangat lezat, Tuan Hyukjae," bisik Donghae menghibur, walau kita tau Hyukjae tak punya cairan lezat dalam analnya, hanya lembab saja.

Hyukjae hampir mengejang di tempat.

"Aku tidak percaya kau baru saja melakukan itu," gumam Hyukjae, dan ia bisa dibilang berantakan karena kewalahan.

"Kau akan terkejut apa yang bisa kulakukan, Tuan Hyukjae," kata Donghae.

Mengulurkan tangan, Donghae melipat anak rambut Hyukjae ke belakang telinga, sedikit senyuman mengkhianati rasa gelinya.

"Aku ingin membawamu pulang, tapi mungkin kita hanya sampai sejauh mobil."

Donghae menyeringai ke arah Hyukjae saat ia meraih tangan Hyukjae dan membawanya keluar dari lift.

 _Apa! Seks di dalam mobil?_ _Tak bisakah kita melakukannya di sini pada marmer yang dingin dari lantai lobi… please?_

"Ayo."

"Ya, aku mau."

"Tuan Hyukjae!" sentak Donghae mengingatkan Hyukjae dengan ketakutan dan pura-pura geli.

"Aku belum pernah berhubungan seks di dalam mobil," gumam Hyukjae.

Donghae berhenti ditempat dan menempatkan jari-jari yang sama di bawah dagu Hyukjae, mendongakkan kepala Hyukjae ke belakang dan melotot ke arahnya.

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Dan Aku bisa mengatakan terkejut, tidak mengatakan marah, jika kau pernah melakukannya."

Hyukjae merona, berkedip ke arah Donghae. Tentu saja, Hyukjae hanya berhubungan seks dengan Donghae.

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening pada Donghae.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Donghae, nadanya tiba-tiba keras.

"Donghae, itu hanya sebuah ekspresi. Ungkapan yang terkenal, 'Aku tidak pernah berhubungan seks di dalam mobil. Yah, itu hanya keluar tak sengaja dari lidah."

"Donghae, aku tidak berpikir. Demi Tuhan, kau baru saja… um, melakukan itu kepadaku dalam lift yang penuh orang. Pikiranku berantakan."

Donghae mengangkat alis.

"Apa yang aku lakukan padamu?" tanya Donghae menantang.

Hyukjae cemberut padanya. Dia pasti ingin Hyukjae mengatakannya.

"Kau membuatku terangsang, sangat terangsang. Sekarang bawa aku pulang dan bercinta dengan diriku."

Mulut Donghae terbuka kemudian dia tertawa, terkejut. Sekarang dia terlihat muda dan riang.

Hyukjae menyukainya karena itu sangat langka.

"Kau terlahir sebagai orang yang romantis, Tuan Hyukjae," ucap Donghae kemudian meraih tangan Hyukjae, dan mereka menuju keluar dari gedung ke tempat valet berdiri disamping mobil Saab-nya, ah, saab Hyukjae.

"Jadi kau ingin seks di mobil," gumam Donghae saat ia menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Terus terang, aku pasti cukup senang dengan lantai lobi."

"Percayalah, Hyukkie, begitu juga aku. Tapi aku tidak suka ditahan polisi saat malam hari, dan aku tidak ingin bercinta denganmu di dalam toilet. Well, tidak hari ini."

"Maksudmu ada kemungkinan?"

"Oh ya, tentu saja."

"Mari kita kembali," gumam Donghae berbalik untuk menatap Hyukjae kemudian tertawa.

Tawanya menular, segera mereka berdua tertawa-begitu ceria, katarsis, tertawa sambil memegangi kepala. Meraih kedepan, Donghae menempatkan tangannya di lutut Hyukjae, membelai dengan lembut dengan jari-jari terampil yang panjang.

Hyukjae berhenti tertawa.

"Sabar, Hyukjae," gumam Donghae dan meluncur menuju ke jalanan Seoul.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Donghae memarkir Saab di garasi Galleria Foret kemudian mematikan mesinnya. Di dalam kungkungan mobil, tiba-tiba suasana di antara mereka berdua berubah.

Dengan pemikiran yang agak nakal, Hyukjae melirik Donghae, berusaha mengendalikan debaran jantungnya sendiri.

Donghae menoleh ke arah Hyukjae, bersandar di pintu, sikunya disandarkan di setir. Ia menarik bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jarinya dan jari telunjuknya.

Mulutnya sangat mengganggu Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menginginkan bibir tipis itu berada diseluruh tubuhnya.

Donghae mengawasi Hyukjae dengan saksama, mata coklat-gelapnya bertambah gelap. Mulut Hyukjae menjadi kering.

Donghae tersenyum secara perlahan dengan seksinya.

"Kita akan bercinta di dalam mobil pada suatu saat dan tempatnya yang aku pilih. Sekarang, aku ingin membawamu di setiap tempat yang ada di apartemenku."

Kata-kata Donghae itu seperti mengirimkan getaran di bawah pinggang Hyukjae.

"Ya."

Ya ampun, bahkan suara Hyukjae jadi begitu mendesah, putus asa.

Donghae mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan. Hyukjae menutup mata, menunggu ciumannya, dan berpikir akhirnya.

Tapi tak ada yang terjadi.

Setelah beberapa saat, Hyukjae membuka mata dan menemukan Donghae sedang menatapnya.

Hyukjae tidak tahu apa yang Donghae pikirkan, tapi sebelum Hyukjae bisa mengatakan sesuatu, Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya sekali lagi.

"Jika aku menciummu sekarang kita tidak akan bercinta di apartemen. Ayo."

 _Hah! Kenapa pria ini bisa sangat menyebalkan?_

Donghae keluar dari mobil. Sekali lagi, mereka menunggu lift, sampai Hyukjae mengetuk-mengetukkan tubuh sambil menunggu.

Donghae memegang tangan Hyukjae, ibu jarinya mengelus berirama di buku-buku jari Hyukjae, setiap gerakan langsung menggema melewati organ intim Hyukjae.

Oh, Hyukjae menginginkan tangan Donghae di seluruh tubuhnya. Sudah cukup lama Donghae menyiksa Hyukjae.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada kepuasan secara instan?" gumam Hyukjae saat mereka menunggu.

Donghae menyeringai ke arah Hyukjae.

"Mengingat situasinya sekarang, saat ini tidak tepat, Hyukjae."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak malam ini."

"Mengapa kau begitu menyiksaku?"

"Ini pembalasan yang setara, Tuan Lee."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menyiksamu?"

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae, dan ekspresinya sulit untuk dibaca.

"Aku juga termasuk yang menunda kepuasan," bisik Hyukjae sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Secara tak terduga Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae, dan tiba-tiba Hyukjae sudah dalam pelukannya.

Donghae merenggut rambut di belakang leher Hyukjae, menarik dengan lembut hingga kepala Hyukjae mendongak.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat kau menjawab ya?" tanya Donghae dengan sungguh-sungguh, melepaskan rambut Hyukjae sehingga kepalanya tegak lagi.

Hyukjae berkedip kearah Donghae, pada wajah Donghae yang tampan, ekspresinya serius, dan tampak putus asa.

"Beri aku waktu? Kumohon," bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae mengerang dan akhirnya dia mencium Hyukjae, lama dan keras.

Kemudian mereka berada di dalam lift, dan semua tangan, mulut, lidah, bibir, jari-jari dan rambut mereka beradu dengan hasrat, keras dan kuat, seakan menusuk melalui darah, mengaburkan semua akal sehat.

Donghae mendorong Hyukjae ke dinding, menjepit Hyukjae dengan pinggulnya, satu tangannya memegang rambut Hyukjae, sementara yang lainnya di dagu Hyukjae, menahan supaya tetap di tempat.

"Kau sudah memiliki aku. Takdirku ada di tanganmu, Hyukkie," bisik Donghae.

Kata-katanya begitu memabukkan, dan kondisi Hyukjae sudah terlalu panas, Hyukjae ingin merobek pakaian Donghae.

Hyukjae melepaskan jaket Donghae, dan saat lift sampai di lantai apartemennya, mereka berjalan keluar dengan tersandung-sandung memasuki serambi.

Donghae menempelkan Hyukjae ke dinding lift, jaketnya jatuh ke lantai, dan tangannya menaikkan kaki Hyukjae keatas, bibirnya tidak pernah meninggalkan bibir Hyukjae.

Donghae menarik celana Hyukjae dengan kasar.

"Akan lebih mudah kalau kau mau memakai gaun atau rok, tapi aku cukup mengerti jika kesusahan dalam melepaskan celana sialanmu ini justru memperpanas keadaan. Dan aku ingin disinilah tempat pertamanya," jelas Donghae mengambil nafas dan tiba-tiba dia mengangkat Hyukjae.

"Bungkus kakimu di sekelilingku."

Hyukjae melakukan apa yang Donghae katakan, dan ia berbalik dan mendudukkan Hyukjae di atas meja serambi, jadi dia berdiri di antara kedua kaki Hyukjae.

Hyukjae baru sadar karena vas bunga yang biasanya disana sudah tidak ada.

Tangan Donghae meraih ke dalam saku jins-nya, ia mengeluarkan paket foil dan memberikannya kepada Hyukjae, lalu menurunkan ritsleting celananya sendiri.

"Apakah kau tahu bagaimana kau membuatku bergairah?"

"Apa?" tanggap Hyukjae terengah-engah.

"Tidak… Aku…" gugup Hyukjae.

"Yah, kau melakukan itu," gumam Donghae.

"Sepanjang waktu," lanjut Donghae mengambil paket foil dari tangan Hyukjae.

Oh, itu semua begitu cepat, tetapi setelah semua godaan Donghae yang menggairahkan tadi, Hyukjae jadi sangat menginginkannya sekarang.

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae saat ia menggulungkan kondom itu, lalu meletakkan tangannya di bawah paha Hyukjae, menyebarkan kaki Hyukjae jadi lebih lebar.

Dengan memposisikan dirinya, Donghae diam sejenak.

"Biarkan matamu terbuka. Aku ingin melihatmu," bisik Donghae dan menggenggam kedua tangan Hyukjae, perlahan-lahan ia tenggelam masuk ke dalam diri Hyukjae.

"Nhh–" Hyukjae mencoba merasakan itu, ia benar-benar melakukan apa yang Donghae katakan, dan perasaan itu begitu indah.

Apa yang sudah Hyukjae tunggu dari tadi setelah semua godaan Donghae.

"Mmhh–" Hyukjae mengerang dan melengkungkan punggung dari meja.

"Buka matamu!" geram Donghae, mengencangkan tangannya di tangan Hyukjae dan mendorong dengan keras didalam diri Hyukjae hingga Hyukjae menjerit.

"Aanghh!"

Hyukjae mengedipkan mata supaya terbuka, dan Donghae menatap ke arahnya dengan mata terbelalak. Perlahan ia menarik dirinya kemudian tenggelam ke dalam diri Hyukjae lagi, mulutnya membuka.

"Ahh…"

Tapi Donghae tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain ahhnya yang seksi dan jantan. Melihat gairahnya, reaksinya di kedalaman diri Hyukjae seakan menyala, darah Hyukjae jadi terbakar mengalir di pembuluh darah.

Mata coklat-gelapnya membakar didalam diri Hyukjae.

Donghae bergerak seperti mengikuti irama, dan Hyukjae menyukai penis Donghae yang ada didalam dirinya, keindahan Donghae di dalam sana, melihat Donghae, gairahnya, cintanya, sepertinya mereka datang melepas, bersama-sama.

"Haee a-akuu ak-akkuu– AAHHH–" Hyukjae berteriak saat meledakkan spermanya mengotori perut Donghae, dan Donghae mengikuti itu.

"Yaa, Hyukkiee–!" teriak Donghae.

Dia ambruk diatas Hyukjae, melepaskan tangan Hyukjae dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hyukjae.

Kaki Hyukjae masih membungkus disekeliling Donghae, ia membuai kepala Donghae yang berada didadanya sambil berjuang mengatur napas.

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Hyukjae.

"Aku belum selesai denganmu," bisik Donghae dan Hyukjae medongak keatas, Donghae menciumnya.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae berbaring telanjang di tempat tidur Donghae, tergeletak di atas dadanya, terengah-engah.

Astaga tenaga Donghae tak pernah berkurang. Jarinya menelusuri punggung Hyukjae dari atas dan kebawah.

"Puas, Tuan Lee?"

Hyukjae menggumam dengan setuju. Ia tak punya cukup tenaga yang tersisa untuk berbicara. Mengangkat kepala, ia mengubah matanya agar menjadi fokus kepada Donghae dan senang melihat dan menyukai tatapan sayang Donghae yang hangat itu.

Dengan sengaja, Hyukjae memiringkan kepala ke bawah sehingga Donghae tahu kalau Hyukjae akan mencium dadanya.

Donghae menegang sesaat, dan Hyukjae menanamkan ciuman lembut di dada bidang Donghae, menghirup bau uniknya Donghae, dicampur dengan keringat dan seks.

Aroma yang memabukkan.

Donghae berguling ke samping jadi Hyukjae juga berbaring miring di sampingnya dan menatap ke arah Hyukjae.

"Apakah semua orang merasakan seks seperti ini? Aku heran kalau ada orang yang memadamkan perasaan ini," bisik Hyukjae, tiba-tiba merasa malu.

Donghae menyeringai.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan untuk semua orang, tapi rasanya ini cukup istimewa denganmu, Hyukjae."

Donghae membungkuk dan mencium Hyukjae.

"Itu karena kau cukup istimewa, Mr. Lee," kata Hyukjae setuju, tersenyum ke arah Donghae dan membelai wajahnya.

Donghae berkedip ke arah Hyukjae tampak bingung.

"Sekarang sudah malam. Tidurlah," kata Donghae. Dia mencium Hyukjae, kemudian berbaring dan menariknya mendekat jadi mereka berpelukan di tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak suka pujian."

"Tidurlah, Hyukjae."

"Aku menyukai rumah itu," bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk sesaat, tapi Hyukjae merasakan seringainya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tidurlah."

Donghae mencium rambut Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae langsung terlelap, ia merasa aman dalam pelukan Donghae, memimpikan matahari terbenam, pintu Perancis dan tangga lebar.

Kemudian ada anak laki-laki juga disana, berambut tembaga sedang berlari di padang rumput sambil tertawa cekikikan saat Hyukjae mengejarnya.

Anak mereka.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **TRIMAKASIH YANG SUDAH KASIH RIPIU KEMAREN.**

 **MAAF AKU TELAT APDET YA.**

 **GIMANA SAMA CHAPTER INI DAN MIMPINYA HYUKJAE BARUSAN? WKWK**

 **AKU SARANIN BACA CHAP SELANJUTNYA BESOK, JANGAN LANGSUNG BIAR GA BOSEN WKWK**

 **RNR PLEASE?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **L** ee Sungmin **  
C** ho Kyuhyun **K** im Hyuna **  
A** hn Chilhyun(Kangta) **K** won Boa  
 **H** angeng **K** im Heechul  
 **K** im Taeyeon **T** iffany Hwang **  
K** im Youngwoon **K** im Jungmo **  
J** ang Hyunseung **K** im Ryeowook  
 **J** essica Jung **P** ark Jungsoo  
 **S** hin Donghee **C** hoi Siwon **  
T** aylor Martini **G** ail Jones **  
C** hoi Minho **K** im Jaekyung **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Perubahan nama keluarga (marga) dan tempat, lokasi gedung, langsung didalam cerita, sengaja gak aku tulis dicast satu-satu karena nanti kepenuhan hahaha  
Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, gak perlu maksain diri buat baca(?).  
Daftar istilah ada dibagian paling akhir –kalo ada(?).

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

"Aku berangkat dulu, sayang," gumam Donghae mencium Hyukjae persis di bawah telinga.

Hyukjae membuka mata dan ternyata sudah pagi. Ia berbalik supaya bisa menatap Donghae, tapi Donghae sudah bangun, sudah berpakaian, segar dan wangi, mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas Hyukjae.

"Jam berapa sekarang."

"Jangan panik. Aku ada meeting sambil sarapan pagi," jelas Donghae menggosok hidungnya kehidung Hyukjae.

"Baumu wangi," bisik Hyukjae, merentangkan tubuh di bawah Donghae dengan menariknya hingga tubuh Hyukjae berderit, kenikmatan masih terasa dari eksploitasi mereka semalam.

Hyukjae membungkus lengan di leher Donghae.

"Jangan pergi."

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Tuan Lee, apa kau sedang mencoba menahan seorang pria untuk membolos kerja?"

Hyukjae mengangguk pada Donghae tapi masih mengantuk, dan Donghae tersenyum dengan senyum malunya yang baru.

"Kau sangat menggoda, tapi aku harus berangkat," gumam Donghae mencium Hyukjae dan berdiri.

Dia mengenakan setelan jas biru tua benar-benar sangat gelap, kemeja putih dan dasi biru tua, dengan melihat setiap incinya dia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang CEO.

Seorang CEO yang panas.

"Sampai nanti, sayang," bisik Donghae dan ia pergi.

Melirik kearah jam, Hyukjae melihat sudah pukul tujuh, ia pasti tidur nyenyak sampai melewati alarm. Well, waktunya untuk bangun.

Di kamar mandi, sebuah inspirasi menyentuhnya.

Hyukjae memikirkan hadiah ulang tahun yang lain untuk Donghae. Sangat sulit untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk orang yang sudah memiliki segalanya.

Lagipula Hyukjae sudah memberikan Donghe hadiah utama, dan Hyukjae memiliki barang lain yang ia beli di toko souvenir untuk turis, tapi hadiah itu sebenarnya untuk Hyukjae bukan?

Hyukjae memeluk dirinya sendiri dalam penantian saat ia mematikan shower. Ia harus mempersiapkannya.

Dari lemari pakaian, Hyukjae mengambil setelan kemeja merah tua dengan leher persegi, berpotongan cukup rendah.

Ya, inilah yang akan ia pakai untuk bekerja.

 _Sekarang saatnya mempersiapkan hadiah untuk Donghae_.

Hyukjae mulai mengaduk-aduk laci Donghae, mencari dasinya.

Di laci paling bawah Hyukjae menemukan jins robek yang sudah pudar, satu-satunya yang Donghae pakai di ruang bermain, salah satu yang membuat Donghae terlihat begitu panas, Hyukjae merabanya dengan perlahan, menggunakan seluruh tangan.

Oh, bahannya bahkan begitu lembut.

Di bawahnya, Hyukjae menemukan, kotak kardus datar yang besar warnanya hitam. Kotak itu langsung menarik minatnya.

Hyukjae menatapnya, ia merasa seperti masuk tanpa izin lagi. Mengeluarkan kardusnya, ia mencoba untuk mengocoknya.

Itu terlalu berat seakan tersimpan surat atau naskah.

Hyukjae tidak bisa menahannya, jadi ia membuka tutupnya, dan segera menutupnya kembali.

 _Brengsek_.

Foto-foto dari Red Room.

Rasa shock membuat Hyukjae duduk kembali diatas tumit saat ia mencoba untuk menghapus gambaran itu dari otaknya.

 _Mengapa aku membuka kotak itu? Mengapa ia menyimpannya?_

Hyukjae bergidik.

Foto itu sebelum Donghae berhubungan dengan Hyukjae.

Lupakan foto-foto itu.

Hyukjae berdiri dan melihat dasi Donghae yang tergantung di ujung rel pakaian. Ia menemukan dasi favorit Donghae dan segera mengeluarkannya.

Hyukjae mencoba mengatakan pada diri sendiri foto-foto tadi adalah SH - Sebelum Hyukkie. Tapi dengan berat hati Hyukjae menuju ruang utama untuk sarapan.

Mrs. Jones tersenyum pada Hyukjae dengan hangat tapi kemudian mengerutkan kening.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Hyukkie?" tanya Mrs. Jones dengan hati-hati.

"Ya," bisik Hyukjae, mengalihkan perhatian.

"Apa kau memiliki kunci… um, ruang bermain?" lanjut Hyukjae.

Dan Mrs. Jones diam sesaat, tampaknya terkejut.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Mrs. Jones mengeluarkan satu rangkaian beberapa kunci dari sabuknya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk sarapan, sayang?" tanya dia saat dia memberi Hyukjae kunci itu.

"Granola saja. Aku tak akan lama."

Hyukjae merasa sangat tidak yakin tentang hadiah ini sekarang, sejak menemukan foto-foto itu. _Tak ada yang berubah_ , teriak hati kecilnya.

 _Dan gambar itu sangat panas_.

Secara psikis Hyukjae cemberut. Ya jika gambar itu Hyukjae, itu akan terlihat panas juga. Apa lagi yang Donghae mungkin sembunyikan?

Segera Hyukjae mengorek isi lemari laci itu, mengambil apa yang sekiranya ia butuhkan, dan mengunci pintu ruang bermain di belakangnya.

Hyukjae melakukan ini supaya Kangin tidak akan menemukan tempat itu!

Ia menyerahkan kuncinya kembali ke Mrs. Jones dan duduk untuk menghabiskan sarapan, rasanya aneh kalau tidak ada Donghae. Dan lagi, foto-foto tadi seperti menari-nari tanpa diundang memasuki pikiran Hyukjae.

Hyukjae bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang ada dalam foto itu. Mungkin Taeyeon?

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Dalam perjalanan Hyukjae menuju tempat kerja, ia sibuk berdebat dalam hati apakah ia akan memberitahu atau tidak pada Donghae bahwa ia tadi menemukan foto-foto Donghae.

Saat Hyukjae duduk di mejanya, Apple-nya mendengung.

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Tempat bercinta  
 **Tanggal:** 13 Juni 2016 08:59  
 **Untuk:** Hyukjae, Lee

Aku menghitung bahwa setidaknya ada 30 tempat untuk bercinta. Aku menantikannya untuk masing-masing dan satu persatu dari tempat itu. Di lantai, di dinding, ah dan jangan lupa balkon. Setelah itu di kantorku…

Merindukanmu. X

Donghae, Lee  
CEO Priapic (selalu ereksi), SM Enterprises Holdings Inc.

.

E-mail itu membuat Hyukjae tersenyum, dan semua ketakutannya yang sebelumnya langsung menguap.

Karena inilah Hyukjae, yang Donghae inginkan sekarang, dan kenangan tentang petualangan seks tadi malam membanjiri pikiran Hyukjae.

" _Lift, serambi, tempat tidur. Priapic itu memang benar_. _"_

Sedikit iseng Hyukjae bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin Donghae seperti ini juga dengan teman wanitanya yang dulu?

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Romantis?  
 **Tanggal:** 13 Juni 2016 09:03  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Mr. Lee, Kau hanya punya satu jalur dalam pikiranmu. Aku merindukanmu saat sarapan. Tapi Mrs. Jones sangat akomodatif.

Hx

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Penasaran  
 **Tanggal:** 13 Juni 2016 09:07  
 **Untuk:** Hyukjae, Lee

Apa Mrs. Jones mengakomodatif tentang sesuatu? Apa yang kau rencanakan Tuan Lee?

Donghae, Lee  
CEO yang penasaran, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc.

.

"Bagaimana dia tahu?" gumam Hyukjae pada dirinya sendiri.

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Mengetuk Hidung  
 **Tanggal:** 13 Juni 2016 09:10  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Tunggu dan lihat nanti, itu adalah kejutan. Aku harus bekerja… Jangan menggangguku.

Mencintaimu,  
H x

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Frustrasi  
 **Tanggal:** 13 Juni 2016 09:12  
 **Untuk:** Hyukjae, Lee

Aku benci kalau kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku.

Donghae, Lee  
CEO, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc.

.

Hyukjae menatap layar lebar Apple-nya.

Keingintahuan Donghae yang menggebu dalam email-nya membuat Hyukjae terkejut. Padahal tindakan Hyukjae kan tidak seperti Donghae yang menyembunyikan foto erotis mantannya.

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Memanjakanmu  
 **Tanggal:** 13 Juni 2016 09:14  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Ini untuk ulang tahunmu. Kejutan yang lain. Jangan begitu merajuk.

H x

.

Hyukjae tidak langsung menjawab, dan ia dipanggil untuk meeting jadi ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal itu terlalu lama.

Ketika ia melirik Apple-nya setelah pekerjaannya selesai, ia merasakan agak ngeri, ia menyadari saat ini sudah jam empat sore.

Kemana hari ini terbuang?

Dan masih tidak ada pesan dari Donghae.

Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mengirimkan email lagi.

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Halo  
 **Tanggal:** 13 Juni 2016 16:03  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Apakah kau tak mau bicara denganku? Jangan lupa aku akan minum dengan Kangin, dan dia akan tinggal bersama kita nanti malam. Tolong pikirkan kembali untuk bergabung dengan kami.

H x

.

Donghae masih tidak menjawab, dan Hyukjae merasakan getaran dari kegelisahan. Ia berharap Donghae baik-baik saja.

Hyukjae menelepon ponsel Donghae, dan yang ia terima hanya pesan suara Donghae. Pesan suaranya itu hanya mengatakan; _Ini Mr._ _Donghae Lee, tinggalkan pesan anda_ , dalam nada yang pendek.

"Hai… um… ini aku. Hyukkie. Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Hubungi aku," ucap Hyukjae tergagap saat memberikan pesan untuknya.

Hyukjae tidak pernah meninggalkan satu pesanpun untuk Donghae sebelumnya. Muka Hyukjae memerah saat ia menutup teleponnya.

 _Tentu saja dia akan tahu itu dari kamu, idiot!_

Dan tiba-tiba setelah perkataan batin aneh itu, Hyukjae jadi tergoda untuk menelepon Andrea, asisten pribadi Donghae tapi Hyukjae memutuskan bahwa langkah itu terlalu jauh. Jadi dengan berat hati Hyukjae meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Telepon Hyukje tiba-tiba berdering dan membuat jantungk Hyukjae melompat.

 _Donghae!_

Tapi bukan, itu dari Sungmin, sahabatnya.

" _Hyukkie_!" teriak Sungmin, entah dimana dia berada.

"Sungmin! Apa kau sudah kembali? Aku merindukanmu."

" _Aku juga. Aku punya begitu banyak cerita yang ingin kubagikan kepadamu. Kami masih di bandara – aku dan kekasihku_ ," ujar Sungmin cekikikan seakan bukan Sungmin seperti yang biasanya.

"Keren. Aku juga ingin cerita banyak kepadamu."

" _Sampai ketemu lagi di apartemen_?"

"Aku akan minum dengan Kangin. Bergabunglah dengan kami."

" _Kangin ada di kota ini? Tentu! Kirimkan kakao padaku di mana tempatnya_."

"Oke."

Hyukjae merasa senang. Sahabatnya sudah pulang. Setelah sekian lama!

" _Kau baik-baik saja, Hyukkie_?"

"Ya, aku baik."

" _Masih dengan Donghae_?"

"Ya."

" _Bagus. Sampai nanti_!"

Oh, bukan seperti Sungmin yang dulu lagi. Pengaruh Kyuhyun tidak mengenal batas.

"Yeah. Sampai nanti, sayang."

Hyukjae tersenyum dan Sungmin menutup teleponnya.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Satu jam kemudian telepon kantor berdering

 _Donghae?_

Ternyata bukan, itu dari Ryeowook.

"Kau harus bertemu dengan pria yang menanyakanmu di resepsionis. Kenapa kau mengenal banyak pria yang begitu panas, Hyukkie?"

Kangin pasti sudah ada di sana.

Hyukjae melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul lima lewat lima puluh lima, dan getaran kecil berdenyut dengan senang melalui dirinya.

Sudah lama Hyukjae tidak melihat Kangin.

"Hyukkie, wow! Kau tampak hebat. Begitu dewasa," tutur Kangin sambil menyeringai kearah Hyukjae.

Hanya karena Hyukjae memakai kemeja yang lebih rapi… Astaga!

Kangin memeluk Hyukjae dengan keras.

"Dan lebih tinggi," gumamnya dengan takjub.

"Ini karena sepatu, Kangin. Penampilanmu juga tidak terlihat buruk."

Kangin mengenakan celana jins, T-shirt hitam, dan kemeja flanel kotak-kotak warna hitam putih.

"Aku akan mengambil dompet dan ponselku dan kita bisa pergi."

"Oke. Aku akan menunggu di sini."

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae membeli dua Rolling Rocks dari bar yang penuh sesak dan berjalan menuju meja dimana Kangin duduk.

"Kau sudah menemukan tempat Donghae yang oke?"

"Yah. Tapi aku tidak masuk. Aku hanya mengantarkan foto itu ke lift service. Seorang pria bernama Taylor yang membawanya naik. Tampaknya tempatnya bagus."

"Benar. Kau seharusnya melihat didalamnya."

"Aku tidak sabar melihatnya. Cheers, Hyukkie. Sepertinya Seoul setuju denganmu."

Muka Hyukjae memerah saat mereka mendentingkan botol. Itu karena Donghae yang setuju bersamanya.

"Cheers. Ceritakan padaku tentang pameranmu dan bagaimana itu berlangsung."

Muka Kangin langsung berseri-seri lalu meluncurlah ceritanya itu. Dia menjual semuanya kecuali tiga foto, dan dia telah membayar pinjaman kuliahnya dan masih ada beberapa sisa uang untuk cadangan.

"Dan aku sudah ditugaskan untuk mengambil gambar beberapa pemandangan untuk majalah Portland Tourist Authority. Sangat keren, kan?" jelas Kangin menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan bangga.

"Oh Kingkingg! Itu sungguh luar biasa. Tapi tidak mengganggu kuliahmu, kan?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mengerutkan kening kearahnya.

"Nah. Setelah kalian pergi, tiga dari teman hang out-ku bersama, aku punya waktu yang banyak sekarang."

"Bukankah ada wanita panas yang bisa membuatmu sibuk? Terakhir kali aku melihatmu, kau bersama setengah lusin wanita tergantung pada setiap kata-katamu," gumam Hyukjae sambil melengkungkan alisnya kepada Kangin.

"Tidak, Hyukkie. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang aku inginkan," balas Kangin dengan semua kesombongannya.

"Oh, tentu. Kangin Rodriguez, pembunuh wanita," sindir Hyukjae tertawa.

"Hei! Aku punya momen-momenku sendiri, Hyukjae," gumam Kangin tak terima, samar-samar dia tampak terluka, dan Hyukjae merasa seperti ditegur.

"Tentu saja kau punya," Hyukjae menenangkan dia.

"Jadi, bagaimana Donghae?" tanya Kangin, nadanya berubah, menjadi lebih dingin.

"Dia baik. Kami baik-baik saja," bisik Hyukjae.

"Serius, dengan apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ya. Serius."

"Bukankah dia terlalu tua untukmu?"

"Oh Kangin. Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan ibuku, aku terlahir sudah tua."

Mulut Kangin diputar dengan masam.

"Bagaimana ibumu?" tanya Kangin, dan sepertinya mereka telah keluar dari zona percakapan yang berbahaya.

"Hyukkie!"

Hyukjae berbalik dan disana ada Sungmin dengan Hyunseung. Dia terlihat manis: matahari telah merubahnya, kulitnya menjadi warna strawberry, rambut pirang menjadi cokelat keemasan, dan senyumnya dengan gigi putih berseri-seri, dan bentuk tubuhnya yang indah dibalut dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans putih ketat.

Bahkan semua mata tertuju pada Sungmin.

Hyukjae melompat dari kursi untuk memberinya pelukan.

Sungmin mendorong Hyukjae menjauh darinya dan menahan dengan lengan panjangnya, memeriksa Hyukjae dengan saksama.

Hyukjae memerah di bawah tatapan intens Sungmin.

"Kau sudah kehilangan berat badanmu. Berkurang banyak. Dan kau tampak berbeda. Lebih dewasa. Aku menyukai kemejamu. Cocok untukmu. Apa yang telah terjadi?" kata Sungmin, seperti induk ibu ayam yang begitu pedulinya dan tampak bossy.

"Banyak yang terjadi sejak kau pergi. Aku akan menceritakan padamu nanti saat kita sedang sendirian."

Hyukjae hanya belum siap dengan inkuisisi seorang Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin melihat Hyukjae dengan curiga.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Ya," jawab Hyukjae sambil tersenyum, meskipun ia akan lebih bahagia bila mengetahui di mana Donghae berada sekarang.

"Bagus."

"Hai, Hyunseung," gumam Hyukjae tersenyum pada Hyunseung, dan Hyunseung memberinya pelukan dengan cepat.

"Hai, Hyukkie," bisik Hyunseung di telinganya.

Kangin mengerutkan kening kearah Hyunseung.

"Bagaimana makan siangnya dengan Hyuna?" tanya Hyukjae pada Hyunseung.

"Menarik," kata Hyunseung samar.

"Hyunseung, kau kenal Kangin?"

"Kami pernah bertemu sekali," gumam Kangin, menilai Hyunseung saat mereka berjabat tangan.

"Ya, di tempat Sungmin di Vancouver," kata Hyunseung sambil tersenyum dengan ramah kearah Kangin.

"Baik, siapa ingin minum?"

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae berjalan ke toilet. Disana ia segera mengirim SMS ke Donghae, memberitahu tempat dimana mereka sedang minum, mungkin Donghae mau bergabung dengan mereka.

Tidak ada panggilan tak terjawab dari Donghae dan tidak ada e-mail juga. Itu bukan dia seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa, Hyukkie?" tanya Kangin saat Hyukjae kembali ke meja.

"Aku tidak mendapat kabar dari Donghae. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja."

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Mau bir lagi?"

"Tentu."

Sungmin mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Hyukjae.

"Hyunseung mengatakan bekas pacarnya seperti penguntit gila berada di apartemen dengan membawa pistol?"

"Well… ya," bisik Hyukjae mengangkat bahu dengan nada meminta maaf.

"Hyukkie, apa sih yang sedang terjadi?" kata-kata Sungmin tiba-tiba berhenti dan ia melihat teleponnya yang bergetar.

"Hai, sayang," katanya ketika dia menjawab itu. Tapi tak lama ia mengerutkan kening sambil menatap ke arah Hyukjae.

"Tentu," katanya dan berbalik kearah Hyukjae.

"Ini Kyuhyun… ia ingin bicara denganmu."

" _Hyukkie_ ," gumam Kyuhyun, suaranya terpotong dan tenang, dan kulit kepala Hyukjae seakan ditusuk-tusuk dengan ketakutan.

"Ada yang salah?"

" _Donghae. Dia belum kembali dari Mokpo_."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

" _Helikopter-nya hilang_."

"Charlie Tango?" bisik Hyukjae, sepertinya semua nafas dan darah meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"TIDAK!"

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae terpukau menatap nyala api itu. Nyala apinya menari-nari dan ujung oranyenya yang terang dirangkai dengan warna biru kobalt di perapian apartemen Donghae. Dan meskipun panasnya seperti dipompa keluar dari kobaran api dan ada selimut yang membungkus bahu Hyukjae, ia masih merasakan kedinginan. Dinginnya menyusup sampai kedalam tulang.

Hyukjae menyadari ada suara bisik-bisik, suaranya lirih. Tapi terdengar sangat jauh seakan di latar belakang sana, seperti suara dengungan di kejauhan. Ia tidak bisa mendengar setiap kata-kata itu. Semua yang bisa ia dengar, dan yang bisa ia perhatikan, hanyalah suara desisan lembut gas dari kobaran api.

Pikirannya beralih ke rumah yang ia dan Donghae lihat kemarin dengan perapiannya yang besar, benar-benar memakai kayu bakar. Ia ingin bercinta dengan Donghae di depan api dari kayu bakar itu.

Hyukjae ingin bercinta dengan Donghae di depan perapian itu. Ya, rasanya pasti sangat menyenangkan. Tidak diragukan lagi, Donghae selalu memikirkan berbagai cara untuk membuat itu sebagai kenangan manis mereka saat bercinta.

Hyukjae mendengus dengan masam pada dirinya sendiri, bahkan saat mereka hanya berhubungan seks. Ya, itu cukup mengesankan juga.

Nyala api meliuk dan berkelip, daya tarik api itu seakan menahan Hyukjae, membuatnya mati rasa. Ia hanya berfokus pada kobaran tersebut, keindahan cahayanya. Itu telah menyihir Hyukjae.

 _Hyukjae, kau sudah menyihirku._

Donghae mengatakan itu pertama kalinya saat ia tidur dengan Hyukjae di tempat tidur Hyukjae.

Hyukjae membungkus dirinya sendiri dengan lengannya, dan dunia telah jatuh menjauh darinya dan kenyataan menyakitkan masuk ke dalam kesadarannya. Kehampaan pelan-pelan merangkak ke dalam, dan semakin berkembang.

Charlie Tango juga telah hilang.

"Hyukkie. Ini," bujuk Mrs. Jones dengan lembut, suaranya membawa jiwa Hyukjae kembali ke dalam ruangan itu sekarang, masuk ke dalam kesedihan.

Mrs. Jones memberi Hyukjae secangkir teh.

Hyukjae mengambil cangkir dan lepeknya dengan penuh rasa terima kasih, suara gemerincing cangkir dan lepeknya menunjukkan tangannya yang gemetar.

"Terima kasih," bisik Hyukjae, suaranya serak karena air mata yang tertahan dan benjolan besar di tenggorokannya.

Hyuna duduk di seberang Hyukjae, di sofa berbentuk U yang berukuran sangat besar, sambil berpegangan tangan dengan Boa. Mereka menatap Hyukjae, rasa sakit dan kecemasan tergores di wajah cantik mereka.

Boa terlihat lebih tua, seorang ibu sedang mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

Hyukjae berkedip dengan tenang pada mereka. Ia tak bisa memberikan senyum yang meyakinkan, bahkan air mata tidak bisa menetes, hanya kehampaan dan kekosongan yang telah berkembang.

Kemudian Hyukjae memandang Kyuhyun, Kangin, dan Hyunseung, yang berdiri di sekeliling bar sarapan, semua tampak serius, berbicara sangat pelan. Membahas sesuatu dengan suara pelan dan lembut. Di belakang mereka, Mrs. Jones menyibukkan diri di dapur.

Sungmin di ruang TV, sedang memantau berita lokal.

Hyukjae mendengar samar-samar suara reporter dari TV plasma yang besar itu. Ia tidak tahan melihat berita lagi. Lee Donghae hilang, dan wajah tampannya terpampang di layar TV.

Diam-diam, terpikir oleh Hyukjae bahwa ia belum pernah melihat begitu banyak orang di ruangan itu, tapi tetap saja mereka masih terlihat sangat kecil dengan ukuran ruangannya yang begitu besar. Seakan pulaunya yang terpakai hanya sedikit, dihuni orang yang sedang gelisah di rumah Donghae.

Di suatu tempat, Taylor dan Kangta sedang berbicara dengan pihak berwenang yang memberikan seisi rumah informasi, tapi itu semua tidak ada artinya.

Faktanya adalah Donghae hilang. Dia menghilang sudah delapan jam. Tak ada tanda-tanda, tak ada kabar dari dia. Pencarian juga telah dihentikan.

Rasanya begitu gelap.

Dan mereka semua tak tahu di mana Donghae. Dia bisa saja sedang kesakitan, kelaparan, atau lebih buruk lagi.

Hyukjae menolak untuk berpikir yang terburuk.

 _Kau adalah garis kehidupanku_ , perkataan Donghae kembali menghantui Hyukjae.

Ya, mudah-mudahan masih selalu ada harapan. Hyukjae tidak boleh putus asa.

Kata-kata Donghae menggema di dalam pikiran Hyukjae lagi.

 _Sekarang aku menjadi pendukung kuat dari kepuasan instan. Carpe diem, Hyukkie_.

Mengapa Hyukjae tidak memanfaatkan saja hari itu?

 _Aku melakukan ini karena aku akhirnya bertemu dengan seseorang yang kuinginkan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupku_.

Hyukjae menutup mata sambil berdoa dengan khusyuk, mengayung dengan lembut. Mereka masih kekurangan waktu… mereka perlu waktu yang lebih banyak. Mereka sudah melakukan begitu banyak waktu bersama-sama dalam beberapa minggu terakhir, sampai sejauh ini. Jangan sampai berakhir.

Semua momen mereka yang terindah; lipstik itu, ketika Donghae menyatakan cinta kepada Hyukjae untuk pertama kalinya di hotel Coex, berlutut dihadapan Hyukjae untuk menawarkan dirinya menjadi slave, yang akhirnya bisa menyentuh dia.

 _Aku masih sama, Hyukkie. Aku mencintaimu dan aku membutuhkanmu. Sentuhlah aku. Kumohon_.

Oh, Hyukjae sangat mencintai Donghae. Ia tak akan jadi apa-apa tanpa Donghae, tidak lain hanyalah sebagai bayangan, semua cahaya itu hilang.

 _Inilah aku, Hyukkie. Semua tentang aku… dan aku milikmu. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu menyadari itu? Untuk membuatmu melihat bahwa aku menginginkanmu dengan cara supaya aku bisa membuatmu tahu. Bahwa aku mencintaimu._

Hyukjae membuka mata dan menatap dengan pandangan kosong ke arah nyala api sekali lagi, kenangan saat mereka bersama-sama melayang masuk kedalam pikirannya: kegembiraan Donghae yang kekanak-kanakan ketika mereka berlayar dan gliding; sikap ramahnya, pengalamannya, rasanya panas sekali saat mengingat pesta dansa bertopeng itu; dansa, oh ya, dansa di apartemen Donghae, dengan diiringi lagu Sinatra, berputar-putar mengelilingi ruangan; dengan tenang, dan Donghae yang berharap agak cemas saat melihat rumah mewah kemarin padahal pemandangan rumahnya sangat menakjubkan.

 _Aku akan menempatkan duniaku di kakimu, Hyukjae. Aku menginginkanmu, tubuh dan jiwamu, selamanya._

Sebuah isakan tanpa sengaja lolos dari tenggorokan Hyukjae, dan ia mengangkat tangan untuk menutup mulutnya sendiri. Hatinya terus meneriakinya agar ia bisa dan harus kuat.

Kangin tiba-tiba di sisi Hyukjae, atau mungkin ia sudah disana dari tadi? Hyukjae tak tahu.

"Apa kau ingin menelepon ibu atau ayahmu?" tanya Kangin dengan lembut.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala dan menggenggam erat tangan Kangin. Ia tidak mungkin bisa bicara, ia tahu ia akan menangis jika ia melakukan itu, namun kehangatan dan remasan lembut tangan Kangin menawarkan kedamaian padanya.

Boa berdiri untuk bergabung dengan kaum orang-orang yang didekat bar, mengalihkan perhatian Hyukjae. Sudah pasti sangat lama dia duduk diam saja.

Hyuna juga berdiri, dan duduk di samping Hyukjae dan meraih tangan Hyukjae yang lain.

"Dia pasti akan kembali," katanya, suaranya awalnya tabah tetapi pecah pada kata terakhirnya itu. Matanya lebar dan berbingkai merah, wajahnya pucat dan tirus akibat kurang tidur.

Hyukjae memandang ke arah Hyunseung, yang sedang mengawasi Hyuna, sementara Kyuhyun sedang memeluk Boa.

Hyukjae melirik jam.

Sudah jam sebelas lewat, menuju tengah malam. Setiap melewati satu jam, akan menjepit kekosongan yang semakin berkembang, menekan, dan mencekik Hyukjae. Ia tahu jauh di dalam hati, ia harus mempersiapkan diri, mempersiapkan diri untuk hal yang terburuk.

Hyukjae menutup mata dan memanjatkan doa dalam hati sekali lagi, menggenggam kedua tangan Hyuna dan Kangin.

Membuka mata lagi, Hyukjae menatap nyala api sekali lagi. Ia bisa melihat senyum Donghae yang malu-malu dipikirannya, senyum favoritnya dari semua ekspresi Donghae.

Donghae adalah seseorang yang begitu: gila kontrol, CEO, penguntit, dewa seks, Dom - dan pada waktu yang sama - seperti anak laki-laki dengan mainannya.

Hyukjae tersenyum memikirkan itu.

Tapi kemudian senyum Hyukjae memudar dan rasa sakit menusuk dirinya. Ia ingat Donghae saat di kamar mandi, mengelap menghilangkan tanda lipstik.

 _Aku bukan siapa-siapa, Hyukjae. Aku hanya kulit seorang pria. Aku tidak memiliki jantung._

Benjolan di dalam tenggorokan Hyukjae rasanya semakin membesar.

Donghae, kau punya, kau memiliki jantung, dan itu milik Hyukjae. Hyukjae ingin menyayangi itu selamanya. Meskipun kau begitu kompleks dan sulit, Hyukjae mencintaimu.

Hyukjae akan selalu mencintai Donghae. Tak akan ada orang lain. Tidak akan pernah.

Oh, jika Hyukjae mendapatkan Donghae kembali, ia akan memanfaatkan semua hari-hari itu.

Hyukjae menatap lebih dalam ke kobaran api, nyala apinya masih menjilat-jilat dan berputar-putar saling melingkari, menyala terang.

Tiba-tiba Boa menjerit, dan semuanya seperti masuk dalam gerakan lambat.

"Donghae!"

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

"Donghae!"

Hyukjae menoleh pada saat melihat Boa meluncur melintasi ruang besar dari belakangnya, dimana Boa tadi sedang mondar-mandir disitu, dan disana, di pintu masuk, berdiri Donghae yang tampak kaget.

Dia hanya mengenakan kemeja dan setelan celana panjang, dan dia memegang jas biru tua, sepatu, dan kaus kaki. Dia tampak lelah, kotor, tapi masih terlihat sangat tampan.

Dia masih hidup.

Hyukjae memandang dengan kaku kepada Donghae, berusaha mencari tahu apakah ia sedang berhalusinasi atau Donghae benar-benar berada di situ.

Satu-satunya ekspresi yang terlihat adalah Donghae tampak kebingungan. Dia melempar jas dan sepatunya ke lantai tepat pada saat dia menangkap Boa yang melemparkan lengannya di leher Donghae dan mencium pipi Donghae dengan keras.

"Mom?" gumam Donghae menatap ke arah Boa, benar-benar bingung.

"Ku pikir aku tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi," bisik Boa, menyuarakan ketakutan semua orang disana.

"Mom, aku di sini."

Hyukjae mendengar nada ketakutan dalam suara Donghae.

"I died a thousand deaths today (ungkapan kematiannya seperti di ujung tanduk)," bisik Donghae, suaranya hampir tak terdengar, bergema di dalam pikiran Hyukjae.

Boa terengah-engah menahan isak tangis, tak lagi mampu menahan air matanya. Donghae mengerutkan kening, ngeri atau merasa malu, tapi akhirnya dia mengalah, membungkus Boa dengan pelukan hangat, mendekapnya erat.

"Oh, Donghae," lirih Boa tersedak, membalas pelukan Donghae, menangis di lehernya, semua pengendalian dirinya terlupakan, dan Donghae tidak menolak.

Donghae memeluk Boa, menggoyangkan pelukannya ke sana kemari, menghiburnya.

Air mata panas menggenang di mata Hyukjae.

Kangta berteriak dari koridor.

"Dia hidup! Sialan! Kau di sini!" teriak Kangta muncul dari kantor Taylor, sambil menggenggam ponselnya, dia memeluk mereka berdua –Donghae dan Boa, memejamkan matanya seperti lega.

"Dad?"

Hyuna menjeritkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas dari samping Hyukjae, lalu dia berdiri, berlari, bergabung dengan orang tuanya, juga memeluk keluarganya.

Akhirnya air mata mulai mengalir deras di pipi Hyukjae.

Donghae di sini, dan dia baik-baik saja. Tapi Hyukjae tidak bisa bergerak.

Kangta-lah yang pertama kali menarik diri, menyeka air matanya sendiri dan menepuk bahu Donghae. Hyuna melepaskan pelukannya dan Boa melangkah mundur.

"Maaf," gumam Boa.

"Hei, Mom, tidak apa-apa," kata Donghae, kekhawatiran masih jelas di wajahnya.

"Dimana kau? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Boa masih menangis sambil menempatkan tangannya di kepala Donghae.

"Mom," gumam Donghae pelan, lalu menarik Boa ke dalam pelukannya lagi dan mencium pucuk kepala ibunya itu.

"Aku di sini. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk kembali dari Mokpo. Apa perlu memakai panitia penyambutan ini?" tanya Donghae sambil mendongak dan matanya menyapu ruangan sampai matanya mengunci mata Hyukjae.

Donghae berkedip dan melirik sekilas pada Kangin, dan Kangin segera melepaskan tangan Hyukjae.

Mulut Donghae mengencang.

Hyukjae menatap mata Donghae dan tentu saja rasa lega memasuki dirinya, meninggalkan kesedihan, kelelahan dan berganti dengan kegembiraan. Namun air mata Hyukjae masih tidak bisa berhenti.

Donghae mengubah perhatiannya kembali pada ibunya.

"Mom, aku baik-baik saja. Apa yang salah?" kata Donghae meyakinkan.

Boa menempatkan tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Donghae.

"Donghae, kau hilang. Dari rencana penerbanganmu, kau tidak pernah sampai mendarat di Seoul. Mengapa kau tidak menghubungi kami?"

Alis Donghae melonjak kaget.

"Aku tidak berpikir perjalanan itu akan membutuhkan waktu selama itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak menelepon?"

"Baterai ponselku habis."

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti sebentar… untuk menelepon?"

"Mom, ceritanya sangat panjang."

"Oh, Donghae! Jangan pernah melakukan itu padaku lagi! Apakah kau mengerti?" tanya Boa setengah berteriak pada Donghae.

"Ya, Mom," jawab Donghae menyeka air mata ibunya dengan ibu jarinya dan memeluknya sekali lagi.

Ketika Boa menenangkan dirinya sendiri, Donghae melepaskan Boa untuk memeluk Hyuna, lalu Hyuna menepuk dada Donghae dengan keras.

"Kau membuat kami semua merasa sangat khawatir!" kata Hyuna langsung menyembur keluar, sambil menangis.

"Aku sudah di sini sekarang, demi Tuhan," gumam Donghae.

Ketika Kyuhyun maju ke depan, Donghae melepaskan Hyuna ke pelukan Kangta, yang sudah memeluk istrinya dengan satu tangannya. Dengan tangan satunya ia memeluk putrinya.

Kyuhyun memberi pelukan singkat pada Donghae, membuat Donghae terlihat sangat terkejut, dan menepuk dengan keras di punggung Kyuhyun.

"Senang melihatmu lagi," kata Kyuhyun keras, agak sedikit kasar, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan emosinya.

Saat air mata mengalir di wajah, Hyukjae bisa melihat semuanya. Ruangan besar itu seperti bermandikan kasih sayang, cinta tanpa syarat.

Donghae memiliki itu semua, terlihat didalam pelukan-pelukan itu, dia hanya belum pernah menerima itu sebelumnya, tapi dia benar-benar tidak kehilangan itu sekarang.

 _Lihat, Donghae, semua orang mencintaimu! Mungkin mulai sekarang kau akan mempercayai itu._

Sungmin berdiri di belakang Hyukjae, ia pasti meninggalkan ruang TV dan dengan lembut ia membelai rambut Hyukjae.

"Dia benar-benar di sini, Hyukkie," gumamnya menghibur.

"Aku akan menyapa kekasihku sekarang," kata Donghae pada orang tuanya. Keduanya mengangguk, tersenyum, dan minggir.

Donghae bergerak ke arah Hyukjae, mata coklat-gelapnya terang meskipun tampak lelah dan masih kebingungan. Dari suatu tempat yang terdalam, Hyukjae menemukan kekuatan untuk berdiri yang agak sempoyongan dan melompat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Donghae!" gumam Hyukjae terisak.

"Sst," kata Donghae dan memegangi Hyukjae, mengubur wajahnya di leher Hyukjae dan menghirup dalam-dalam.

Hyukjae mengangkat wajah yang sudah dibasahi air mata, dan Donghae menciumnya sekilas.

"Hai," bisik Donghae.

"Hai," bisik Hyukjae kembali, benjolan di bagian belakang tenggorokannya seakan terbakar dan musnah.

"Merindukan aku?"

"Sedikit."

Donghae menyeringai kecil karena jawaban itu.

"Aku mengerti," balasnya dan dengan sentuhan lembut tangannya, dia menyeka air mata Hyukjae yang menolak untuk berhenti mengalir di pipi Hyukjae.

"Aku pikir… aku pikir–" Hyukjae tersedak.

"Aku tahu. Hush… Aku di sini. Maafkan aku," bisik Donghae dan mencium Hyukjae dengan ringan sekali lagi.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyukjae, melepaskan Donghae dan menyentuh dadanya, lengannya, pinggangnya, oh, rasa kehangatan itu, sangat penting, pria sensual itu di bawah jarinya meyakinkannya bahwa memang Donghae lah yang ada di sini, berdiri di depannya.

Donghae sudah kembali. Dia bahkan tidak menjauhkan diri lagi. Dia hanya memandang Hyukjae dengan penuh perhatian.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak ke mana-mana."

"Oh, terima kasih Tuhan," balas Hyukjae cepat kemudian memeluk pinggang Donghae lagi, dan Donghae memeluknya sekali lagi.

"Apa kau lapar? Apa kau perlu minum?"

"Ya."

Hyukjae melangkah mundur untuk mengambilkan Donghae sesuatu, tapi ia tidak membiarkan Hyukjae pergi. Lengannya diselipkan disekeliling tubuh Hyukjae dan mengulurkan satu tangannya ke Kangin.

"Mr. Lee," kata Kangin dengan tenang.

Donghae mendengus.

"Tolong panggil Donghae saja," katanya.

"Donghae, selamat datang kembali. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja… dan mmm, terima kasih sudah mengijinkan aku menginap."

"Tidak masalah," balas Donghae menyempitkan matanya, tapi Mrs. Jones yang tiba-tiba di sampingnya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Dan perhatian Hyukjae juga teralihkan karena Mrs. Jones tidak seperti biasanya, dia sekarang terlihat sedih. Hyukjae tidak menyadari itu sebelumnya. Rambutnya terurai, dan dia memakai legging abu-abu muda dan sweater yang kebesaran warna abu-abu - kaosnya membuat dia tampak mungil yang bertuliskan WSU Cougars di bagian depannya. Dia terlihat sangat muda.

"Apakah anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Mr. Lee?" tanya Mrs. Jones sambil menyeka air matanya dengan tisu.

Donghae tersenyum sayang padanya.

"Bir, terima kasih, Gail - Budvar - dan sesuatu untuk dimakan."

"Aku akan mengambilkannya," bisik Hyukjae, ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk kekasihnya yang baru kembali dari petualangan hilangnya.

"Tidak, Jangan pergi," kata Donghae lembut, mengencangkan pelukannya.

Keluarganya mendekat, Hyunseung dan Sungmin juga bergabung dengan mereka. Donghae menjabat tangan Hyunseung, tak lupa ia juga mencium pipi Sungmin dengan cepat.

Mrs. Jones kembali dengan membawa sebotol bir dan gelas.

Donghae mengambil botolnya tapi menolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menerima gelas itu. Mrs. Jones tersenyum dan kembali ke dapur.

"Kaget juga melihat kau tak ingin sesuatu yang lebih kuat," gumam Kyuhyun

"Jadi apa sih yang terjadi denganmu? Pertama kali aku tahu saat Dad meneleponku dan mengatakan chopper (heli) itu hilang."

"Kyuhyun!" tegur Boa.

"Helikopter," geram Donghae, mengoreksi Kyuhyun, yang menyeringai, dan sepertinya itu adalah lelucon keluarga.

"Ayo kita duduk dan aku akan menceritakan pada kalian semua," jelas Donghae sambil menarik Hyukjae ke sofa, dan semua orang duduk, semua mata tertuju pada Donghae.

Donghae meneguk birnya agak lama. Dia melihat Taylor berdiri di pintu masuk dan mengangguk.

Taylor mengangguk kembali.

"Bagaimana dengan putrimu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Ketakutan yang keliru, Sir."

"Bagus," balas Donghae tersenyum.

"Senang anda sudah kembali, Sir. Apa yang bisa saya lakukan?"

"Kita perlu mengambil helikopter itu."

Taylor mengangguk.

"Sekarang? Atau besok pagi?"

"Kurasa besok pagi, Taylor."

"Baik, Mr. Lee. Ada lagi, Sir?"

Donghae menggeleng kepalanya dan mengangkat botolnya kearah Taylor. Taylor tersenyum, senyum yang langka, lebih langka dari senyum Donghae, dan Taylor keluar mungkin ke kantornya atau ke kamarnya.

"Donghae, apa yang terjadi?" tuntut Kangta.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Donghae menceritakan kisahnya. Dia terbang dengan Ros, berdua naik Charlie Tango untuk menangani masalah pendanaan WSU di Mokpo.

Hyukjae hampir tidak bisa mengikuti jalan ceritanya, ia masih bingung. Ia hanya memegang tangan Donghae dan memandang kuku Donghae yang terawat, jari yang panjang, lipatan buku-buku jarinya, jam tangan Omega-nya dengan tiga tombol kecil.

Hyukjae mendongak melihat bentuk wajah Donghae yang tampan saat melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ros belum pernah melihat gunung, jadi dalam perjalanan pulang sebagai perayaan, kami memutuskan mengambil jalan memutar. Aku mendengar keinginan dia beberapa waktu yang lalu dan memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaannya dan aku juga ingin melihat itu. Well, itulah keberuntungan yang kami lakukan. Kami terbang rendah, sekitar dua ratus kaki dari permukaan tanah, ketika panel instrumen menyala. Kami melihat ada api di ekor heli, aku tidak punya pilihan selain mematikan semua elektronik dan mendarat," jelas Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Aku menurunkannya di dekat sungai, Ros keluar, dan berhasil memadamkan api."

"Api? Kedua mesinnya?" tanya Kangta telihat sangat ketakutan.

"Ya."

"Sial! Tapi aku pikir…"

"Aku tahu," gumam Donghae menyela Kangta.

"Itu adalah keberuntunganku karena terbang begitu rendah," bisik Donghae.

Hyukjae bergidik.

Donghae melepaskan tangan Hyukjae dan menempatkan lengannya di sekeliling Hyukjae.

"Dingin?" tanyanya pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala.

"Bagaimana kau memadamkan api itu?" tanya Sungmin, naluri seperti Carla Bernstein merasukinya. Astaga, kadang-kadang dia berbicara dengan nada yang tegas.

"Alat pemadam kebakaran. Kita selalu membawa itu demi keselamatan," jawab Donghae datar.

Kata-kata Donghae yang dulu tiba-tiba saja berputar-putar di benak Hyukjae.

 _Aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan setiap hari karena kau yang datang mewawancaraiku dan bukan Katherine Kavanagh._

"Mengapa kau tidak menelepon atau menggunakan radio?" tanya Boa.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena elektroniknya mati, kita tidak bisa menyalakan radio. Dan aku tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk menyalakannya lagi karena api itu. GPS masih bekerja pada Appleku, jadi aku bisa menelusuri jalan yang terdekat. Kami butuh waktu empat jam untuk berjalan di sana. Ros memakai sepatu hak tinggi," ujar Donghae menekan mulutnya menjadi garis datar tanda tidak kesetujuannya.

"Telepon kami tidak ada sinyal. Sinyalnya tidak menjangkau di dekat pegunungan. Baterai Ros mati duluan. Baterai-ku habis dalam perjalanan."

Hyukjae menegang dan Donghae menariknya ke pangkuan.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Boa, matanya agak berkedip saat melihat tingkah Donghae dan Hyukjae, tidak diragukan lagi.

Muka Hyukjae segera memerah.

"Kami menumpang dan mengumpulkan uang yang kami bawa. Uangku dan Ros terkumpul enam ratus dolar, dan kami pikir kami harus membayar seseorang untuk mengantar kami pulang, cuma sopir truk yang mau berhenti dan setuju mengantar kami pulang. Dia menolak uang itu dan berbagi makan siangnya dengan kami," jelas Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cemas akan peristiwa itu.

"Butuh waktu lama sekali. Dia tak punya ponsel, sebenarnya itu aneh, tapi nyata. Aku tidak menyadari itu," gumam Donghae berhenti, menatap ke arah keluarganya.

"Itulah yang membuat kalian khawatir?"

Boa mendengus.

"Oh, Donghae!" tegurnya.

"Kami sudah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak!"

"Kau sudah membuat berita itu, bro."

Donghae memutar matanya.

"Ya. Aku sadar sekali ketika aku tiba di resepsionis ini dan ada beberapa fotografer di luar. Maafkan aku, Mom. Aku seharusnya meminta pengemudi itu untuk berhenti supaya aku bisa menelepon. Tapi aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang."

Donghae melirik Kangin.

 _Oh, ternyata itu sebabnya, karena Kangin tinggal di sini_.

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening memikirkan itu.

Astaga, semua itu karena Donghae khawatir dengan Kangin.

Boa menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku senang kau kembali dengan utuh, sayang."

Hyukjae mulai rileks, kepalanya bersandar di dada Donghae.

Donghae berbau seperti tinggal lama di luaran, sedikit berkeringat, sabun mandi, dan bau Donghae yang khas, aroma yang paling menyenangkan di dunia ini.

Air mata Hyukjae mulai menetes turun ke wajah lagi, air mata bersyukur.

"Kedua mesinnya?" kata Kangta lagi, mengerutkan kening tidak percaya.

"Bukankah menakjubkan," balas Donghae mengangkat bahu dan menjalankan tangannya turun di punggung Hyukjae.

"Hei," bisiknya. Dia menempatkan jarinya di bawah dagu Hyukjae dan memiringkan kepala Hyukjae kebelakang.

"Berhentilah menangis."

Hyukjae menyeka hidung dengan punggung tangannya sendiri dengan cara paling tidak wajar bagi seorang pria manis terhormat.

"Jangan menghilang lagi," bisik Hyukjae mengendus dan bibir Donghae miring keatas seperti biasanya.

"Kegagalan listrik… itu aneh, kan?" kata Kangta lagi.

"Ya, itu terlintas dalam pikiranku juga, Dad. Tapi sekarang, aku hanya ingin pergi ke tempat tidur dan memikirkan tentang semua kejadian ini besok."

"Jadi media tahu bahwa tubuh Lee Donghae sudah ditemukan dengan selamat dan kondisinya baik?" kata Sungmin.

"Ya. Andrea dan PR-ku yang berurusan dengan media. Ros meneleponnya setelah kami menurunkan dirumahnya."

"Ya, Andrea meneleponku dan memberitahuku bahwa kamu masih hidup," timpal Kangta menyeringai.

"Aku harus memberikan kenaikan gaji pada wanita itu. Tentu saja sekarang sudah larut malam," kata Donghae.

"Aku pikir itu satu isyarat, ladies and gentlemen, dari saudaraku tersayang yang perlu tidur nyenyak," cibir Kyuhyun mengejek dengan penuh arti.

Donghae menyeringai padanya.

"Kangtaaa, anakku selamat. Kau bisa mengantarku pulang sekarang," ujar Boa menatap dengan penuh cinta kepada suaminya.

"Ya. Kurasa kita bisa tidur sekarang," jawab Kangta tersenyum kearah Boa.

"Tinggallah," gumam Donghae menawarkan.

"Tidak, sayang, aku ingin pulang. Sekarang aku sudah tahu kau selamat."

Dengan enggan Donghae memindahkan Hyukjae ke sofa dan berdiri. Boa memeluknya sekali lagi, menekan kepalanya ke dada Donghae sambil memejamkan matanya, merasa bahagia.

Donghae membungkus tangannya di sekeliling Boa.

"Aku sangat khawatir, sayang," bisik Boa.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mom."

Boa mendongak keatas untuk melihat wajah Donghae dengan saksama sementara Donghae memeganginya.

"Ya. Kurasa kau baik-baik saja," kata Boa perlahan, sambil melirik Hyukjae, dan tersenyum.

Muka Hyukjae langsung memerah.

Mereka semua mengikuti Kangta dan Boa saat mereka berjalan ke ruang depan.

Hyukjae baru menyadari bahwa di belakangnya, Hyuna dan Hyunseung sedang melakukan pembicaraan yang panas dengan berbisik, walaupun Hyukjae tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Hyuna tersenyum malu pada Hyunseung, dan Hyunseung menganga padanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba, ia melipat lengan dan memutar tumitnya. Hyunseung memijat dahinya sendiri dengan satu tangan, jelas tampak frustasi.

"Mom, Dad, tunggu aku," panggil Hyuna sambil cemberut, barangkali dia juga bergairah seperti kakaknya.

Sungmin memeluk Hyukjae dengan keras.

"Aku bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat seriusnya terjadi di sini sementara aku tidak tahu karena aku bersenang-senang di Barbados. Kalian berdua jelas-jelas saling tergila-gila. Aku senang dia selamat. Bukan hanya untuk dia, Hyukkie, tapi untukmu juga."

"Terima kasih, Sungmin," bisik Hyukjae.

"Ya. Siapa tahu kita akan menemukan cinta pada saat yang bersamaan?" balas Sungmin sambil menyeringai.

"Dengan Kakak beradik!" bisik Hyukjae tertawa.

"Kita bisa menjadi saudara ipar," sindir Sungmin.

Hyukjae memerah. Sialan, haruskah ia katakan pada Sungmin bahwa Donghae sudah melamarnya?

"Ayo, Sayang," panggil Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dari lift.

"Kita bicara besok, Hyukkie. Kau pasti kelelahan."

Hyukjae terhindar dari kesulitan untuk sementara waktu.

"Tentu. Kau juga Sungmin. Kau habis melakukan perjalanan jauh hari ini."

Mereka berpelukan sekali lagi, kemudian Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengikuti keluarga Donghae memasuki lift. Hyunseung menjabat tangan Donghae dan memberi Hyukjae pelukan dengan singkat. Dia masih terlihat bingung, tapi ia mengikuti mereka memasuki lift dan pintu menutup.

Kangin ini berdiri di koridor, saat Hyukjae dan Donghae keluar dari ruang depan.

"Maaf. Aku akan masuk… meninggalkan kalian," kata Kangin.

Hyukjae malu. Itu rasanya jadi canggung.

"Apa kau sudah tahu kamarmu?" tanya Donghae.

Kangin mengangguk.

"Ya, pengurus rumah tangga itu–"

"Mrs. Jones," gumam Hyukjae mengkoreksinya.

"Ya, Mrs. Jones, ia sudah menunjukkannya tadi. Kau memiliki tempat yang cukup bagus di sini, Donghae."

"Terima kasih," kata Donghae sopan saat ia mendekati Hyukjae dan berdiri disampingnya, menempatkan tangannya di bahu Hyukjae.

Membungkuk, lalu Donghae mencium rambut Hyukjae.

"Aku akan makan apa yang Mrs. Jones siapkan untukku. Selamat malam, Kangin."

Kemudian Donghae berjalan kembali ke ruang besar, meninggalkan Kangin dan Hyukjae di pintu masuk.

Wow!

Meninggalkan Hyukjae sendirian dengan Kangin.

"Well, selamat malam," ucap Kangin tiba-tiba, seperti tidak nyaman sekarang.

"Selamat malam, Kangin, dan terima kasih untuk tetap tinggal."

"Tentu, Hyukkie. Setiap kali kau membutuhkan, setiap kali pacar suksesmu hilang, aku akan menemanimu."

"Kangin!" tegur Hyukjae.

"Hanya bercanda. Jangan marah. Aku akan pulang besok pagi sekali, dan aku akan menemuimu kapan-kapan, ya? Aku merindukanmu."

"Tentu, Kingkiing. Aku berharap kita akan segera bertemu lagi. Maaf malam ini begitu… buruk sekali," gumam Hyukjae menyeringai meminta maaf.

"Ya," balas Kangin sambil menyeringai juga.

"Buruk sekali."

Kangin memeluk Hyukjae.

"Serius, Hyukkie, aku senang melihatmu bahagia, tapi aku akan tetap membantu jika kau membutuhkanku."

Hyukjae menatapnya.

"Terima kasih."

Kangin berkedip pada Hyukjae dengan kesedihan, senyuman yang pahit, kemudian dia berjalan menuju lantai atas.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Donghae berdiri di samping sofa, menonton Hyukjae dengan ekspresi tak terbaca pada wajahnya. Mereka akhirnya sendirian dan mereka saling menatap.

"Dia masih terlihat sedih, kau tahu itu," bisiknya.

"Dan bagaimana kau tahu itu, Mr. Lee?"

"Aku mengenali gejala-gejala itu, Tuan Lee Hyukje. Aku percaya aku pernah memiliki penderitaan yang sama seperti itu."

"Ku pikir aku tak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi," bisik Hyukjae, kata-kata itu langsung keluar.

Semua ketakutan terburuknya dikemas rapi dalam satu kalimat pendek yang muncul sekarang itu.

"Itu tidak seburuk seperti kedengarannya."

Hyukjae mengambil setelan jas dan sepatu Donghae dari lantai dan bergerak ke arahnya.

"Aku ambil dulu yang itu," bisik Donghae, sambil meraih jasnya.

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae seolah-olah Hyukjae adalah alasannya untuk hidup dan Hyukjae juga merasakan seperti itu, ia yakin.

Donghae berada di sini, benar-benar di sini. Dia menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya dan membungkus dirinya di sekeliling Hyukjae.

"Donghae," bisik Hyukjae terkesiap dan air mata si manis itu mulai menetes lagi.

"Sst," lirih Donghae meredakan tangis Hyukjae, mencium rambut Hyukjae.

"Kau tahu… dalam beberapa detik aku benar-benar ketakutan sebelum mendarat, semua pikiranku tertuju padamu. Kau seperti jimatku, Hyukkie."

"Ku pikir aku akan kehilanganmu," gumam Hyukjae menarik napas.

Mereka berdiri, saling berpelukan, menghubungkan kembali dan saling meyakinkan. Saat Hyukjae mengencangkan lengan di sekeliling Donghae, ia menyadari kalau ia masih memegang sepatu Donghae.

Hyukjae menjatuhkan itu dan terdengar suara sepatu jatuh ke lantai.

"Ayo mandi denganku," bisik Donghae.

"Oke," bisik Hyukjae sambil melirik ke arahnya.

Hyukjae tidak ingin melepaskan Donghae.

Tangan Donghae turun saat ia memiringkan dagu Hyukjae dengan jarinya.

"Kau tahu bahkan saat kau berurai air mata pun kau masih terlihat manis, Lee Hyukjae."

Donghae membungkuk dan mencium Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Dan bibirmu begitu lembut."

Donghae mencium Hyukjae lagi, memperdalam ciuman itu.

Hyukjae harus berhenti berpikir dan menyerahkan diri.

"Aku harus melepaskan jaketnya," bisik Donghae.

"Jatuhkan," bisik Hyukjae di bibirnya.

"Aku tak bisa."

Hyukjae mendongak untuk menatap Donghae, agak bingung. Sementara Donghae menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Inilah sebabnya mengapa."

Dari saku dada bagian dalam, Donghae mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang Hyukjae berikan padanya, hadiah ulang tahun dari Hyukjae.

Donghae meletakkan jasnya ke sandaran sofa dan menempatkan kotak di atasnya.

Well, saat ini sudah melewati tengah malam, jadi secara teknis hari ini adalah ulang tahun Donghae ya.

"Bukalah," bisik Hyukjae dengan jantung yang mulai berdebar-debar.

"Aku berharap kau akan bilang begitu," bisik Donghae.

"Hadiah ini sudah membuatku gila."

Hyukjae menyeringai nakal kearah Donghae.

Astaga, Hyukjae merasa seperti limbung. Donghae memberinya senyum malu, dan Hyukjae meleleh meskipun jantungnya berdebar-debar, menyenangi ekspresi geli Donghae yang penasaran.

Dengan jari-jari panjangnya, Donghae membuka bungkus dan kotaknya dengan cekatan. Keningnya berkerut saat ia mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan kunci plastik, berbentuk segi empat kecil, dengan bantalan bergambar terbuat dari pixel-pixel mungil yang berkedip nyala-mati seperti layar LED.

Itu menggambarkan langit Seoul, dengan fokus diatas menara Namsan dengan kata SEOUL ditulis dengan huruf tebal melintasi pemandangan itu, berkedip nyala-mati.

Donghae melihat itu sejenak dan kemudian menatap ke arah Hyukjae sambil melongo, mengerutkan alisnya yang indah.

"Putar itu ke atas," bisik Hyukjae, menahan napas.

Donghae melakukannya, dan matanya menatap pada Hyukjae, melebar dan coklat-gelap, membelalak dengan keheranan dan bahagia.

Bibirnya menganga tidak percaya.

Kata **"yes"** berkedip nyala dan mati pada gantungan kunci itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun," bisik Hyukjae.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **L** ee Sungmin **  
C** ho Kyuhyun **K** im Hyuna **  
A** hn Chilhyun(Kangta) **K** won Boa  
 **H** angeng **K** im Heechul  
 **K** im Taeyeon **T** iffany Hwang **  
K** im Youngwoon **K** im Jungmo **  
J** ang Hyunseung **K** im Ryeowook  
 **J** essica Jung **P** ark Jungsoo  
 **S** hin Donghee **C** hoi Siwon **  
T** aylor Martini **G** ail Jones **  
C** hoi Minho **K** im Jaekyung **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Perubahan nama keluarga (marga) dan tempat, lokasi gedung, langsung didalam cerita, sengaja gak aku tulis dicast satu-satu karena nanti kepenuhan hahaha  
Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, gak perlu maksain diri buat baca(?).  
Daftar istilah ada dibagian paling akhir –kalo ada(?).

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

"Kau akan menikahiku?" bisik Donghae, ragu.

Hyukjae mengangguk gugup, malu dan gelisah dan tak terlalu percaya pada reaksi pria dihadapannya yang tadinya Hyukjae pikir telah hilang.

Bagaimana Donghae bisa tak memahami seberapa besarnya cinta Hyukjae padanya?

"Katakan itu," perintah Donghae lembut, tatapannya intens dan panas.

"Ya, Aku akan menikah denganmu."

Donghae menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan tiba-tiba bergerak, mendekap dan memutar Hyukjae dengan cara bukan-seperti-Fifty-biasanya. Ia tertawa, muda dan bebas, memancarkan kebahagiaan dan kegembiraan.

Hyukjae berpegangan pada tangan Donghae, merasakan ototnya menegang dibawah jari-jari, dan tawanya yang menginfeksi menjalar pada Hyukjae. Ia jadi merasa seperti pusing, hampa, seorang pria manis sempurna dan sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta pada kekasih tampannya.

Donghae menurunkan Hyukjae dan menciumnya. Kuat.

Tangannya berada di kedua sisi wajah Hyukjae, lidahnya mendesak, memaksa… membangkitkan gairah.

"Oh, Hyukkie," bisik Donghae kelewat pelan, ia bernapas di bibir Hyukjae, dan itu adalah suatu kegembiraan yang meluap yang dapat membuat siapapun terguncang.

Donghae mencintai Hyukjae, itu tak bisa disanggah, dan Hyukjae menikmati rasa dari pria lezat didepannya, pria itu yang Hyukjae pikir takkan ia lihat lagi –tadi.

Kebahagiaan Donghae terlihat jelas, matanya berbinar, senyumnya yang kekanakan, dan rasa leganya terlihat gamblang.

"Kupikir aku sudah kehilanganmu," gumam Hyukjae, masih terpesona dan sulit bernapas karena ciuman Donghae.

"Sayang, itu harus lebih dari pada sebuah kegagalan fungsi 135 untuk membuatku jauh darimu."

"135?"

"Charlie Tango. Dia adalah Eurocopter 135, paling aman dikelasnya"

Tidak dapat diterka tetapi emosi gelap melintas di wajah Donghae, dan itu mengganggu Hyukjae. Ia seperti menutupi sesuatu.

Sebelum Hyukjae dapat bertanya, Donghae tertegun dan menatap kearahnya, membeku dan untuk beberapa saat ia terlihat seperti akan memberitahu Hyukjae.

Hyukjae berkedip pada mata coklat-gelap Donghae yang spekulatif.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kau memberikanku benda ini sebelum kita menemui Siwon," kata Donghae, mengangkat gantungan kunci itu. Ia hampir terlihat terkejut.

Hyukjae mengangguk, mempertahankan ekspresi wajah yang tenang.

Mulut Donghae terbuka sementara Hyukjae mengangkat bahu tanda maaf.

"Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa apapun yang Siwon katakan, itu takkan membuat perbedaan padaku."

Donghae berkedip tak percaya padanya.

"Jadi kemarin malam, saat aku meminta jawabannya padamu, aku sudah memilikinya?" tanya Donghae, ia terlihat ketakutan.

Hyukjae mengangguk lagi, mencoba mengukur reaksinya. Tatapannya pada Hyukjae tertegun mencari sesuatu, tapi kemudian ia menyipitkan matanya dan bibirnya membentuk geli sekaligus ironi.

"Semua kekhawatiran yang ku alami itu," bisik Donghae kesal.

Hyukjae nyengir kearah Donghae dan mengangkat bahu sekali lagi.

"Oh, jangan pernah mencoba dan bersikap imut kearahku, Tuan Lee Hyukjae. Saat ini, aku ingin…"

Perkataan Donghae berhenti, ia menyapukan tangannya kerambutnya sendiri, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan merubah arah.

"Aku tak percaya kau menggantungku," bisikan Donghae dipenuhi rasa tak percaya.

Ekspresinya berubah rumit, matanya bercahaya nakal, bibirnya berkedut membentuk senyum nakal. Entah apa yang sedang Donghae pikirkan sehingga memunculkan ekspresi itu.

"Aku percaya bahwa harus ada ganti rugi, Tuan Lee," katanya lembut.

Dan seketika, Hyukjae langsung tahu kalau Donghae sedang bermain-main, tapi Hyukjae mengambil satu langkah hati-hati kebelakang menjauh darinya.

Donghae nyengir.

"Apakah itu permainan?" bisiknya.

"Karena aku akan menangkapmu."

Dan matanya terbakar dengan intensitas permainan yang menyenangkan.

"Dan kau menggigit bibirmu," katanya mengancam.

Seketika semua bagian dalam tubuh Hyukjae mengencang saat itu juga. Memikirkan kalau calon suaminya sedang ingin bermain.

Hyukjae ambil satu langkah lagi kebelakang, kemudian berbalik dan berlari, tapi sia-sia. Donghae memegangnya, dan dengan satu tarikan mudah, Hyukjae menjerit senang, terkejut dan shock.

Donghae mengangkat Hyukjae ke bahunya dan berjalan kearah lorong.

"Donghae!" desis Hyukjae, berpikir bahwa Kangin ada diatas, pikiran bahwa Kangin bisa mendengar mereka itu sangat mungkin.

Hyukjae menyeimbangkan tubuh dengan menggenggam punggung Donghae, kemudian dengan dorongan berani, Hyukjae memukul punggungnya.

Donghae membalas memukul Hyukjae.

"Aduh!" teriak Hyukjae.

"Waktunya mandi," kata Donghae dengan senang.

"Turunkan aku!" geram Hyukjae mencoba dan gagal untuk terdengar kesal. Perlawanannya sia-sia, tangan Donghae dengan lembut memegangi kakinya.

"Kau menyukai sepatu ini?" tanya Donghae senang saat ia membuka pintu kearah kamar mandinya.

"Aku lebih suka jika sepatu itu menyentuh lantai," gertak Hyukjae, tapi itu tidak terlalu efektif saat ia tak bisa menahan tawa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Keinginanmu adalah perintah bagiku, Tuan Lee."

Dan tanpa menurunkan Hyukjae, Donghae melepas kedua sepatu Hyukjae dan menjatuhkan itu ke lantai. Gerakannya terhenti sebentar karena sesuatu, ia mengosongkan kantongnya, Apple mati, kunci, dompet, dan gantungan kunci itu.

Hyukjae hanya bisa membayangkan seperti apa Hyukjae terlihat di cermin jika dalam posisi seperti ini.

Saat Donghae selesai, ia bergerak kearah showernya yang besar.

"Donghae!" gertak Hyukjae keras, maksudnya kini jelas.

Donghae menyetel airnya kearah maksimum. Dan air dingin langsung menyembur kearah punggung Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sontak berteriak, tapi kemudian ia berhenti, berpikir lagi kalau Kangin ada diatas mereka. Airnya dingin dan Hyukjae masih berpakaian lengkap.

Air dingin itu membasahi pakaian Hyukjae, celana dalamnya dan baju tanpa lengannya di delam kemeja. Ia basah dan ia tak dapat berhenti tertawa geli.

"Tidak!" teriak Hyukjae.

"Turunkan aku!" Kali ini Hyukjae memukul Donghae lagi, kali ini lebih keras, dan Donghae melepaskannya, membiarkannya merosot dari tubuh Donghae yang basah.

Kemeja putih Donghae tersingkap kedadanya dan celananya basah kuyup. Hyukjae juga basah kuyup, merona, pusing dan sulit bernapas, dan Donghae menatap kearahnya, terlihat sangat… sangat panas.

Donghae tenang, matanya berkilauan, dan ia menangkap wajah Hyukjae lagi, menaruh bibirnya ke bibir Hyukjae.

Ciumannya lembut, bersemangat dan sangat mengalihkan. Hyukjae jadi tak lagi peduli bahwa ia masih berpakaian lengkap dan basah kuyup di shower Donghae.

Sekarang ini hanya ada mereka berdua dibawah air yang berjatuhan.

Donghae kembali dari _masa hilang_ nya, ia selamat, dan yang jelas ia milik Hyukjae.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Tangan Hyukjae bergerak maju kearah kemeja Donghae yang terbuka, menampakkan kulitnya yang sedikit lebih coklat dari kulit Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menarik ujung kemeja Donghae dari celana, dan Donghae segera mengerang dibibir Hyukjae, tapi bibirnya tak meninggalkan itu. Saat Hyukjae melepas kancing kemejanya, ia meraih ritsleting Hyukjae, dengan perlahan menurunkannya.

Bibir Donghae menjadi lebih memaksa, lebih provokatif, lidahnya menjajah mulut Hyukjae, dan tubuh si manis itu dipenuhi dengan nafsu.

Hyukjae menarik kemeja Donghae keras, merobeknya. Jadi kancing berterbangan kemana-mana, memantul di keramik dan menghilang di lantai shower. Saat Hyukjae melepaskan pakaian basah itu dari bahu lalu turun ke tangan Donghae, Hyukjae mendorong calon suaminya itu ke dinding, menghambat usaha Donghae untuk menelanjangi dirinya.

"Kancing manset," bisik Donghae, mengangkat tangannya dimana kemejanya menggantung basah dan lemah.

Dengan jari yang gemetar, Hyukjae membuka manset yang pertama kemudian yang satunya, membiarkan kemejanya jatuh kelantai.

Mata Donghae mencari Hyukjae dibawah air yang berjatuhan, tatapannya membara, erotis, panas seperti air.

Hyukjae meraih celana Donghae, tapi ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan memegang bahu Hyukjae, memutar Hyukjae sehingga Hyukjae membelakanginya.

Donghae menyelesaikan perjalanan panjangnya untuk membuka ritsleting, mengusap rambut basah Hyukjae pada tengkuk, dan menjalarkan lidahnya disepanjang leher hingga garis rambut Hyukjae dan kembali lagi, mencium dan menghisap sesukanya.

"Nngg–" Hyukjae mengerang dan dengan perlahan Donghae membuka baju Hyukjae dari bahu, menuruni dada, tak lupa mencium leher Hyukjae tepat dibawah telinga.

Donghae juga tak lupa membuka kaos tanpa lengan Hyukjae dan mengangkatnya dari badan kecil Hyukjae, membebaskan pemandangannya.

Tangannya segera meraih dan memegang dada Hyukjae saat ia menggumamkan apresiasi di telinga Hyukjae.

"Sangat manis," bisiknya.

Donghae menyentakkan puting Hyukjae, dan saat benda manis itu mengeras dan meregang dibawah sentuhan ahlinya, semua pikiran tentang celana Donghae yang belum terbuka jadi menghilang dan kenikmatan menampar keras dan bergairah di perut Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menyandarkan kepalanya kearah Donghae dan mengerang.

"Ya," bisik Donghae, bernapas dan memutar Hyukjae lagi, menyatukan bibir Hyukjae dengannya. Ia terdiam saat ia menyadari apa yang ingin Hyukjae lakukan.

Menatap mata Donghae lurus, Hyukjae menekan sedikit gel beraroma manis ke telapak tangan dan mengangkat tangan kedepan dada Donghae, menunggu sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tak terlontar.

Mata Donghae melebar, kemudian ia memberikan Hyukjae anggukan yang hampir tak terlihat.

Dengan lembut Hyukjae menempatkan tangannya ke tulang dada Donghae dan mulai mengusap sabun ke kulitnya.

Dada Donghae naik saat ia bernapas dalam-dalam, tapi ia tetap berdiri diam. Setelah beberapa detik, tangannya menggenggam pinggul Hyukjae, tapi tidak mendorong Hyukjae. Ia memperhatikan Hyukjae dengan khawatir, tatapan matanya lebih kearah intens daripada takut, tapi bibirnya membuka saat nafasnya semakin cepat.

"Apa ini boleh?" bisik Hyukjae.

"Ya," jawab Donghae yang singkat dan berat hampir seperti kehabisan napas.

Hyukjae membersihkan itu dalam gerakan memutar yang lembut, membersihkan kekasihnya, bergerak kebawah lengan, kearah rusuk, turun ke perut yang datar dan terbentuk, kearah happy trail, dan sabuk celana Donghae.

"Giliranku," bisik Donghae dan mengambil shampoo, menjauhkan mereka dari air yang mengalir turun dan mengeluarkan sedikit shampoo dikepala Hyukjae.

Hyukjae rasa itu adalah tanda baginya untuk berhenti membersihkan Donghae, jadi ia hanya dapat menaruh tangan disabuk Donghae.

Donghae menggosok shampoo ke rambut Hyukjae, jarinya yang panjang dan lembut memijat kulit kepala Hyukjae.

Mengeluarkan erangan apresiasi, Hyukjae menutup mata dan membiarkan dirinya menikmati semua sensasi surgawi tersebut.

Setelah semua hal yang terjadi malam itu, inilah yang ia butuhkan sekarang.

Donghae terkikik dan Hyukjae membuka mata dan melihatnya tersenyum.

"Kau suka?"

"Hmm…"

"Aku juga," kata Donghae sesudah nyengir, dan mencondongkan kepalanya untuk mencium kening Hyukjae, jemarinya melanjutkan pijatan manis nan lembut dikepala Hyukjae.

"Berputar," katanya memerintahkan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Donghae, dan jari-jari Donghae dengan perlahan bergerak dikepala Hyukjae lagi, membersihkan, merelaksasi dan mencintainya.

Oh, betapa bahagianya Hyukjae.

Donghae meraih shampoo lagi dan mencuci rambut Hyukjae yang menutupi kening. Saat ia selesai, ia menarik Hyukjae kebawah shower lagi.

"Dongakkan kepalamu," perintah Donghae dengan lembut.

Hyukjae menurutinya, dan ia dengan perlahan membilas busa-busanya. Saat ia selesai, Hyukjae menatapnya lagi dan mengarahkan tangan langsung ke celananya.

"Aku ingin membersihkan seluruh tubuhmu," bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae membentuk senyuman miringnya dan mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Aku milikmu, sayang."

Hyukjae nyengir; itu terasa seperti hari Natal. Ia segera membuka sreting Donghae, dan dengan segera celana dan boxernya bergabung dengan pakaian mereka yang lain di atas keramik.

Hyukjae berdiri dan mengambil body wash dan spon mandi.

"Sepertinya kau senang melihatku," gumam Hyukjae.

"Aku selalu senang melihatmu, Tuan Lee," balas Donghae sambil nyengir kearah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menaruh sabun di spon, kemudian mulai membersihkan dada Donghae.

Donghae kini lebih santai, mungkin karena Hyukjae tak benar-benar menyentuhnya.

Hyukjae mengarah kebawah dengan spon, melewati perut Donghae, disepanjang happy trail-nya, melewati rambut pubisnya dan keatas ereksinya.

Hyukjae menatapnya dan ia membalas Hyukjae dengan tatapan teduh dan penuh gairah.

Hyukjae segera menjatuhkan spon dan menggunakan tangan, menggenggam kejantanan Donghae dengan lembut.

Donghae menutup matanya, mendongak kebelakang, dan mengerang, mendorong pinggulnya kearah tangan Hyukjae.

" _Oh ya! Ini sangat menyenangkan."_

Mata Donghae yang membara tiba-tiba menatap Hyukjae dalam. Ia seperti baru teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ini sabtu," katanya, matanya memancarkan tatapan cabul, dan ia menggenggam pinggang Hyukjae, menarik Hyukjae kearahnya dan segera mencium dengan liar.

Tangan Donghae turun ke tubuh Hyukjae yang licin dan basah, kearah kemaluan, dan jarinya segera menjelajah disana, dan kemudian ia segera turun kebawah lagi, menggoda, dan bibirnya kasar, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang mulai sulit bernapas.

Tangan Donghae yang lain dirambut Hyukjae yang basah, menahan agar Hyukjae tetap ditempat saat berusaha melawan pelepasan gairah Donghae dengan sekuat tenaga.

Jari Donghae bergerak kedalam tubuh Hyukjae.

"Ahh," Hyukjae mengerang dimulut Donghae.

"Ya," desis Donghae dan mengangkat Hyukjae, tangannya di punggung Hyukjae.

"Lingkarkan kakimu disekelilingku, sayang."

Kaki Hyukjae segera melingkar di tubuh Donghae, dan Hyukjae menggantung di lehernya. Ia memeluk Hyukjae didinding shower dan berhenti sejenak, menatap kearah Hyukjae.

"Mata terbuka," gumam Donghae.

"Aku ingin melihatmu," lanjutnya tenang.

Hyukjae berkedip dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang, darah memanas dan berat dengan gairah, nyata dan merajalela didalam dirinya.

Kemudian Donghae masuk kedalam diri Hyukjae, memenuhi, memiliki, dan mempertemukan kulit dengan kulit.

"Ohh– sangat–pelann," Hyukjae mendorong dirinya kearah Donghae dan mengerang dengan keras karena rasa penuh dalam analnya yang terasa makin nikmat.

Saat Donghae sudah berada didalam diri Hyukjae, ia berhenti sekali lagi, wajahnya tegang, intens.

"Kau milikku, Hyukjae," bisik Donghae.

"Selalu, Haee."

Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan bergerak, membuat Hyukjae terkejut.

"Dan kini kita bisa memberitahu semua orang, karena kau telah mengatakan ya," bisik Donghae, suaranya takzim (hormat), dan ia menunduk sedikit, menangkap bibir Hyukjae dengan bibirnya, dan mulai bergerak… pelan dan lembut.

Hyukjae menutup mata dan mendongakkan kepala saat tubuhnya melengkung, keinginannya adalah menyerah pada Donghae, budak dalam ritme Donghae yang pelan.

Gigi Donghae menyentuh rahang Hyukjae, kemudian dagu, dan turun ke leher Hyukjae saat ia menaikkan kecepatan, mendorong Hyukjae keatas, dan kebawah, seakan menjauh dari bumi, shower yang sesak, malam yang menakutkan.

Hanya ada Hyukjae dan pria favoritnya, bergerak serentak, bergerak sebagai satu kesatuan, satu pelengkap yang lainnya, bahkan erangan dan desahan mereka bercampur.

Hyukjae bersuka ria dalam perasaan indah dari kuasa Donghae saat kejantanannya mekar dan berbunga mengotori dimanapun tempat ia memuncratkannya. Sebuah orgasme penyembuh, meneriakkan nama Donghae bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir lewat pipi.

Donghae juga segera sampai pada klimaksnya dan menyembur kedalam diri Hyukjae. Dengan wajahnya yang berada di leher Hyukjae, ia terjatuh kelantai, menggenggam Hyukjae erat, mencium wajah manis itu, dan mencium airmata Hyukjae saat air hangat mengucur disekitar mereka, mencuci bersih tubuh mereka berdua.

"Jariku berkerut," gumm Hyukjae, duduk dan menyender didada Donghae.

Donghae mengangkat jari Hyukjae ke bibirnya dan menciuminya satu per satu.

"Kita benar-benar harus keluar dari shower."

"Aku nyaman disini," bisik Hyukjae duduk diantara kedua kaki Donghae dan ia segera mendapat dekapan erat.

Hyukjae tak ingin bergerak. Donghae menggumam membenarkan. Tapi kemudian Hyukjae merasa lelah. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi minggu ini, lebih untuk dikenang seumur hidup, dan kini Hyukjae akan menikah. Sebuah tawa tak percaya keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sesuatu menghiburmu, Tuan Lee?" tanya Donghae tajam.

"Ini merupakan minggu yang sibuk."

Donghae tersenyum.

"Benar sekali."

"Aku bersyukur kau kembali dalam keadaan utuh, Mr. Lee," bisik Hyukjae, tenang pada pikiran apa yang mungkin terjadi.

Donghae menegang dan Hyukjae tiba-tiba menyesal telah mengingatkannya.

"Aku takut," gumam Donghae mengaku dan itu membuat Hyukjae terkejut.

"Tadinya?"

Donghae mengangguk, ekspresinya serius.

"Kau meringankannya agar keluargamu tak khawatir?"

"Ya. Aku terlalu dekat dengan tanah. Tapi entah mengapa aku berhasil," balas Donghae, ia terlihat sedih saat air membasahi mereka.

"Seberapa dekat?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae.

"Sangat dekat," gumam Donghae berhenti melanjutkan ucapannya dan sekilas ia terlihat pusing.

"Untuk beberapa detik yang mengerikan, aku berpikir aku takkan bisa melihatmu lagi," lanjutnya parau.

Hyukjae memeluk Donghae erat.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa dirimu, Donghae. Aku sangat mencintaimu hingga membuatku takut."

"Aku juga," desah Donghae.

"Hidupku akan hampa tanpamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Tangan Donghae mengencang disekitar Hyukjae dan ia mengelus rambut Hyukjae.

"Aku takkan melepaskanmu."

"Aku tak ingin pergi, selamanya," balas Hyukjae cepat kemudian mencium leher Donghae, dan ia mendekat dan mencium Hyukjae lembut.

Setelah beberapa saat, Donghae akhirnya menjauh.

"Ayo, keringkan tubuhmu dan tidur. Aku kelelahan dan kau terlihat sudah kepayahan."

Hyukjae mundur dan menaikkan alis pada pilihan kata Donghae.

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan tersenyum kearah Hyukjae.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Tuan Lee?"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala dan berdiri terhuyung-huyung.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae duduk di tempat tidur.

Donghae memaksa agar dirinyalah yang mengeringkan rambut Hyukjae, tapi ia cukup pandai juga dalam melakukan itu.

Sekarang sudah lewat pukul dua pagi, dan Hyukjae sudah siap untuk tidur. Donghae menatapnya dan memperhatikan lagi gantungan kunci itu sebelum naik ke tempat tidur. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, sekali lagi dan ragu-ragu.

"Ini sangat indah. Hadiah ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan," kata Donghae sambil menatap Hyukjae, matanya lembut dan hangat.

"Lebih baik daripada poster bertandatangan Guiseppe DeNatale milikku," lanjutnya.

"Seharusnya aku memberitahumu lebih awal, tapi karena dekat dengan ulang tahunmu… Apa yang akan kau berikan pada seorang pria yang memiliki segalanya? Aku pikir aku akan memberikanmu… diriku."

Donghae menaruh gantungan kunci di meja disamping tempat tidur dan ia meringkuk disamping Hyukjae, menarik Hyukjae kedalam tangannya sehingga mereka membentuk sendok.

"Kado ini sempurna. Seperti dirimu."

Hyukjae tersenyum, meskipun Donghae tak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

"Aku jauh dari sempurna, Donghae."

"Apakah kau menertawaiku, Tuan Lee?"

"Mungkin," kikik Hyukjae.

"Ah iya, dapatkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Donghae cepat, mengendus leher Hyukjae.

"Kau tak menelpon saat perjalananmu kembali dari Mokpo. Apakah itu karena Kangin? Kau khawatir padaku karena sendiri dengannya disini?"

Donghae tak mengatakan apapun.

Hyukjae berbalik kearahnya, dan matanya melebar saat Hyukjae mendekatinya.

"Apakah kau tahu betapa menggelikannya hal itu? Betapa kau sudah membuat keluargamu dan aku stress? Kami semua sangat menyayangimu."

Donghae berkedip beberapa kali dan kemudian memberikan Hyukjae senyuman malu-malu.

"Aku tak habis pikir mengapa kalian semua begitu khawatir."

Hyukjae menekan bibir.

"Kapan kau akan keluar dari tengkorakmu yang tebal dan menyadari bahwa kau dicintai?"

"Tengkorakku tebal?" gumam Donghae, alisnya naik karena terkejut.

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Ya. Tengkorak tebal."

"Aku tidak merasa bahwa ketebalan dari tulang di kepalaku lebih dari tulang lain ditubuhku."

"Aku serius! Berhenti mencoba membuatku tertawa. Aku masih sedikit marah padamu, meskipun itu tertutupi oleh fakta bahwa kau sudah dirumah dengan selamat dan terdengar di pikiranku…" Suara Hyukjae memudar saat ia mengingat beberapa jam penuh kecemasan tadi. "Well, kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan."

Mata Donghae melembut dan ia memegang wajah Hyukjae.

"Maafkan aku. Okay?"

"Ibumu yang malang, juga. Itu sangat menggugahku saat melihatmu dengannya," bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti itu," timpal Donghae sambil berkedip pada memori itu. "Ya, itu sangat langka. Ia biasanya sangat percaya diri. Itu cukup mengejutkan."

"Lihat? Semua orang menyayangimu," bisik Hyukjae sambil tersenyum, "Mungkin kini kau akan mulai mempercayainya."

Hyukjae mendekat dan mencium Donghae lembut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Donghae. Aku bersyukur kau ada disini untuk berbagi harimu denganku. Dan kau belum melihat apa yang aku miliki untukmu besok um… hari ini," ucap Hyukjae sambil nyengir.

"Ada lagi?" kata Donghae, terkejut, dan wajahnya membentuk senyum yang berubah menjadi seringai yang menakjubkan.

"Oh ya, Mr. Lee, tapi kau harus menunggu hingga nanti."

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae terbangun tiba-tiba dari mimpi buruk, dan urat nadinya berdenyut kencang. Ia berbalik, panik dan sungguh melegakan, Donghae tertidur disampingnya.

Karena Hyukjae bergerak, Donghae juga bergerak dan mencari dalam tidurnya, mengarahkan tangannya ke sekeliling Hyukjae, dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Hyukjae, mendesah pelan.

Kamar itu bermandikan cahaya. Sudah pukul delapan pagi. Donghae tak pernah tertidur hingga sesiang ini.

Hyukjae berbaring dan membiarkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang menjadi tenang. Mengapa ia bisa begitu gelisah? Apakah karena mimpi buruk atau karena semalam? Ia berbalik dan menatap Donghae.

Benar. Donghae sudah disini. Dia aman.

Hyukjae mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menatap wajah tampan itu. Wajah yang kini sangatlah familiar, wajah yang kini tertanam dan selalu membayang di kepalanya.

Donghae terlihat lebih muda saat tertidur, dan Hyukjae tersenyum karena hari ini Donghae setahun lebih tua.

Hyukjae memeluk dirinya sendiri, memikirkan hadiah yang akan ia berikan nanti pada Donghae. Oh entahlah dia akan mulai dari mana. Mungkin ia harus mulai membawakan sarapan untuk Donghae ketempat tidur?

Lagi pula, Kangin masih disini.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae bertemu Kangin di counter, seniman itu sedang memakan semangkuk sereal.

Hyukjae tak bisa menahan untuk merona saat ia melihat Kangin karena dia pasti tahu kalau Hyukjae tidur dengan Donghae.

Hyukjae mengenakan jubah tidur berbahan sutra yang menyentuh lantai.

"Pagi, Kangin," sapa Hyukjae dengan senyum, bersikap tak tahu malu.

"Hey, Hyukkie!" balas Kangin, wajahnya menjadi cerah, senang melihat Hyukjae. Tak ada sedikitpun godaan atau wajah nakal di ekspresinya.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja. Pemandangannya sangat indah dari atas sini."

"Yah. Pemandangannya cukup spesial," gumam Hyukjae seakan-akan ia lah pemilik apartemen itu.

"Apa kau ingin sarapan untuk pria-sejati?" goda Hyukjae.

"Boleh juga."

"Hari ini hari ulang tahun Donghae. Aku ingin membawakan sarapan ketempat tidur untuknya."

"Apa dia sudah bangun?"

"Belum, aku rasa ia kelelahan karena kejadian kemarin," jelas Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat dari Kangin dan segera berjalan kearah kulkas jadi Kangin tak bisa melihat rona merah dipipinya.

Saat Hyukjae mengeluarkan telur dan bacon dari kulkas, Kangin tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, kan?"

Hyukjae mengerutkan bibir.

"Aku mencintainya, Kangin."

Mata Kangin melebar untuk sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Apa yang tak mungkin kau cintai?" tanya Kangin sembari menggerakan tangannya ke sekeliling meja megah itu.

Hyukjae merengut padanya.

"Astaga, terimakasih!"

"Hey, Hyukkie, aku hanya bercanda."

Hmm… apakah Hyukjae nanti akan selalu dipandang seperti itu? Dipandang bahwa ia menikahi Donghae karena uang?

"Serius, aku hanya bercanda. Kau tak pernah menjadi manis yang seperti itu."

"Apakah kau mau omelet?" tanya Hyukjae, mengganti topik pembicaraan. Ia sedang tak ingin berdebat.

"Tentu saja."

"Dan aku juga," kata Donghae saat ia masuk ke ruangan utama.

Dan kesialan lainnya adalah ia hanya mengenakan celana piyama yang tergantung di pinggulnya.

"Kangin," sapa Donghae kemudian mengangguk.

"Donghae," balas Kangin mengangguk sungguh-sungguh sebagai balasannya.

Donghae berbalik kearah Hyukjae dan tersenyum saat Hyukjae menatapnya. Ia melakukan itu semua pasti dengan sengaja.

Hyukjae menyipitkan mata padanya, putus asa untuk mencoba mengembalikan keseimbangan dan ekspresi Donghae langsung berubah. Ia tahu bahwa Hyukjae tahu maksudnya, dan ia tak perduli.

"Padahal aku ingin membawakan sarapanmu ketempat tidur," gumam Hyukjae.

Bergerak angkuh, Donghae segera melingkarkan tangannya disekitar Hyukjae, mengangkat dagu Hyukjae, dan memberikan ciuman basah nan berisik di bibir.

Sangat bukan kelakuan seorang Fifty!

"Selamat pagi, Hyukjae," kata Donghae.

Hyukjae ingin merengut pada Donghae dan menasihatinya untuk bersikap baik tapi sayangnya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Hyukjae merona, Donghae sangat teritorial baginya.

"Selamat pagi, Donghae. Selamat ulang tahun," bisik Hyukjae memberi Donghae senyuman, dan Donghae segera nyengir kearahnya.

"Aku menantikan hadiahku yang lain," katanya dan itu dia.

Hyukjae merona sewarna Red Room of Pain dan menatap gugup kearah Kangin, yang terlihat seperti sedang menelan sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

Hyukjae berbalik dan segera menyiapkan makanan.

"Jadi apa rencanamu hari ini, Kangin- _ssi_?" tanya Donghae, terlihat santai saat ia duduk di kursi bar.

"Aku akan pergi menemui ayahku dan Hangeng, ayah Hyukkie."

Donghae membeku.

"Mereka kenal satu sama lain?"

"Yah, mereka tadinya di militer bersama. Mereka lama tidak berhubungan hingga Hyukkie dan aku kuliah bersama. Sesungguhnya hal itu sangat lucu. Mereka sahabat baik sekarang. Kami akan pergi memancing."

"Memancing?" tanya Donghae terlihat benar-benar tertarik.

"Yah, tangkapan besar di perairan pinggir pantai. Ikan steelheads bisa tumbuh besar disana."

"Benar. Saudaraku Kyuhyun dan aku pernah menangkap seekor ikan steelhead seberat tigapuluh empat pound."

Mereka membicarakan mengenai memancing. Entah apa yang menarik tentang memancing itu. Hyukjae tak pernah mengerti topik seperti itu karena ia tidak hobi memancing begitu, mungkin hanya sekedar jalan-jalan saja sudah menyenangkan.

"Tigapuluh empat pound? Lumayan. Tapi Ayah Hyukkie, masih memegang rekor. Seekor ikan steelhead seberat empatpuluh tiga pound!"

"Kau bercanda! Dia tak pernah bilang!"

"Omong-omong, selamat ulang tahun."

"Terima kasih. Jadi, di mana kau suka memancing?"

Hyukjae tak menyimak lagi. Itu adalah topik yang tak perlu ia ketahui. Tapi selama beberapa saat Hyukjae bersyukur.

Lihat, Donghae? Kangin tak seburuk itu kan.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Saat Kangin akan pergi, ia dan Donghae terlihat lebih nyaman satu sama lain.

Donghae dengan cepat mengganti pakaian menjadi T-shirt dan jeans dan bertelanjang kaki saat ia menemani Kangin dan Hyukjae ke serambi.

"Terima kasih sudah memperbolehkanku menginap disini," kata Kangin pada Donghae saat mereka berjabat tangan.

"Kapanpun," gumam Donghae tak lupa tersenyum.

Kangin memeluk Hyukjae cepat.

"Jaga dirimu, Hyukkie."

"Tentu. Senang bertemu denganmu. Lain waktu kita akan melakukan acara malam yang bagus."

"Aku pegang ucapanmu," gumam Kangin dan melambai pada Hyukjae dan Donghae dari dalam elevator, dan kemudian dia pergi.

"Lihat, ia tak terlalu buruk."

"Dia tetap ingin berada didalam celana dalammu, Hyukkie. Tapi aku rasa aku tak bisa menyalahkannya."

"Donghae, itu tidak benar!"

"Kau tak tahu, kan?" tanya Donghae tersenyum kearah Hyukjae.

"Dia menginginkanmu," lanjutnya.

Hyukjae membeku.

"Donghae, dia hanya teman, teman baik."

Dan Hyukjae tiba-tiba merasa terdengar seperti Donghae saat ia membicarakan tentang Mrs. Robinson. Pikiran itu mengganggu Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangkat tangannya sebagai pertanda.

"Aku tak ingin bertengkar," katanya lembut.

"Aku juga."

"Kau tak memberitahukannya bahwa kita berdua akan menikah."

"Tidak. Aku pikir seharusnya aku meberitahu Mom dan Hangeng terlebih dahulu."

Dan itu pertama kalinya Hyukjae memikirkan orangtuanya sejak ia mengatakan iya untuk Donghae. Astaga, entah apa yang akan dikatakan kedua orangtuanya nanti.

Donghae mengangguk.

"Ya, kau benar. Dan aku… um, aku harus meminta izin pada ayahmu."

Hyukjae tertawa.

"Oh, Donghae, ini bukan lagi tahun 1800-an."

 _Sial. Apa yang akan Hangeng katakan?_

"Itu tradisional," balas Donghae mengangkat bahu.

"Mari bicarakan itu nanti. Aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah lain," timpal Hyukjae, tujuannya memang untuk mengalihkan Donghae.

Memikirkan hadiah, Hyukjae seakan membuat lubang pada kesadarannya sendiri. Ia harus memberikan itu pada Donghae dan melihat reaksinya.

Donghae memberi Hyukjae senyuman malu-malunya, dan detak jatung Hyukjae seakan terhenti sejenak. Sepanjang hidupnya, ia takkan pernah lelah melihat senyuman itu.

"Kau mengigit bibirmu," kata Donghae dan mengangkat dagu Hyukjae.

Getaran menjalar disepanjang tubuh Hyukjae saat jari Donghae menyentuhnya. Tanpa berkata-kata, dan saat Hyukjae masih memiliki sedikit keberanian, ia ambil tangan Donghae dan menariknya kembali ke kamar tidur.

Hyukjae jatuhkan tangan Donghae, meninggalkannya berdiri disamping tempat tidur, dan dari bawah sisi tempat tidur, Hyukjae mengeluarkan dua kotak hadiah yang tersisa.

"Dua?" kata Donghae, terkejut.

Hyukjae menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku membeli ini sebelum, um… insiden kemarin. Aku tak yakin tentang hadiah ini sekarang," gumam Hyukjae memberikan salah satu parsel dengan cepat sebelum berubah pikiran.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae, bingung, merasakan ketidakyakinan.

"Apakah kau yakin mau aku membukanya?"

Hyukjae mengangguk, gelisah.

Donghae merobek bungkusnya dan menatap terkejut kedalam isinya.

"Charlie Tango," bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum. Kotak itu berisikan helikopter kayu kecil dengan baling-baling bertenaga surya yang besar.

Donghae meraihnya.

"Tenaga surya," gumamnya. "Wow."

Dan sebelum Hyukjae menyadarinya, Donghae sudah duduk di tempat tidur memasangnya. Dengan cepat ia merakitnya, dan ia menaruhnya ditelapak tangannya.

Helikopter kayu berwarna biru.

Donghae menatap keatas kearah Hyukjae dan memberikan senyuman semua-pria-Seoul yang gemilang, kemudian berjalan kearah jendela jadi helikopter kecil itu terpapar sinar matahari dan rotornya mulai berputar.

"Lihat itu," gumam Donghae, ia bernafas, memperhatikan helikopter itu dalam jarak yang dekat.

"Apa yang kita bisa lakukan dengan teknologi ini," gumam Donghae, mensejajarkan matanya dengan helikopter, melihat baling-balingnya berputar. Ia terpukau dan sungguh memukau untuk melihatnya saat ia tersesat dalam pikirannya, menatap helikopter kecil itu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hyukkie, aku sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih."

Donghae meraih Hyukjae dan menciumnya cepat, kemudian kembali menonton baling-baling berputar.

"Aku akan menambahkannya ke glider yang berada di kantorku," kata Donghae, menonton baling-baling berputar.

Donghae menggerakkan tangannya keluar dari siraman cahaya matahari, dan baling-baling helikopter itu melambat dan berhenti.

Hyukjae tak bisa menahan senyuman di wajahnya, dan ia rasanya ingin memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Donghae sangat menyukainya. Tentu saja, Donghae selalu menyukai teknologi alternatif.

Hyukjae jadi lupa bahwa ia terburu-buru membeli itu.

Donghae meletakkan mainan barunya di meja, mengalihkan wajahnya kearah Hyukjae.

"Itu akan menemaniku saat kita menyelamatkan Charlie Tango."

"Apakah bisa diselamatkan?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku harap bisa. Lagi pula, aku merindukan gadis itu."

Hyukjae terkejut pada karena pukulan kecil dari rasa cemburu yang ia rasakan pada objek yang tidak hidup.

"Apa yang berada didalam kotak lainnya?" tanya Donghae, matanya melebar dengan kebahagiaan layaknya anak kecil.

"Aku tak yakin apakah kado ini untukmu atau diriku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae, dan Hyukjae tahu bahwa ia pasti sudah membangunkan rasa penasaran Donghae.

Dengan ragu Hyukjae menyerahkan kotak kedua pada Donghae.

Donghae menerima itu dan mengoyangkannya pelan dan mereka berdua mendengar suara gemertak berat.

Ia menatap Hyukjae.

"Mengapa kau begitu gugup?" tanya Donghae, bingung.

Hyukjae mengangkat bahu dan senang kemudian ia merona.

Donghae mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Kau membuatku penasaran, Tuan Lee," bisiknya, dan suaranya melewati telinga Hyukjae, gairah dan antisipasi menjalar ke perut Hyukjae.

"Aku harus bilang bahwa aku menyukai reaksimu. Apa yang kau rencanakan?" lanjut Donghae, menyipitkan matanya, spekulatif.

Hyukjae tetap menjaga mulutnya agar datar saat ia menahan nafas.

Donghae membuka tutup kotaknya dan mengambil sebuah kartu kecil. Isi kotak itu tak lebih dari kertas. Ia membuka kartunya, dan matanya langsung tertuju pada Hyukjae, melebar karena shock ataupun terkejut.

"Melakukan hal kasar padamu?" gumam Donghae.

Hyukjae mengangguk dan menelan ludah.

Donghae menggerakkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dengan waspada, menaksir reaksi Hyukjae, dan membeku. Kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke kotak. Ia merogoh kedalam kertas kecil-kecil berwarna biru dan mengeluarkan penutup mata, beberapa penjepit puting, sebuah butt plug, iPodnya, dasi silver-abu-abu miliknya dan yang terakhir, kunci dari ruang bermainnya.

Ia segera menatap Hyukjae, ekspresinya gelap, tak dapat dibaca.

"Kau ingin bermain?" tanya Donghae lembut.

"Ya," desah Hyukjae.

"Untuk hari ulang tahunku?"

"Ya."

Beribu emosi berkecamuk di wajah Donghae, dan tak ada yang bisa ditebak, tapi ia terdiam dengan gelisah.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak menyakiti dan sejenisnya."

"Aku mengerti hal itu."

"Kalau begitu, ya. Aku yakin."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap kearah isi dari kotak itu.

"Tuan Lee Hyukjae yang gila seks dan tak pernah puas. Well, kupikir kita bisa melakukan banyak hal dengan benda-benda ini," gumam Donghae kepada dirinya sendiri, kemudian memasukan kartu tadi kembali kedalam kotak.

Saat ia menatap Hyukjae lagi, ekspresinya sudah benar-benar berubah. Mata coklat-gelapnya membara, dan bibirnya terangkat menjadi senyuman erotis. Ia menjulurkan tangannya.

"Sekarang," katanya, dan itu bukanlah permintaan.

Perut Hyukjae mengencang, rapat dan keras, dalam, sangat kedalam. Ia menyambut tangan Donghae.

"Ayo," perintah Donghae, dan Hyukjae mengikutinya keluar kamar tidur, dengan jantung yang terasa di mulut.

Gairah berpacu cepat dan panas di darah Hyukjae saat bagian sarang Donghae dalam dirinya mengencang dengan antisipasi.

" _Ruangan itu… Akhirnya!"_

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Donghae berhenti sebentar di luar ruang bermain itu.

"Kau yakin tentang ini?" tanyanya, tatapannya memanas, akan tetapi terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Ya," gumam Hyukjae sambil tersenyum malu-malu padanya.

Mata Donghae melunak.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau lakukan?"

Hyukjae seperti tergelincir oleh pertanyaan Donghae yang tak terduga, dan pikirannya menjadi tak terkendali.

Hanya satu pemikiran yang muncul.

"Aku tak ingin kau mengambil fotoku."

Donghae langsung terdiam, dan ekspresinya mengeras saat ia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan mata Hyukjae penuh spekulasi.

Hyukjae rasa Donghae akan bertanya padanya kenapa, tapi untungnya dia tidak menanyakannya.

"Oke," bisik Donghae.

Kening Donghae berkerut saat ia membuka pintu, kemudian berdiri ke samping untuk mempersilahkan Hyukjae masuk kedalam ruangan.

Hyukjae merasa mata Donghae tetap tertuju padanya saat Donghae mengikutinya masuk kedalam dan menutup pintunya.

Meletakkan kotak hadiah diatas meja laci, Donghae mengeluarkan iPod, lalu menyalakannya, alunan musik terdengar di tengah-tengah dinding yang terdapat pintu kaca es secara perlahan-lahan tanpa suara terbuka.

Donghae menekan beberapa tombol, beberapa saat kemudian, rangkaian suara yang sepertinya sangat jauh bergema mengelilingi ruangan. Ia menurunkan volumenya hingga suaranya menjadi pelan, irama hypnotic electronic yang mengikuti menjadi irama musik yang menyebar.

Seorang wanita mulai menyanyikan lagunya, Hyukjae tak tahu siapa itu tapi suaranya lembut namun agak serak dan ketukan iramanya seakan terukur, dengan sengaja… sangat erotis.

Musik itu sepertinya memang dibuat untuk bercinta.

Donghae berbalik lalu menatap Hyukjae.

Hyukjae berdiri di tengah-tengah kamar, dengan jantung berdebar-debar dan darah yang bernyanyi di dalam urat nadinya, berdenyut atau apapun rasanya, tepat disaat irama musik yang menggairahkan itu berdetak.

Perlahan-lahan Donghae berjalan kearah Hyukjae dan menarik dagunya hingga Hyukjae tidak lagi menggigit bibir.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Hyukjae?" gumam Donghae, menanam ciuman sayang dengan lembut di sudut bibir Hyukjae, jari-jarinya masih memegang dagu Hyukjae.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu. Apa pun yang kau inginkan," bisik Hyukjae.

Ibu jari Donghae menelusuri sepanjang bibir bawah Hyukjae, alisnya berkerut lagi.

"Apakah kita disini karena kau berpikir aku ingin berada di sini?" kata Donghae diucapkan dengan lembut, dia menatap Hyukjae dengan penuh perhatian.

"Tidak," bisik Hyukjae.

"Aku juga ingin berada di sini," bisik Donghae, tatapannya semakin gelap, semakin bertambah berani saat ia menilai respon Hyukjae.

Setelah waktu yang lama sekali, ia berkata.

"Oh, ada begitu banyak kemungkinan, Tuan Lee." Suaranya pelan, bergairah.

"Tapi mari kita memulainya dengan membuatmu telanjang," lirih Donghae menarik pengikat jubah Hyukjae sehingga jatuh dan terbuka, menyingkapkan baju tidur Hyukjae, lalu melangkah mundur dan duduk santai di atas sandaran tangan sofa chesterfield.

"Buka pakaianmu. Perlahan-lahan."

Donghae memberi Hyukjae perintah dengan sensual, tatapan yang menantang.

Hyukjae menelan ludah dengan kompulsif, menekan kedua pantat yang ia miliki bersama-sama. Baru kali ini ia bisa merasakan kelembapan di analnya. Ia menarik jubah menjauh dari bahu, tatapannya tak pernah meninggalkan Donghae, lalu mengangkat bahu, membiarkan baju tidurnya jatuh menggelembung ke lantai.

Mata coklat-gelap Donghae terlihat mempesona terbakar, dan dia menjalankan jari telunjuknya diatas bibirnya sendiri saat dia menatap kearah Hyukjae.

Melepaskan tali tipis pakaian dari bahu, Hyukjae memberikan satu kedipan saat menatap Donghae, lalu melepaskannya. Baju tidurnya seketika meluncur seperti berdesir secara perlahan menuruni tubuhnya, mengumpul di kaki.

Hyukjae benar-benar telanjang dan bisa dibilang terengah-engah dan oh-Hyukjae-merasa-begitu-siap.

Donghae diam sejenak, dan Hyukjae mengagumi reaksi tubuh Donghae dengan melihat ekspresinya.

Berdiri, Donghae berjalan menuju lemari laci dan mengambil dasi perak abu-abunya, yang mana dasi favorit Hyukjae juga.

Donghae menarik dasi itu dengan jari-jarinya saat ia berbalik dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Hyukjae, sebuah senyuman bermain di bibirnya.

Ketika ia berdiri di depan Hyukjae, Hyukjae mengira dia akan meminta tangan, tapi ternyata tidak.

"Kupikir kau kekurangan pakaian, Tuan Lee," bisik Donghae.

Dia menempatkan dasi itu di sekeliling leher Hyukjae, perlahan tapi terampil dia mengikatnya seperti yang Hyukjae asumsikan itu adalah simpul Windsor yang rapi.

Saat ia mengencangkan simpul dasinya, jari-jarinya mengelus pangkal leher Hyukjae dan aliran listrik muncul melalui diri Hyukjae, membuat si manis itu terkesiap.

Donghae menyisakan ujung lebar dasinya sampai panjang, cukup panjang hingga ujungnya meluncur ke rambut pubis Hyukjae.

"Kau terlihat sangat rapi sekarang, Tuan Lee," kata Donghae dan membungkuk untuk mencium Hyukjae dengan lembut di bibir.

Sebuah ciuman yang cepat, dan Hyukjae menginginkan lebih, hasrat yang berputar-putar tidak terkendali diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan denganmu sekarang?" kata Donghae, dan kemudian mengangkat dasi itu, ia merenggut keras hingga Hyukjae terpaksa maju ke dalam pelukannya.

Tangannya menghilang ke rambut Hyukjae dan menarik kepala Hyukjae kebelakang, dan dia benar-benar mencium Hyukjae, keras, lidahnya tanpa ampun dan tanpa belas kasihan.

Salah satu tangannya menjelajah dengan bebas menuruni punggung Hyukjae sampai lengkungan pantat.

Ketika Donghae menjauhkan dirinya, dia terengah-engah juga dan menatap ke arah Hyukjae, mata coklat-gelapnya meleleh, dan menyisakan hasrat Hyukjae.

Napas Hyukjae terengah-engah, akalnya benar-benar seperti berserakan. Ia yakin bibirnya sekarang membengkak akibat serangan sensual Donghae.

"Berbaliklah," perintah Donghae dengan lembut dan Hyukjae menurut.

Mengacak rambut hitam Hyukjae, dengan cepat Donghae membuat penampilan Hyukjae terlihat sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Dia menarik rambut Hyukjae sehingga kepala Hyukjae mendongak ke atas.

"Kau satu-satunya pria yang memiliki rambut paling indah, Hyukjae," bisik Donghae dan mencium leher Hyukjae, mengirimkan getaran yang seakan berlarian naik dan turun di punggung Hyukjae.

"Kau harus mengatakan berhenti. Kau tahu itu, bukan?" bisik Donghae di leher Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengangguk, sambil menutup mata, dan menikmati bibir Donghae yang menciumi lehernya.

Donghae membalik Hyukjae lagi dan mengangkat keatas ujung dasinya.

"Ayo," katanya, sambil menarik dengan lembut, menuntun Hyukjae menuju lemari laci di mana seluruh isi kotak itu dipajang.

"Hyukjae, benda-benda ini," gumam Donghae sambil mengangkat butt plug.

"Ukurannya masih terlalu besar. Kita akan memulai dengan yang ini," jelas Donghae mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, dan Hyukjae terkesiap, terkejut.

Bukankah itu malah sudah lebih dari biasanya.

Donghae menyeringai pada Hyukjae, dan pemikiran tidak menyenangkan tentang hal berbau menyiksa anal yang disebutkan dalam kontrak yang dulu itu masuk kedalam pikiran Hyukjae.

"Hanya jari, hanya satu," kata Donghae lembut dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa dia bisa membaca pikiran Hyukjae.

Mata Hyukjae langsung tertuju ke arahnya.

"Klem ini sangat intens," bisik Donghae mendorong klem puting itu.

"Tapi kita akan menggunakan ini."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **L** ee Sungmin **  
C** ho Kyuhyun **K** im Hyuna **  
A** hn Chilhyun(Kangta) **K** won Boa  
 **H** angeng **K** im Heechul  
 **K** im Taeyeon **T** iffany Hwang **  
K** im Youngwoon **K** im Jungmo **  
J** ang Hyunseung **K** im Ryeowook  
 **J** essica Jung **P** ark Jungsoo  
 **S** hin Donghee **C** hoi Siwon **  
T** aylor Martini **G** ail Jones **  
C** hoi Minho **K** im Jaekyung **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Perubahan nama keluarga (marga) dan tempat, lokasi gedung, langsung didalam cerita, sengaja gak aku tulis dicast satu-satu karena nanti kepenuhan hahaha  
Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, gak perlu maksain diri buat baca(?).  
Daftar istilah ada dibagian paling akhir –kalo ada(?).

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

Donghae menempatkan sepasang klem yang berbeda diatas meja laci. Itu semua tampak seperti jepit rambut hitam yang sangat besar, tetapi dengan permata kecil yang berkelip menjuntai ke bawah.

"Klem ini bisa diatur," bisik Donghae, suaranya bercampur dengan sedikit kekhawatiran.

Hyukjae berkedip ke arahnya, dengan mata terbelalak.

Donghae, seorang pembimbing seksual-nya. Dia tahu lebih banyak tentang semua ini daripada Hyukjae. Hyukjae tak akan pernah bisa mengejar ketinggalan itu.

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening.

Donghae memang lebih tahu dari Hyukjae tentang banyak hal… kecuali memasak.

"Jelas?" tanya Donghae.

"Ya," bisik Hyukjae, mulutnya menjadi kering.

"Apakah kau akan memberitahuku apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Tidak. Aku melakukannya sambil jalan. Ini bukan adegan, Hyukkie."

"Aku harus bersikap bagaimana?" tanya Donghae, dengan alis yang langsung berkerut.

"Terserah, itu hakmu."

"Apakah kau mengharapkan aku sebagai alter ego (pribadi yang lain), Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae, nadanya agak mengejek dan sekaligus kagum.

Hyukjae berkedip pada Donghae.

"Well, ya. Aku menyukai dia yang itu," bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum dengan senyum pribadinya dan meraih keatas untuk menjalankan ibu jarinya menuruni pipi Hyukjae.

"Benarkah," bisik Donghae menghirup nafasnya dan menjalankan ibu jarinya melintasi bibir bawah Hyukjae.

"Aku kekasihmu, Hyukjae, bukan Master-mu. Aku senang mendengar tawa dan cekikikan genitmu. Aku menyukai kau yang santai dan bahagia, seperti kau yang terlihat di foto Kangin itu. Si manis yang terjatuh di dalam kantorku. Itulah pria yang aku cintai."

 _Astaga._

Mulut Hyukjae menganga, dan sebuah sambutan yang hangat berkembang di dalam hatinya.

Itu kebahagiaan, benar-benar suatu kebahagiaan.

"Tapi setelah mengatakan semua itu, aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu yang kasar kepadamu, Tuan Lee, dan aku sebagai alter ego yang mengetahui satu atau dua trik. Jadi, lakukan apa yang diperintahkan dan berbaliklah," lanjut Donghae, matanya berkilat dengan nakal, dan kegembiraan bergerak dratis turun kebawah, merampas dan mencengkeram erat-erat setiap otot di bawah penis Hyukjae.

Hyukjae akan melakukan apa yang Donghae katakan.

Di belakang, Donghae membuka salah satu laci dan beberapa saat kemudian dia di depan Hyukjae lagi.

"Ayo," perintah Donghae dan menarik dasinya, mengarahkan Hyukjae menuju ke meja.

Ketika mereka berjalan melewati sofa, Hyukjae melihat untuk pertama kalinya bahwa semua tongkat disana sudah tidak ada. Membuat perhatiannya teralihkan.

"Aku ingin kau berlutut di atas ini," kata Donghae mengintrupsi lamunan Hyukjae ketika mereka sudah sampai di meja.

Dengan lembut Donghae mengangkat Hyukjae ke atas meja, dan Hyukjae melipat kaki ke bawah dan berlutut di depan Donghae, heran dengan keikhlasannya sendiri.

Sekarang mereka saling menatap.

Donghae menjalankan tangannya turun ke paha Hyukjae, merenggut lutut Hyukjae, dan menarik kedua kakinya supaya terpisah dan berdiri langsung di depan Hyukjae.

Donghae terlihat sangat serius, matanya bertambah gelap, berkabut… penuh gairah.

"Taruh tanganmu dibelakang punggungmu. Aku akan mengikatmu."

Donghae mengeluarkan beberapa manset kulit dari saku belakangnya dan menjangkau sekeliling Hyukjae.

Inilah saatnya.

Kedekatan mereka begitu memabukkan.

Pria itu akan menjadi suami Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tak bisa menolak Donghae, dan Hyukjae menjalankan bibirnya yang terbuka di sepanjang rahang Donghae, merasakan rambut yang baru tumbuh, sebuah kombinasi memabukkan antara rambut yang baru tumbuh berdiri dan kelembut itu, dan yang paling penting, semua itu berada di bawah lidah Hyukjae.

Donghae diam dan menutup matanya. Napasnya putus-putus dan ia manjauhkan dirinya.

"Berhenti. Atau ini akan berakhir jauh lebih cepat daripada yang kita inginkan," gumam Donghae, memperingatkan.

Untuk sesaat, Donghae mungkin terlihat akan marah tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, dan matanya memanas, menyala dengan geli.

"Kau sangat menarik," bisik Hyukjae cemberut.

"Benarkah?" kata Donghae datar.

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Well, jangan mengalihkan perhatianku, atau aku akan membungkammu."

"Aku suka mengalihkan perhatianmu," bisik Hyukjae sambil memperlihatkan muka bandel kearah Donghae, dan Donghae memiringkan alisnya pada Hyukjae.

"Atau memukul pantatmu."

Dulu, Hyukjae tak pernah punya keberanian untuk mencium Donghae, tanpa diminta, selama Donghae berada di ruangan ini.

Tapi Hyukjae sadar sekarang, ia tidak lagi terintimidasi oleh Donghae. Itu seperti sebuah pencerahan.

Hyukjae menyeringai dengan nakal, dan Donghae membalas menyeringai kearahnya.

"Jaga sikapmu," geram Donghae dan berdiri sambil mundur, menatap Hyukjae sambil memukul-mukulkan manset kulit di telapak tangannya sendiri.

Dan sepertinya itu adalah peringatan, tersirat dalam tindakannya.

Hyukjae mencoba untuk terlihat menyesal, dan sepertinya aktingnya berhasil.

Donghae mendekati Hyukjae lagi.

"Itu lebih baik," gumam Donghae mengambil nafas dan mencondongkankan tubuhnya di belakang Hyukjae sekali lagi dengan membawa manset itu.

Hyukjae menahan diri untuk menyentuh Donghae, tapi menghirup aroma khas Donghae, masih segar dari mandi semalam, ia jadi tidak tahan.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae mengira Donghae membelenggu pergelangan tangannya, tapi ternyata Donghae mengikatkan masing-masing manset di atas siku.

Itu justru malah membuat Hyukjae melengkungkan punggung, mendorong dada ke depan, meskipun kedua sikunya sama sekali tidak menempel.

Ketika Donghae selesai, ia berdiri kembali sambil mengagumi Hyukjae.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae.

Itu bukan posisi yang paling nyaman, tapi Hyukjae begitu terikat serta mengantisipasi dengan melihat kemana Donghae akan membawanya.

Hyukjae mengangguk, melemah karena gairah.

"Bagus," bisik Donghae menarik topeng dari kantong belakangnya.

"Kupikir kau sudah cukup melihat untuk saat ini," lanjutnya.

Donghae menggeser topeng di atas kepala Hyukjae, menutupi mata Hyukjae.

Napas Hyukjae jadi makin melonjak. Ia sekarang di sini, terikat dan berlutut di atas meja, menunggu, penantian manis yang begitu panas dan beban berat jauh didalam di perutnya.

Meskipun ia masih bisa mendengar, dan ketukan tetap melodi dari lagu itu masih terus berlanjut, menggema disekujur tubuhnya. Ia tak menyadari hal itu sebelumnya.

Donghae pasti mengulang-ulang lagu itu.

Donghae melangkah menjauh. Dia bergerak kembali ke lemari laci dan membukanya, kemudian menutup lagi. Bebarapa saat kemudian ia kembali, dan Hyukjae dapat merasakan Donghae sudah ada di depannya.

Ada aroma yang menyengat, penuh, bau harum di udara. Sangat lezat, mulut Hyukjae bahkan hampir mengeluarkan air liur.

"Aku tak ingin merusak dasi favoritku," bisik Donghae.

Perlahan-lahan Donghae membongkar, saat melepaskan dasinya.

Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam saat ujung dasi melintas naik keatas tubuhnya, seakan menggelitik, dan penisnya kembali terbangun.

Hyukjae mendengarkan dengan saksama untuk mengetahui apa yang akan Donghae lakukan.

Donghae menggosok tangannya bersama-sama. Buku-buku jarinya tiba-tiba mengelus di atas pipi Hyukjae, lalu bergerak turun ke rahang mengikuti garis rahang tegas Hyukjae.

Tubuh Hyukjae melonjak seakan minta perhatian ketika sentuhan Donghae mengirimkan getaran kenikmatan didalam dirinya.

Tangan Donghae ditekuk di leher Hyukjae, sangat licin dengan bau minyak yang harum sehingga tangannya meluncur dengan lancar ke jakun Hyukjae, lalu melintasi tulang selangka, dan naik keatas sampai bahu Hyukjae, jari-jarinya memijat dengan lembut saat berhenti disana.

Oh, Hyukjae mendapatkan satu pijatan. Tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Donghae menempatkan tangannya yang lain di bahu Hyukjae yang satunya, dengan perlahan mulai melakukan perjalanan menggoda yang lainnya menuju tulang selangka.

"Ungg–" Hyukjae mengerang agak pelan saat Donghae melakukan perjalanan ke arah dadanya yang semakin terasa sakit, sakit karena menginginkan sentuhan Donghae.

Begitu menggoda.

Hyukjae melengkungkan tubuh agar lebih maju menuju sentuhan Donghae yang ahli, tapi tangan Donghae meluncur ke samping Hyukjae, lambat, terukur, sesuai dengan ketukan musik itu, dengan sengaja menghindari dada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengerang, tapi ia tak tahu apakah itu karena kenikmatan atau rasa frustrasi.

"Kau begitu indah, Hyukkie," bisik Donghae, suaranya rendah dan serak, mulutnya di samping telinga Hyukjae.

Hidungnya mengikuti sepanjang rahang Hyukjae sambil terus memijat Hyukjae, dibawah dada, melewati perut, turun… Dia mencium Hyukjae sekilas di bibir, kemudian hidungnya bergerak menuruni leher, lalu jakun Hyukjae.

"Tak akan lama lagi kau akan menjadi istriku untuk saling memiliki dan setia," bisik Donghae.

"Untuk saling mencintai dan menghargai."

"Dengan tubuhku, aku akan memujamu," desah Donghae mengakhiri kata-katanya yang lain.

"A-ahhn," erang Hyukjae, ujung kepalanya menyentak kebelakang.

Jari-jari Donghae berjalan menyentuh rambut pubis Hyukjae, diatas organ seks-yang-tidak-terlalu-besar-milik Hyukjae, dan ia menggosokkan telapak tangannya di penis itu.

"Tuan Lee Hyukjae, istri dari Lee Donghae," bisik Donghae saat telapak tangannya makin turun dari kejantanan Hyukjae, menggosok dengan lembut belahan pantat Hyukjae, di luar anal.

"Oohhh–" Hyukjae mengerang.

"Ya," bisik Donghae, mengambil nafas sambil telapak tangannya terus menggoda bibir anal Hyukjae. "Buka mulutmu."

Mulut Hyukjae sudah terbuka karena terengah-engah. Ia membuka lebih lebar lagi mulutnya, dan Donghae memasukkan benda seperti logam besar yang dingin diantara bibir Hyukjae.

Berbentuk seperti dot bayi yang berukuran besar, tapi memiliki lekukan atau ukiran kecil, dan sepertinya dirangkaikan ke ujungnya.

Itu jelas-jelas besar.

"Hisap," perintah Donghae dengan lembut.

"Aku akan menempatkan ini di dalam dirimu."

Jantung Hyukjae rasanya tiba-tiba seperti menggelinding ke dalam mulut.

"Hisap," ulang Donghae dan ia menghentikan godaan telapak tangannya.

" _Tidak! Jangan berhenti!"_

Hyukjae ingin berteriak, tapi mulutnya penuh.

Tangan Donghae yang berminyak meluncur kembali ke atas tubuh Hyukjae dan akhirnya menangkup dada bidang Hyukjae yang sejak tadi terabaikan.

"Jangan berhenti mengisap," bisik Donghae, dengan lembut ia memutar puting Hyukjae diantara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, dan puting itu semakin mengeras dan memanjang dibawah sentuhan ahlinya, mengirimkan gelombang sinaptik kenikmatan sampai ke pangkal paha.

"Kau memiliki dada yang indah, Hyukkie," gumam Donghae dan puting Hyukjae meresponnya dengan menjadi semakin mengeras dan lebih memanjang.

Donghae bergumam menandakan persetujuannya dan Hyukjae mengerang. Bibirnya bergerak turun dari leher menuju salah satu dada Hyukjae, diikuti dengan gigitan lembut dan menghisapnya berulang-ulang, turun menuju puting Hyukjae, dan tiba-tiba Hyukjae merasakan klem menjepitnya.

"Ahh!" erang Hyukjae membuat alat tadi berputar-putar di mulutnya.

Ya ampun, perasaan itu begitu indah, liar, menyakitkan, menyenangkan bagi Hyukjae.

" _Ohh – jepitan itu."_

Dengan lembut, Donghae membersihkan penahan puting itu dengan lidahnya, dan sepertinya ia juga melakukan dengan punting Hyukjae yang satunya.

Klem penjepit yang kedua adalah sama-sama keras… tapi dalam artian yang sama baiknya.

"Haeeehh!" Hyukjae mengerang bertambah keras.

"Rasakan itu," bisik Donghae.

"Berikan padaku," lanjutnya sambil menarik lembut dot logam berukir dalam mulut Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae melepaskannya.

Tangan Donghae sekali lagi bergerak menuruni tubuh Hyukjae, menuju penis manis itu. Dia kembali meminyaki tangannya, dan tangannya segera meluncur mengelilingi pantat Hyukjae.

Hyukjae terkesiap memikirkan apa yang akan ia terima dari Donghae. Ia menegang saat Donghae menjalankan jarinya di antara pantat Hyukjae. Berminyak. Licin. Dan sensasi itu begitu baru bagi Hyukjae.

"Wow, sangat mudah," gumam Donghae mengambil nafasnya didekat telinga Hyukjae dan mencium leher Hyukjae ketika jari-jarinya membelai dan menggoda lubang Hyukjae.

Tangan Donghae yang satunya meluncur menuruni perut Hyukjae menuju kejantanan, telapak tangannya menggoda Hyukjae sekali lagi.

Perlahan-lahan jari-jarinya yang dekat anal masuk kedalam, dan Hyukjae mengerang keras, berterima kasih.

"Aku akan menempatkan ini ke dalam dirimu," bisik Donghae. Jari-jarinya bergerak di antara pantat Hyukjae, minyaknya menyebar. Dia menggerakkan jari-jarinya berputar-putar, masuk dan keluar, menekan bibir anal Hyukjae semaunya.

"Aannhh– kumohonnh –haee" Hyukjae mengerang dan putingnya yang tertahan menyembul keluar.

"Sstt, tenang," bisik Donghae memindahkan jari-jarinya dan meluncur masuk ke dalam anal Hyukjae, ditempat yang ia maksud.

Donghae menangkup wajah Hyukjae dan menciumnya, mulut Donghae menyerangnya, samar- samar Hyukjae mendengar suara klik.

Seketika itu juga plug itu masuk ke dalam diri Hyukjae dan mulai bergetar.

Hyukjae terkesiap. Rasanya sangat luar biasa, melebihi apa yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Haee, i-ini terlalu anhh–nikmatt, a-aku tidak bisaa."

"Sangat mudah," gumam Donghae menenangkan Hyukjae, menahan erangan Hyukjae dengan mulutnya.

Tangan Donghae bergerak ke bawah dan menarik dengan sangat lembut klem itu.

Hyukjae berteriak keras.

"Tolonghh, Donghae!"

"Sstttt, sayang. Bertahanlah."

Hyukjae merasa kalau semua itu terlalu banyak, semua rangsangan itu terlalu berlebihan, di mana-mana.

Tubuh Hyukjae mulai naik, dengan berlutut, ia tidak dapat mengendalikan penumpukan itu.

"Anak manis," bisik Donghae, berusaha menenangkan.

"Donghaee," Hyukjae terengah-engah, terdengar putus asa.

"Hus, rasakan itu, Hyukkie. Jangan takut."

Tangannya sekarang berada diatas pinggang Hyukjae, menahan, sebaliknya yang ada di dalam otak Hyukjae adalah klem itu juga.

Tubuh Hyukjae mulai bangkit, bangkit menuju sebuah ledakan dengan getaran tanpa henti dan rasa manis itu, siksaan manis di putingnya. Ya ampun.

Bisa dibilang rasanya begitu intens bagi Hyukjae karena itu pertama kalinya ia mencoba itu.

Tangan Donghae bergerak dari pinggul Hyukjae, turun, dan berputar-putar, licin dan berminyak, menyentuh, merasakan, meremas kulit, meremas pantat Hyukjae.

"Begitu cantik," bisik Donghae dan tiba-tiba dia mendorong dengan lembut satu jarinya yang berminyak ke dalam anal Hyukjae.

Yang kali ini rasanya begitu asing, penuh, terlarang karena berminyak, tapi begitu… menyenangkan?

Dan Donghae bergerak perlahan-lahan, pelan-pelan masuk dan keluar, sementara itu giginya menyentuh dagu Hyukjae yang menengadah.

"Sangat indah, Hyukkie."

Hyukjae tergantung di ketinggian, di atas ketinggian yang luas, jurang yang sangat luas, dan ia melambung kemudian jatuh limbung pada saat yang sama, terjun ke Bumi. Ia tak bisa lagi bertahan, dan ia berteriak saat tubuhnya mengejang dan klimaks karena rasa penuh yang luar biasa itu.

Saat tubuh Hyukjae meledak, tidak lain hanyalah sensasi yang ia rasakan dimana-mana.

Donghae melepaskan klem yang pertama kemudian yang satunya, menyebabkan puting Hyukjae seperti bernyanyi dengan gelombang kenikmatan, perasaan sakit yang menyenangkan, tapi begitu nikmat dan menimbulkan orgasme, terus dan terus.

Jarinya masih tetap di sana, dengan lembut pelan-pelan masuk dan keluar.

"Argh!" Hyukjae berteriak, dan Donghae membungkus dirinya di sekeliling Hyukjae, untuk menahan, saat tubuh Hyukjae terus berdenyut tanpa ampun di kedalaman sana.

"Tidak!" Hyukjae berteriak lagi, memohon, dan kali ini Donghae menarik vibrator keluar dari Hyukjae, dan jarinya juga, karena tubuh Hyukjae terus mengejang.

Donghae melepaskan salah satu manset sehingga lengan Hyukjae jatuh ke depan.

Kepala Hyukjae bersandar lemas di bahu Donghae, dan Hyukjae merasa tersesat, tersesat pada semua sensasi itu, yang begitu luar biasa. Semua napasnya berantakan, kekuatan hasratnya melemah dan manis, disambut dalam kehampaan.

Samar-samar, Hyukjae menyadari bahwa Donghae mengangkatnya, membawanya menuju tempat tidur, dan membaringkannya di atas sprei satin yang dingin itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, tangan Donghae yang masih berminyak, dengan lembut menggosok belakang paha Hyukjae, kemudian lutut, betis, dan bahu Hyukjae.

Hyukjae merasa kasurnya miring saat Donghae berbaring di sampingnya.

Donghae menarik topeng itu, tapi Hyukjae tak punya tenaga untuk membuka mata. Mengambil rambut Hyukjae, ia segera menyiris rambut cepak Hyukjae dengan jari-jarinya dan membungkuk ke depan, mencium Hyukjae dengan lembut di bibir.

Hanya suara nafas Hyukjae yang tak menentu mengganggu keheningan dan ketenangan di ruangan itu saat ia merasa seperti melayang pelan-pelan kembali ke bumi.

Musik itu telah berhenti.

"Begitu indah," bisik Donghae.

Ketika Hyukjae membujuk satu mata untuk membuka, Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae, tersenyum lembut.

"Hai," kata Donghae.

Hyukjae mengelola respon dengan mendengus, dan senyum Donghae semakin melebar.

"Cukup vulgar untukmu?"

Hyukjae mengangguk dan memberinya senyum dengan enggan. Astaga, salah satu permainan yang begitu vulgar dan Hyukjae akan memukul pantatnya.

"Aku pikir kau mencoba membunuhku," gumam Hyukjae.

"Mati karena orgasme," bisik Donghae sambil menyeringai.

"Ada cara yang lebih buruk untuk kesana," lanjutnya, tapi kemudian sedikit mengerutkan kening saat satu pemikiran tak menyenangkan melintasi pikirannya.

Itu seperti penderitaan bagi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae meraih dan membelai wajah Donghae.

"Kau bisa membunuhku seperti ini kapan saja," bisik Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menyadari bahwa Donghae telanjang dengan begitu megahnya dan siap beraksi. Ketika ia mengambil tangan Hyukjae dan mencium buku-buku jarinya, Hyukjae bersandar keatas dan menangkap wajah Donghae di antara kedua tangannya dan menarik mulut Donghae ke mulutnya.

Donghae mencium Hyukjae sekilas, lalu berhenti.

"Inilah yang ingin kulakukan," bisik Donghae dan menggapai di bawah bantalnya, mengambil remote untuk pusat musik itu.

Dia menekan sebuah tombol dan alunan lembut suara gitar bergema mengelilingi dinding disana.

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu," katanya menatap ke arah Hyukjae, mata coklat-gelapnya terbakar dengan terang, terlihat cintanya yang tulus.

Terdengar lembut di latar belakang sana, suara yang sudah akrab mulai menyanyikan lagu "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face."

Dan bibir Donghae menemukan bibir Hyukjae.

Saat Hyukjae mengencang di sekeliling Donghae, Hyukjae menemukan pembebasan sekali lagi, Donghae membebaskan dirinya di dalam pelukan Hyukjae, kepala menengadah saat ia berteriak memanggil nama Hyukjae.

Donghae mendekap Hyukjae erat-erat ke dadanya ketika mereka duduk dengan hidungnya menempel ke hidung Hyukjae di tengah tempat tidur yang luas, Hyukjae duduk mengangkangi dia.

Dan di saat ini, intensitas pengalaman Hyukjae pagi ini di sini bersama Donghae dan semua yang telah terjadi selama seminggu yang lalu telah membanjirinya dengan sesuatu yang baru, bukan hanya secara fisik tetapi juga secara emosional.

Hyukjae benar-benar dikuasai oleh semua perasaan itu. Perasaan yang sangat dalam, cintanya yang begitu dalam dengan Donghae. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menerima secercah pemahaman tentang bagaimana perasaan Donghae tentang keselamatannya.

Mengenang kembali kejadian yang nyaris dengan Charlie Tango kemarin, Hyukjae merasa ngeri dengan pemikiran itu dan air mata menggenang di matanya. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Donghae…

Air mata Hyukjae jatuh tak terkendali di pipi. Begitu banyak sisi Donghae, kepribadiannya yang manis dan lembut, dan kekerasannya, Hyukjae-bisa-melakukan-apapun-yang-iasuka-padaDonghae-dan-Donghae-akan-tetap-datang-seperti-kereta-dominan-dengan fifty shades-nya.

Semua tentang Donghae.

Semuanya menakjubkan.

Semuanya milik Hyukjae.

Dan Hyukjae sadar mereka tidak saling mengenal dengan baik, dan mereka memiliki begitu banyak masalah untuk diatasi, tapi Hyukjae tahu yang lain, mereka akan dan mereka punya waktu seumur hidup untuk melakukannya.

"Hei," bisik Donghe sambil mengambil nafas, memegang kepala Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya, menatap ke arah Hyukjae.

Donghae masih di dalam diri Hyukjae.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Donghae, suaranya dipenuhi dengan keprihatinan.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu," bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae setengah menutup matanya seolah terbius, menyerap kata-kata Hyukjae. Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, mata itu berkobar dengan cintanya.

"Dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Hyukkie. Kau membuatku… utuh," balas Donghae kemudian mencium Hyukjae dengan lembut saat Roberta Flack menyelesaikan lagunya.

Mereka bicara dan bicara dan bicara, duduk tegak bersama-sama di atas tempat tidur di ruang bermain, Hyukjae di pangkuannya, kaki mereka meringkuk saling melingkari.

Seprei satin merah membungkus sekeliling mereka seperti kepompong yang megah, dan Hyukjae tak tahu berapa banyak waktu yang telah berlalu.

Donghae menertawakan Hyukjae saat Hyukjae meniru Sungmin selama pemotretan di Heathman tersebut.

"Membayangkan bisa saja dia yang datang untuk mewawancaraiku. Aku bersyukur pada Tuhan karena flu yang biasa itu," bisik Donghae dan mencium hidung Hyukjae.

"Aku percaya ia terkena flu, Donghae," balas Hyukjae memarahi Donghae, sambil menjalankan jari dengan iseng ke dada Donghae dan mengagumi bahwa Donghae sudah bisa mentoleransi itu dengan baik.

"Semua tongkat telah lenyap," bisik Hyukjae, mengingat kembali perhatiannya sebelumnya.

Donghae mebetulkan belahan poni Hyukjae untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku berpikir kau tak akan bisa melewati batasan keras."

"Tidak, kupikir aku tak akan bisa," bisik Hyukjae dengan mata terbelalak ke arah Donghae, kemudian ia melirik sekilas ke arah cambuk, paddles dan floggers yang berjajar di dinding seberang.

Donghae mengikuti arah tatapan Hyukjae.

"Kau ingin aku menyingkirkan barang-barang itu juga?" tanya Donghae merasa geli tapi tulus.

"Tidak, crop itu (cambuk pendek untuk berkuda)… Salah satu yang cokelat. Atau suede flogger, kau tahu," jawab Hyukjae dengan muka memerah.

Donghae tersenyum ke arah Hyukjae.

"Oke, crop dan flogger. Kenapa, Tuan Lee, kau seorang yang penuh dengan kejutan."

"Seperti kau, Mr. Lee. Ini salah satu hal yang kusukai tentangmu," balas Hyukjae kemudian mencium dengan lembut sudut mulut Donghae.

"Apa lagi yang kau sukai tentang aku?" tanya Donghae dan matanya melebar.

Hyukjae tahu itu masalah besar bagi Donghae untuk mengajukan pertanyaan ini. Donghae merendahkan hatinya dan Hyukjae berkedip padanya.

Hyukjae mencintai segalanya tentang Donghae, bahkan fifty shades-nya.

Hyukjae tahu hidup dengan Donghae tak akan pernah membosankan.

"Ini," jawab Hyukjae, jari telunjuknya menyentuh sepanjang bibir Donghae.

"Aku suka ini, dan apa yang keluar dari sini, dan apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku dengan ini. Dan apa yang ada di dalam sini," gumam Hyukjae kemudian membelai kening Donghae.

"Kau begitu cerdas, lucu dan memiliki pengetahuan luas, kompeten dalam banyak hal. Tapi yang terpenting, aku mencintai apa yang ada di dalam sini," lanjut Hyukjae kemudian telapak tangannya dengan lembut menekan dada Donghae, merasakan ketenangannya, detak jantungnya.

"Kau adalah pria tampan penuh kasih yang pernah aku temui. Apa yang kau lakukan. Bagaimana kau bekerja. Yang bisa membangkitkan rasa hormat," bisik Hyukjae.

"Yang bisa membangkitkan rasa hormat?" gumam Donghae bingung, tapi ada jejak humor di wajahnya. Kemudian wajahnya berubah, dan senyum malunya tampak seolah-olah dia benar-benar sangat malu.

Hyukjae jadi ingin menumbrukkan diri kearah Donghae. Jadi ia lakukannya.

Hyukjae tertidur, dibungkus satin dan Lee Donghae mengendus Hyukjae, membuatnya terjaga.

"Lapar?" bisik Donghae.

"Hmm, sangat lapar."

"Aku juga."

Hyukjae bersandar agar bisa memandangi Donghae yang berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Ini ulang tahunmu, Mr. Lee. Aku akan memasak sesuatu. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Buatlah kejutan untukku," gumam Donghae, menjalankan tangannya di punggung Hyukjae, membelai dengan lembut.

"Aku harus memeriksa Apple-ku untuk melihat semua pesan tak terjawab kemarin," desah Donghae dan mulai duduk, dan Hyukjae tahu waktu spesial itu telah berakhir… untuk saat ini.

"Ayo kita mandi."

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Donghae di ruang kerjanya sedang menelepon. Taylor sedang bersamanya, kelihatan serius tapi berpakaian santai, celana jins dan T-shirt hitam yang ketat.

Hyukjae menyibukkan diri di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Ia menemukan steak salmon di lemari es, dan ia memasak steaknya yang sudah ia beri perasan lemon diatas api yang sudah dia atur agar jangan sampai mendidih, membuat salad, dan merebus beberapa kentang kecil-kecil.

Hyukjae merasa sangat santai dan bahagia, benar-benar seperti berada di atas langit. Berbalik ke arah jendela besar, ia melihat keluar, memandang langit biru yang begitu menakjubkan.

Semua pembicaraan mereka semalam.

Taylor muncul dari ruang kerja, menginterupsi lamunan Hyukjae.

Menurunkan volume iPod, Hyukjae melepaskan satu headset yang sedang ia pakai.

"Hai, Taylor."

"Hyukkie," balas Taylor sambil mengangguk.

"Apa putrimu baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, terima kasih. Mantan istriku berpikir dia sakit usus buntu, tapi seperti biasa dia selalu bereaksi terlalu berlebihan," jawab Taylor memutar matanya, yang membuat Hyukjae terkejut.

"Sophie baik-baik saja, meskipun ia sakit infeksi perut karena serangga."

"Aku turut prihatin."

Taylor tersenyum.

"Apakah Charlie Tango sudah ditemukan?"

"Ya. Tim recovery sedang dalam perjalanan. Dia akan tiba di Boeing Field pastinya sudah larut malam."

"Oh, bagus."

Taylor memberi Hyukjae senyuman getir.

"Apakah hanya itu semua, Sir?"

"Ya, ya tentu saja," jawab Hyukjae, sambil memerah. Ia belum terbiasa dengan Taylor yang memanggilnya sir.

Itu membuatnya merasa begitu tua, setidaknya tiga puluh.

Taylor mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari ruang keluarga.

Donghae masih menelepon.

Hyukjae sedang menunggu kentang mendidih. Ini memberinya satu ide.

Mengambil tas, Hyukjae mengeluarkan Apple-nya.

Ada SMS dari Sungmin.

.

 _Sampai ketemu nanti malam. Tak sabar menunggu untuk ngobrol yang sangat paaaanjang._

.

Hyukjae membalas SMSnya.

.

 _Begitu juga denganku._

.

Rasanya akan menjadi lebih baik setelah bicara dengan Sungmin. Membuka program email, Hyukjae mengetik pesan cepat untuk Donghae.

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Makan Siang  
 **Tanggal:** 14 Juni 2016 13:12  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Dear, Mr. Lee…  
Aku mengirim e-mail untuk memberitahumu bahwa makan siangmu hampir siap. Dan aku punya kinky fuckery yang sangat intens tadi pagi. Hadiah kinky fuckery untuk Ulang Tahun bisa direkomendasikan. Dan satu lagi, aku mencintaimu.

H x  
Tunanganmu.

.

Hyukjae memperhatikan reaksi Donghae dari dapur dengan seksama, tapi tampan itu masih menelepon.

Hyukjae mengangkat bahu pasrah.

Mungkin Donghae sangat sibuk.

Apple-nya bergetar.

.

 **Dari:** Donghae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Kinky Fuckery  
 **Tanggal:** 14 Juni 2016 13:15  
 **Untuk:** Hyukjae, Lee

Aspek apa yang berpengaruh paling intens pada pikiramu? Aku akan mencatatnya.

Donghae, Lee  
CEO yang Kelaparan dan Lemas Setelah Kerja Keras Tadi Pagi, SM Enterprises Holdings Inc.

PS: Aku suka tanda tanganmu.  
PPS: Apa yang terjadi dengan seni percakapan?

.

 **Dari:** Hyukjae, Lee  
 **Perihal:** Kelaparan?  
 **Tanggal:** 14 Juni 2016 13:18  
 **Untuk:** Donghae, Lee

Dear, Mr. Lee…  
Bolehkah aku mengarahkan perhatianmu ke baris pertama dari email-ku sebelumnya yang memberitahukan bahwa makan siangmu sesungguhnya hampir siap, jadi tidak ada omong kosong tentang kelaparan dan lemas. Berkenaan dengan aspek paling intens dari kinky fuckery… terus terang, semuanya. Aku jadi tertarik membaca catatanmu. Dan aku juga suka tanda tangan dalam tanda kurung itu.

H x  
Tunanganmu.

PS: Sejak kapan kau begitu cerewet? Dan kau masih telepon!

.

Hyukjae menekan "send" dan melihat ke depan, dan Donghae sudah berdiri di depannya, menyeringai.

Sebelum Hyukjae bisa mengatakan apa-apa, Donghae berjalan cepat mengitari meja dapur, menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya, dan mencium Hyukjae dengan keras.

"Itu saja, Tuan Lee," katanya, melepaskan Hyukjae, dan dia melenggang dengan celana jinsnya, kaki telanjang dan kemeja putih yang tidak dimasukkan, kembali ke ruang kerjanya, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang terengah-engah.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae sudah menyiapkan selada air, daun ketumbar, dan membuat saus sour cream untuk menemani salmon, dan ia telah mengaturnya di bar sarapan. Ia benci menginterupsi Donghae saat Donghae bekerja, tetapi sekarang Hyukjae berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya.

Donghae masih menelepon, secara menyeluruh rambutnya tampak acak-acakan karena habis bercinta dan mata coklat-gelapnya cerah, secara visual seperti sebuah pesta bergizi.

Donghae mendongak ketika ia melihat Hyukjae dan tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hyukjae. Dia sedikit mengerutkan kening, dan Hyukjae tidak tahu apakah itu ditujukan kepadanya atau karena pembicaraannya.

"Biarkan mereka didalam dan tinggalkan mereka sendirian. Apakah kau mengerti, Hyuna?" desis Donghae dan memutar matanya.

"Bagus."

Hyukjae memperagakan gerakan seperti makan, dan Donghae menyeringai dan mengangguk.

"Sampai ketemu nanti," gumam Donghae kemudian menutup telepon.

"Bisakah satu telepon lagi?" tanya Donghae.

"Tentu."

"Kemeja itu sangat pas," tambah Donghae.

"Kau suka?" tanya Hyukjae, memberi Donghae tatapan polos.

Itu salah satu pembelian Caroline Acton. Sebuah kemeja yang lembut, mungkin lebih cocok untuk ke pantai, tapi sepertinya hari ini begitu indah dan agak hangat.

Donghae mengerutkan kening dan Hyukjae menundukkan muka.

"Kau terlihat fantastis, Hyukkie. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain melihatmu memakai kemeja itu."

"Oh!" balas Hyukjae cemberut pada Donghae.

"Kita di rumah, Donghae. Tak ada seorangpun disini kecuali staf."

Mulut Donghae diputar, dan yang kedua dia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gelinya atau dia benar-benar tidak berpikir ini lucu. Tapi pada akhirnya dia mengangguk, meyakinkan.

Hyukjae menggeleng kepala sebelum kembali ke dapur.

Lima menit kemudian, Donghae kembali di depannya, memegang telepon.

"Aku telepon Hangeng, dia ingin bicara denganmu," bisiknya, matanya waspada.

Seluruh udara meninggalkan tubuh Hyukje sekaligus.

Hyukjae mengambil telepon dan menutup speaker telepon itu.

"Kau bilang padanya!" desis Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk, dan matanya melebar saat melihat Hyukjae jelas-jelas tertekan.

Hyukjae menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Hai, _appa_."

" _Donghae baru saja menanyakan padaku apakah dia diijinkan menikah denganmu_ ," kata Hangeng.

Keheningan membentang diantara mereka ketika Hyukjae begitu putus asa memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan. Hangeng seperti biasanya tetap diam, tidak memberi Hyukjae petunjuk mengenai reaksinya terhadap berita ini.

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Hyukjae, yang pertama memecahkan kesunyian itu.

" _Aku bilang aku ingin bicara denganmu. Agak mendadak, tidakkah kau pikir, Hyukkie? Kau tidak mengenalnya begitu lama. Maksudku, dia seorang pria yang baik, tahu memancing ikan juga… tapi secepat inikah_?" tanya Hangeng, suaranya tenang dan teratur.

"Ya. Ini memang tiba-tiba… tunggu," gumam Hyukjae kemudian buru-buru, ia meninggalkan area dapur menjauh dari tatapan cemas Donghae menuju ke arah jendela besar.

Pintu ke balkon terbuka, dan Hyukjae melangkah keluar menuju sinar matahari itu. Ia tak berjalan ke pinggir balkon. Hanya saja sudah jauh.

"Aku tahu ini tiba-tiba dan semua-tapi… well, aku mencintainya. Dia mencintaiku. Dia ingin menikah denganku, dan tak ada orang lain yang ada dihatiku," jelas Hyukjae dengan muka memerah, ia berpikir mungkin ini merupakan percakapan paling intim yang pernah ia miliki dengan ayah tirinya.

Hangeng diam di ujung telepon itu.

" _Apakah kau sudah mengatakan ini pada ibumu_?"

"Belum."

" _Hyukkie. Aku tahu dia sangat kaya dan memenuhi syarat, tapi pernikahan? Ini seperti satu langkah besar. Kau yakin_?"

"Dia akan membuatku bahagia selamanya," bisik Hyukjae.

" _Wow_ ," kata Hangeng setelah beberapa saat, nadanya lembut.

"Dia adalah segalanya bagiku."

" _Hyukkie, Hyukkie, Hyukkie. Kau seperti seorang gadis yang keras kepala sekarang, tumben. Semoga kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Aku ingin bicara lagi dengan Donghae, bolehkah_?"

"Tentu, _appa_ , dan bisakah kau menjadi pendampingku pada pernikahan nanti? Walau sebenarnya aku tidak tau apakah butuh pendamping atau tidak jika sesama laki-laki," tanya Hyukjae dengan pelan.

" _Oh, sayang_ ," gumam Hangeng, suaranya pecah, dan dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, emosi dalam suaranya membuat air mata Hyukjae jatuh.

" _Tidak akan ada yang bisa membuatku sangat senang dari pada menjadi pendampingmu_ ," akhirnya Hangeng berkata.

Hyukjae menelan ludah, untuk menjaga suara tangisannya.

"Terima kasih, appa. Aku akan menyerahkan kembali ke Donghae. Bicaralah lembut dengannya. Aku mencintainya," bisik Hyukjae.

Hangeng tersenyum di ujung telepon itu, sulit sekali untuk bicara. Selalu saja sulit untuk berbicara dengan Hangeng.

"Tentu, Hyukkie. Datanglah dan kunjungi orang tua ini dan ajak Donghae juga."

Hyukjae masuk kembali ke ruang itu, jengkel pada Donghae karena tidak memperingatkan Hyukjae dulu dan memberikan telepon padanya, Hyukjae memberi Donghae ekspresi supaya Donghae tahu betapa jengkelnya Hyukjae.

Donghae tampak geli saat ia mengambil telepon dan berjalan kembali masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

Dua menit kemudian, Donghae muncul kembali.

"Aku mendapat restu dari ayah tirimu meskipun agak berat hati," katanya dengan bangga, begitu bangga, nyatanya, hal itu membuat Hyukjae tertawa, dan Donghae menyeringai.

Donghae bertindak seakan dia baru saja melakukan negosiasi satu merger atau akuisisi besar yang baru, yang mana Hyukjae rasa, Donghae memiliki satu tingkat diatasnya.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

"Ya ampun, kau seorang koki yang hebat," kagum Donghae sambil menelan suapan terakhirnya dan mengangkat gelas anggur putih untuk Hyukjae.

Hyukjae merasa berbunga-bunga di bawah pujiannya, dan itu akan terjadi padanya karena ia akan memasak untuk Donghae setiap akhir pekan.

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening. Ia sangat menikmati saat memasak. Mungkin ia harus membuatkan Donghae kue untuk ulang tahunnya.

Hyukjae memeriksa jam tangan. Ia masih punya waktu.

"Hyukkie?" gumam Donghae, menginterupsi lamunan Hyukjae.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan padaku untuk tidak mengambil fotomu?" tanya Donghae, sangat mengejutkan Hyukjae karena suaranya lembut begitu menyesatkan.

Hyukjae menatap kebawah, ke piring kosongnya, sambil memutar jari-jarinya sendiri di pangkuan. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menemukan foto-foto itu.

 _Para isteri._

"Hyukkie," bentak Donghae.

"Apa itu?" lanjutnya membuat Hyukjae melompat, dan suaranya memerintahkan Hyukjae untuk memperhatikannya.

"Aku menemukan fotomu," bisik Hyukjae.

Mata Donghae melebar karena shock.

"Kau membuka kotak brankas itu?" tanya Donghae, tak percaya.

"Kotak brankas? Tidak, aku tidak tahu kau punya kotak brankas."

Donghae mengernyit, "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Dalam lemarimu. Didalam kotak. Saat aku mencari dasimu, dan kotak itu di bawah jeansmu… yang biasa kau pakai di ruang bermain. Kecuali hari ini," jawab Hyukjae dengan muka memerah.

Donghae melongo ke arah Hyukjae, terkejut, dan dengan gugup tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri ketika ia memproses informasi itu.

Donghae mengusap-usap dagunya, tenggelam dalam pikiran, tapi ia tak dapat menutupi kebingungannya yang terlihat kesal terukir di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ia menggelengkan kepalanya, kesal tapi juga geli dan senyum samar tampak puas di sudut bibirnya. Dia memperlihatkan tangannya menunjuk keatas di depannya dan fokus kepada Hyukjae sekali lagi.

"Ini bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku sudah melupakan semuanya mengenai foto itu. Kotak itu ada yang memindahkan. Foto-foto itu berasal dalam kotak brankasku."

"Siapa yang memindahkan mereka?" bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae menelan ludahnya.

"Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa melakukan itu."

"Oh. Siapa? Dan apa maksudmu, 'ini bukan seperti apa yang kupikirkan'?"

Donghae mendesah dan memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dan sepertinya dia merasa malu.

"Ini akan terdengar seperti tidak punya perasaan, tapi foto-foto itu merupakan sebuah polis asuransi," bisik Donghae menyiapkan dirinya terhadap tanggapan dari Hyukjae.

"Polis asuransi?"

"Mencegah pengeksposan."

"Oh," bisik Hyukjae, karena ia tak bisa berpikir harus berkata apa lagi. Ia menutup mataku.

Inilah Donghae.

Ini adalah mengenai foto-foto seks Fifty Shades yang ada, di sini, sekarang.

"Ya. Kau benar," gumam Hyukjae.

"Sepertinya ini memang tak punya perasaan."

Hyukjae berdiri untuk membersihkan piring mereka. Ia tak ingin tahu lagi.

"Hyukkie."

"Apakah mereka tahu? Gadis-gadis itu… para sub itu?"

Donghae mengerutkan kening.

"Tentu saja mereka tahu."

Donghae mengulurkan tangan, meraih dan menarik Hyukjae mendekat padanya.

"Foto-foto itu seharusnya berada didalam kotak brankas. Mereka tidak digunakan untuk bersenang-senang," gumam Donghae kemudian berhenti sebentar.

"Mungkin awalnya begitu saat foto itu diambil. Tapi," Donghae berhenti lagi, memohon pada Hyukjae.

"Mereka tidak berarti apa-apa."

"Siapa yang menaruhnya di lemarimu?"

"Kemungkinan hanya Taeyeon yang bisa melakukannya."

"Dia tahu nomor kombinasi kotak brakasmu?"

Donghae mengangkat bahu.

"Hal ini tak akan mengejutkanku. Nomor kombinasinya sangat panjang, dan aku sangat jarang menggunakan. Itu adalah nomor kombinasi yang kutulis dan belum pernah kuubah," jawab Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin tahu apa lagi yang dia tahu jika dia mengambil apapun yang keluar dari sana."

Donghae mengerutkan kening, kemudian perhatiannya berubah kembali kepada Hyukjae.

"Dengar, aku akan menghancurkan foto-foto itu. Sekarang, jika kau menginginkan itu."

"Mereka itu foto-fotomu, Donghae. Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan," gumam Hyukjae.

"Jangan seperti itu," kata Donghae, memegang kepala Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya dan menahan tatapan Hyukjae kearah tatapannya.

"Aku tak ingin kehidupan seperti itu. Aku ingin kehidupan kita, bersama-sama. Hyukkie, kupikir kita telah mengusir semua ketakutan itu tadi pagi. Aku merasa seperti itu. Bukankah kau juga merasa seperti itu?"

Hyukjae berkedip pada Donghae, ia ingat sekali tentang tadi pagi, saat-saat yang begitu menyenangkan dan begitu romantisnya dan benar-benar cabul di ruang bermain itu.

"Ya, aku merasa seperti itu juga," gumam Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus," bisik Donghae kemudian membungkuk dan mencium Hyukjae, merangkul Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan merobek-robeknya," bisik Donghae.

"Setelah itu aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Maafkan aku, sayang, aku punya segunung bisnis yang harus aku kerjakan siang ini."

"Keren. Aku harus menelepon ibuku," balas Hyukjae meringis.

"Setelah itu aku ingin belanja dan membuatkanmu cake."

Donghae menyeringai dan matanya menyala seperti anak kecil.

"Cake?"

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Satu cake coklat?"

"Kau ingin cake coklat?" tanya Hyukjae memastikan.

Senyum Donghae menular sebelum ia mengangguk.

"Aku tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan, Mr. Lee."

Donghae mencium Hyukjae sekali lagi.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Heechul diam terpana.

" _Eomma_ , katakan sesuatu."

" _Kau tidak hamil kan, Hyukkie_?" bisik Heechul ngeri.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, bukan seperti itu."

Kekecewaan seakan menyayat menembus jantung Hyukjae, dan ia merasa sedih karena Heechul berpikir seperti itu mengenai dirinya. Tapi kemudian ia ingat mengenai perasaan yang tertanam pada ibunya bahwa dia hamil Hyukjae saat menikah dengan ayah, well Hyukjae juga hasil perbuatan diluar nikah.

" _Maafkan aku, sayang. Ini hanya karena begitu mendadak. Maksudku, Donghae memang calon suami yang lumayan, tapi kau begitu muda, dan kau baru melihat sedikit dari isi dunia ini_."

"Eomma, tak bisakah kau ikut merasa bahagia untuku? Aku mencintainya."

" _Sayang, aku hanya harus membiasakan diriku dengan gagasan itu. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Aku bisa melihat saat di_ _Gangnam bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat istimewa di antara kalian berdua, tapi kali ini… menikah_?"

Di Gangnam saat itu Donghae menginginkan Hyukjae sebagai slave, tapi Hyukjae tak akan mengatakan itu pada ibunya.

" _Apa kau sudah menentukan tanggalnya_?"

"Belum."

" _Aku berharap ayah kandungmu masih hidup_ ," bisik Heechul.

"Aku tahu, eomma. Aku ingin mengenalnya juga."

" _Dia hanya menggendongmu sekali, dan ia begitu bangganya. Dia berpikir kau adalah pria yang paling manis di dunia_ ," gumam Heechul, suaranya tenang mematikan saat cerita begitu familiar diceritakannya kembali, lagi.

Selanjutnya dia akan menangis.

"Aku tahu, eomma."

" _Lalu dia meninggal_ ," bisik Heechul mengendus, dan Hyukjae tahu hal itu telah membentuk Heechul seperti yang dilakukan ayah kandungnya setiap kali.

"Eomma," bisik Hyukjae, ingin meraihnya melewati telepon itu dan memeluknya.

" _Aku seorang tua yang konyol_ ," gumam Heechul dan ia mengendus lagi.

" _Tentu saja aku merasa bahagia untukmu, sayang. Apakah Hangeng sudah tahu_?" tambah Heechu, dan tampaknya ia telah memulihkan keseimbangannya.

"Donghae barusan meminta restu darinya."

" _Oh, Begitu manisnya. Bagus_ ," balas Heechul terdengar sedih, tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya.

"Ya," gumam Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku merasa bahagia untukmu. Dan kalian berdua harus mengunjungiku."

"Ya, eomma. Aku mencintaimu juga."

" _Temanku meneleponku, aku harus pergi. Ijinkan aku mengatur tanggalnya. Kita perlu merencanakan semuanya, dan apa kau ingin pernikahan yang meriah_?"

Pernikahan yang meriah, sialan. Hyukjae bahkan belum memikirkan hal itu. Tidak, ia tak ingin pernikahan yang meriah.

"Aku belum tahu. Begitu aku memutuskan, aku akan segera memberitahumu."

" _Bagus. Kau harus menjaga dirimu sekarang dan jaga kesehatanmu. Kalian berdua perlu bersenang-senang, waktu yang banyak sebelum ada anak-anak nanti_."

Anak-anak! Hmm, dan ada makna terselubung dan kenyataannya bahwa Heechul memiliki Hyukjae terlalu dini.

"Eomma, aku benar-benar tidak menghancurkan hidupmu, kan?" tanya Hyukjae.

Heechul terengah-engah.

" _Oh tidak, Hyukkie, aku tak pernah berpikir begitu. Kau adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi pada ayahmu dan aku. Aku hanya berharap dia di sini untuk melihatmu tumbuh dewasa dan akan menikah_ ," balas Heechul sedih dan sentimentil lagi.

"Aku mengharapkan itu juga," Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala, berpikir tentang mitos ayahnya.

"Eomma, aku akan membiarkanmu pergi. Aku akan segera meneleponmu lagi."

" _Aku mencintaimu, sayang_."

"Aku juga, eomma. Sampai ketemu lagi."

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Dapur Donghae adalah impian bagi semua orang yang suka memasak. Bagi seorang pria yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang memasak, ia tampaknya memiliki segalanya. Hyukjae menduga Mrs. Jones suka memasak juga.

Satu-satunya yang Hyukjae butuhkan adalah beberapa cokelat yang berkualitas tinggi untuk frosting (lelehan coklat untuk menutup cake). Ia meninggalkan dua belahan roti di rak pendingin, mengambil dompet, dan menjulurkan kepala dari balik pintu ruang kerja Donghae.

Donghae sedang berkonsentrasi didepan layar komputernya. Dia mendongak dan tersenyum pada Hyukjae.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi ke toko untuk membeli beberapa bahan."

"Oke."

Tapi kemudian ia mengerutkan kening kearah Hyukjae.

"Apa?"

"Kau akan memakai celana jeans atau sesuatu?"

"Donghae, ini cuma kaki."

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae, tidak senang. Itu akan menjadi sebuah pertengkaran. Dan ini hari ulang tahunnya.

Hyukjae memutar mata padanya, seperti seorang remaja yang bandel.

"Bagaimana jika kita berada di pantai?" tanya Hyukjae mengambil taktik yang berbeda.

"Kita sedang tidak berada di pantai."

"Apakah kau keberatan jika kita berada di pantai?"

Donghae mempertimbangkan pertanyaan itu sejenak.

"Tidak," katanya singkat.

Hyukjae memutar mata lagi dan menyeringai pada Donghae.

"Well, bayangkan saja kita berada disana. Sampai nanti," balas Hyukjae kemudian berbalik dan berlari ke serambi.

Hyukjae melakukan itu secepatnya menuju lift sebelum Donghae menangkapnya. Saat pintu mendekat, ia melambai tangan ke arah Donghae, tersenyum manis saat Donghae mengawasinya, tidak berdaya - tapi untungnya Donghae terlihat geli - dengan mata menyipit.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan putus asa, pintu tertutup lalu Hyukjae tak bisa melihatnya lagi. Oh, rasanya menggairahkan bagi Hyukjae. Adrenalin berdebar-debar sampai pembuluh darahnya, dan jantungnya terasa seperti ingin keluar dari dada.

Tapi saat lift itu turun, begitu juga gairah Hyukjae.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae menatap tanda terima dari ATM: $51.689,16.

Uangnya lima puluh ribu dolar lebih banyak!

 _Hyukjae, kau harus belajar untuk menjadi kaya, juga, jika kau mengatakan ya._

Jadi saat ini sudah mulai. Hyukjae mengambil uang recehnya lima puluh dolar dan berjalan ke toko. Ia langsung menuju ke dapur ketika ia datang kembali, dan ia tidak bisa mencegah perasaannya terhadap getaran alarm.

Donghae masih di ruang kerjanya.

Astaga, itu sepanjang sore.

Hyukjae memutuskan pilihan terbaiknya, yang mana adalah dengan menghadapi Donghae dan melihat berapa banyak kerugian yang Hyukjae timbulkan.

Hyukjae mengintip sedikit waspada di sekitar pintu ruang kerja Donghae.

Dia sedang telepon, menatap keluar jendela.

"Dan spesialis Eurocopter itu datang Senin siang?... Bagus. Terus berikan aku informasinya. Katakan pada mereka bahwa aku akan membutuhkan temuan awal mereka, baik Senin malam atau Selasa pagi," kemudian Donghae menutup telepon dan memutar putaran kursinya, tapi terdiam ketika ia melihat Hyukjae, ekspresinya tenang.

"Hai," bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan jantung Hyukjae rasanya terjun bebas ke dalam perut. Dengan hati-hati Hyukjae berjalan masuk ke ruang kerja Donghae dan mengelilingi mejanya menuju tempat dia duduk.

Donghae masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa, matanya tak pernah meninggalkan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae berdiri di depannya, merasakan kekonyolan fifty shades.

"Aku sudah kembali. Apakah kau marah padaku?"

Donghae mendesah, meraih tangan Hyukjae, dan menariknya ke pangkuannya, tangannya memeluk Hyukjae. Dia mengubur hidungnya di tengkuk Hyukjae.

"Ya," katanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak tahu apa yang merasukiku," jawab Hyukjae sambil meringkuk diatas pangkuan Donghae, menghirup bau surgawinya Donghae, merasa aman terlepas dari fakta bahwa dia sedang marah.

"Aku juga. Pakailah apa yang kau suka," bisik Donghae.

Dia menjalankan tangannya di kaki telanjang Hyukjae sampai ke paha.

"Selain itu, celana pendek ini memiliki keuntungan," jelas Donghae membungkuk untuk mencium Hyukjae, dan saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, hasrat atau gairah atau kebutuhan yang mendalam untuk membayar kesalahan seakan menusuk melalui diri Hyukjae dan nyala api gairah masuk kedalam darahnya.

Hyukjae meraih kepala Donghae dengan kedua tangannya, jarinya meremas-remas rambut Donghae.

Donghae mengerang saat tubuhnya merespon, dan ia seakan lapar menggigit bibir bawah Hyukjae berlanjut ke tenggorokan, telinga, dan lidahnya menyerang mulut Hyukjae, bahkan sebelum Hyukjae menyadarinya, Donghae sudah melepaskan celananya, menarik Hyukjae untuk mengangkang diatas pangkuannya, dan tenggelam ke dalam diri Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memegang sandaran kursi, kakinya menyentuh lantai dan mereka pun mulai bergerak.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Minggu depan end, jadi aku mohon yang selama ini mager muncul atau kehabisan kuota buat muncul, tolong munculkan diri anda dan berikan saya masukan ya. Dan terimakasih buat yang masih baca sampai sejauh ini, memunculkan diri, memberikan saran, nuangin unek-uneknya. Maaf jadinya aku apdet dua minggu sekali karena ya gitu deh haha. Aku mau nyebut nama kalian satu-satu tapi kalo dipikir-pikir mending besok aja hehe.**

 **Oh iya, selamat hari Nataall! ^^**

 **See you di ending! ^^**


	26. END

**Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **FIFTY SHADES OF DARKER  
© E. L. James**

 **REMAKE  
senavensta**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Cast** :

 **L** ee Hyukjae  
 **L** ee Donghae  
 **K** im Jongkook **L** ee Sungmin **  
C** ho Kyuhyun **K** im Hyuna **  
A** hn Chilhyun(Kangta) **K** won Boa  
 **H** angeng **K** im Heechul  
 **K** im Taeyeon **T** iffany Hwang **  
K** im Youngwoon **K** im Jungmo **  
J** ang Hyunseung **K** im Ryeowook  
 **J** essica Jung **P** ark Jungsoo  
 **S** hin Donghee **C** hoi Siwon **  
T** aylor Martini **G** ail Jones **  
C** hoi Minho **K** im Jaekyung **  
yang lain nyusul**

 **.**

 **Warn: Remake, BL/Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s).**

Perubahan nama keluarga (marga) dan tempat, lokasi gedung, langsung didalam cerita, sengaja gak aku tulis dicast satu-satu karena nanti kepenuhan hahaha  
Yang tidak suka hal-hal berbau remake, gak perlu maksain diri buat baca(?).  
Daftar istilah ada dibagian paling akhir –kalo ada(?).

 **.**

 **Wanna RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades of Darker**

 **.**

"Aku menyukai versi permintaan maafmu," Donghae mengambil napas di rambut Hyukjae.

"Dan aku menyukai permintaan maafmu juga," balas Hyukjae sambil tertawa, kemudian meringkuk di dada Donghae.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Ya Tuhan, Hyukiie, kau ingin lagi?"

"Tidak! Maksudku pekerjaanmu."

"Aku akan menyelesaikan itu sekitar setengah jam lagi. Aku mendengar pesanmu di pesan suaraku."

"Dari kemarin."

"Kau terdengar sangat khawatir."

Hyukjae segera memeluk Donghae erat.

"Ya. Ini tidak seperti biasanya, kau tidak langsung merespon."

Donghae mencium rambut Hyukjae.

"Cake-mu seharusnya sudah siap dalam waktu setengah jam," gumam Hyukjae sambil tersenyum pada Donghae dan turun dari pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin mencicipinya. Baunya sangat enak waktu di panggangan, bahkan sangat menggugah selera."

Hyukjae tersenyum malu-malu pada Donghae, merasa sedikit malu, dan Donghae seperti mencerminkan ekspresi Hyukjae.

Astaga, apakah mereka benar-benar begitu berbeda? Mungkin itu merupakan kenangan Donghae yang dulu mengenai memanggang roti.

Membungkuk kebawah, Hyukjae menanamkan ciuman cepat di sudut bibir Donghae dan berjalan kembali ke dapur.

.

Semua sudah siap ketika Hyukjae mendengar Donghae keluar dari ruang kerjanya, dan Hyukjae menyalakan satu lilin emas di cake itu.

Donghae memberi Hyukjae senyum yang sangat lebar saat ia berjalan ke arahnya, dengan lembut Hyukjae menyanyikan lagu _Happy Birthday_ untuknya.

Lalu Donghae membungkuk dan meniupnya, sambil menutup matanya.

"Aku sudah membuat suatu harapan," katanya saat membuka matanya lagi, dan untuk beberapa alasan melihat penampilannya itu membuat muka Hyukjae memerah.

"Frostingnya masih lembek. Aku harap kau menyukainya."

"Aku tak sabar untuk mencicipinya, Hyukjae," bisik Donghae, dan dia membuat suara yang begitu kasar.

Hyukjae memotong kue itu untuk mereka masing masing satu irisan, dan mereka memotongnya lagi dengan garpu kue kecil.

"Mmm," Donghae mengerang memberikan penghargaan.

"Inilah sebabnya mengapa aku ingin menikah denganmu."

Dan Hyukjae tertawa lega.

Donghae menyukai kuenya.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

"Siap bertemu dengan keluargaku?" tanya Donghae ketika ia mematikan mesin R8.

Mereka parkir di jalan masuk kediaman orangtua Donghae.

"Ya. Apakah kau akan memberitahu mereka?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tak sabar untuk melihat reaksi mereka," balas Donghae sambil tersenyum nakal kearah Hyukjae dan keluar mobil.

Saat ini jam tujuh lewat tiga puluh, dan meskipun malam ini terasa hangat, tapi ada angin malam yang dingin bertiup dari arah teluk.

Hyukjae menarik jas disekelilingnya ketika ia melangkah keluar dari mobil. Ia mengenakan kemeja koktail warna hijau zamrud yang ia temukan tadi pagi ketika ia mengaduk-aduk seluruh lemari. Pakaiannya cocok memakai sabuk.

Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae, dan mereka menuju ke pintu depan.

Kangta membuka lebar-lebar pintu sebelum Donghae berhasil mengetuk pintu.

"Donghae, halo. Selamat ulang tahun, Nak," Kangta mengambil uluran tangan Donghae dan menariknya ke pelukan singkat, membuatnya terkejut.

"Er… terima kasih, Dad."

"Hyukiie, sangat senang melihatmu lagi," ucap Kangta kemudian memeluk Hyukjae juga, dan mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sebelum mereka menginjakkan kaki di ruang tamu, Sungmin datang dengan cepat, turun menyusuri lorong ke arah Hyukjae dan Donghae. Dia tampak sangat marah.

"Kalian berdua! Aku ingin berbicara denganmu," geram Sungmin seperti dengan dirinya sendiri. Seakan bersuara kau-sebaiknya- tidak-membuat-kekacauan-dengan-ku.

Hyukjae melirik dengan gelisah pada Donghae, yang mengangkat bahu dan memutuskan untuk menyenangkannya saat mereka mengikutinya ke ruang makan, meninggalkan Kangta yang kebingungan pada ambang pintu ruang tamu.

Sungmin menutup pintu dan berbalik kearah Hyukjae.

"Apa-apaan ini?" desisnya dan melambaikan selembar kertas pada Hyukjae.

Benar-benar bingung, Hyukjae mengambil itu dari Sungmin dan membaca dengan cepat.

Bibirnya seketika kering.

Itu berisikan tanggapan email Hyukjae dari Donghae, mendiskusikan kontrak itu.

Semua warna mengalir keluar dari wajah Hyukjae saat darahnya berubah menjadi es dan ketakutan melalui seluruh tubuhnya.

Secara naluriah ia melangkah ke antara Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Apa itu?" gumam Donghae, nadanya waspada.

Hyukjae mengabaikan Donghae. Ia hanya masih tidak percaya Sungmin melakukan hal itu.

"Sungmin! Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," geram Hyukjae melotot sengit pada Sungmin, kemarahan menggantikan ketakutannya.

Terkejut dengan tanggapan Hyukjae, Sungmin berkedip padanya, mata coklatnya melebar.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan keputusasaan keluar dari suaraku."

"Hyukkie, ada apa ini?" kata Donghae lagi, nadanya lebih mengancam.

"Donghae, maukah kau pergi sebentar, please?" pinta Hyukjae padanya.

"Tidak. Tunjukkan padaku," gumam Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangannya, dan Hyukjae tahu dia tak bisa di debat, bahkan suaranya dingin dan keras.

Dengan enggan Hyukjae memberikan e-mail itu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Sungmin, mengabaikan Donghae. Dia tampak begitu khawatir.

Hyukjae memerah saat segudang gambaran erotis melayang cepat di pikirannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Sungmin," Hyukjae tak bisa nahan nada putus asa keluar dari suaranya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?" tanya Donghae, kepalanya miring ke satu sisi, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, namun suaranya seperti kelembutan yang begitu mengancam.

Sungmin memerah.

"Itu ada di saku sebuah jaket, yang aku asumsikan adalah milikmu, yang aku temukan di belakang pintu kamar Hyukkie."

Dihadapkan dengan tatapan membakar abu-abu Donghae, sikap membaja Sungmin mengendur sedikit, tapi ia tampaknya pulih kembali dan cemberut pada Donghae.

Sungmin seperti rambu-rambu dari permusuhan dengan kemeja ketat merah terang. Dia tampak megah. Tapi apa sih yang dia cari dari pakaian Hyukjae? Itu biasanya tidak terjadi.

"Apakah kau mengatakan ini pada orang lain?" tanya Donghae seperti sarung tangan sutra.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak," bentak Sungmin, tersinggung.

Donghae mengangguk dan kelihatan santai. Dia berbalik dan menuju perapian. Tanpa bicara Sungmin dan Hyukjae menyaksikan dia mengambil pemantik dari perapian, menyalakan api untuk e-mail itu, dan melepaskannya, membiarkannya mengapung terbakar perlahan-lahan ke dalam perapian sampai tidak ada lagi.

Keheningan di ruang itu menyesakkan nafas.

"Bahkan Kyuhyun sekalipun?" tanya Hyukjae, mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke Sungmin.

"Tidak seorang pun," kata Sungmin tegas, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia terlihat bingung dan terluka.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kau baik-baik saja, Hyukkie," bisik Sungmin.

"Aku baik-baik, Sungmin. Lebih dari baik. Tolonglah, Donghae dan aku baik saja, benar-benar baik, ini adalah berita lama. Silakan mengabaikannya."

"Abaikan saja?" kata Sungmin cepat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengabaikan itu? Apa yang ia telah lakukan untukmu?" lanjut Sungmin, mata coklatnya begitu penuh perhatian sepenuh hati.

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku, Sungmin. Jujur, aku baik."

Sungmin berkedip pada Hyukjae.

"Sungguh?" tanya Sungmin.

Donghae membungkuskan lengannya di sekitar Hyukjae dan menarik agar Hyukjae dekat, tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sungmin.

"Hyukkie telah menyetujui untuk menjadi istriku, Sungmin," katanya pelan.

"Istri!" cicit Sungmin, matanya melebar tak percaya.

"Kami akan menikah. Kami akan mengumumkan pertunangan kami malam ini," kata Donghae.

"Oh!" Sungmin ternganga pada Hyukjae. Dia tertegun.

"Aku meninggalkanmu sendirian selama enam belas hari, dan ini yang terjadi? Ini sangat mendadak. Jadi kemarin, ketika aku berkata–" Sungmin menatap ke arah Hyukjae, hilang. "Di bagian mana isi e-mail itu yang sesuai dengan semua ini?"

"Tidak ada, Sungmin. Lupakan saja, tolonglah. Aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku. Jangan lakukan ini. Jangan merusak pesta ini dan malam kami," bisik Hyukjae.

Sungmin berkedip dan tiba-tiba matanya bersinar dengan air mata.

"Tidak. Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin entah yang keberapa kali, ingin kepastian.

"Aku belum pernah lebih bahagia dari ini," bisik Hyukjae.

Sungmin maju kedepan dan meraih tangan Hyukjae walaupun lengan Donghae masih mengelilingi tubuh Hyukjae.

"Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin penuh harap.

"Ya," balas Hyukjae sambil tersenyum padanya, sukacitanya kembali.

Sungmin kembali tenang. Dia tersenyum pada Hyukjae, kebahagian Hyukjae tercermin kembali pada dirinya.

Hyukjae melangkah keluar dari pelukan Donghae, dan Sungmin memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Oh, Hyukkie! Aku sangat khawatir ketika aku membaca ini. Aku tak tahu harus berpikir apa. Maukah kau menjelaskannya padaku?" bisik Sungmin.

"Suatu hari nanti, tidak sekarang."

"Bagus. Aku tak akan memberitahu pada siapapun. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hyukkie, seperti saudaraku sendiri. Aku hanya berpikir… Aku tak tahu harus berpikir apa. Maafkan aku. Jika kau bahagia, maka aku bahagia."

Kemudian Sungmin melihat langsung pada Donghae dan mengulangi permintaan maafnya.

Donghae mengangguk padanya, matanya masih sangat dingin, dan ekspresinya tidak berubah. Tampaknya masih marah.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau benar, itu bukan urusanku," bisik Sungmin pada Hyukjae.

Ada ketukan di pintu yang mengejutkan Sungmin dan Hyukjae sehingga terpisah. Boa memunculkan kepalanya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, sayang?" tanyanya pada Donghae.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Mrs. Kwon," kata Sungmin segera.

"Baik, Mom," kata Donghae.

"Bagus," Boa masuk.

"Jadi kau tak akan keberatan jika aku memberikan putraku pelukan ulang tahun," gumam Boa berseri-seri pada Sungmin dan Hyukjae.

Boa kemudian memeluk Donghae erat dan suasana mencair segera.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang," katanya lembut, menutup matanya dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sangat senang kau masih bersama kami."

"Mom, aku baik-baik saja," balas Donghae tersenyum ke arahnya.

Boa akhirnya menarik diri, melihat Donghae lekat-lekat, dan menyeringai.

"Aku sangat bahagia untukmu," katanya dan membelai wajah Donghae.

Donghae menyeringai pada Boa, senyum ribuan megawatt miliknya.

"Nah, anak-anak, jika kalian semua telah selesai dengan _tête-à-tête_ (percakap pribadi), ada kerumunan orang di sini untuk memeriksa bahwa kau benar-benar masih utuh, Donghae, dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun."

"Aku akan segera ke sana."

Boa melirik cemas pada Hyukjae dan Sungmin dan tampaknya diyakinkan oleh senyum Hyukjae. Dia mengedipkan mata pada Hyukjae saat ia memegang pintu terbuka untuk mereka.

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyukjae dan Hyukjae menerimanya.

"Donghae, aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Sungmin dengan rendah hati.

Sungmin yang rendah hati adalah sesuatu yang pantas untuk dilihat.

Donghae mengangguk padanya, dan mereka mengikuti Donghae keluar.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Di lorong, Hyukjae memandang cemas ke arah Donghae.

"Apakah ibumu tahu tentang kita?"

"Ya."

"Oh."

Dan untuk berpikir malam mereka bisa saja terpuruk oleh Lee Sungmin yang ulet. Hyukjae bergidik membayangkan konsekuensi dari gaya hidup Donghae yang terungkap kepada semua orang.

"Well, itu adalah awalan yang menarik untuk memulai malam ini," gumam Hyukjae tersenyum manis pada Donghae.

Donghae melirik ke arah Hyukjae, dan itu kembali, tatapan gelinya.

"Seperti biasa, Tuan Lee, Kau memiliki bakat untuk meremehkan," Donghae mengangkat tangan Hyukjae ke bibirnya dan mencium buku-buku jarinya ketika mereka berdua berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk tepukan tangan seluruh ruangan yang tiba-tiba, spontan, dan memekakkan telinga.

Entah berapa banyak orang di sini.

Hyukjae memindai ruangan dengan cepat: semua keluarga Lee, Hyunseung dengan Hyuna, Dr. Siwon dan istrinya, Hyukjae asumsikan. Ada Mac dari kapal, seorang pria yang tinggi dan tampan Afro Amerika, Hyukjae ingat pernah melihat dia di kantor Donghae saat pertama kali Hyukjae bertemu Donghae - teman judes Hyuna, Jessica, dua perempuan Hyukjae tidak mengenali sama sekali, dan… Mrs. Hwang.

Pelayan muncul dengan nampan sampanye. Dia mengenakan gaun hitam berpotongan rendah, tidak ada kuncir tapi ciput, memerah dan mengibaskan bulu matanya pada Donghae.

Tepuk tangan berhenti, dan Donghae meremas tangan Hyukjae karena semua mata berpaling kepadanya dengan harapan.

"Terima kasih, semua orang. Sepertinya aku akan memerlukan salah satu dari ini," Donghae mengambil dua minuman dari nampan dan memberinya senyum singkat.

Dan sepertinya pelayan itu akan mati atau pingsan.

Donghae menyerahkan segelas kepada Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangkat gelasnya ke seluruh ruangan, dan segera semua orang melonjak maju. Pemimpin majunya orang-orang disana adalah wanita jahat dalam pakaian hitam. Apakah dia pernah memakai warna lain?

"Donghae, aku sangat khawatir," gumam Tiffany memberinya pelukan dan ciuman singkat di kedua pipi.

Donghae tidak membiarkan Hyukjae pergi meskipun faktanya Hyukjae mencoba untuk membebaskan tangan dari genggaman Donghae.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tiffany," gumam Donghae dingin.

"Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku?" mohon Tiffany putus asa, matanya mencari mata Donghae.

"Aku sibuk."

"Bukankah kau mendapatkan pesan dariku?"

Donghae bergeser tak nyaman dan menarik Hyukjae lebih dekat, meletakkan lengannya di sekitar Hyukjae. Wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi saat ia memperhatikan Tiffany.

Tiffany tak bisa lagi mengabaikan Hyukjae, jadi ia mengangguk sopan ke arahnya.

"Hyukkie," gumamnya.

"Kau tampak manis, sayang."

"Tiffany," balas Hyukjae menggumam. "Terima kasih."

Hyukjae menangkap mata Boa. Ia mengernyit, menonton mereka bertiga.

"Tiffany, aku harus membuat pengumuman," kata Donghae, sambil menatap Tiffany dengan tenang. Mata coklat-gelapnya berawan.

"Tentu saja," balas Tiffany sambil tersenyum palsu dan melangkah mundur.

"Semua orang," panggil Donghae.

Dia menunggu sejenak sampai dengungan di ruangan menghilang dan semua mata tertuju padanya sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangannya hari ini. Aku harus mengatakan aku mengharapkan makan malam keluarga yang tenang, jadi ini adalah kejutan yang menyenangkan," Donghae menatap tajam pada Hyuna, yang sedang menyeringai. Dan memberi Donghae lambaian kecil.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya putus asa dan melanjutkan.

"Ros dan aku," jelas Donghae sambil menunjuk pada wanita berambut merah berdiri di dekatnya dengan seorang wanita pirang, "kami mengalami peristiwa buruk kemarin."

Wanita itu menyeringai dan mengangkat gelasnya pada Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk ke arahnya.

"Jadi aku sangat senang berada di sini hari ini untuk berbagi dengan kalian semua berita yang sangat bagus. Pria manis ini," jelas Donghae melirik ke arah Hyukjae, "Tuan Lee Hyukjae, telah menyetujui untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku, dan aku ingin anda semua menjadi yang pertama tahu."

Ada suara terperangah bersamaan karena keheranan, sorakan aneh, dan kemudian tepuk tangan! Astaga, hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Hyukjae memerah sewarna kemeja Sungmin.

Donghae menggenggam dagu Hyukjae, mengangkat bibir penuh itu ke bibirnya, dan mencium dengan cepat.

"Kau akan segera menjadi milikku."

"Aku sudah milikmu," bisik Hyukjae.

"Secara hukum," bisik Donghae pada Hyukjae dan memberinya senyuman nakal.

Jessica, yang berdiri di samping Hyuna, terlihat kecewa, pelayan tadi tampak seperti dia makan sesuatu yang menjijikkan dan pahit.

Saat Hyukjae melirik cemas di sekitar kerumunan yang berkumpul, ia menangkap pandangan Tiffany. Mulut wanita itu terbuka. Dia terpana, ngeri bahkan, dan Hyukjae tak bisa menahan perasaan kecil tapi intens dari kepuasan untuk melihat kekagetan itu. Dan apa yang sebenarnya yang Tiffany lakukan di sini?

Kangta dan Boa menyela pikiran tak kenal belas kasihan Hyukjae, dan segera Hyukjae dipeluk dan dicium dan diedarkan sana sini ke semua anggota keluarga Donghae.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

"Oh, Hyukkie! Aku sangat senang kau akan menjadi keluarga," sembur Boa.

"Perubahan Donghae. Dia bahagia. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu."

Hyukjae memerah, malu dengan kegembiraan Boa tapi diam-diam senang juga.

"Di mana cincinnya?" seru Hyuna sambil memeluk Hyukjae.

"Um…" gumam Hyukjae, ia bahkan tidak berpikir tentang cincin.

Hyukjae melirik cemas ke arah Donghae.

"Kita akan memilih cincin bersama-sama," geram Donghae pada Hyuna.

"Oh, jangan melihat ku seperti itu, Lee!" tegur Hyuna, kemudian membungkus lengannya di sekeliling Donghae.

"Aku sangat senang untukmu, Donghae," katanya.

Hyuna satu-satunya orang yang Hyukjae tahu yang tak terintimidasi oleh pandangan marah Donghae.

Itu membuat Hyukjae gemetar. Well, itu pastinya karena sudah terbiasa.

"Kapan kau akan menikah? Apakah kau sudah menetapkan tanggalnya?" tanya Hyuna menatap Donghae dengan berseri-seri.

Donghae menggeleng, kegusarannya terlihat jelas.

"Tidak tahu, dan kami belum memutuskan. Hyukkie dan aku perlu waktu untuk membahas semua itu," katanya kesal.

"Kuharap kau memiliki pernikahan besar disini," seru Hyuna antusias, mengabaikan nada hati-hati Donghae.

"Kami mungkin akan terbang ke Vegas besok," geram Donghae padanya, dan dibalas dengan cemberut khas Hyuna.

Memutar matanya, Donghae berputar ke Kyuhyun, yang memberinya pelukan erat kedua kalinya dalam beberapa hari ini.

"Pekerjaan bagus," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menepuk punggung Donghae.

Tanggapan dari seluruh ruangan begitu banyak, dan dalam beberapa menit Hyukjae mendapati dirinya kembali di samping Donghae dengan Dr. Siwon.

Tiffany tampaknya telah menghilang, dan pelayan dengan cemberut mengisi gelas sampanye.

Disamping Dr. Siwon ada seorang wanita muda yang mencolok dengan rambut panjang gelap, hampir hitam, belahan dada, dan mata hazel yang indah.

"Donghae," kata Siwon, mengulurkan tangannya.

Donghae menjabatnya dengan senang hati.

"Siwon. Kibum," kemudian Donghae mencium wanita berambut gelap di pipinya. Dia mungil dan cantik.

"Senang kau masih bersama kami, Donghae. Hidupku akan sangat membosankan dan miskin tanpamu."

Donghae menyeringai.

"Siwon!" tegur Kibum, membuat Donghae geli.

"Kibum, ini Hyukjae, tunanganku. Hyukkie, ini adalah istri Siwon."

"Senang bertemu dengan seseorang yang akhirnya merebut hati Donghae," balas Kibum tersenyum ramah pada Hyukjae.

"Terima kasih," gumam Hyukjae, malu lagi.

"Itu adalah salah satu googly yang kau lemparkan disana, Donghae," Dr. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kegelian tak percaya.

Donghae mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Siwon… kau dan metafora kriketmu," gumam Kibum memutar matanya.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka berbasa-basi. Kibum adalah seorang ibu yang tinggal di rumah dengan dua anak laki-lakinya. Hyukjae menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah alasan mengapa Dr. Siwon berpraktek di Amerika Serikat.

"Dia baik, Donghae, merespon dengan baik terhadap pengobatan. Beberapa minggu lagi dan kita dapat mempertimbangkan program rawat jalan," jelas Dr. Siwon dan suara Donghae rendah, tapi Hyukjae tidak tahan untuk mengabaikannya, dengan agak kasar mengabaikan pembicaraan Kibum.

"Jadi sekarang bermain-main dan popok saat ini…"

"Itu pasti banyak menyita waktumu."

Hyukjae merona, mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke Kibum, yang tertawa manis. Hyukjae tahu Donghae dan Siwon membahas Taeyeon.

"Tanyakan padanya sesuatu untukku," bisik Donghae.

"Jadi apa pekerjaanmu, Hyukjae?"

"Hyukkie saja, please. Aku bekerja di penerbitan."

Donghae dan Dr. Siwon menurunkan suara mereka lebih rendah, itu benar-benar membuat frustasi. Tapi mereka berhenti ketika Kibum dan Hyukjae didatangi dengan dua wanita yang tidak Hyukjae kenal sebelumnya, Ros dan pirang ceria yang Donghae perkenalkan sebagai pasangannya, Gwen.

Ros menawan, dan Hyukjae segera menemukan mereka tinggal hampir berseberangan dengan Galleria Foret. Dia penuh pujian untuk keterampilan Donghae sebagai pilot. Kemarin adalah pertama kalinya dia naik Charlie Tango, dan dia bilang dia tidak akan ragu untuk naik lagi. Dia salah satu dari sedikit wanita yang Hyukjae temui yang tidak terpesona oleh Donghae, yah, alasannya sudah jelas.

Gwen suka tertawa cekikikan dengan rasa humor, dan Donghae tampaknya luar biasa nyaman dengan mereka berdua. Dia kenal mereka dengan baik. Mereka tidak membicarakan pekerjaan, tapi Hyukjae bisa mengatakan bahwa Ros adalah salah satu wanita cerdas yang dapat dengan mudah mengikuti pembicaraannya. Dia juga memiliki suara tertawa serak karena terlalu banyak merokok.

Boa menyela tenggang percakapan santai mereka untuk menginformasikan semua orang bahwa makan malam disajikan dengan gaya prasmanan di dapur keluarga Lee.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Perlahan-lahan para tamu menuju ke dapur di belakang rumah.

Hyuna mencegat Hyukjae di lorong. Dalam gaun babydoll kembang pink pucat dan sepatu hak tinggi, dia menjulang di atas Hyukjae seperti peri pohon Natal.

Dia memegang dua gelas koktail.

"Hyukkie- _oppa_ ," desisnya penuh konspirasi.

Hyukjae melirik Donghae, yang melepaskan Hyukjae dengan tatapan keberuntungan-terbaik-Hyukjae-tahu-dia-tidak-masuk-akal-untuk-diatasi, dan Hyukjae menyelinap ke ruang makan dengan Hyuna.

"Ini," kata Hyuna nakal.

"Ini adalah salah satu lemon Martini terbaik ayahku, jauh lebih nikmat daripada sampanye," jelas Hyuna memberi Hyukjae segelas dan menonton dengan cemas sementara Hyukjae menyesap dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hmm… lezat. Tapi keras."

"Hyukkie- _oppa_ , aku butuh beberapa saran. Dan aku tak bisa bertanya pada Jessica, dia begitu menghakimi tentang segala hal," cerita Hyuna sambil memutar matanya kemudian nyengir.

"Dia begitu iri padamu. Aku pikir dia berharap suatu hari bahwa dia dan Donghae mungkin bisa bersama-sama," tawa Hyuna meledak karena keanehan itu, dan Hyukjae gemetar dalam hati.

Itu adalah sesuatu yang Hyukjae harus hadapi sepanjang waktu, banyak orang yang menginginkan pria miliknya.

Hyukjae mendorong pikiran yang tak diinginkan itu dari kepalanya dan mengalihkan diri dengan masalah sekarang. Ia menyesap martininya.

"Aku akan mencoba membantu. Ceritakanlah."

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, Hyunseung dan aku bertemu baru-baru ini, terima kasih kepadamu," jelas Hyuna sambil berseri-seri pada Hyukjae.

"Ya."

" _Oppa_! Dia tak mau berkencan denganku," Hyuna merengut.

"Dengar, itu terdengar salah. Dia tak ingin berkencan karena saudaranya berpacaran dengan kakak laki-lakiku. Kau tahu, dia pikir itu sejenis incest. Tapi aku tahu dia suka padaku. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"Oh, aku paham," gumam Hyukjae, berusaha untuk memberi diri sendiri sedikit waktu. Apa yang bisa Hyukjae katakan?

"Bisakah kau setuju untuk menjadi teman dan memberinya sedikit waktu? Maksudku kau baru saja bertemu dengannya."

Hyuna mengangkat alisnya dan Hyukjae memerah.

"Dengar, aku tahu aku belum lama bertemu Donghae tetapi…" gumam Hyukjae cemberut padanya tak yakin apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Hyuna, ini adalah sesuatu yang kau dan Hyunseung harus atasi bersama-sama. Aku akan menyarankan rute persahabatan."

Hyuna menyeringai.

"Kau telah belajar tatapan itu dari Donghae."

Hyukjae memerah.

"Jika kau ingin nasihat, tanyakan Sungmin. Dia mungkin memiliki beberapa wawasan tentang bagaimana perasaan saudaranya."

"Kau pikir begitu?" tanya Hyuna.

"Ya," jawab Hyukjae tersenyum menyemangati.

"Keren. Terima kasih, Hyukkie," balas Hyuna memberi Hyukjae pelukan lagi dan berlari tergesa-gesa karena bersemangat dan mengesankan, mengingat tingginya tumit sepatu itu, ke pintu, tak diragukan lagi akan mengganggu Sungmin.

Hyukjae menyesap martininya, dan ia akan mengikuti Sungmin ketika langkahnya terhenti.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

"Hyukjae," ejek wanita itu.

Hyukjae mengerahkan seluruh kepercayaan dirinya, yang sedikit kabur dari dua gelas sampanye dan koktail mematikan yang ia pegang di tangannya.

"Tiffany," bisik Hyukjae, dengan suara kecil, tapi stabil meskipun bibirnya terasa kering.

"Aku akan menawarkan ucapan selamat sepenuh hatiku, tapi kurasa itu jadi tidak pantas." Mata biru dinginnya menusuk menatap dengan dingin mata Hyukjae, penuh dengan kebencian.

"Aku tak perlu juga, tidak butuh ucapan selamatmu, Tiffany. Aku terkejut dan kecewa melihatmu di sini."

Tiffany melengkungan alis, sepertinya terkesan.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau sebagai musuh yang layak, Hyukjae. Tapi kau mengejutkanku di setiap kesempatan."

"Aku bahkan tak pernah memikirkanmu sama sekali," bohong Hyukjae, dengan dingin.

Oh, Donghae akan bangga pada itu.

"Sekarang aku permisi, aku memiliki hal-hal yang jauh lebih baik untuk dilakukan daripada membuang-buang waktuku denganmu."

"Tidak begitu cepat, tuan manis," desis wanita itu, bersandar di pintu, secara efektif menghalangi jalan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, setuju untuk menikahi Donghae? Jika kau berpikir selama satu menit kau bisa membuatnya bahagia, kau sangat keliru."

"Apa yang aku setujui tentang hubunganku dengan Donghae bukan urusanmu," balas Hyukjae tersenyum dengan kemanisan sarkatis.

Tiffany mengabaikan Hyukjae.

"Dia memiliki kebutuhan-kebutuhan yang tidak mungkin kau bisa puaskan," kata wanita itu dengan jahat.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang kebutuhannya?" bentak Hyukjae tak tahan.

Hyukjae merasa kemarahannya menyala dengan terang, terbakar dalam dirinya saat lonjakan adrenalin mengaliri tubuhnya.

 _Berani-beraninya wanita jalang sialan ini mengajariku?_

"Kau bukan apa-apa selain penganiaya anak yang sakit, dan jika hal itu terserah aku, aku akan melemparkanmu ke dalam lingkaran neraka ketujuh dan berjalan pergi sambil tersenyum. Sekarang jangan halangi jalanku atau apakah aku harus memaksamu?"

"Kau membuat kesalahan besar di sini, manis," balas Tiffany sambil menggoyangkan jarinya yang panjang, kurus, halus terawatnya pada Hyukjae.

"Beraninya kau menilai gaya hidup kami? Kau tak tahu apa-apa, dan kau tak paham dengan urusan apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau hadapi. Dan jika kau berpikir dia akan bahagia dengan perempuan matre pemalu sepertimu–" _Sudah cukup!_

Hyukjae menyiramkan sisa lemon martininya didada Tiffany, membuatnya basah kuyup. Persetan dengan pernyataan lelaki harus sabar pada wanita atau sejenisnya, Hyukjae sudah tidak peduli dengan hal bodoh itu lagi.

"Jangan berani-berani kau memberitahuku urusan apa yang sedang aku hadapi!" teriak Hyukjae padanya.

"Kapan kau mau belajar? Ini urusan bukan urusanmu!" gertaknya sekali lagi.

Tiffany melongo pada Hyukjae, dilanda kengerian, menyeka minuman lengket dari dadanya. Sepertinya dia akan menyerang Hyukjae, tapi dia tiba-tiba terdorong ke depan saat pintu terbuka.

Donghae berdiri di ambang pintu.

Hanya dibutuhkan sepersekian nanodetik baginya untuk menilai situasi dan Hyukjae pucat dan gemetar, sementara Tiffany basah dan marah.

Wajah cantiknya menjadi gelap dan berubah dengan kemarahan ketika Donghae datang untuk berdiri di antara mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tiffany?" kata Donghae, suaranya dingin dan bercampur dengan ancaman.

Tiffany berkedip ke arahnya.

"Dia tidak tepat untukmu, Donghae," bisik wanita itu.

"Apa?" teriak Donghae, mengejutkan mereka berdua.

Hyukjae tak bisa melihat wajah Donghae, tapi seluruh tubuhnya sudah menegang, dan dia memancarkan permusuhan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang tepat untukku?"

"Kau memiliki kebutuhan, Donghae," kata Tiffany, suaranya lebih lembut.

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, ini bukan urusanmu, sialan," Donghae meraung.

Donghae yang sangat marah telah memunculkan kepalanya yang tidak terlalu jelek. Orang-orang akan mendengarnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Donghae berhenti sebentar, melotot pada Tiffany.

"Apa kau pikir itu dirimu? Kau? Kau pikir dirimu yang tepat untukku?" Suara Donghae lembut tapi nadanya mengalirkan penghinaan, dan tiba-tiba Hyukjae tidak ingin berada di sini.

Hyukjae tak ingin menyaksikan pertemuan intim ini. Ia mengganggu. Tapi ia terjebak, anggota badannya tak mau bergerak.

Tiffany menelan ludah dan tampaknya menarik dirinya jadi tegak. Sikapnya berubah halus, menjadi lebih berwibawa, dan dia melangkah ke arah Donghae.

"Aku adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padamu," desisnya angkuh pada Donghae.

"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Salah satu pengusaha terkaya paling sukses di Seoul, penuh kontrol, penuh kendali. Kau tak butuh apapun. Kau adalah penguasa dari alam semestamu."

Donghae melangkah mundur seolah-olah dia telah dipukul dan menganga dengan marah tak percaya pada Tiffany.

"Kau menyukainya, Donghae, jangan coba-coba menipu diri sendiri. Kau berada di jalan penghancuran diri sendiri dan aku menyelamatkanmu dari itu, menyelamatkanmu dari kehidupan di balik jeruji besi. Percayalah, sayang, itu dimana kau akan berakhir. Aku mengajarimu segalanya yang kau tahu, semua yang kau butuhkan."

Donghae memucat, menatap Tiffany dengan ngeri. Ketika ia bicara, suaranya rendah dan ragu.

"Kau mengajariku bagaimana berhubungan seks, Tiffany. Tapi itu kosong, seperti dirimu. Tidak heran suamimu meninggalkanmu."

Rasa pahit naik di mulut Hyukjae. Seharusnya ia tidak berada di sini. Tapi ia membeku di tempat, terpesona karena Donghae dan Tiffany mengeluarkan isi perut mereka satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak pernah sekalipun memelukku," bisik Donghae.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kau mencintaiku," gumam Donghae menyipitkan matanya.

"Cinta hanya diperuntukkan bagi orang bodoh, Donghae."

"Keluar dari rumahku," bentak Boa keras, yang marah dan mengejutkan mereka bertiga.

Tiga kepala berayun cepat ke tempat Boa berdiri di ambang ruangan. Dia memelototi Tiffany, yang pucat di bawahnya kulit coklat pantai St. Tropez miliknya.

Waktu sepertinya ditangguhkan saat mereka secara bersamaan mengambil napas terengah-engah yang dalam, dan Boa masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mata berapi dengan kemarahan, tidak pernah meninggalkan tatapannya pada Tiffany, sampai dia berdiri di depannya.

Mata Tiffany melebar dengan ketakutan, dan Boa menampar keras wajahnya, suara dari dampak tamparan itu menggema dari dinding ruang makan.

"Jauhkan kaki kotormu dari anakku, kau pelacur, dan keluar dari rumahku. Sekarang!" desis Boa dengan gigi terkatup.

Tiffany mencengkeram pipinya sendiri yang memerah dan menatap ngeri sejenak, terkejut dan berkedip pada Boa. Lalu ia bergegas keluar dari ruangan, tak mau repot-repot untuk menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Boa berputar perlahan-lahan untuk menghadapi Donghae dan keheningan tegang mengendap seperti selimut tebal diatas mereka saat Donghae dan Boa saling menatap.

Setelah beberapa saat, Boa bicara.

"Hyukkie, sebelum aku menyerahkan dia padamu, apakah kau keberatan memberiku satu atau dua menit saja sendirian dengan putraku?" tanyanya, dengan suara tenang, serak, tapi begitu kuat.

"Tentu saja," bisik Hyukjae, dan keluar secepat yang ia bisa, melirik cemas ke atas bahunya. Tapi tak satu pun dari mereka melihat saat Hyukjae pergi.

Boa dan Donghae terus saling menatap, komunikasi tak terucapkan mereka mendengung dengan keras.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Di lorong, Hyukjae sejenak kehilangan arah. Hatinya bergemuruh dan darahnya berpacu melalui pembuluh darah. Ia merasa panik dan keluar dari kedalaman dirinya.

Semua itu terasa berat dan sekarang Boa tahu.

Hyukjae tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang Boa akan katakan kepada Donghae dan Hyukjae tahu itu salah, Hyukjae tahu, tapi Hyukjae bersandar di pintu mencoba untuk mendengarkan.

"Berapa lama, Donghae?" tanya Boa, suaranya lembut.

Hyukjae nyaris tidak bisa mendengarnya. Ia tak bisa mendengar jawaban Donghae.

"Berapa umurmu? Katakan padaku. Berapa umurmu saat ini semua dimulai?" desak Boa.

Sekali lagi Hyukjae tidak bisa mendengar Donghae.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Hyukkie?" Ros menyela acara mengupingnya.

"Ya. Baik. Terima kasih. Aku…"

Ros tersenyum.

"Aku hanya akan mengambil dompetku. Aku butuh rokok."

Untuk sesaat, Hyukjae merenungkan untuk bergabung dengannya.

"Aku mau pergi ke kamar mandi."

.

Hyukjae melompat naik dua anak tangga sekaligus ke lantai dua, lalu naik ke ketiga. Hanya ada satu tempat yang ia inginkan.

Ia membuka pintu ke kamar tidur Donghae waktu anak-anak dan menutup pintunya di belakang, menarik napas panjang.

Menuju tempat tidur Donghae, Hyukjae naik ke atasnya dan menatap langit-langit putih polos. Astaga. Itu pasti, tanpa diragukan lagi, salah satu konfrontasi paling menyiksa yang pernah Hyukjae alami, dan sekarang Hyukjae merasa mati rasa.

Boa yang malang, mendengar semua percakapan tadi.

Hyukjae mencengkeram salah satu bantal Donghae.

Boa telah mendengar bahwa Donghae dan Tiffany berselingkuh tapi bukan hal yang terjadi sebenarnya. Syukurlah.

Hyukjae berdiri dengan gemetar, menendang sepatunya sendiri agar terbuka, berjalan ke meja Donghae, dan memeriksa papan tempelan pin di atasnya.

Foto-foto dari Donghae muda semua masih ada, lebih pedih daripada sebelumnya melihatnya karena Hyukjae mengingat tontonan yang baru saja ia saksikan antara Donghae dan Mrs. Hwang.

Dan di sudut ada foto hitam dan putih kecil, ada ibu biologisnya, si pelacur pecandu.

Hyukjae menghidupkan lampu meja dan memfokuskan cahaya pada foto itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu namanya.

Wanita itu terlihat begitu mirip seperti Donghae tapi lebih muda dan lebih sedih dan semua yang Hyukjae rasakan, melihat wajah penuh kesedihannya, adalah kasih sayang.

Hyukjae mencoba untuk melihat kesamaan antara wajah ibu Donghae dan wajahnya sendiri. Ia menyipitkan mata ke gambar itu, melihatnya dengan benar, benar-benar dekat, dan tidak melihat kemiripan sama sekali.

Kecuali mungkin warna rambutnya dulu, tapi sepertinya milik ibu Donghae lebih terang dari Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tak tahu berapa lama ia sudah berada di kamar Donghae. Si tampan itu pasti akan berpikir bahwa Hyukjae telah melarikan diri.

Hyukjae memutar mata saat ia merenungkan reaksi berlebihan Donghae.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Hyukjae bertemu dengan Donghae saat ia memanjat tangga ke lantai dua, mencari Hyukjae. Wajahnya tegang dan lelah, tak seperti Fifty.

Ketika Hyukjae berdiri di bordes, Donghae berhenti di tangga atas sehingga mereka sejajar.

"Hai," katanya hati-hati.

"Hai," jawab Hyukjae hati-hati.

"Aku khawatir–"

"Aku tahu," Hyukjae menyela Donghae.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menghadapi keramaian itu. Aku hanya harus pergi, kau tahu. Untuk berpikir," jelas Hyukjae kemudian meraih ke depan, membelai wajah Donghae.

Tampan didepannya menutup matanya dan menyandarkan wajahnya ke tangan Hyukjae.

"Dan kau pikir kau akan melakukannya di kamarku?"

"Ya."

Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, dan Hyukjae dengan rela masuk ke dalam pelukan itu, tempat favoritnya di seluruh dunia.

Donghae harum seperti cucian segar, bodywash, dan ia memiliki aroma yang paling menenangkan dan membangkitkan gairah di planet ini.

Dia menghirup nafas dengan hidungnya di puncak kepala Hyukjae.

"Aku minta maaf kau harus menanggung semua itu."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Donghae. Mengapa dia di sini?"

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae, dan mulutnya berputar minta maaf.

"Dia seorang teman keluargaku."

Hyukjae mencoba untuk tidak bereaksi.

"Tapi kurasa tidak lagi. Bagaimana dengan ibumu tadi?"

"Ibu cukup marah besar padaku sekarang. Aku benar-benar senang kau di sini, dan bahwa kita berada di tengah-tengah pesta. Kalau tidak, aku mungkin akan menghirup napas terakhirku."

"Seburuk itukah?"

Donghae lekas mengangguk, matanya serius, dan Hyukjae merasakan kebingungan Donghae.

"Bisakah kau menyalahkannya?"

"Tidak."

"Bisakah kita duduk?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Tentu. Di sini?"

Hyukjae mengangguk dan mereka berdua duduk di atas tangga.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Hyukjae lagi, cemas menggenggam tangan Donghae dan menatap sedih wajahnya, serius.

Donghae mendesah sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Aku merasa terbebaskan," jawab Donghae seadanya sambil mengangkat bahu, kemudian berseri-seri, sebuah senyuman cerah dan riang khas Donghae, dan kelelahan serta ketegangan yang hadir beberapa waktu lalu telah lenyap sekarang.

"Sungguh?" Hyukjae ikut berseri-seri juga.

"Hubungan bisnis kami putus. Selesai."

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening mendengar hal itu.

"Apakah kau akan melikuidasi bisnis salon itu?"

Dia mendengus sebentar sebelum menjawab dengan nada yang cukup ada peringatan di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak sedendam itu, Hyukjae. Aku akan menghadiahkan salon itu padanya. Aku akan bicara dengan pengacaraku Senin. Aku berutang sebanyak itu padanya"

Hyukjae melengkungkan alis ke arah Donghae.

"Tidak ada lagi Mrs. Tiffany?"

Mulut Donghae berputar geli mendengar pertanyaan polos Hyukjae dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada."

Hyukjae menyeringai, "Aku menyesal kau kehilangan teman."

Donghae mengangkat bahu kemudian menyeringai, "Benarkah kau menyesal?"

"Tidak," Hyukjae mengakui, merona.

"Ayo," Donghae berdiri dan menawarkan Hyukjae tangannya.

"Mari kita bergabung ke pesta untuk menghormati tamu kita. Aku bahkan mungkin mabuk."

"Apa kau sering mabuk?" tanya Hyukjae sambil meraih tangannya.

"Tidak sejak aku dulu remaja liar."

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Mereka berdua berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Donghae.

"Belum."

"Well, kau harus makan. Dari tampilan dan bau Tiffany, itu adalah salah satu koktail mematikan ayahku yang kau lemparkan di atas dirinya," jelas Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae, mencoba dan gagal untuk menahan kegelian dari wajahnya.

"Donghae, a-aku…"

Donghae langsung menaikkan tangannya. Dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat, Hyukjae.

Kembali ke lorong, Donghae berhenti sejenak untuk membelai wajah Hyukjae, jari-jarinya menjelajahi rahang tegas Hyukjae.

"Aku berbaring selama beberapa jam dan menonton kau tidur," gumam Donghae.

"Aku mungkin telah menyayangimu saat itu," lanjutnya lembut.

Kemudian dia membungkuk dan mencium Hyukjae dengan lembut, dan Hyukjae meleleh di mana-mana, semua ketegangan dari satu jam terakhir atau lebih merembes keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Makanlah," bisik Donghae.

"Oke," Hyukjae menyetujuinya karena sekarang ia mungkin akan melakukan apa saja untuk calon suaminya.

Mengambil tangan Hyukjae, Donghae membawanya menuju dapur di mana pesta berlangsung dengan meriah.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

"Selamat malam," ujar Donghae tegas sambil menutup pintu dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dia kemudian segera menatap ke arah Hyukjae, dan matanya tiba-tiba cerah dengan kegembiraan.

"Hanya keluarga yang tinggal. Kupikir ibuku terlalu banyak minum."

Boa bernyanyi karaoke pada beberapa konsol game di ruang keluarga. Sungmin dan Hyuna bersaing tak mau kalah.

"Apakah kau menyalahkannya?" Hyukjae menyeringai pada Donghae, berusaha untuk menjaga suasana antara mereka agar tetap ringan, dan yah dia berhasil.

"Apa kau menyeringai padaku, Tuan Lee?"

"Ya."

"Hari ini cukup melelahkan."

"Donghae, akhir-akhir ini, setiap hari denganmu selalu melelahkan," balas Hyukjae dengan suara sinis.

Donghae menggelengkan kepala.

"Poin bagus yang kau buat dengan baik, Tuan Lee. Ayo, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

Mengambil tangan Hyukjae, Donghae membawanya melalui rumah ke dapur di mana Kangta, Hyunseung, dan Kyuhyun berbicara tentang Mariners, minum sisa koktail, dan makan sisa-sisa makanan.

"Pergi untuk berjalan-jalan?" goda Kyuhyun dengan nakal saat Donghae dan Hyukjae berjalan melalui pintu Prancis.

Donghae mengabaikan dirinya. Dan Kangta segera mengernyit ke Kyuhyun, menggelengkan kepalanya dalam teguran hening.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Saat mereka berdua berjalan menaiki tangga ke halaman, mereka sama-sama melepas sepatu.

Bulan separuh bersinar terang melalui teluk. Begitu brilian, memancarkan segala sesuatu dalam berbagai nuansa abu-abu saat lampu-lampu Seoul berkerlip manis di kejauhan.

Lampu-lampu dari rumah perahu hidup, sebuah mercusuar bersinar lembut dalam pancaran dingin bulan.

"Donghae, aku ingin pergi ke gereja besok."

"Oh?"

"Aku berdoa agar kau kembali dengan selamat dan kau kembali. Setidaknya itu yang bisa kulakukan."

"Baiklah."

Mereka lanjut berjalan beriringan dalam keheningan santai untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian Hyukjae teringat sesuatu.

"Ke mana kau akan menempatkan foto dari Kangin?"

"Kupikir kita mungkin menempatkan foto-fotomu di rumah baru."

"Kau membelinya?"

Donghae berhenti untuk menatap Hyukjae, dan suaranya penuh perhatian.

"Ya. kupikir kau menyukainya."

"Iya. Kapan kau membelinya?"

"Kemarin pagi. Sekarang kita perlu memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan dengan hal itu," gumam Donghae, lega.

"Jangan merobohkannya. Itu sebuah rumah yang indah. Hanya membutuhkan sedikit perawatan dengan kelembutan dan penuh kasih sayang."

Donghae melirik Hyukjae dan tersenyum.

"Oke. Aku akan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Dia kenal seorang arsitek yang baik, dia melakukan beberapa pekerjaan di tempatku di Jeju. Dia bisa melakukan renovasi."

Hyukjae mendengus, tiba-tiba teringat terakhir kali mereka menyeberangi rumput di bawah cahaya bulan ke rumah perahu.

Oh, mungkin itulah yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang.

Hyukjae menyeringai

"Apa?"

"Aku ingat terakhir kali kau membawaku ke rumah perahu."

Donghae terkekeh pelan.

"Oh, itu menyenangkan. Bahkan…" Donghae tiba-tiba berhenti dan mengangkat Hyukjae ke atas bahunya, dan Hyukjae reflek memukul punggung Donghae, meskipun tujuan mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

"Kau benar-benar marah, jika aku ingat dengan benar," Hyukjae terkesiap.

"Hyukjae, aku selalu benar-benar marah."

"Tidak, kau tidak begitu."

Donghae menampar pantat Hyukjae saat ia berhenti di luar pintu kayu. Dia menurunkan Hyukjae agar kembali berpijak ke tanah dan mengambil dagu Hyukjae.

"Tidak, tidak lagi."

Mencondongkan tubuhnya, Donghae mencium Hyukjae, kuat. Ketika ia menarik diri, Hyukjae terengah-engah dan hasrat berpacu di seluruh tubuhnya.

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae, dan dalam terang cahaya dari lampu yang datang dari dalam rumah perahu, Hyukjae bisa melihat Donghae cemas.

Pria cemasnya, bukan seorang ksatria putih atau seorang ksatria gelap, tapi seorang pria biasa. Seorang pria tampan, pria yang tidak begitu kacau yang Hyukjae cintai.

Hyukjae menggapai dan membelai wajah Donghae, menjalankan jari melalui cambang dan di sepanjang rahang Donghae ke dagu, dan membiarkan jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibir tipis itu.

Donghae langsung rileks.

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk aku tunjukan padamu di sini," gumam Donghae dan membuka pintu.

Cahaya keras dari lampu fluorescent menerangi kapal motor mengesankan di lancaran dermaga, terombang-ambing dengan lembut di air yang gelap.

Ada barisan perahu di sampingnya.

"Ayo," Donghae mengambil tangan Hyukjae dan membawanya untuk menaiki tangga kayu.

Membuka pintu di atas, Donghae sedikit meminggir agar Hyukjae bisa masuk.

Mulut Hyukjae langsung ternganga lebar ketika melihat ruangan itu.

Loteng itu tak bisa lagi ia kenali. Ruangan penuh dengan bunga-bunga, ada bunga di mana-mana. Seseorang telah menciptakan kamar khusus pasangan malam pertama yang magis dengan bunga indah padang rumput liar dicampur dengan lampu-lampu bersinar lembut dan miniatur lentera yang bersinar lembut dan pucat di sekeliling ruangan.

Wajah Hyukjae langsung berputar untuk menatap tampannya, dan Donghae menatapnya balik, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Kau ingin hati dan bunga," gumam Donghae.

Hyukjae berkedip padanya, tidak begitu percaya apa yang ia lihat.

"Kau memiliki hatiku," jelas Donghae dan kemudian dia melambai ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Dan di sini adalah bunga-bunga," bisik Hyukjae, mencuri kalimatnya.

"Donghae, ini indah."

Hyukjae tidak bisa memikirkan apa lagi yang harus ia katakan. Dan tiba-tiba Donghae menarik tangannya, dia menarik Hyukjae ke dalam ruangan, dan sebelum Hyukjae tahu itu, Donghae berlutut dengan satu kaki di depannya.

Oke, Hyukjae menahan napas dengan pemandangan itu.

Dari dalam saku jaketnya sendiri, Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dan menatap ke arah Hyukjae, matanya terang coklat-tua dan terbuka, penuh emosi.

"Lee Hyukjae. Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin mencintai, menyayangi, dan melindungimu selama sisa hidupku. Jadilah milikku. Selalu. Berbagi hidup denganku. Menikahlah denganku."

Hyukjae berkedip ke arah Donghae dan saat itu juga air matanya jatuh. Ia begitu mencintai Donghae, dan semua yang bisa Hyukjae katakan saat gelombang emosi memukulnya adalah…

"Ya."

Donghae menyeringai, lega, dan perlahan-lahan menyelipkan cincin di jari lentik Hyukjae. Itu indah, tetapi tetap sederhana, sebuah cincin platinum dengan ukiran yang Hyukjae tak tau dan tak mau tau apa maknanya. Begitu menakjubkan dalam kesederhanaanya.

"Oh, Donghae," Hyukjae bergabung dengan Donghae, berlutut, jari-jarinya menggenggam rambut Donghae saat Hyukjae menciumnya, menciumnya dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwa.

Hyukjae tahu dalam hati kalau ia akan selalu menjadi milik Donghae, dan Donghae akan selalu menjadi miliknya.

Mereka telah datang sejauh ini bersama-sama, mereka masih memiliki perjalanan jauh untuk ditempuh, tapi intinya mereka diciptakan untuk satu sama lain.

Mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker**

 **.**

Ujung rokok menyala dengan terang dalam kegelapan saat ia menghisapnya dengan dalam. Dia menyembulkan asap keluar dengan hembusan panjang, mengakhirinya dengan dua cincin asap yang kemudian memudar di depannya, pucat seperti hantu di bawah sinar bulan.

Dia bergeser di kursinya, bosan, dan meneguk dengan cepat bourbon murahan dari botol yang dibungkus dengan kertas cokelat lusuh sebelum menaruhnya kembali di antara pahanya.

Ia tak percaya kalau _orang itu_ masih bisa selamat. Mulutnya berputar menjadi cibiran sinis.

Helikopter itu telah bergerak dengan buru-buru dan berani. Salah satu hal yang paling menggembirakan yang pernah ia lakukan dalam hidupnya. Tapi tidak berhasil. Dia memutar matanya dengan ironis.

"Siapa sangka anak seorang jalang itu benar-benar bisa menerbangkan benda keparat itu?"

Dia mendengus.

 _Orang itu_ telah meremehkan dia.

Itu telah menjadi hal yang biasa dalam hidupnya. Orang-orang terus-menerus meremehkan dirinya, yang hanya seorang pria dengan hobi membaca buku.

Persetan itu!

Seorang pria dengan memori fotografis yang membaca buku. Oh, hal-hal yang dia pelajari, hal-hal yang dia tahu. Ia mendengus lagi.

"Ya, tentang dirimu, Lee Donghae yang terhormat. Hal-hal yang aku tahu tentang dirimu."

Semua yang ia usahakan selama ini sudah kacau, kacau karena Lee Donghae dan pria manis jalangnya.

Pria itu mendengus ke arah rumah itu seolah-olah itu merupakan perwujudan segala sesuatu yang ia benci. Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakuan. Satu-satunya yang terjadi adalah seorang wanita pirang berpakaian hitam, tertatih-tatih menyusuri jalan sambil menangis sebelum ia naik ke CLK putih dan menghilang.

Pria itu terkekeh sedih, kemudian mengernyit. Mengingat kembali tiap perlakuan Donghae yang sok berkuasa itu padanya.

"Bajingan itu juga harus mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal."

Pria itu kembali lagi ke kursinya. Dia akan tinggal, menonton, dan menunggu.

Dia mengambil lagi sebatang Marlboro merahnya.

Kesempatan untuknya akan datang.

Kesempatannya akan segera datang.

 **.**

 **Fifty Shades Darker  
END**

* * *

Sebelum aku curcol(?), aku mau bahas beberapa hal yang kayanya perlu kita(?) bahas dan kayanya juga banyak yg berpikiran sama hehehe.

 **Tolong saat end, Hyukjae dibikin nikah sama Donghae, atau Hyukjaenya hamil.**

Maaf sebelumnya, itu bakalan seru juga sih kalo part nikah dan hamilnya Hyukjae ada di chapter ini, tapi ya gimana hehe. Nikah dan hamilnya nanti ada di Fifty Shades Freed. Kalaupun mau aku ubah jalan ceritanya kaya gitu, takutnya entar malah jadwal apdetnya lebih molor, ini aja udah molor huhu jadi maafkan aku.

 **Kok pengennya Hyukjae jadi cewe.**

Maaf kalo aku ga jago bikin kalian bayangin Hyukjae disini itu cowo hahaha rumitnya bikin mau bunuh diri sih *elap ingus*

 **Chapter ini kok jenuh ya.**

Aku sendiri juga kayanya kalo nemu ff kaya gini pasti pas baca banyak yang aku skip-skip. Hahaha, ngebosenin emang, lebih enak nonton jadi ga ngantuk, langsung ke inti-inti ceritanya juga jd lebih ringkas kan ya.

 **Lanjut ke Fifty Shades Freed-HaeHyuk ga?**

Nah, ini dia wkwk. Kalau memang ada yg minat, tulis aja diripiu kalo pngen lanjut ke Freed. Nanti kalau banyak yang minat baru aku lanjutin.

.

Terimakasi buat yang sudah mau luangin waktu untuk baca dan menongolkan diri di kotak ripiu walaupun ga di setiap chapter hahaha. Semoga karena ini udah end pada mau numpahin kritikan dan sarannya buat aku di ripiu ya huhuhu.

Dan soal ending ini, gimanaaaa? Itu memang gantung darisana, bukan aku yang sengaja potong atau gimana wkwk.

Oiya, yang nanyain ffku yg lain… hahaha, sabar oke? Kkk~

.

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **meigyuma,** pepepsoy **, jewel0404,** mongihyuk **, lovehyukkie19,** amandhharu **, haehyuk is real,** sunxmoonhhs **, elfishy09,** isroie106 **, eunhaekz,** sweetgalaxy **, aaa,** xiuxian13 **, meonk and deog,** kimziefaelf **, hhyukkiii,** yunme **, endah1146,** dnetrash **, nemonkey,** dne1986 **, kyaa,** taetaetrack **, jaeme,** cosmojewel **, tangan haehyuk,** haehyuk **, cottonplushieee,** bintangjatuh **, yaoi readersssu,** macchxto **, leeteukssi,** fff **, fd97,** yola1 **, yeojamee90,** elfforever **, kimi,** ziayeoja **, puppygirl,** eunhaejunior55 **, hajeel.**

 **.**

Sampai ketemu lagi di lain cerita!


End file.
